Animus, Anima
by Mayunaise
Summary: Dans les limbes, Harry fait un autre choix et se retrouve à partager le corps de Tom Riddle, de la naissance à l'âge adulte. Il devient, au fil du temps, son ami imaginaire, son jumeau, son protecteur, son amant. Mais les événements sinistres de la vie de Tom se produisent, malgré Harry : il semble même que ce soit lui qui les provoque... Time travel, UA but canon. HPTR - COMPLETE
1. Régurgiter tous les astres pointus

**Mayunaise, le 5 novembre 2015  
**

 **Bonsoir, bonsoir !** Je suis très heureuse de revenir après un petit mois d'absence, avec une **HPTR - voyage dans le temps - UA à ma façon**. La fic, qui suivra tous les événements du canon, retracera toute la vie de Tom Riddle à partir de sa naissance, Tom qui partage son corps avec une autre conscience, celle de Harry Potter. What ?

Elle sera longue (une bonne vingtaine de chapitres, de quoi passer tranquillement l'hiver et le printemps ensemble). Je finis toujours ce que je commence.

 **Update juillet 2016 :** Et voilà, j'ai terminé ce que j'avais commencé. Bonne lecture aux nouveaux venus, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, bien entendu :) **  
**

 **Résumé détaillé :** A la fin des _Reliques de la Mort_ , dans les limbes qui ressemblent à King's Cross, Harry fait un autre choix que celui de revenir dans la Forêt Interdite pour affronter Voldemort. Il se retrouve alors dans le corps d'un bébé qui répond au doux nom de Tom Riddle. Les années passent lentement à l'orphelinat et lient Harry et Tom toujours plus intimement, dans une relation fraternelle et incestueuse. Les événements sinistres, pourtant, arrivent malgré la présence de Harry : _il semble même que ce soit lui qui les provoque.  
_

Plongez dans la (longue) vie de Tom Riddle en compagnie de son ami faussement imaginaire, Harry. Demandez-vous jusqu'à la fin si tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ou un univers alternatif ou un retour de le temps ou une quelconque bizarrerie temporelle... Cette histoire est à la fois une aventure et une histoire d'amour, un hommage à _Harry Potter_ et un univers alternatif qui découle du **"Et si Tom Riddle avait partagé son corps avec Harry Potter"**.

 **Warning :** La relation de Tom et Harry sera tordue et très frustrante, car il est insensé de tomber amoureux de soi-même. Il y aura du sang, des larmes, du sperme, de la sueur, des moments perturbants, une ambiance malsaine, et sûrement quelques descriptions viscérales mais jamais de viol, torture, mutilation et autres choses pénibles que je refuse d'écrire. Par ailleurs, l'angst n'empêche ni l'amour ni l'humour.

Bref, ne partez pas.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de JK Rowling. Je les maltraite, certes, mais je n'en tire aucun profit mis à part le plaisir de lire des reviews. J'utiliserai parfois des citations (souvent des dialogues) de la saga, comme dans ce prologue.

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Dans les limbes (2 mai 1998)  
**

 **Prologue : Régurgiter tous les astres pointus**

* * *

– Tu ne peux pas l'aider, intervint Dumbledore.

Harry se détourna, avec un soulagement honteux, de la créature écorchée qui gémissait sous le siège.

Depuis que le Survivant était arrivé dans ce drôle de lieu blanc et vaporeux, la chose, qui avait la forme d'un petit enfant nu, n'avait pas cessé d'émettre des petits bruits pitoyables et obscènes, troublant l'ambiance éthérée. Elle étouffait.

On aurait dit qu'elle luttait pour respirer mais qu'elle n'avait pas de poumons, qu'elle tentait en vain de parler, mais qu'on lui avait arraché la langue. Elle n'avait en tout cas ni poils, ni peau. C'était seulement un être minuscule, recroquevillé par terre, dont la chair à vif, rêche, était par endroit recouverte d'une substance gluante et rougeâtre. C'était triste et répugnant.

Harry en avait effroyablement peur.

Dès qu'il l'avait vue, si petite et blessée, abandonnée, il avait ressenti le devoir moral de la réconforter. Pourtant, ses entrailles s'étaient tordues de répulsion et tout son corps lui avait crié de reculer. Ses yeux soutenaient difficilement la vision.

 **xXx**

A onze ans, il avait vu le visage cadavérique de Voldemort, de l'autre côté du crâne de Quirrell. A douze, il avait failli être bouffé par un Basilik aux yeux crevés, qui sifflait des mélodies sinistres. A treize, il avait du faire face à des centaines de Détraqueurs putrides, tentant de lui donner un baiser. A quatorze, il avait assisté à la résurrection de Voldemort et au meurtre de Cédric Diggory.

A quinze, il avait été été témoin du passage de Sirius de l'autre côté du voile et avait du échapper encore une fois à Voldemort et ses fidèles. A seize, il avait été en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, quand Snape avait envoyé valser, sans pitié, Dumbledore dans le vide. Et, il venait de voir, à peine une heure plus tôt dans la Cabane Hurlante, Snape mourir, la gorge déchiquetée par Nagini.

Cependant, aucun de ces terribles événements ne l'avait laissé aussi pantelant et désespéré que cette petite créature ignoble. Il avait toujours été capable, même devant les choses les plus atroces, de prendre des décisions rapides et efficaces. Mais de cette créature qui se débattait, il ne savait que faire.

 **xXx**

Dumbledore était apparu au bon moment. Un instant de plus et Harry aurait obéi à la loi morale en lui : il aurait tendu la main pour caresser la joue de la créature, dans un maigre geste de réconfort.

 _Ouf_ , pensa l'adolescent. _Je n'ai plus à me préoccuper de ça. Dumbledore pourra le sauver, il saura être juste._

A ces pensées, son estomac fit un tour sur lui-même et un sentiment désagréable de culpabilité l'envahit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi lâche.

Il ne se rappelait déjà plus que Dumbledore l'avait abordé en disant simplement : « Tu ne peux pas l'aider. ». C'était absurde. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas ignorer la souffrance d'un être, même insignifiant, n'est-ce pas ? A part Voldemort, qui pourrait-il laisser mourir ?

 _Dumbledore trouvera une solution pour l'aider_ , songea Harry, alors qu'il suivait son ancien mentor.

Le vieil homme, l'air plus serein que jamais, les mena un peu plus loin, vers deux fauteuils confortables et curieusement solides.

Après quelques instants de silence, Harry ne put s'empêcher de dévisager, ébahi, le visage du défunt, si vif, si pareil à dans ses souvenirs.

– Mais vous êtes mort, dit-il enfin, abasourdi.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Sa rencontre avec Dumbledore lui fit momentanément oublier la chose qui gémissait derrière eux. Il avait énormément de choses à lui demander et Dumbledore répondait joyeusement à toutes ses questions.

L'ancien Directeur était très satisfait de lui-même. Ses plans avaient parfaitement fonctionné. Avant l'aurore, Voldemort serait tout aussi mort que lui. Il pouvait donc prendre quelques instants pour rassurer Harry et lui expliquer deux, trois choses dont il avait _oublié_ de lui parler de son vivant.

Non, Harry n'était pas mort dans la Forêt Interdite, même si _Avada Kedavra_ l'avait touché une nouvelle fois. Au contraire, comme le brun ne s'était pas défendu, Voldemort avait accidentellement tué l'Horcruxe que le garçon portait en lui. N'était-ce pas formidable ?

– Ton âme a retrouvé son intégrité et t'appartient entièrement, Harry.

– Mais alors... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, professeur ? demanda le Survivant, en désignant l'endroit où la créature mutilée tremblait sous une chaise.

– Quelque chose que nous ne pouvons aider ni l'un ni l'autre.

Cette réponse contraria un peu Harry. Que lui ne puisse rien faire était compréhensible – il n'avait même pas ses ASPIC – mais que Dumbledore soit impuissant face à cette chose souffrante... Ça lui semblait assez improbable.

Mais Harry avait encore tant de questions à poser !

 **xXx**

Dumbledore lui expliqua ensuite que s'il n'avait pas succombé au sortilège de mort, c'était de nouveau grâce à l'amour de sa mère. Même si Harry avait atteint sa majorité, la protection de Lily était encore active. En effet, dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, Voldemort s'était servi du sang de l'adolescent pour revenir. A partir de ce moment-là, l'amour de Lily avait coulé dans leurs veines à tous les deux. Alors, ni Harry ni Voldemort ne pouvait mourir tant que l'autre était en vie.

– Je reste en vie... tant que lui-même est vivant ? Mais je croyais... Je croyais que c'était dans l'autre sens ! Je croyais que nous devions mourir tous les deux ? Ou alors est-ce la même chose ?

Harry fut à nouveau distrait par la créature torturée qui gigotait derrière eux et lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

– Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire ?

– Aucune aide n'est possible.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres mais Dumbledore reprit ses explications avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Toutes paraissaient aussi logiques qu'impossibles.

Harry était le septième Horcruxe de Voldemort, celui qui n'aurait jamais du être créé. Voldemort ne savait rien, ne comprenait rien des elfes de maison, des contes pour enfant, de l'amour, de la loyauté, de l'innocence. La baguette de Harry avait brisé celle que Voldemort avait empruntée à Lucius car elle avait absorbé les pouvoirs de sa jumelle, dans le cimetière, trois années auparavant. Si Harry décidait que ce lieu éthéré était King's Cross, alors ils étaient à King's Cross.

Le défunt, en pleurant, lui parla des reliques de la mort. Il s'apitoya sur lui-même et sur ses erreurs de jeunesse. Harry se retrouva obligé de le réconforter. Il considérait ses pleurnicheries indignes. Comment est-ce que le Directeur pouvait oser sangloter, alors que la créature derrière eux agonisait dans l'indifférence de tous ?

 **xXx**

Dumbledore finit par se ressaisir. Il se mit à monologuer sur sa sœur, Ariana, dont il avait peut-être été le meurtrier. Il évoqua aussi longuement Grindelwald, son brillant et éphémère meilleur ami, qu'il avait été contraint d'envoyer à la prison de Numengard. Harry supposa que, pour une fois, Rita Skeeter avait eu raison. Les deux hommes avaient probablement eu une liaison. En tout cas, parler de Grindelwald fit réapparaître des larmes dans les yeux du vieillard.

Les plaintes de Dumbledore étaient si fortes que Harry n'entendait presque plus les gémissements de la créature derrière eux. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais, malgré son dégoût, il ne voulait pas que la chose meure sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Si au moins une personne était auprès d'elle pour ses derniers instants...

Dumbledore sécha ses larmes. Fébrile, il décrit sa convoitise pour la pierre de résurrection. Quand il l'avait eue entre les mains, il avait même oublié que c'était un Horcruxe et il l'avait enfilée, s'attendant à revoir Ariana. Le Directeur se dénigrait avec une passion qui énervait Harry. On aurait dit qu'il espérait entendre « Je vous pardonne. » ou « Tout va bien se passer désormais. ». Au moment où il donna à Harry le titre ridicule de Maître de la Mort, la chose poussa un cri plus désespéré que les autres.

Mais le défunt continua à badiner, sans se retourner. Il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu. Il affirma que Voldemort ne s'intéressait pas aux reliques, qu'il avait cherché la baguette de sureau dans le seul but de vaincre celle de Harry.

– Il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de la cape et en ce qui concerne la pierre, qui donc aurait-il voulu faire revenir d'entre les mort ? Il craint les morts. Il n'aime personne, disait Dumbledore.

Il avait certainement raison, Voldemort ne devait pas aimer grand monde. Mais le penser était une chose, l'affirmer une autre.

 _Qui sommes-nous, pour psychanalyser ainsi Tom Marvolo Riddle ?_ , se demanda Harry.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Dumbledore parla encore un moment. Quand il se tut enfin, on n'entendit plus que les bruits faibles de la créature qui s'agitait et gémissait, à quelques mètres d'eux. Pendant ces longues minutes, comme si une neige douce et lente tombait sur lui, Harry prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui devait se produire à présent.

– Il faut que j'y retourne, n'est ce pas ?

– C'est à toi de décider.

– J'ai le choix ?

– Oh, oui.

Dumbledore sourit.

– D'après toi, nous sommes à King's Cross ? Et bien, je pense que si tu décidais de ne pas y retourner, tu pourrais... disons... monter dans un train.

– Et où m'emmènerait-il ? s'inquiéta Harry.

– Plus loin.

Harry regarda à nouveau la créature écorchée qui tremblait et suffoquait dans l'ombre, sous la chaise, un peu plus loin.

– N'aie pas peur des morts, Harry, dit Dumbledore avec une certaine dureté. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour. En y retournant, tu pourras faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'âmes mutilées, moins de familles déchirées. Si cela en vaut la peine à tes yeux, alors disons-nous au revoir pour l'instant.

Harry réfléchit un instant et fit son choix.

Partir de là serait beaucoup moins difficile que ne l'avait été sa marche dans la forêt, pour rencontrer Voldemort. Cet endroit immaculé, pourtant, était chaud, lumineux, paisible, et il savait qu'il retournait vers la douleur et la crainte d'autres deuils. Mais il était déterminé. Il se leva, Dumbledore l'imita, et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment.

Harry faillit demander si tout cela était bien réel, ou si cela ne se passait que dans sa tête, mais il se retint. La question lui parut stupide. Il l'aurait certainement posée, s'il avait projeté de repartir pour la clairière de la Forêt Interdite. Oui, s'il avait du retourner là-bas, la réponse lui aurait été utile.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui semblait plus important que d'aller tuer Voldemort.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry retourna auprès de la créature sanglotante sans dire au revoir à Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'émit aucune protestation. Peut-être avait-il, d'ailleurs, déjà quitté la gare. Harry ne se retourna pas pour vérifier. Après tout, le Directeur était mort, il ne pouvait pas s'offusquer de son manque de politesse.

L'adolescent s'accroupit près de la chose et l'observa attentivement. Elle était encore en vie. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à sa surface en partie brûlée, en partie suintante, mais il arrivait désormais à la regarder sans ressentir l'envie de lui vomir dessus.

En fait, peut-être était-ce à force de la voir, mais il finit par lui trouver un air familier. Tout comme ce lieu s'était défini au-fur-et-à-mesure comme étant King's Cross, la créature devint de plus en plus identifiable.

Soudain, Harry fut pris du sentiment d'une mère qui vient d'accoucher et qui voit son enfant pour la première fois. Le bébé avait beau être difforme et couvert de sang, ses yeux aussi aveugles que s'ils avaient été crevés par un phénix, ses cris aussi angoissants que ceux d'un serpent écorché, une mère devinait sûrement, sous la peau plissée et marbrée, l'être humain qu'il allait devenir. Elle aimait ce morceau de chair prématuré et le serrait dans ses bras.

Harry, de la même façon, en arriva à trouver la petite chose pas si laide, finalement. Son ventre se remplissait d'une affection étrange, celle qu'on ressent pour quelque chose dont on s'occupe. Cette créature grotesque qui s'époumonait était comme une plante qu'il aurait arrosée tous les jours et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser flétrir.

 **xXx**

Sans réfléchir, il prit la chose dans ses bras. Cela se fit très facilement. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce qu'elle fonde ou se gèle à son contact, que sa peau pèle ou que son intérieur se déverse à l'extérieur, mais l'enfant était aussi concret qu'un autre enfant. Il était juste particulièrement repoussant.

Avec délicatesse, Harry enfonça les doigts dans sa peau croûtée et, encore une fois, il fut surpris de rencontrer une surface très ordinaire. Ses mains ne traversèrent pas le corps comme s'il était fait en eau ou en beurre. La chair de la créature était solide comme de la pierre et molle comme un fruit pourri. C'était un être vivant. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu vouloir la laisser crever ?

Harry essaya de croiser le regard de la chose mais elle n'en avait pas. En réalité, c'était plutôt comme si le sorcier n'avait pas une vue assez _subtile_ pour discerner les traits exacts du petit être. Il tenta plusieurs angles d'approche, porta même le bébé à bout de bras, mais il n'arriva pas à percer ses paupières. Il abandonna.

C'était un peu bête de reposer la créature mais Harry ne savait pas du tout quoi en faire, désormais. Dumbledore ne l'avait décidément pas du tout aidé. Quelque chose lui hurlait qu'il devait s'en occuper et ne pas la laisser mourir sous ce siège. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas revenir dans la Forêt avec cet avorton. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le train avec, que diraient les contrôleurs ?

Il était difficile d'amener cette chose quelque part. Pouvait-elle, d'ailleurs, vraiment quitter ces limbes ?

Comme quand Harry réfléchissait un peu trop, sa tête se mit à tourner, empruntant une spirale dangereuse. Des flashes parurent tout autour de lui. Il se sentit mal, oppressé. Très vite, il ne contrôla plus du tout ses gestes et ses yeux ne voyaient plus que des formes inexistantes. Alors, sans raison, il se pencha sur la créature et la dévora.

 **xXx**

Le petit être était définitivement tout petit. Il entra d'un coup d'un seul dans la bouche de Harry. Le brun, toujours dans un état second, avala l'embryon sans mâcher. Aucun os ne crissa sous ses molaires et le sang ne jaillit pas de sa bouche. Ses lèvres restèrent propres. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commis un crime horrible, mais ça soigna miraculeusement son mal de crâne. **  
**

Quand la chose se mit à glisser le long de son œsophage, donnant des coups de pieds sans force, il sentit sur sa langue un arrière-goût de moisissure. Il avait été plus que temps de la manger. Un instant d'hésitation de plus et il n'aurait plus été possible de la sauver. Elle se serait décomposée.

La créature gesticulante tomba dans son estomac. Harry la sentit s'agiter encore un peu et puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, se calmer. Bien au chaud, logé dans un ventre aux parois rassurantes, l'enfant était enfin dans son élément.

Harry se caressa l'abdomen. Il était un peu enflé, comme celui d'une femme enceinte. A l'intérieur, il y avait une forme de vie inhumaine, mais qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il n'y avait que Dumbledore, vieillard utilitariste et menteur, pour laisser crever sans pitié une partie de l'âme de Harry Potter.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Pendant des jours sans soleil ni lune, Harry veilla sur son ventre. Il marchait un peu, quand l'envie le prenait mais, la plupart du temps, il restait simplement par terre. Il trouvait le contact du sol réconfortant. Il dormait aussi parfois mais jamais très longtemps – en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait. Il n'avait jamais faim ni soif. En fait, il n'avait envie de rien, sauf de continuer à veiller sur son ventre comme un absurde manchot couve un œuf déjà mort.

Durant cette période, il ne vit aucun train et Dumbledore ne revint pas lui rendre visite. Dans les limbes, il n'y avait que lui, trois chaises, et un Horcruxe mutilé en incubation.

Enfin, la chose commença à éclore.

La créature s'était doucement faite oublier et Harry s'était tellement habitué à vivre avec indolence qu'il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'était une sensation vive. A un moment donné, pourtant, il ne fut plus que douleur. C'était comme si son corps était devenu trop étroit, trop petit pour lui, et toutes ses articulations se déboîtèrent.

 _Ma peau va rompre, je vais rompre, la gare va exploser !_

 **xXx**

Tout se brisa dehors et dedans lui. La coquille éclata, s'éparpillant de partout, souillant la gare blanche de morceaux de placenta placebo.

On pourrait décrire de nombreuses manières différentes ce que Harry vécut à ce moment-là. C'était comme recevoir en son sein le cosmos et devoir régurgiter tous les astres pointus par tous les pores. C'était comme être amoureux d'une étoile filante et mourir en accouchant d'une de ses étincelles. C'était comme se prendre pour un des satellites naturels de Saturne alors qu'on n'est qu'un robot envoyé par la NASA et, plein de haine, _éclater_.

En tout cas, Harry sentit tout son corps s'éplucher, dans une souffrance indicible, et c'était un changement d'être et de manière d'être. Plus jamais, après cet épisode, il ne pourrait être le même. En se transformant en volcan, il laissait tout derrière lui.

Ensuite, ce fut une courte plongée dans l'espace noir.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Voilà pour le prologue !** L'histoire commence véritablement au prochain chapitre, **en ligne jeudi 12 novembre**. Au programme : le réveil de Harry dans un corps de bébé et les sept premières années de Tom Riddle, avec son fidèle ami imaginaire.

 **PS :** J'ai pas chômé pendant le mois d'Octobre ! J'ai participé au gros challenge de dessin qu'est le **Inktober** (un dessin/jour pendant tout le mois), sur un thème exclusivement Harry Potter :) Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez checker mon tumblr (maiathoustra / attraper le contour du monde) ou l'album facebook (mayu l'abeille).

En attendant, comme tout début d'histoire est toujours délicat, **ce serait adoraboulous si vous laissiez des petites reviews** avec des questions, suggestions, réclamations, messages de haine ou d'amour, bref, merci de m'avoir lue.


	2. Des jours heureux

**Mayunaise le 12 novembre 2015**

 **Bonsoir, bonsoir !** Merci à tous ceux qui ont fav, follow, review la fic, c'est chouette :) Couches et biberons en caoutchouc existaient bien dans les années 30. De façon générale, j'essaye d'éviter les anachronismes, mais si vous en lisez, n'hésitez pas à m'en toucher un mot. **  
**

 **Précédemment :** Dans les limbes, les élucubrations de Dumbledore énervent Harry. Au lieu de retourner dans la Forêt Interdite pour affronter Voldemort, il décide de s'occuper de la créature mutilée et, pris de folie, ne sachant qu'en faire, il la dévore. Quelques temps plus tard, il sent comme une explosion en lui et plonge dans le noir. Pas de doute : il accouche.

 **En réponse à PouletEnCarton :** Merci d'inaugurer la session review de cette fic, et merci d'avoir trouvé ça digne d'intérêt :) En espérant que la suite te plaise.

 **En réponse à Guest (1) :** Ca restera un peu étrange (on se refait pas) mais j'essaierai de rester cohérente :) Oui, ils seront à Serpentard et la fic sera très fidèle au canon. Est-ce que Harry retrouvera son corps ? Dans un futur très, très lointain, à la fin, peut-être ? L'essentiel de la fic, il sera dans la tête de Tom, ce qui n'empêche bien sûr pas leur interaction. Voilà la suite. **  
**

 **En réponse à Guest (2) :** J'ai flippé, tu as si bien deviné le contenu du chapitre 1 que tu pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas le lire, haha. Bon, je te laisse tout découvrir par toi-même mais _toutes_ tes idées sont justes, c'est formidable ! Je veux dire, incroyable ! Merci pour la review en tout cas :) **  
**

 **En réponse à L.L.P** : Merci pour la review ! Moi ça me va comme qualificatif "particulier" ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Enfance (1926-1934 / 0-7 ans)  
**

 **Chapitre 1 : Des jours heureux  
**

* * *

 _Bordel_ , songea Harry, quand la spirale de l'enfer s'arrêta de tourner et qu'il sentit tous ses pores se refermer. _J_ 'ar _rête pas de mourir et pourtant je meurs jamais. Où est-ce que j'en suis, maintenant ?_

Il sentait autour de lui beaucoup de chaleur, comme à King's Cross. Pourtant, il était presque certain d'avoir, après son éclosion, changé d'endroit. La gare lui semblait loin derrière lui, aussi loin que si elle était dans un tout autre monde. Selon sa logique, on ne pouvait pas naître deux fois dans le même Cosmos. Il devait donc avoir atterri parfaitement ailleurs : ni dans le King's Cross des limbes, ni dans la Forêt Interdite du monde réel.

Pour confirmer cette hypothèse, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour de lui mais se rendit vite compte que c'était impossible. Ses paupières étaient plissées comme si elles étaient collées à la superglu. Il eut beau envoyer mille signaux à ses muscles faciaux, aucun ne remua comme il le souhaitait.

Son corps ne lui répondait pas. Pourtant, ses sens fonctionnaient au moins partiellement, car il entendait, au loin, les hurlements d'un bébé. Sans véritable indice, il supposa que c'était un nouveau-né. Ça devait être fatiguant de brailler comme ça.

Ne cédant pas à la panique, il abandonna momentanément l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux et se concentra sur ses bras. Ce coup-ci, il y eut une réponse.

 _Ha, la situation est pas si terrible, je vais pouvoir tâtonner !_

Il avait malheureusement crié victoire trop tôt. Ses membres supérieurs bougèrent bel et bien mais n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Ils s'agitaient mollement de haut en bas, comme s'ils disaient « Au revoir » à un matelot partant vers l'inconnu. Ridicule. Avec peu de conviction, l'adolescent tenta de contrôler ses jambes mais arriva à la même absence de résultat – c'était même pire, constata-t-il, quand il sentit son pied atterrir dans sa bouche.

 **xXx**

Il avait manifestement été victime d'un maléfice proche de _Tarentellegra_ – le sortilège de Danse Endiablée, qui agitait frénétiquement les jambes de la personne touchée. Il suffisait donc qu'il réussisse à appeler au secours et quelqu'un le délivrerait.

Après tout, s'il y avait un bébé pas loin, quelqu'un devait veiller sur lui, non ?

Mais quand il essaya de parler, le résultat fut désastreux. Aucun bruit intelligible ne sortit de sa bouche. Par contre, il sentit vaguement de la bave couler sur son menton. Il ne chercha pas à l'essuyer. Dans son état, il risquait de se crever accidentellement l'œil.

Il nota distraitement que l'enfant qui pleurait s'était tu et en profita pour tendre l'oreille. Il y avait bien des personnes toutes proches, qui parlaient entre elles.

Il devait se situer derrière un mur ou quelque chose du genre car il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elles parlaient Anglais. Comment attirer leur attention ?

A King's Cross, il n'avait pas eu sa baguette avec lui, il y avait donc de fortes chances que dans ce lieu inconnu, il ne l'ait pas non plus. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer d'étincelles de détresse et, visiblement, il était aussi hors de question qu'il parle. Aussi décida-t-il, faute de mieux, de tenter une nouvelle d'ouvrir les yeux.

 **xXx**

Peut-être qu'un être supérieur eut pitié de lui car cette fois-ci, ses paupières lui obéirent et arrêtèrent de se faire étroitement l'amour. Quel soulagement c'était d'enfin voir ! Et quel effroi de voir ce qu'il voyait !

Tout était flou, mais pas flou comme quand il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Tout était distordu et grisâtre comme dans un mauvais rêve.

 _Oh le bordel. Je suis mal barré._

La seule chose nette, c'était un immense visage, avec de grosses dents jaunes, qui occupait tout son champ de vision. Malgré sa vue sans couleur, Harry en distinguait toutes les imperfections. Outre les points noirs qui obstruaient les pores du nez, il y avait des taches plus claires sur les joues, cicatrices d'une ancienne acné particulièrement méchante.

Harry essaya de tourner la tête, pour regarder derrière le géant, pour échapper à cette image cauchemardesque mais son cou ne lui obéit pas.

Il s'apprêtait à tenter de se relever, pour affronter l'immense chose, quand il ressentit brusquement une grande fatigue.

 _Merde, je peux pas m'évanouir maintenant ! Ce géant va me bouffer tout cru !  
_

Son corps, faible comme celui d'un chaton prématuré, était épuisé. Ses membres arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes de s'agiter dans tous les sens et Harry s'endormit aussitôt, sans avoir eu le temps de maudire celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Ses poings fermés reposaient sur une surface tiède, qui se refroidissait graduellement.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il se dit : _On dirait de la peau humaine_...

Durant son sommeil, Miss Cole l'enleva au cadavre de sa mère et l'examina. Le bébé était en bonne santé.

Tout comme Merope Gaunt dans son dernier souffle, Miss Cole espérait que le petit serait aussi beau que son père. La jeune mère qui avait frappé à leur porte en ce dernier jour de l'année 1926, la pauvre, avait déjà eu l'air morte avant même de rendre l'âme.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le surlendemain, mal reposé mais plus calme, Harry finit par comprendre, dans une certaine mesure, la terrible situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Après avoir mangé la créature à King's Cross, elle avait poussé dans son ventre comme une graine d'enfant. Naturellement, elle avait fini par éclore. Un enfant était né. Pourtant, ce qui était extraordinaire, c'était que Harry, dans l'histoire, avait _disparu_.

En tout cas, son corps s'était volatilisé. Sa conscience, elle, était intacte – c'était bien l'un des seuls points positifs qu'il avait pu trouver. Oui, Harry avait gardé tous ses souvenirs et facultés mentales mais son corps... et bien il avait atterri dans le corps d'un nourrisson. Les hurlements de bébé qu'il avait entendus, au moment où il était arrivé dans ce monde, avaient été les siens.

 _Un bébé_ , se répétait-il souvent. _Je suis devenu un bébé !_

Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas seulement rajeuni. Ce n'était pas un simple retour dans le passé. Non, il était devenu un bébé inconnu. Il avait _changé_ de corps. Il en était absolument certain.

 **xXx**

Au bout de trois jours quasiment identiques – toujours la même rengaine : biberon, dodo, bain, biberon, dodo –, il se rendit compte que, pour une raison ou une autre, ce n'était pas sa mère, ou plutôt la mère _de l'enfant_ , qui s'occupait de lui. Les visages qui se penchaient sur lui n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Et aucun d'eux n'était celui de Lily Potter.

Son intuition avait été juste : il était devenu un bébé inconnu. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà eu assez de difficultés dans sa vie.

 _Enfin, je l'ai bien cherché_ , se disait-il quand il commençait à désespérer.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Les jours suivants furent entièrement consacrés à la recherche de sa nouvelle identité. Il était né dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre et il voulait savoir de _qui_. Après, il pourrait éventuellement s'intéresser à la question du _Comment_ et ensuite à celle du : _Comment partir d'ici ?_

Mais bien que son intelligence soit incroyablement développée pour un nourrisson, Harry était tristement infirme. il ne pouvait pas compter sur la majorité de ses sens.

Son sens du toucher était nul. Il faisait difficilement la différence entre la texture de son pyjama et celle des barreaux de son berceau, ce qui l'amenait souvent à se cogner méchamment. Quand il mordillait bêtement sa main, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était un bout de lui-même. Et bien entendu, il était incapable de faire un mouvement précis ou même volontaire. Il était dans le corps d'un bébé, mais il agissait aussi _comme_ un bébé. C'était très déconcertant d'avoir dix-sept ans et de ne pas savoir si ce qu'il tenait dans la main était une peluche ou son pied.

Son odorat ne lui était pas non plus très utile. La seule odeur qu'il identifiait, c'était celle, nauséabonde, qui émanait régulièrement de sa couche. Comment pouvait-on faire circuler un mensonge aussi gros que celui qui affirmait que les bébés sentaient bons ?

Bien entendu, le goût ne lui servait à rien pour glaner des informations, mais c'était rassurant de reconnaître la saveur du lait, la seule chose qu'il buvait. Il trouvait d'ailleurs un plaisir un peu obscène à téter son biberon et à émettre un rot répugnant et puant, juste après.

Sa vue était médiocre. Il ne voyait qu'à vingt centimètres à la ronde, dans des nuances très limitées et surtout, tout était affreusement plat. Il ne contrôlait pas son regard et était incapable de balayer quelque chose des yeux. Bref, il en était arrivé à regretter sa vue de myope.

Toutefois, il avait été positivement étonné de constater que son ouïe était plutôt bonne. Il entendait tout distinctement et s'en réjouissait, car c'était là un moyen précieux pour en apprendre plus. Malheureusement, le pois chiche immature qui lui servait de cerveau n'arrivait pas à retenir et analyser les sons.

Après avoir étudié ses cinq sens, Harry commença son entraînement auditif.

 **xXx**

Il s'exerça, à la limite de l'acharnement, à écouter et compter les coups d'une horloge qui ne devait pas se trouver très loin de son berceau. Les premières fois, après quelques coups, il ne savait déjà plus où il en était. Mais il s'améliora vite et parvint finalement à les additionner entre eux sans trop en oublier.

Dès qu'il sut dire, à défaut de lire, l'heure, Il s'intéressa aux voix des personnes autour de lui. Il déterminait si une voix était féminine ou masculine, jeune ou vieille, si elle avait un accent particulier ou non. Il essayait ensuite de retenir les suites de syllabes, de les associer pour former des mots ou, quand il était très motivé, des bouts de phrases.

Entre ses siestes multiples, il apprit plusieurs choses. Sa mère, la mère de l'enfant, était morte pendant l'accouchement. Il était en Angleterre. Les personnes qui s'occupaient de lui étaient vraisemblablement des Moldues. C'était l'hiver. Il n'avait pas été accueilli par sa famille maternelle ou paternelle. Comme il avait entendu des voix très juvéniles et d'autres plus mûres, il supposa qu'il était dans un institut accueillant des enfants de tout âge, sûrement un orphelinat.

Mais tout ça lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et, après, son corps faible se mettait à dormir pendant plusieurs heures, l'empêchant d'obtenir d'autres indices.

 _Ça me fout les boules d'avoir toutes mes facultés mentales mais d'être incapable de m'occuper de moi !_ s'insurgeait-il souvent avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Sa lutte contre son corps de nourrisson, toutefois, ne fut pas vaine. Au bout d'une semaine d'efforts démentiels, il entendit, pendant son bain, dans la bouche d'une des filles qui travaillaient à l'orphelinat, – Anna ou Cathy, il ne savait plus bien – les sons suivants : « lor-tom-on-né... »

Après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, il comprit que la fille avait dit « Alors, Tom, on est... ». Il s'en foutait assez de ce qu'il était, sûrement « tout propre » ou « un joli bébé » ou plutôt « une grosse larve dégoûtante ».

Non, ce qu'il venait de découvrir, c'était qu'il s'appelait Tom. Et il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de _Tom_ ayant été élevés, dès leur premier jour, à l'orphelinat.

 _J'aurais jamais du manger cette chose_ , se lamenta-t-il, pendant que la fille séchait son crâne chauve.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les mois passèrent et Harry eut le temps de beaucoup penser. En fait, dans son état quasiment végétatif, il ne pouvait faire que ça.

Il était désormais persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter le corps du futur Voldemort sans mourir, car il était devenu le sien. Il était condamné à refaire toute sa vie en tant que Tom Riddle. Et même s'il existait un sortilège ou un artefact capable de le ramener en son temps... comment se débrouillerait-il, avec son corps de bébé ? Si on le lâchait dans la rue, malgré sa conscience éveillée, il mourrait de froid, de faim ou d'une infection génitale, car on n'aurait pas changé sa couche à temps.

Il pouvait toujours attendre quelques années pour s'enfuir de l'orphelinat et chercher un moyen de revenir en 1998, mais rien de lui garantissait que ce moyen existait bel et bien. Hermione lui avait assez répété que les retourneurs de temps avaient une portée limitée. Et même si un miracle arrivait et qu'il réussissait à retourner dans son présent, que ferait-il là-bas, lui qui aurait le corps d'enfant de Tom Riddle ?

Non, tout espoir lui semblait déplacé.

Alors, après beaucoup de rage et d'élans de désespoir, il se rendit à l'évidence. Il était peu probable qu'il revoit son temps de sitôt. 1926, c'était tout de même plus d'un demi-siècle avant sa naissance.

 **xXx**

Cela dit, il se questionnait beaucoup sur la façon dont il en était arrivé à là. En accouchant du morceau d'âme de Voldemort – c'était comme ça qu'il se représentait ce qu'il s'était passé à King's Cross –, il avait du créer un nouveau lien avec le Mage Noir, un lien si intime que leurs deux âmes s'étaient mélangées et que Harry avait ressuscité en lui. Il ne s'expliquait pas cet événement mais bon, avec la Magie, il y avait beaucoup de choses assez absurdes. Comme par exemple, des Elfes de Maison qui, pour te sauver la vie, envoient des Cognards fous à ta poursuite.

Il n'avait toutefois aucune idée de la nature du monde où il était. Est-ce qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve interminable ? Alors, son corps inerte reposait-il dans la Forêt Interdite ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il avait vraiment été transporté dans le temps ? Mais où était passé son corps ?

Dans tous les cas, quand ce temps rattraperait le sien, s'il le rattrapait, que se passerait-il ? S'il était bien revenu en arrière, s'il était devenu Tom Riddle bébé, la moindre de ses actions pourrait avoir un effet papillon... Car jamais il ne tuerait ses parents, jamais il ne déclencherait une guerre ! Peut-être que le 1998 de ce monde-ci n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'il connaissait. Peut-être que dans ce futur, Harry Potter ne serait pas orphelin et, surtout, ne serait pas lui. Car s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il était encore Harry Potter.

Mais comme il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était sain d'esprit ou grandiosement barré, il évitait de faire trop de conjectures. Souvent, il se reprochait amèrement de ne pas avoir posé à Dumbledore la question qu'il avait trouvée si stupide à King's Cross :

 _Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?_

 **xXx**

Le temps, du moins, semblait avancer au même rythme que dans la vraie vie, que dans son autre vie. Les journées faisaient bien vingt-quatre heures et les mois en comportaient un nombre effrayant. Tout allait si lentement et si vite que parfois il lui semblait être là depuis des années, et l'instant d'après depuis seulement quelques minutes.

 _C'est angoissant d'être un bébé_ , pensait-il quand un sale mioche venait le tâter du bout du doigt et qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer.

Ron et Hermione lui manquaient, bien sûr. Tout le monde lui manquait. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas tout simplement mort. Peut-être que Voldemort l'avait tué, dans la Forêt Interdite, et que tout ce qui avait suivi – King's Cross, sa réincarnation – n'avait été que ce qu'on appelait « la vie après la mort ». Peut-être qu'au moment où on lui changeait sa couche, ses amis, eux aussi, avaient été touchés par _Avada Kedavra._ Peut-être que Poudlard n'existait plus, que Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du monde.

 _Merde, si je suis bien mort, pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours inquiet ?  
_

Quand il pensait à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, il se demandait pour quelle raison, diantre, il avait choisi de bouffer la créature agonisante, au lieu de repartir affronter Voldemort. S'il était revenu, il aurait pu, selon Dumbledore, tuer le mage noir et mettre fin à la guerre. Il aurait peut-être été en train de fêter ça ou de pleurer les morts. En tout cas, il n'aurait certainement pas été en train de téter goulûment du caoutchouc. Il n'aurait pas été Tom Riddle.

Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas son choix. Ça lui avait semblé la chose à faire, à ce moment-là, et il se sentait investi d'une mission, même s'il en ignorait pour le moment l'objectif. Il ferait probablement un long détour avant de revenir, alors autant ne pas chouiner tout du long et essayer de profiter du voyage.

Ce n'était pas si difficile. Après les premiers moments de terreur et d'incertitude, il commença à se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Il lui suffisait juste de chasser régulièrement de son esprit les souvenirs des personnes qu'il avait laissées dans son monde : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

 **xXx**

En effet, tout était si extraordinaire dans ce corps neuf ! Il n'avait à se préoccuper de rien et se laissait simplement porter par le peu d'événements de son existence. Son quotidien était paisible mais pas tellement monotone, car une faculté surgie de nulle part venait souvent le surprendre. Des choses changeaient lentement en lui et il trouvait ça assez dingue. Ses inquiétudes quant à la raison de sa réincarnation étaient souvent supplantées par les petites choses de son quotidien de bébé.

Par exemple, au début, il dormait indistinctement le jour ou la nuit. Après trois ou quatre mois, il avait chopé le rythme. Il buvait ses cinq biberons par jour à des heures régulières. Bon, il n'avait toujours pas de dents et sa nourriture était toujours aussi peu diversifiée, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Il avait très vite découvert qu'avec un peu de volonté, il pouvait calmer ses envies insensées de pleurer. Il était devenu un bébé très silencieux. Après quelques temps, pourtant, il se mit à produire, sans le vouloir, d'étranges gazouillis qui rendaient le sourire des adultes plus indulgent. Il en abusait un peu.

Il finit aussi par mieux contrôler ses gestes. Dès qu'on lui tendait un objet, il s'en emparait avec ravissement. Et, après un temps sans durée, il apprit à maîtriser les mouvements de sa tête, ce qui lui permettait d'observer les alentours avec curiosité. C'était drôle d'être un bébé. Le monde lui semblait bien différent. Tout était si grand !

Il prenait conscience que c'était long, très long, de devenir un être vivant autonome. Et le temps passa, et son chagrin se fit de moins en moins vif. Après tout, il y avait tant à voir, quand on était un bébé conscient.

 _Je suis sûrement un cas unique en mon genre_ , se plaisait-il à penser. _Quand je reviendrai... Si je reviens en tant que Harry Potter... Je pourrai écrire un livre sur le développement de l'enfant._

Et il s'amusait à imaginer la réaction de la presse quand il annoncerait qu'il ne voulait plus être Auror mais pédiatre.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Un jour, le petit Tom, qui avait plus ou moins un an, se déplaçait en rampant, quand il prononça soudain son premier mot. Personne, cependant, sauf Harry, ne s'en rendit compte.

– Areuh, disait malicieusement l'enfant. 'Ary. 'Ry. 'Arry.

Harry en fut tout ému.

 _Je sais dire mon prénom !_

A partir de ce jour-là, il se donna pour modeste mission d'apprendre à dire d'autres mots. Il pensait en boucle des termes simples, dans l'espoir qu'ils franchissent ses lèvres. Et, dans une certaine mesure, ça fonctionna.

Ignorant les mots complexes que Harry s'amusait à énumérer, Tom préférait répéter inlassablement les onomatopées les plus stupides. « Miaou » était sa préférée. Il rampait, se mettait debout, retombait sur ses fesses et miaulait, s'attirant à presque tous les coups les regards attendris de la cuisinière.

Pour son âge, on pouvait dire que Tom était précoce. Il était très sage, car Harry veillait, et avait fait presque toutes ses dents sans verser une larme. Mais il ne jouait jamais avec les autres marmots.

 _Ils sont dégueulasses_ , pensait Harry en voyant Babeth et Elliot se fourrer mutuellement les doigts dans le nez, ou même ailleurs. _Je crois que je préfère jouer à avoir l'air plus intelligent qu'eux._

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Vers deux ans, comme tout môme de cet âge-là, Tom eut une crise existentielle où le seul mot qu'il consentait à dire était « Non ». Adieu les adorables miaulements à tue-tête. C'était des « Non, non, non ! » à chaque cuillerée de soupe, à chaque fois qu'on l'amenait se coucher.

 _Mais tais-toi donc !_ s'énervait Harry.

Rien n'y faisait. Il avait beau fermer la bouche, une force inconnue la rouvrait pour crier « Non ».

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans sa tête de bébé. Les deux premières années, _l'autre_ avait été presque inexistant. Sa présence avait été si faible, si cachée, que Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée.

Mais, après dix-huit mois d'existence larvesque, la conscience légitime du corps que le Survivant squattait commença à se réveiller et à s'affirmer de plus en plus.

Harry maîtrisait toujours les mouvements de son corps, mais _l'autre_ pouvait choisir de l'arrêter. Harry voulait rester tranquille mais _l'autre_ décidait de balancer ses cubes en plastique dans tous les sens. Harry écoutait les informations à la radio mais _l'autre_ préférait chiper les jouets d'un gosse plus petit, rien que pour le plaisir de le faire pleurer.

La conscience de Tom Riddle s'éveillait et elle considérait, non sans raison, Harry comme un intrus. Bien sûr, ce dernier avait presque tout le temps le dessus. Il avait quinze années de maturité de plus et une volonté carrément plus forte. Enfin bon, Tom pouvait à peine _penser_.

Le garnement, néanmoins, n'était pas stupide. Ainsi, chaque jour, ses pensées se formulaient avec des images plus précises et des mots plus nombreux. Harry craignait le jour où il aurait assez de bagages linguistiques pour lui tenir tête.

 **xXx**

La crise des deux ans de Tom, en apparence, ne dura pas très longtemps. Il cessa de répondre « Non » à tout ce qu'on lui proposait et mangeait ses légumes verts sans rechigner. Tout le monde s'émerveilla de sa maturité exemplaire. En réalité, le gamin s'était simplement aperçu qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il était bien plus intéressant d'emmerder, quelqu'un qui avait bien plus d'autorité sur lui que les dames de l'orphelinat.

Bien entendu, il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais il avait compris qu'il n'y était pas tout seul. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Aussi prenait-il un malin plaisir à s'opposer à Harry. Dès qu'il sentait que l' _autre_ , Harry, se faisait plus faible, il en profitait pour faire des bêtises, par simple esprit de contradiction. Puis la crise passa. Cependant, la conscience de l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de croître et de prendre de plus en plus de place dans leur tête commune.

Harry, au début, avait ragé devant l'éveil de cette autre conscience. Quand il sentait les mots de Tom envahir son esprit, il faisait tout pour les repousser, comme s'il s'était agi d'une maladie contagieuse.

Pourtant, plus le temps passait, moins il luttait contre Tom. Quand Tom eut deux ans et demi, il abandonna toute défense.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire ?_ C'est encore qu'un bébé ! se dit-il la première fois qu'il céda aux caprices du futur Voldemort.

Lui qui avait tout d'abord combattu tout mouvement provenant de son autre conscience, laissait désormais faire le bambin. Il se contentait d'observer ses actions comme une mère surveille son enfant.

 **xXx**

Il s'émerveillait presque malgré lui d'assister, tous les jours, aux premières loges, à la construction d'une conscience. Il se rendit finalement compte qu'il avait développé, sans s'en apercevoir, un attachement étrange à Tom.

Qui a vécu dans la tête de quelqu'un pendant plus de deux ans se sent si proche de lui qu'il lui devient alors impossible de le haïr. Même l'homme qui possèderait une âme nauséabonde et vicieuse n'arriverait pas à la détester sincèrement. Cette âme méchante et perverse, ce serait encore lui.

 _Tom Riddle, qui empile consciencieusement des cubes, c'est moi_ , pensa Harry.

 _Tom joue_ , dit la conscience de Tom. _Tom aime jouer._

 _C'est bien_ , commenta Harry. _Et si on faisait une pyramide ?_

 _Tom veut._

Et l'enfant jouait tout seul mais en fait il était deux. Tom et Harry étaient devenus indissociables. Même s'ils étaient deux consciences, ils formaient un même être. C'était d'ailleurs ce que tout le monde voyait : il n'y avait définitivement qu'un seul bébé qui tentait de faire une pyramide avec ses cubes. Personne n'apercevait à côté de lui d'adolescent binoclard avec une cicatrice sur le front.

Harry lui-même finit par oublier qu'il avait, presque trois ans auparavant, eut une autre apparence physique. Son ancienne vie lui semblait comme un vieux et drôle de rêve, dont il n'avait plus trop le temps de s'occuper. Il passait ses journées à veiller sur Tom et Merlin savait comment un gamin pouvait être épuisant.

Le 31 juillet 1929, pourtant, il sentit quelque chose dans son ventre de petit garçon. Depuis quand est-ce que cette date n'était plus celle de son anniversaire ? De toute façon, ce serait insensé de fêter son anniversaire alors qu'il n'était techniquement pas encore né. Mais quel âge avait-il, alors ? Tom avait deux ans et demi, certes. Mais lui, Harry, avait-il dix-sept, neuf mois et des poussières, âge auquel il s'était réincarné en Tom ? Avait-il cessé de vieillir quand il avait abandonné sa première existence ?

Mais s'il était une âme pouvait-il avoir un âge ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait mourir ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le 31 décembre 1929, Tom fêta ses trois ans dans la dignité.

Ce fut un jour de l'an très festif : l'orphelinat avait accueilli, quelques jours plus tôt, deux nouveaux enfants très bruyants mais adorables, et Miss Cole, qui occupait le poste de Directrice depuis quelques jours seulement, leur avait permis de se coucher à minuit. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les chahuteurs.

Les deux nouveaux, qui avaient sept et huit ans, passèrent la soirée à sauter de partout et à quémander des sucreries, monopolisant l'attention de tous.

Dans leur coin, Tom et Harry jouaient avec leur cadeau d'anniversaire, un puzzle en bois qui représenterait, une fois terminé, trois fillettes se promenant dans une forêt.

A la fin des années 1920, l'industrie du jouet avait bien décollée et les poupées, figurines en plomb et ours en peluche n'étaient plus réservés aux familles aisées. Toutefois, on n'avait pas encore inventé les casse-têtes estampillés « 3 ans et + » et le jeu qu'on avait offert à Tom était trop compliqué pour lui.

Mais pour Harry, il était évidemment très simple. Le Survivant mania habilement les pièces et ne tarda pas à placer la dernière à la bonne place. Cette prouesse – aucun enfant de trois ans ordinaire n'était capable d'assembler un puzzle de trente pièces – lui valut des applaudissements de Miss Cole.

– Félicitations, Tom ! lui dit-elle avec un de ses rares sourires.

L'enfant ne répondit pas et la Directrice de l'orphelinat fronça des sourcils en marmonnant à une des assistantes, Ana :

– Cet enfant est décidément étrange.

Harry avait entendu et il s'indigna intérieurement. Les adultes avaient tendance à parler devant les enfants comme s'ils n'existaient pas ou étaient trop stupides pour comprendre. Et en plus, Miss Cole était injuste. Si Tom n'avait pas répondu, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un gamin bizarre mais parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à réfléchir.

Et quand on a trois ans, ça demande beaucoup de de concentration.

 _J'ai pas fini le jeu. Mais c'est mes mains. C'est l'autre. Merci, l'autre_ , pensa hasardeusement Tom.

 _De rien_ , répondit Harry.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que les pensées de Harry et Tom se succédaient mais c'était leur premier échange conscient. Tom avait remercié Harry de l'avoir aidé, et cela marqua le début de leur relation. Ce fut aussi le premier souvenir de Tom.

Cette modeste discussion lança plusieurs années de dialogue permanent. Ils coulèrent des jours heureux.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Les enfants de l'orphelinat allaient à l'école publique à partir de sept ans. Jusqu'à cet âge-là, c'était les filles de l'orphelinat qui leur donnaient les leçons.

Berthe, une des nourrices, était chargée de faire dessiner les plus petits et d'apprendre à écrire leurs prénoms aux plus grands. Tom apprit à orthographier le sien très rapidement, en partie parce qu'il était très court, en partie parce que Harry lui montra comment bien tenir son crayon. L'enfant signait désormais chacun de ses dessins, avec une sorte d'auto-satisfaction qui faisait rire et frémir Harry. Mais toutes ses craintes s'écroulaient quand Tom lui demandait : _Harry, apprend-moi à écrire « Harry »._

Martha, l'infirmière, enseignait quand elle en avait le temps à compter. Et quand par miracle il n'y avait aucun blessé ou malade, elle nommait les uns après les autres les objets qui entouraient les enfants. Ces derniers devaient ensuite, si son doigt pointait vers la chaise, dire « chaise » et non pas « porte » etc. Tom était un petit génie à ce jeu, car il y avait toujours quelqu'un, dans son oreille interne, pour lui souffler la réponse.

Avec l'aide de son ami imaginaire, il maîtrisa très vite un nombre impressionnant de mots, qu'il gardait jalousement pour lui. Il était persuadé d'être la seule personne au monde à savoir ce que « fondamental » ou « hippodrome » signifiaient. Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il se rappelait vraiment de leurs définitions, mais au moins, il connaissait plein de mots.

 _Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ était sa pensée favorite.

 **xXx**

Ainsi, Tom et Harry passèrent quatre ans de plus sur les terrains de l'établissement, à se chamailler et se réconcilier intérieurement. Ils étaient un garçon modèle ce qui leur permettait d'avoir beaucoup de temps libre, pour vadrouiller dans la cour et jouer avec les chats errants. Ils explorèrent tous les recoins de l'orphelinat, du grenier encombré de meubles cassés au sous-sol qui servait de garde-manger, et s'aventuraient, les jours où ils se sentaient d'humeur audacieuse, dans les rues alentour.

Bien entendu, il ne pouvait rien arriver à Tom, car Harry était toujours là pour veiller aux individus suspects et aux automobiles. Ces dernières se multipliaient à un rythme incroyable, ce qui rappelait à Harry que les années 30, c'était tout de même un autre monde. Il partageait avec Tom la même excitation devant les looks des voitures qui passaient, devant les vitrines des magasins de vêtements sur-mesure.

On les rappelait rarement à l'ordre car, après tout, ils étaient vraiment un petit garçon irréprochable. Tom avait toujours tout juste aux petites interrogations orales qu'on leur faisait occasionnellement passer, savait compter jusqu'à quarante, nommait toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et connaissait son alphabet.

Par ailleurs, il dessinait admirablement bien, pour un garçon de son âge. En fait, lui-même était incapable de gribouiller un château-fort mais, par chance, Harry était toujours là pour lui filer un coup de pouce.

Tom ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir, au tout début, vécu la présence de l' _autre_ comme envahissante. « Harry » avait toujours était lui, avec lui, là pour lui, et il en était si heureux qu'il en devenait presque collant, si l'on peut se coller soi-même.

 _Je t'adore, Harry_ , pensait souvent l'enfant.

 _Oh, bordel, moi aussi je t'adore, mon petit Tom._

 _Ca veut dire quoi, « bordel » ?_

 **xXx**

Les rares candidats à l'adoption étaient tous très intéressés par le petit garçon si poli, si doué, si mignon, qui jouait dans son coin. Mais Madame Cole – elle s'était mariée entre temps – , n'appréciait pas vraiment Tom et le décrivait comme un enfant très solitaire, qui pouvait passer des journées sans parler, ou presque. En réalité, elle aurait bien voulu le voir partir, mais elle avait peur qu'on le leur ramène. Ça mettrait l'établissement en difficulté. Tom n'était pas sociable et il fallait avouer qu'il pouvait même être un peu effrayant, quand il marmonnait tout seul, les yeux dans le vague et tout le corps immobile. Et puis, il y avait sa maturité qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il était cependant faux de dire que Tom était un enfant solitaire. Certes, il n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres gosses, qu'il trouvait stupides et pleurnichards. Mais c'était parce qu'il avait déjà un ami intelligent, calme et bienveillant dans sa tête, un ami qui ne pourrait jamais le trahir car il était une partie de lui-même.

Tom se sentait comme le héros des bande-dessinées que la Directrice distribuait quand on avait reçu dix bons points. Il n'était pas un petit garçon normal.

Tout comme les autres gosses de l'orphelinat, il n'avait pas de famille. Mais contrairement à eux, il avait un ami fidèle, un ami pour de vrai, pour la vie.

 _Harry_ , appelait-il souvent.

 _Oui_ , répondait toujours le Survivant, avec amusement.

 _Rien. Viens, on va dehors._

Il était l'enfant le plus chanceux du monde. Qu'importait s'il lui arrivait de penser à voix haute, d'être traité de fou par Elliot, Babeth et Dorothy. Personne d'autre n'avait un « Harry », Harry était à lui, rien qu'à lui !

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry, lui aussi, était heureux. Il avait abandonné tout projet de revenir en 1998. Il n'y pensait même plus. Son quotidien était loin d'être extraordinaire. Ça tombait bien, il n'avait jamais désiré avoir une vie extraordinaire.

Hermione et Ron lui manquaient encore mais cela faisait désormais six ans qu'il ne les avait pas vus. La douleur ne faisait plus comme un éclair dans son cœur. Elle se rappelait seulement à lui comme un vieux point de côté, avec qui on a appris à vivre. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si ses deux amis étaient morts. Comment pourrait-il pleurer des personnes qui n'étaient pas encore nées ?

Quant à comment il était devenu la moitié d'âme de Tom Riddle, il n'y réfléchissait plus beaucoup non plus. Il se mentait un peu, en se disant que maintenant que Tom était plus grand, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il laisse filtrer trop d'informations sur lui, Harry. Si Tom apprenait qu'il venait du futur... s'il apprenait que Harry et lui voulaient se tuer l'un et l'autre...

En ce qui concernait la nature de ce monde, c'était triste à dire mais, en six ans, il n'avait toujours pas avancé de ce côté-là. Un rêve, la réalité ? Une hallucination ?

Dans le cas où il aurait vraiment remonté le temps, il avait du complètement chambouler l'âme de Voldemort. Enfin quoi, le mage noir avait un ami et c'était lui, Harry Potter ! Quand il formulait ça comme ça, ça le remplissait d'effroi. Une fois, il s'était même imaginé que quand Tom aurait soixante-dix ans, ils iraient rendre visite à Ron et Hermione adolescents. Ce serait une drôle de rencontre...

Mais c'était dans tellement longtemps, c'était si improbable que Voldemort serre les deux Gryffondors dans ses bras que le Survivant écartait vite ces rêveries. A quoi bon ?

Et quand bien même tout ce qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs années n'était qu'une illusion, Harry s'en foutait. Chaque jour était rempli de tendresse et c'était ce dont son enfance à lui, et même celle du Voldemort de son présent, avaient cruellement manquée. Il faisait donc tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que son Tom sache qu'il avait quelqu'un qui ne le laisserait pas tomber, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait toujours compter.

Il avait réalisé que la magie ne lui manquait pas. C'était comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était un sorcier. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que même si on lui donnait une baguette, il ne serait pas capable de lancer un seul sort correct. C'était plutôt le contact rassurant de sa baguette qu'il regrettait un peu. Mais s'il y avait jadis tellement tenu, c'était justement parce qu'il se préparait toujours à une attaque surprise d'un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 **xXx**

En définitive, la vie à l'orphelinat était paisible et il n'avait à se défendre de rien, sauf des moqueries des plus grands. Certes, ce n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour grandir : c'était miteux, grisâtre, on n'avait sa propre chambre qu'à partir de sept ans, les plats se ressemblaient tous, les vêtements étaient usés, le confort très sommaire et les couloirs assez angoissants. Ils ne quittaient le quartier qu'une fois par an, en été, pour aller soit à la campagne, soit à la mer. Mais enfin, Harry n'était jamais seul. Il avait enfin une famille, un petit frère qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait.

Enfant, il croyait savourer les rares moments où les Dursley lui laissaient la maison. Avec un peu de recul, toutefois, il se rendit compte que ces soirées sur l'ordinateur de Dudley, ces pudding et autres victuailles volés n'étaient pas de si bons souvenirs. Il aurait sûrement préféré à la place de ces tête-à-tête avec lui-même – mais c'était surréaliste – exterminer des extraterrestres virtuels avec son cousin jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Au début des années 30, Harry avait beau toujours être un orphelin dont les autres se moquaient, il avait un petit frère, qui était si identique à lui qu'on pouvait l'appeler son jumeau. Il ne se sentait jamais seul.

Il y avait toujours l'enfant en lui pour lui demander de lui raconter une histoire avant qu'ils ne se couchent. Et il se réveillait toujours en compagnie de ce garçon qui était, assez ironiquement, celui qui allait le priver de famille soixante ans plus tard... Ou six ans plus tôt, il ne savait plus bien.

Mais cette douce routine avec Tom, fragile et solide à la fois, faillit bien éclater en morceaux le jour où tous deux sentirent, au bout de leurs doigts, les fourmillements caractéristiques de la magie.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 en ligne samedi 21 novembre** , le temps que je le peaufine !

P.S : La fanfic a maintenant une image de profil. Par ailleurs, Tom ne sera pas vraiment OOC. Le canon sera suivi de près. Mais c'est un enfant. Les enfants sont mignons. Bref, vous l'avez trouvé mignon, j'espère ? :x

Petite review, s'il-vous-plaît ? Est-ce que le chapitre vous a plu, quelle suite imaginez-vous ? /o/


	3. Le même regard franc et fier

**Mayunaise le 21 novembre 2015**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer et tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire :)

 **Précédemment :** Harry se réincarne en bébé Voldemort. Il badde, il désespère, puis il s'y fait. Les années passent. Tom et lui, comme deux frères fusionnels, coulent des jours heureux, jusqu'au jour où ils sentent dans leurs doigts les fourmillements de la magie.

 **En réponse à Guest :** Tu verras que Tom n'utilisera pas beaucoup la magie jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Pour ce qui est de parler à un serpent ou de la rencontre avec Dumbledore, oui, oui, mais pas tout de suite. Et quand est-ce que Tom apprendra (toute) la vérité... Pas tout de suite non plus. Le rythme de l'histoire sera plus lent, désormais. En tout cas, c'est cool que t'aimes bien l'image de profil, j'imagine que mes dessins et mon écriture s'accordent :) Et merci d'avoir joué le jeu des suppositions, c'est agréable !

 **En réponse à L'Abrutie :** Hey, c'est cool de te retrouver. Et oui, leur relation sera vite étouffante et mortifère, surtout quand la puberté arrivera :) J'aime peu les personnages OOC donc Tom, malgré sa mignonnitude d'enfant et la présence de Harry, malgré leur big love (haha) deviendra ce qu'il deviendra. Bien entendu, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est _comment_. Merci pour ton message !

 **En réponse à L.L.P :** Il y a évidemment une explication à ce retour dans le passé. Pour ne pas ruiner le plot, je peux pas vraiment en dire plus. En tout cas, pas de la boucle temporelle (si tu penses à une histoire qui se répète à l'infini). L'intrigue est linéaire et elle s'arrêtera à un moment donné. Désolée si mes réponses sont vagues, je vais essayer petit à petit d'incorporer des indices. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux faire comme si tout ça était un A.U et que Tom avait toujours eu un petit Harry dans sa tête :) Merci pour ton message, tes commentaires positifs et tes questionnements interpellants. Pour ce qui est de la ponctualité, j'espère qu'elle tiendra !

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Découverte de la magie (1934 / 7 ans)  
**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le même regard franc et fier**

* * *

Tom et Harry se coiffaient devant la glace de leur armoire, comme tous les matins. Pour une raison inconnue, une mèche de cheveux s'obstinait à se la jouer anarchiste, irritant les nerfs du petit maniaque.

 _Je comprends pas_ , bougonnait-il. _D'habitude, tout est toujours parfait !_

 _Calme-toi_ , lui conseilla Harry, l'agaçant encore un peu plus.

Tom, à seulement sept ans, était un garçon très propre et coquet. Ses vêtements étaient usés mais jamais tachés, ses genoux n'affichaient aucun hématome. Il limait ses ongles régulièrement, se savonnait entre les fesses et les orteils et changeait de caleçon tous les jours.

S'il avait pu le faire, il aurait certainement lavé son linge lui-même mais personne n'aurait laissé un enfant, même s'il a un ami imaginaire majeur et vacciné, plonger ses bras dans les cuves pleines de savon et d'eau chaude pour battre vigoureusement les habits. C'était une des règles de l'établissement : chacun sa place.

Ce matin-là, le garçon tentait de dompter un épi rebelle, les yeux rivés sur son reflet moqueur, quand quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Sa main droite, celle qui tenait le peigne, fut soudain prise de fourmillements. Et l'épi _disparut_.

Tom n'avait pas été frappé par la foudre, mais il avait l'impression que ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter était similaire. Une force mystérieuse était passée dans ses doigts, violant sans scrupule toute son intimité. Il se sentait entièrement changé, comme si on l'avait vidé de tous ses organes pour ensuite les remettre à la hâte à leur place. Quelque chose avait chamboulé tout ce que son abdomen cachait jalousement, inversant poumon droit et gauche, emplacement de la rate et du pancréas. Est-ce que c'était venu de l'extérieur, de l'intérieur ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais c'était pas normal.

 **xXx**

 _T'as senti ?_ demanda Tom, d'une voix mentale inquiète.

D'autres pensées, moins intelligibles, se chamaillaient entre elles : _Qu'est-ce que c'était–On aurait dit un éclair–Harry me répond pas–Pourquoi il me répond pas–Est-ce que je vais mourir ?_

Harry, lui aussi, réfléchissait à toute allure. Malheureusement, comme il réfléchissait en utilisant des mots, Tom entendit clairement toutes ses pensées paniquées.

 _Merde merde merde–Comment faire–C'est forcément la magie–C'est trop tôt–Oh Merlin que faire ?  
_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? De quoi tu parles, je comprends pas !_ s'énerva silencieusement l'enfant, les yeux rivés sur son reflet.

Harry fut bien obligé de regarder lui aussi dans la glace.

Tom et lui se coiffaient devant tous les matins mais, pour la première fois, le Survivant réalisa que l'enfant qui se tenait en face de lui, c'était Tom Riddle. Il s'était tellement habitué au garçon qu'il en avait presque oublié son identité. Tom avait son petit caractère, certes. Il n'était pas facile à vivre, surtout vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre. Il se montrait capricieux, du moins avec Harry, et parfois carrément insupportable. Jusque-là pourtant, Harry ne l'avait jamais considéré sérieusement comme un Voldemort en herbe.

 _Enfin, merde quoi, je lui lis des histoires avant qu'on s'endorme !_

Comment croire qu'un garçon qui n'avait même pas encore appris à lire pourrait, un jour, tuer ses parents, torturer des Moldus, détruire des villages ? Comment imaginer que le gamin qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un petit frère, comme un fils, comme un jumeau, était l'homme qui avait tenté un nombre effrayant de fois de l'assassiner ?

Mais le garçon dans le miroir, même s'il était de quelques années plus jeune que celui que Harry avait vu dans la Pensine, avait le même regard franc et fier. Pas de doute : Voldemort était à la fois son passé, son présent et son futur.

 **xXx**

Merope Gaunt, si elle avait encore été en vie, aurait pu nourrir un amour incestueux pour son propre fils. Il n'avait que sept ans mais il était déjà beau. Ses joues encore rondes promettaient d'éclore en pommettes dures. Ses lèvres minces et pâles souriaient souvent de façon charmante. Sans doute que Harry projetait sur lui des images de sa version plus âgée, lisant dans ses traits enfantins le charisme du Préfet-en-Chef qu'il avait rencontré dans la Chambre des Secrets.

 _Mais les candidats à l'adoption eux-mêmes disent qu'il est beau, que son visage est raffiné... Non, c'est pas exactement ça. Ce qu'il a de vraiment incroyable, c'est ses yeux._

Les yeux de Tom étaient d'un brun très banal. C'était pourtant eux qui faisaient de Tom un tout harmonieux et complexe, en perpétuel écho. C'était eux qui lui conféraient son allure de fantôme, son étrange délicatesse.

Harry avait compris, avec le temps, qu'un regard à la couleur exceptionnelle séduisait sans difficulté, sans même le vouloir. Il suffisait d'avoir les yeux bleus ou verts pour qu'ils attirent et retiennent naturellement l'attention. Ainsi, il semblait que la seule chose dont on se souvenait de Lily Potter était le vert lumineux de ses yeux. En tout cas, c'était l'impression que donnaient tous ceux qui l'avait connue.

Ça l'avait toujours frustré et attristé qu'on lui parle de James comme d'un gars extraordinaire, et de sa mère seulement comme d'une belle rousse aux yeux verts.

 _Bon okay, Slughorn était fan d'elle, même si elle était Née-Moldue. Mais là n'est pas le propos._

Là où il voulait en venir, c'était que les yeux de Tom Riddle n'avaient pas l'avantage d'avoir une teinte hors du commun. Ils aguichaient par leur seul contour délicat, par leur profondeur presque gênante chez un enfant. C'était comme s'ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour compenser la banalité de leur couleur. Ils n'en étaient que plus captivants.

Comme deux gouffres, ils aspiraient le monde et promettaient à celui qui oserait y plonger un vertige astral. Ils invitaient à lâcher prise, à abandonner la prison du corps pour pénétrer dans les abysses. Dans ce monde intra-oculaire, la lumière ne pouvait entrer. Les grandes profondeurs étaient un lieu nocturne et glacial, où l'homme qui s'égarait n'avait que peu de chance d'un jour revenir à la surface. Déchiqueté sans bruit ni remous par une horde de créatures sans nom, celui qui croisait le regard de Tom avait soudain froid.

 **xXx**

Tom Riddle à sept ans n'était pas vraiment beau : quelque chose de trop puissant se diffusait de ses traits. De loin, il était identique à tout enfant. Sa silhouette ne se distinguait pas des autres. Mais dès qu'on l'approchait, sa présence faisait vibrer les contours du monde.

 _J'ai du charisme, c'est vrai,_ murmura le reflet avec une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux. _Mais je suis un être si complexe qu'à la fois, j'attire et j'effraie. Appelle-moi « Feu-follet » !_

Il y avait ceux qui étaient attirés par l'aura de l'enfant. La petite Margaret, neuf ans, avait le béguin pour lui. Harry l'avait remarqué, pas Tom. Pourtant, la fillette le bouffait avec les yeux. Quant à Ivy, la cuisinière, elle lui accordait toujours une portion plus grosse que celle des autres, prétextant que manger, c'était le début du bonheur.

Il y avait ceux que sa présence effrayait un peu. C'était le cas de Madame Cole et de quelques adoptants. Tom avait l'air trop intelligent pour un enfant, son regard était trop grave. Et Harry, en observant les traits tendus de leur reflet, réalisa que c'était en partie _à cause de lui_. Le garçon abritait dans sa tête une conscience qui avait plus de deux fois son âge biologique et c'était ça qui tourmentait certains adultes.

 _Ce qui est flippant, c'est pas vraiment Tom_ , comprit Harry, abasourdi _. Ce qui est flippant et attirant dans les yeux de Tom, c'est moi ! Ce qui le rend si présent dans une pièce, c'est moi !  
_

 _Je comprends rien à ce que tu penses depuis tout-à-l'heure !_ l'interrompit Tom. _Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que c'était dans nos doigts ? Harry !_

 **xXx**

Tom n'était certainement pas aussi anormal que Madame Cole le prétendait mais il restait un gamin autoritaire. Il exigeait des réponses de Harry de la même façon qu'il avait ordonné à Dumbledore, dans la Pensine, de lui prouver qu'il était un sorcier. Harry réalisa que l'armoire qui prendrait momentanément feu, impressionnant le futur Lord Voldemort, était justement celle devant laquelle Tom se tenait. Tom était... Harry se censura juste à temps.

 _Je comprends pas, Harry !_ grogna Tom. _Qu'est-ce que c'est « dumbledore » ? Et « voldemort » ? Pourquoi tu penses que mon armoire va prendre feu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a senti tout-à-l'heure dans nos doigts ? Réponds-moi !  
_

Le garçon était tellement en colère que ses lèvres se tordaient malgré lui. Son reflet ne montrait plus un visage harmonieux mais un regard torturé, une bouche qui se parlait à elle-même, un enfant qui cherchait des réponses dans des yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

Tom avait beau fixer le miroir, ce n'était pas Harry en face de lui mais seulement son reflet. A quoi ressemblait Harry, d'ailleurs ? Avait-il une apparence ?

 _Harry_ , appela-t-il avec le plus de calme possible. _Harry, dis-moi si tu sais quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît_.

Cette pensée d'apparence maîtrisée ne dissimulait pas toutes celles qui s'agitaient devant, après, derrière elle. Celles-là allaient trop vite pour que le Survivant les assimile, mais elles signifiaient les mêmes choses : un état de panique, un sentiment de trahison, d'incompréhension. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Harry, pour une raison ou une autre, détenait des réponses.

Harry était incapable de répondre. Ses pensées à lui n'étaient pas plus ordonnées que celles de Tom. Il régnait dans leur tête commune une cacophonie éprouvante et étouffante, mais il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision.

 _J'ai peur_ , pensa Tom, au même moment où il cria « Parle ! » à son reflet.

Le reflet ne fit que crier en même temps que lui et fermer la bouche en même temps que lui.

 _Mais gueule pas !_ s'énerva finalement Harry. _Tu crois qu'on a pas déjà une sale réputation ?_

 _Parle_ , pensa l'enfant silencieusement. _Tu m'abandonneras pas, hein ? J'ai peur. Est-ce que je vais mourir ? C'était quoi, ce courant électrique ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? D'habitude, tu sais toujours tout !  
_

 **xXx**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom Riddle désirait que son Harry soit palpable, qu'il soit un vrai garçon... Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait pu le remuer dans tous les sens, le gifler, ou encore l'enfermer dans l'armoire et jeter la clef. Mais comme Harry n'existait que dans sa tête, il lui était impossible de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit et c'était désespérant.

Qui était Harry, que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi pensait-il des mots qui n'avaient pas l'air d'exister, comme « pensine » ou « dumbledore » ? « Sorcier », pourquoi Harry avait-il pensé que Tom était un _sorcier_?

Est-ce que Harry, qui avait jusque-là été son infaillible allié, même quand il désapprouvait ses actions, se retournait contre lui ? Est-ce qu'à l'instar de certains enfants de l'orphelinat, il le croyait malade de la tête ? C'était ça que voulait dire « sorcier », n'est-ce pas ?

Mais enfin, si ses camarades le traitaient de « taré », c'était justement _à cause_ de Harry ! Quand il parlait tout seul, c'était que, trop enthousiaste, il oubliait de garder ses pensées pour lui. Et si son regard effrayait les autres, c'était parce qu'il appartenait aussi à Harry, son ami imaginaire. C'était comme s'il avait quatre yeux.

Harry, toujours rassurant, intrinsèquement familier, son autre lui-même, Harry pensait des choses incompréhensibles et qui étaient forcément liées au fourmillement étrange dans leurs doigts, un instant plus tôt.

Et si Harry était le diable ? Et s'il n'existait pas ? Et si Tom était fou ?

 **xXx**

Toutes ces années, Tom ne s'était jamais demandé d'où est-ce que Harry venait et pourquoi il était avec lui. Soit il avait eu beaucoup de chance à la naissance, soit il avait été élu – cette option lui plaisait particulièrement –, mais il n'avait pas osé se poser plus de questions que cela, de peur qu'on lui retire son bienfaiteur.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, Harry le lui ayant déconseillé. Harry avait affirmé que les autres personnes n'avaient pas deux consciences et que ça leur ferait peur. De toute manière, tous deux se rappelaient de l'adolescent que les parents avaient abandonné à l'orphelinat, parce qu'il était dérangé. Mais même Madame Cole n'en avait pas voulu, elle l'avait déposé à l'asile.

Pourquoi Tom aurait-il cherché à savoir d'où lui venait son plus grand bien, alors qu'il était si facile de simplement en profiter ? Il s'en fichait d'où Harry lui venait, s'il venait même de quelque part, tant qu'il était _là_. Harry était lui-même, au même titre qu'il avait deux bras. Il n'allait pas rejeter son bras gauche sous prétexte qu'il avait déjà un bras droit.

Bien entendu, il avait récolté quelques informations sur Harry, à force, sans effort. Harry était un garçon, comme lui. Son ton était plus grave, plus mûr que le sien. Il n'avait pourtant pas la voix chevrotante du prêtre : il était un grand, mais pas un trop grand. Il savait beaucoup plus de choses que Tom. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Tom ne se voyait pas être ami avec quelqu'un d'inférieur. Il tremblait d'effroi quand il s'imaginait qu'il aurait pu tomber sur une conscience sotte, comme celle de Billy Stubbs.

Harry aimait raconter des histoires et faire des plaisanteries stupides. Il était souvent très bavard même si, parfois, il pouvait ne pas penser pendant des heures et laisser Tom s'occuper presque tout seul de son corps. Presque, car il suffisait que Tom l'appelle pour que son ami se manifeste.

C'était assez étrange, mais ils n'avaient absolument pas les mêmes goûts, alors qu'ils partageaient leurs papilles gustatives. Harry bavait mentalement dès qu'il entendait le mot « fromage ». Tom trouvait ça dégoûtant mais il se forçait toujours à finir son assiette car il s'était aperçu que ça faisait plaisir à son mai.

Une fois, la voix lui avait dit : _Dans une autre vie, j'ai un peu trop souffert de la faim pour supporter la vue de nourriture qui va partir à la poubelle_.

Au fil du temps, Harry avait donc laissé échapper assez d'indices pour que Tom comprenne qu'il avait eu une vie avant lui, dans un monde lointain. Ça semblait logique car Tom n'avait que sept ans alors que Harry en avait... plus.

Il avait trouvé ça encore plus génial. Son ami, en plus d'être intelligent, protecteur et toujours fidèle au poste, venait d'ailleurs ! Tom était vraiment privilégié, l'élu des dieux.

Néanmoins, le petit Tom était ce qu'il était. Même s'il adorait littéralement Harry. il n'avait jusque-là pas trouvé utile de chercher à en savoir plus sur sa vie passée. Ce n'était pas important, tant que Harry restait pour toujours dans sa tête. Pourquoi s'intéresser à son identité ? C'était son ami, c'était son autre lui, et Tom trouvait ces titres suffisants pour définir son identité.

 **xXx**

 _C'était bête de penser que Harry n'existait pas et que je l'avais inventé_ , admit Tom. _Il utilise des mots que je connais pas, il m'apprend des trucs que je connais pas. Ça veut bien dire qu'il existe en dehors de moi, qu'il a une vie à lui. Je peux pas non plus croire qu'il est le diable. Le diable est méchant. Harry est mon ami. Mais il me cache quand même des choses. J'aime pas ça._

 _Tu t'es calmé ?_ demanda doucement Harry. _Je tiens à préciser que mes plaisanteries ne sont pas stupides_.

 _Explique-moi_ , pensa Tom d'un ton geignard qui se voulait arrogant. _Si t'es pas le diable ou une invention, dis-moi tout. C'était quoi, dans nos doigts ? Tu sais des choses._

 _C'est vrai,_ concéda Harry. _Mais tu es si jeune..._

Tom était encore un enfant, mais Harry n'agissait-il pas comme Dumbledore, en le surprotégeant, en lui cachant la vérité ? Il ne lui faisait pas du bien. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas lui dire, tout simplement ? Pas tout, bien entendu, mais...

 _Qui est Dumbledore ?_ demanda à nouveau Tom. _Tu penses beaucoup à lui._

 _Je peux pas tout te dire_ , répondit Harry, en mobilisant ses faibles qualités d'Occlumens.

C'était assez aberrant d'essayer de fermer son esprit à soi-même mais c'était mieux que de laisser Tom apprendre que...

 _Apprendre que quoi ?_

Harry soupira si fort que le corps de Tom soupira avec lui. Il se sentait épuisé et ils venaient à peine de se lever. Ils n'étaient même pas encore allés pisser.

 _Viens, on se couche et je te raconte ce que je peux_ , proposa-t-il.

Le garçon acquiesça à son reflet, posa son peigne en corne sur la table de chevet et s'allongea. Il ferma les yeux. C'était comme ça qu'il pouvait le mieux se concentrer sur les murmures de son autre. Sa respiration devint lente, comme s'il allait s'endormir. Il pouvait presque s'imaginer un spectre aux lèvres froides chuchotant à son oreille.

 _Tu sais, ce qu'on a ressenti dans nos doigts, tout-à-l'heure ? Et bien, c'était de la magie. Tu es un sorcier, Tom_.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry raconta à Tom tout ce qu'il put – c'était beaucoup et peu de choses à la fois. Il lui parla d'abord de la magie et du monde sorcier qui cohabitait avec celui des Moldus, les personnes non-magiques. La magie se manifestait dès l'enfance, souvent quand le petit sorcier était contrarié et qu'il ne trouvait pas de solution. Tom n'arrivant pas à dompter son épi avec son peigne, sa magie lui avait donné un coup de pouce.

 _Mais les enfants ne contrôlent pas bien leurs pouvoirs alors tu ne dois absolument pas chercher à les utiliser. Ça pourrait causer des catastrophes_ , insista Harry.

De temps en temps, Tom ressentirait ces picotements mystérieux et sûrement que ses épis disparaîtraient. Sous le coup de la colère, les vitres trembleraient un peu. Il faudrait cependant qu'il attende d'entrer à l'école de sorcellerie pour maîtriser tout ça. De toute façon, sans baguette magique, il n'irait pas bien loin.

 _Okay, okay, j'ai compris !_ souffla Tom. _C'est comment, l'école ?_

Il n'existait pas d'école primaire sorcière : soit les enfants sorciers allaient à l'école moldue, soit ils bénéficiaient de l'enseignement de leurs parents à domicile. Tom, lui, entrerait à l'école primaire moldue du quartier en septembre prochain.

C'est à onze ans que les enfants sorciers commençaient leur scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie. La plus renommé du Royaume-Uni, Poudlard, se trouvait en Ecosse. C'était un pensionnat où l'on restait sept ans et où l'on apprenait toute sorte de choses, mais surtout à maîtriser et à utiliser intelligemment la magie, à l'aide d'une baguette.

Dès que Harry sentait ses pensées s'aventurer trop loin, il se rabattait sur des informations futiles. Il y en avait beaucoup et Tom l'écoutait penser avec avidité.

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient droit à un animal de compagnie, soit une chouette, très pratique pour échanger du courrier, soit un crapaud, soit un chat. Il y avait deux examens officiels organisés par le Ministère de la Magie : les BUSES, à la fin de la cinquième année, et les ASPICS, qui clôturaient la dernière année. A dix-sept ans, un sorcier devenait majeur et pouvait choisir de continuer ses études dans une école supérieure spécialisée ou d'entreprendre une formation plus courte, ou enc...

 _Harry_ , l'interrompit Tom. _Comment tu sais tout ça ?_

 _Tu me crois, alors ?_ s'étonna malgré lui Harry.

Le souvenir de sa conversation avec Dumbledore, à la fin de leur deuxième leçon privée, lui revint en mémoire sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. A ce moment-là, il s'était déjà étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle Tom Riddle avait accepté sa nature de sorcier. Il s'efforça immédiatement de penser à autre chose, espérant que Tom n'avait pas entrevu quelques images du futur. Ce serait désastreux, s'il apprenait que Harry venait de si _tard._

 _Le pire serait qu'il découvre notre relation dans mon ancienne vie_ , songea le Survivant, conjurant dans son esprit d'imposantes images de chatons. _  
_

 **xXx**

Il semblait que l'autre garçon ne s'était aperçu de rien, car il répondit :

 _Je te crois bien sûr, vu que je me mens pas à moi-même. Et tu es moi. Je crois en moi. Qui est Dumbledore ?_

 _Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ?_

 _Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ?_ rétorqua Tom.

 _Tu as gagné,_ admit Harry. _Il y a sûrement pas de mal à lui dire ça _–__ _Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il est le Dir_ _ _–_ Il est professeur à Poudlard._

 _Ha_ , dit simplement Tom. _J'en étais sûr._

Harry fit semblant de le croire, Tom fit semblant de croire que Harry le croyait et ainsi de suite. Pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne pensa distinctement, puis Tom s'exclama :

 _Arrête de faire ça, j'ai l'air bête !_

Harry était tranquillement en train de sourire, satisfait. Le ton scandalisé du garçon le fit sourire de plus belle et il laissa même échapper un rire.

 _Si quelqu'un nous entend rire tout seul, on va nous mettre à l'asile_ , le gronda Tom.

Harry se calma.

 _Tu dois t'en douter, je suis moi aussi un sorcier_ , dit-il sobrement.

 _T'étais élève à Poudlard, avant de renaître avec moi ?_ demanda Tom, comme s'il rencontrait quotidiennement des personnes possédant des pouvoirs magiques. _  
_

Harry s'étonna encore une fois de la facilité avec laquelle Tom s'était approprié les tout nouveaux termes. Lui, il lui avait fallu bien plus de temps pour y croire...

 _C'est à peu près ça, oui_ , répondit évasivement Harry.

 _Est-ce que tu es mort ?_

Harry hésita. Oui et non. Il n'en était même pas sûr lui-même.

 _Comment ça, oui et non ?_ insista Tom.

 _C'est vraiment pas pratique de réfléchir quand quelqu'un entend tout ce qu'on pense !_

 _Je sais bien_ , remarqua l'enfant. _T'es pas sûr d'être mort et maintenant, tu vis avec moi. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu avais un corps, avant ?_

 _Bien sûr. Il y a des fantômes à Poudlard, mais j'étais un garçon normal, avec un corps et une seule conscience, avant. Pas comme toi._

 _A quoi tu ressemblais, alors ?_

Cela faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas songé à son apparence antérieure. Il s'était accoutumé à sa nouvelle existence en tant qu'esprit pas tout-à-fait incarné. Il se voyait comme une sorte d'aberration scientifique, un truc nacré flottant dans le cerveau de Tom, ou quelque part dans le vide métaphysique qu'était son âme-cœur. Il avait presque du mal à croire qu'avant, il était tout seul dans sa tête, et qu'il avait un corps à lui. Ce genre de vie lui semblait définitivement trop solitaire. Comment avait-il pu passer ses journées sans une autre conscience pour lui tenir compagnie, sans Tom ?

 **xXx**

Harry dévisagea leur reflet dans le miroir et répondit, choisissant bien ses mots :

 _Curieusement, je te ressemblais un peu. J'avais les cheveux noirs, j'étais assez maigre. Pas très grand.  
_

Tom sourit avec satisfaction.

 _Arrête ça, on a l'air stupide_ , plaisanta Harry.

 _Je suis juste content que tu me ressembles_ , se justifia le garçon. _C'est normal, nous ne sommes qu'un. C'est plus facile de t'imaginer comme mon jumeau._

 _Si on allait petit-déjeuner ?_ proposa Harry, en faisant se lever Tom. _Madame Cole va nous gronder. Et parler autant m'a donné faim.  
_

Tom refusa de descendre dans la salle à manger avant d'avoir terminé sa toilette. Il fut, comme l'avait prédit Harry, grondé très fort pour être arrivé si tard, et n'eut droit qu'à un verre de lait et un morceau de pain de la veille. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il était un sorcier ! Et Harry lui ressemblait !

C'était seulement dommage, très dommage, qu'il ne puisse pas encore utiliser ses pouvoirs. Peut-être que s'il insistait, Harry lui apprendrait quelques tours...

 _Même pas en rêve,_ commenta implacablement Harry. _Et maintenant, allons écrire en cursive les lettres « b » et « d »._

 _Mais tu sais que je les confonds !_

 _Justement._

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les jours suivants, Tom, d'ordinaire si assidu, les passa totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Les yeux vitreux, fixant des mondes imaginaires, il marmonnait dans son absence de barbe. Dès que quelqu'un lui demandait si ça allait, il répondait par un regard noir. Il disait être très occupé et que surtout, « laisse-moi tranquille ! Je pense. ».

Il fit pleurer Margaret, qui le traita de méchant garçon avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Harry le réprimanda vaguement mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup la fillette. Neuf ans, n'était-ce pas un peu tôt pour regarder un garçon avec avidité ?

En réalité, Tom passait son temps à discuter de la magie avec Harry. Comme il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser, il se consolait en apprenant le plus de choses possible sur elle. Comme ça, quand il entrerait à Poudlard... Car Harry lui avait promis, après l'école moldue – il prononçait ce mot nouveau avec mépris – ils iraient à Poudlard ! Personne ne saurait qu'il était né-Moldu. Tout le monde le prendrait pour un enfant de famille sorcière, un enfant qui aurait presque tout appris de la magie avant même d'avoir commencé l'école.

Oui, il fallait qu'il patiente encore quelques années et il serait en route pour le monde dans lequel il trouverait sa place, le monde de la magie !

 **xXx**

Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais rêvé de partir de l'orphelinat avant sa majorité. En effet, la plupart des enfants, orphelins ou abandonnés, ne s'en allaient pas avant. Ils étaient scolarisés jusqu'à quatorze ans et, ensuite, ils commençaient à travailler. Quand ils atteignaient vingt-et-un ans, ils empaquetaient leurs maigres affaires et quittaient définitivement l'établissement.

Il avait cru être condamné à vivre dans ce trou encore le triple de son âge. Les rares candidats à l'adoption se tournaient vers les bébés. Et quand un couple s'intéressait à lui – après tout, il était propre, mignon, bien élevé –, Madame Cole les en dissuadait d'un regard angoissé.

De toute façon, il n'avait jamais voulu être adopté. Il préférait la semi-liberté qui lui était actuellement accordée que l'amour forcé de parents inconnus. Il ne respectait et n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que Harry et il était persuadé qu'il en serait ainsi toute sa vie.

Les jours où vivre à l'orphelinat lui pesait trop, il élaborait des grands plans de fugues. Même si Harry prétendait qu'il ne l'aiderait jamais à s'enfuir, Tom savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber, car si l'un mourrait, l'autre ne survivrait pas.

Mais voilà que Harry lui promettait un avenir bien plus grandiose que celui d'Oliver Twist ! Quand il aurait onze ans, on viendrait le sortir de là. Il lui suffisait de patienter sagement. Accompagné de Harry, il entrerait à Poudlard, ce château gigantesque et enchanté, où il apprendrait des maléfices, des contre-sorts et l'art des potions !

 **xXx**

Il avait tellement hâte qu'il y pensait toute la journée. Malheureusement, il y avait toujours un imbécile pour le sortir de sa rêverie et lui rappeler qu'il lui restait encore quatre années à vivre dans la médiocrité.

– Va-t-en, Dennis ! cria-t-il au seul garçon qu'il considérait doté d'un cerveau, Dennis Bishop.

 _Non mais ça va pas_ _?_ l'engueula Harry.

Tom l'ignora.

– Oh, calme-toi, Tom, répliqua le grand enfant blond. C'est l'heure du couvre-feu, je voulais t'avertir.

Tom regarda autour de lui avec stupeur et se rendit compte qu'il était plongé dans le noir. Il venait de passer une heure à parler avec Harry de balais magiques.

– Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Et désolé, tu m'as surpris, lança Harry avec un sourire contrit qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Tom.

Tom monta dans sa chambre en rouspétant mentalement contre son ami imaginaire, qui prenait bien des libertés. Harry, pour sa part, le sermonna sur ses mauvaises manières.

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Avant, Tom ne détestait pas vraiment la vie à l'orphelinat car il croyait que c'était la seule possible. Et puis, c'était pas le luxe, les autres enfants étaient niais, mais Harry était avec lui, donc ça passait. Cependant, depuis que Harry lui avait parlé du monde incroyable des sorciers, où il pourrait réaliser tellement plus de choses que dans celui-ci, il avait commencé à haïr l'endroit où il vivait.

C'était si frustrant de savoir que tout ça existait, que quelque part dans la ville il y avait le Chemin de Traverse, sans pouvoir y aller ! C'était si frustrant de savoir qu'on est un être exceptionnel sans pouvoir le montrer aux autres ni même se le montrer à _soi-même_.

Dès que ses pensées se faisaient trop amères, heureusement, Harry était là pour le rassurer.

 _Tu verras Tom, ça va vite arriver. En attendant, demain, tu entres à l'école primaire, alors tachons de bien nous reposer._

 **xXxxXxxXx**

 _Ça va, t'es pas trop stressé ?_ demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.

 _Tu me prends pour qui ?_

Mais bien sûr, Tom ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Harry entendait ses pensées bordéliques, il sentait leurs mains moites et leur cœur battre fort, indices de l'état d'anxiété de l'enfant. Cependant, il savait que Tom prendrait très mal les mots de réconfort bateau qu'il avait en tête. Alors, il lui pressa simplement le bras droit.

Au fil des années, ils avaient implicitement convenu que Harry pouvait utiliser le bras gauche pour s'exprimer. Il le faisait rarement, car c'était étrange pour l'un comme pour l'autre mais, dans certains moments particuliers, tous deux faisaient comme s'ils étaient deux personnes séparées et Harry posait leur main gauche sur leur joue ou leur épaule.

Ces gestes signifiaient simplement : « Même si tu ne me vois pas, je suis là ».

– Tom, dépêche-toi, l'appela Anne. Et viens par ici, Billy ! Non mais sérieux, ces marmots alors !

Anne était une vieille femme qui avait au cours de sa vie occupé tous les postes de l'orphelinat. Quand Tom était encore bébé, Harry se rappelait qu'elle reprisait les chaussettes et tricotait les pulls et écharpes. Quand Tom avait commencé à parler, c'était elle qui gérait les stocks de savon, de nourriture et de tous les produits dont les enfants avaient besoin au quotidien. Quand Tom avait quitté les couches, elle s'occupait des nouveau-nés. Et quand Tom avait appris à s'habiller tout seul, elle était ambassadrice de l'orphelinat.

Le premier jour d'école de Tom, elle était son représentant légal.

Billy et Tom suivirent docilement leur accompagnatrice. Tous les trois pénétrèrent dans l'école, collés les uns contre les autres. Devenir écolier, ça arrivait pas tous les jours. Mais ce qui les intimidait vraiment, c'était tous ces enfants inconnus autour d'eux. En effet, à part à la messe, ils n'avaient jamais l'occasion d'en rencontrer.

Certains semblaient avoir leur âge, d'autres étaient plus grands. Il y en avait qui couraient de partout, s'interpellant les uns les autres. Il y en avait qui serraient leurs cartables avec un air inquiet. Tous étaient accompagnés d'une femme : leur mère ou leur nourrice.

De temps en temps, quelque chose venait rappeler à Harry qu'il était en plein milieu des années 1930. Ça pouvait être le style vestimentaire, bien sûr, la technologie sommaire ou encore les injustices sociales, qui étaient bien plus marquées qu'à son époque à lui. Aucun homme ne travaillait à l'orphelinat, c'était un travail de femme. Et, vraisemblablement, aucun homme n'accompagnait son gamin pour son premier jour d'école, c'était la tache de sa femme.

 **xXx**

Anne mena, d'un pas pressé, les deux enfants dans les couloirs de l'école primaire. Elle semblait bien connaître les locaux car elle n'hésita à aucun tournant. Tom aurait bien voulu prendre le temps d'examiner les alentours, mais ils se trouvèrent très vite devant une porte, où était écrit, selon Harry, « Bureau du Directeur ». Tom le crut sur parole.

Anne et le Directeur parlementèrent pendant dix minutes, que Tom et Billy passèrent à arpenter le couloir. C'était une école primaire très ordinaire, avec ses longs couloirs qui distribuaient des salles de classe remplies de pupitres, ses escaliers aux marches usées et ses couleurs rose, beige et jaune, censées rendre le lieu lumineux et accueillant.

Harry regardait tout ça avec la même curiosité que Tom. Si une chose l'étonnait vraiment, c'était que l'école soit mixte, mais il ne développa pas plus cette pensée, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons de son autre.

Le garçon, de toute manière, était trop occupé à regarder à l'intérieur d'une classe vide pour faire attention à Harry. Tout était exactement comme dans les livres ! Les pupitres en bois, avec leurs emplacements pour les encriers, les fenêtres sur toute la longueur de la pièce, l'estrade, derrière le bureau professoral et l'indispensable tableau noir, où les craies crisseraient bientôt. Il y avait une carte en couleurs du Royaume-Uni pendue au mur ainsi qu'une grande photo représentant, supposa Harry avec un frisson, des avions de la Royal Air Force.

 _Harry, même dans une école moldue, on apprend beaucoup de choses ?_

 _Les Moldus ne sont pas stupides_ , soupira Harry. _Tu vas voir, l'école, c'est très intéressant._

Tom acquiesça. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Harry. Mais Harry était bien moins sûr de lui qu'il n'en avait eu l'air. Ses propres souvenirs de l'école primaire se résumaient à une seule activité : courir assez vite pour échapper à Dudley.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tom s'adapta très vite à son nouvel environnement. La maîtresse l'avait placé au second rang, un peu sur la gauche et ça lui allait très bien. Elle avait aussi mis Billy à côté de lui, sûrement pour que les deux orphelins ne se sentent pas trop perdus. Mais Tom n'avait pas besoin de Billy. C'était un benêt.

 _Typiquement un Moldu, pas comme Harry et moi_ , pensait Tom avec suffisance, avant de se rattraper, car il entendait les pensées furieuses de Harry : _Pardon, excuse-moi, Harry ! Mais avoue, il est crétin.  
_

Il décida de prouver à la maîtresse qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa condescendance. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il vivait à l'orphelinat qu'il allait forcément être victime de brimades. Il n'était pas comme Billy qui ne s'était fait aucun ami au bout de trois jours. Lui, à la fin de son premier jour d'école, connaissait les noms de la moitié de ses nouveaux camarades, qui étaient tous naturellement venus à lui.

Harry le forçait néanmoins à faire le chemin tous les matins et tous les soirs avec Billy Stubbs.

 _Vous habitez au même endroit et allez à la même école_ , avait dit Harry. _Si tu veux avoir l'air d'un enfant normal, agis comme un enfant normal. Billy n'est pas méchant._

 _Okay_ , avait répondu Tom de mauvaise grâce, mais ses autres pensées ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de cette corvée.

Il allait donc à l'école en compagnie de Billy. Dès qu'ils franchissaient les grilles noires de l'établissement, Tom traçait à toute vitesse pour rejoindre leur salle de classe, malgré les protestations silencieuses de Harry. Et le soir, dès que Billy et lui entraient dans l'orphelinat, Tom s'éclipsait dans sa chambre sans avoir adressé un mot à Billy.

Harry n'osait pas lui en demander plus car Tom faisait déjà une montagne de ces trajets quotidiens, qu'il disait dépasser les limites de sa bonté.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Au bout d'une semaine, Tom évoluait si aisément dans la salle de classe qu'on aurait dit qu'il était scolarisé depuis des années.

La plupart du temps, il n'adressait pas la parole aux filles parce qu'il avait découvert que, contrairement à l'orphelinat où tout le monde pouvait se parler, à l'école, c'était mal vu. Pourtant, s'il était devant une fille, il prenait soin de lui tenir la porte et si une fille faisait tomber sa gomme, il se penchait toujours pour l'attraper. Ce n'était pas de la gentillesse. C'était comme ça qu'il fallait faire pour être intégré tout juste comme il fallait.

Harry le félicitait pour son éducation et Tom se félicitait pour son intelligence.

Très vite, il s'imposa comme l'élève parfait. Il travaillait consciencieusement, apprenait à lire et à écrire à une vitesse prodigieuse et levait souvent la main pour répondre aux questions de la maîtresse. Il gagnait bon point sur bon point. Au lieu de les échanger contre une image quand il en avait dix, il les rangeait tous dans une petite boîte qu'il gardait dans son armoire, à l'orphelinat.

Harry connaissait cette boîte, c'était celle qui contenait, dans le souvenir de Dumbledore, les petits trésors dérobés par Tom au fil des années. Pour le moment, elle ne renfermait que des coupons tamponnés honnêtement mérités. Harry avait alors encore de l'espoir : Tom ne pouvait pas devenir Voldemort.

Il n'oubliait donc jamais de le féliciter, à chaque fois qu'il avait tout juste à une question ou un exercice :

 _Bien joué, Tom !_

Et inlassablement, l'enfant répondait : _Merci, Harry._

 **xXx**

Tom avait d'abord trouvé le système de l'école amusant, avec ses sonneries, ses récréations, ses exercices, ses devoirs et son matériel spécifique. Il aimait la brosse qui servait à effacer le tableau, que tous les soirs un élève était chargé de dépoussiérer. Il aimait voir ses camarades lever timidement leurs doigts et commencer toutes leurs phrases par « Maîtresse ».

Il était heureux d'avoir un pupitre à son nom, dans lequel il laissait ses cahiers, ses manuels de lecture et ses outils d'écriture. A l'heure du déjeuner, on lui offrait parfois un verre de lait, dans lequel il trempait les biscuits de l'orphelinat.

Mais il trouvait le rythme de la classe lent, sans se rendre compte que c'était lui qui, grâce à l'expérience de Harry, était trop avancé. Il avait été content de découvrir un nouveau lieu de sociabilisation, en dehors de l'orphelinat et de l'église, mais il s'ennuyait déjà.

C'était trop facile. Il n'avait pas fallu grand chose pour que ses camarades lui mangent dans la main. Dans la cour, les gamins des autres classes l'invitaient à jouer aux billes – qui étaient en argile, avait remarqué Harry –, à la marelle ou à des jeux de mains. Même la maîtresse ne tarissait pas d'éloges à propos de lui. Et les exercices étaient définitivement trop simples.

 _Poudlard_ , se répétait-il à longueur de journée. _Poudlard_.

 _Bientôt_ , ne pouvait que répondre Harry.

Mais Tom n'enchaînait pas.

Les mois passant, son excitation du début était retombée. Lui qui avait bombardé Harry de questions sur la sorcellerie n'avait plus rien à lui demander ou même à lui dire. A quoi bon avoir des pouvoirs, si on est coincé à l'école avec des Moldus, à lire des histoires stupides où des petites filles pointaient des chiens du doigt en répétant « Regarde, Dick, regarde. » et où le fameux Dick répondait « Je vois, Jane, je vois. » ?

Il en voulait à Harry de lui avoir parlé de la magie. Il l'avait fait trop tôt ou trop tard. Il n'aurait jamais du lui dire. Si Tom n'avait pas su, il n'aurait pas souffert à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux dans son lit de l'orphelinat qui n'était pas à baldaquins.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 en ligne mardi 1er décembre** , pour raison universitaire. Il s'appelle _Le premier incident_. **  
**

N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour spéculer, réagir, critiquer l'immaturité et maturité de Tom... J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :)


	4. Un édredon de salive

**Mayunaise le 1er décembre 2015**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Merci à tous pour l'amour. Ce chapitre a une fausse ambiance de Noël. **  
**

 **Précédemment :** Tom, sept ans, se coiffe devant le miroir et sent une décharge électrique dans ses doigts. Après moult tergiversations, Harry lui révèle qu'il est un sorcier. L'enfant est tout excité par cette nouvelle mais son humeur finit par retomber. Il s'ennuie à l'école primaire et il en veut à Harry de lui faire miroiter un avenir glorieux mais bien trop lointain.

 **En réponse à L'Abrutie :** Moi la première j'aimerais bien sauver Tom ! Mais ça va pas de me mettre la pression sur mon twist temporel ? Je flippe maintenant de pas être à la hauteur, bravo haha, attends-toi à quelque chose de valable certes mais pas extraordinairement dingue :) . Plus le temps va passer, plus la cohab va être difficile, bien sûr :) Je suis vraiment heureuse que le concept te plaise, j'avoue que je voulais absolument réécrire la vie de Tom Riddle en prenant Harry en compte. Merci pour tes commentaires.

 **En réponse à Froshe :** A review anonyme, réponse publique :) Trop contente que t'aie aimé. J'ai hâte de faire grandir Tom, même si je l'aime bien gamin !

 **En réponse à Guest :** Tu as tout-à-fait raison, c'est Harry qui, dans ce monde, en essayant de sauver Tom, le pousse vers Voldemort (c'est là une bonne partie de l'intrigue). Et bien sûr que le drame tourne autour de cet amour protecteur mais destructeur. J'espère que le chapitre te séduira autant que son titre :)

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Le premier incident (1934-1935 / 7-8 ans)  
**

 **Chapitre 3 : Un édredon de salive**

* * *

Noël se profilait à l'horizon, avec ses décorations kitsch et son ambiance familiale. Tout comme Harry, Tom n'était pas fan de cette période de l'année. Elle lui rappelait que ses parents étaient certainement morts et que ses seuls proches étaient d'autres gamins orphelins avec qui il ne s'entendait pas.

Et il y avait son anniversaire. Tom n'aimait pas son anniversaire. Le 31 décembre, tout le monde fêtait le nouvel an et lui, celui qui aurait du être le roi de la nuit, passait totalement inaperçu. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il était tenu de se réjouir de _grandir_ , sauf si cela signifiait qu'il avait moins de temps à attendre avant de se barrer de l'orphelinat.

Jusque-là, Harry avait toujours tout fait pour rendre ce jour agréable, lui offrant des cadeaux dont Tom connaissait la nature depuis des semaines, car ils n'étaient qu'un même esprit, qu'un même corps.

Cette année-là, pourtant, Tom avait bien peur que ses huit ans soient très maussades. Harry avait beau essayer d'engager la conversation avec lui, lui pincer les joues ou rouler des yeux, Tom refusait de lui répondre. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il tenait Harry responsable de son humeur mélancolique et de sa colère permanente.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient aussi longtemps et sans réelle raison.

 **xXx**

– Tom ! Tom, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Tom, une fois n'était pas coutume, sursauta. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait laissé ses yeux quitter sa feuille de papier pour s'aventurer dans les rainures de son pupitre, qu'ils suivaient comme deux naufragés emportés par le courant. Il tenait toujours son porte-plume en l'air. De l'encre violette gouttait allégrement sur sa planche d'écriture.

Il en voulut à Harry de ne pas l'avoir rappelé à l'ordre.

 _Je t'ai appelé !_ protesta immédiatement Harry.

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers Tom, personne ne riait. Les écoliers des années 1930 étaient indiscutablement plus sages que ceux de l'époque de Harry. C'était sûrement à cause des punitions douloureuses qu'ils risquaient à chaque désobéissance, peut-être aussi au respect de l'ordre qu'on leur inculquait dès le berceau. Certains arboraient cependant un sourire entendu.

Même si Tom n'était pas un énervant binoclard, on se réjouissait à l'idée qu'il se fasse gronder. Ça réchauffait le cœur d'avoir la preuve que l'orphelin poli, beau, bien-élevé, intelligent, n'était pas absolument parfait. Billy, qui n'était pas aussi brillant ni bien intégré que Tom, ne cachait pas sa joie.

 _Les gosses sont cruels_ , songea Harry en grimaçant.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit finalement Tom, en effaçant la grimace causée par Harry.

– Maîtresse, ajouta rapidement Harry.

 _Laisse-moi parler tout seul !_ s'énerva Tom.

 _Ca sert à rien d'empirer ton cas, idiot ! Tu veux te faire taper sur les doigts ? Aller au coin ?  
_

– Et bien, Tom, tu me copieras dix fois « Je ne dois pas rêver en classe ». Je te donnerai le modèle à la fin de la leçon. Tu me rapporteras aussi ta croix d'honneur. Bien, les enfants maintenant...

 **xXx**

Tout le monde retourna à sa feuille d'écriture. En deux secondes, les sourires entendus avaient laissé place à des expressions d'intense concentration. Tom ne prit même pas la peine de tenter de déchiffrer la phrase stupide qu'ils avaient à calligraphier.

Il se sentait humilié. Il avait l'impression d'entendre les autres élèves rire silencieusement, se moquer de lui. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pensait à Poudlard ! Tout ça, c'était la faute de Harry.

 _Je ne crois pas, non_ , s'insurgea Harry _. Je t'aiderai à écrire tes lignes, si tu veux, mais concentre-toi maintenant._

 _Tais-toi,_ grinça Tom.

 _Comme tu veux_ , dit calmement Harry avant de cesser de penser.

C'était bien plus facile qu'avant. Il lui avait suffi de choper le truc et désormais, il pouvait s'effacer aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. Dès qu'il voulait quitter un peu la réalité, il n'avait qu'à s'imaginer une entité impalpable et translucide se repliant sur elle-même. C'était souvent une espèce de long fluide nacré, comme celui d'un souvenir, qui se recroquevillait pour ne former plus qu'une toute petite perle à l'éclat bleu.

Cette fois-ci, il préféra visualiser une immense vague dentelée d'écume, comme la gueule d'un cheval pleine de mousse. Toute la bave jaillissait, parsemant le ciel de postillons visqueux et puis, doucement, elle se rétractait. L'océan impérieux rappelait ses eaux : la lourde vague s'enroula comme dans un édredon de salive, puis mourut, dévorée par elle-même.

La scène fonctionna et il sentit sa présence décroître lentement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'endormir mais plutôt comme se mettre en veille pour se préserver de l'extérieur. Il se trouvait alors blotti dans un coin du cerveau ou du cœur de Tom, comme dans une coquille sous-marine, et les bruits du monde lui parvenaient sourds et nébuleux. C'était confortable mais un peu triste.

Ces derniers temps, ça lui arrivait un peu trop régulièrement.

Et, dans ces moments de solitude extrême, où Harry était quasiment coupé de son autre lui, il ne pouvait que hurler sa rage et son impuissance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Tom apprenne si tôt qu'il était un sorcier ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter les événements funestes qu'il sentait arriver ? Pourquoi s'était-il réincarné en Tom, s'il ne pouvait pas changer le cours des choses, s'il ne pouvait pas se sauver et le sauver ?

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?_ se lamentait-il.

 **xXx**

Ce soir-là, Tom ne demanda pas d'aide à Harry pour ses lignes alors Harry le laissa faire. Leur relation s'était très rapidement dégradée. Il trouvait l'attitude de Tom envers lui injuste, mais il savait, au fond, qu'il la méritait.

Il n'aurait jamais du lui parler de la magie. C'était trop tard pour regretter mais, s'il avait pu, il s'en serait mordu les doigts. Tom devenait mauvais, à cause de lui, Harry.

Plus d'une fois, quand l'enfant était encore tout petit, le Survivant avait songé à s'étrangler ou à se jeter de son berceau pour mettre fin à ses jours. En se sacrifiant, lui et le nourrisson, il préserverait le monde sorcier de deux guerres. C'aurait été si simple ! Il aurait suffi de fracasser ce crâne dont deux zones, les fontanelles, étaient encore molles, de répandre son cerveau embrumé sur le sol, et jamais on n'aurait entendu parler de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. N'était-il pas revenu en arrière pour accomplir cet acte ?

Il avait souvent levé ses bras potelés vers son cou. En promenade, il avait parfois roulé sur le côté, espérant renverser son landau, mais il n'était jamais allé jusqu'au bout. Ce qui l'en avait empêché, ce n'était pas la peur de perturber le continuum espace- temps – il n'était même pas certain d'être réellement dans le passé – ni même celle de se suicider : c'était l'horreur que représentait pour lui le meurtre d'un bébé.

Avait-il le droit de tuer Tom, alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait de mal ? Avait-il le droit de tuer ce qui venait à peine de voir le jour, ce qui n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de prendre conscience qu'il était en vie ?

Si Harry, à King's Cross, avait mangé la créature agonisante, ce n'était certainement pas pour la tuer par la suite. La nature du monde où il se trouvait n'avait aucune importance. S'il était là, c'était pour changer Tom, pour en faire un être meilleur. C'était ça, sa mission. Du moins, il en était persuadé. Alors, il avait laissé Tom grandir, s'attachant à lui comme à son propre fils.

Mais visiblement, il était un piètre éducateur. Il avait tout fait capoter en apprenant au garçon qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Depuis, Tom s'était montré insatisfait, presque dégoûté de son quotidien modeste. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence de la magie, il avait commencé à devenir de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus Voldemort.

La seule chose à laquelle Harry se rattachait était que le garçon n'avait pas encore piqué de colère assez monstrueuse pour que sa magie lui échappe. Tant qu'il ne découvrait pas comment la faire survenir, tant qu'il ne cherchait pas à la maîtriser... Alors ce ne serait pas trop tard. Tant qu'aucun événement funeste n'arrivait, il n'aurait pas à tuer Tom.

Car il se rappelait mot pour mot ce que le Tom de la Pensine, avait dit et ça lui foutait à chaque fois des frissons dans la conscience.

« J'arrive à déplacer des objets sans les toucher. Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que j'aie besoin de les dresser. Je peux attirer des ennuis aux gens qui me déplaisent. Leur faire du mal, si j'en ai envie. »

Son Tom à lui était différent. Il avait bénéficié de son affection, de ses conseils. Même s'il était capricieux, Harry l'aimait. Tom était aimé, Tom l'aimait, n'était-ce pas suffisant pour affirmer qu'il n'était pas Voldemort ? Pour lui laisser la vie sauve ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Joyeux Noël, les enfants ! s'écria Madame Cole.

– Joyeux Noël, Madame Cole, répondirent en chœur tous les gamins, Tom y compris – mais c'était Harry qui avait parlé à sa place.

 _Arrête de faire ça ! C'est pas ton corps !_

 _Oh_ , soupira Harry, mi-figue, mi-raisin. _Il est où mon Tom qui disait « Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami » ? Celui qui me suppliait de lui raconter l'histoire de la princesse et du..._

 _Tais-toi !_

 _Franchement, t'as vraiment mauvais caractère. Tu sais que c'est pas bon pour le cœur ?_

La colère s'emparait de Harry mais il réussit à se raisonner. C'était à lui de jouer à l'adulte et de donner l'exemple. Tom avait beau être insupportable ces derniers temps, il n'était qu'un enfant un peu trop gâté par son autre conscience. Depuis quelques jours, Harry essayait de se convaincre qu'un enfant, même le petit Voldemort, ne pouvait pas être _mauvais_. La violence, la haine, la colère sans fin, tout ça concernait les adultes, tout cela arrivait plus tard. Il ne savait pas quand, mais quand même pas à huit ans moins une semaine. Huit ans, c'était si jeune...

Comme c'était injuste et improductif de s'engueuler avec lui-même, Harry les dirigea vers le sapin de Noël.

 **xXx**

Le 25 décembre, les enfants de l'orphelinat recevaient souvent des petites choses, exception faite de l'année de leur entrée à l'école. Tom et Billy déballeraient donc, le lendemain matin, des cadeaux ayant plus de valeur qu'une nouvelle paire de chaussettes ou une bande-dessinée de seconde main.

Mais Harry eut beau chercher au pied du sapin, il ne trouva pas de cadeau au nom de Billy. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

 _Peut-être qu'elle l'a oublié_ , commenta sèchement Tom.

Harry savait qu'il faisait référence à Madame Cole.

 _C'est impossible. Ça doit être quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas laisser sous le sapin cette nuit.  
_

 _On s'en fiche. Rentrons à la chambre.  
_

Harry et Tom s'endormirent en même temps – comme tous les jours depuis leur naissance – mais chacun de leurs côtés. Les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant.

Harry ne comprenait plus ce qu'il était venu faire dans le corps de Tom. Il n'était pas venu le tuer mais lui apporter de l'amour ne semblait pas suffisant. Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis huit ans n'était qu'un mauvais sort destiné à le rendre fou d'incompréhension, d'amour et de détresse ?

Est-ce qu'il était victime d'une hallucination stérile n'ayant aucune espèce de but ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Un lapin ! cria Billy. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un lapin !

Madame Cole le regarda serrer son lapereau brun dans les bras d'un air bienveillant, qu'elle réservait aux pensionnaires qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle aimait bien Billy Stubbs. C'était un enfant sans problème, dont le regard était aussi naïf et stupide que devait être celui d'un enfant.

Pas comme... Madame Cole se tourna. Tom se trouvait derrière elle. Il regardait le lapin que Billy tenait dans les bras avec un air effrayé qui n'était définitivement pas de circonstance. Aurait-il peur des lapins ?

Mais ses yeux ne trahissaient pas tant la crainte de l'animal qu'une réelle épouvante. On aurait dit que l'autre enfant n'était pas en train de caresser une adorable bestiole mais de câliner un monstre. Ses yeux hantés fixaient la bête comme si elle avait des tentacules, des mandibules, des pattes fines et poilues et des yeux sur toute la surface du corps. C'était peut-être même pire qu'un monstre, ce que Tom semblait voir : un cadavre de monstre. Une chose éventrée aux membres tordus, recouverte de fluides violets et poisseux et de guirlandes d'intestins noueux, que Billy Stubbs écrasait joyeusement contre son cœur. Tom avait l'air sur le point de gerber ou de partir en courant.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce garçon ?

– Tom ? l'interpella Ivy. Tom, tout va bien ?

– Ça va, répondit Tom calmement.

 _Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?_ demanda-t-il à Harry avec autorité et inquiétude.

Mais Harry n'arriva pas à lui répondre mentalement. Des images confuses défilaient chaotiquement dans sa conscience. C'était si rapide que Tom dut arrêter de chercher à les examiner, ça lui foutait le tournis à lui aussi.

– Je ne me sens pas très bien, compléta Harry, d'une voix troublée. Je vais monter me rafraîchir.

Harry s'éloigna du lapin à toute vitesse, comme si le rongeur allait se jeter sur lui et lui arracher un à un les ongles de ses doigts et orteils. Il était déjà dans les escaliers, dont il enjambait les marches deux à deux quand Ivy cria :

– Et ton cadeau, t'ouvres pas ton cadeau ?

Tom voulut redescendre pour récupérer son paquet mais Harry le força à grimper. Par-dessus son épaule, il réussit à articuler :

– Plus tard, Miss Ivy.

 **xXx**

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? cria Tom, aussitôt qu'ils eurent fermés la porte de leur chambre derrière eux. Pourquoi t'es bizarre ?

– Ne parle pas à voix haute ! répondit Harry, en résistant à l'envie de se foutre une claque.

– C'est ce que tu fais pourtant ! s'exclama Tom.

Il se jeta dans le lit mais Harry les leva aussitôt.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Tom dans ses dents.

 _Il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir et tu viens avec moi_ , expliqua silencieusement Harry, en faisant un effort pour calmer sa colère et sa peur.

 _J'ai pas le choix, de toute_ _façon_ , marmonna l'enfant. _Harry est vraiment bizarre_ – _Ça m'inquiète_ – _T'as peur des lapins ?_

Harry ne daigna pas répondre. Il les sortit de la chambre et les amena dans les toilettes des garçons. Devant la glace, il s'aspergea abondamment d'eau, mais ça ne le calma pas. Ses pensées tournaient toutes autour du lapin, du lapin et de la poutre, de Billy et d'une dispute, des accidents, et merde dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

– Pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ? s'écria Tom. Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

– Arrête de parler à voix haute !

– Tu me donnes pas d'ordre !

Harry et Tom respirèrent longuement et reprirent leur dispute silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur leur reflet, y cherchant désespéramment l'autre.

 _Mais pourquoi c'est si compliqué_ _–Pourquoi maintenant_ _–Pourquoi ça arrive ?_ s'énerva Harry contre lui-même. _Tom, approche pas de ce lapin, okay ? Tu le touches pas !  
_

 _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ demanda Tom d'un ton inquisiteur. _Parle !  
_

– Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Tom ! cria Harry, en se foutant une claque, cette fois-ci.

Il y eut un bruit de pas derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Harry et Tom, tétanisés, comprirent que quelqu'un les avait entendus. C'était fini. On allait les envoyer à l'hospice.

 _C'est de ta faute, tout ça !_ l'accusa Tom. _Et tu m'as frappé !_

 _Je me suis frappé moi-même, okay ?_

Harry entendit toutes les pensées négatives qui se bousculaient dans la conscience de son autre et elles n'étaient pas plaisantes. Il allait renchérir puis il se répéta qu'il était l'adulte dans l'histoire. Alors, il s'aspergea de nouveau d'eau, ferma les yeux, desserra les poings et, finalement, se calma.

 _Désolé, Tom, je voulais pas te frapper. C'était plutôt destiné à moi-même. Ça va mieux. Allons voir qui nous a entendus et puis, on pourrait ouvrir notre cadeau, non ?_

 **xXx**

Tom, la joue encore un peu rouge, redescendit dans le salon et découvrit qu'on lui avait offert une corde à sauter. Harry trouva l'objet beau, avec ses manches en bois décorés de rayures peintes et sa corde de cuir, mais Tom fit une grimace intérieure.

 _Pour quoi est-ce qu'elle m'a pris ? Pour une fille ?_

 _Arrête, c'est joli, non ?_

 _Harry, tu parles comme une fille_ , ricana Tom. _  
_

L'enfant, sa colère momentanément oubliée, eut une sorte d'épiphanie mentale.

 _Peut-être que tu es une fille ? Harry, Harry ? Harriet ? T'es sûr qu'avant t'avais un zizi, comme moi ?  
_

 _Tom, c'est pas drôle_ , sourit Harry malgré lui.

Il était soulagé d'avoir enfin un échange détendu avec son âme. Ça faisait une éternité et ça lui avait manqué.

– Tu aimes, Tom ? demanda Ivy, tout sourire. Madame Anne, Madame Cole et moi, on a pensé que tu pourrais faire un peu d'exercice, dans le jardin, ou dans la cour de l'école.

– Merci Miss Ivy, merci Mesdames Anne et Cole, répondit poliment Tom, avec un sourire angélique. J'aime beaucoup lire, mais je suis sûr que j'aimerais beaucoup la corde à sauter.

– Quel charmant jeune homme ! dit la cuisinière, en se dandinant. C'est-y pas dommage, Madame Cole, que personne l'ait encore adopté ?

Tom n'écouta pas le reste de la discussion des grands. L'avantage de son engueulade avec Harry était qu'il avait enfin un bon prétexte pour recommencer à parler avec lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Harry, du moins pas explicitement, mais il lui avait manqué. Parfois, il se demandait même _pourquoi_ il lui avait fait la tête aussi longtemps.

 _Harry, on va tester la corde à sauter ?_

 _Allons-y_ , répondit Harry, d'un ton presque naturel, au même moment où il pensait : _Alors comme ça, je lui ai manqué–Tom est si mignon !_

 _La bienséance aurait voulu que tu fasses semblant de n'avoir pas entendu_ , le réprimanda Tom.

 **xXx**

– Ne reste pas longtemps dehors, Tom, il fait très froid !

– D'accord, Madame Cole, dit l'enfant en refermant la porte du jardin.

 _Tu as entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire à Anne ? Elle m'a traité de fou_ , râla-t-il.

 _En même temps, peu de personnes normales sortiraient dehors un jour comme celui-ci. Il doit faire zéro degré !_ s'exclama Harry en se serrant lui-même dans ses bras.

Tom se dégagea aussitôt. Il n'avait pas froid, lui. Et ça le gênait un peu d'imaginer Harry lui faire un _câlin_.

 _S'il faisait zéro, il neigerait. Bon, comment on fait de la corde à sauter ?_

Harry s'empara du corps de l'enfant pour lui montrer comment faire et, assez rapidement, les deux se mirent à sautiller maladroitement. Ça les réchauffait et ne leur occupait pas vraiment l'esprit alors ils continuèrent à discuter. A tous les deux, ça leur avait manqué de jouer insouciamment ensemble.

 _Pourquoi tu as peur du lapin de Billy ?_ demanda Tom, ne voyant pas pour quelle raison il éviterait cette conversation.

Harry tenta de fermer son esprit le plus possible.

 _C'est... c'est rien, Tom. Je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué. Ça m'a rappelé un mauvais souvenir, c'est tout. Je suis désolé.  
_

Tom sentait dans la conscience de Harry autre chose qu'un mauvais souvenir. En fait, il ne trouva aucune image de lapin à proprement parler, aucune scène traumatisante qui aurait pu expliquer la réaction apeurée de Harry. En s'aventurant un peu plus, il crut effleurer de ses doigts désincarnés des paroles prophétiques, qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre, car Harry refusait de les partager avec lui.

Cette histoire de lapin était décidément bien curieuse. On aurait dit que ce dont Harry avait peur, ce n'était pas vraiment le lapin, mais de lui, Tom. Il n'y avait cependant rien à craindre. Tom aimait les animaux.

 _Tu mens mais ce n'est pas grave,_ remarqua le garçon _. Il vaut mieux rassurer Harry–Je veux pas qu'il se sente mal–La vérité n'est pas si importante_ _–Il m'a manqué_ _–Je veux plus qu'on se dispute.  
_

 _Depuis quand tu es devenu si mature ?_ souffla Harry, ému. _Avant, tu m'aurais fait une crise !_ _Merlin soit loué_ _–Il veut pas en savoir plus_ _ _–_ Ferme-ton esprit, Harry.  
_

 _Je vais bientôt avoir huit ans,_ répondit simplement Tom, ignorant les autres pensées de son ami.

 _Qui nous a vus, tu crois ?_ demanda Harry, n'y tenant plus.

 _C'était un garçon, je pense.  
_

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les vacances s'écoulèrent paisiblement car Tom et Harry s'étaient presque réconciliés. Ils n'étaient pas aussi fusionnels qu'auparavant mais, peu à peu, ils mettaient de côté leurs différends et redécouvraient combien c'était réconfortant d'avoir toujours quelqu'un avec soi. En quelque sorte, ils se réapprivoisaient.

Harry finit par penser qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Il était naturel qu'une relation, même avec un frère ou un fils – il ne savait pas au juste comment considérer Tom –, puisse traverser des périodes de conflit. C'était comme quand Tom avait fait sa crise des deux ans : ça lui était passé et cette fois-ci encore, ça lui était passé. Après tout, ils étaient voués à un destin commun et cela, même dans leurs vies antérieures – ou postérieures.

Parfois, cependant, il était pris de doutes. Ne balayait-il pas trop facilement la menace potentielle qu'était Tom Riddle ? N'était-il pas aveuglé par son bonheur d'avoir enfin trouvé une famille ? Mais sa raison vicieuse lui fournissait toujours les mêmes arguments qu'il s'empressait d'approuver. Tom était un enfant, Tom avait simplement besoin d'amour. Tout allait s'arranger. Tout s'était déjà arrangé. En effet, personne n'avait rapporté à Madame Cole leur crise schizophrénique dans la salle de bain et Tom était redevenu l'adorable et capricieux gamin qu'il avait toujours été.

Comme il n'avait trouvé aucune raison valable d'éloigner Tom du lapin et que Tom ne semblait lui vouloir aucun mal, il l'autorisa à passer du temps avec l'animal. Ce qui n'était au début qu'une caresse de temps à autre se transforma vite en des heures à observer le lapin gambader dans leur chambre et à lui courir après, quand il tentait de fuguer.

Harry aurait bien voulu garder le lapin le plus loin possible de Tom mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui révéler ce qu'il savait et il n'avait, de toute façon, pas le cœur à laisser l'animal enfermé toute la journée. En effet, après quelques jours, Billy s'était déjà lassé de son cadeau qu'il avait appelé Navet.

– Il fait que manger du foin. Et ses yeux clignent jamais ! s'était-il plaint à Madame Cole.

– C'est un lapin, Billy, avait-elle soupiré.

– Heureusement que le p'tit Tom veut bien s'en occuper, avait ajouté Ivy.

Anne n'avait rien dit. Elle était trop occupée à peindre le portrait de trois hideux bambins.

 **xXx**

Harry avait toujours peur pour le lapin mais, en même temps, il se demandait comment Tom pourrait tuer une bestiole si mignonne, surtout depuis qu'il s'en était déclaré maître intérimaire.

Quand ils jouaient avec Navet il observait tout de même scrupuleusement les pensées du garçon. Mais pas une fois il ne détecta une envie de pendre le lapin à une poutre du toit.

 _Tom n'est pas Voldemort_ , se répétait-il quand Tom ne faisait pas attention. _Après tout, quand il était plus petit, on s'amusait souvent avec les chats errants, et il ne leur a jamais fait de mal. J'ai stressé, mais c'était juste heu... une période de pré-adolescence. Tout va mieux.  
_

Tom eut huit ans sans chichi. Harry lui aurait bien offert un cadeau mais comme ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer les semaines précédentes, il n'avait pas osé utiliser le corps de l'enfant pour aller en acheter un. Pour se faire pardonner, il anima leurs bras droit et gauche pour lui faire un gros câlin.

 _On a vraiment l'air stupide_ , ronchonna Tom, en faisant semblant de se débattre.

 _Avoue, tu aimes bien quand je te serre dans tes bras._

Tom ne répondit pas consciemment, mais Harry sourit d'aise en entendant résonner dans leurs crânes des mots affectueux et légèrement embarrassants. Ils restèrent dans cette étrange position pendant de longues minutes.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Navet s'était pris d'affection pour Tom. Dès que l'enfant ouvrait sa cage, il accourait pour lui renifler les doigts et attendait, intéressé, le morceau de carotte ou de pomme que Tom lui tendrait inévitablement.

Parfois, Margaret venait jouer avec eux mais elle faisait peur à Navet. Même si elle était plus âgée que Tom, elle n'avait pas assez de subtilité pour se faire apprécier des animaux. Navet était capable, à l'instar de tout être possédant ce sixième sens mythique qu'on appelle l'instinct, de distinguer les intentions d'un humain qui l'approchait.

Tom se présentait toujours en silence, calmement. Ses gestes étaient propres et doux, aussi fluides que ceux d'un sacrificateur. Il n'avait jamais à avancer la main dans la cage car Navet venait toujours de lui-même, comme appelé d'un _Accio_. Et quand Tom le caressait entre les omoplates, on aurait vraiment dit que c'était Navet qui ondulait et que les doigts de l'enfant restaient immobiles.

Harry admirait sa dextérité mais ses mauvais pressentiments venaient souvent le hanter.

Pourtant, après deux longues semaines à l'orphelinat, les classes allaient reprendre sans qu'aucun incident notable ne soit survenu. Si Navet avait été un test de Voldemortité, Tom s'en était bien sorti. La veille de la rentrée des classes, Harry se relâcha enfin. L'avenir lui semblait encore radieux.

 _Navet est toujours en vie, Navet n'est pas mort !_ s'écria-t-il à un moment où il était replié sur lui-même.

 **xXx**

 _On a fait tous les devoirs ?_ _  
_

 _Harry, tu étais là, bien sûr qu'on les a tous faits,_ soupira mentalement Tom.

 _Tu crois que Navet va devenir quoi, dans la journée ? Billy reprend l'école lui aussi_.

Tom s'arrêta net dans ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire aider Ivy à écosser des haricots verts.

– Ça va, Tom ? Tu t'es pas fait mal, quand même ?

– Ça va, Miss Ivy. Je me demandais ce que Navet allait devenir.

La cuisinière réfléchit un instant et répondit :

– Tu devrais en parler avec Billy, c'est son lapin, après tout. Tu as fini avec ceux-là ?

Ivy plongea les haricots écossés dans l'huile chaude en chantonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait affreusement à : « Hotesse, nous voulons manger,  
Qu'avez-vous donc à nous donner ? J'ai du lapin, du civet de lièvre et de la bonne soupe aux choux ».

Tom, heureusement, n'écoutait pas. Il écossait ses haricots, en se demandant comment aborder le sujet avec Billy.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Billy, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Navet ?

Billy était en train de faire son sac pour l'école. Il y rangeait, avec application, sa règle, son porte-plume, son encrier et ses cahiers un peu écornés.

– Tom, tu rentres pas dans ma chambre sans frapper, dit-il d'un ton plein de reproches.

– Je respecte ton espace vital si tu respectes ton lapin, répliqua aussitôt Tom.

 _Ne lui parle pas comme ça_ , grogna Harry.

 _Je fais ce que je veux. C'est lui qu'a commencé !  
_

 _Je te rappelle qu'on devait en discuter calmement, comme des grands garçons._

 _Laisse-moi faire, Harry, c'est pas ton problème._

Harry s'indigna, tempêta, mais il n'osa pas prendre le contrôle du corps de Tom.

– C'est qu'un lapin ! s'écria Billy. Et t'es mal placé pour jouer à la maîtresse avec moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Tu fais l'enfant-modèle mais t'es bizarre ! Tu t'occupes plus d'un lapin que des autres gens ! A l'école, tu fais tout le temps semblant. Tout le monde t'aime bien, mais moi je sais que t'es anormal !

– Tu redis ça et je te frappe ! s'énerva Harry.

 _Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?_ lui demanda Tom, intéressé. _Je croyais qu'on devait être raisonnables._

– T'es bizarre, Tom ! Je t'aime pas et Elliot, Beth, Jack, Eric et tous les autres de l'orphelinat, ils t'aiment pas non plus ! Eux, contrairement à ceux de l'école, ils savent que t'es louche !

– N'importe quoi ! cria encore une fois Harry. Margaret est amoureuse de moi.

 _Beuh ! Elle compte pour du beurre celle-ci_ , ronchonna Tom.

– Pourquoi personne t'a adopté, alors ? Madame Cole, elle t'aime pas, tu le sais. Par contre, moi, elle m'aime bien.

– Tout ça a aucun rapport avec Navet, répondit Harry avec sagesse, alors que Tom se crispait en lui.

 **xXx**

Billy se leva, abandonnant ses affaires de classe par terre. Il était plus grand que Tom. Mais Tom n'aurait jamais peur d'un autre enfant et certainement pas d'un autre enfant moldu. Avec Harry, il était invincible.

– C'est ça que j'aime pas chez toi ! Tu parles toujours comme un adulte, tu te crois supérieur à nous. Mais toi aussi tes parents t'ont abandonné ! T'es pareil que nous, alors arrête de faire genre !

Tom recula. Il n'était pas impressionné pour un penny, bien entendu, mais c'était Harry qui l'avait forcé à s'éloigner un peu. Ils n'étaient pas venus chercher la bagarre.

– Arrête de me contrôler, murmura Tom, à l'attention de Harry.

– Parle pas à voix haute, grinça le Survivant.

– Je le savais ! hurla Billy avec stupeur et effroi, pointant Tom du doigt. Tu es fou ! On les met à l'asile, les gens comme toi !

– Tu sais pas ce que tu dis, articula Harry, en luttant contre Tom.

– Si, dit Billy, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.

Il se rassit sur le sol pour ranger son sac.

– Comment ça, _si_ ? lancèrent Harry et Tom à l'unisson.

– Je t'ai entendu, quand tu te parlais tout seul dans la salle de bain, dit sereinement l'autre enfant. T'as un problème, Tom.

Tom ne réfléchit pas. Il se jeta sur lui et tenta de le frapper, mais à chaque coup, Harry l'en empêchait. C'était une drôle de scène, comme si Billy était entouré d'un sortilège du Bouclier.

 _Arrête de faire ça, je vais le tuer !_ pensa Tom dans un cri assourdissant et muet.

 _Justement !_

– Tu vois ? Tu peux même pas me donner un coup. T'es possédé par le diable ! ricana Billy, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa crainte.

Harry laissa le petit poing de Tom s'abattre sur la joue de l'autre enfant.

– Aïe ! T'es fou ! s'écria ce dernier, en se relevant, les yeux plein de larmes.

Tom tomba en arrière. C'était la première fois qu'il donnait un coup à quelqu'un. Jusque-là, Harry le lui avait toujours interdit. Billy quitta sa chambre en trombe et s'enfuit pleurer dans les jupons d'une des filles de l'établissement.

 _On a fait n'importe quoi_ , commenta Harry, alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur chambre.

 _Bien fait pour lui. Il avait qu'à pas être aussi débile.  
_

 ** _xXx_**

Ce soir-là, Harry et Tom enfermèrent Navet dans sa cage, après lui avoir assuré que tout irait bien. Même s'ils passaient toute la journée à l'école, ils pourraient s'occuper de lui après avoir fait leurs devoirs. Ils s'arrêteraient sur le trajet du retour pour lui acheter une friandise, car Harry avait autorisé Tom à ne plus faire le chemin avec Billy, décrétant que ce dernier avait un coefficient intellectuel digne d'une boîte aux lettres.

 _Mais même si on joue avec toi, le soir... pendant la journée, tu vas avoir une vie comme la mienne_ , songea Tom, en caressant le lapin. _Ce serait mieux pour toi si tu pouvais te libérer, aller ailleurs. Billy est bête, il comprend pas ce que c'est d'être incompris. Pauvre Navet. Peut-être que Ivy va te tuer pour faire un repas. Si j'étais toi, j'en finirais moi-même. Je préfère quand c'est moi qui décide. Et quand je vais mourir, c'est moi qui déciderai._

Le lapin le regardait de ses grands yeux ronds et noirs, comme deux billes, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait hoché de la tête.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, Tom et Billy partirent à l'école chacun de leurs côtés. La journée de reprise passa lentement. Pendant les récréations, les élèves parlaient de leurs vacances, des cadeaux qu'ils avaient eus pour Noël mais Tom ne participa pas aux conversations.

Il s'inquiétait pour Navet, tout seul dans sa cage. Si Navet avait eu, comme lui, une deuxième conscience, au moins il ne s'ennuierait pas.

 _Heureusement que j'ai eu Harry à la naissance–Je sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui_ _–_

 _Arrête de stresser pour rien,_ le rabroua Harry, mal à l'aise _. Et la bonne réponse c'est la C, pas la A._

Tom ratura distraitement son questionnaire, mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le lapin enfermé.

Quand ils rentrèrent ce soir-là, ils furent accueillis par une grande panique.

– Tom ! l'interpella Madame Cole, échevelée. C'est toi qui as fermé la cage du lapin de Billy, hier, non ?

– Oui, répondit Tom avec surprise. Billy s'occupe jamais de lui.

 _Pourquoi ils sont paniqués comme ça, Harry, tu crois ?_

 _J'en sais rien_ , lui répondit Harry, mais ses autres pensées indiquaient le contraire.

Tom n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, car Madame Cole s'était approchée de lui. Elle avait l'air prête à lui mettre une gifle ou à s'arracher les cheveux.

– Est-ce que tu es sûr d'avoir bien refermé la porte ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Le lapin a disparu, expliqua la vieille Anne, qui était en train de donner le biberon à un bébé.

 _On a bien fermé la cage, Tom ?  
_

 _Bien sûr. On aurait pas fait une telle erreur._

– Il a pas pu aller bien loin, dit Ivy. Mais on a fouillé tout le rez-de-chaussée, l'est nulle part.

– Et les étages ? demanda Harry.

– Comment qu'il pourrait monter les escaliers ? s'étonna la cuisinière.

– C'est intelligent, un lapin, commenta Tom.

 **xXx**

Billy, jusque-là resté silencieux, le pointa alors du doigt.

– C'est toi qu'as fait ça ! Pour te venger !

– Sois pas sot, le gronda Anne. Pourquoi Tom aurait lâché le lapin ?

– Billy m'a raconté que Tom et lui se sont disputés hier soir, commenta Madame Cole. Tom aurait frappé Billy.

– Il m'a donné un coup de poing ! s'exclama Billy, en frottant sa joue.

Tom ne nia pas.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça, p'tit Tom ? s'étonna Ivy.

 _On peut pas leur raconter._

 _Non, on ne peut pas_ , admit Harry.

– C'est nos histoires, dit prudemment l'enfant.

– Tom, qu'est-ce que t'as fait du lapin ? s'enquit la Directrice de l'orphelinat.

– Mais j'ai rien fait ! J'ai fermé la porte de la cage, hier !

– Le lapin aime bien Tom. Si c'est lui qui le cherche, p't'être qui va s'montrer ? proposa Ivy.

Harry et Tom acquiescèrent et se mirent à chercher Navet avec tous les autres. Billy leur jetait des regards noirs et effrayés, comme s'il était certain que tout cela était de la faute de Tom.

Quand ils eurent fouillé toutes les pièces du bas et de l'étage, Harry sentit monter une affreuse envie de vomir. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas dans les détails, mais il savait où chercher Navet. Il se sentait malhonnête de cacher ce qu'il savait à Tom, mais il ne pouvait pas lui raconter. Si Tom apprenait que Harry connaissait presque tout de sa vie, de son futur...

 _Tu aimes bien Navet, finalement, par rapport au début_ , remarqua Tom, interprétant la confusion de son ami comme de l'inquiétude pour le lapin.

 _J'espère qu'il lui ai rien arrivé_ , dit Harry, nauséeux et coupable.

Quand Madame Cole leur cria d'aller vérifier le grenier, sait-on jamais, c'est Tom qui grimpa à l'échelle qui menait aux combes, pas lui. Tom n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait y trouver mais Harry savait et c'était suffisant pour que leur cœur commun se contracte.

 _N'y allons pas, Tom_ , supplia-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 _Pourquoi ? Si Navet est là... Harry, ça va ? Mon cœur me serre... Ça fait mal.  
_

 **xXx**

Tom poussa la trappe. Il faisait noir, dans le grenier, mais la lumière qui provenait de l'ouverture au sol éclairait tout juste assez la pièce pour en voir les reliefs. Des meubles découpaient l'obscurité de leurs angles illuminés. Par terre, quelques lampes aux ampoules cassées étaient posées pêle-mêle et de nombreux cartons étaient emmagasinés dans tous les coins. L'air était gorgé de poussière et de l'odeur de la moisissure.

Les poutres brillaient doucement. A l'une d'elle, pendait une forme flasque.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Descendons, Tom, ya rien à voir ici_ , implora Harry, en essayant de détourner le regard.

 _Mais non, c'est quoi, ça, là-bas ? Tu vois bien, non ?_

 _Tom..._

L'enfant n'obéit pas et il s'approcha, malgré les protestations molles de Harry, du cadavre pendu de Navet.

C'était une vision pitoyable et monstrueuse, qui marquerait Tom à vie. Le pire, c'était sûrement qu'on avait pendu le lapin avec une corde à sauter aux manches colorés.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Cet incident mit fin aux jours presque heureux de Tom Riddle. On n'accusa pas vraiment le garçon – il était impensable qu'un enfant de huit ans ait pu faire une chose pareille, surtout qu'il avait passé la journée à l'école – mais Madame Cole ne supportait plus de le voir. Il n'avait pas pendu le lapin, c'était impossible. C'était plutôt comme s'il avait incité l'animal à se pendre lui-même, avec sa propre corde à sauter. C'était encore pire.

Par ailleurs, même s'il avait découvert le cadavre du lapin dont il s'était occupé tous les jours, il n'avait pas eut l'air bouleversé. Il avait eu l'air surpris, perplexe, peut-être même horrifié que l'arme du crime ait été sa propre corde à sauter, mais jamais triste. C'était comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que ça arrive et qu'il avait simplement constaté que oui, c'était bien arrivé.

La Directrice songeait souvent au 31 décembre 1926, jour maudit où une femme-cadavre était venue accoucher d'un enfant diabolique.

Anne avait enterré le pauvre Navet dans le jardin et on était passé à autre chose. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un lapin récupéré dans une ferme. C'était pareil que s'ils l'avaient mangé, le plaisir gustatif en moins. Cependant, si l'incident en lui-même fut vite oublié, le comportement de l'entourage de Tom à son égard se transforma sensiblement.

Billy Stubbs avait demandé à la maîtresse de changer de place et, quand il rentrait à l'orphelinat, il faisait exprès un détour pour ne pas le croiser. Margaret ne chercha plus à l'aguicher. Elle avait choisi un nouvel amoureux, un garçon de onze ans qui jouait souvent au ballon dans le quartier. Ivy ne le laissa plus entrer dans la cuisine, sûrement de peur qu'il dérobe un couteau et tue, cette fois-ci, un enfant.

Dennis Bishop, pour qui Tom avait de l'estime, était le seul enfant à ne pas éviter Tom. Il s'asseyait à côté de lui à table et lui posait des questions de mathématiques, auxquelles Harry répondait correctement, même si le cœur de Tom n'y était pas.

 **xXx**

Harry, en immersion dans son coquillage, avait tenté de tirer cette histoire au clair mais il n'était arrivé à rien. Il était vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Tom. Il s'en serait forcément rendu compte si le garçon avait attrapé sa corde à sauter pour aller pendre un lapin.

Mais souvent, les mots du souvenir de Madame Cole lui revenaient en mémoire :

« Le lapin de Billy Stubbs... Tom a affirmé que ce n'était pas lui et je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu faire ça, mais quand même, il ne se serait pas pendu tout seul à une poutre du toit ? »

Il n'y avait qu'une explication. Pourtant, même pour un sorcier, elle paraissait folle. Navet s'était pendu tout seul. Il avait obéi aux ordres indirects, muets de Tom :

« Ce serait mieux pour toi si tu pouvais te libérer, aller ailleurs. Billy est bête, il comprend pas ce que c'est d'être incompris. Pauvre Navet. Peut-être que Ivy va te tuer pour faire un repas. Si j'étais toi, j'en finirais moi-même. Je préfère quand c'est moi qui décide. Et quand je vais mourir, c'est moi qui déciderai. »

Et le Tom Riddle de la Pensine avait bien dit :

 _«_ Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que j'aie besoin de les dresser. »

Mais Tom n'avait pas voulu que Navet se pende. C'était un _accident_ , le premier accident.

Harry enferma tout ça au plus profond de sa conscience. Il ne fallait pas que Tom sache. Car, contrairement à ce que pensait Madame Cole, la mort de Navet lui pesait lourd sur le cœur et, souvent, il s'endormait en gémissant.

Harry était alors obligé de le serrer dans leurs bras pour qu'ils réussissent tous deux à plonger lentement dans une longue nuit de cauchemars.

Au fond, Tom avait la conviction que Navet lui avait obéi, que c'était sa faute s'il était mort.

 _Il a fait ce que je voulais sans que j'aie eu besoin de le dresser. Mais je voulais pas, Harry, je te jure que je voulais pas...  
_

 _Arrête de dire des bêtises, Tom_ , le raisonnait son ami, l'âme mordue par la culpabilité _. C'est impossible, même si tu es un sorcier. Compte les moutons, maintenant._

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 en ligne le vendredi 11 décembre** **2015** , ce sera le dernier chapitre à l'orphelinat. Il parlera des autres incidents. Ensuite, en route pour le monde de la magie !

Je tiens à signaler que ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir de tuer ce pauvre Navet. Ai-je réconforté un peu celles qui soutiennent un Tom-pas-Voldemort-pas-méchant ? /o/ J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours en tout cas.

Petit mot ?


	5. Leur roi bipède

**Mayunaise le 11 décembre 2015**

 **Précédemment :** Tom s'attache au lapin que Billy Stubbs a reçu à Noël, ce qui rassure et inquiète Harry. La veille de la rentrée, Tom et Billy se disputent violemment. Billy l'accuse d'être fou : il l'a entendu se crier à lui-même dans la salle de bain. Harry lui donne un coup de poing. Tom caresse Navet en lui faisant part de sa mélancolie. Le lendemain, le lapin a disparu. Tom le découvre pendu avec sa corde à sauter à une poutre du grenier.

 **En réponse à Guest :** J'ai un peu hésité sur la manière dont le lapin allait mourir mais, comme tu dis, cette incitation au suicide fait du premier acte de magie de Tom quelque chose de mauvais et dramatique. J'ai aimé ton analyse du coup de poing. C'est ce que je voulais laisser transparaître, que Harry, pour préserver Tom, assumera une partie des "crimes". Le deuxième accident nous emmène effectivement dans la grotte du futur Horcruxe :) Merci pour tes commentaires éclairants !

 **En réponse à L.L.P :** Tom a l'air d'avoir une personnalité multiple, c'est le canon et mon intrigue qui veulent ça ! (Et merci de le trouver mignon). Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'avoir choisi la "bonne" mort pour le lapin, mais je me raccroche à mes citations de HP6 qui laissent planer le mystère. Même si c'est improbable et que Navet n'est pas un animal magique, il me semble que le charme, les capacités de Legimens et la magie de Tom sont assez puissants pour expliquer cet accident. Bien entendu, je demande pas à ce qu'on adhère forcément à cette version :) Et merci pour ton mot plein de courage !

 **En réponse à Unefan** : Ho, heureuse que le concept te plaise, j'avoue que ça m'obsédait et je m'abuse beaucoup :) Merci pour le message !

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Les autres incidents (1935-1938 / 8-11 ans)  
**

 **Chapitre 4 : Leur roi bipède**

* * *

 _Tom, t'éloigne pas trop, on va se faire gronder._

 _Roh, t'es pas drôle, Harry. Allez, viens_ , insista Tom. _  
_

Harry soupira mais le laissa s'emparer de leur corps. Tom avait maintenant dix ans et demi, c'était l'été et ils étaient à la mer. Harry était certes un papa surprotecteur, mais il devait bien admettre que Tom, qui lui demandait auparavant de l'aide pour faire ses lacets, avait bien grandi. Et puis, avait-il vraiment le droit de lui interdire quoi que ce soit ? Il avait beau squatter, ce n'était ni sa vie ni son corps.

 _On va pas trop loin, okay ?_

 _Okay, okay_ , dit évasivement Tom, avant de se mettre à courir sur la plage de galets.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de leurs camarades, les bribes de voix laissaient place au murmure de l'océan. C'était tout de suite plus calme, plus angoissant, aussi. Les galets beiges et ocres crissaient sous leurs pas. La mer verte venait lécher leurs chaussures et obscurcir la couleur de la plage. Quelques mouettes poussaient leurs cris absurdes loin au dessus d'eux. Le soleil aveuglant, perdu au milieu d'un ciel bleu et sans nuages, ne réchauffait pas leurs épaules.

Près de l'océan, il n'y avait que du vide et du vent.

 _Arrête-toi, Tom, on est super loin !_

Tom ignora son ami et continua à suivre le rivage. Il avait attendu cette sortie estivale avec impatience. C'était enfin l'occasion de retrouver son Harry et de l'avoir pour lui tout seul, sans que personne n'interrompt leur discussion. A l'orphelinat ou à l'école, c'était devenu quasiment impossible.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Quand il était plus jeune, on l'avait toujours laissé tranquille. Il lui suffisait de jouer à l'enfant de chœur pour pouvoir s'emmurer dans un silence bavard. Avec Harry, ils avaient passé d'innombrables après-midi à explorer l'orphelinat et ses alentours sans que personne ne lui demande jamais de comptes.

Mais plus il avait grandi, plus on avait sollicité sa présence et son aide. L'enfance s'arrêtait tôt à l'orphelinat, à peu près au moment où on entrait à l'école primaire. Il devait désormais ramener les sacs de pommes de terre, aider à plier le linge et récurer la baignoire. Son temps libre et ses discussions intimes avec Harry, entre l'école, ses devoirs et les taches ménagères, s'en étaient retrouvés considérablement raccourcis.

Il n'était pas le seul à qui on attribuait des corvées, bien entendu. Cependant, il était le seul qu'on _observait_ systématiquement les faire. C'était très énervant, comme si Madame Cole ou Anne craignaient qu'il foute le feu à leur orphelinat si elles gardaient pas un œil sur lui. On ne lui faisait plus confiance. Pourtant, Eric Whalley, qui avait seulement huit ans, mettait le couvert sans être surveillé. Quand il tenait un couteau à la main, on ne lui jetait pas des regards affolés. C'était à peine si on laissait Tom s'approcher d'une cuillère à soupe !

Dès que Tom se plaignait d'être épié en permanence, Harry lui répétait, criait, martelait que ce n'était pas sans raison et qu'il le méritait bien. S'il se comportait autrement, il aurait bien plus de liberté.

 **xXx**

Le temps était passé, où Ivy glissait des friandises dans les poches de Tom, avec un sourire complice. Tout le personnel et les enfants de l'orphelinat avaient développé une grosse animosité envers lui et, malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait pas entièrement les blâmer.

Bien entendu, il avait trouvé injuste qu'après l'épisode du lapin, on n'appelait plus Tom « fou » ou « diable » dans son dos, mais presque à voix haute, et devant lui. Tom était certainement celui qui avait été le plus traumatisé par l'inexplicable mort de Navet.

Cependant, depuis ce jour maudit, le garçon avait multiplié les petites méchancetés, s'élevant finalement à la hauteur de sa mauvaise réputation. Peut-être était-ce pour se venger contre le monde, ou parce que ça l'amusait. En tout cas, il appelait ces vols, moqueries et bousculades de simples jeux, ce qui ne manquait pas de plonger Harry dans des crises d'hystérie.

 _Arrête ça !_ s'énervait-il souvent, quand Tom faisait venir à lui de la poche d'un camarade, un yo-yo, un dé à coudre ou un harmonica.

 _Bah quoi ? Je fais rien, il est venu tout seul_ , répondait le garçon, en rangeant son butin dans son ancienne boîte à bons points. _Et si ça te gêne vraiment, t'as qu'à me stopper. Ça sert à rien de me faire la morale si tu agis pas. T'es aussi coupable que moi. Et puis, franchement, c'est une bagatelle, je comprends pas pourquoi tu stresses.  
_

Harry soupirait et laissait couler. Tom était devenu un sale gosse, depuis la mort de Navet. Pouvait-on mettre ses petits méfaits sur le compte de la tristesse ? Il n'en savait trop rien. S'il n'intervenait que mollement, c'était par pur égoïsme : il redoutait que Tom se retourne contre lui. C'était quelque chose qui le tuerait.

Alors, il avait beau désapprouver les incidents causés par Tom, que Madame Cole, dans la Pensine, avait qualifiées de « choses désagréables » – une marmite qui s'écrase par terre, un livre réduit en poussière –, il lui trouvait mille et une excuses. Il se convainquait sans mal, car il ne demandait qu'à y croire, que le petit sorcier n'était pas une crapule mais une victime, que tous ces sales tours ne signifiaient rien de plus qu'un profond ennui.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tom, perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées, s'amusait à faire léviter un galet. Harry admira malgré lui son habileté. Lui-même n'avait jamais été capable d'une telle prouesse sans baguette, encore moins sans formule magique.

Presque chaque jour depuis deux ans, la magie engourdissait le bout de leurs doigts, ne demandant qu'à être libérée. Au début, Tom n'avait pas su comment la canaliser, car Harry n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Ils s'étaient beaucoup disputés à ce propos et Tom avait appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs tout seul.

Il avait désormais assez de volonté pour faire bouger des objets ou, bien plus intéressant, pour influencer les animaux et les gens. Il les charmait sans avoir à déployer d'arguments persuasifs, sans même avoir à parler. Il lui suffisait de regarder les Moldus droit dans les yeux et ils lui disaient ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Ça n'arrivait pas souvent car, dès qu'il abusait de ses pouvoirs, Harry lui faisait la tête pendant de longues heures, parfois des journées entières. Et il préférait renoncer à la magie, qu'il pourrait toujours cultiver à Poudlard, plutôt que de perdre son seul ami, son seul égal. A quoi bon vivre, si ce n'était pas pour partager sa vie avec Harry ?

 _Harry ! Malgré nos disputes, j'aime être avec toi_ , pensa-t-il avec douceur, en faisant imploser son galet.

 _Moi aus..._ commença l'autre, avant de crier :

– Attention !

Tom sursauta, faillit tomber mais le Survivant les rattrapa de justesse.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Un serpent, souffla Harry. Le bruit a du le faire réagir.

 _Les serpents ont pas d'oreilles externes, on l'a lu dans_ L'encyclopédie des reptiles _, tu te rappelles pas ?_ dit Tom d'un ton crâneur. _Il a du sentir les vibrations de l'implosion grâce à un petit os appelé étrier.  
_

Pendant quelques secondes, ils observèrent le gros serpent au ventre jaune qui gisait entre les galets chauds. Ses écailles brillaient comme des souliers neufs, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et il semblait s'intéresser de près au jeune bipède qui avait osé perturber sa sieste.

– On s'en va, dit Harry, oubliant encore une fois de penser tout bas.

Il esquissa un mouvement de retrait mais Tom refusa de bouger.

 **xXx**

L'enfant n'avait pas peur des animaux mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un serpent. Quand on a grandi dans un orphelinat minable à Londres, les seules choses errantes qu'on croise, c'est des chats à trois pattes ou des pigeons narcoleptiques. Un serpent !

 _Harry, c'est quoi comme serpent ?_ demanda-il, les yeux rivés sur la créature ondulante.

 _Je sais pas Tom. Allez, viens, on s'en va, il va pas nous faire de mal_ – _Vite, il faut pas qu'on reste_ _–Si Tom apprend que–_

Mais Tom ne bougea pas. Il hésitait entre fascination et répulsion.

 _C'est pas comme un chat ou un lapin_ _–C'est impossible de savoir à quoi il pense_ _ _–_ S'il pense_ _–Qu'est-ce que Harry me cache, encore ?  
_

Harry faillit soupirer mais ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer exaspéré. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur – après tout, en dernier recours, il lui suffisait de parler quelques mots de Fourchelangue et l'histoire était réglée – mais il ne voulait pas que Tom apprenne si tôt qu'ils étaient capables de...

 _Viens, on y va !_ pensa-t-il.

 _Il est beau et terrifiant à la fois_ _ _–J_ 'aimerais le caresser_ _ _–C_ omprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête de triangle_ _ _–J_ e veux_ _–_

– Viens, on y va ! cria Harry, interrompant les réflexions précipitées de l'enfant.

 **xXx**

– A qui tu parles, Tom ?

Harry et Tom se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source de la voix.

C'était Amy Benson, une gamine qui traînait toujours avec Dennis Bishop. Tom aimait bien Dennis, c'était le seul de ses camarades qu'il estimait : il était plus âgé que lui, très calme et passionné de sciences.

Cependant, quand Amy était arrivée à l'orphelinat, un an auparavant, elle s'était immédiatement mise à le coller de toute son âme, faisant perdre à Tom son seul copain. Contrairement à Dennis, elle était pleurnicharde et énervante, avec ses petites couettes et ses ongles rongés.

– Dennis, cria-t-elle quand elle remarqua le gros reptile. Dennis, au secours !

Dennis apparut à son tour, jeta un coup d'œil à la scène et dit calmement :

– Oh crotte... Amy, éloigne-toi doucement, retourne avec les autres. Tom, bouge pas, j'arrive.

– T'approche pas ! cria Harry. Je peux gérer ça tout seul. Il est pas dangereux.

 _Comment ça, tu peux gérer ?_ demanda Tom, curieux. _Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, encore ? C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air méchant mais_ –

 _T'inquiète, pour l'instant, il faut absolument qu'ils s'en aillent, okay ?_

 _Je te fais confiance._

– Allez vous-en, on s'en charge, dit Tom, l'air très sûr de lui.

– Qui ça, « on » ? s'écria Amy en reculant à petits pas stressés. Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu frimes !

– Tom, pas besoin de fanfaronner, soupira Dennis. J'arrive, okay ?

Le serpent observait leur échange avec intérêt. Allons bon, ces bipèdes étaient bien étranges.

 **xXx**

– Il a bougé ! gémit Amy.

Sous ses pieds, les galets glissèrent et elle tomba.

 _Tom, ça craint,_ grogna Harry. _il faut qu'on s'occupe de ce serpent._

 _Et comment tu comptes faire ? C'est toi le grand !_

 _T'inquiète pas, il faut juste que Dennis et Amy..._

Mais c'était trop tard. Dennis avait rejoint Tom. Amy, apeurée, s'était relevée à toute vitesse pour se jeter stupidement sur lui. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans sa veste, comme si cela ferait disparaître le reptile.

– Dennis... pleurnicha-t-elle.

– Chut, vous deux ! dit Harry d'un ton autoritaire, en se plaçant entre eux et le serpent.

L'animal n'avait pas l'air très hostile, mais quand même... il n'avait plus le choix. Il se concentra sur les motifs hypnotiques de ses écailles et le Fourchelangue lui vint tout naturellement, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas parlé depuis plus de dix ans.

~ Bonjour. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous allons te laisser tranquille, siffla-t-il.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu f..._

 _Tais-toi, Tom !_

~ Tu parles notre langue, répondit le serpent, aussi étonné qu'un animal au sang-froid pouvait l'être. Aide-moi.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que..._ commença Tom.

 _S'il-te-plaît, Tom, laisse-moi me concentrer !  
_

~ Nous t'aidons, si tu laisses partir les deux autres enfants, dit Harry.

Le serpent acquiesça d'un air impatient. Il n'avait pas besoin de tous ces bipèdes. Celui-là serait assez puissant pour l'aider.

 **xXx**

– Amy, Dennis, allez dire à Madame Cole que je reviens, ordonna Harry.

– Ça va pas, Tom ? répliqua Dennis. Et pourquoi tu sifflais...

– On aurait dit qu'il parlait au serpent, geignit Amy, toujours agrippée au grand garçon blond. J'ai peur, Dennis, laissons-le.

– Ecoutez, j'ai pas besoin de vous, il me fera rien.

– Tu es fou, Tom, le contredit Dennis. Je suis responsable de vous deux.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Visiblement, le serpent était du même avis.

~ Nous n'avons pas la notion du temps. Pourtant, je m'impatiente, siffla le reptile.

~ Ils vont nous suivre, finalement.

~ Courageux ou inconscients, conclut le serpent en s'éloignant.

– Il s'en va ! s'exclama Dennis, aussi étonné que soulagé.

– Tom lui a parlé, dit Amy, au bord des larmes. Les autres ont raison, Tom est malade de la tête.

Dennis lui lança un regard sévère mais ne commenta pas. Il lui prit la main et esquissa un mouvement vers le campement quand Harry leur annonça, très naturellement :

– Il faut le suivre.

 _Mais pourquoi, Harry ?_ pensa Tom. _Et tu réagis même pas à ce que dis Amy ?_

– Mais pourquoi, Tom ? demanda Dennis. Il est parti et de toute façon Madame Cole a dit que le train...

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il commençait à trouver ces deux gamins très embêtants.

– Tais-toi, Dennis. Moi, il faut que je suive le serpent. Vous, suivez-moi ou plutôt rentrez au campement, ce serait plus sage.

Amy tira Dennis en arrière mais le garçon emboîta le pas à Tom, marmonnant qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser suivre un animal sauvage tout seul.

 **xXx**

 _Harry, tu parles le serpent !_ s'exclama enfin Tom, après quelques minutes de marche. _C'est tellement cool ! T'es tellement cool !  
_

 _Toi aussi tu le parles_ , lui avoua son autre conscience. _T'as compris ce qu'on disait, non ?_

 _Je ne savais pas. C'est formidable._

Tom était tellement heureux qu'il ne trouva pas étrange, sur le coup, que Harry sache qu'ils partageaient le même don. De toute façon, Harry savait toujours tout.

Ils continuèrent à cheminer en silence, si on omettait les gémissements occasionnels de Amy. Le serpent les mena devant une falaise abrupte que le Survivant reconnut immédiatement. C'était là que Dumbledore... C'était à l'intérieur que...

Cette caverne ne représentait qu'une chose pour lui : la cachette d'un Horcruxe protégé par une horde d'Inferius aquatiques. Mais si Voldemort avait choisi ce lieu pour sceller le médaillon de Serpentard, c'était justement parce qu'il s'y était déjà passé quelque chose, quand il était encore enfant.

« Une fois par an, on les emmène à la campagne ou au bord de la mer – Amy Berson et Dennis Bishop n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. » avait dit Madame Cole, dans le souvenir de Dumbledore.

 _Ho misère_ _–Pourquoi je m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt ?_ _–Je me serais démerdé pour me débarrasser d'eux avant_ _–Avant que le passé se réalise_ _–Merdemerdemerde_ _–_

 _Harry, pourquoi tu paniques ?_ s'inquiéta Tom. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?  
_

~ L'entrée est bloquée, dit le serpent, ignorant les états d'âme de son interlocuteur. Jeune bipède, dégage quelques pierres.

– Aidez-moi à dégager l'entrée, ordonna Harry, en se mettant au travail à contre-cœur, l'esprit pollué de pensées terribles.

Il menait Dennis et Amy vers un événement sinistre, quel qu'il soit. Il le savait, mais il était trop tard. Que pouvait-il faire, à part les assommer ? Les tuer, pour leur éviter d'être bouleversés par ce qui allait se passer dans la caverne ? C'était ridicule.

Dennis et Amy échangèrent un regard troublé mais ils s'exécutèrent. Ils étaient plus effrayés par le comportement anormal de Tom que par le serpent.

 **xXx**

La tête de Tom résonnait de nombre de choses que Harry n'écoutait pas. Le Survivant était obsédé par ce qui allait arriver quand la caverne serait de nouveau accessible. Dans son ancienne vie, quand il était en sixième année, il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que le jeune Voldemort avait pu faire pour traumatiser deux de ses camarades. A ce moment-là, ça lui avait semblé de l'histoire ancienne. Comme il s'en voulait, de ne pas s'être posé plus de questions !

 _J'espère que c'est rien de grave–Ho Merlin faites que c'est rien de grave–Faites que ce soit pas comme pour Navet–Ho, je vous en prie–_

 _Harry, qu'est-ce qu'elle a si de terrible, cette grotte ? Pourquoi tu parles de Navet ? Harry !_

Mais comme à chaque fois que quelque chose d'important se passait, Harry ne lui répondit pas.

Après quelques minutes, les trois enfants avaient réussi à déplacer les pierres qui bloquaient l'entrée, dévoilant un long couloir sans lumière qui s'enfonçait dans la falaise. Harry se rappelait si bien de cette caverne qu'il ne jugeait pas utile d'y retourner une nouvelle fois. Tous les événements de juin 1996 emplissaient son esprit comme s'ils étaient arrivés la veille. Il aurait pu dessiner un plan de la grotte les yeux fermés.

~ Merci, siffla le serpent avec reconnaissance. Suis-moi.

L'animal s'engagea dans le trou sans vérifier que l'enfant le suivait. Harry hésita un instant mais Tom le poussa à avancer. Pourquoi est-ce que Harry avait si peur ? Le serpent n'était pas méchant, il semblait même vouloir les récompenser. Que pourrait-il offrir à un humain qui l'a aidé ? Des musaraignes à gober tout crues ?

Tom, excité par l'idée de recevoir un cadeau de serpent, se dépêcha. Derrière lui, il entendait les pas maladroits de ses deux camarades. Il ne se rendit pas compte que plus ils avançaient, plus Harry était terrifié, comme s'il présageait un horrible accident.

 **xXx**

« Tout ce qu'on a pu tirer d'eux, c'est qu'ils sont allés dans une grotte avec Tom Riddle. Il a juré qu'ils y étaient simplement entrés pour voir mais je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, là-dedans. »

Les mots de Madame Cole tournaient dans la tête de Harry. Il était dans un tel état de choc qu'il ne cherchait même plus à les cacher à son autre. Tout allait se passer comme dans le passé... Tout était exactement pareil...

Comme le soir où Dumbledore et lui étaient venus chercher l'Horcruxe, la grotte était sombre et très humide. Le couloir qui menait à la cavité principale lui sembla pourtant moins long. En tout cas, ils arrivèrent beaucoup trop vite à son goût devant le grand lac souterrain. Le serpent siffla de contentement avant de disparaître dans le lac. Il les avait abandonnés.

Harry se demanda comment un animal qui avait besoin de chaleur pouvait bien vivre dans un endroit pareil. D'ailleurs, un serpent, est-ce que ça savait nager ? Plus important, était-il trop tard pour revenir sur leurs pas ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions car, soudain, le lac se mit à s'agiter. Sa surface auparavant lisse se couvrit de mille vaguelettes, comme si des choses sous-marines remontaient lentement des profondeurs.

Harry allait crier aux enfants de s'enfuir, de courir sans se retourner, croyant voir arriver une armée d'Inferius, puis il se raisonna. C'était Voldemort qui allait les y noyer pour protéger son Horcruxe, de nombreuses années plus tard. Ce qui agitait le lac à ce moment-là, c'était des dizaines de...

– Des serpents ! s'exclama Amy. Dennis, on laisse Tom, allez, viens, on y va... Dennis ! Un serpent, c'est déjà beaucoup, mais regarde, là c'est de la folie, allez, Dennis !

La petite fille tirait sur la manche de son ami, déformant sa veste usée, mais Dennis ne bougea pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Tom, qui était lui-même hypnotisé par le spectacle surréaliste qui s'offrait à lui.

 _C'est incroyable._

 **xXx**

Une multitude de serpents se dirigeaient vers leur rive dans un même mouvement. Leurs corps souples dessinaient sur le lac un demi-soleil aux rayons verts et ondoyants. Tom n'avait absolument pas peur. Il était carrément en joie.

Harry parlait la langue des serpents. Harry était formidable. Grâce à lui, à seulement dix ans et demi, Tom pouvait assister à une scène incroyable, dont aucun adulte, aucun _Moldu_ n'avait sûrement jamais été spectateur. Tant d'animaux sans membres s'élançant vers lui ! Lui, le cœur d'un rassemblement de serpents !

Pourquoi est-ce que Harry était si stressé ? Tout comme Tom, il devrait être ravi d'être enfin le centre d'un monde !

 _Arrête de paniquer, tu gâches mon bonheur !_ bougonna l'enfant, mais son ami ne lui répondit pas de manière cohérente.

Tom l'ignora et se concentra sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Les derniers reptiles s'étaient accumulés sur la berge, agglutinés les uns sur les autres comme des poissons fraîchement pêchés. Mais eux ne mouraient pas d'une lente et douloureuse asphyxie. Au contraire, leurs yeux vifs luisaient comme des milliers d'insectes jaunes, transperçant l'obscurité de la caverne.

 _Amy et Dennis ne sont pas censés mourir–Ni être blessés–Et s'ils se faisaient violer–Et si_ _–  
_

Amy ne pleurnichait même plus. Elle se contentait de se serrer contre Dennis, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Nul doute qu'elle songeait qu'ils étaient cuits. Pourtant, les serpents ne s'intéressaient pas à eux. Leurs têtes triangulaires étaient toutes tournées vers Tom et ils se mirent à siffler.

~ Jeune bipède, tu as sauvé l'un des nôtre.

~ Tu nous as tous sauvés. Il y avait un éboulis, et maintenant, il y a une entrée.

~ Nous pouvons aller chasser.

~ Tu parles notre langue, tu es un serpent.

~ Merci, jeune bipède à la langue fourchue.

~ Nous n'oublierons jamais.

Quelques serpents, les plus proches, rampèrent vers lui et s'enroulèrent lentement autour de ses jambes.

 _Bouge pas, laisse-les faire !_ lui intima Harry, tout en soupirant de soulagement.

Les serpents n'attaqueraient pas leurs deux camarades. Amy et Benson étaient sauvés, du moins physiquement.

Tom, aussi surpris qu'émerveillé, retint sa respiration.

Les reptiles remontaient le long de son torse d'enfant pour siffler des remerciements à ses oreilles. Leurs corps froids, fins et visqueux lui paraissaient un seul et immense serpent dont il aurait été la proie malchanceuse. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un oisillon prêt à être avalé. Il était leur roi bipède, les serpents lui faisaient un câlin !

Durant le trajet de retour, ni Amy ni Dennis ne prononcèrent un mot. Leurs yeux éteints, grands et aveugles, semblaient fous. Avant qu'ils ne prennent le train, Harry leur demanda de garder les événements de la sortie secrets mais il savait que jamais ils n'oseraient parler de ce qu'ils avaient vus dans la grotte. Pour des Moldus, cette scène avait du avoir l'air de sortir des Enfers. Même des sorciers auraient accusé Tom de magie noire.

Madame Cole, quand elle vit l'état de choc dans lequel Amy et Dennis étaient plongés, accusa de nouveau Tom des pires choses. Harry se défendit comme il put. Cette fois-ci, Tom n'avait rien fait de mal.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tout le reste de l'été, on ne l'autorisa à quitter sa chambre que pour se rendre à la salle-de-bain ou à la salle à manger. Ça l'arrangeait bien, car il n'était plus obligé de faire les corvées et pouvait donc passer des journées entières à pratiquer le Fourchelangue.

En plus d'être un sorcier aux pouvoirs très développés pour son âge, il avait la capacité rare de pouvoir communiquer avec les serpents. Le mieux, bien entendu, c'était que son Harry en était lui aussi capable. Combien de chances avait-il, à la naissance, de tomber sur une deuxième conscience aussi parfaite ?

Il trouvait que le Fourchelangue était difficile à parler, surtout en l'absence d'un véritable serpent. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment il pouvait connaître une langue sans l'avoir jamais apprise ! Mais il se disait que, peut-être, Harry lui racontait des histoires en Fourchelangue quand il était bébé, et que les sifflements et crissements lui étaient restés en mémoire.

 _Harry._

 _Non, tu as encore pensé en Anglais_ , indiqua le Survivant _. Réessaye.  
_

Il siffla mentalement une comptine, comme pour narguer son ami.

~ Harry, arrête ! bougonna Tom en Fourchelangue.

 _C'est bien, Tom ! Maintenant, dans ta tête._

 _~ Harry ?_

 _~ Parfait !_ siffla silencieusement Harry, tout en se demandant si apprendre le Fourchelangue à Tom n'était pas une très mauvaise idée.

Mais ils étaient enfermés dans leur minuscule chambre toute la journée et ça resserrait leurs liens. Et Harry trouvait si gratifiant d'être de nouveau l'idole de Tom !

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tom entra en dernière année de primaire le cœur léger et battant. Encore une année à tenir et ensuite, adieu Moldus ! Il savait désormais presque tout – du moins, de ce que Harry avait bien voulu lui dire –, de la magie. Il avait étudié les qualités de chacune des quatre Maisons, en prenant en compte le fait que Harry était un Gryffondor, et s'était finalement décidé pour Serpentard. En effet, Harry lui avait dit que le Choixpeau se plierait à ses désirs, s'il les exprimait assez fort.

Il connaissait des listes d'ingrédients de Potions par cœur, énumérait souvent les plantes magiques les plus dangereuses, – celles avec lesquelles on ne travaillait qu'à partir de la sixième année –, et s'entraînait à prononcer, à moitié joueur, à moitié sérieux, les formules des sortilèges les plus courants.

Harry, c'était vraiment un mystère, ne lui confiait son savoir qu'avec beaucoup de réticence. Ses arguments variaient selon les moments de la journée. Parfois, c'était parce que tout ça, c'était il y avait très longtemps, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Parfois, c'était parce que Tom allait s'ennuyer en cours s'il était trop en avance sur le programme. Parfois, c'était tout simplement parce que, et Tom, tu discutes pas.

Toutefois, Harry avait du mal à résister aux supplications et aux belles promesses de son âme. Après mille « Harry, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît... », il lui arrivait de céder et de lui apprendre, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, comment prononcer _Wingardium Leviosa_.

 _Les seules choses que je dois lui cacher, c'est mon identité et l'époque d'où je viens. Qu'il sache deux-trois trucs avant d'entrer à Poudlard, ça ne va pas le rendre méchant. Ya pas de raison..._

Ainsi Harry se berçait dans de douces illusions, refusant de voir que céder à tous les caprices de Tom, ce n'était pas lui rendre service.

 **xXx**

Durant cette dernière année de primaire, Tom n'apprit absolument rien de moldu. Tout ce qu'il voyait à l'école, Harry le lui avait déjà en quelque sorte enseigné, au fil du temps. Harry l'incita à aller parler à ses nouveaux camarades, qui avaient l'air plus intelligents que la moyenne, mais Tom refusa. A quoi bon, alors qu'il abandonnerait le monde non-magique l'année suivante ?

Harry le corrigeait souvent, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet.

 _Tom, tu ne quittes pas le monde Moldu. Même si Poudlard sera comme ta maison, il faudra que tu retournes ici pendant les vacances._

 _C'est seulement les vacances d'été_ , soulignait Tom.

 _Poudlard est tout d'abord un établissement scolaire. Chez toi c'est...  
_

 _Chez moi c'est quand je suis avec toi. Chez moi, c'est partout. J'ai tellement hâte d'aller à Poudlard avec toi !_

 _Comment ne pas craquer ?_

 _Je te le demande_ , répliquait l'enfant, avec un sourire satisfait.

 **xXx**

Le 31 décembre 1937, Tom fêta ses onze ans.

Pour l'occasion, Harry avait obtenu l'autorisation de Madame Cole pour préparer un cake. La patronne le regardait faire, avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

Le gamin se faisait son propre gâteau d'anniversaire. Soit, c'était assez triste et insensé, mais Tom Riddle était un enfant dérangé. Mais quand donc avait-il appris à faire des pâtisseries ? On n'en faisait jamais, à l'orphelinat, encore moins à l'école. Il était possédé par le démon ! Et dire qu'il leur resterait dans les pattes jusqu'à sa majorité...

Une fois le cake sorti du four, Tom jeta un regard noir à Madame Cole pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, mais elle ne bougea pas.

 _Ho, Tom, laisse tomber, t'as qu'à l'ignorer_ , soupira Harry, agacé par l'attitude puérile de son autre. _Joyeux anniversaire !_

 _T'as raison. Joyeux anniversaire, toi aussi. Fais un souhait._

 _Mais tu vas m'entendre. D'ailleurs, c'est pas plutôt à toi de faire un vœu ?  
_

 _Fais un vœu, Harry, ou je plante ce couteau dans Madame Cole_ , le menaça Tom, en désignant un hachoir pendu au mur. _  
_

 _Tom !_ s'écria mentalement le Survivant.

Il chercha à entendre les pensées de son ami, mais ce dernier était devenu très doué pour les lui cacher. Impossible de savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas.

 _Fais un vœu_ , insista l'enfant avec impatience. _  
_

Harry choisit de croire qu'il avait plaisanté un instant plus tôt.

 _Hum, est-ce que je fais le vœu que Tom reste toujours aussi mignon ou que..._

Le reste de ses pensées se brouillèrent, elles allaient trop vite. Quand il y réfléchissait sérieusement, il avait plein de choses à souhaiter : revenir à son époque, histoire de voir si tout allait bien, découvrir s'il se trouvait dans le passé ou dans un rêve, comprendre pourquoi est-ce que malgré sa bonne volonté les événements sinistres se produisaient quand même, qu'on lui dise pourquoi il ne pouvait pas haïr Tom, alors qu'il était Vold...

 _Je souhaite rester pour toujours avec toi_ , souffla-t-il. _  
_

 _T'es bête, ça, c'est pas un vœu, c'est la vérité_ , lui répondit Tom en se coupant une part de gâteau. _  
_

 **xXx**

Madame Cole lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sortit de la cuisine, les yeux agités dans tous les sens. Elle se précipita sur Anne dans le salon. La vieille femme était en train de raconter une histoire de pirates et de perroquets.

– Et alors William ouvrit grand son bec et...

– Anne, l'interrompit Madame Cole.

– Une seconde, les enfants, dit la conteuse qui se levant de son fauteuil. Tout va bien, Madame Cole ?

– C'est Tom Riddle, Anne, expliqua la patronne d'un ton anxieux, en marchant de long en large dans la petite pièce. Il souriait tout seul devant son gâteau d'anniversaire. Et je l'ai vu, oui, je l'ai vu, il en a mangé une part avec la main gauche, une part avec la main droite. Il est amba... ambi... je sais plus comment on dit là, avec les deux mains. Le _diable_.

Elle tordait ses doigts aux phalanges irrégulières, comme si un démon la démangeait elle aussi.

– Allez vous coucher, Madame Cole, lui conseilla Anne. Un petit verre de gin et au dodo. C'est la nouvelle année, pourquoi vous tracasser comme ça ?

La patronne acquiesça et disparut dans son bureau, d'un pas un peu perturbé. Anne alla faire un tour dans la cuisine, pour vérifier les dires de la patronne.

Tom Riddle était sagement assis devant son assiette vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

– Tom, t'éteindras bien la lumière ! lui ordonna-t-elle, avant de retourner à William le perroquet et Rocko le pirate borgne.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le temps fila très vite pour Harry, beaucoup trop lentement pour Tom. Ce dernier trouvait les semaines interminables, les mois éternels. Chaque soir, il faisait une petite croix sur le calendrier des Postes et des Télégraphes qui était caché dans son armoire. Il l'avait eu un jour que Harry et lui avaient fait un petit détour par la ville, avant de rentrer. On les distribuait gratuitement mais, comme il aimait faire le malin, il s'était servi en douce dans le panier du postier, faisant ainsi râler sa conscience.

 _Franchement, t'abuses, Tom !_ s'était immédiatement énervé Harry. _  
_

 _On s'amuse, c'est pas méchant_ , s'était défendu Tom.

Bien entendu, il aurait pu tendre la main et attendre patiemment qu'on lui en remette un mais il avait voulu tester la réaction de Harry. Et il avait été très satisfait de constater que son double avait réagi exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

 _Plus que 152 jours avant Poudlard !_ pensa-t-il en barrant le 2 avril.

Il rangea soigneusement le calendrier dans l'armoire. Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'il comptait les jours, on lui demanderait pourquoi. Alors, pourrait-il résister à leur avouer son grand secret, à leur montrer ses pouvoirs ?

 _N'y pense même pas. T'as vu dans quel état t'as foutu Amy et Dennis ? Tom, sérieux._

 _C'était une blague, Harry,_ grogna le garçon. _J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les Moldus._

 **xXx**

Harry avait peur mais il ne pouvait pas analyser ce sentiment. Dès qu'il le sentait affleurer, il était contraint à le refouler. Tom n'était plus un petit garçon. Il était très attentif aux moindres troubles de son âme et, si quelque chose préoccupait Harry, il était immédiatement au courant. Alors, le Survivant ne put s'expliquer avec des mots le pourquoi de ses craintes.

Les quelques fois où il se refermait sur lui-même, il lui arrivait pourtant d'y penser en termes vagues. La visite de Dumbledore, comment allait-elle se passer ? Est-ce que Poudlard plairait à Tom ? Tom allait-il vraiment devenir Voldemort ? Et Harry pourrait-il y faire quelque chose, pourrait-il le tuer ?

Les gamineries de Tom n'étaient que des bêtises de sale gosse, mais Harry les voyait toutes comme d'éventuels signes d'un mal essentiel. Chiper un calendrier gratuit annonçait la destruction de villages entiers. Bousculer un morveux, faire voler les jupes de Margaret, balancer de l'encre sur le dos de son voisin, ces actes contenaient en germe une théorie du sang extrême et une volonté de dominer le monde.

Au fond, Harry savait que, pour le moment, l'univers n'avait rien à craindre de Tom. Le futur Voldemort avait encore du respect pour lui, son mentor, et ne ferait rien qui pourrait les brouiller à jamais. Ce serait long, toute une vie avec une moitié d'âme qui le boude.

Mais à partir de quand faudrait-il penser à une solution plus radicale ? Au moment où Tom s'intéresserait à la Magie Noire ? Quand il tuerait pour la première fois ? Quand il créerait son premier Horcruxe ?

La question, pourtant, n'était pas tellement de savoir quand est-ce que Harry devrait mettre un terme à leur vie, mais s'il y arriverait. Tuer Tom équivaudrait à se suicider et, surtout, à perdre un bout d'âme qu'il chérissait envers et contre tout.

 _Et puis, le fameux incident du lapin... La caverne avec Amy et Dennis... les deux fois, ça a pas été la faute de Tom. C'est arrivé à cause de moi.  
_

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

L'été 1938 arriva. Cette année-là, on les amena à la campagne. Amy et Dennis, en voyant Tom s'éloigner dans les hautes herbes jaunes, firent une grimace inconfortable. Tom ne les remarqua pas et disparut dans les champs. Au bout de trois minutes, il commença déjà à s'ennuyer.

Il aimait moins la campagne que la mer.

La campagne était paisible, avec ses chants d'oiseaux et d'insectes stupides. La campagne était lumineuse, dorée et ocre, elle exhalait une sensation de bien-être et de romantisme un peu arriéré. On y suffoquait.

La mer, en revanche, n'était jamais tranquille. Toujours agitée par un mouvement répétitif et pourtant chaque fois nouveau, elle respirait. Les vagues rasaient le sable pour en mordre un peu plus à chaque flux. Le soleil ne pouvait réchauffer l'air marin et salé. La plage, qu'elle soit de sable ou de galets, avait beau être jaune et brûlante, elle paraissait toujours un peu bleue et froide, comme contaminée par la couleur de l'eau et du ciel. La mer, c'était le sublime, le bleu noir angoissé, les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers, les cavernes qui abritaient des clans de serpents.

A côté, la campagne, c'était un truc de fillette.

 _Mais si, je t'assure que c'est sympa, la campagne_ , maintint Harry, en cheminant joyeusement.

Il aimait bien l'air pur et un peu lourd, dû à l'absence de vent. La sensation des blés qui frôlaient ses doigts était agréable et le bruit des grillons l'apaisait. Et quand quelque papillon venait batifoler dans son champ de vision, il trouvait le tableau parfait.

Alors que Harry s'amusait tout seul – Tom lui avait abandonné leur corps, absolument désintéressé –, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une petite couleuvre. Ou peut-être était-ce une vipère ? Le Survivant ne se rappelait plus quelle espèce était venimeuse mais il s'en foutait. Les serpents, jamais, ne lui feraient eu mal. A part les Basiliks obéissant à des souvenirs de...

Il censura sa pensée et s'accroupit devant le reptile.

 **xXx**

~ Bonjour, toi, salua-t-il.

Le serpent détourna la tête.

~ Je digère, jeune bipède.

~ Tu as fait un bon repas ? demanda Tom avec curiosité.

Si les serpents avaient des paupières, celui-là aurait plissé des yeux.

~ Tu as deux têtes, commenta-t-il.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Ce serpent est fou. On s'en va, Harry. C'est pas lui qui va me faire un câlin. Je te dis, la campagne, ça pue.  
_

 _Attends, il m'intrigue !_ répliqua le Survivant. _  
_

~ Comment ça ? s'étonna-il. J'ai une seule tête, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

~ Dans mon nid, il y avait un serpent à deux têtes, comme toi.

~ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

~ Une des têtes a mangé l'autre et il est mort, siffla le serpent avec dédain.

~ Je n'ai qu'une tête, se défendit maladroitement Tom.

~ Crois ce que tu veux, beau parleur. Maintenant, laisse-moi digérer mon campagnol.

 **xXx**

Tom s'éloigna du serpent, songeur. De nombreuses questions, concernant sa potentielle bicéphalité, se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il n'attendait de Harry aucune réponse.

Il retourna vers les tables en bois où les autres enfants étaient en train de goûter. Madame Cole ne lui demanda même pas où il était passé : elle lui tendit simplement une tranche de pain et quelques carrés de chocolat.

Il mangea en silence, tandis que Harry se rappelait qu'ils arrivaient à la fin des années 1930. Le crack boursier de 1929 avait laissé place à cette immense crise économique qu'on avait appelé la Grande Dépression.

Tom avait grandi durant cette période d'angoisse et de restriction. Pourtant, ni Harry ni lui n'avaient réellement senti les effets de la crise. Certes, ils mangeaient rarement de la viande et n'avaient jamais eu de vêtements neufs, mais ça n'avait pas été si terrible.

Était-ce parce qu'aucun des deux ne ressentait le besoin de posséder des choses matérielles ou de vivre avec opulence ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Tom rêvait d'une existence luxueuse et aimait collectionner les trophées.

Ce qui avait fait tenir Tom, c'était la promesse de Poudlard. Il savait que sa peine n'était que temporaire, qu'il allait un jour s'échapper du trou à Moldus où il vivait. Tout comme un fanatique, il attendait, jour après jour, que son heure vienne. Et pour l'instant, il rongeait son frein.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Plus la fin de l'été 1938 approchait, plus les interactions de Tom et Harry devenaient tendues. Parfois, le gamin lui posait des questions enthousiastes, sur les matériaux des chaudrons, les cœurs des baguettes ou les limites de la magie. Souvent, il lui criait mentalement dessus, lui reprochant de lui avoir menti.

 _Poudlard n'existe pas ! C'est un monde que j'ai inventé, et je t'ai aussi inventé, parce que je suis fou, je suis malade !_

 _Mais non_ , niait Harry. _Je sais que ces rendez-vous sont dérangeants, mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que les Moldus comprennent._

 _Ils sont bêtes, c'est eux qui sont fous !_

Le médecin venait de claquer la porte de la chambre de Tom. Il commença à parler avec Madame Cole qui l'attendait devant, mais Tom ne chercha pas à écouter leur conversation. C'était la troisième fois, depuis l'incident avec le lapin de Billy, que la Directrice de l'orphelinat faisait venir un docteur.

Elle espérait secrètement que l'un d'eux détecterait une anormalité dans le comportement de Tom et l'emporterait avec lui, pour faire des tests ou pour l'enfermer. Mais Tom jouait devant eux à l'enfant exemplaire et les bonhommes repartaient perplexes.

Madame Cole les présentait tous de la même façon : « Ce monsieur est là pour voir si tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une visite de contrôle ».

Tom n'avait jamais répliqué, même si ça le démangeait : « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à devoir passer ces visites de contrôle ? ». Harry l'en avait toujours empêché.

 _Ne cherche pas les ennuis. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Les adultes ne te comprennent pas, ça peut arriver._

Mais Tom n'écoutait pas vraiment les paroles rassurantes de son autre conscience.

 **xXx**

 _Tu m'as menti, Harry,_ accusa-t-il. _C'est toujours des médecins pour les fous qui viennent, c'est jamais un sorcier._

Et ses autres pensées, bien moins cohérentes, s'entrechoquaient les unes avec les autres.

 _Et si la Magie existait mais que Poudlard ne veut pas de moi–et comment ils sauraient que je suis un sorcier–et si mes parents étaient tous les deux des Moldus_ _ _–_ et si on m'emmène à l'hospice et que j'en ressors jamais–et si on découvre Harry–et si on m'arrache Harry–je les tuerais, je les tuerais, je les tuerais..._

 _Calme-toi, Tom, s'il-te-plaît_ , intervint Harry. _Il va venir. Il ne reste plus que quelques jours._

 _Trois_ , renchérit Tom. _Trois jours avant le premier septembre._

 _Le Directeur ne va pas tarder._

 _Après tout,_ se murmura Harry à lui-même, _Billy et Eric n'arrêtent pas de se gratter et ils commencent à avoir de la fièvre. Dumbledore viendra._

Pourtant, quand le Survivant était bien replié sur lui-même, presque inaudible, il se mettait à douter. Et si Dumbledore ne venait pas chercher Tom ? Comment réagirait le garçon, le premier septembre ?

Et Si Harry était à la source du Mal, si c'était lui qui avait créé Voldemort ? Mais c'était impossible, comment aurait-il pu être dans la tête de Tom, en 1938, alors qu'il ne naîtrait qu'en 1980 ? Tout n'était qu'un rêve, mais tout se passait bien de manière bien trop réaliste, bien trop organisée, pour n'être qu'un rêve...

Heureusement, le matin du 30 août, alors que Tom et Harry étaient en train de lire, ils entendirent distinctement Madame Cole crier :

– Et apporte la teinture d'iode à Martha là-haut, Billy Stubbs a gratté ses croûtes et Eric Whalley suppure de partout, il y en a plein ses draps – la varicelle, par-dessus le marché !

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 en ligne le 21 décembre** : Visite de Dumbledore et Poudlard, enfin ! **  
**

Un petit mot serait choupitrognon, je dis ça comme ça :)


	6. Comme des réminiscences

**Mayunaise le 21 décembre 2015  
**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Je suis vraiment très touchée par vos messages, fav, follow ou simples lectures, merci merci !

 **Précédemment :** L'été des 10 ans de Tom, Amy Benson et Dennis Bishop ressortent traumatisés de la caverne au bord de la mer. L'été de ses onze ans, il parle à un serpent à la campagne. Plus la rentrée scolaire approche, plus il doute de Harry et de Poudlard. Heureusement, le matin du 30 août, l'orphelinat accueille un visiteur. **  
**

 **En réponse à L.L.P :** Ce pauvre Harry, contrairement à toi, ne sait pas qu'il n'est pas dans une boucle temporelle. Sur certains points, Tom deviendra en effet plus instable que le premier Voldemort mais pas sur d'autres. En tout cas, heureuse que la grotte t'ait plu (j'ai envie de l'illustrer, du coup), et surtout merci pour tes analyses très intéressantes !

 **En réponse à Guest (1) et Nepheria4 :** Voilà la suite et merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot :)

 **En réponse à Guest (2) :** Harry se devait de parler Fourchelangue le premier. Avec le temps, son objectif évolue, bien sûr mais même s'il se sent impuissant, ça ne l'empêchera pas de lutter ! Comme tu dis, c'est grâce/à cause de lui que Tom maîtrise si tôt ses pouvoirs et sûrement que la curiosité et l'ennui pousseront Tom vers la magie noire. Tu as deviné que Tom ne fera pas ses courses tout seul (A quoi pensait Dumbledore ?) et de manière générale, tes idées sont toujours exactes. Merci !

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Poudlard (** **1938 / 11 ans)**

 **Chapitre 5 : Comme des réminiscences**

* * *

Il y eut quelques éclats de voix. La porte du bureau de Madame Cole claqua après avoir gémi longuement, comme seule une porte aux gonds non huilés peut le faire.

 _C'est lui, c'est lui ?_ demanda Tom, agité par mille pensées.

 _Je suis pas sûr,_ dit prudemment Harry. _–_ _Ça doit être Dumbledore_ _–il a pris son temps, putain_ _–_

L'enfant se leva, surexcité, dans l'idée de descendre espionner la discussion entre l'inconnu et la Directrice de l'orphelinat, mais Harry le retint.

 _Tu lui feras pas bonne impression, si tu écoute aux portes. Oublie pas, c'est un sorcier, il s'en rendra forcément compte.  
_

 _Mais je veux savoir ce qu'elle lui dit sur moi ! Si elle lui parle de Navet ou des autres problèmes, il va pas m'emmener !–J'ai attendu toute ma vie–Cette vieille pie me le paierait cher–_

 _Tom, tu es un sorcier_ , l'interrompit Harry en se glissant dans leur lit. _Tu as ta place à Poudlard. Et maintenant, on reprend sagement notre histoire, okay ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Arthur.  
_

 _Il va réussir à retirer Excalibur, c'est évident_ , souffla Tom avec dédain mais il reprit son roman et fit semblant de lire, bien que ni lui ni Harry ne soient dupes.

Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers la porte de sa chambre qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Il était tellement tendu, aux abois, que sa magie lui échappa un instant et son armoire trembla violemment.

Enfin, quelqu'un frappa deux coups.

 **xXx**

– Tom ? Tu as de la visite. Voici Monsieur Dumberton. – pardon, Dunderbore. Il est venu te dire... enfin, il vaut mieux qu'il t'explique ça lui-même, dit Madame Cole, aussi lucide qu'un vieux poisson mourant, avant de s'en aller.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, avec son costume en velours violet à la coupe extravagante et ses longs cheveux bruns.

Harry et Tom le dévorèrent des yeux. Le premier, parce que le sorcier lui avait manqué, même si sa version des Limbes avait abandonné la créature agonisante. Le second, parce qu'il avait attendu ce jour toute sa vie. Tom plissa des yeux malgré lui. C'était donc ça, un sorcier.

 _Je ne porterai jamais des robes violettes,_ s'indigna-t-il.

 _Moi non plus,_ confessa le Survivant avec un sourire invisible.

Après avoir détaillé Tom de la tête aux pieds, Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, la main tendue, et lui demanda :

– Comment vas-tu, Tom ?

 _Vas-y, serre-lui la main.  
_

Tom hésita – l'inconnu ne lui inspirait pas confiance, malgré l'affection manifeste que Harry avait pour lui – mais il suivit le conseil de son ami.

Dumbledore s'assit sur la chaise de bois dur à côté de son lit. Ils avaient l'air d'un malade et d'un visiteur à l'hôpital. Peut-être pour avoir l'air moins fragile, Tom se redressa. Il posa son livre sur sa table de chevet.

– Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

– Professeur ? répéta Tom en tiquant.

 **xXx**

 _Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était le Directeur qui viendrait me chercher ? Le médecin de la dernière fois, c'était aussi un « Professeur », selon Cole._

 _Non_ , nia Harry, paniqué. _Moi c'est Hag_ _–le garde-chasse qui est venu me chercher. Dumbledore est prof. Le Directeur peut pas venir chercher tout le monde, tu as du mal comprendre._

 _J'étais pourtant certain que..._

Tom était tressé. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet homme. Il avait cru que les sorciers étaient aussi effrayants que ceux des contes moldus, vêtus de costumes chics, de longues capes noires et d'une brume de mystères. Cet homme avait l'air simplement fou, typiquement le genre qu'on mettait à l'asile.

– C'est un peu comme docteur, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? C'est elle qui vous a amené pour m'examiner ?

 _Arrête ça, Tom !_

 _Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que cet homme dit la vérité ? C'est peut-être un représentant de l'hospice !  
_

 _Je te dis qu'il est prof à Poudlard, donc calme-toi !  
_

 _Tu le connais alors ? Ha mais oui, je me souviens_ _–Dumbledore, tu pensais tout le temps à lui_ _–Je me rappelle plus pourquoi–Pourquoi déjà ?_

 _Concentre-toi, Tom_ , lui intima le Survivant.

– Non, non, assura Dumbledore avec un sourire que Harry et Tom trouvèrent un peu faux.

Il devait avoir senti leur agitation.

– Je ne vous crois pas, répliqua l'enfant. Elle veut qu'on m'examine, c'est ça ? Dites la vérité.

Il prononça ces trois derniers mots d'un ton claironnant, presque choquant. C'était un ordre que Tom, malgré Harry, avait l'habitude de donner.

 **xXx**

 _Ça va pas, Tom ?_ s'écria silencieusement Harry. _Je t'ai pas appris la politesse, peut-être ?_

 _J'aime pas ce type_ , geint le garçon _. J'ai attendu quatre ans pour partir à Poudlard ! Pourquoi ils ont pas envoyé le même gars que pour toi ? Dumbledore est carrément louche.  
_

 _C'est pas une raison pour lui manquer de respect,_ s'exclama Harry. _J'ai entièrement confiance en lui, okay ? Ça te suffit pas ?  
_

Quand ils se rendirent compte que leur dispute devait se lire sur leur visage., ils clignèrent des yeux, assouplirent leur bouche crispée et se forcèrent à regarder Dumbledore, qui affichait toujours le même sourire aimable.

 _Cet homme est puissant_ , admit Tom, m _ais tout comme toi, il me cache des choses. Je l'aime pas.  
_

 _On juge pas quelqu'un sans le connaître_ , le gronda Harry. _Misère–Tout se passe comme la première fois–Tout se passe toujours pareil–Pourquoi je suis là, alors ?_

 _Okay, je vais parler avec lui et je verrai après._

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'enfant d'un ton méfiant.

 _C'est ça que t'appelles engager la discussion ?_ soupira Harry.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? T'as qu'à le faire, si t'es si doué !_

– Je te l'ai dit, répondit Dumbledore avec patience. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et je travaille pour une école qui s'appelle Poudlard. Je suis venu te proposer une place dans cette école – ta nouvelle école si tu acceptes de venir.

 _Poudlard ! Tu disais donc la vérité !_ s'exclama Tom _. C'est dingue, c'est la première fois que j'entends ce mot à voix haute !_

Il était si heureux, si stupéfait d'avoir enfin la preuve que Harry ne lui avait pas menti, qu'il sauta de son lit et recula le plus loin possible de Dumbledore, comme on s'éloigne d'un tableau pour mieux le voir, comme pour vérifier que tout ça était bien réel. Le sorcier ne sembla pas s'en étonner.

Puis Tom se rappela qu'il ne devrait pas être au courant de l'existence de l'école de sorcellerie, et encore moins de la magie. Il valait mieux qu'il continue à jouer son rôle d'enfant incompris.

 _Sage décision_ , l'encouragea Harry, même s'il pressentait que le petit monologue de Tom aurait un goût de déjà-entendu.

Et Tom employa en effet les mêmes mots que son double de la Pensine.

 **xXx**

– N'essayez pas de me raconter des histoires ! L'asile, c'est de là que vous venez, n'est-ce pas ? Professeur, oui, bien sûr – et bien, je n'irai pas, compris ? s'exclama le garçon, pris au jeu. C'est cette vieille pie qui devrait y être, à l'asile. Je n'ai jamais rien fait à la petite Amy Benson ou à Dennis Bishop, vous pouvez le leur demander, ils vous le confirmeront !

– Je ne viens pas de l'asile, le corrigea Dumbledore. Je suis un enseignant et si tu veux bien t'asseoir calmement, je te parlerai de Poudlard. Mais bien sûr, si tu préfères ne pas y aller, personne ne t'y forcera...

Tom s'empressa de se rasseoir.

 _Emmenez-moi !_ cria-t-il mentalement. _Je vous attends depuis des années ! Dumbledore, allons-y tout de suite !  
_

– Ils n'ont qu'à essayer de m'y envoyer, ils verront bien, dit-il d'un ton railleur.

– Poudlard, continua Dumbledore, est une école réservée à des élèves qui ont des dispositions particulières...

– Je ne suis pas fou !

 _Mais tais-toi donc_ , s'énerva Harry. _On le sait bien que t'es pas frappé._

 _Si je fais pas genre d'être surpris, il va me trouver suspect,_ expliqua Tom lentement, comme si c'était lui le grand.

– Je sais bien que tu n'es pas fou, confirma le sorcier. Poudlard n'est pas une école pour les fous. C'est une école de magie.

Il y eut un silence. Tom était aussi figé qu'un glaçon. Son regard se fixait alternativement sur chacun des yeux de Dumbledore, comme s'il essayait de déceler le mensonge dans l'un d'eux. En fait, Harry et lui se disputaient intérieurement le contrôle de leur corps.

 _Tu vas encore dire une connerie, laisse-moi parler_ , dit Harry.

 _C'est mon corps, c'est moi qu'il est venu voir, il sait même pas que tu es là, Harry !_

 _Bon et bien parle, il attend une réaction de ta part !  
_

– De magie ? répéta finalement l'enfant dans un murmure.

 _Tout ça pour ça_ , ricana le Survivant. _Tu aurais du me laisser parler–C'est tout pareil que dans le souvenir–Et merde–_

 _Mais arrête de penser !_ lui cria Tom. _Je savoure ce moment. Pourquoi tu dois toujours tout gâcher ?  
_

C'était une chose d'être convaincu qu'on est spécial, c'en était une autre de se l'entendre dire. Jusque-là, Tom avait gardé un tout petit doute sur son statut de sorcier. Pendant toutes ses années, il n'avait pu réduire à néant la minuscule probabilité que Harry soit un esprit malin et trompeur, dont l'objectif était de le tourmenter. Mais il était bel et bien un sorcier, il était vraiment extraordinaire ! Pourquoi est-ce que son ami ne partageait pas sa joie ?

 **xXx**

– Exactement, garantit Dumbledore.

 _Je le savais !_ rugit le garçon sans un bruit.

– C'est... c'est de la magie ce que j'arrive à faire ? demanda Harry, car Tom était trop occupé à faire mentalement la fête.

 _Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? J'ai l'air bête. Bien sûr que c'est de la magie !_ crâna l'enfant. _  
_

 _On n'est pas censé savoir qu'on a des pouvoirs, tu te rappelles ?_ rétorqua Harry.

Puis il se rappela avec désespoir que le Tom de la Pensine avait exprimé son doute exactement de la même façon : « C'est... c'est de la magie ce que j'arrive à faire ? »

– Qu'est-ce que tu arrives à faire ? demanda poliment Dumbledore.

Tom décida de faire plaisir à Harry qui réclamait du spectacle. Il avait en tête un monologue qui impressionnerait Dumbledore à coup sûr, si c'était ce que son âme, ce que Harry, désirait. Le Survivant, le cœur serré, écouta des mots qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il venait de provoquer malgré lui.

 _Tom a tellement mal compris ce que je voulais–Si seulement je pouvais arrêter tout ça–_ songea-t-il, comme s'il ne pouvait pas arrêter son autre. _  
_

– J'arrive à déplacer des objets sans les toucher. Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que j'aie besoin de les dresser. Je peux attirer des ennuis aux gens qui me déplaisent. Leur faire du mal, si j'en ai envie.

Tom frémit, sa langue se bloqua et ses joues creuses se colorèrent : Harry était sorti de sa torpeur et l'empêchait de débiter d'autres phrases encore plus sordides. Mais l'enfant se dégagea de son étreinte. Il voulait faire peur à Dumbledore.

– Je savais que j'étais différent des autres. Je savais que j'étais exceptionnel. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial en moi.

 _Arrête ça, Tom !_

 _C'est toi qui es spécial en moi, c'était un compliment implicite,_ ronchonna l'enfant. _  
_

Harry ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps. C'était ça le gros problème de Tom : il était adorable.

 **xXx**

Il écouta donc, impassible, l'adorable Tom ordonner à Dumbledore de prouver qu'il était un sorcier et Dumbledore lui répondre qu'il devait l'appeler « Monsieur » ou « Professeur ». Le garçon s'exécuta sur le champ. Le sorcier parut satisfait, sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'armoire.

 _Harry, c'est donc ça, une baguette–oh hé qu'est-ce qu'il fait_ _ _–_ mes affaires !_

Tom se leva d'un bond quand son armoire prit feu. Ses pensées étaient une énumération paniquée de ses livres et vêtements.

 _Calme-toi_ , lui dit doucement Harry, _ça va pas brûler. Dumbledore n'est pas cruel. Il voulait juste te donner une leçon.  
_

 _C'est quand même méchant de sa part,_ commenta l'enfant en respirant mais sans hurler, ce qui perturba Harry.

Avait-il hurlé dans la Pensine ? Oui, il avait hurlé. En tout cas, selon le Survivant, il avait hurlé. Mais était-ce sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours ?

– Tu n'as pas peur pour tes effets personnels ? s'enquit Dumbledore, avec curiosité.

Tom ne répondit pas et se dirigea de lui-même vers son armoire qui tremblait. De nouveau, Harry trouva que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans la Pensine, le gamin avait demandé où trouver une baguette magique, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne savait plus, il n'était pas sûr...

 _J'ai peur,_ grimaça Tom. _Pourquoi ça tremble ?  
_

 _T'inquiète pas, la magie de Dumbledore ne te fera pas de mal._

 _Il a foutu le feu à mon armoire !_ s'indigna l'enfant. _Tu appelles ça un acte juste ?_

N'ayant pas grand chose à dire pour la défense du sorcier, Harry ouvrit l'armoire enflammée et en sortit leur vieille boîte à trésor. Elle contenait, sans surprise, quelques objets chipés par-ci par-là : un harmonica, un dé à coudre et un yo-yo, ainsi que tous les bons points que Tom avait accumulés au fil des années.

Dumbledore leur fit un petit speech sur le vol, le contrôle de la magie, sur combien Poudlard c'était une école éthique et cool. Tom ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Il savait déjà tout cela. Harry lui avait tout raconté avec bien plus de détails. Aussi se contentait-il de dire « Oui, Monsieur » et de rager intérieurement.

 _Pourquoi il a pas remarqué tous mes bons points, mes images et mes billets d'honneur ?_

 **xXx**

– Je n'ai pas du tout d'argent, intervint-il, plus pour mettre fin au discours de Dumbledore que par réelle angoisse, car il savait qu'il existait un fond pour ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Le professeur lui remit une bourse en cuir. Tom avait tellement hâte d'examiner les pièces de monnaie dont Harry lui avait maintes fois parlé qu'il oublia de remercier Dumbledore.

 _C'est ça, un Gallion ?_ demanda-il, en observant une grosse pièce dorée.

 _Oui, c'est les plus grosses et les dorées. Mais rappelle-toi, tu n'es censé être au courant de rien !_

 _Ha oui, alors, j'ai qu'à dire..._

– Où achète-t-on des grimoires ? s'enquit-il en se répondant tout seul : _Sur le Chemin de Traverse_. _Maintenant, il va me donner ma liste de fournitures. Est-ce qu'il va venir avec moi–j'ai pas envie, Harry suffira–Harry sera bien plus discret que lui._

Comme dans la Pensine, Dumbledore accepta qu'il aille acheter ses livres et ses autres fournitures scolaires tout seul. Il lui expliqua comment se rendre au Chaudron Baveur mais, bien entendu, Tom n'avait pas besoin de l'écouter. Harry connaissait le chemin.

Plus il comparait Dumbledore et Harry, les deux seuls sorciers qu'il connaissait pour l'instant, plus il trouvait le premier déplaisant. Il avait cru que tous les autres de sa race seraient comme Harry et lui : malicieux, téméraires et secrets. Mais Dumbledore n'était qu'un farceur. Très puissant, certes, mais imprudent. A sa place, Tom n'aurait jamais laissé un enfant aller sur le Chemin de Traverse non-accompagné, surtout si cet enfant était un Né-Moldu.

Dumbledore était totalement _inconscient_ , contrairement à lui qui avait _deux consciences_.

 **xXx**

– Est-ce que mon père était un sorcier ? demanda Tom avec curiosité. On m'a dit que lui aussi s'appelait Tom Riddle.

 _J'aimerais tellement savoir qui étaient mes parents !_ _–Dommage que tu puisses pas m'aider, Harry_ _–Mais peut-être que lui, il sait_ –

Harry se replia imperceptiblement sur lui-même. Il avait toujours eu très peur de laisser filtrer le peu d'informations qu'il détenait sur les parents de Tom. Si Tom apprenait toute l'histoire, il voudrait tuer son père. Mais est-ce que Harry pourrait le stopper, alors que ce crime vengerait la pitoyable Merope Gaunt ? Lui-même avait tellement de fois voulu tuer Peter Pettigrew, et bien plus de fois encore écorcher vif Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pourtant, ses pulsions meurtrières n'avaient jamais été que des pulsions tandis que la colère de Tom pourrait facilement le faire passer à l'acte. Harry savait qu'il en était capable, qu'il y était même destiné. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache.

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas le savoir, répondit Dumbledore doucement, avant de se lever.

 _Dommage, je croyais qu'il m'apprendrait enfin quelque chose !_ gémit Tom. _Je l'aime toujours pas–je veux pas non plus qu'il parte, pourtant_ _–Il pourrait au moins me dire que je suis super mature pour mon âge–que mes pouvoirs sont impressionnants–qu'il a bien fait de venir dans ce trou pour me recruter–_

Alors, pour retenir le premier sorcier de chair et de sang qu'il avait rencontré, Tom lui confia un de ses secrets et Harry le laissa faire, se justifiant ainsi :

 _Il pense pas à mal_ _–Il a seulement besoin d'attention–C'est qu'un gamin–J'ai été comme lui–Hagrid m'a beaucoup mieux accueilli–_

– Je sais parler aux serpents, dit Tom avec un sourire fier. Je m'en suis aperçu quand nous sommes allés en excursion à la campagne. Ils viennent me voir et ils me murmurent des choses. C'est normal pour un sorcier ?

Il savait que sa capacité n'était pas courante dans le monde magique, Harry le lui avait dit. Ça, ça allait lui clouer le bec, à Dumbledore.

 _Pourquoi à la campagne ?_ l'interrogea Harry. _Notre premier serpent, c'était à la mer, avec Dennis et Amy._

 _Non, à la mer, c'est toi qui lui as parlé, au serpent_ , rétorqua Tom. _La première fois que moi j'ai parlé à un serpent, c'était cet été_.

– C'est inhabituel, mais ça s'est déjà vu, répondit Dumbledore, en cherchant dans le visage de Tom ce qui le dérangeait tant.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il parle Fourchelangue. C'était dans son regard qu'il y avait quelque chose de troublant, comme s'il était partagé, comme si sa conscience oscillait sans cesse entre deux pôles. L'enfant semblait hanté. Mais c'était impossible...

– Au revoir, Tom, dit-il frileusement. Je te reverrai à Poudlard.

Il ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry et Tom passèrent de longues minutes à analyser leur rencontre avec Dumbledore. Tom trouvait son numéro d'enfant maudit très drôle, son ami était nettement moins enthousiaste. A quelques détails près, la rencontre avait été identique à celle de la Pensine. L'angoisse. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui le troublait tant à Tom et cela ne faisait qu'énerver ce dernier.

 _Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe comme ça ? Harry, on va à Poudlard ! Réjouis-toi ! On s'en fiche, de l'armoire en feu, de ce vieux fou ou même de Cole !_ geignait l'enfant d'un ton accusateur. _Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Sérieux, moi je me plains pas qu'il m'ait pas félicité, alors pourquoi t'es chagrin comme ça ?  
_

 _Désolé, Tom_ , soupira Harry. _Je_ _ _–j_ e peux pas lui en parler–Tom ne doit pas savoir–Pensine–Hey, Tom ! Si on allait voir Madame Cole pour lui demander si on peut aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ? _

Sa bourse sorcière à la main, le garçon sortit de sa chambre en courant. Harry lui cachait beaucoup de choses, il le savait depuis des années. Mais tant qu'il lui restait fidèle, il pouvait bien avoir des secrets. Tom aussi avait des secrets que Harry ignorait.

 _Comme quoi ?_ demanda Harry, avec étonnement. _Qu'est-ce que Tom peut bien garder pour lui ?–J'ai envie de savoir–Allez, dis-moi Tom ! Tom, raconte !_

Mais Tom l'ignora. Il frappa au bureau de Madame Cole, en chantonnant mentalement une comptine idiote pour emmerder Harry, et entra dans la pièce avant qu'on ne l'y invite. Le bureau était aussi miteux que le reste de l'établissement. Les meubles étaient usés et dépareillés et les chaises criaient : « Je suis inconfortable ! »

 **xXx**

Le regard de Tom et de Harry s'arrêta sur la Directrice qui ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués, ce qui était incroyable, étant donné que la pièce était à peine plus grande qu'une cabine de toilette.

 _Elle est peut-être morte_ , suggéra Tom avec espoir.

 _Dis pas de bêtise, c'est grâce à elle qu'on est encore en vie !_

 _Grâce à elle–il dit n'importe quoi Harry–Ho, des chocolats–ils ont l'air bons–_

Harry l'empêcha de se servir en chocolats et s'approcha de la Directrice affalée sur sa chaise branlante.

– Madame Cole, appela-il, soucieux. Tout va bien ?

Elle opina doucement de la tête, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une feuille de papier vierge et un verre sale posés sur son bureau.

Aussitôt, des images de la Pensine emplirent son esprit. Madame Cole s'étant montrée trop curieuse, Dumbledore lui avait jeté un sortilège de confusion.

 _Pouah_ , s'écria silencieusement Tom. _Elle pue l'alcool ! Regarde cette bouteille, tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit dans cet état !_

 _Tu as raison, elle doit être soûle_ , renchérit Harry. _Allons-y._

A l'unisson, le garçon et son autre âme s'échappèrent de l'orphelinat.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

 _Elle va nous engueuler, quand elle va voir qu'on est partis sans son autorisation_ , finit par dire Tom, nerveux.

Malgré ses fanfaronnades, il ne se promenait pas si régulièrement que ça dans Londres. Après les cours, il faisait parfois un crochet en ville, sans se préoccuper de son chemin, car il se fiait au sens de l'orientation de son autre, mais ils n'allaient jamais très loin.

 _Tu te rappelles où c'est, hein ?_ insista-t-il. _J'ai pas peur, c'est simplement que..._

 _Tom, on est devant._

Tom leva les yeux et lut à voix haute :

– Le Chaudron Baveur. Et beh, c'est aussi accueillant que de là d'où on vient !

 _On juge pas un..._

 _Je sais, je sais,_ grogna Tom en entrant.

Avant même que la porte se referme derrière lui, ses yeux traînaient déjà de partout, à la recherche de magie grandiose et de choses extraordinaires mais il fut terriblement déçu. Le mobilier était aussi sommaire qu'à l'orphelinat et en plus de ça, c'était _sale_. Des gens encapuchonnés et louches buvaient de drôle de mixtures dans un décor sale et grisâtre et le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait ni carafe qui se versait toute seule, ni verres auto-nettoyants. Ça sentait seulement la misère et la poussière.

 _Des cafards–des verres plein de traces de doigts–est-ce que ce pub est vraiment tenu par des sorciers ?_ _–Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça, mon premier contact avec la magie ?  
_

– Bonjour, petit, le salua Tom le barman. Tu viens chercher tes affaires pour Poudlard, je suppose ?

– Oui, répondit l'enfant d'un ton dédaigneux, heureux qu'on le remarque enfin.

– Tu es seul ? Viens, je vais te montrer comment entrer au Chemin de Traverse, proposa le sorcier en passant de l'autre côté du bar.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je sais comment faire, l'arrêta Tom, avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers la cour intérieure.

– Merci, ajouta Harry par dessus son épaule avec un sourire un peu tordu car Tom bataillait pour garder une expression méprisante.

 **xXx**

 _Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être si méchant_ , grommela le Survivant. _Et maintenant, on est bloqués._

 _T'es sûr que c'est les bonnes briques ?_

 _Bien sûr ! Mais il faut une baguette magique pour que le passage s'ouvre. Tout ça, c'est la faute à ton orgueil démesuré.  
_

Au moment où Harry allait les obliger à revenir dans le pub pour demander de l'aide, une femme et ses enfants entrèrent dans la petite cour à ordures.

– Tu es bloqué, mon garçon ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

– Oui, répondit Tom comme si ça lui fendait le cœur de l'admettre.

La femme lui sourit, s'avança vers le mur et tapota du bout de sa baguette les mêmes briques que Harry avait tenté de frapper, caresser, démolir un instant plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, elles se laissèrent faire et se réarrangèrent pour former un passage.

 _Wouah_ , souffla Tom, mais il ne laissa pas son étonnement transparaître. _C'est comme t'as dit. Ça a fait une arche. C'est incroyable !_

– Tu vas t'en sortir tout seul ? s'inquiéta la sorcière. Ces deux-là ne pourraient rien faire sans moi et pourtant ils ont...

– Ça ira, l'interrompit Tom. Merci.

Et il fit ses premiers pas dans le monde magique.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Contrairement au Chaudron Baveur, qui lui avait fait maigre impression, le Chemin de Traverse était exactement comme Harry l'avait décrit : fantastique.

Tous les magasins qui s'alignaient, de part et d'autre de l'allée, promettaient monts et merveilles. Il était si excité que ses pensées tourbillonnaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il lisait chaque pancarte, observait chaque sorcier qui passait près de lui – il y avait foule, deux jours seulement avant la rentrée – et commentait tout mentalement, filant le tournis à Harry.

 _Mais je vois pas le stand de glaces de Florian Fortarôme !_

 _Ho, mes souvenirs sont peut-être un peu confus_ , paniqua Harry. _Allons quand même voir un peu plus loin._

Tom s'engagea plus avant dans l'allée, notant au-fur-et-à-mesure le nom des magasins qu'il voulait visiter. Il y en avait tant ! Mais c'était une étrange sensation que d'être enfin dans un endroit dont il avait rêvé toute son enfance. Il connaissait, en vérité, chaque enseigne par cœur. Fleury et Bott, Le Royaume du Hibou, Madame Guipure, l'Apothicaire, le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch : tous évoquaient en lui comme des réminiscences, comme s'il avait déjà été là enfant ou dans une autre vie.

Hary lui avait si bien décrit l'allée commerçante que c'était comme s'il l'avait déjà arpentée.

 **xXx**

Quand ils passèrent devant Gringotts, Tom dévisagea discrètement les gobelins en uniforme qui patrouillaient en haut des marches. Ça, ça envoyait du pâté.

 _Est-ce qu'il faudra que j'ouvre un compte ?_

 _Oh, heu... Je sais pas, en fait. On verra ça à plus tard, non ?_

 _Et toi, t'avais fait comment ?_

 _Mes parents m'avaient laissé de l'argent_ , répondit maladroitement Harry.

 _Peut-être que les miens aussi. Allons-y !_

Mais Harry éloigna Tom de la banque, lui assurant qu'il était encore un peu jeune pour se préoccuper de ses finances. Et si Tom faisait scandale pour accéder au coffre de son ami Harry qui vivait dans sa tête ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un stand de glaces que Harry ne connaissait pas, Les glaces de Ricardo Régal.

 _C'est pas chez Florian_ , commenta Tom, surpris.

 _Mais ce sera sûrement très bon. J'ai du m'emmêler les pinceaux, c'est tout._

Tom ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, car il était affamé. Harry et lui commandèrent une glace dont les cinq saveurs changeaient de façon aléatoire.

– Ça fera un gallion, s'il-te-plaît, dit Ricardo Régal.

Avec assurance, le petit sorcier lui tendit une grosse pièce d'or et commença à lécher avidement sa glace. C'était délicieux, c'était _magique_. Il était si heureux d'être enfin dans son monde !

 **xXx**

 _Bon, la première étape, c'est de t'acheter une baguette magique_ , dit Harry quand ils eurent fini leur glace.

 _Allons chez Ollivander,_ _alors_ , ordonna Tom en se dirigeant résolument vers le magasin de baguettes magiques comme s'il s'y rendait régulièrement.

– Bonjour, tenta-t-il, quand la porte se referma derrière lui.

Harry avait beau lui avoir décrit la boutique de nombreuses fois, ce n'était pas la même chose que d'y être pour de vrai. Malgré lui, il trouvait le lieu intimidant. C'était pourtant petit et sombre, mais le silence qui y régnait, en comparaison au brouhaha de l'extérieur, rendait le lieu mystérieux, sacré.

Alors qu'il examinait les boîtes vertes entassées sur les étagères, un jeune Ollivander apparut.

– Et bien, monsieur, vous entrez à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom fit oui de la tête.

 _Il est moins vieux que je pensais_ , commenta-t-il.

 _Oh, c'est qu'il donne cette impression de sage honorable, donc j'ai tendance à le voir plus âgé qu'il ne l'est_ , lui répondit habilement Harry.

– Prenez ses mesures, s'il-vous-plaît, dit l'artisan dans le vide.

Des mètres magiques sortirent des tiroirs de son bureau et se mirent à mesurer avec précision la longueur de son avant-bras gauche, de sa colonne vertébrale, l'espace entre ses sourcils et la taille de son poignet.

 _Il fait ça pour m'impressionner, à quoi ça pourrait servir ?_

 _Je sais pas, mais il m'avait fait le même numéro_ , confessa Harry avec nostalgie.

La boutique était un endroit un peu spécial pour lui, et certainement pour chaque sorcier. C'était là qu'on rencontrait sa baguette magique, là qu'on entrait pour la première fois en harmonie avec son aura. Tandis que Tom levait les bras pour qu'Ollivander calcule l'écartement entre ses côtes, Harry localisa enfin la boîte verte qu'il cherchait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le magasin. Il en était presque certain, c'était celle-là qui contenait sa future baguette. Il eut soudain affreusement envie de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour la récupérer, mais il savait qu'elle devait rester là pendant encore un demi-siècle.

 **xXx**

Ollivander rappela finalement ses mètres, les consulta, marmonna quelques chiffres et se saisit d'un étui tout en bas d'une pile.

– Bon, et bien, essayez celle-là. Faites un petit tour, allez-y...

Tom se saisit de la baguette avec assurance car Harry lui avait déjà expliqué plusieurs fois la procédure. Il fit tourner son poignet, s'attendant à voir jaillir des étincelles rouges, mais rien ne se produisit. Il se sentit très idiot.

 _Peut-être que c'est une erreur–Je suis pas un sorcier–Il va me renvoyer à l'orphelinat–On va me retirer ma bourse–_

 _C'est normal que ça marche pas du premier coup,_ le réconforta Harry. _Pour moi aussi, ça a pris du temps_.

Après vingt minutes d'essais infructueux, Tom avait envie de crier sur le vendeur. Pourquoi avoir pris toutes ses mesures, même les plus intimes, si c'était pour lui refiler des baguettes au hasard ?

– Un client difficile, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Ollivander en lui tendant une nouvelle baguette. Essayez celle-là, alors. Bois de houx, 27,5 centimètres, plutôt souple, facile à manier...

Harry la reconnut au premier coup d'œil. C'était _sa_ baguette. Ainsi donc Voldemort l'avait essayée avant lui ! Il résista à l'envie de l'attraper, de la faire rouler entre ses doigts, de conjurer un Patronus. C'était la baguette de Harry Potter, pas celle de Tom Riddle.

Pourtant, quand Tom s'en empara, tous deux sentirent passer dans leur bras une puissante vague de magie. Ça faisait si longtemps que Harry n'avait pas éprouvé cette drôle d'harmonie entre un morceau de bois et sa main ! C'était comme rentrer chez soi après une très longue journée. Ça faisait du bien. Pour la première fois depuis une dizaine d'années, le flux de sa magie l'entoura comme une spirale protectrice, faisant vibrer l'atmosphère autour de lui, modifiant sa perception de l'espace, comme si tout était désormais à sa portée.

Des étincelles jaillirent. Même à travers le temps, la baguette avait reconnu son maître. Alors qu'Ollivander opinait du chef, il y eut une anomalie. Les muscles de Tom se crispèrent, comme s'il avait de violentes crampes. De la sueur coula derrière ses oreilles et sa langue sécréta soudain une quantité anormale de salive. Tous ses pores s'ouvrirent d'un coup, dans un réflexe d'exsudation, libérant lymphe physique et métaphysique.

 _Elle me rejette ! Elle me rejette, alors que tu l'as senti toi aussi, hein ? Elle m'avait accepté ! C'est quoi le problème ?_

 _Je–Je sais pas Tom–Calme-toi–_

 **xXx**

– Lâchez cette baguette, grinça Ollivander avec nervosité. Vous allez vous faire mal. C'est curieux, tout de même...

– Qu'est-ce qui est curieux ? demanda Tom d'un ton impérieux, en jetant la baguette de Harry sur le bureau. Elle semblait bien marcher !

– Au début, oui, sans aucun doute... Mais elle a... changé d'avis. Ne le prenez pas mal, ça peut arriver. Essayez plutôt celle-là. Bois d'If, 33,75 centimètres, assez caractérielle cela dit... Peut-être...

A l'instant-même où Tom referma sa main suante sur la baguette qu'Ollivander lui tendait, un bouquet d'étincelles explosa.

 _C'est elle ! Harry, ça doit être elle, je me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! Et toi ?_

 _Oh, elle te convient sûrement_ , souffla le Survivant, les yeux fixés sur la baguette qui tuerait ses parents.

– Voyez-vous, cette baguette et celle-là, expliqua Ollivander en désignant successivement la baguette dans la main de Tom et celle qui reposait sur son bureau, ont pour cœur une plume provenant du même phénix. Elles sont en quelque sorte jumelles. Peut-être qu'un jour l'autre reconnaîtra son digne propriétaire. C'est curieux, très curieux, cependant, que l'une mais pas l'autre...

Après avoir déposé plusieurs gallions sur le bureau, Tom laissa le sorcier à ses élucubrations. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et tant de choses à faire !

Le reste de l'après-midi fut donc consacré aux achats de ses autres fournitures scolaires : des livres, un chaudron, des fioles, une balance et un télescope portable ainsi que de nombreux vêtements. Tom ne suivit pas les conseils de Dumbledore et de Harry et se procura tout en neuf. A la fin de la journée, il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour acheter un animal, encore moins une malle.

 _Comment je vais faire pour transporter tout ça ? A l'orphelinat j'ai juste mon cartable moldu !_ se plaint-il en ramassant tous ses sacs. _  
_

 _On se débrouillera, mais bien fait pour tes fesses_ , le rabroua Harry.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le matin du premier septembre arriva enfin. Anne avait raconté aux autres orphelins que la mère de Tom l'avait inscrit, avant de mourir, dans un pensionnat très lointain, et qu'il ne reviendrait plus que les étés.

Personne, pas même Margaret, ne fit semblant d'être triste. Tous étaient soulagés de voir partir le gamin bizarre, qui parlait tout seul et qui provoquait des incidents inexplicables et flippants.

– Tu sais comment t'y rendre, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Madame Cole, encore un peu confuse. Tout est en ordre, allez.

Harry avait tenu parole : au Chaudron Baveur, juste avant de revenir dans le monde moldu, il avait jeté un sortilège de réduction sur toutes les affaires de Tom pour qu'elles tiennent dans leur besace. Il espérait simplement que les robes ne seraient pas trop déformées quand il devrait leur rendre leur taille initiale. Après plus de dix ans sans magie, c'était déjà un exploit qu'il ait réussi à lancer un sortilège correctement.

Ils prirent donc le bus pour King's Cross avec pour seule affaire le cartable usé de Tom serré sur leurs genoux. Ça attirait certainement moins l'attention que l'énorme malle que Harry s'était trimballée toute sa scolarité.

 _Comment est-ce que les sorciers peuvent autant manquer de sens pratique ?_ se demanda-t-il quand ils vit une famille sorcière traînant cinq ou six valises.

 _Harry, ils n'en ont pas besoin ! On n'en a pas besoin !_ répondit Tom, émerveillé.

 **xXx**

Il connaissait plutôt bien King's Cross, car ils prenaient tous les étés le train pour la campagne ou la mer mais c'était la première fois qu'il y circulait seul. Il se sentait libre. Ce soir-là, il serait à Poudlard ! C'était un moment qu'il avait attendu toute son enfance, autant dire, toute sa vie. Il réalisait difficilement qu'à quelques pas de lui, sa nouvelle existence l'attendait.

 _Voie 9... Voie 10... C'est là !_ s'écria-t-il mentalement, avec le désir ardent de pointer la barrière du doigt.

Harry sourit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui expliquer une dernière fois comment rejoindre la voie 9 3/4 et lui abandonna totalement leur corps.

Aucun Moldu ne sembla remarquer le garçon surexcité qui s'appuyait résolument sur un pilier, un cartable collé contre sa poitrine et personne ne se rendit compte qu'un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

Tom laissa échapper un rire exalté quand il vit le Poudlard Express, dont la locomotive rouge crachait de gros nuages de vapeur.

 _Je vais vraiment à Poudlard ! Harry, enfin, le moment est venu !_

 **xXx**

Dans le train, il se trouva un compartiment vide pour pouvoir discuter avec Harry tout son aise. Ce dernier lui répéta combien il était important qu'il se sociabilise, mais le gamin ne l'écoutait pas.

 _Si c'est pour me soûler et me gâcher ma joie, tais-toi donc !_ grogna-t-il.

Trois secondes après, il avait recommencé à babiller :

 _Tous ces parents béats qui regardent leurs enfants partir vers Poudlard... Oh, regarde Harry, celle-là pleure ! Elle est certainement jalouse que ses frères et sœurs aillent à Poudlard et pas elle. Elle est pourtant grande, elle doit avoir au moins treize ans... peut-être que c'est une Cracmolle ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle reste sur le quai !  
_

Harry ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le trajet. Replié sur lui-même, il écouta Tom discuter avec d'autres enfants qui avaient pris place dans le compartiment. Tom répondait poliment et calmement mais, et Harry s'en voulut de trouver ça amusant, il les insultait vigoureusement dans sa tête.

 _Cette fille est stupide, ma parole ! Et celui-là et ses friandises, il est pas mieux. Allez, Harry, fais pas la tronche, il y a que toi qui es intéressant ! Je m'ennuie. Même si c'est des sorciers, ils restent des gamins. Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est celui-là ?  
_

Il tenait un dragée de Bertie Crochue à la délicate couleur crotte-de-nez. Harry, par esprit de contradiction, lui indiqua que le bonbon était parfumé à la menthe et le porta lui-même à leur bouche.

 _Traître à toi-même !_ s'indigna l'enfant. _Tu t'es vengé, maintenant, arrête de me bouder, s'te plaît !_

Harry finit par consentir à réintégrer sa conscience et ils se murèrent dans un silence bavard.

 **xXx**

Les heures passèrent. Les élèves qui partageaient leur compartiment trouvèrent Tom déprimant et partirent rendre visite à d'autres camarades. Tom, satisfait de se retrouver seul, observait le paysage devenir de plus en plus sauvage, tout en harcelant Harry de questions dont il connaissait les réponses par cœur.

Quand il reconnut littéralement les derniers kilomètres avant Pré-Au-Lard, il sortit ses robes miniatures de son cartable et pensa :

 _Et maintenant ?_

 _T'inquiète_ , répondit narquoisement Harry, en sortant leur baguette magique, dont la vision lui retournait toujours un peu l'estomac.

– _Amplificatum_ , murmura-t-il.

La robe qui, un instant auparavant, était plus petite qu'un post-it, reprit une taille normale. Elle était un peu froissée, une manche était légèrement plus courte que l'autre mais, dans l'ensemble, elle avait tout l'air d'une robe.

 _C'est trop dingue la magie !_ s'écria l'enfant en enfilant son uniforme avec ravissement.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tout comme Harry la première fois qu'il avait vu Poudlard se découper sur le ciel, Tom ne put retenir un sourire heureux. Le château, avec ses tours aux toits pointus, ses pierres larges et anciennes, ses fenêtres étroites et éparpillées sur les murs, forçait le respect. C'était sublime et c'était chez lui.

Harry lui avait raconté que les premières années étaient traditionnellement conduits à l'école par barque mais Tom et lui furent surpris de devoir prendre les calèches tirées par les Sombrals.

 _Tu m'avais pas dit que..._

 _Ça a du changer depuis_ , rétorqua rapidement Harry.

 _C'est vrai, ça fait presque douze ans que t'es pas revenu ici... Ça va, tu vas pas pleurer ?  
_

Harry lui aurait bien donné un petit coup de poing, mais ça aurait certainement perturbé les trois autres élèves de la calèche. Ils étaient en troisième année et semblaient plus intelligents que les gosses qui avaient partagé leur trajet en train.

– Vous êtes dans quelle Maison ? demanda Tom.

Les trois amis le regardèrent pour la première fois.

– A Serdaigle, dit l'un d'eux, en désignant sa cravate bleu et bronze. Et toi ?

– Tu vois pas que c'est un première année ? intervint un autre, avant de se pencher vers Tom. Hey, petit, tu veux entrer dans quelle Maison ?

– Serdaigle n'est pas mal, dit Tom prudemment.

– Vous l'entendez ? s'esclaffa le premier. Serdaigle est la meilleure Maison, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte !

 _Certains sorciers sont stupides_ , pensa Tom avec étonnement. _Je croyais que tout le monde savait que Serpentard était la meilleure des Maisons._

 _J'ai jamais dit ça !_ s'insurgea Harry.

 _Ouais, je sais. Gryffondor est bien aussi, pour les gens comme toi._

 _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Hey, Tom !_

Mais Harry savait très bien ce que Tom voulait dire par là, car il avait accès à toutes ses pensées.

 **xXx**

Après être descendus de calèche, Tom insista pour caresser le Sombral invisible qui les avait amenés là. Des élèves lui jetèrent des regards effrayés. Certains, ceux qui voyaient les chevaux, lui firent un sourire timide.

 _Arrête de crâner_ , grogna Harry, mais il était perturbé par autre chose.

Il était certain que c'était Hagrid qui avait domestiqué les Sombrals. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils tirent déjà les calèches en 1938 ?

Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes du château, ils se firent inspecter par un homme que Harry ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui était probablement le concierge du moment.

– Vos poches ! Pourquoi avez-vous un cartable ? aboya le sorcier en regardant Tom d'un air suspicieux, comme si son sac contenait de dangereux objets.

– J'avais pas de malle, répondit Tom brusquement.

Le sorcier hocha de la tête, lui jeta un sortilège de révélation et, satisfait, le poussa dans le Hall.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

 _C'est beau hein ?_

 _C'est comme tu l'avais dit_ , souffla Tom. _C'est comme j'avais imaginé. Dire que t'as vécu ici pendant sept ans... Et dire que j'y vivrai au moins sept ans !  
_

Dans le Grand Hall, un professeur avait récupéré tous les premières années pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement de la Répartition. Tom n'écoutait pas du tout, il préférait regarder autour de lui, ébahi. Il reconnut, ça lui fit comme une morsure dans le ventre, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.

C'était pareil que pour le Chemin de Traverse. Harry lui avait tellement raconté Poudlard qu'il avait l'impression d'y avoir déjà été. D'ailleurs, quelques portraits le saluèrent, comme s'ils avaient vu un ancien élève, Harry, dans ses yeux.

 _Tom, écoute un peu ce que le prof d..._

 _Harry, regarde, Peeves est en train de mettre de la cire de partout !_

 _Fais pas attention à lui. S'il remarque que tu l'as remarqué, il va pas te lâcher. Allez, viens, c'est l'heure de voir la Grande Salle._

Tom suivit ses camarades sans faire attention à eux. Il trépignait d'impatience et, quand le professeur poussa les portes de la Grande Salle, révélant l'immense pièce, il ne fut plus qu'euphorie.

 **xXx**

Des bougies planaient au-dessus des tables, comme Harry l'avait promis. Le plafond imitait un ciel paisible et étoilé, comme Harry l'avait raconté. Quatre longues tables, où des élèves plus âgés étaient assis, représentaient les quatre Maisons et, tout au bout, à une cinquième, étaient attablés les professeurs.

Pour le moment, les assiettes d'or étaient vides, le Banquet ne commencerait qu'après la Répartition. Avec dédain, Tom remarqua que les autres premières années étaient stressés, voire apeurés. Lui n'avait qu'une hâte : s'asseoir sur le tabouret, enfiler le Choixpeau et être envoyé à Serpentard ! La Maison des serpents l'amènerait ensuite vers la gloire.

Il voulait faire de grandes choses et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, car son fidèle Harry serait toujours avec lui pour le conseiller, l'assister et le réconforter, si quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien entendu, Harry lui avait répété un nombre effrayant de fois que toutes les Maisons avaient leurs qualités et leurs défauts et que ce ne serait pas si grave s'il était envoyé à Poufsouffle mais... Harry lui-même avait une préférence pour Gryffondor.

Il lui en avait tellement loué les vertus que Tom ne trouvait pas intéressant d'en faire partie. C'était comme s'il y avait déjà fait sa scolarité : il connaissait tout de la Salle Commune aux fauteuils en cuir marron et à l'âtre chaleureux, des dortoirs décorés en rouge et or, de l'ambiance fraternelle qui régnait entre les étudiants. Il voulait découvrir le mystérieux Serpentard et Harry et ses récits macabres ne pourraient pas l'en empêcher.

– Tom Riddle ! appela-t-on enfin.

Quelques élèves rirent stupidement de son nom.

 _T'inquiète pas, ils sont bêtes._

 _Je sais. On a l'habitude, avec les autres gosses de l'orphelinat. Allons-y._

 **xXx**

L'enfant s'assit sur le tabouret et on posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. L'artefact était si large qu'il recouvrit une partie de son visage, comme Harry lui avait décrit et une voix retentit à l'intérieur de son crâne. C'était une drôle d'expérience. Ils étaient désormais trois là-dedans, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de monde.

 _Nous serions-nous déjà rencontrés ?_ dit la voix.

 _Non_ , pensa Tom, médusé.

Il ajouta, à l'attention de Harry : _Ce chapeau débloque, non ?_

Harry ne répondit pas. Il essayait de se faire tout petit mais il eut l'impression que le Choixpeau avait remarqué sa présence. Il espérait que l'artefact n'en parlerait pas à Monsieur Dippet. Ça rendrait les choses compliquées si on apprenait qu'un élève avait deux consciences, dont une provenant d'un temps futur.

 _Pourtant... Bon soit, si tu ne veux rien avouer_ , renonça le Choixpeau. _Je vois un cœur déjà aguerri, une volonté de faire ses preuves. Beaucoup de bravoure, mais aussi de l'intelligence, une certaine froideur, une impressionnante maturité pour ton âge. Hum, Gryffondor pourrait t'aider à profiter de ta..._

 _Gryffondor !_ s'offensa Tom. _Serpentard, envoie-moi à Serpentard, espèce de... chapeau !_

 _Je maintiens ce que je dis, il y a une grande part de toi qui m'indique que Gryffondor pourrait... Mais soit, alors..._

– SERPENTARD !

La table de Serpentard l'applaudit bruyamment. Quelques élèves le saluèrent et le félicitèrent quand il s'assit mais, dès que les plats apparurent sur la table, tout le monde se mit à se bâfrer sans faire attention à lui.

Tom se servit de tout ce que Harry lui recommanda et commença à manger, pensif.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par Gryffondor ? Et d'ailleurs, en quoi ta Maison aurait pu m'aider ? Profiter de quoi ?_

 _Hum_ , répondit Harry, en hésitant. _Je crois qu'il voulait dire « profiter de ta jeunesse », quelque chose comme ça._

 _Pff, la seule chose qu'il y a de Gryffondor chez moi, c'est toi._

 _Ça fait quand même la moitié de ton âme_ , répliqua Harry.

 _Il suffirait de couper cette partie-là, alors,_ dit Tom de manière désinvolte. _Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi notre ventre se tord ?_

 _Désolé, j'ai plus faim,_ articula le Survivant.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Après le Banquet, les Préfets accompagnèrent les premières années aux Cachots de Serpentard. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur nu, éclairé faiblement par deux torches. Les dix autres nouveaux élèves se jetaient des regards perplexes mais Tom affichait son air supérieur habituel.

– Il faut un mot-de-passe pour entrer, informa-t-il une fillette à l'air paumé.

– Comment tu sais ? T'as un frère à Serpentard ?

– Je le sais, c'est tout.

 _Arrête de te la péter, Tom. Si t'as pas entendu, le mot de passe c'est « langue bifide », ça veut dire..._

 _« Fourchue », merci Harry, mais moi aussi j'ai un cerveau._

La Salle Commune de Serpentard était remarquablement semblable à celle de l'époque de Harry. Les fauteuils en cuir noir et vert bouteille étaient peut-être plus brillants, les images pendues aux murs plus nettes, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était la même pièce sombre et froide.

Tom trouvait un peu angoissant d'être sous le lac, sans autre lumière que celle des cierges. Tout ça lui faisait penser à un orphelinat chic mais il ne pipa mot, de peur que Harry se précipite chez le Directeur pour se faire transférer à Gryffondor.

Le Préfet leur montra le dortoir des garçons de première année, leur rappela de ne divulguer le mot de passe à personne et les abandonna sans plus de manière.

 **xXx**

– _Amplificatum_ ! _Amplificatum_ ! _Amplificatum_ ! répétait Harry, en tapotant chacune des affaires miniaturisées que Tom sortait de leur cartable.

Leur lit à baldaquins fut très rapidement encombré de fournitures scolaires et de vêtements.

 _Et maintenant, on range ça où ?_

 _Il faudra t'acheter une malle, finalement_ , soupira Harry en glissant leur baguette dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

 _Je préfèrerai la garder sous l'oreiller_ , objecta Tom en rouvrant le tiroir.

 _A quoi ça te servirait, si tu sais pas lancer de sorts ?_

 _Mais toi, tu sais_ , répliqua Tom. _Pourquoi il nous regarde, celui-là ?_

– Tu connais déjà des sortilèges ? s'étonna le gamin blond qui s'était installé dans le lit voisin. Tu dois venir d'une famille de Sang-Pur.

 _Harry, c'est quoi un Sang-Pur ?_

Harry grimaça mentalement. Comment expliquer à Tom ? Toutes ces années, il avait consciencieusement omis de lui parler de la théorie du sang, ne voulant pas lui donner de mauvaises idées. Il ne lui avait même pas parlé de l'esclavage des Elfes de Maison.

 _Harry ! Harry ?_

Harry paniqua. Ne sachant comment réagir, il s'enfonça dans sa bulle confortable, comme si ignorer la question de Tom la ferait disparaître. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était une erreur qui allait lui coûter cher.

 **xXx**

– C'est quoi, un Sang-Pur ? demanda alors Tom à l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier, qui avait jusque-là eu l'air impressionné, ne cacha pas son mépris.

– Tu es à Serpentard et tu ne sais même pas ça ?

Il s'approcha de Tom, sûrement dans le but de lui faire peur, mais Tom ne bougea pas. Il ne se leva même pas.

 _Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce type me cherche des embrouilles. Qu'est-ce que c'est, un Sang-Pur ?_

Le Survivant sortit immédiatement de sa bulle et sa magie, au travers de Tom, crépitait, comme pour dissuader l'autre Serpentard de s'approcher plus près de son protégé.

 _Harry, merde, c'est quoi un Sang-Pur ? C'est quoi son problème à lui ?  
_

– Tu es né-moldu, c'est ça ? ricana l'autre Serpentard, sans se rendre compte que les rideaux de son lit ondulaient alors qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans le dortoir.

Tom était inquiet, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre se foutait de lui. Heureusement, Harry prit le contrôle de leur corps, lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Tom soupira d'aise. Il avait une confiance absolue en Harry. Si l'autre con l'avait insulté, Harry se débrouillerait pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

 **xXx**

– Non, je suis pas né-Moldu, répondit fermement le Survivant. J'en sais d'ailleurs sûrement plus que toi en magie noire ou en magie tout court, alors je te déconseille de me provoquer.

L'autre Serpentard le jaugea d'un regard qui se voulait menaçant mais Harry laissa échapper un rire. Le gamin était imberbe et sûrement incapable de lancer plus de dix sortilèges élémentaires. Tom ricana intérieurement. Harry était un type extraordinaire.

– Je suis de la famille des Avery, dit finalement Albert Avery, toute trace de provocation disparue de son visage.

Il lui tendit la main et Tom la serra sans hésiter.

– Moi c'est Tom Riddle, déclara-il, en scrutant la réaction de l'autre.

 _Est-ce que mon nom lui évoque quelque chose ?_ _–On dirait pas, dommage_ _–J'étais pourtant sûr que mon père était un sorcier_ –

Les pensées de Harry tournant dangereusement autour des Gaunt et des Riddle, il les censura, ce qui mit inévitablement son ami en colère.

 _Ça sert à rien de dissimuler tes pensées, je sais à quoi tu penses. Je te connais Harry, tu crois que mon père était pas un sorcier, hein ? Tu me trouves pitoyable de m'accrocher ainsi à mon nom de famille.  
_

 _Tu te trompes,_ rétorqua Harry, _je ne trouve pas ça ridicule. Simplement, est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?  
_

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

 _Tu t'en fous de mes parents ?_ dit Tom, estomaqué. _Moi je veux savoir et je suis sûr que je pourrai trouver des réponses ici. Faudra qu'on cherche._

 _Ouais, faudra qu'on cherche_ , souffla Harry en tirant les couvertures sur leur corps. _  
_

 _Ha, et c'est quoi un Sang-Pur alors ?_

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 en ligne le 3 janvier.** Désolée si ça semble un peu loin mais on commencera l'année avec les premières branlettes de Tom donc vous me pardonnerez. **  
**

En attendant, passez de bonnes fêtes si vous festoyez, ou râlez avec moi si vous êtes du genre râleur (et n'oubliez pas : une review = un moment de faiblesse où je me demande si Tom doit vraiment devenir dark-méchant-Voldemort :D )


	7. Les mains préadolescentes

**Mayunaise le 3 janvier 2016**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** J'espère que cette période festive s'est bien passée pour vous et BONNE ANNEE à tous :D

 **Précédemment :** Tom entre enfin en première année à Serpentard (of course) et se pose des questions sur son père et la théorie du sang. **  
**

 **En réponse à Guest :** Harry est plutôt gaffeur, il se trahit lui-même (en disant que Dumbledore est Directeur) mais c'est aussi pour les besoins de l'histoire :) J'aime beaucoup l'idée que Tom se vante à Dumbledore d'avoir une autre conscience, ça interviendra dans un petit moment je pense. Et ce que Dumbledore sait ou ne sait pas, c'est un des mystères de la saga ! Pour l'histoire des baguettes jumelles, il y aura effectivement un conflit mais dans très, très longtemps. Et la création des Horcruxes (quelle âme sera découpée ?) sera aussi source de questions... Comme d'habitude, tes commentaires sont très justes et m'aident à voir cette histoire d'un point de vue extérieur, merci beaucoup ! **  
**

 **En réponse à Artmis :** Effectivement, trouver un corps à Harry sera une des motivations de Tom. Merci pour le message ! **  
**

**En réponse à Blue :** Je ne sais pas si tu craignais ou avais hâte de lire les premières branlettes de Tom mais en tout cas, merci pour le message :)

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Première et deuxième années (1938-1940 / 11-13 ans)  
**

 **Chapitre 6 : Les mains préadolescentes**

* * *

– Dites-moi, mon garçon, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de ne pas écouter mon discours. Vous êtes Monsieur... ?

Tom releva la tête, surpris. C'était son premier cours de Potions. Il s'était attendu à une discipline complexe, car c'est ainsi que Harry la lui avait décrite, mais il était pour l'instant très déçu. Le Professeur Slughorn avait passé les trente premières minutes de l'heure à se présenter, lui et son curriculum vitae, et les dix suivantes à expliquer quelles étaient les différentes sortes de potions.

Tom savait déjà tout ça, car il avait bénéficié des leçons particulières d'un Harry récalcitrant. Même si ce dernier détestait cette matière, il en avait retenu les bases et, pour compléter ses connaissances, Tom avait lu les premiers chapitres de son manuel de Potions la veille de la rentrée.

Bref, le jeune Serpentard avait rangé sa plume et s'amusait à identifier le contenu des différents bocaux alignés sur les étagères. Il était en train de se demander si cette poudre rouge n'était pas de la corne de dragon éruptif broyée – Harry soutenait que c'était du sang de Gobelin séché – quand Slughorn l'avait interrompu.

– Je m'appelle Riddle, Monsieur, répondit poliment Tom, en espérant que le sorcier reconnaisse son nom.

A son grand étonnement, le visage du professeur s'éclaira et il se mit à babiller avec excitation :

– Ho, ne seriez-vous pas le fils de Sphinx ? Sphinx était un élève brillant, c'est si dommage qu'il n'ait pas gardé contact avec moi ! Je lui avais pourtant proposé de rencontrer Nicolas Flamel, rien que ça ! Voyez-vous, Nicolas... oui, on peut dire que je compte parmi ses amis sincères, il m'a même invité à son mariage avec Perenelle, une charmante sorcière, soit dit en passant. Il faut dire que Sphinx...

 _De quoi il parle, Harry ?_

 _Ho, Slughorn aime les célébrités, il..._

 _Peut-être qu'il connaît mon père alors ! Sphinx, ça te dit quelque chose ?_

 _Tom, je..._

Mais Tom n'écoutait plus son ami car Slughorn avait désormais toute son attention. Si ce prof connaissait son père...

– Je... commença-t-il.

– Ho, non, suis-je bête, lança Slughorn avec un sourire gêné et un geste vague de la main. Ce n'est pas Sphinx Riddle mais _Puzzle_ , comment ai-je pu me tromper ? Bon, en tout cas, Monsieur Riddle, soyez plus attentif à l'avenir. Les Potions sont une matière qui demande beaucoup de concentration.

Tout le reste du cours, Tom écrivit sagement les conseils méthodologiques dictés, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Souvent, c'était Harry qui finissait les phrases qu'il s'était arrêté d'écrire en cours de route.

 _Tu crois vraiment que mon père n'était pas un sorcier ?_

 _Je sais pas, Tom_ , s'énerva un peu Harry. _Et c'est pas Ambroisie mais Armoise._

Tom ratura son parchemin.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Durant tout le mois de Septembre, l'humeur de Tom oscilla dangereusement entre deux extrêmes. Il était, la moitié du temps, extatique d'être enfin à Poudlard. Le château en lui-même était comme un rêve. Et l'autre moitié du temps, il était _déprimé_ et s'engueulait avec Harry.

Entre les cours, il se promenait dans les couloirs aux murs recouverts de tableaux animés, ouvrait toutes les portes qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin et partait en quête, grâce aux indices de Harry, du passage secret le plus proche. Il lui arrivait de prendre un escalier plusieurs fois d'affilé, dans le seul but de voir où il allait le mener et, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il filait dans le Parc pour se balader à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite ou pour chercher dans le lac les créatures extraordinaires dont Harry lui avait parlé.

Il n'avait par ailleurs eu aucun mal à obtenir une nouvelle bourse de la part du Professeur Dippet qui, contrairement à Dumbledore, était très facile à manipuler. Tom lui avait fait les yeux doux, avait joué au Né-Moldu orphelin ayant dépensé avec trop d'enthousiasme ses premiers gallions et le sorcier lui avait accordé une autre bourse sur le champ.

– Faites attention cette fois-ci, l'avait-il tout de même averti. Je comprends bien que le Chemin de Traverse soit un lieu poussant aux dépenses inconsidérées, mais je serai moins indulgent la prochaine fois.

– Ça ne se reproduira pas, Professeur Dippet, avait répondu Tom, en glissant avec empressement la bourse dans sa poche.

Harry l'avait ensuite conduit à la Volière, où ils avaient emprunté un hibou de l'école pour commander une malle et quelques friandises dont Harry était nostalgique.

La vie était donc bien plus agréable que celle qu'il avait menée à l'orphelinat même si ça lui faisait tout bizarre de devoir partager un dortoir avec d'autres élèves. Heureusement, ses camarades avaient compris qu'il était plutôt du genre introverti et le laissaient tranquille.

Aucun d'eux ne s'était avisé de le charrier : Albert Avery avait du le leur déconseiller. Albert était un enfant pédant mais assez malin pour reconnaître un sorcier plus fort que lui et, dès le premier soir, il avait senti que Tom n'était pas un gamin comme les autres.

 **xXx**

Pour ce qui était des cours, Tom était très mitigé. Les professeurs n'étaient pas incompétents, loin de là – Harry lui avait d'ailleurs assuré qu'ils étaient bien meilleurs que certains que lui avait eus – mais ils semblaient prendre les première années pour des demeurés et, par conséquent, les leçons avançaient à une lenteur effarante. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que la plupart de ses camarades galéraient vraiment, surtout les enfants de Moldus. Quand l'un d'eux levait la main pour demander des explications sur une notion ou un mouvement de baguette clairs comme neige, Tom rageait intérieurement.

 _Arrête de gueuler mentalement !_ lui reprocha Harry. _Les autres t'entendent pas mais moi si, et c'est pas vraiment agréable de supporter tes jérémiades à longueur de journée !_

 _Mais Harry, ils sont aussi bêtes que Billy Bishop ou Elliot Frank ! Comment est-ce que toi tu peux rester aussi calme ?_

 _C'est des enfants, certains ont jamais fait de magie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je suis aussi passé par là_ , les défendait Harry. _Un peu de patience, tout le monde progresse à son rythme._

 _Moi non plus j'avais jamais tenu de baguette magique avant cet été ! Et pourtant, regarde !_

Tom, d'un coup de baguette rageur, envoya voler sa plume jusqu'au plafond.

– Bravo, Monsieur Riddle ! le félicita un très jeune Flitwick. C'était un beau mouvement, quoiqu'un peu brusque. Dix points pour Serpentard !

Les Gryffondors grognèrent. C'était une autre des choses qui emmerdaient Tom. Harry avait beau lui avoir dépeint Poudlard comme une grande Maison, la réalité était moins jolie. Gryffondors et Serpentards se détestaient d'un commun accord, les Serdaigles croyaient être l'élite et...

 _T'avais qu'à demander au Choixpeau à aller à Poufsouffle_ , le taquina Harry.

Tom ne daigna pas répondre.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Toutes ces années, Harry lui avait vendu un rêve si doux, il lui avait tellement décrit le fonctionnement de l'école, le contenu des différents cours, que Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu blasé. Tout ce que ses camarades avaient la chance de découvrir, lui avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu dans une autre vie.

Si Harry avait gardé la magie secrète, s'il ne lui avait rien raconté, peut-être que Tom aurait été sincèrement heureux d'entrer à Poudlard. Peut-être que, comme les autres gamins, il aurait cherché à se faire des amis, il aurait eu des difficultés à rédiger ses devoirs et il aurait goûté avidement à tous les plats du dîner.

 _Bah t'as qu'à essayer ça. Pourquoi tu y goûtes pas ?_ demanda Harry en désignant mentalement un plat de ragoût. _  
_

 _Tu m'as dit que t'aimais pas, que c'était super lourd..._

 _Mais oui, mais on a pas les mêmes goûts, allez._

Harry fit un geste vers le plat mais il n'arriva pas à en attraper la cuillère. Son bras était bloqué devant lui, comme s'il n'avait plus ni coude ni poignet. Harry tenta de lutter contre Tom pour libérer son bras mais il était comme emplâtré. Albert lui jeta un regard soucieux.

– Ça va, Tom ?

– Ouais, ouais, marmonna Harry. Une crampe.

 _Arrête de me bloquer_ , s'énerva-t-il. _Tu vois pas qu'Albert trouve ça louche ?_

 _Te sers pas de mon corps sans autorisation ! Je veux pas goûter à ce ragoût !_ répliqua Tom, mais il consentit à se servir du plat qu'il trouva, malgré lui, plutôt bon.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Pendant leur enfance, Harry et Tom s'étaient pas mal disputés et leur relation n'avait jamais vraiment été tranquille, certes. Cependant, plus l'année scolaire avançait, plus leurs accrochages se faisaient fréquents. Ça tournait toujours autour des mêmes problèmes : Harry ne voulait pas lui parler des Sang-Purs, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom n'essayait pas de se faire des amis, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom cherchait son nom de famille dans tous les registres de l'école.

C'était très fatiguant.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent en un clin d'œil. Quand le Professeur Dippet leur demanda s'ils comptaient rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes, Harry et Tom répondirent à l'unisson, ce qui était devenu chose rare.

– Non, je préfère rester à Poudlard, si c'est possible.

– Bien entendu, Monsieur Riddle. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour vous, vos professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vos facultés.

Dumbledore, qui passait dans le coin, leur lança un coup d'œil avant de disparaître derrière un mur.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? C'est le seul qui m'aime pas._

 _Il est juste plus impartial que les autres, c'est tout_ , grogna Harry.

 _Tu sous-entends quoi, que j'embobine les autres ?_

 _Non, pas du tout !_

– Monsieur Riddle, tout va bien ? demanda soudain le Directeur.

Le Serpentard réarrangea son visage, qui avait du se tordre sous l'effet de sa dispute interne, et répondit avec délicatesse :

– Tout va bien, Monsieur Dippet. Bonne journée à vous, et merci de m'autoriser à rester pour les vacances.

 **xXx**

Tom termina ses devoirs en une journée. Il avait prévu de passer ses deux semaines de temps-libre à chercher des informations sur son père. Il était très intrigué, il fallait l'admettre, mais ce qui le poussait à faire ces recherches, c'était l'attitude de Harry.

Dès qu'ils évoquaient, de près ou de loin, la famille de Tom, Harry se refermait sur lui-même et lui refusait ses pensées. Le Serpentard n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui cacher. Comment est-ce que Harry pourrait savoir quelque chose de ses parents ? Et, s'il était effectivement au courant de quelque chose, pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas lui en parler ? Qui pouvait bien être Tom Riddle Senior ?

 **xXx**

Harry était replié sur lui-même depuis de longues heures et ça commençait à lui peser car, malgré le caractère pourri de son autre conscience, sa compagnie lui manquait déjà.

 _Tom, et si on arrêtait ?_

 _Mais j'ai pas regardé dans celui-ci..._

Harry soupira. Tom avait insisté pour passer, pour la cinquième journée consécutive, son après-midi à éplucher des livres de la Bibliothèque, à la recherche d'une trace d'un Riddle. Il avait commencé par le rayon le plus au fond et remontait graduellement vers ceux qui étaient les plus proches de la sortie. En cinq jours, pourtant, il n'avait progressé que d'un rayon et demi.

 _Ça va te prendre des années d'ouvrir et de refermer tous les livres de la Bibliothèque !_

 _Et alors ? J'ai sept années devant moi_ , répondit méchamment Tom.

 _Tom... Si ton père avait été un sorcier, il aurait laissé des traces plus visibles dans l'école que son nom sur une fiche d'emprunt !  
_

 _Comment tu peux savoir ? Toi, par exemple, tu figures nulle part, et t'as pourtant été élève ici, non ?_

 _Terrain glissant–et merde–J'étais pas très spécial,_ dit Harry précipitamment. _Par contre, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver des personnes de ma famille dans les registres ou sur des trophées._

 _Peut-être que mon père n'était pas très spécial non plus,_ rétorqua Tom, contrarié _. Ça veut pas dire qu'il mérite pas que je le retrouve._

 _J'ai jamais dit ça. Allez, je vais t'aider,_ souffla Harry, en tirant un grimoire vers lui.

 **xXx**

A la fin des vacances de Noël, Tom, harcelé par Harry, arrêta ses recherches.

 _Je trouve pas ça bon pour toi de vouloir à tout prix prouver que ton père était un sorcier. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Moi aussi, je suis orphelin et..._

 _Mais tu sais que tes deux parents étaient des sorciers, tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent ! Je sais rien de ma mère, même pas son nom. Au moins, j'ai le nom de mon père. Je veux savoir d'où je viens, c'est normal, non ?_

Harry n'écoutait plus.

 _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Comment tu sais que mes parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers ?_

 _Tu... tu me l'as dit non ?_ hésita Tom mais en arrière-fond, ses pensées révélèrent les visages de Lily et James Potter.

 _Comment tu connais leurs visages ?_ s'écria Harry, ses intestins se tordant dans tous les sens.

 _Parfois, tu penses à eux. J'ai surpris tes pensées, c'est tout. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Ils sont pas moches, t'as pas à avoir honte._

 _Rien_ , répondit rapidement Harry. _Je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout._

Tandis que Tom était trop occupé à avoir la diarrhée pour faire attention à lui, Harry se dit que c'était quand même assez ironique que Tom connaisse déjà le visage de personnes qu'il tuerait bien des années plus tard.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le reste de l'année scolaire passa sans événements notables. Tom s'était imposé comme l'élève le plus doué de sa promotion. Sa maturité, sa politesse et sa retenue lui conféraient une aura mystérieuse, qui attirait autant les professeurs que les autres élèves.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui l'observaient discrètement en cours et qui souriaient quand ses bonnes réponses lui valaient des louanges et des points pour sa Maison. Contrairement à Hermione, songeait Harry, il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être un intello insupportable mais simplement d'être un garçon brillant, studieux et relativement modeste.

On le prenait aussi pour un rêveur, car il parlait peu et avait souvent l'air profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Bien que ses résultats soient excellents et que son obsession pour son père et les Sang-Purs soit morte, Harry s'inquiétait pour eux. Leur relation ne s'était pas vraiment dégradée mais leurs façons de penser devenaient de plus en plus différentes. Tom avait grandi. Quand il était plus jeune, il comptait sur Harry pour le tirer de ses mauvais pas, pour entretenir l'espoir d'un jour quitter l'orphelinat mais, maintenant que Harry et lui avaient passé presque un an à Poudlard, qu'ils s'étaient faits à la vie au château, Tom avait moins besoin de lui.

Souvent, il le rembarrait, quand il lui proposait son aide pour rédiger ses devoirs ou pratiquer ses sorts.

 _Laisse-moi faire tout seul ! J'en ai marre que ce soit toi qui fasses tout !_

 _Mais tu tiens mal ta baguette !_ répliqua Harry, se donnant l'impression d'être Hermione.

Avait-il vieilli sans s'en apercevoir ? Il ne se sentait plus l'âme d'un adolescent, après toutes ces années à éduquer et surveiller Tom.

 _C'est mon corps, pourquoi tu dois toujours fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ?  
_

Harry rit.

 _C'est ton corps ? Tom, on partage le même corps, donc j'ai bien le droit d'intervenir de temps en temps, non ?_

 _N'importe quoi ! Tu avais déjà un corps, avant, je l'ai vu ! Alors pourquoi tu es venu en moi, hein ? Tu pouvais pas aller hanter quelqu'un d'autre ?_

 _Il a vu mon corps–Comment est-ce possible–Tu as vu mon corps ?_ demanda Harry, affolé.

 **xXx**

Tom se renfonça dans son fauteuil et abandonna sa baguette à côté de lui. Il sourit sournoisement, l'air très satisfait de lui-même. Albert Avery, Byron Mulciber, Nath Rosier et Callum Nott, qui partageaient son dortoir, lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur mais n'intervinrent pas. Ils avaient l'habitude des attitudes parfois un peu étranges de Tom. De temps en temps, son visage changeait d'expression à toute allure, comme s'il était aux prises de différentes émotions contradictoires.

Ça faisait partie de son personnage, sûrement. Tom était définitivement un gars anormal et, quand il passait de longues minutes à scruter son reflet, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre dedans, il était même effrayant.

Mais les Serpentards ne jugeaient pas les lubies personnelles, ce qui leur importait, c'était la grandeur. Et même si Tom Riddle était dingue, ça ne changerait pas la fascination qu'ils avaient pour lui car le garçon avait définitivement beaucoup de pouvoir. Sa magie était incroyable, pour son âge. Il n'avait certainement pas menti quand, au tout début de l'année scolaire, il avait affirmé maîtriser la magie noire.

Tom Riddle deviendrait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et les autres Serpentards, qui n'avaient pas ses capacités, avaient tout intérêt à ne pas se mettre sur son chemin. Alors, ils faisaient semblant de ne pas voir la lueur de démence qui dansait parfois dans ses yeux.

 _Harry, tu es très mauvais pour cacher tes pensées et tes émotions, tu sais ça ?_ ricana Tom. _Alors oui, après tout ce temps passé avec toi, je sais à quoi tu ressembles, quand même ! Binoclard, yeux verts, cheveux noirs en bordel...  
_

 _Merde–Ça craint–Que f..._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'embête tant ?_ demanda Tom avec curiosité. _Ça m'a toujours intrigué, tu as l'air d'avoir tellement de secret... Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec cet homme encapuchonné ?_

 _De quoi tu parles–faut que je me calme–_

 _On dirait que ça a un rapport avec lui_ , conclut Tom. _Tu sais, ta vie précédente m'intéresse. En fait, je comprends pas comment ça se fait que tu sois là, avec moi. Il doit bien y avoir une raison... Je comprends pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, si tu es mort il y a seulement douze ans, je n'ai croisé ton nom sur aucune plaque, dans aucun livre, sur aucun bureau._

 _Je t'ai dit, j'étais pas spécial._

 _Je te crois pas. Si tu t'es réincarné en moi, c'est qu'il s'est passé un truc inimaginable, à la fin de ta vie. Le hasard ne fait pas ce genre de choses._

Harry marmonna qu'ils en parleraient autre part que dans la Salle Commune, car ils attiraient définitivement l'attention avec leur air constipé. Il se saisit de la baguette de Tom, dans l'idée de l'obliger à pratiquer un sort qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, mais sa magie déborda et il lança, sans le vouloir, un sortilège de désarmement.

 **xXx**

 _Et merde, t'es pas du tout censé savoir faire ça_ , se lamenta Harry, quand il vit la baguette d'un troisième année sauter dans les airs.

– Hey, ma baguette ! s'écria ce dernier en se levant pour la ramasser mais elle lui échappa encore une fois des mains car Tom venait de murmurer un petit _Accio_.

 _T'es absolument pas censé savoir faire ça, Tom ! Le deal c'était que je t'apprenne certaines choses mais que tu les gardes pour toi ! Bordel, t'as aucune limite ? Accio, sérieux ! J'aurais tout vu !  
_

 _Ça va, ça va, regarde, il vient vers nous. Il a pas l'air méchant._

Le troisième année se tenait devant eux, curieux.

– Tu serais pas le premier année prodige ? Riddle, c'est ça ?

Tom le regarda de haut en bas et sentit Harry se crisper comme s'il avait marché sur un lego.

 _Il a pas l'air net, ce gars,_ grogna Harry, en examinant le visage émacié de l'inconnu. _Lui parle pas, Tom. Je t'interdis de le faire ! Tu m'écoutes ?_

C'était un de ses défauts que Tom supportait le moins : il avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui interdire certaines actions sans explication, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait en découler. Par pur esprit de contradiction, Tom décida de prolonger la discussion.

– C'est ça, je suis Tom Riddle, se présenta Tom, ignorant la panique de son âme. Tiens, ta baguette.

 _Tu flippes vraiment pour rien, Harry. J'avoue, il est franchement laid, mais il est peut-être très intelligent. Et tu m'as bassiné pendant des mois pour que je me fasses des amis._

 _Mais pas lui–J'ai un mauvais pressentiment–_

– Merci, souffla l'autre, en glissant l'artefact dans sa poche. Très belle magie, pour un première année. Je pourrais t'apprendre d'autres tours, si tu veux.

 _T'es penses quoi ?_ questionna Tom.

 _Il m'inspire pas confiance, laisse tomber–Tom, ce type est vraiment, vraiment pas net–Tu connais ma réponse, de toute façon–_

 _Okay_ , dit Tom mentalement mais à voix haute, il fit semblant d'hésiter :

– Peut-être oui. Comment tu t'appelles ?

– John Lestrange, dit le futur beau-père de Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, en serrant la main de Tom.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Cet été 1939, Tom rentra à l'orphelinat le cœur lourd. Malgré ses déceptions et frustrations, il s'était attaché à son dortoir, aux autres Serpentards qui manifestaient devant lui respect et crainte et à la liberté qu'on accordait aux élèves modèles.

Le règlement de l'école n'était pas assez strict pour l'empêcher de traîner la nuit dans les couloirs en évitant les rondes des Préfets-en-chef et du concierge, le vieux Fox, comme on l'appelait. Harry tolérait ses escapades nocturnes pour la seule raison qu'il lui avait confié, longtemps auparavant, avoir lui aussi souvent déambulé dans le château bien après le couvre-feu. Pourquoi ne lui autorisait-il qu'avec beaucoup de réticence ce qu'il avait lui-même fait sans scrupule étant plus jeune, Tom n'en savait rien. C'était un truc d'adulte ça.

Durant tout le trajet en train pour Londres, Tom et Harry restèrent très silencieux, chacun ruminant ses problèmes. Tandis que Tom se morfondait de revenir dans le monde moldu, Harry cherchait désespérément à se rappeler de la date exacte qui marquerait le début de la seconde guerre mondiale. Alors qu'il avait du apprendre la chronologie du conflit à l'école primaire, il n'en avait presque rien retenu.

Est-ce que l'URSS et l'Allemagne avaient déjà conclu leur pacte de non-agression ? Est-ce que l'Allemagne avait déjà envahi la Pologne ? Quand est-ce que les Nazis mettraient en place la solution finale ?

Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il ne trouverait pas de réponses dans les livres d'Histoire et, comme tous les autres, il devrait donc attendre que les événements _se passent_.

Harry s'aperçut que Tom était en train de faire la conversation avec John Lestrange, qui venait d'entrer dans leur compartiment. Il se fit encore plus petit, par crainte de laisser entrevoir des images de Bellatrix Lestrange ou de Sirius, ou de Narcissa Malfoy, ou de Tonks, ou des parents de Neville, ou de tant d'autres personnes qui n'appartenaient définitivement pas à ce temps. Il s'était reculé si loin du monde qu'il lui fallut de longues secondes pour percuter le sujet de la discussion de Tom et de son nouvel ami.

– Ho, ça t'intéresse vraiment ? Si tu veux, viens chez chez moi cet été, on a beaucoup de livres sur la question.

– J'aimerais bien, marmonna Tom, mais je crois que je pourrais pas.

– Tes parents sont stricts ?

– On va dire ça, oui.

– C'est une famille respectable, alors, lança Lestrange, avec un sourire. Je peux t'expliquer un peu la théorie du sang maintenant mais il faut qu'on soit discrets. Certaines personnes pourraient mal comprendre.

 **xXx**

Il se leva pour fermer la porte de leur compartiment, jeta un sortilège de silence pour faire bonne mesure et se rassit. Ses longs cheveux raides formèrent deux rideaux autour de son visage quand il se pencha vers Tom et ses yeux étaient fixés dans les siens. Il avait de grosses cernes violettes striées de veines roses.

– Tu dois savoir que les Sang-Purs sont les seuls sorciers à avoir une magie immaculée, intacte.

Tom opina du chef.

– Les Sang-Mêlés, eux, ont les veines souillées mais ils peuvent encore servir la cause, surtout si leur sang moldu a été dilué après quelques générations.

– Je suis d'accord, dit Tom, même s'il était lui-même un Sang-Mêlé, même s'il était presque persuadé désormais d'être un Sang-de...

– Sang-de-Bourbe, ricana John, ça c'est un nom qui va bien aux...

– Né-Moldus, compléta Tom.

 _Ma mère est morte en accouchant, elle pouvait pas être une sorcière–Mon père n'existe nulle part à Poudlard–Le Baron Sanglant ne connaît pas son nom–Mon visage ne lui dit rien–Je suis un Sang-de-Bourbe–_

– Voilà, ce sont les bases de la théorie du sang. Les Sang-Purs doivent _naturellement_ dominer les autres sorciers, mais aussi toutes les créatures magiques. Les Elfes de Maison, les hybrides, les vampires, tous doivent se soumettre aux Sang-Purs, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et tout en bas de l'échelle, il y a les Moldus.

Tom frissonna. Si John apprenait qu'il allait passer l'été chez ces Moldus qu'il méprisait tant...

 _S'il découvre que je vis avec des orphelins moldus, je vais baisser dans son estime–Il risque de me plonger la tête dans les toilettes, comme il a fait pour..._

 _Hey, Tom, Tom, vous étiez pas en train de parler de théorie du sang, j'espère ?_

 _T'occupe Harry, c'est pas tes affaires._

 _Tom ! Tom !_

Mais l'enfant ne lui répondit pas. Il trouvait la thèse de John aussi effrayante que convaincante. N'était-ce pas naturel que les plus purs, les plus forts, les plus sains soient tout en haut de la hiérarchie ? La violence, n'était-ce pas justement de vouloir mettre tout le monde au même niveau ? Mais lui, qui ne faisait pas partie des Sang-Purs et qui pourtant soutenait leur cause, où se trouvait-il, à quel monde appartenait-il ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

L'été à l'orphelinat aurait été invivable si Tom n'avait pas eu deux toutes nouvelles distractions. La première, c'était la théorie du sang. Pourquoi est-ce que Harry, qui était si intelligent, si censé, avait refusé de lui parler de quelque chose d'aussi important ? La thèse de John était aussi simple qu'évidente, même si Tom avait du mal à y adhérer de toute son âme, car elle ne privilégiait pas vraiment la classe à laquelle il appartenait : Sang-Mêlé ou peut-être Sang-de-Bourbe. Il fallait aussi dire que Harry la trouvait abominable.

La deuxième, c'était une réaction inopportune de son corps. Il se rappelait vaguement que, gamin, son pénis était parfois devenu dur sous la douche ou quand il le tripotait pour s'amuser mais Harry l'avait toujours rassuré comme il le pouvait. C'était normal, lui aussi, quand il avait son propre zizi, ça lui était déjà arrivé.

Durant cet été-là pourtant, ces érections spontanées se firent de plus en plus fréquentes. Et Tom avait remarqué autre chose : il commençait à avoir des poils autour du sexe.

Harry avait pesé le pour et le contre et avait vite conclu qu'il préférait de loin parler de puberté avec Tom que de théorie atroce sur le sang. Si ça pouvait distraire son ami, si ça pouvait repousser ses questionnements sur le droit de vivre des Moldus, le Survivant était tout prêt à lui raconter comment on faisait des bébés.

 _Harry, ça recommence ! T'es sûr que c'est normal ? Et il y a du liquide, cette fois-ci !_

Tom venait à peine de se réveiller et il était déjà bien embêté. Son caleçon était tout collant et les poils fins qui auréolaient son sexe étaient englués d'une substance transparente.

 _On dirait de la colle,_ pensa-t-il. _Harry, est-ce que c'est du sang ?_

 **xXx**

Harry essaya de se rappeler de sa première érection matinale mais il n'y parvint pas. Est-ce que c'était arrivé à Little Whinging ? Si c'était le cas, une chose était sûre : il n'avait pas appelé Dudley à l'aide – encore moins Vernon ou Pétunia. Et si ça s'était passé à Poudlard, est-ce que Ron et lui avaient eu une discussion typique de garçons nouvellement pubères ? Il ne se souvenait plus et ça lui foutait un peu le bourdon, comme si ce trou de mémoire était la preuve que sa première vie était définitivement derrière lui.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas _vraiment_ pensé à Ron ou Hermione ?

 _C'est normal, j'te dis. Ça veut dire que tu grandis,_ dit-il d'un ton rassurant, en pinçant la joue à son autre.

Tom reprit immédiatement le contrôle de son bras. Harry ne prenait pas son inquiétude au sérieux et c'était très énervant.

 _Je vais pas avoir une « érection » comme tu dis, tous les matins de ma vie, quand même ! Et hier soir, pendant le repas, c'était affreux ! T'es sûr que c'est pas du sang ?  
_

Harry sourit. Il n'aurait pas du.

 _Te fous pas de moi, Harry ! C'est pas ton corps, tu te rends pas compte combien c'est désagréable de grandir. Parfois, j'aimerais être comme toi._

 _Comment ça ? Mort ?_ ironisa le Survivant.

 _Non, juste une âme. Au moins, toi, t'as pas un sexe qui fait n'importe quoi, au moins t'as pas à subir ces réactions corporelles bizarres._

 _Ça va passer. Tu verras, un jour tu prendras du plaisir à band–à avoir des érections._

 _Ouais, c'est ça_ , répondit dubitativement Tom. _Et comment on nettoie ça, à la Moldu ?_

 _Exactement._

 **xXx**

A la fin de l'été, Tom avait absolument oublié John Lestrange et ses thèses réactionnaires. Il était devenu accro à la masturbation – ou, comme disait Harry, à la « branlette ».

Il avait changé d'avis. Harry, c'était une habitude, avait eu raison : les érections, c'était fantastique. Certes, les premières fois, il n'avait pas su quoi faire de cette partie embarrassante de son corps. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait la façon de soulager son sexe douloureux, il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il avait pu vivre sans ça.

Dès qu'il avait un moment pour lui, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, se glissait sous ses draps, baissait son pantalon et son caleçon et se touchait. Ou plutôt, Harry le touchait.

Ça n'avait pas été facile de le convaincre de lui montrer comment faire. Alors qu'il était plus expérimenté que lui, cet égoïste n'avait d'abord rien voulu entendre.

 _C'est trop étrange, Tom, comme tu dis souvent, c'est ton corps à toi ! Je me vois pas..._ avait bredouillé le Survivant, le cou et les joues rouges de gêne.

 _Harry_ , avait protesté Tom. _Tu m'as essuyé les fesses quand j'étais môme, tu vas tout le temps pisser avec moi, tu es moi ! Ma bite est aussi la tienne, ya rien de bizarre. Tu te rappelles, ya trois jours on a eu la colique et bah, ça t'a pas gêné plus que ça, non ?_

 _C'est pas vraiment la même chose_ , avait soupiré Harry en passant leur main dans leurs cheveux.

 _Fais pas ça, tu me décoiffes !_

 _Tu vois que tu veux pas que je te touche,_ avait dit Harry, triomphalement.

 _T'es vraiment un gamin. Allez, s'te-plaît, je sais pas comment faire, tu m'as toujours tout appris ! Harry s'il-te-plaît-te-plaît-te-plaît...  
_

 **xXx**

Harry avait tergiversé. C'était fondamentalement mal de toucher le sexe d'un enfant de douze ans, même s'il le faisait quotidiennement pour uriner. C'était mal, car Tom était un gamin et un garçon et Voldemort. Ce ne serait pas se branler, ce serait branler quelqu'un d'autre, branler Tom Riddle... Il n'avait pas le droit. Tom était comme son frère, son fils mais en même temps, il était une part de Harry, il était _lui-même_.

 _Harry, j'ai envie et tu sais le faire ! Je me suis fais mal, la dernière fois ! Et avoue, toi aussi tu as envie de te toucher, non ? Fais comme si c'était ton ancien corps ! Je me ferai tout petit, tu me remarqueras même pas..._

Tom avait fait un long caprice, le menaçant de ne plus jamais se lever tant que Harry ne l'aurait pas aidé à satisfaire ses désirs sexuels, et pendant tout ce temps, leur pénis n'avait pas molli, comme si la vigueur de leur dispute entretenait leur excitation.

 _Je... Je te montre juste une fois, okay ?_ avait fini par accepter Harry en se répétant que c'était la seule option possible, que Tom était assez têtu pour se laisser mourir de faim, de soif et d'érection s'il ne cédait pas à son chantage.

 _La prochaine fois, par contre, tu fais ça tout seul pendant que je suis dans mon coin. C'est pas normal que quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que t'aimes pas te touche là, d'accord ?_

 _Mais Harry, tu es moi. Si toi tu peux pas me toucher là, qui le pourrait ?_

Harry ne souhaitant pas s'embarquer si tôt dans une discussion sur l'amour, les relations sexuelles et le fait inhabituel d'avoir une double personnalité, il s'était attelé à la tache.

Ça lui avait fait tout drôle. Pourtant, il touchait le pénis de Tom à chaque fois qu'ils pissaient, il le nettoyait quotidiennement sous la douche et ça ne l'avait jamais embarrassé, car il connaissait tout de Tom. Il n'avait jamais rougi de pudeur devant ce qui était devenu son presque-corps.

Mais là, c'était différent. Il touchait leur sexe, qui avait un peu grossi depuis quelques temps, pour des motifs qui titillaient sa conscience morale. Il touchait un sexe qui n'était pas vraiment le sien, qui était celui de son futur meurtrier, qui était celui d'un enfant et d'un autre garçon qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Est-ce que ce geste pouvait être considéré comme pédophile, homosexuel ou incestueux ? Était-ce une forme déviante du syndrome de Stockolm ? Dans ce cas, était-il la victime ou le bourreau ?

 **xXx**

Mais en même temps... Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel plaisir ! Depuis combien d'années ne s'était-il pas masturbé ? Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas pensé au _sexe_ ? La masturbation d'un garçon à peine pubère de l'entre-deux-guerres n'avait que peu à voir avec l'acte sexuel d'un adolescent des années 1990 mais ce n'était pas mauvais, au contraire.

Il avait oublié combien un pénis tout neuf était sensible. Il lui suffisait de l'effleurer de la pulpe des doigts, et ça réagissait, dispersant des étoiles dans tout leur corps. C'était extraordinaire de redécouvrir cette douceur solitaire qu'il avait cru appartenir à un passé révolu, à laquelle il n'avait pas accordée une seule pensée depuis plus de dix ans. Ses attouchements maladroits s'étaient vite transformés en mouvements francs et décidés, ses principes moraux éclipsés par un plaisir assourdissant.

Ça lui était revenu tout seul. Il n'avait plus fait attention ni au monde extérieur, ni aux gémissements mentaux de Tom. Il avait été entièrement absorbé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, par la chaleur dans sa main, par la dureté d'un sexe qui n'était pas le sien, par ce petit gland rose qui gonflait, gonflait, gonflait...

Les mains préadolescentes de Tom avaient été possédées par les mains invisibles de l'adulte qu'était Harry. C'était comme si, après tant d'années à se tenir en retrait, à jouer à la conscience désincarnée, Harry s'était à ce moment-là déployé entièrement. Tom n'avait censuré aucun de ses mouvements, il s'était totalement abandonné à lui et Harry en avait profité pour habiter pleinement leur corps jeune.

Les doigts sur ce pénis, c'était les siens. Les lèvres qui tremblaient, c'était les siennes. La poitrine qui respirait par à-coup, le souffle chaud qui s'échappait de sa bouche, la sueur que ses pores dégageaient, la salive sur sa langue, les frottements contre la couverture rêche, le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, les fines veines sur son sexe, les tremblements dans ses orteils crispés, les cheveux collés sur son front, ses yeux plissés et remplis de liquide lacrymal, tout ça, c'était lui.

Il avait éjaculé dans un cri silencieux, tout arqué, tout transpirant, et un peu de liquide transparent, qui n'était pas tout-à-fait du sperme, s'était échappé de son urètre pour maculer leurs draps.

 _C'était génial_ , avait dit Tom après un long silence mental. _Harry, tu sais tout faire. Je peux te prêter mon corps quand tu veux._

 _C'est la dernière fois_ , avait grogné Harry.

Mais ce n'était que la première de leurs branlettes mutuelles.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Le premier septembre 1939, Tom entra en deuxième année en ayant tout oublié de la théorie du sang, du moins en apparence. Il avait des années devant lui pour creuser la question, certes très intéressante, mais qui ne lui procurait aucun plaisir semblable à l'éjaculation. Pour le moment, il profitait de sa jeunesse.

Se branler était devenu une sorte de rituel entre Harry et lui, un secret un peu honteux qui les liait bien plus intimement que jamais. Tom n'aurait pu partager ces moments avec personne d'autre. Il n'existait qu'un être qu savait comment lui faire plaisir : c'était son ami imaginaire.

Ce qui était incroyable, c'était que Harry jouissait à tous les coups exactement au même moment que lui. Ils devaient être les seules personnes au monde à pouvoir se targuer d'une telle synchronisation... mais après tout, ils étaient une âme unique coupée en deux.

Ainsi, quand Lestrange lui tapa sur l'épaule quelques jours après la rentrée, Tom lui accorda un demi-coup d'œil chiffonné. Il était occupé à bassiner Harry avec un potentiel moyen magique d'augmenter leur plaisir.

 _Mais si, il doit bien y avoir un truc pour... je sais pas moi, repousser au maximum l'éjaculation ?_

 _Heu, Tom, sincèrement, t'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ?_ gémit Harry. _Et puis, on bouffe, là !_

Ses autres pensées, cependant, indiquaient qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le prétendait et, surtout, que les pleurnicheries de Tom l'amusaient malgré lui.

 _Tu t'es trahi, ça existe !_ cria Tom. _Tu crois qu'on peut en commander par Hibou Postal ?_

– Comment ça va, Tom ? insista John, en se faisant une place à côté de lui. Alors, t'as vu ce qui est arrivé aux Moldus ?

 _La seconde guerre mondiale_ , lâcha Harry, oubliant de se censurer.

Lui qui était un instant plus tôt tout joyeux, insouciant, venait d'être frappé par un éclair historique. L'Allemagne avait envahi la Pologne le premier septembre 1939, le jour où Tom était entré en deuxième année.

– La seconde guerre mondiale ? répéta Tom, dans une sorte d'interrogation.

 _Comment t'es au courant ? A l'école primaire, on nous a appris que la première guerre mondiale._

 _Tu sais, avant d'être consignée dans des manuels scolaires, l'Histoire se fait tous les jours,_ soupira Harry. _  
_

– C'est un peu tôt pour appeler ça comme ça, non ? s'étonna John. Mais ouais, le Royaume-Uni et la France Moldus viennent de déclarer la guerre à l'Allemagne Moldue. Franchement, ils se battent pour des conneries, ceux-là. Tout ça parce que l'Allemagne a envahi la Pologne... Nous, au moins, on se bat pas pour des lopins de terre ! Notre combat est légitime.

 **xXx**

 _Il y a aussi un conflit du côté sorcier ?_ demanda Tom à Harry, qui était en train de penser que la seconde guerre mondiale était bien plus qu'un conflit autour d'un territoire.

Mais comment Lestrange, un sorcier, un Sang-Pur, pourrait-il l'imaginer ? _  
_

 _Hey, Harry, je te cause !_

 _Heu_ , réfléchit Harry. _Chez les sorciers, on a Grindelwald ?  
_

 _Ha oui, on a vu son nom dans les journaux. C'est le mage noir.  
_

– Tu soutiens Grindelwald ? Tu trouves sa cause juste ? demanda Harry, en connaissant par avance la réponse de John.

 _Si tu sais qu'il le soutient, pourquoi tu lui demandes ?_ grinça Tom.

 _Parce que, Tom–J'espère que ça va lui prouver que Lestrange est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable–_

 _Harry, je m'en fous de lui, maintenant_ , chouina le Serpentard.

– Bien sûr ! répondit John, comme si c'était une évidence. Il est puissant. Il a déjà soumis Durmstrang, c'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Poudlard tombe aussi.

– Je veux pas ça, moi, répliqua Tom. Poudlard, c'est chez moi.

John lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

– Tu ressembles à un Gryffondor, fais gaffe. Et sois pas bête, si Grindelwald bat Dumbledore et Dippet, Poudlard sera à lui mais il bannira seulement les Né-Moldus. Nous autres, on aura rien à craindre et ton bien-aimé château ne sera pas démoli. Après tout, il veut juste appliquer les principes de Salazar Serpentard.

Avant de rejoindre sa bande d'amis, il ajouta :

– Si tu es vraiment un Serpentard, tu devrais choisir le bon camp.

 _L'écoute pas, Tom, Grindelwald va perdre. Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, c'est donc lui qu'il faut soutenir._

Tom ne demanda pas à Harry comment il le savait. S'il le disait, c'était que c'était vrai.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les mois suivants, Tom écouta plus attentivement les conversations de ses camarades et le nom de Grindelwald y revenait souvent.

Il n'était pas abonné à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , car Harry lui avait dit que c'était une perte d'argent, mais Albert lui filait volontiers son exemplaire. Le mage noir faisait très rarement la Une, pour la bonne raison que les attaques qu'on lui attribuait étaient toutes perpétrées contre des Moldus.

Dès qu'un récit un peu gore ou accompagné de photos était publié, ça coupait l'appétit de Harry mais Tom continuait à manger ses toasts comme si de rien n'était.

 _Allez, c'est pas contre nous ! Mange, faut qu'on grandisse_ , disait Tom, en fourrant un pain grillé dans sa bouche.

 _Mais Tom, tu es un Sang-Mêlé, tu te rends pas compte que tu vaux moins, selon Grindelwald, que la plupart des autres Serpentards ?_

 _Il faut juste que personne le sache. De toute façon, tu dis qu'il va perdre, non ? On a rien à craindre, alors.  
_

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Durant sa deuxième année, Tom en apprit énormément sur l'histoire de Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais leurs séances masturbatoires lui ouvraient l'esprit de son ami. A chaque fois que Harry se laissait aller à le toucher, ses pensées refoulées se faisaient plus claires, plus intelligibles que le reste du temps. Mais le plus intéressant dans tout cela, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas conscience.

Et Harry était une réserve incroyable d'informations.

Ainsi, Tom bien plus doué que son ami pour l'Occlumencie, en apprit énormément sur lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Pour cela, il dut sacrifier le plaisir immédiat de la branlette et garder l'esprit lucide, mais ce qu'il apprenait était mille fois plus excitant qu'éjaculer.

Tout comme durant l'été il avait préféré la jouissance toute neuve de la masturbation à la théorie du sang, il s'intéressait désormais plus à l'histoire de son autre conscience qu'aux gâteries solitaires.

C'était que les quelques souvenirs qu'il récoltait patiemment avaient l'air tout droit sortis d'un roman. Harry lui avait caché tant d'aventures, toutes ces années !

 **xXx**

Ses parents étaient morts peu après sa naissance, assassinés par un puissant mage noir encapuchonné, celui qui hantait souvent leurs cauchemars. Pour une raison ou une autre, Harry avait passé son enfance à être martyrisé par sa famille adoptive. Tom comprit enfin pourquoi il ne s'était jamais plaint des conditions de vie de l'orphelinat. Son gros cousin, sa tante et son oncle l'affamaient, le faisaient dormir dans un placard et avaient fait de lui leur Elfe de Maison. Ils étaient pourtant terriblement riches car leur maison était remplie d'instruments et de machines que Tom n'avait vus que dans des bandes-dessinées. Comment pouvait-il ne pas détester les Moldus ?

Et tout ce temps-là, il semblait que Harry ignorait qu'il était un sorcier ! Contrairement à Tom, il n'avait pas pu se raccrocher à l'idée qu'il entrerait à Poudlard pour y réaliser de grandes choses... Il avait du attendre, mais Tom n'était pas certain d'avoir bien interprété, l'arrivée d'un type immense, une sorte de géant avec un parapluie rose. Et il y avait une histoire de queue de cochon.

Au fil des visions, il rencontra deux visages récurrents, au milieu de dizaines d'autres : deux Gryffondors, une fille et un garçon. Mais il y en avait tant, des visages, des figures, certains flous, la plupart très nets, preuves que Harry avait été, de son vivant, extraordinairement entouré.

Des voix très différentes prononçaient son nom avec familiarité, des voix jeunes, âgées, féminines, masculines, appartenant à des créatures non-humaines, appartenant à des _morts_ , disaient « Harry Potter » comme s'il s'agissait d'un nom célèbre, comme celui de Merlin ou de Grindelwald. Tout ça dérangeait Tom car il ne comprenait pas comment une personne aussi populaire n'avait pu laisser aucune trace à Poudlard. A moins d'être un fantôme...

Mais il y avait d'autres souvenirs, bien plus sombres, bien plus cachés, peut-être plus préoccupants, beaucoup plus confus, comme cryptés. Il y avait des cadavres, un long-garou, un cimetière, des détraqueurs, un chien à trois têtes, un miroir, un troll, de drôle d'objets – un diadème, un médaillon, une coupe –, il y avait des souvenirs qui ressemblaient à Tom mais qui n'étaient pas lui...

Tom, au fil des masturbations, élabora une théorie tentante. Harry était un Voyant renommé et avait été tué par un mage noir, Grindelwald certainement, parce qu'il était capable de voir l'avenir et donc de provoquer son échec. Ça expliquerait tellement de choses !

Pourquoi il semblait toujours tout connaître à l'avance, pourquoi il avait pris peur en voyant Navet, pourquoi il savait que Tom était un Fourchelangue, pourquoi il avait annoncé la chute de Grindelwald, pourquoi il était au courant pour la guerre des Moldus, pourquoi il était souvent très paniqué sans raison... Pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Tom en sache trop sur la magie, sur ses parents, sur la théorie du sang, sur lui.

Il savait quelque chose sur le futur de Tom, quelque chose que Tom ne devait pas savoir.

Alors le Serpentard se branlait tous les soirs et, parfois seulement, il oubliait de conserver toute sa tête et s'abandonnait aux plaisirs indécents que Harry et lui, confusément, se procuraient.

 **xXx**

Harry, toutes les nuits, se répétait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait ça. C'était plus que mal : c'était absolument immoral. S'il avait eu son propre corps, on l'aurait dénoncé, condamné et sûrement qu'un Détraqueur l'aurait embrassé, par dessus le marché. A quoi pensait-il ?

Mais il était une partie de l'âme de Tom et, à moins de créer un Horcruxe pour séparer leurs deux consciences, on ne pourrait pas le condamner.

Il fallait avouer que c'était vraiment un bon exutoire. Pendant quelques minutes, il se sentait libre de toute pensée, il n'était plus qu'un corps, libéré de ses questionnements sans fin et sans réponse. Sa main, celle de Tom, savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle répétait les mêmes mouvements agréables, comme hypnotisée, et ce n'était jamais lassant, c'était à chaque fois du plaisir.

C'était si simple de s'immerger dans la chair, de s'endormir épuisé, les membres lourds et les oreilles sourdes ! Pourquoi se demander si ce qu'il faisait était mal alors que tous les évènements de la vie de Tom se répétaient, malgré sa bonne volonté ? Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Voldemort alors, au moins, il lui apportait une dimension charnelle, sûrement étrangère à sa première version.

Et pendant ces instants suspendus et bénis, Tom et lui ne formaient qu'un seul être, comme si ce plaisir pécheur réconciliait leurs âmes. Pendant ces moments d'étreinte et d'étroitesse, Tom ne semblait penser à rien d'autre qu'à être en harmonie avec Harry et c'était ce que le Survivant désirait par-dessus tout : que Tom soit toujours en accord avec lui et, surtout, qu'il ne grandisse jamais.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 en ligne le 15 janvier 2016** , il traite de la 3e et 4e année de Tom. **  
**

Les dates et l'âge de Tom sont désormais indiqués dans la banderole au début de chaque chapitre. Sa vie étant très longue, il faut parfois des repères :)

Quand et comment pensez-vous que Tom va découvrir de quel temps vient Harry ? :D Si vous n'en savez rien, vous pouvez quand même laisser un mot avec vos impressions et réclamations ! Merci de suivre cette histoire qui me tient de ouf à cœur, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous intéresse !


	8. Comme si un rapace s'y débattait

**Mayunaise le 15 janvier 2016**

J'ai l'impression que Snape est mort une seconde fois. Pire, qu'il est _définitivement_ mort, comme si Alan Rickman le maintenait jusque-là encore en vie.

 **Précédemment :** Tom passe sa première année obsédé par son père et la théorie du sang, sa deuxième obsédé par la branlette et la première vie de Harry. Il a une thèse : Harry est voyant, a été tué par Grindelwald et en sait long sur le futur de Tom, ce qui expliquerait ses cachotteries. **  
**

 **En réponse à Guest :** Tes suppositions s'avèrent presque toutes justes ! Relation obsessionnelle, auto-amour, création de corps ? Les réponses viendront très vite. J'aime ton idée de clone de Tom et de corps seulement temporaire, c'est très Voldemoresque. Par contre, j'ai déjà écrit une scène de masturbation devant un grand miroir dans une autre fic et je vais essayer, de toute façon, de pas trop m'adonner au smut dans Animus car il y a énormément de choses au programme ! Ha, mais est-ce que Tom veut vraiment connaître le secret de Harry ? En tout cas, il le découvrira pas par le biais des souvenirs, même si ça me tentait beaucoup. Merci comme d'hab pour tes longs commentaires et désolée de ne pouvoir répondre en détail.

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Troisième et quatrième année (1940-1942 / 13-15 ans)  
**

 **Chapitre 7 : Comme si un rapace s'y débattait**

* * *

– Grindelwald approche de Poudlard ! s'écria Nath Rosier, enfoncé dans un canapé de la Salle Commune.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Serpentard d'ordinaire si taciturne.

– Comment tu sais ? lui demanda Andrea, une première année qui traînait souvent avec eux car elle était la sœur de Callum Nott.

– C'est qu'une question de temps. Il a fait construire une forteresse sur une île, pour emprisonner ses opposants, indiqua Nath, en montrant son exemplaire des _Chevaliers Noirs_ , journal à la ligne éditoriale plus que douteuse. Et vous croyez pas qu'il va chercher à y jeter les professeurs de la meilleure école du Royaume-Uni ? Il a déjà Durmstrang. S'il a Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et les autres lieux de formation des jeunes sorciers, il dominera l'Europe. John Lestrange pense comme moi.

Les Serpentards eurent tous l'air satisfaits par son analyse et émirent des bruits de contentement, mais Tom était resté bloqué sur la prison.

 _Une prison ? Si j'étais un mage noir, je tuerai mes adversaires. Pourquoi dépenser de l'argent pour les garder en vie ?_

 _Nurmengard_ _aura son utilité–Après tout, elle accueillera un prisonnier important–Quelle ironie–Et c'est Voldemort qui le tuera–Baguette de Sureau–Et merde–_ , pensa Harry à toute allure.

Des images d'un jeune homme blond au visage si charmant dans le cadre d'une fenêtre, des images d'un vieux sorcier décharné et presque aveugle, dans une cellule froide, traversèrent son esprit et il les réprima comme il put. Comment se faisait-il qu'après tout ce temps il lui arrivait encore de laisser filtrer des scènes de sa première vie ?

Heureusement, Tom n'y prêta pas grande attention. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se demandait plus systématiquement à qui appartenaient les visages inconnus qui défilaient souvent dans son esprit. Il avait autre chose à faire de ses journées.

– Nurmengard aura son utilité, répéta-il, hésitant.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait clairement entendue, le reste des pensées de Harry étant trop embrouillé.

– C'est ça, Tom, lui sourit Byron Mulciber. Je savais pas que tu le soutenais.

– Pas vraiment, non, nia immédiatement Harry.

 _Je t'ai déjà dit, arrête de parler à voix haute à ma place,_ ronchonna Tom, mais il demanda aussitôt : _C'est parce que tu sais qu'il va perdre face à Dumbledore que tu le soutiens pas ?_

 _Heu, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir,_ rit nerveusement Harry. _Oui, ça doit être ça. En tout cas, c'est certainement pas parce qu'il défend des thèses totalement nauséabondes._

 _Oui, d'accord, c'est un argument,_ admit Tom. _Mais le fait qu'il va perdre justifie notre position : ça ne sert à rien d'être de son côté._

 _Quelle ironie,_ pensa de nouveau Harry.

Si Tom Riddle apprenait qu'il échouerait quelques décennies plus tard face à un bébé, est-ce qu'il ne se soutiendrait pas lui-même ?

 **xXx**

– Tu le soutiens pas officiellement alors, raisonna Byron, mais tu t'intéresses comme nous à sa croisade, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un beau slogan, « Pour le plus grand bien ». Enfin, j'ai hâte qu'il remplace ce vieux Dippet.

Il s'étira et se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un sourire mou.

– Tu sais pas ce que tu dis, objecta le Survivant, ses doigts soudain crispés sur sa baguette.

 _Pourquoi ?_ s'étonna Tom. _Avoue que Dippet vaut pas grand chose._

 _Le respect, tu connais ?_ s'insurgea Harry, à moitié crédible car lui-même trouvait le Directeur un peu...

 _Un peu con, tu peux le dire,_ énonça clairement Tom. _Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, celles-là ?_

Deux filles de son année, Elizabeth et Gwendolyn, le dévisageaient comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il était pédé.

– Parce que toi tu en sais plus, Tom ? demanda l'une. On dirait que tu crois qu'il échouera.

– Tu ne parles jamais, mais tu as l'air documenté, dit l'autre, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

 _Harry, c'est ça que t'appelle me faire des amis ? Parfois, faudrait que tu t'abstiennes d'essayer de me sociabiliser._

 _Heu, laisse, je m'en occupe–de quoi j'ai peur, c'est que des gamines–_

Harry croisa les jambes, comme Tom avait l'habitude de le faire pour paraître détaché, et dit, avec conviction :

– Il échouera, oui. J'ai mes sources.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard.

Tom Riddle était brillant, incroyablement brillant pour un troisième année qui, selon les rumeurs, ne viendrait d'aucune famille de Sang-Purs notoire. Il était aussi très étrange, presque dérangé. Parfois, comme ce soir-là, il affirmait des choses improbables avec autant d'assurance que s'il était Voyant.

Ni Elizabeth ni Gwendolyn n'arrivaient à déterminer si elles souhaitaient le suivre partout pour profiter de son aura captivante ou si, au contraire, elles préféraient ne pas avoir affaire à lui.

 **xXx**

– Et sur quoi tu te bases ? intervint Albert, entre étonnement et admiration. Les _Chevaliers Noirs_ laissent entendre qu'il est bien lancé, développa-t-il. Il aurait des géants avec lui, et beaucoup d'autres créatures que les sorciers de la lumière ne s'embarrassent pas de côtoyer.

Il fallait un sacré culot pour prophétiser la défaite de Grindelwald alors qu'il était au sommet de sa gloire.

– Poudlard ne tombera pas, dit simplement Harry, énervé.

C'était à la fois une affirmation et une menace. Poudlard était son foyer à lui et à Tom, un lieu rempli de souvenirs et d'espoir. Albert frémit. Il avait senti, comme les autres, la magie crépiter autour de Tom, dansant dans les airs comme des lucioles électriques. L'air semblait lourd, comme si un éclair allait découper la chair du ciel en deux pour déverser sur la terre des viscères de nuage.

 _C'est carrément absurde d'imaginer que Grindelwald pourra battre Dumbledore._

 _Harry, tu crois vraiment que c'est Dumbledore qui le vaincra ? Et pourquoi pas Dippet ? Ou les Aurors ?_

Tom reçut pour seule réponse un marmonnement confus et terriblement familier :

 _Je peux pas en parler, c'est un pressentiment, c'est tout._

– Si tu le dis, souffla finalement Albert, en frémissant. En tout cas, je pense quand même qu'il cherche à localiser Poudlard. Il doit avoir entendu parler du petit cadeau de Serpentard.

– Ha, soupira Rosier, s'il pouvait nous débarrasser des Sang-de-Bourbes...

 _De quoi cause Albert ?_

 _De la Chambre des–Tom, j'en sais rien,_ marmonna Harry. _Il dit de la merde._

Tom ne le crut pas une seule seconde.

 **xXx**

– La Chambre, fanfaronna-t-il en feignant l'assurance.

S'il s'était trompé, Harry allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

 _C'est ça, ouais,_ dit dubitativement Harry, sa voix muette agitée par le stress. _C'est plutôt toi et moi qui allons avoir une discussion sur ce qu'il convient ou pas de dire aux autres Serpentards._

 _Je me fais des amis, okay ?_ rétorqua Tom _. Si j'ai l'air d'en savoir moins qu'eux, ça craint._

– Ha, tu es donc aussi au courant, commenta Albert, dépité.

Tom Riddle n'avait-il aucun défaut ? C'était agaçant et terriblement fascinant. Depuis leur premier soir dans le dortoir, il n'avait pas changé. Certes, il avait grandi. Son visage était devenu plus anguleux et délicat, ses yeux plus profonds, ses mains plus grandes.

Désormais, il avait certainement des poils sur le pubis, sous les aisselles et peut-être sur le torse. Son pénis s'était allongé, ses testicules avaient grossi. Il se masturbait peut-être déjà, même s'il était difficile d'imaginer l'élève modèle s'adonner à un tel péché.

Mais il dégageait toujours la même aura trouble, si gênante et intrigante pour ses interlocuteurs. Il avait toujours la même présence, comme si l'air autour de lui épousait délicatement sa silhouette, comme si dès qu'il était né, il avait été doté de quelque chose de divin.

Albert faisait définitivement partie des gens que Tom attirait et effrayait sans le vouloir.

– Bon, qui peut me prêter son parchemin de Défense ? demanda Albert en attrapant son cartable. Il y a un truc que j'ai pas compris.

Les Serpentards retournèrent à leurs devoirs, comme des élèves appliqués n'ayant pas passé de longues minutes à discuter du succès potentiel d'un dangereux mage noir.

 **xXx**

Ayant déjà terminé son essai sur les créatures maléfiques aquatiques les plus communes, Tom retourna au dortoir. Il avait secrètement envie de se retrouver seul avec Harry, afin de découvrir qu'est-ce c'était que cette histoire de Chambre et pourquoi Harry, encore une fois, était au courant des événements avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

 _Je peux pas te raconter ça,_ dit Harry avant même que Tom ne lui ait explicitement demandé quoique ce soit. _C'est heu top secret._

Sa mémoire imbécile eut le bon goût de lui imposer des images de Sean Connery dans _Goldfinger_ , un James Bond que Vernon Dursley avait regardé entre trois-cents et quatre-cents fois. Tom, trop préoccupé par la mystérieuse chambre, ne remarqua pas qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir des extraits d'un film qui ne sortirait qu'une vingtaine d'années plus tard. Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de regarder un film, le cinéma et la télévision n'étant pas des luxes qu'un orphelin pouvait se payer.

Il enleva ses chaussures, se jeta dans son lit, tira les rideaux et s'exclama :

 _Mais par Serpentard, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Pourquoi tu savais pour mon armoire ?_

 _Comment ça ?_ _Quelle armoire ?_ demanda Harry, totalement perdu.

En guide de réponse, la grande armoire en bois de leur chambre de l'orphelinat dansa dans sa conscience.

 _Je parle de cette armoire-là,_ s'énerva Tom. _Je me rappelle de notre première discussion sur la magie, quand j'étais môme. A ce moment-là, j'avais pas compris, mais maintenant, quand j'y repense... Tu savais déjà qu'elle allait prendre feu, des années avant que ça n'arrive ! Et c'est tout le temps comme ça !_

 _Tu fais erreur, tes souvenirs s'embrouillent,_ protesta hâtivement Harry. _C'était il y a longtemps, comme tu dis, t'étais gamin ! Je me souviens pas avoir dit ça._

 _Tu mens ! Tu me mens toujours quand il s'agit de choses importantes. Avoue, tu savais que Dumbledore allait la faire brûler ! Tu le savais bien avant qu'il vienne me chercher ! D'ailleurs, tu savais que c'était Dumbledore qui viendrait, comment ça se fait ?_

Tom, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller avait l'air d'un enfant boudeur.

 _Jamais,_ nia Harry avec ferveur, enfermant ses autres pensées dans un coin fictif de sa conscience. _Comment j'aurais pu savoir ? J'aime juste beaucoup Dumbledore donc j'espérais que ce soit lui qui... Enfin, j'ai... deviné, en quelque sorte, tu vois ? L'intuition ?_

Tom ricana et bougonna :

– Tu parles.

Il avait envie de pleurer d'énervement. Harry ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance pour lui avouer qu'il était simplement devin ?

 _Je t'assure que je suis pas devin,_ assura Harry, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son ami.

 **xXx**

Tom sembla se détendre un peu.

 _Et c'est pas que je te fais pas confiance. Quand je t'ai parlé de la magie, je t'avais prévenu qu'il y avait des choses..._

 _Oui, je me souviens, des choses que tu pouvais pas me dire,_ compléta Tom. _Mais pourquoi ? Et d'où est-ce que tu tiens tout ça ? Est-ce que tu étais un Langue-de-plomb, dans ton ancienne vie ?_

Harry laissa échapper un rire. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé travailler au Département des Mystères.

 _Absolument pas, je suis juste un garçon indéchiffrable,_ dit-il d'un ton snob.

Tom se donna une tape sur la joue, comme pour le gronder.

 _Bon, et pour Nurmengard, alors ? Tu peux m'en dire plus ?_

Harry hésita un instant.

 _Ça devrait pas poser trop de souci. Quand... j'étais en vie, Grindelwald avait déjà ce projet-là, tu sais. Cette histoire de forteresse, c'est un peu de l'histoire ancienne, donc ce qui m'a étonné, c'est qu'il ait mis autant de temps à achever ce projet. Imagine, il était même pas majeur quand il a gravé le symbole des Reliques de la Mort sur les murs de Durmstrang–Oups, c'était peut-être de trop–_

Il aurait bien voulu lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie à Tom. Le seul problème c'était que, dans l'histoire, lui-même perdrait la mémoire.

 _C'est quoi les Reliques de la Mort ?_ _Et comment tu sais tout ça sur lui ?_ demanda le Serpentard, en tirant la couette sur eux. _Est-ce que c'est_ lui _qui t'a tué ?_

Harry éluda consciemment la première question.

 _Non_ , _c'est pas Grindelwald qui m'a tué_ , dit-il avec honnêteté. _Drôle d'idée–Je m'étais un peu renseigné sur lui, c'est tout. C'est un puissant sorcier, il valait mieux savoir ce qu'il tramait._

 _Ho_ , gémit Tom. _Je croyais que c'était lui, celui que tu voyais dans tes cauchemars. Celui que je vois souvent aussi, la nuit._

 **xXx**

Harry déglutit et le bruit de gorge résonna dans le dortoir et dans leurs oreilles. Des milliers de perles de sueur se formèrent immédiatement dans la paume de ses mains et sous ses aisselles. On aurait dit qu'elles n'étaient pas liquides mais dures comme de minuscules billes enfilées sur ses poils. Il avait envie de les éclater mais il savait qu'il n'en tirerait aucune jouissance. En effet, elles n'avaient de solide que l'apparence et se dissoudraient d'elles-mêmes avant qu'il ait le temps de les toucher.

Il avait en tout cas très chaud et leur uniforme se collait à lui comme une gigantesque sangsue. Il se sentait mordu par une bouche à trois mâchoires qui ne se décrocherait qu'après être rassasiée. Alors, ses chaussettes étaient une ventouse qui le maintenait immobile et l'empêchait de se débattre contre son destin. C'était vain d'essayer de repousser la créature collée à lui, luisante et aveugle, qui ne possédait qu'un seul orifice et une seule fonction. La sangsue aux anneaux noirs et jaunes, son corps sans membre recouvert de sécrétion translucide, était grosse et lourde comme un cœur.

Il n'avait jamais pris pleinement conscience qu'il partageait ses rêves avec Tom. C'était pourtant si évident car il se souvenait parfois, au réveil, d'un rêve qui n'était définitivement pas le sien. Cette idée l'angoissait terriblement. Quand il était éveillé, le jour du 2 mai 1998 lui semblait incroyablement lointain, presque irréel mais dès qu'il s'endormait, il se retrouvait sur un champ de bataille.

Les cauchemars qui le visitaient débordaient de cadavres lui reprochant de ne pas assez les honorer, de jouer à la comédie du bonheur avec celui qui était responsable de leurs morts.

Est-ce que Tom avait vu... ? Cédric ? Non, Harry ne rêvait plus de lui depuis que Sirius était mort. Est-ce qu'il avait croisé les visages de Sir–Dum–Fol'–Dob–Snap–Fr–Rem–Col– ?

 _Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais_ _parlé ?_ demanda Harry.

 _Je savais que ça te gênerait. Même moi, j'ai de la pudeur. Et tous ces... cadavres, cette silhouette brumeuse, à peine humaine, qui boit du sang de licorne en pleine forêt... Ca me fout la trouille aussi._

Harry sentit monter en lui un élan d'affection pour son autre.

 _Non, l'homme de mes cauchemars n'existe pas_ , dit-il doucement. _Il ne peut pas nous faire de mal._

Tom profita de la fragilité de son ami pour forcer légèrement ses barrières mentales mais il ne rencontra ni honte ni culpabilité. Harry avait l'air de dire la vérité mais Tom n'était pas dupe, il y avait forcément autre chose. La silhouette cauchemardesque ne pouvait pas être une simple invention. Il décida toutefois de passer outre les cachotteries de Harry car il lui restait toute une vie pour percer ses secrets.

 _Bon, alors, si on peut ni parler de toi, ni de Grindelwald, ni de ce monstre de la nuit, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette histoire de Chambre ?_

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Ce n'est qu'au printemps de sa troisième année, soit près d'une saison plus tard, que Tom découvrit enfin ce qu'était la Chambre des Secrets.

Comme il avait fait mine de la connaître, il n'avait pas pu demander à ses camarades de lui raconter la légende, sous peine de passer pour un imposteur. Il avait donc cherché dans les livres de la bibliothèque toutes les mentions du mot « chambre » mais l'entreprise avait été aussi épuisante que vaine. C'était pareil que pour son père, Harry ou la théorie du sang : dès que quelque chose l'intéressait, les informations jouaient à cache-cache.

Pendant tout ce temps-là, Harry ne l'avait pas aidé. Il avait tout bonnement refusé de lui raconter quoique ce soit, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort si bien que, la fois où Tom avait menacé de se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, le Gryffondor avait répondu :

 _Fais, au moins j'aurai pas ta mort sur la conscience._

 _C'est logique,_ n'avait pu s'empêcher de préciser Tom, en se laissant retomber sur le sol de la tour. _Si je meurs, tu meurs, non ? Une fois mort, tu ne peux plus rien regretter._

 _Pas sûr,_ avait sourit Harry. _Il me semble que je suis déjà mort une fois..._

 _Peut-être que la prochaine fois, je me réincarnerais en toi ? T'es sûr que tu veux pas essayer ?_

Ignorant les plaintes assourdissantes de son ami, Harry avait dévalé les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie qui, bien qu'elle n'ait encore jamais vu l'ombre d'un Mangemort, lui rappelait de futurs mauvais souvenirs.

 **xXx**

Bref, Tom avait eu beau mettre au point mille chantages et stratégies diverses, – certaines si savantes qu'elles consistaient à se faire sciemment coller par le concierge afin de pouvoir lui poser des questions sur les pièces cachées du château ou encore à se couper accidentellement le doigt pour distraire Harry et forcer les barrières de son esprit – il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de lui dévoiler ses connaissances.

Tout ça lui rappelait furieusement toutes les réticences incompréhensibles que Harry avait eues et avait encore parfois à lui apprendre à se servir de la magie. On aurait dit qu'il craignait que Tom utilise ce savoir à mauvais escient, alors que Tom était simplement curieux.

Quel cadeau est-ce que Serpentard avait pu laisser dans le château qui pourrait aider Grindelwald à éradiquer les Nés-Moldus ? Une arme ? Mais pourquoi parler de « chambre », dans ce cas ?

 _C'est une légende,_ lui avait répété Harry un nombre scandaleux de fois.

 _Alors pourquoi tu me la racontes pas, si c'est seulement une histoire ? Et pourquoi c'est mentionné nulle part dans les bouquins, si c'est légendaire ?_

Tom referma _L'histoire de Poudlard_ d'un mouvement rageur. Le bibliothécaire, Raphael, leva un instant les yeux et retourna à son occupation.

 _J'ai qu'à demander à Raph, il connaît tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Il saura me dire._

 _T'avise pas de faire ça. Ce serait hyper mauvais pour ta réputation,_ l'avertit Harry.

 _Mais pourquoi c'est si grave ?_

 _Parce que. Ecoute-moi pour une fois !  
_

 **xXx**

Tom ne comprenait pas. Harry, d'ordinaire, finissait toujours par céder à ses caprices, c'était certainement dans sa nature de gentil Gryffondor. S'il se montrait si borné cette fois-ci, c'était qu'il avait des raisons très sérieuses de lui dissimuler la vérité.

Est-ce que Harry était vraiment Voyant ? Est-ce qu'il avait entrevu un futur funeste qu'il tentait d'éviter ? Cela n'expliquerait pourtant pas le fait qu'il connaisse l'existence d'une Chambre et d'une arme secrètes laissées par Serpentard.

Mais n'avait-il pas avoué que le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard ? Avec son tempérament, c'était difficile à concevoir, à moins que... peut-être qu'il venait d'une famille de Serpentards ! Malheureusement, ça ne collait pas. Les deux sorciers que Tom avaient brièvement aperçus pendant ses épiphanies masturbatoires avaient tout l'air de typiques Gryffondors entièrement ignorants des projets de Salazar. Il fallait remonter plus loin.

Et si Harry était genre l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils de Serpentard ?

Ça, c'était une explication économe. Si Harry descendait de Serpentard, c'était naturel qu'il puisse parler aux serpents, qu'on lui ait transmis un secret de famille si bien gardé, qu'il soit si doué, qu'il s'entende si bien et si mal avec Tom...

Et, osa Tom, et si Harry et lui avaient aussi un lien de parenté ? Après tout, Harry lui avait bien dit qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu physiquement, que leurs histoires se recoupaient de façon troublante. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi, à sa mort, Harry était passé dans son corps, car les liens de sang sont les plus forts qui existent.

Et si Harry était son _père_ ? Quelques secondes durant, Tom crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer de joie. Si Harry était son père, ça justifierait son comportement à la fois protecteur et sévère, sa volonté de le voir progresser, ses peurs paranoïaques...

Cependant, bien qu'il n'ait aucune expérience des relations familiales classiques, Tom était certain que père et fils ne se masturbaient pas mutuellement. Non, ça me marchait pas. S'il était vraiment son père, Harry le lui aurait dit, au moins pour échapper aux heures que Tom avaient perdues, en première année, à chercher le nom de Riddle dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque.

 _J'adorerais, cependant, qu'on ait un vrai lien de sang... Peut-être pas filial mais au moins fraternel. Ce serait vraiment super car ça voudrait dire que, moi aussi, je descendrais de Serpentard._

 **xXx**

Harry n'avait pas écouté le monologue de son ami, car suivre les pensées d'un autre que soi, même si cet autre était une partie de son âme, était un exercice difficile, surtout quand le rêveur les cryptait. Il avait donc laissé Tom à sa rêverie, saisissant seulement par-ci par-là des syllabes isolées.

Pourtant, il entendit clairement le dernier souhait de Tom.

 _Comment ça, tu descendrais de Serpentard ?_ s'écria-t-il, hystérique.

Tous ses efforts avaient-ils été vains ? Il avait tout fait pour que Tom ne sache rien de la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait résisté à toutes ses promesses insidieuses, à ses coups-bas et à ses câlins éhontés. Ces longs mois hivernaux à lutter contre lui-même et tout ça pour que Tom arrive, dans son coin, à formuler l'idée qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard ?

Tom prit la fébrilité de Harry pour de l'enthousiasme et s'empressa de lui confier son raisonnement.

 _Et bien, je me suis dit qu'il était probable que tu aies un lien avec Serpentard, comme tu parles Fourchelangue et que tu connais son secret. Et vu que toi et moi on a un lien puissant, presque familial, ça fait que, moi aussi, d'une certaine façon, je descends de Serpentard. C'est simple à comprendre, non ?_

Harry faillit s'évanouir. Le raisonnement de Tom était aussi tordu que logique.

 _Je descends pas de Serpentard,_ nia Harry. _Limite, je préférerais lui raconter l'histoire de la Chambre plutôt que de le laisser élaborer des thèses aussi dangereuses pour ma santé mentale–J'aurais jamais du penser ça–_

 _Tu l'as dit, tu l'as dit ! T_ _u peux plus_ _reculer_ , ordonna Tom. _Raconte-moi maintenant !_

Harry soupira. Si Dumbledore, quelque part, jugeait ses actions, qu'il soit convaincu que Harry avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retarder le moment où Tom Riddle découvrirait ce qu'était la Chambre des Secrets.

 **xXx**

 _C'est tout ? C'est vraiment juste ça ?_ demanda Tom, dubitatif.

Il sentait l'incompréhension et un peu de colère poindre tranquillement dans un coin de son cœur. Harry avait fait tout un flan d'une légende qu'il lui avait racontée en trente secondes ?

 _Serpentard s'est engueulé avec les trois autres Fondateurs. Avant de partir, il a annoncé qu'il avait construit une Chambre cachée qui contenait une chose capable de tuer tous les Nés-Moldus. Il a ajouté que seul son héritier pourrait trouver et contrôler cette chose,_ récapitula Tom. _Et cette chose est un monstre._

 _En gros, c'est ça,_ dit Harry, mal-à-l'aise.

Il remua sur leur chaise comme s'il songeait à s'enfuir. Mais où qu'il aille, il ne pourrait échapper à Tom.

 _Et cette Chambre a jamais été trouvée, même si on a fouillé plusieurs fois le château ?_

 _Ouais._

Harry était si agité qu'une Serdaigle à la table voisine lui jeta un regard inquiet.

 _Pourquoi, Harry_ , dit Tom avec un tremblement de rage dans sa voix muette, t _u as refusé pendant des mois de me raconter ça ? Je m'attendais à du drame, à du sang, à des cadavres, à..._

 _Tais-toi !_ l'interrompit Harry. _Je t'assure, cette histoire n'est pas à prendre à la légère, je–_

 _Ho !_ s'écria soudain Tom, en se levant d'un bond. _J'ai compris, tu y crois ! Ou bien..._

Il plissa des yeux, en contemplant les couvertures des livres alignés sur les étagères.

 _Tu ne crois pas en la légende, tu_ sais _qu'elle est vraie._

Harry allait protester – en réalité, toutes ses pensées n'étaient déjà qu'offuscation, déni et désapprobation – mais Tom cria.

 _Arrête de me mentir ! Je sais que j'ai raison, je te connais trop bien, Harry !_

Son visage était tout tendu et la fille commença elle aussi à remuer sur sa chaise, regrettant visiblement de s'être assise trop près de l'étrange et prodigieux Tom Riddle.

 _Tom..._ supplia Harry. _J'ai mes raisons. Maintenant que tu sais qu'il s'agit pas de grand chose, lâche l'affaire, okay ?  
_

Il les dirigea devant la fenêtre et, discrètement, anima leur bras gauche pour caressa la main droite de Tom. Lentement, ses doigts invisibles et pourtant incarnés parcouraient le creux de leur main, dans un geste tendre, familier, qui les avait toujours apaisés.

 _Si tu y tiens tant,_ soupira finalement Tom, _je ne vais pas chercher à en savoir plus sur cette Chambre. Après tout, à quoi me servirait-elle ?_

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tom tint parole. Les semaines et les mois passèrent et, lui qui avait harcelé Harry pour qu'il lui raconte la légende de la Chambre des Secrets, n'y consacra plus aucune de ses pensées. Harry, rassuré, redevint l'ami fidèle qu'il avait toujours été.

Quand les autres Serpentards discutaient de l'avancée de Grindelwald, Tom ne se joignait jamais à eux. Il jouait les indifférents et préférait étudier sérieusement que perdre des heures à spéculer sur un sorcier à qui il n'accordait aucune crédibilité.

Parfois, il vérifiait dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ si le mage noir n'avait pas été arrêté même si Harry lui promettait que, le jour où ça arriverait, ils ne l'apprendraient pas au travers d'un article de journal.

 _Ce sera quelque chose de grandiose, je te dis. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur la Métamorphose._

 _Harry, c'est si facile que c'est même pas drôle,_ râla Tom.

Pour confirmer ses dires, il donna négligemment un coup de baguette à sa plume et elle se transforma docilement en mésange bleu. Le petit oiseau se mit à voleter dans la Salle Commune, heureux et étonné d'avoir soudain pris vie.

Tom suivit son parcours des yeux pendant quelques instants et, sans prévenir, pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura :

– _Reducto._

La mésange explosa.

Quelques élèves crièrent, dégoûtés. Un cinquième année qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver en dessous de l'oiseau se leva d'un bond, époussetant les bouts de plumes, de pattes et de viscères qui avaient plu sur lui.

– Fais gaffe ! cria-t-il à l'attention de Tom.

Ce dernier ne l'entendit même pas, car il se faisait puissamment engueuler par Harry.

 _Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

 _Et toi, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? C'était même pas un être vivant, à l'origine, c'était une plume !_

 _Au moment où tu l'as tué, c'était devenu un animal !_

 _Au moins, avant de mourir, il a eu l'occasion de battre un peu des ailes,_ ironisa Tom. _Sa courte vie était plus agréable que celle d'une plume à écrire. Il aurait du me remercier._

 _Tu es immonde. Tu me donnes envie de gerber._

Tom sut que ce n'était pas une hyperbole. Ce qu'il y avait dans son ventre se tordait en effet comme si un rapace s'y débattait furieusement.

 _Je vais prendre l'air,_ dit Harry.

Avant de quitter la Salle Commune, il adressa un sourire navré au Serpentard lésé et jeta vers lui un sortilège de nettoyage. Mais il était moins doué que Tom pour ce genre de choses et entendit, juste avant que le mur se referme derrière lui, une fille se plaindre de taches de sang.

 **xXx**

Il y avait un inconvénient de taille à vivre littéralement à deux dans le même corps : difficile pour l'un d'échapper à l'autre. En arpentant les couloirs à grands pas, Harry se souvint, avec une certaine nostalgie, de son engueulade stupide avec Ron quand ils étaient en quatrième année. Tous ces moments gênants dus au fait qu'ils partageaient le même dortoir, qu'ils suivaient les mêmes cours, mangeaient à la même table !

Mais ce n'était rien comparé au fait d'être en colère contre soi-même. Harry avait envie d'être seul, vraiment seul mais où qu'il aille, Tom lui collait à la peau.

 _Où tu vas ?_ lui demanda le Serpentard sans son assurance habituelle.

D'autres pensées reflétaient son incertitude. Il se sentait blessé par les pensées de Harry car, si lui aussi avait déjà prié pour que Harry ait son propre corps, ce n'était pas pour pouvoir le fuir. Au contraire, si Harry devenait matériel, la vie serait tellement plus drôle. Ils n'auraient plus l'étrange relation qu'ils avaient actuellement, ils n'auraient plus accès à leurs pensées respectives mais, comme ils se connaîtraient déjà par cœur, ils pourraient jouer à les deviner et se chamailler _pour de vrai_.

Et Tom, au lieu d'être bêtement entraîné par les mouvements de son autre, comme c'était justement le cas, pourrait lui courir après, le rattraper par le bras, lui crier qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il s'ennuyait seulement...

 _Tu as fait exploser cet oiseau parce que tu t'ennuyais ?_ grinça Harry, en franchissant les portes du château.

 _Je pensais pas qu'il allait mourir._ _Je croyais qu'il allait simplement... disparaître, devenir du néant. Comment quelque chose qui n'est pas né pourrait mourir ?_ confessa Tom, en respirant à plein poumons.

Il apprécia, tout comme Harry, l'air frais qui s'engouffra dans leur corps. Il se sentit un peu nettoyé. Harry expira longuement en observant le parc, cherchant du regard, malgré lui, la cabane de Hagrid. Si le garde-chasse avait été là, dans ce temps, le Survivant aurait mordu avec joie dans n'importe lequel de ses biscuits en granit, sans même demander en quoi il était fait.

 _C'est comment, de mourir ?_ se demanda Tom.

Harry allait sincèrement lui répondre qu'il n'en savait pas grand chose, n'étant pas lui-même un cas de décès ordinaire, quand il aperçut la silhouette de Hagrid au loin.

 **xXx**

C'était impossible et pourtant... Soudain, ça lui revint. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Celui qu'on accuserait d'avoir ouvert la Chambre, celui qui se ferait renvoyer à la fin de sa troisième année mais pour qui Dumbledore créerait un poste nouveau, afin qu'il reste à Poudlard... Hagrid !

Sans réfléchir, sans écouter ni Tom ni son bon sens, si intensément ému à la vue de la dégaine familière, Harry courut vers l'autre élève.

– Hagrid ! cria-t-il, oubliant qui il était.

Le jeune Gryffondor se retourna et Harry – Tom Riddle – eut un mouvement de recul. Hagrid avait tellement changé ! Ou plutôt, c'était le contraire... Il n'était encore qu'un première année imberbe, un enfant.

– Qui t'es, toi ? Comment tu connais mon nom ? le questionna le demi-géant, d'un air soupçonneux.

 _Hey, Harry, qui c'est, un ancien ami à toi ?_ _Mais il est plus jeune que moi, tu es mort bien avant sa naissance, comment tu pourrais le connaître ?  
_

Tom observa l'inconnu de haut en bas, avec curiosité, tandis que Harry cherchait à toute allure un moyen de se sortir du mauvais pas où il s'était lui-même fourré.

– Heu... J'ai du me tromper, marmonna-t-il. Désolé.

NI Hagrid ni Tom ne le crurent.

– Où tu allais, comme ça ? demanda Tom, car il avait remarqué l'embarras de l'autre élève.

A bien y regarder, le dénommé Hagrid tenait dans sa main ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une poule morte.

 _Si c'est quelqu'un que tu connais, tu peux plus m'en vouloir d'avoir accidentellement fait exploser un piaf, Harry !_

– C'est un cadavre de poule, ça ? Pour nourrir quoi ? demanda encore Tom.

– Ça te regarde pas, maugréa Hagrid, visiblement très mal-à-l'aise. Retourne au château, il fait froid.

– Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

– Me balader un peu, dit évasivement le Gryffondor en balançant sa poule.

– Et t'as pas froid ?

Hagrid grommela quelque chose à propos de son sang résistant et partit en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Tom l'aurait bien suivi mais Harry les força à revenir au château, lui promettant qu'il lui pardonnerait son histoire de mésange s'il ne lui posait aucune question sur Hagrid.

 _Hey, Harry, tu débloques. Aragog, c'est pas un mot qui existe ça,_ commenta gentiment le Serpentard, en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il avait hâte d'être au chaud, maintenant qu'il avait fait la paix avec son âme.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXxxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _Ho, Harry..._

 _Oui, je sais, moi aussi..._

 _Vas-y, s'il-te-plaît !_

 _Mais je préfère... repousser à l'extrême..._ souffla Harry, erratique.

 _Harry_ , gémit Tom, _c'est de la torture, Harry... Je t'en supplie !_

Harry accéléra finalement le mouvement, vaincu par les douces lamentations de son ami et par sa propre faiblesse. Sa main droite montait et descendait toujours plus rapidement sur leur pénis, emportant avec elle la peau fine aux veines gonflées, pour recouvrir et découvrir à chaque fois leur gland adolescent.

Les mains de Tom avaient grandi, depuis leur première masturbation, et les deux garçons les avaient tellement habituées à la forme de leur sexe qu'elles l'épousaient désormais comme la peau embrasse les os.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux, fiévreux, et jeta un coup d'œil au spectacle. Ça lui faisait encore tout drôle de sentir comme _ses_ mains, _son_ sexe, mais de regarder un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Il ne put retenir une pensée décadente : quand il se masturbait, qui masturbait-il vraiment ?

 _Harry, j'en peux plus, Harry !_

– Tom, murmura Harry à voix haute, perdant totalement toute cohérence.

 _Tom_ , redit-il en faisant l'effort de ne pas parler.

 _J'aime quand tu dis mon nom à voix haute–Ho, Harry–_

Leurs lèvres se tordaient pour prononcer le nom de leur autre, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Tom, soudain, s'empara de leur bras droit et l'agita frénétiquement. Harry lâcha prise et s'abandonna au plaisir. C'était si intense que pour Tom, ça brûlait et faisait mal. Mais ça lui importait peu car il voulait satisfaire Harry, et Harry aimait quand les sensations étaient si puissantes qu'elles en étaient indiscernables. Alors, tandis qu'il se branlait maladroitement comme un fou furieux, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire, à laquelle il n'avait même jamais vraiment pensé.

 **xXx**

Sa main droite toujours agrippée à son pénis comme si c'était le seul lien qu'il avait avec le monde, il prit violemment possession de son bras gauche, celui qui était d'ordinaire réservé à Harry, et qui était à ce moment-là crispé sur les drap. Il porta ses doigts à son visage pour caresser tendrement leur joue. Ce n'était pas un geste qu'il faisait : c'était un geste qu'il empruntait consciemment à son double.

Quelque part, c'était bien plus intime, plus obscène que l'acte masturbatoire. Ça bordait le narcissisme, l'auto-amour. C'était comme embrasser son reflet.

Harry comprit que cette caresse émanait entièrement de Tom, c'était comme si Tom était là, à côté de lui, et pas en lui, comme si cette main caressante n'était pas sa propre main mais une main appartenant à un corps qui n'était pas le sien.

Il aurait voulu s'arracher le bras pour qu'il ne soit plus connecté à sa conscience, mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il se contenta de cette caresse timide et même, il tourna la tête pour embrasser la main.

De l'extérieur, la scène devait paraître ridicule et tordue : un garçon de quinze ans se branlait frénétiquement en embrassant la paume de sa main avec tendrese.

Mais Tom et Harry savaient que les lèvres, c'était Harry qui les animait, et que les doigts, c'était à Tom qu'ils appartenaient. Cette distribution des parties du corps était instable et éphémère. L'instant d'après, lequel des deux garçons commanda l'ouverture de leur bouche pour lécher les doigts qui s'y enfoncèrent ?

 _C'est si bon–Harry–ta bouche –tes doigts–Tom–ton sexe–ta langue–notre salive–_

Laquelle des deux consciences produisait ces pensées confuses ? Mais, à ce point-là, pouvait-on encore parler de deux entités, n'y avait-il pas, justement, _confusion_?

 _Harry, embrasse-moi,_ supplia Tom. _Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est nés comme ça–Harry–_

Harry fit ce qu'il put. Lui aussi aurait voulu, soudain, retrouver son ancien corps et se coller tout contre Tom, et l'embrasser, et le toucher, et l'avaler, et sucer, sucer n'importe quelle partie de son corps. Comme c'était là un souhait chimérique, que jamais sa bouche ne pourrait se poser sur son gland qui était pourtant là, sous ses yeux, il lécha seulement les lèvres de Tom, et tous deux firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas qu'une bouche mais deux.

 **xXx**

A tour de rôle, parfois en même temps, ils habitaient la lèvre inférieure, la supérieure, le bout de la langue, imitant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient un baiser partagé. Ils mordaient et mordaient encore, et leur main commune toujours s'accrochait à leur pénis comme s'il n'était pas le leur mais celui d'un autre.

De la bave – celle de Tom, de Harry ? – coula des commissures de leurs lèvres et l'un d'eux fit un geste de la main pour l'étaler sur leur torse. Mais il n'y en avait pas assez, pas assez pour simuler l'action d'une langue qui se balade sur la peau. Alors, Harry plongea ses doigts dans leur cavité buccale et Tom cracha dessus de toute son âme. Ils s'enduisirent amoureusement de cette sécrétion triviale et sacrée, et s'ils avaient pu se baigner dedans, ils l'auraient fait.

Ho, comme Harry désirait ce pénis dur ! A cet instant-là, il aurait tout donné pour habiter de nouveau son premier corps et ainsi pouvoir faire quelque chose d'autre que masturber Tom. Pris de folie, il s'empara de leur bras droit, cracha sur sa main et repris le contrôle de leur masturbation.

La main pleine de salive glissait sur leur pénis comme un anus palpitant et dans leurs têtes des images de pénétration de l'un par l'autre, de l'autre par l'un, des images impossibles, alimentaient leur désespoir et leur excitation.

 _Harry, on va exploser–ton sexe est si chaud–si dur–ta main–oui–bordel–Tom–Tom–Tom–_

Leur sexe se gonfla au maximum, les veines devinrent violettes et dans leur urètre ils sentirent tous deux monter cette incroyable sensation de jaillissement.

Ils éjaculèrent finalement, les yeux grand ouverts, chacun cherchant à capturer la jouissance de son autre âme. Leur sperme macula le bas de leur ventre en quelques traînées blanchâtres embarrassantes et, enfin, ils lâchèrent leur sexe qui s'éteignit doucement. Quelques gouttes perlèrent au bout de leur gland quand ils retombèrent sur le matelas, pantelants.

 _J'ai envie de lécher,_ songea Harry. _Ça craint._

Il était prêt à pleurer mais, à la place, il soupira d'aise. Pouvait-on se sentir à la fois coupable et heureux ? Il était trop épuisé pour y réfléchir mais était très reconnaissant envers Tom d'accepter ses fantasmes malades et malsains.

 _Pas de quoi,_ grogna le Serpentard avec un amusement las.

Après une minute de flottement, il se saisit de sa baguette dans l'idée de nettoyer son sperme, mais il se perdit dans la contemplation de son corps rouge, transpirant et sale, comme si c'était celui de son amant. Harry était si beau.

– _Scourgify_ , murmura Harry à sa place, pour effacer les traces de leur méfait. _Ça craint vraiment._

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Plus le temps passait, plus leurs séances branlette devenaient dangereuses. La première fois, se rappelait Harry avec culpabilité, il avait déjà eu le sentiment que c'était franchir les limites de la pudeur et s'était promis que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Mais il avait cédé, incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à Tom.

L'empêcher de se masturber, c'était vraiment être trop strict, aucun parent ne ferait ça. Et puis, ce n'était pas la branlette qui le transformerait en Voldemort, au contraire, c'était un bon exutoire. Et ça faisait si longtemps que Harry lui-même ne s'était pas touché...

Au début, donc, il avait fait ça pour Tom, et un peu pour lui. Mais ce n'était que très récemment, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés en quatrième année, que cette satisfaction égoïste s'était transformée en un acte réellement partagé. Ils se branlaient désormais comme s'ils étaient deux personnes distinctes, et non plus comme s'ils étaient une même âme.

Le pire, c'était que Harry ne pouvait pas faire comme si cette perversion n'existait pas, car il entendait distinctement Tom formuler les mêmes désirs : alors qu'ils avaient toujours trouvé leur lien miraculeux, ils souffraient désormais de n'avoir qu'un seul corps.

 _Harry, arrête de penser à tout ça, okay ?_

Harry papillonna des yeux. Et si Tom avait entendu pour...

 _T'inquiète,_ le rassura son ami. _J'ai pas tout écouté, tu pensais trop mollement et je rêvassais aussi de mon côté. Tu me prends pour un malpoli qui écoute au porte, c'est ça ?  
_

 _Merci,_ répondit Harry, en se blottissant un peu plus dans le lit.

Il serra un oreiller dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de Tom et Tom accueillit ce geste avec joie, car il pouvait lui aussi imaginer qu'il serrait Harry contre lui, comme s'ils étaient au lit ensemble.

 _C'est le cas,_ remarqua Harry. _On est bien au lit ensemble._

Tom ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre intelligiblement.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être comme ça avec quelqu'un ?_ demanda-t-il à la place.

 **xXx**

 _Comment ça ?_

 _Au lit. Après l'amour ou... je sais pas, moi. Une sieste crapuleuse._

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Tom Riddle et Ron Weasley utiliseraient un jour la même expression démodée.

 _Ron, c'était un de tes amis ?_

 _Ouais._

 _Pouah !_ s'exclama soudain Tom, l'esprit envahi par l'image du rouquin. _C'est pas sympa de m'avoir comparé à lui !_

Harry voulut se donner un petit coup de poing joueur, mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Tom laissa échapper un rire mental puis il redevint sérieux.

 _Bon, tu m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être comme ça, en face de quelqu'un d'autre ? Pour de vrai. Genre pas dans notre situation._

 _Pourquoi tu demandes ? Ça t'intéresse ?_

Harry s'inquiéta malgré lui. Si quelqu'un avait tapé dans l'œil de Tom, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il commença à lister toutes les filles de leur promotion, puis celles de l'année suivante, puis celles de l'année précédente, mais il ne se rappelait de presque aucun visage.

 _Cherche pas, moi non plus j'ai pas pris la peine de les retenir,_ grogna Tom. _Et non, j'ai personne en vue. J'aime pas les gens, t'avais pas remarqué ?_

 _Mais... pas besoin d'avoir honte, tu sais,_ le taquina Harry. _C'est de ton âge, tout ça.–Moi aussi ça a commencé en quatrième année–_

 _Ha ! Donc tu peux me répondre ! Je me demandais si t'étais encore puceau !_

Harry ne s'offusqua pas, il leva seulement les yeux au ciel. Tom les fit redescendre aussitôt, se plaignant que c'était de l'énergie gaspillée.

 _Bon, alors. C'était qui ta première copine ?_

 **xXx**

Harry consentit à lui raconter son histoire aussi brève que tragique avec Cho Chang, en omettant bien entendu de penser le nom ou le visage de Cédric Diggory. Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose à dire et il se demandait comment il avait un jour pu éprouver tant d'intérêt pour elle.

 _Ça s'est juste fini comme ça ?_ demanda Tom d'un ton déçu. _Avant de mourir, t'as eu quelqu'un d'autre, non ?_

 _Non,_ mentit Harry mais son esprit encore embrumé par la jouissance le trahit, en émettant une image un peu fantasmée et curieusement floue de Ginny.

Il avait oublié la disposition de ses taches de rousseur, la longueur exacte de ses cheveux, la manière dont elle se maquillait. Ça faisait plus de quinze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et presque autant d'années qu'elle ne lui avait pas manqué, en tout cas, pas en tant que petite amie.

 _Qui c'est, celle-là ?_ demanda Tom, agacé. _C'est moi où elle ressemble à..._

 _Ouais, c'est la sœur de Ron._

 _Et Ron, c'était ton meilleur ami ?_

 _Ouais._

 _Inceste !_ s'écria Tom, ébahi.

Si Harry avait eu un corps, le Serpentard l'aurait certainement pointé du doigt, la bouche grande ouverte.

 _Pas du tout,_ rétorqua Harry sur la défensive. _On n'a même pas couché ensemble, de toute façon._

 _Puceau !_ beugla alors Tom, l'air très heureux que son ami n'ait jamais trempé son biscuit.

 _Pourquoi ça te fait tant plaisir ?_

 _Ça nous fait un point commun de plus,_ expliqua Tom.

 _Super_ , marmonna Harry, _pas de quoi se vanter. Mais toi, peut-être qu'un jour..._

Qu'allait-il dire, au juste ? Peut-être qu'un jour Tom perdrait sa virginité ? Peut-être qu'il tomberait amoureux, qu'il aurait des enfants ? C'était absurde. Pour l'équilibre cosmique, Harry devrait tout faire pour empêcher que le futur Lord Voldemort ne se reproduise.

 **xXx**

 _Un jour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'allais dire ?_

 _Peut-être que tu voudras... je sais pas moi, sortir avec une fille, tout ça._

Tom avait envie de rire à gorge déployée, mais il n'y avait là rien de drôle. Harry n'avait-il rien compris ?

 _Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ? Si je te demandais comment c'était d'être posé au lit après le sexe, c'était_ _ _justement_ parce que je pourrais jamais savoir. _

_Tu as toute la vie dedans toi,_ argumenta Harry, en esquissant un mouvement vers leur joue, mais Tom se dégagea.

 _Je serai jamais avec quelqu'un,_ affirma le Serpentard. _Te méprends pas, c'est pas que je me crois pas assez bien pour les autres. Au contraire, je pense sincèrement être plus doué, plus mature, plus intelligent que tous les élèves du château et même que la majorité des professeurs._

 _Et tes chevilles, ça va ?_

Tom fit comme si Harry n'était pas intervenu.

 _Simplement, je trouve pas ça utile. Pourquoi partager quelque chose comme ça avec quelqu'un ?_

 _Tu m'as perdu,_ admit Harry, même s'il pensait savoir où son autre voulait en venir.

 _Pourquoi vouloir embrasser, tenir la main, avoir un contact physique avec une autre personne ? A quoi ça sert ?_ explicita Tom.

 _C'est pas que physique !_ le corrigea Harry. _Ça s'appelle les sentiments. Je t'assure, peut-être que t'as pas encore rencontré..._

Tom le coupa.

 _Ça arrivera pas. La seule personne qui vaudrait le coup d'être fréquentée de près, c'est toi. Et toi, tu es déjà là._

 **xXx**

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il ne fallait pas que Tom se sente gêné par sa présence. Si un jour il tombait amoureux, Harry saurait se faire minuscule, il ne les écouterait, ne les espionnerait pas, il leur laisserait autant d'intimité que possible.

 _Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ?_ s'énerva soudain Tom, en donnant un coup de poing à son oreiller. _Je veux que personne soit intime avec moi ! Moi, celui que je veux à côté de moi, c'est toi ! Et vu que c'est pas possible, et bien je resterai comme toi, puceau !_

Pour se défouler, il donna quelques coups de pied dans sa couverture, la repoussant au bout de son lit. Elle s'effondra lamentablement par terre.

 _Alors pourquoi tu me demandais qu'est-ce que c'était de sortir avec une fille, d'être au lit en amoureux ? T'es pas logique, Tom !_ lui répondit Harry, la colère embrouillant ses pensées.

Eux qui étaient si détendus un instant auparavant sentaient désormais la magie gonfler leurs veines et hérisser les poils de leurs bras et jambes.

 _Parce que ! Je voulais savoir où tu en étais dans ta première vie, si t'avais laissé une fille derrière toi, si quelqu'un te manquait. Si t'étais encore_ _amoureux_.

Tom prononça ce mot avec mépris.

 _En quoi c'est tes affaires ?_ répondit piteusement Harry. _Okay, oublie, c'est con ce que je viens de dire. Pour répondre à ta question, non, il n'y a personne. Ginny, Cho... c'était il y a vraiment longtemps._

 _D'accord,_ acquiesça Tom en enfilant son caleçon. _Viens, on va prendre une douche._

Sous le jet d'eau délicieusement brûlant, les deux garçons se calmèrent. Leur dispute était arrivée sans motif valable et était le signe d'une frustration grandissante. Leur relation, qui avait depuis longtemps dépassée l'amitié chaste et fraternelle, ne menait à rien mais ils s'y accrochaient tous deux comme si c'était là leur seule raison de vivre.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 en ligne mardi 26 janvier** : 5e année rime avec Chambre des Secrets.

Laissez, si vous le souhaitez, petits mots, suggestions ou hypothèses, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci encore pour vos encouragements et j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. **  
**


	9. Avec beaucoup trop de calme

**Mayunaise le 26 janvier 2016**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Ce chapitre m'a beaucoup énervée mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. j'ai aussi pris énormément de retard dans l'écriture à cause de mon fichu mémoire T_T

 **Précédemment :** Durant sa troisième année, tandis que Grindelwald prend de plus en plus de pouvoir, Harry finit par raconter à Tom la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Un jour, il aperçoit Hagrid et se précipite vers lui, oubliant qui il est. En quatrième année, les branlettes partagées de Harry et Tom deviennent désespérées et Tom avoue clairement ne vouloir jamais partager son corps avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry.

 **En réponse à Guest (1) :** Tom idolâtre et méprise Harry, en effet :) Pour ce qui est de trouver un corps à Harry, sûrement que ça lui trotte dans la tête, oui. Pour ce qui est du Basilik, de Mimi, de l'ouverture de la Chambre, je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même. Cette fic tourne autour de la possibilité que Harry soit le mal, toutefois ce chapitre vient un peu préciser la responsabilité de Tom dans les événements :) Je n'ai pas inclus de discussion avec Dumbledore mais il reviendra sur scène plus tard. _Reducto_ est clairement un sortilège d'explosion qui permet de faire éclater des grands objets (utilisé sur les étagères de la Salle des prophéties, par exemple) mais je suppose qu'il n'a aucun effet sur un être vivant, ce qui signifie que l'oiseau, s'il n'avait pas été un objet métamorphosé, n'aurait pas du en crever. Bref, effectivement, ce petit épisode montrait simplement son caractère. Merci pour tes longs commentaires qui m'aident à me recentrer !

 **En réponse à Guest (2) :** Heureuse que l'intrigue te plaise ! Harry n'obtiendra malheureusement jamais un corps "véritable" et non, j'ai du mal à imaginer une romance basique entre Tom et lui :) En tout cas, leur relation évoluera bien qu'ils partagent le même corps et j'espère qu'elle restera tout aussi étrange.

 **En réponse à L.L.P :** Merci pour ton commentaire à propos des négations dans les conversations. Je me suis effectivement aperçue en me relisant avec un peu de distance, qu'elles passaient presque systématiquement à la trappe. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que mes dialogues étaient très familiers et que la manière dont Tom s'exprimait ne correspondait pas à son personnage. Je te remercie vraiment de me l'avoir fait remarquer car je crois avoir inconsciemment gardé en tête le gamin qu'il était quelques chapitres plus tôt ! J'ai essayé de me rattraper par la suite, cela dit, même si Harry garde une manière plus "orale" de penser. En ce qui concerne Tom, les événements de ce chapitre vont le pousser un peu plus vers Voldemort et la darkitude, si ça peut te rassurer. Et même si la fin est encore loin mais je l'ai en tête depuis le début de la fic et j'ai très hâte de la mettre en place. J'espère que quand elle arrivera, elle te coupera le souffle :) Je te remercie encore pour tes remarques, elles m'ont carrément rappelé l'âge et le caractère de Tom Riddle, il faut croire que je m'étais un peu laissée aller.

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Cinquième année (1942-1943 / 15-16 ans)**

 **Chapitre 8 : Avec beaucoup trop de calme**

* * *

– Tom, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Tom glissa un marque-page dans son livre, le referma, le posa sur la table, décroisa les jambes et leva enfin les yeux.

 _Qui est-ce ?_ demanda-t-il à Harry.

Harry observa la fille qui se tenait devant eux. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés de façon si sophistiquée que le tout ne devait tenir que par magie. Elle était sans doute belle mais son expression méprisante gâchait un peu le portrait : on aurait dit une version brune de Narcissa Malfoy.

 _Serpentard. Sixième année, je crois._

 _Un an de plus que nous, alors,_ remarqua Tom avec hargne, comme si c'était un défaut.

– Je m'appelle Walburga Black, se présenta la fille, en faisant étinceler sa chevelure Merlin sait comment. John dit beaucoup de bien de toi. Il paraît que pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun origine, tes pouvoirs et tes opinions sont respectables.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?_

 _J'en sais rien_ , songea Harry en dévisageant la future mère de son parrain.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment pourrait-elle devenir cette vieille sorcière aigrie dont le portrait vociférerait des insultes à longueur de journée ? A bien y regarder cependant, on ne pouvait douter de son lien de parenté avec Sirius. Harry était presque certain qu'elle se marierait avec son cousin, mais il ne retrouvait pas son nom.

 **xXx**

 _Tant que ce n'est pas sur moi qu'elle jette son dévolu,_ pensa distraitement Tom.

 _Tom a entendu_ , paniqua immédiatement Harry, _merde–merde–merde–_

 _Harry, je ne t'écoutais pas penser, okay ?_ soupira Tom. _Je t'ai simplement entendu parler de mariage mais je ne t'espionnais pas. Tes secrets, quels qu'ils soient, sont bien gardés. En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle ne cherche pas à me séduire._

Si on ignorait le fait qu'elle deviendrait une horrible mégère, Walburga était pourtant loin d'être un mauvais parti, selon les critères des Serpentards. Elle était mignonne, venait d'une famille fortunée de Sang-Purs et n'avait pas l'air trop cruche.

Tom ne lui manifesta cependant aucune forme d'intérêt et Harry ne lui demanda pas pourquoi car il savait qu'il lui répondrait un truc du style : _« Harry, le mariage n'est pas une option pour moi, à moins que tu ne ressuscites. A ce moment-là seulement, nous en reparlerons._ » Et c'était définitivement une discussion dans laquelle le Survivant ne voulait pas se lancer, sachant qu'elle lui donnerait à coup sûr un mal de crâne considérable et accessoirement envie de se pendre. De toute manière, Walburga attendait une réponse.

Tom demeura silencieux malgré les plaintes de Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire la connaissance de Walburga – il pressentait qu'elle cherchait plus que de l'amitié et il n'avait rien à lui offrir. La fille ne se démonta pas.

– Les autres Serpentards et moi organisons une fête pour le Nouvel An. C'est une tradition de sixième et septième années, mais tu peux venir. Tu peux même être mon cavalier.

– Ça dépend, dit Tom, les yeux fixés sur son encrier. Qui d'autre viendra ?

– Seulement des personnes qui valent la peine que je les invite, annonça fièrement Walburga, avant de se lancer dans une longue énumération.

Chaque nom était suivi d'une petite remarque justifiant la présence de l'invité. Harry, prétextant que toutes ces mondanités lui passaient par dessus la tête, se replia sur lui-même mais il écoutait en réalité très attentivement ce que disait la mère de Sirius.

 **xXx**

Alors que cela faisait quatre ans et demi que Tom était à Poudlard, il ne s'était que très peu sociabilisé. Bien entendu, ses camarades de dortoir lui vouaient un culte étrange, John Lestrange venait souvent discuter avec lui et les filles lui adressaient des signes de main timides dans les couloirs mais il n'engageait jamais de lui-même la conversation. Il trouvait que c'était une perte de temps.

Tant qu'il était respecté par ses pairs, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait participer à leurs discussions frivoles aux arguments en carton. Il les écoutait parfois débattre d'une oreille et prenait un malin plaisir à défaire silencieusement et méthodiquement leurs raisonnements, ce qui faisait rire et frémir Harry.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis, seulement de personnes dévouées qui, si les choses tournaient mal, pourraient toujours lui sacrifier leur temps ou, dans le pire des cas, leurs vies. Mais il avait une confiance absolu en lui-même et en son autre morceau d'âme : comment les choses pourraient mal se passer pour eux ?

Bref, Tom étant aussi sociable qu'un ours taciturne, Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre parler ou de parler avec les ancêtres des personnes qu'il avait connues dans son ancienne vie et c'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours frustré.

Il avait, bien des fois, repéré des visages aussi familiers que dérangeants, des expressions qui le ramenaient tout droit dans les années 1990. Chaque début d'année, il observait la table de Gryffondor et y retrouvait immanquablement, avec un petit pincement à l'âme, les cheveux roux des Weasley – lequel d'entre eux était le grand-père de Ron, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Son regard butait aussi sur la taille déjà impressionnante de Hagrid, qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'incident dans le parc un an plus tôt et qui semblait toujours se balader avec des cadavres d'animaux, sans doute destinés à Aragog.

Il avait même cru à plusieurs reprises, identifier Fleamont et Euphemia, son grand-père et sa grand-mère paternels, mais ça n'avait peut-être été que des fantasmes de sa part. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il apercevait, dans les couloirs ou la Grande Salle, un garçon ou une fille aux cheveux noirs et décoiffés, il les dévorait des yeux. Dire qu'il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer sa famille et qu'il vivait probablement dans le même château que d'autres Potter !

Mais depuis sa bourde avec Hagrid, il avait impitoyablement refoulé ses désirs de réunion familiale à travers le temps. Il n'était pas là en tant que Harry Potter. Harry Potter n'existait même pas dans ce monde. Personne, à part Tom, ne connaissait son nom.

 **xXx**

Harry tendait donc une oreille curieuse, à l'affût d'un patronyme aimé, mais plus Walburga monologuait, plus il se sentit roulé. Il fallait s'y attendre, la sorcière ne citait que d'autres Serpentards et les noms de Potter, Londubat, Weasley ou Lovegood ne sortirent pas sa bouche.

– Abraxas Malfoy est un des organisateurs. Il prépare les ASPICS mais tout le monde sait que les Malfoy ne travaillent pas. Il va se marier cet été. Comme tout authentique Sang-Pur, il est fiancé depuis sa naissance, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une petite-amie de temps à autre.

 _Ho_ , s'étonna Harry dans son coin, _ce septième année blondinet est donc bien le grand-père de Malfoy._

– Lucretia Black, ma cousine, viendra. Nous sommes dans la même année et elle est très brillante – pas autant que moi, cela dit. Je ne sais pas si Druella Rosier sera de la partie, par contre. Elle a passé l'été chez moi et s'est prise d'affection pour mon petit frère de quatre ans, Cygnus. Je crois qu'elle compte passer le Nouvel An à lui changer ses couches.

Harry faillit s'étouffer. Ainsi Druella Rosier et Cygnus Black, les parents de Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda, s'étaient épris l'un de l'autre si jeunes...

– Je n'ai pas invité Alphard, mon autre frère. Il est seulement en deuxième année, à Serpentard évidement. Il faut avouer qu'il est un peu étrange, dit Walburga avec un reniflement.

Tom se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais Harry avait sa petite idée, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la partager avec son autre.

Sirius lui avait une fois raconté que c'était grâce à son oncle Alphard, qui lui avait légué une assez belle quantité d'or, qu'il avait pu prendre un appartement au sortir de l'école. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles on avait supprimé Alphard de la tapisserie des Black et Harry s'était toujours plu à l'imaginer comme un ancien adolescent rebelle.

– Il n'y aura pas non plus Orion, mon second cousin. Il a le même âge qu'Alphard. On s'entend assez mal, à vrai dire.

Harry tiqua. Orion, c'était ça le nom du père de Sirius. Peut-être qu'un mariage malheureux expliquait la transformation de Walburga en vieille peau. Lui non plus n'aurait pas été enchanté de se marier avec son cousin Dudley.

 _S'ils ne sont pas invités, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle les mentionne ? Harry, reviens par ici, je m'ennuie._

 _Peut-être qu'elle croit que ça t'impressionne,_ suggéra Harry en réintégrant leur conscience.

La Serpentard déblatérait désormais à propos de Cedrella Black, qui n'était même plus à Poudlard.

 _Même tes histoires drôles sont plus intéressantes qu'elle,_ ricana Tom. _Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.  
_

Harry roula des yeux et Walburga l'observa faire d'un air fasciné, acquiesçant avec ferveur.

 **xXx**

– Tu trouves toi aussi que c'est absurde, hein ? Même s'il vient d'une famille de Sang-Pur, personne n'ignore qu'ils sont pauvres comme des Elfes de Maison.

 _J'ai zappé, de quoi elle cause ?_ demanda Harry, perdu.

Tom, c'était très rare, laissa échapper un rire mental si fort que ses lèvres physiques en tremblèrent. Heureusement, Harry ne partageait pas son hilarité et l'empêcha de s'esclaffer à voix haute.

 _Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?_

Tom tenta de lui répondre mais ses pensées étaient toutes très désordonnées et Harry n'y comprit rien, ce qui le fit soupirer de contrariété.

– Je suis tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi, renchérit alors Walburga. Je ne sais pas ce que Cedrella voit dans ce Gryffondor.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors que Walburga était toujours occupée à casser du sucre sur le dos de sa cousine, Tom se calma enfin et consentit à expliquer le quiproquo.

 _Tout-à-l'heure, tu as roulé des yeux. Elle a cru que tu désapprouvais – que_ je _désapprouvais – le fait que sa cousine Cedrella soit fiancée avec Septimus Weasley. Tu as ensuite soupiré, ce qu'elle a de nouveau mal interprété.  
_

 _Pourquoi un tel fou rire ?_ s'enquit Harry, confus.

 _Les idées de John et des autres Sang-Purs te déplaisent mais il t'arrive de me donner l'air de les défendre,_ développa Tom. _Il semble que, malgré toi, tu m'encourages dans cette voie-là et que tu me pousses vers les opinions que tu combats. Ne trouves-tu pas ça ironique et désopilant ?  
_

– Alors, tu viendras ? demanda finalement Walburga, empêchant Harry de se lamenter sur son sort.

 **xXx**

Tom releva la tête mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de refuser, la jeune fille indiqua :

– Il faut que je te prévienne, il n'y aura aucun autre cinquième année, même pas ton ami Albert Avery.

– Nous ne sommes pas amis, protesta automatiquement Tom tout en se demandant comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien connaître Albert.

 _Pas si étonnant que ça, elle a l'air de connaître toute l'école !_ commenta Harry.

 _Sauf les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles,_ nuança orgueilleusement Tom.

Harry eut un rire sceptique.

 _Pourquoi, toi tu les connais ?_

 _Moi,_ _je ne fréquente personne, donc je traite tout le monde de manière équitable. A part toi : toi, je te favorise._

 _Arrête de me flatter, ça ne sert à rien,_ l'avertit Harry, amusé. _Je ne ferai pas ton devoir de–_

 _Je suis sincère !_ s'insurgea Tom _. Les autres ne valent rien comparés à toi._

 _C'est bien ça le problème,_ pensa Harry pour lui-même.

– Ha bon, ce n'est pas ton ami ? s'étonna Walburga, après un silence étonnamment long de sa part. Alors qui est-ce, pour toi ?

 _Elle parle d'Albert ou je n'ai pas suivi ?_ demanda Tom, troublé.

 _Je crois bien, mais la formule est bizarre._

Comme Tom ne lui répondait pas – objectivement, comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'Albert était un peu comme un animal de compagnie ? –, Walburga se pencha par dessus la table avec un sourire vilain, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– Tu sais, pour tout te dire, John pense que tu es... pédé.

Merlin soit loué, elle n'aperçut pas le bref vacillement dans ses yeux. Ne sachant que répondre, Tom gratta quelques instants de réflexion en croisant lentement les jambes, une expression neutre sur le visage.

 **xXx**

 _Etais-tu au courant de l'existence d'une telle rumeur ?_ demanda-t-il calmement.

Contrairement à la majorité de ses camarades, il ne considérait pas le fait d'être attiré par un individu de son propre sexe comme un défaut honteux et risible. Il trouvait tout aussi étrange d'être homosexuel que hétérosexuel car lui n'avait jamais ressenti de désir sexuel envers quiconque. Comment pouvait-on envisager de pénétrer ou être pénétré par un autre que soi-même ? Comment l'acte sexuel pouvait-il être sain, alors qu'il brouillait immanquablement les frontières entre deux entités distinctes ?

S'il était né quelques décennies plus tard, il aurait pu se revendiquer, avec fierté, asexuel et autophile, car il n'éprouvait de l'amour et du désir que pour sa propre personne. Mais comme les années 1940 distinguaient encore mal pédo et pédé, il se satisfaisait du qualificatif « homosexuel ». Oui, assurément, il aimait son _propre_ sexe, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Etaler ainsi son intimité, son amour pour Harry, c'était aussi indécent que de se balader les entrailles à l'air.

Harry écouta les petites réflexions de son autre avec fébrilité. Son Tom était bien plus ouvert d'esprit que sa version passée, il y avait certainement quelque chose à sauver. L'histoire pouvait encore être altérée.

 _Pas du tout, comment tu veux que je sois au courant ?_ _Je suis tout le temps avec toi !_ répondit donc le Survivant, le cœur léger. _  
_

 _T_ _u en sais souvent beaucoup plus que moi,_ insista Tom.

 _Je suis génial mais sincèrement, je n'avais aucune idée qu'on racontait que Tom Riddle était gay,_ répondit Harry avec honnêteté.

Qui l'eût cru ?

Tom renifla et dévisagea Walburga avec l'expression la plus froide qu'il avait sous la main. Son visage reflétait moins du mépris que de la franche indifférence et la Serpentard fit un pas intimidé en arrière.

– Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier. Tu aurais du te rendre compte toute seule qu'il n'y avait rien de plus infondé que cette rumeur si, comme tu l'affirmais tout-à-l'heure, tu étais vraiment plus brillante que ta cousine Lucretia. Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas et il me semble que c'est une raison suffisante pour décliner ton invitation.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, fourra son livre dans son sac et quitta la salle d'étude sans un dernier coup d'œil pour la future mère de Sirius Black. Un vieux misanthrope était sûrement plus sociable que lui.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Le 31 décembre 1942, Tom fêta ses seize ans tout seul avec lui-même et, comme chaque année, ça lui convenait très bien. Contrairement à l'an passé, il avait même la chance d'être le seul occupant de son dortoir. En effet, presque tous les étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes afin d'oublier Grindelwald en s'étouffant de papier cadeau et de bouffe hypercalorique. Les seuls autres Serpentards restés au château étaient les sixième et septième années qui participaient à la fameuse soirée du Nouvel An.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Walburga, qui ignorait désormais superbement Tom, et sa bande festoyaient activement dans un cachot prêté par Slughorn et Harry et Tom n'en avaient strictement rien à foutre. Au calme dans leur dortoir, ils se bourraient de sucreries tout en discutant avec animation.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Sérieux, dis-moi !_ supplia Harry, en décapitant une Chocogrenouille.

Tom l'ignora superbement. Harry soupira tout haut, se mit à se chatouiller lui-même et se rappela, un peu tard, que Tom ne craignait pas les guillis – lui, oui.

 _Arrête, je m'étouffe ! S'te-plaît !_ s'écria Harry en se tordant sur le sol, le corps de la Chocogrenouille se débattant entre ses dents.

 _Tel est pris qui croyais prendre,_ répondit Tom en continuant à se chatouiller.

Après cinq minutes de pure torture, durant lesquelles Harry essaya désespérément d'échapper à ses propres doigts diaboliques, se roulant sur la moquette dans tous les sens, Tom se lassa enfin de taquiner ses côtes. C'était, tout compte fait, une activité puérile.

 **xXx**

– Merci, Merlin, j'ai cru que tu allais me tuer ! dit Harry dans un souffle, affalé dans leur lit, les bras en croix et les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin.

– Je ne ferai jamais, objecta Tom avec sérieux.

Il ajouta, quelques secondes plus tard :

– J'aime quand on parle à voix haute.

Ça sonnait comme un constat mais c'était presque une supplication. Toutes ses pensées allaient dans ce sens.

 _Ta voix–Pas deux pensées entremêlées–deux personnes distinctes–je veux–Harry–_

 _Non, non, non,_ dit fermement Harry.

 _Allez !_

 _Okay, on parle à voix haute si et seulement si tu me dis ce que c'est !_

 _Le but du jeu était tout de même que tu devines,_ répliqua Tom d'un ton amusé. _Je ne comprends même pas ce que te pose problème étant donné que tu peux lire dans mes pensées. Tu es remarquablement minable, parfois.  
_

 _Oui, certes,_ admit Harry. _Mais avoue que tu es très bon Occlumens, alors que moi, moi je suis_ minable _, comme tu dis._

 _Est-ce ma faute si, de nous deux, tu es le jumeau raté ?_ demanda dramatiquement Tom, sans une once de compassion.

Harry soupira mais il essaya, encore une fois, de forcer les barrières mentales de son ami afin de découvrir ce qu'il lui avait réservé pour leur seizième anniversaire.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard, Tom avait décrété qu'ils fêteraient leur anniversaire chacun à leur tour désormais, trouvant injuste d'être le seul à vieillir. Chaque été, l'un d'eux passait une après-midi replié sur lui-même à s'ennuyer ferme tandis que l'autre s'occupait d'acheter Salazar ne savait quoi. Cette année-là, c'était donc Harry qui prenait un an de plus et il avait terriblement envie de savoir quel cadeau Tom avait bien pu lui choisir.

Malheureusement, en seize ans, Harry avait fait si peu de progrès en Legimencie qu'il aurait pu arracher un rire à Snape. C'était peine perdue. Il décida donc de récapituler ce qu'il savait du fameux cadeau, espérant que ses prédispositions au métier d'Auror l'aideraient à résoudre cette énigme.

 _C'est moldu, vu qu'on n'a pas été au Chemin de Traverse. C'est petit, vu que je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait transporté quelque chose de gros en rentrant à l'orphelinat. Ce n'est pas périssable, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas acheté six mois en avance. Et c'est assez plat pour être caché sous notre table de chevet._

Ça faisait peu d'indices.

 **xXx**

A minuit, la fête des sixième et septième années de Serpentard battait son plein – Harry était certain d'avoir entendu des voix alcoolisées dans le parc beugler « Bonne année ! » – quand Tom l'autorisa enfin à glisser leur main sous la table de chevet. Il en sortit un petit paquet rectangulaire et plat, enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

 _C'est un livre ?_

 _Ouvre,_ lui intima Tom, maquillant son excitation en exaspération. _Et joyeux anniversaire._

Harry déchira le papier cadeau pour découvrir, les mains tremblantes, un petit carnet en cuir noir dans lequel était glissé un marque-page qui indiquait « Librairie et papeterie de Winstanley, 422 Vauxhall Road, Londres ».

 _Je ne te cache pas qu'il m'a coûté une petite fortune mais c'est du cuir de... Harry ?_

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Harry rangea le journal intime de Tom Riddle dans le tiroir de leur table de chevet et, une semaine plus tard, il n'y avait pas retouché. Sa méfiance envers l'innocent objet éveilla la méfiance de Tom. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry se comportait de manière incompréhensible. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur du carnet, d'en être même dégoûté, ce qui était totalement absurde.

Le journal, exposé dans une vitrine de Vauxhall Road, avait tapé dans l'œil de Tom et il n'avait pas hésité à dépenser toutes ses économies moldues pour l'offrir à son autre. Il avait vraiment voulu lui faire plaisir. C'était le genre de cadeau que lui aurait aimé recevoir.

 _Tu as tant de choses sur la conscience... J'ai imaginé qu'écrire pourrait te soulager ou te permettre de t'exprimer librement_. C _'est bien la première fois que tu détestes un de mes cadeaux,_ dit-il d'un ton vexé.

 _Je ne le détestes pas, je–_

 _Arrête de mentir, tu t'épuises pour rien. Tu regardes encore occasionnellement mes dessins d'enfant mais tu n'as pas touché au journal depuis que je te l'ai offert._

 _Je n'ai pas eu le t–_

 _Je te connais par cœur. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me mentir alors que je sais presque tout de toi ? Admets que tu n'aimes pas et on n'en parle plus._

 _Même si tu m'offrais_ Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres _, ça me ferait plaisir,_ le rassura maladroitement Harry. _Ca me touche que tu aies pensé à moi.  
_

 _Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres ?_ répéta Tom avec suspicion.

 _Un bouquin qui n'est plus édité maintenant,_ mentit Harry, en se blâmant pour sa bêtise.

 _D'accord, mais est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes pourquoi tu éprouves tant de dégoût pour ce pauvre journal ?_

 **xXx**

Harry savait bien que sa réaction irrationnelle ne faisait qu'attrister et contrarier Tom mais il n'arrivait pas à voir le journal comme l'objet inoffensif qu'il était encore. Pourtant, afin de mettre fin aux questionnements paranoïaques de son autre, il se força à y écrire une fois par semaine. Au début, il n'y consignait que quelques pensées insignifiantes et craignait, à chaque ligne, que surgisse le premier Horcruxe de Voldemort, celui qui avait exactement le même visage que son Tom à lui.

Mais cela n'arriva jamais car, contrairement au journal qu'il avait eu entre les mains durant sa deuxième année, celui-ci était très ordinaire. Les mots brillaient quelques instants sur le papier et ne disparaissaient pas, aucune fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pour lui montrer de souvenirs cauchemardesques et ses questions demeuraient sans réponse.

A force de persévérance, Harry finit par s'habituer à rédiger son journal intime tous les dimanches soirs et l'angoissante corvée devint un rituel agréable. Tom avait eu raison : Harry prenait plaisir à écrire, il attendait même désormais ce moment avec une légère impatience.

Il s'était d'ailleurs convaincu que ce n'était pas un simple loisir mais carrément un acte révolutionnaire. En remplissant le carnet, il faisait un pied-de-nez au destin, il l'envoyait chier en plein air. La première version du journal intime de Tom Riddle était restée vierge mais celle-ci serait noire de souvenirs d'enfance et de questionnements sur le monde, comme toute autobiographie qui se respecte. Si l'objet remplissait sa fonction première, il ne deviendrait pas un Horcruxe. Du moins, c'était ce que Harry croyait.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Sa relation avec Tom, fragilisée après leur seizième anniversaire, reprit de plus belle au printemps, période durant laquelle Harry écrivait plusieurs fois par semaine. Les soirées où il n'était pas plongé dans son journal, il les passait au lit avec Tom, dans des positions invraisemblables. Néanmoins, bien que leurs séances masturbatoires soient aussi décadentes qu'addictives, elles laissaient dans leur bouche un arrière-goût de frustration.

Comme tout ado passé expert en branlette, Tom commençait à avoir envie de _plus_ , même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Harry le faisait bien jouir à chaque fois, leurs gestes superposés et fantomatiques étaient incroyablement excitants, mais il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose dont ses camarades, en riant et chuchotant à la fois, parlaient souvent au coin du feu.

Si seulement Harry pouvait se glisser hors de leur corps, si seulement il pouvait lui faire une fellation ! Quand Tom fermait les yeux et suçotait ses propres doigts, imaginant qu'ils appartenaient à Harry, il savait que ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Parfois, il avait tellement l'impression de se tromper lui-même, d'être ridicule, possédé par un diable, qu'il débandait quelques secondes avant de jouir et se roulait en boule dans son lit.

Harry, dans ces moments-là, contrôlait leurs bras pour lui faire un câlin mais ce n'était encore que du vent. Comment est-ce qu'un être qui n'était même pas un spectre, un être qui n'existait que dans sa tête, pourrait lui apporter le réconfort physique dont il avait tant besoin ? Pourquoi Tom était-il, malgré la présence de son âme-frère, malgré leur amour inconditionnel, condamné à la solitude ? Et si ce dévouement stérile était sans issue, pourrait-on vraiment le blâmer de vouloir se suicider, quand l'être qu'il adorait était aussi parfait qu'impalpable ?

 **xXx**

Harry faisait semblant d'ignorer les tourments de son autre car il n'avait aucune solution à lui fournir. Lui-même était tiraillé par mille démons, quoiqu'ils lui parlaient moins d'amour impossible que de perversion morale. Quatre ans après leur première branlette, il n'avait toujours rien tiré au clair.

Comment pouvait-il accepter et même quémander leurs plaisirs solitaires ? Pourquoi, malgré lui, envers et contre tout, trouvait-il le corps de Tom beau – pire, attirant ?

Tom n'était plus un enfant mais il n'avait toujours pas changé de sexe et Harry n'était toujours pas homosexuel. Il était infiniment plus captivé par les formes d'une jolie Poufsouffle que par la carrure de Winky Crockett, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. En réalité, à part son pénis ou celui de Tom, les attributs masculins le dégoûtaient.

Il n'était pas gay, Ginny l'avait toujours fait bander, Tom était seulement... un cas particulier. C'était une partie de lui-même, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, non ? Était-ce un crime de s'aimer un peu trop soi-même ? Tout individu cédant aux délices de la masturbation ne pratique-il pas déjà un acte homosexuel et auto-érotique ?

Conclure qu'il n'y avait finalement aucun problème était cependant trop facile. Bien qu'ils partageaient le même corps, Tom était clairement un être à part entière, que Harry avait toujours considéré comme un fils ou un petit frère. Leur écart d'âge était désormais si minime qu'ils étaient plutôt jumeaux, ce qui ne rendait pas la situation plus moralement acceptable, bien au contraire.

« Inceste ! » criait une voix. « Narcisse ! » répliquait une autre. « Détraqué ! » hurlait une dernière.

Mais le plus vil murmure, c'était celui qui disait « Tom Marvolo Riddle : I am Lord Voldemort. »

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Le printemps passa, instable mais doux, et le mois de juin arriva.

La période des BUSES approchant, l'humeur de Tom et de Harry se fit de plus en plus sombre. Le premier avait la pression des examens car il s'était fixé un objectif presque surréaliste. Il comptait faire un sans faute et obtenir une liste de dix O. Pour le second, le mois de juin 1943 ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Mimi allait bientôt mourir. La Chambre des Secrets allait être ouverte. Tom allait accuser Hagrid d'avoir lâché le monstre de Serpentard.

La mort de Navet, l'épisode de la grotte, les quelques méfaits perpétrés par Tom, sa curiosité pour la théorie du sang étaient certes de regrettables incidents, mais comparés à un Basilik et à un Horcruxe... Depuis la naissance de Tom, c'était l'événement que Harry redoutait le plus. Comment le journal intime, auquel Harry s'était attaché, allait-il se transformer en Horcruxe ?

Il ne se faisait qu'une très vague idée du processus. Il fallait tuer quelqu'un, mais encore ? S'il pouvait empêcher ce drame... mais si tout se passait exactement comme la première fois, si Mimi mourrait, est-ce que le moment de tuer Tom serait venu ?

Une question bien plus effrayante le tourmentait cependant : et si, malgré le meurtre, malgré l'Horcruxe, malgré la preuve que Tom était incontestablement Voldemort, Harry lui pardonnait ?

Il ne serait pas seulement le complice d'un acte abominable, mais le véritable coupable car, contrairement à Tom, il savait ce qui allait arriver et il n'essayait même pas de lutter contre le destin. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter le drame serait de s'enfermer pendant tout le mois de juin dans la Salle sur Demande et, évidemment, ce n'était pas dans les projets de Tom.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Le 13 juin 1943, pendant que Tom passait sa dernière BUSE, celle d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry avait l'esprit focalisé sur la Chambre des Secrets. Ils étaient déjà mi-juin, comment était-il possible qu'elle n'ait pas encore été ouverte, que Tom n'ait même pas encore découvert son entrée ? Il se souvint soudain qu'il y avait eu plusieurs attaques tout au long de la cinquième année de la première version de Tom Riddle mais pas dans ce monde-ci.

Le fol espoir que Mimi Warren ne meure pas commença à germer dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas si absurde, quand il y réfléchissait. Après tout, Tom ne lui avait pas parlé de la Chambre depuis leur conversation en milieu de troisième année et il n'éprouvait manifestement aucun intérêt pour l'éradication des Né-Moldus. En réalité, y avait-il réellement une raison pour que Mimi meure ?

Sans s'en apercevoir, Harry laissa résonner ses pensées anxieuses un peu trop fort dans leur crâne et Tom se plaint immédiatement.

 _Laisse-moi me concentrer._

Harry s'excusa et continua à réfléchir en position fœtale mais il n'y parvint pas. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que Tom termine son épreuve pour... il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il ressentait le besoin de quitter la Grande Salle de toute urgence.

Tom soupira et ses voisins lui lancèrent quelques regards énervés. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la date à laquelle la Fée Morgane avait créé le Val sans Retour, tout ça à cause de Harry qui pensait à...

Il fronça soudain des sourcils. Harry était tout replié sur lui-même, comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à quelque chose de secret. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser, pendant une BUSE si importante pour lui ?

 _Harry ?_

 _Hum ?_

 _Quand est-ce que la fée Morgane a créé le Val sans Retour ?_

 _C'est quoi le Val sans–_

Alors que Harry, pris au dépourvu, se demandait durant quel siècle la Fée Morgane avait vécu, au juste, Tom s'infiltra habilement dans son esprit et y vit danser les mots « Chambre des Secrets ». S'il n'y avait eu que ces mots, peut-être serait-il retourné à son devoir ni vu ni connu, mais il y avait aussi des _images_.

Des images très nettes qui ne pouvaient pas être de simples rêves ou des hallucinations. Des images vives comme des souvenirs marquants, des images obsédantes et belles, qui montraient une immense pièce verte et noire au sol recouvert d'eau, une pièce hantée et magique et souterraine, un immense serpent sortant de la bouche de Salazar Serpentard, le genre de choses qu'on ne voyait que dans les histoires...

Harry s'aperçut enfin que Tom lui avait tendu un piège sommaire mais efficace et il tenta de refouler loin les images de la Chambre des Secrets, mais le mal était fait.

 _La fée Morgane, mes couilles !_ s'exclama-t-il. _T'es pas fair-play ! Merde–Merde–Merde–Merde–_

 _Parce que cacher le fait que tu saches comment ouvrir la Chambre, que tu l'aies déjà ouverte_ _, c'est fair-play ?_

 _Je ne sais p–_

 _Arrête donc de mentir, c'est insupportable !_ cria Tom, les lèvres crispées, la main tellement serrée sur sa plume qu'elle se brisa en deux, répandant de l'encre sur son parchemin.

Le surveillant se tourna vers lui et Harry lui adressa un sourire tordu qui disparut aussitôt. Tom se leva, rangea ses affaires et envoya d'un coup de baguette son devoir sur la table des professeurs.

 **xXx**

 _Il restait au moins une demi-heure !_

 _Je ne pouvais plus me concentrer,_ grimaça Tom, en marchant à toute allure dans les couloirs. _Dire que je ne t'ai pas reparlé de la Chambre, comme je te l'avais promis, et dire que tu m'as trahis..._

 _Mais pas du tout, ce n'était pas une information–_

Harry s'arrêta net. Qui de lui et de Tom les avaient menés jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment ses pas l'avaient portés jusqu'à l'entrée de la Chambre ? Il ne chercha même pas à censurer ses idées car il savait que Tom _savait_. Il était trop tard. Le 13 juin 1943 était arrivé.

Effectivement, Tom sentait que c'était _là_ qu'il devait se trouver, comme s'il avait toujours su où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets. Tout comme la première fois qu'il avait été sur le Chemin de Traverse ou qu'il avait vu Poudlard, il avait cette curieuse impression de réminiscence.

Il avait peut-être oublié mais son autre conscience, elle, se rappelait. Si Tom grattait bien, il pouvait s'approprier les souvenirs de la première vie de Harry car ils partageaient une seule mémoire. Oui, c'était par là.

Dans leur tête, Harry s'agitait comme une mouche coincée dans un bocal à confiture.

 _Allons-nous-en !_ supplia-t-il, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait, presque une dizaine d'années plus tôt, quand on les avait envoyés chercher Navet dans le grenier.

Tom l'ignora et observa attentivement les lieux déserts, qui brillaient par leur banalité. La seule chose de remarquable, c'était la manière dont les lavabos étaient disposés, en cercle au milieu de la pièce.

Une intuition, comme une impression de déjà-vu, le poussa à passer les mains sur les robinets. Il en était sûr désormais : c'était ainsi qu'il fallait faire. Tout se passait réellement comme s'il revivait une scène oubliée et que quelque part tout au fond de son âme, il avait toujours su comment ouvrir la Chambre. Ce qui lui semblait incroyable, c'était qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait _avant_ ce jour-là.

 _Tom, je te raconte tout ce que tu veux si on s'en va. Il va se passer quelque chose d'horrible,_ se lamenta Harry en imaginant le Basilik jaillir du trou sous les lavabos pour déchiqueter le cadavre frais de Mimi Geignarde.

 **xXx**

Tom ne l'écouta pas du tout. Il avait longtemps eu une confiance absolue en Harry mais c'était toujours la même chose : de belles promesses, des mensonges sans but. De toute façon, que pourrait-il se passer de si _terrible_ , s'ils ouvraient la Chambre ? Si elle contenait bien un monstre que seul l'héritier de Serpentard pouvait contrôler, ils n'étaient pas en danger, car il en était certain, Harry était bel et bien l'héritier de Serpentard. C'était la seule explication possible au fait qu'il connaisse la légende et qu'il sache comment faire, qu'il ait même déjà ouvert la Chambre. Qu'il parle Fourchelangue, qu'il soit si... Tom, perdu entre fureur et admiration, ne trouva pas de mot adéquat pour le caractériser.

Harry n'avait peut-être pas réussi à contrôler le monstre, à son époque, mais Tom était bien plus prudent que lui. Il fallait qu'il voit de ses propres yeux ce qui n'était pour le moment qu'un souvenir brumeux, qu'une image fugitive. Que Harry ait _vu_ et que lui non, que Harry lui interdise ce qu'il avait fait étant étudiant, c'était là une horrible injustice. Tom devait ouvrir la Chambre, c'était plus fort que lui, c'était son devoir.

Peut-être qu'un dieu, au-dessus de lui, l'avait ensorcelé, peut-être que c'était ça, la raison pour laquelle il était né. Qu'importe, il devait le faire.

Quand il trouva le serpent gravé sur un des robinets, son cœur menaça d'exploser. Le bout de ses doigts, comme quand il avait senti la magie frémir en lui pour la première fois à l'âge de sept ans, était tout engourdi. Son corps, c'était incroyable, se _souvenait_. Il avait envie de rire comme un méchant tellement il se sentait puissant.

 _Comment fait-on, Harry ? Dis-moi._

 _Tom, on s'en va !_ ordonna Harry en essayant de s'emparer de leur corps mais le résultat fut décevant.

Il était beaucoup trop désespéré pour maintenir l'effort et, dès qu'il faisait un pas vers la porte, Tom le ramenait vers le lavabo d'un geste désinvolte.

 _De quoi as-tu peur ? La Chambre a l'air si belle, si j'ai les pouvoirs de l'ouvrir j'aimerais_ _–_

 _La Chambre renferme un monstre, Tom ! Un Basilik qui tue d'un seul regard ! Si tu le relâches..._

 _Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça ?_ demanda Tom.

Ses autres pensées étaient cryptées et Harry, trop paniqué pour réfléchir, ne chercha pas à les déchiffrer.

 _O–Non ! Laisse-le dormir et Poudlard ne fermera pas. Tu crois qu'il va t'aider à avoir des O à toutes tes BUSES ? Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?_

Tom hésita. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait un tel besoin de voir la Chambre, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait fournir des réponses à des questions encore informulées. S'il ne l'ouvrait pas, il sentait qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie. Et puis il y avait...

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que Poudlard fermerait ?_ dit-il rapidement.

 _La dernière fois qu'elle a été ouverte..._ répondit Harry avec réluctance, _l'école a failli fermer et il n'y a pas eu de mort._

 _Cette fois-ci non plus, c'est de la simple curiosité. Sois-en assuré, je ne veux tuer personne,_ affirma Tom avec beaucoup trop de calme.

 **xXx**

Harry avait envie de pleurer de détresse. S'il se jetait un sortilège de stupéfixion... mais c'était impossible, leur baguette ne se plierait pas à un tel ordre. Comment pouvait-il reculer, alors qu'il était au pied du mur ? Tous ses efforts avaient été vains. L'histoire était déjà écrite et c'était définitivement une tragédie.

Alors, il abandonna. Comme dans un rêve où il ne contrôlait aucune de ses actions, il ordonna au petit serpent gravé de dévoiler l'entrée de la Chambre. Il se jeta, espérant en mourir, dans le gouffre qui s'était ouvert devant eux. Et il demanda, encore une fois, aux serpents de bronze d'ouvrir la porte qui les mènerait au Basilik.

L'esprit complètement blanc, hypnotisé et horrifié, il s'avança dans l'immense Chambre souterraine, accompagné par l'écho de ses pas. Il arriva finalement au pied de la statue de Serpentard où ne reposait aucun corps de fillette rousse. Inexplicablement, l'absence de Ginny rendait la pièce encore plus lugubre.

Tom, qui s'était jusque-là laissé porter par Harry, reprit soudain ses esprits.

Il y était. Il y avait bien, des kilomètres sous le château, un sanctuaire pour les serpents, un lieu secret que seuls quelques élus pouvaient atteindre. L'idée lui plaisait follement et il dévora la pièce des yeux. Les colonnes étaient entourées de reptiles ondulants, aux yeux de pierre. Le plafond se reflétait sur le sol mouillé et, devant lui, se tenait le Fondateur de marbre, aussi imposant qu'une figure sacrée.

Il eut terriblement envie de se prosterner mais une partie de lui, peut-être Harry, trouva le geste grotesque. Alors, il se redressa et siffla, très simplement, inspiré par un dieu ou un diable :

~ Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

La suite fut si irréelle qu'il crut plusieurs fois être victime de visions. La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit sans bruit et un serpent gigantesque en tomba, éclaboussant sa robe. Harry, à la vue des premières écailles, sortit de sa transe et se mit à fuir, les yeux rivés sur le sol, son instinct de survivant reprenant le dessus.

 **xXx**

Pourquoi avait-il amené Tom là ? Le Basilik allait les tuer, et ce serait bien fait pour leur gueule, sérieusement, à quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Tom ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui provoquait les incidents ?

 _Est-ce que c'est moi Voldemort ?_ se demanda Harry en courant vers la sortie. _Est-ce qu'en fait Tom Riddle n'a jamais été mauvais, est-ce qu'il était seulement possédé par le Mal, par moi ? Et merde, est-ce que c'est moi qui vais tuer Mimi ?_

Ses vieilles hantises profitèrent de sa faiblesse pour envahir son esprit. Sa cicatrice était un gouffre de magie noire, il pouvait parler aux serpents, il avait ouvert la Chambre, il avait vu en rêve tant de scènes de torture, de meurtre, il était constamment en colère, il avait tellement de secrets, il était déjà _mort_ et pourtant, il était encore là, dans le monde...

Il avait mangé l'Horcruxe, il s'était réincarné en Tom, il était devenu fou de l'enfant, il le touchait, il le suçait, il le menait vers les ténèbres...

Harry se retrouva bloqué devant le long tunnel qui remontait vers la surface. Ils allaient crever ici. C'était peut-être pour le mieux. Personne d'autre qu'eux ne mourrait. Tom Riddle et Harry Potter avaient déjà faits assez de dégâts sur Terre.

 _Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu penses depuis tout-à-l'heure,_ l'interrompit Tom, du chaos dans la tête. _Pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas ?_

 _Tu vois pas qu'il a la dalle, merde ? Tu crois pouvoir raisonner une bestiole qui n'a pas mangé depuis des années ?_ répliqua Harry, estomaqué.

Il leva la tête et le trou de lumière, tout là-haut, lui sembla être une autre planète. Le Basilik s'approchait derrière lui et il imaginait son énorme tête à quelques mètres de son dos. Plus que quelques secondes et...

 _On ne peut plus fuir,_ soupira-t-il _. Si tu as une dernière volonté..._

Alors que Tom, cédant à la panique, se lança dans des dernières paroles incohérentes, où se mêlaient mots d'amour et insultes peu élégantes, le Basilik fit claquer ses mâchoires.

~ Je ne te ferai aucun mal, susurra-t-il d'un ton presque impatient. Ferme les yeux.

Tom ferma les yeux, tétanisé. Le Basilik, une des créatures les plus craintes du monde, ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer. C'était surréaliste. Il était peut-être déjà mort.

 _Suis-je vraiment spécial ? Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser le roi des reptiles à épargner ma vie ? M'a-t-il reconnu, tout comme les serpents de la grotte ? Sait-il que je suis de la même espèce que lui ? Ou est-ce Harry qu'il voit en moi ?_

 _Bordel, Tom, c'est pas le moment pour te lancer des fleurs, on va peut-être crever !_ s'exclama Harry mais il n'en était plus si convaincu.

Le Basilik semblait venir en _paix_.

~ Le Maître m'a abandonné ici il y a longtemps, continua la créature. Retourne-toi.

Tom se retourna, les paupières toujours closes, et il sentit le souffle froid du serpent sur son visage. Que le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui garantirait une mort certaine l'excitait incroyablement. Il était si près du précipice, il avait terriblement envie de s'y jeter. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre qu'on puisse cesser d'exister.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de mourir ? » était une question qu'il se posait souvent et à laquelle Harry, qui était pourtant déjà mort, n'avait rien à lui répondre. Il lui suffisait d'entrouvrir les yeux et...

 _Tom, déconne pas !_ l'engueula aussitôt le Survivant.

 _Comment se fait-il que tu sois revenu des limbes, que mourir ne t'ait pas fait mourir ?_ lui demanda Tom en gardant sagement les yeux fermés _. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre, mais j'ai tellement l'impression d'être immortel que je ne peux pas m'imaginer un jour mourir.  
_

 **xXx**

~ Il a dit que quelqu'un viendrait. Quelqu'un est venu, siffla soudain le serpent en approchant sa tête hérissée de pics pour effleurer, avec une délicatesse absurde pour une si grande bête, la main tendue de Tom.

~ Tu te sentais seul, dit le Serpentard aveugle.

~ Je me sentais seul, dit le serpent.

Harry, lui, était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Personne n'allait mourir et Tom s'improvisait psychologue pour serpents.

 _Il a simplement besoin de compagnie, tu sais,_ dit doucement Tom en caressant les écailles acérées. _Son regard doit l'empêcher de tisser des relations amicales._

 _Il n'a pas besoin d'amis, c'est un Basilik. Un Ba-si-lik.  
_

 _Et toi tu es un trouillard._

Harry faillit rire. C'était grotesque. Lui, un trouillard ?

 _Ce Basilik a essayé de me tuer et il a failli y arriver,_ rétorqua-t-il. _Je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur._

 _Si même le plus vieux des serpents n'a pas réussi à te tuer, tu es donc bien immortel,_ souffla Tom avec admiration, nullement perturbé par le fait que l'animal qu'il était en train de cajoler avait tenté d'assassiner son ami.

Il demanda à voix haute :

~ Me sortirais-tu de là, si je viens te rendre de nouveau visite ?

~ Je vous ramène là-haut, toi et ton autre. Monte.

Les écailles, un instant plus tôt dardées comme des pics, s'effacèrent sous les doigts de Tom pour devenir une surface praticable. Le Serpentard n'hésita pas et se hissa résolument en haut du crâne triangulaire. Dès qu'il fut à l'abri du regard meurtrier, il ouvrit les yeux, jubilant.

 _Ceux qui ont peur des Basiliks n'ont visiblement jamais cherché à les connaître. Celui-ci est bien plus aimable que le serpent que nous avions rencontré à la campagne, quand j'étais enfant._

 _Il est si gentil et ses yeux sont si mortels et ses canines si acérées,_ ironisa Harry mais Tom ne s'offusqua pas, tant il était occupé à vanter mentalement les qualités du monstre.

 _Tom, s'il est si serviable, c'est que tu es–_

 _Je sais,_ l'interrompit Tom _. Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard._

Il venait enfin de le comprendre mais, de nouveau, il eut l'impression de l'avoir toujours su. Ainsi donc Harry n'avait rien à voir avec Serpentard, ainsi donc c'était lui, Tom Riddle, élevé dans un orphelinat moldu, qui descendait de l'illustre Fondateur. Comment avait-il pu l'ignorer jusque-là, alors que c'était si évident ?

Quand ils virent au-dessus d'eux le trou de lumière, Tom flatta les écailles de sa monture qui serpentait avec plus de douceur qu'une barque sur un lac. S'il contrôlait une créature aussi puissante, son avenir ne pouvait qu'être grandiose. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même profiter de son regard pour...

 **xXx**

~ Merci, siffla-t-il en sautant sur le sol des toilettes. Je reviendrai.

Il surveillait la porte du regard. Si quelqu'un entrait...

~ J'attendrai, dit le Basilik.

 _Tom, ordonne-lui de repartir,_ geignit Harry, sans décoller leurs yeux de la porte.

Un cliquetis retentit soudain à leur gauche. La porte d'une des cabines de WC s'ouvrit en grand, révélant une fille portant de grosses lunettes rondes et aux yeux remplis de larmes. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps car Harry s'était jeté sur elle en hurlant :

– Attention !

Dans le mouvement, son sac de cours s'ouvrit en grand et les cahiers de Tom retombèrent sur le sol en même temps qu'eux. A l'instant où Harry repéra le journal intime de Tom sous la jambe de Mimi, le Basilik, sans doute attiré par le bruit de leur chute, tourna la tête vers eux. Harry ferma immédiatement les yeux et cria à Mimi de détourner le regard mais il était trop tard, tous les éléments étaient déjà en place.

Les grands yeux jaunes rencontrèrent ceux de Mimi et elle laissa échapper un petit cri avant de sentir son cœur flétrir puis mourir. Harry avait gardé les yeux bien fermés mais il eut quand même l'impression d'être arraché à lui-même et fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Sous lui, Mimi elle aussi se tortillait dans tous les sens, luttant contre une force invisible.

Et ce fut fini.

Harry reprit conscience plusieurs minutes plus tard. Un coup d'œil vers les lavabos l'informa qu'ils avaient repris leur place comme par enchantement et que le Basilik avait disparu. Comme il n'avait pas l'esprit clair, il fit un geste machinal pour réajuster ses lunettes pus se rappela que Tom Riddle n'en portait pas.

Tom.

 _Tom, tu es là ? Tom ?_

Sa tête était dangereusement silencieuse.

 _Tom ! Réponds-moi, Tom !_

Affolé, il chercha son autre autour de lui mais, bien entendu, il n'était nulle part. Par contre, à quelques centimètres de lui, il y avait un cadavre.

 **xXx**

– Oh merde, s'exclama-t-il en tâtant le poignet de Mimi Warren.

Il se releva à toute vitesse et s'élança dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour trouver le fantôme flottant sagement au-dessus du trône. C'était drôle mais Harry trouvait que cette forme lui correspondait bien mieux, car c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours connue.

– Mimi, tu es morte, dit-il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand sa bouche spectrale et se mit à pleurer bruyamment, en le traitant, entre ses hoquets, de toutes sortes de noms. Harry s'excusa, rassembla ses affaires et quitta les lieux du crime, tout en cherchant Tom dans tous les coins de son crâne.

 _Pourquoi ai-je eu si mal, alors que j'avais les yeux fermés ? Où est passé Tom ? Est-ce que l'Horcruxe... ?_

Il se précipita dans son dortoir, bousculant plusieurs de ses camarades au passage sans s'excuser et renversa son sac sur son lit. Il tira les rideaux et feuilleta avidement le journal, à la recherche de la date du jour.

La page était vierge. Il se rendit alors compte que les page précédentes l'étaient aussi. Le journal était redevenu entièrement blanc.

 _Si ça a marché... Qu'importe comment, si le Journal comporte bien un morceau d'âme, si Tom est à l'intérieur..._

Harry attrapa une plume et se mit à écrire à la hâte, à la fois plein d'espoir et de crainte.

« Je suis Tom Marvolo Riddle. »

Le papier absorba les mots mais personne ne lui répondit, même pour le traiter de menteur. Pour une raison ou une autre, le contenu du journal s'était effacé, en même temps que l'âme de Tom. Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi et se mit à pleurer, dans le corps d'un être qui n'existait plus.

 **xXx**

La nuit tomba. Au dîner, on annonça qu'une Gryffondor venait d'être retrouvée morte dans les toilettes. Des rumeurs circulèrent rapidement et on accusait indistinctement élèves et professeurs. Les Serpentards demandèrent son avis à Harry, mais il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Tom n'avait pas pu mourir. Ils étaient nés sous le signe d'une bénédiction – ou d'une malédiction, il n'en savait rien – mais en théorie, aucun des deux ne pouvait crever tant que l'autre était en vie.

Et pourtant, Tom était mort.

Ce soir-là, quand Harry, enfermé dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien, vit le journal intime posé sur son lit, il lui jeta un sortilège de destruction, ne pouvant supporter sa vue.

 _Ça ne marche pas,_ constata-t-il et, aussitôt, il s'écria « Tom ! » comme si le journal allait lui répondre.

Si _Reducto_ n'avait pas marché, cela signifiait que le journal n'était plus un simple journal, que quelque chose s'était bien passé dans les toilettes.

Il ouvrit avec révérence le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait un jour tant détesté. Si Tom était là-dedans, alors il protégerait l'Horcruxe toute sa vie. Si l'âme de Tom vivait entre ces pages, alors le journal était sacré. Mais s'il pouvait le tirer de là...

« Tom ? » écrivit-il sans enfoncer trop sa plume, craignant à la fois de blesser son ami et de se faire trop d'illusions.

Les lettres s'effacèrent.

– « Harry, où étais-tu passé ? » lut Harry à voix haute, en imitant le ton réprobateur de Tom qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de ses yeux – des yeux de Tom Riddle – et furent absorbées par le papier.

« C'est salé. » commenta le journal.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Harry pour découvrir comment récupérer l'âme de Tom qui s'était tout entière glissée dans le journal. Il essaya un nombre incalculable de sorts mais aucun ne fonctionna. Tom, sur le papier, lui répéta d'ailleurs plusieurs fois qu'il n'était pas dans un endroit physique et que ça ne servait à rien de crier _Accio Tom Riddle_ à tout bout de champ.

Harry comprit finalement qu'il lui suffisait de tenir le journal sans y croire, comme si ce n'était pas un objet mais quelque chose d'immatériel, comme s'il avait vraiment une âme entre les mains, pour que Tom puisse s'en échapper. A chaque fois qu'il le sentait remonter lentement dans ses bras, il croyait avoir réussi mais Tom retournait toujours dans le journal, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en arracher tout-à-fait.

Une nuit, enfin, la voix rassurante de son ami résonna de nouveau dans sa tête et Harry s'effondra de soulagement. Il avait réincorporé un morceau d'âme de Tom Riddle, en échange d'un petit bout de la sienne. Il ne savait pas bien comment il avait fait mais, alors qu'il avait senti dans ses veines Tom revenir vers son cœur, il avait projeté mentalement sa propre âme vers le journal. Et l'Horcruxe avait accepté de lui restituer la majeure partie de Tom au prix d'un gros morceau de son âme à lui. Désormais, deux fragments d'âme cohabitaient dans le journal intime.

Ni Tom ni Harry n'étaient sortis indemnes de cette épreuve mais l'essentiel était que, dans leur corps ou dans le carnet, ils soient enfin réunis.

 _Harry, j'étais si..._

 _Moi aussi Tom, j'ai cru que..._

 _Oui, je sais._

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à échanger des mots de réconfort, à se promettre de ne plus jamais être séparés et à se répéter combien ils avaient eu peur l'un pour l'autre mais, le lendemain matin, la réalité les rattrapa. Ils écoutèrent en silence le discours du Professeur Dippet qui les informait de la potentielle fermeture de l'école.

 **xXx**

Cela faisait cinq jours que les Aurors fouillaient le château et les toilettes des filles, que les Médicomages analysaient le cadavre de Mimi mais personne, hormis Tom Riddle, n'avait une idée de qui pouvait bien être le coupable.

Harry s'étonna vaguement qu'on n'ait pas songé à interroger le fantôme de Mimi mais il ne se sentait pas concerné par l'enquête. Il avait sacrifié un bout de son âme pour récupérer Tom et ce demi-suicide l'avait éloigné du monde des vivants. La mort de Mimi ne lui causa aucune peine – après tout, il l'avait toujours connue sous forme fantomatique. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait été broyé et qu'il n'en restait plus que des miettes.

Il savait toutefois ce qu'il avait à faire et c'est avec une insensibilité inhabituelle de sa part qu'il proposa à Tom d'accuser Rubeus Hagrid et l'Acromentule qu'il cachait dans une malle.

Tom ne se fit pas prier. La seule chose qu'il éprouvait pour le demi-géant était du dédain. Hagrid avait la réputation d'être un idiot flirtant avec l'illégalité et qui avait un faible pour les créatures sanguinaires de la Forêt Interdite. Il faisait un parfait coupable.

Tom serait même secrètement soulagé de ne plus buter sur son encombrante silhouette car elle lui rappelait sans cesse ce moment inexplicable, un an et demi auparavant, où Harry l'avait interpellé comme un vieil ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps. Tom n'aimait pas les incohérences et cet épisode de sa vie en était définitivement une.

Et si en plus Harry, Voyant qui savait tout, le suggérait... Si le renvoi d'un seul élève permettait de garder sa seule maison, Poudlard, ouverte, Tom n'avait pas à hésiter.

Dippet écouta son histoire et le crut. Rubeus Hagrid, avec son sang de géant, son goût pour les monstres et ses manières de barbare, oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Le Directeur renvoya les Aurors dans leurs bureaux du Ministère, déclara qu'on pouvait organiser les obsèques de Mimi Warren et écrivit à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ pour expliquer qu'on avait découvert l'identité de l'assassin involontaire, grâce au témoignage d'un excellent élève, le Préfet de Serpentard.

On remit une médaille à Tom et tous les professeurs le félicitèrent pour son courage, car il n'était pas facile de dénoncer un de ses camarades. Seul Dumbledore défendait l'innocence de Hagrid. A chaque fois que Tom croisait son regard, il avait l'impression que le sorcier se doutait de la supercherie mais Harry lui-même lui conseilla de ne pas s'inquiéter. Si quelqu'un venait un jour à découvrir la vérité, ce serait des dizaines d'années plus tard. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

En réalité, Harry se foutait désormais de tout. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui sauf, peut-être, la joie que Tom ressentit quand on posa une petite plaque à son nom dans la salle des trophées. Le premier Riddle à laisser son empreinte à Poudlard !

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 en ligne le 7 février :** meurtre des Riddle et sixième année. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry va se ressaisir et on en saura bien plus sur la création des Horcruxes. Dites-moi, quel genre de procédé imaginez-vous, le Canon étant très évasif à ce propos ?

Je vous présente mes excuses sur ce chapitre était un peu incohérent ou quoique ce soit, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu et j'attends vos retours avec impatience :)


	10. Une digestion permanente de cadavres

**Mayunaise le 7 février 2016**

 **Bonsoir, bonsoir !** Il y a pas mal de chair morte dans ce chapitre. Je rappelle que l'univers de cette fic n'a rien à voir avec mes convictions (je suis d'ailleurs vegan et on peut très bien vivre, contrairement à ce que pense Tom, sans exploiter ou tuer d'autres êtres sensibles :) ). "Hétérotrophe" signifie littéralement celui qui se nourrit de l'autre. Sinon, ce chapitre est démesurément long, saperlipopette !

 **Précédemment :** En cinquième année, Tom ne passe pas le nouvel an avec Walburga Black. Il offre un journal intime à Harry qui, l'horreur passée, finit par le remplir régulièrement. Le 13 juin 1943, ils ouvrent la Chambre des Secrets et Mimi meurt accidentellement. Harry offre un morceau de son âme au journal pour récupérer Tom, qui y était bloqué. La création du premier Horcruxe a particulièrement affecté Harry et l'a rendu beaucoup moins sensible. Il propose d'accuser Hagrid et l'affaire est close.

 **En réponse à Guest (1) :** Normalement, ce chapitre donne pas mal d'explications sur la création "accidentelle" de l'Horcruxe. Oui, Harry est bien la source du Mal dans cette fic. Le désir d'immortalité de Tom viendra plus tard mais sera motivé par Harry (toujours lui !). Je me tâte à réintégrer du Basilik dans le prochain chapitre. Du coup, j'ai aussi beaucoup réfléchi à quelle moitié d'âme est arrachée et j'ai failli laisser Tom dans le journal. Mais j'ai élaboré une petite théorie sur les Horcruxes dans cette fanfic et ce n'est pas si par pure "magie" que Harry a pu récupérer l'âme de Tom. Tom et Harry plus sombres ? Probablement, mais toujours autant éperdus l'un de l'autre. Pour le meurtre des Riddle et la discussion avec Slughorn, je te laisse lire. En tout cas, merci d'avoir joué le jeu et proposé tes hypothèses, et surtout encore pour cette superbe review, c'est vraiment chouette :) **  
**

 **En réponse à Guest (2) :** Harry et Tom deviendront Voldemort, mais peut-on vraiment dater le début du mal ? En tout cas, tu as raison à propos de Harry, il est générateur d'événements sinistres. Hum ta théorie est très très cool ! Il risque bien de se passer quelque chose du genre mais je ne spoilerai pas :) Merci pour ton message !

 **En réponse à Fan :** Merci pour ton enthousiasme et tu remarqueras que je note la date d'update à la fin de chaque chapitre :)

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Sixième année (1943-1944 / 16-17 ans)**

 **Chapitre 9 : Une digestion permanente de cadavres**

* * *

 _C'est une très mauvaise idée.  
_

 _Est-ce que tu as toujours été si lâche ?  
_

 _Le courage, c'est aussi savoir revenir en arrière,_ dit Harry en ayant l'impression d'être Hermione.

 _Tu penses si souvent à elle que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre vous.  
_

 _Je l'ai jamais regardée comme ça,_ grimaça Harry. _C'était ma meilleure amie. Et puis, elle sortait avec Ron._

 _Tu es bien enclin à me parler de ta première vie, ces derniers temps,_ remarqua Tom en s'effondrant sur une souche. _Comment se fait-il que je sois si essoufflé ?_

 _On ne fait pas beaucoup d'exercice,_ le taquina Harry, en respirant l'air frais à plein poumons.

Il aurait clairement pu profiter du moment – une petite promenade dans les hauteurs d'un village perdu – s'il n'avait pas su ce qui l'attendait par la suite. Le chemin devant eux les menait vers la maison des Gaunt et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que c'était lui, Harry, qui les avait conduits jusque-là.

Depuis la création du premier Horcruxe, il se sentait différent et indifférent. Si Tom avait une question dont il connaissait la réponse, il la lui donnait désormais volontiers, même si elle pouvait être compromettante.

C'était comme si la mission dont il s'était senti investi au moment de sa réincarnation – protéger Tom, l'empêcher de devenir Voldemort, tout faire pour changer l'histoire – avait été annulée. Qu'il lutte ou pas, les événements arrivaient et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais ce qu'il vivait auparavant comme une situation d'impuissance s'était transformé en un état de fait qu'il acceptait presque sereinement. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Mimi, il ne pourrait pas sauver Tom et il ne pourrait pas se sauver lui-même.

Pourtant, plus ils approchaient de la maison des Gaunt, plus il prenait conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Comment avait-il pu se plier aux caprices de Tom ? Pourquoi l'entraînait-il vers un nouveau meurtre ?

 **xXx**

Tom avait toujours été un peu obsédé par ses origines. Durant sa première année, il avait cherché son nom de famille partout à Poudlard, en vain. Harcelé par Harry, il s'était finalement résolu à ne jamais savoir d'où il venait et il s'était persuadé que ça n'avait pas d'importance tant que son ami imaginaire, lui, restait pour toujours avec lui. Harry était le seul membre de sa famille.

Sa vieille obsession lui était revenue deux mois plus tôt, quand il avait reçu une médaille pour services rendus à l'école. Voir son nom dans la Salle des Trophées lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était peut-être pas le dernier des Riddle. D'anciennes questions avaient alors recommencé à résonner dans son crâne : De ses deux parents, qui était Moldu ? Pourquoi personne n'était jamais venu le chercher ? Pour quelle raison était-il né, lui, l'héritier de Serpentard ?

Dans le train vers Londres, il avait une fois encore demandé à Harry si le nom de Riddle ne lui évoquait pas quelque chose. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry lui avoue, de façon détachée, savoir où habitait Tom Riddle Senior.

Tom n'avait pas pris la peine de s'énerver car depuis la mort de la petite Gryffondor, Harry était devenu imperturbable. Pour récupérer l'âme de Tom dans le journal intime, il avait déchiré une grande partie de la sienne et cet acte d'auto-mutilation l'avait rendu aussi sensible qu'un glaçon.

Bref, le Serpentard avait simplement exigé qu'il lui révèle ce qu'il savait de ses origines et Harry n'avait pas parlementé. Il lui avait appris que sa mère descendait de Serpentard par la maison des Gaunt et que son père, à qui il ressemblait beaucoup, était un riche et beau Moldu.

A l'instant même où Harry avait lâché le nom du village où résidaient les Gaunt et les Riddle, Tom avait commencé à préparer son expédition à Little Hangleton. Harry, qui aurait auparavant tenté par tous les moyens de le dissuader d'y aller, l'avait même aidé à organiser le voyage.

Ce Harry arrangeant étant très pratique, Tom n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi il détenait de telles informations. Le principal, c'était qu'il les partage avec lui. Tom ajouta tout de même cette nouvelle bizarrerie à son dossier mental secret sobrement intitulé « Harry », qui était décidément bien fourni.

 **xXx**

 _Tom, n'y allons pas,_ ordonna soudain Harry. _Je n'aurais jamais du te raconter tout ça. Si je t'ai caché ce que je savais, c'était pas pour–_

 _Oh, ta gueule,_ l'interrompit Tom _. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus en tes mensonges. Tu es certainement le plus désemparé de nous deux et je sais que le journal, pour une raison ou une autre, t'a fait perdre le fil. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci, il n'y aura ni Basilik ni cadavre. Je désire simplement voir de quel genre de personnes je descends et comprendre pourquoi j'existe._

Harry soupira et se laissa retomber dans son état léthargique. Il avait l'impression d'être victime du sortilège de l'Imperius et ce n'était pas désagréable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'avoir un Horcruxe puisse rendre aussi insouciant.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

 _Est-ce que c'est là ?_ demanda dubitativement Tom, quand ils arrivèrent devant la masure miteuse où avait grandi sa mère.

 _Ouais. Regarde._

Harry fit un signe de tête vers le palier, où trois serpents pourrissaient. L'un d'eux était tout frais, les deux autres étaient en partie rongés. Tom s'approcha, hésitant entre fascination et dégoût, et remarqua qu'un gros insecte bleu, posé sur un des cadavres, déchiquetait la chair avec zèle. Des fourmis récupéraient au vol les morceaux trop petits pour être ingérés par le coléoptère et repartaient vers l'ouest, où devait se trouver l'entrée de leur abri souterrain.

Le spectacle était hypnotisant. A la file indienne, un colis sur le dos, les fourmis gravissaient chaque obstacle avec constance et contournaient les reliefs les plus accentués sans jamais s'arrêter, comme si elles étaient un seul organisme découpé en plusieurs morceaux. A leur droite et en sens inverse, leurs congénères aux pattes vides formaient une autre file : celles-là avaient déjà déposé leurs charges à la fourmilière et revenaient leur prêter main forte.

Comment faisaient-elles pour se repérer dans ce monde gigantesque ? Communiquaient-elles grâce à leurs antennes ? Étaient-elles actuellement en train de se passer des messages, oublieuses de la présence d'un géant voyeur ?

Et l'énorme insecte bleu ne voyait-il pas ces profiteuses d'un mauvais œil ? Allait-il délaisser son repas pour se repaître de quelques fourmis croustillantes ? Ou est-ce que ce pillage était, à ses yeux, une chose inévitable, naturelle ?

La scène était triviale et répétitive mais Tom se trouva frappé d'une révélation comme devant un tableau religieux. Pour rester en vie, il fallait se nourrir de la mort, c'était aussi simple que cela. Piller les cadavres, les piétiner sans concession, faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été des corps animés mais seulement de la chair morte, ce n'était pas cruel, c'était _la vie_. Certains devaient mourir pour qu'il survive car ses cellules d'hétérotrophe ne se renouvelaient qu'au prix d'autres vies.

Il n'était pas un végétal, un peu d'eau et de lumière ne lui suffisaient pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas une situation qui l'attristait. C'était ainsi : sa chair n'existait que parce qu'il ingérait d'autres chairs, que parce qu'il recyclait incessamment de la matière. Il était même heureux d'être un nécrophage et sentait monter en lui l'envie d'attraper un des serpents pour le bouffer, tant il était convaincu que laisser ce corps, cette nourriture, moisir sur le pas d'une porte était absurde.

Tout devait être revalorisé, l'un dans l'autre et l'autre dans l'un car le monde n'était qu'une digestion permanente de cadavres.

 **xXx**

N'était-ce pas grâce à un principe similaire, à une sorte d'échange équivalent, que Harry et lui avaient perdu une partie de leurs âmes ? La fille était morte mais eux s'en étaient sortis. L'âme de Tom avait été arrachée à son corps mais, au lieu de s'évanouir dans les airs, elle était passée dans l'objet le plus vivant de la pièce, le journal où Harry avait déversé ses pensées pendant des mois.

Comment se faisait-il que l'âme de Tom ait éclaté ? Il s'était posé mille fois la question et avait supposé que ça avait à voir avec le geste protecteur que Harry avait eu pour Mimi. En se jetant sur elle pour la préserver des yeux du serpent, il avait eu l'intention de se sacrifier, alors que Tom, oui Tom avait passé de longues secondes à prier pour qu'elle _meure_. C'était ce dilemme qui les avait profondément séparés, au point qu'une de leurs âmes avait été chassée de leur corps commun. Grosso modo, tout s'était plutôt bien passé pour une expérience improvisée.

Durant les quelques instants où Tom n'avait été qu'une âme errante, il avait possédé le Basilik, lui avait fait fermer la Chambre et l'avait renvoyé sous terre. Il avait ensuite échoué, épuisé, dans le journal qui luisait et battait comme un cœur.

Qu'une personne soit morte pour sa recherche, c'était bien regrettable mais d'autres encore devront mourir afin qu'il atteigne son but. Des vies inconnues, des visages mortuaires, ce n'était pas si important, comparé à la possibilité de _voir_ enfin Harry. Peut-être que, tout compte fait, il allait devenir végétarien. En épargnant un certain nombre d'animaux, il pourrait, en contrepartie, voler quelques vies humaines car tous les êtres de la Terre étaient interchangeables, sauf un, et cet être irremplaçable n'existait que son crâne.

 **xXx**

Harry, de son côté, avait longuement réfléchi à ce qui était arrivé en juin dernier et était arrivé à une conclusion similaire à celle de Tom. Pour créer un Horcruxe, il ne fallait pas seulement commettre un meurtre – si ça avait été le cas, toute l'humanité serait immortelle –, il fallait éprouver du remords au moment-même où l'acte se faisait.

C'était donc ça, ce qu'il y avait de si terrible dans la création d'un Horcruxe. Il ne suffisait pas de tuer. Il fallait que le meurtrier se sente déchiré par cette mort et que, de ce fait, il soit prêt à en crever.

Si l'âme de Tom avait été éjectée de leur corps, c'était que Harry avait eu envie de mourir à la place de Mimi. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, si Mimi avait été tuée sans personne pour hurler après elle, Tom serait sagement resté dans leur corps et basta.

L'Horcruxe n'avait donc que peu à voir avec la magie noire. Au contraire, il s'agissait plutôt d'une magie proche de celle qui avait déjà permis à Harry de survivre le 31 octobre 1980, grâce au sacrifice de sa mère. Si personne ne voulait en parler, si on en avait si peur, c'était parce que l'Horcruxe conférait une immortalité maudite, atteinte à contre-cœur : qui voudrait d'une existence pleine de remords, d'une vie dont même la Mort ne voulait pas ?

 _Le Basilik tue d'un seul coup d'œil. Il a tué Mimi. Je me suis senti déchiré, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. Ma peine a arraché Tom de moi et son âme errante s'est glissée dans un objet proche et plein de valeur : le journal intime qu'il m'a offert et que j'ai rempli de mes pensées. Il n'a retrouvé ses esprits que quelques heures plus tard. Le journal est devenu un Horcruxe. Pour récupérer la majorité de son âme, j'ai du y mettre un morceau de la mienne. Désormais, le journal renferme un petit bout de lui, un plus gros fragment de moi. Il y a pourtant plusieurs choses qui vont pas : Comment est-ce-que les lavabos ont repris leur place ? Pourquoi est-ce que le journal était là ? Et pourquoi l'Horcruxe a été créé, si la mort de Mimi n'était pas un meurtre mais un accident ? Qui est le coupable ?  
_

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

~ T'es qui, toi ?

Tom se retourna. Harry et lui, perdus dans leurs pensées, n'avaient pas entendu que quelqu'un été arrivé derrière eux.

~ Je m'appelle Tom Riddle, répondit l'adolescent en Fourchelangue, tout en examinant l'inconnu.

Le gars était sale, pauvrement habillé. Ses yeux vitreux et hantés, ses lèvres fendues. Ses cheveux terriblement longs pendaient dans son dos comme des lianes. Derrière lui, un animal cornu, à la gorge tranchée, lévitait en répandant du sang par terre.

Tom remarqua que certaines fourmis s'étaient désintéressées des serpents pour s'agglutiner sous la créature égorgée. Le sang les éclaboussait et une ou deux semblèrent se noyer dans la flaque écarlate mais aucune ne s'éloigna avant d'avoir bu l'élixir vital.

 _Un daim,_ commenta Harry, sans détourner le regard.

Tom frissonna. L'odeur et la vue gibier frais lui retournaient le cœur, mais ce qui le gênait vraiment c'était l'absence de réaction de son autre. Harry avait toujours été le plus sensible, le plus naïf d'eux deux. Depuis l'Horcruxe, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Tom avait réussi son expérience mais elle lui avait coûté cher. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de réessayer ?

 _Réessayer quoi ?_

Tom ne répondit pas. _  
_

~ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Va-t-en, grogna Morfin Gaunt après un long silence.

Il n'avait pas l'air surpris que Tom ait parlé Fourchelangue, il ne s'en était peut-être même pas rendu compte. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air dérangé de ne porter qu'une seule chaussure ni d'arborer une barbe ressemblant à une pelade.

Harry calcula qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban plus d'une dizaine d'années auparavant, en 1928 ou 1929. La prison semblait avoir détruit le peu d'équilibre mental dont il avait été doté à la naissance.

Morfin passa devant eux sans les regarder et ouvrit la porte de chez lui d'un coup d'épaule, écrasant au passage les reptiles morts de son pied nu et sale. Le gros insecte bleu s'envola et bourdonna un instant autour du daim égorgé avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Tom entra à son tour et observa, horrifié, l'intérieur de la maison de ses ancêtres.

 **xXx**

 _Il est impossible que j'aie un quelconque lien avec cet endroit. Comment cet homme peut-il être un Sang-Pur ? Comment peut-il descendre de Salazar alors que...  
_

Les assiettes à moitié pleines qui dégageaient de fortes odeurs de pourriture, la poussière qui recouvrait tout – le sol, les meubles, les lampes – les morceaux d'objets qui traînaient par terre, tout l'écœurait. Pouvait-on vraiment vivre dans un tel taudis ?

 _Demande-lui, peut-être qu'il sait,_ suggéra Harry, à moitié sérieux. _Il s'appelle Morfin._

Tom resta à une distance raisonnable de Morfin – il n'avait pas envie d'attraper un champignon – et l'interpella :

~ Vous êtes Morfin, n'est-ce pas ?

L'oncle de Tom, occupé à découper son gibier, leva ses yeux torves vers lui.

~ Et toi, t'es qui ? Pars, sinon je te découpe en morceaux.

 _Il a raison, on ferait peut-être mieux de s'en aller,_ dit Harry.

 _On est venu jusqu'ici pour qu'il me parle de ma mère,_ rétorqua Tom d'un ton exaspéré. _  
_

Harry n'argumenta pas plus car il pensait à autre chose. Il était presque certain que le Morfin de la Pensine avait reconnu Tom ou plutôt qu'il l'avait confondu avec Tom Riddle Senior. Peut-être que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours mais... Si, ça ne faisait aucun doute, Morfin avait crié, il s'était même jeté sur Tom.

Le fait que Tom ait retrouvé les Gaunt grâce à Harry et non pas dans de vieux livres généalogiques avait probablement altéré l'histoire. Peut-être que la première version de Tom était arrivée plus tard dans l'été, avec une coupe de cheveux ressemblant à celle de son père, un jour où Morfin était particulièrement lucide.

Certains éléments étaient donc modifiables, tout n'était pas joué mais cette pensée n'excita pas Harry autant qu'elle l'aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt.

 **xXx**

~ Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Tom Riddle, répondit Tom. Racontez-moi ce qui est arrivé à ma mère.

~ Je connais pas ta mère, fit Morfin en retournant à son dépeçage.

~ C'était Merope Gaunt, souffla Harry malgré lui, poussé par une curiosité malsaine. Votre sœur.

Morfin lâcha son couteau ensanglanté. Avec horreur, Tom le regarda le ramasser, l'essuyer vaguement sur sa veste et reprendre sa sordide activité en marmonnant.

~ Merope, cette souillon... Cette vermine... Père est mort à cause d'elle... La prison, à cause d'elle...

Après un long silence, durant lequel il jouait distraitement avec les naseaux de l'animal mort, il se leva et grogna avec hargne :

~ T'es le fils de ce Moldu, hein ? Je me rappelle maintenant. Riddle... Dire qu'il vit toujours, ce sale... ce sale...

Il retomba sur sa chaise. Son couteau lui échappa de nouveau des mains mais cette fois-ci, il ne se pencha pas pour le ramasser.

~ Où est le médaillon ? Où est Merope ? Si elle était là... Je pourrais la taper, elle me ferait à manger. Merope...

Il chouinait, tout en accusant de temps à autre « ce salaud de Moldu sur sa colline ».

Harry voulait s'en aller. Malgré son nouveau cœur de pierre, la scène pitoyable le chamboulait. Morfin était déjà instable avant la naissance de Tom mais la prison, la mort de son père, la trahison de sa sœur, tout cela l'avait achevé. Harry ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu survivre jusqu'à la visite de Tom.

 _Tu as raison, on ne peut rien tirer de lui,_ soupira Tom. _Allons-nous en. D'ailleurs, m'expliqueras-tu un jour comment tu sais tout cela sur ma famille ?_

 _Oh je me suis–_

Tom comprit immédiatement ce qui avait coupé le souffle à son ami. Morfin avait abandonné sa viande sur sa chaise pour attraper quelque chose sur le manteau de la cheminée éteinte. Il embrassait le petit objet avec ferveur et chacun de ses infectes coups de langue le rendaient plus brillant.

 _C'est une–_

 _Une bague,_ indiqua Harry, sans cacher son effroi. L _a bague–Dans la Pensine, ne la portait-il pas au doigt ?_

 **xXx**

Au ton paniqué de Harry, Tom comprit que la bague avait une valeur inestimable. Pourquoi Harry le savait était un mystère qu'il résoudrait plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait impérieusement besoin du bijou. C'était comme quand il avait vu le serpent gravé sur le robinet des toilettes des filles. Cette bague l'attirait terriblement et il répondrait à son appel.

 _Tom, non !_ cria le Survivant avec colère.

 _Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'obéis plus à tes ordres. Je ne suis pas ton fils,_ dit doucement Tom en pointant sa baguette sur Morfin.

Harry lutta de toutes ses forces mais depuis la création de l'Horcruxe, il était incapable de rivaliser avec Tom. Il regarda, impuissant, Tom stupéfixer son oncle qui tomba face contre terre, le nez dans les cendres de l'âtre.

 _Je ne vais pas le tuer, pourquoi es-tu si insupportable, merde ? Sa bague me sera plus utile qu'à lui,_ dit Tom en nettoyant l'objet d'un coup de baguette avant de le glisser dans sa poche. _Je vais aussi prendre ça, au-cas-où._

La bague et la baguette de Morfin en poche, Tom se dirigea vers la colline voisine, où habitaient, selon Morfin, les Riddle. Durant le court trajet, il ne prêta pas attention aux cris de détresse de son autre conscience car il avait déjà beaucoup à penser de son côté.

Lui qui avait désespéré durant de longues années de retrouver un jour sa famille biologique sorcière sentait une bile noire remonter le long de son œsophage. Vu l'état lamentable de son oncle, il ne s'étonnait plus désormais que sa mère soit morte en le mettant au monde. Les Gaunt, même s'ils descendaient de Serpentard, n'avaient rien à voir avec les puissantes familles de Sang-Purs que John lui avait décrites.

Il espérait donc, invraisemblablement, être plus impressionné par sa famille moldue. Il avait hérité du visage de son père et ce dernier était riche : il ne serait peut-être pas aussi mal reçu chez les Riddle que chez les Gaunt.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Il n'avait jamais été aussi étrangement reçu de sa vie. La première fois qu'il avait sonné au Manoir des Riddle, une vieille femme lui avait claqué la porte au nez à l'instant même où elle l'avait vu. La seconde fois, c'était un vieil homme qui lui avait ouvert. Il lui avait adressé un large sourire sénile.

– Tom, nous t'attendions pour dîner. Mère ne va pas être contente, tu es encore en retard, avait soufflé le Moldu, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

 _Il–Mère–Quoi ?_

Harry n'avait su comment calmer la confusion de son âme.

 _Tom, il est gâteux._

 _Mais mon prénom–Mère–Il a dit–_

Tom ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été attendu pour dîner quelque part. Même si ce n'était qu'une douce et éphémère illusion, il suivit son grand-père en faisant semblant d'être son fils rentré un peu tard du lycée, en faisant semblant d'avoir toujours habité là.

Contrairement à la bicoque des Gaunt, le Manoir des Riddle envoyait du pâté. Tout était quasiment comme dans ses rêves : plafond haut, tapisseries anciennes, meubles chics et dédale de couloirs. Mais les tableaux immobiles étaient incontestablement moldus.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande et austère salle-à-manger, où la table était dressée pour trois. La dame qui avait claqué la porte au nez de Tom se précipita vers eux, l'air exaspérée.

– Thomas, que faisais...

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase.

– Toi, que viens-tu faire ici ? dit-elle en entraînant son mari vers une chaise. Tes parents ne t'ont-ils pas appris à ne pas entrer chez les inconnus ?

 _Elle sait qui tu es,_ remarqua Harry.

 _Elle fait semblant, c'est évident.  
_

– Je n'ai plus de parents, sourit Tom de façon charmante. Ils m'ont abandonné à la naissance.

– C'est regrettable mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent, commenta Madame Riddle sans une once de compassion. Excuse-nous mais tu dois t'en aller. Nous allons dîner et, par les temps qui courent, il n'est pas recommandé de traîner dans les rues à cette heure-ci.

– Je n'ai pas peur des bombes allemandes, soupira Tom avec exaspération.

– Tu es donc inconscient. Va-t-en ou j'appelle le commissaire.

 _Tom, on n'est pas les bienvenus._

 _Et cette Moldue est le comble de l'impolitesse. Peut-être que lui..._

Tom s'approcha résolument du vieillard au regard doux et vide, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et se contentait de sourire sottement, attendant patiemment que sa femme et son fils se mettent eux aussi à table.

 **xXx**

– Ne t'approche pas de Thomas ! s'écria Madame Riddle, en protégeant son mari d'un geste du bras.

Tom eut un mouvement de recul.

– Mais je suis...

– Je sais qui tu es, admit Mary Riddle avec regret. Tu es le fils de cette... de cette folle, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui habitait dans la vieille maison qu'on essaye de faire détruire depuis des années. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas réclamer de l'argent au maniaque qui y habite ? C'est ton oncle.

– J'y suis allé.

– Et bien retournes-y !

– J'aimerais voir mon père, dit Tom avec suffisance.

La vieille dame se redressa et eut un rire bref, qui résonna à peine dans la grande pièce.

– Ton père ! Tu crois que Tom...

– Je m'appelle aussi Tom.

– Tu crois que mon fils voudrait te voir ? Il ne va pas tarder, il devrait déjà être là. Attends-le si tu y tiens tant, mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce et ne fais rien d'étrange. Tu as sûrement hérité des... tares de ta mère, frémit Mary Riddle.

Elle se tenait toujours debout devant son mari assis.

 _Merde, on dirait Pétunia,_ songea Harry.

Tom ne lui demanda pas à qui il faisait référence. Ça devait être la moldue chez qui il avait grandi, celle qui l'avait condamné à vivre dans un placard toute son enfance. Un jour, Tom irait les voir.

 _N'y pense même pas._

Tom soupira et laissa tomber. S'ils rendaient un jour visite à des personnes de la première vie de Harry, ils iraient sûrement voir ses anciens amis, Ron et Hermione, pas sa famille adoptive.

 _Tom, c'est toi qui veux retrouver tes origines, pas moi. Mes amis sont loin, maintenant,_ souffla Harry, tout en espérant que Voldemort ne se lance jamais à la poursuite de ses deux meilleurs amis. _  
_

Un Survivant, c'était déjà bien assez.

 **xXx**

Une grande horloge, dans un coin de la salle-à-manger, marquait sinistrement chaque minute qui passait. Tom compta six puis sept coups. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, ne pouvant supporter de se tenir silencieux dans la même pièce que ses grand-parents, un homme arriva enfin.

Tom le reconnut du premier coup d'oeil car c'était comme de se voir dans un miroir vieillissant. Pommettes hautes, yeux bruns, bouche pincée et cheveux châtains coupés net, Tom Riddle Senior et son fils se ressemblaient de manière incroyable. Rien que pour cette vision, il se félicitait d'être venu à Little Hangleton.

 _Vous avez le même visage,_ remarqua Harry d'un ton médusé. _  
_

Il avait déjà vu Tom Riddle Senior dans la Pensine mais de le voir en vrai, c'était assez bluffant.

 _Tu ressembles aussi beaucoup à ton père, Harry._

 _Si tu vieillis, tu auras les mêmes rides, les mêmes_ –

 _Comment ça, si je vieillis ?_ demanda Tom avec amusement _. Pourquoi ne vieillirai-je pas ?  
_

Il n'écouta pas la réponse de son autre car son père avait continué sa route vers la table et s'était assis. Tom le regardait, tout en attente.

 **xXx**

– Mère, qui est-ce ? dit finalement le père de Tom, sans lever les yeux de son assiette vide.

– C'est le fils de cette femme.

 _Ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir,_ commenta stupidement Harry, en observant l'expression scandalisée de Tom Riddle Senior.

Madame Riddle jeta un regard triomphant à Tom avant de s'asseoir en face de son mari. La délicate couleur violette du visage de son fils ne lui avait pas non plus échappé.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Tom Senior à Tom, la tête toujours baissée.

 _Ces gens sont si sots que ça en devient surréaliste,_ s'étonna Tom mais il répondit calmement, en adoptant son ton attendrissant d'orphelin et élève modèle, celui qui charmait presque tous ses professeurs :

– J'aimerais simplement comprendre pourquoi j'ai été élevé à l'orphelinat.

– Tu as été abandonné ? dit le Moldu avec légèreté, avant de se tourner vers Mary Riddle. Mère, je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard.

– La prochaine fois, présente-nous ta compagne.

– Voyons, nous ne sommes même pas fiancés.

– Les temps changent et tu n'es plus si jeune. Va embrasser ton père.

Tom Senior, trente-huit ans, se leva avec réticence et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père, qui le regarda sans le reconnaître.

– Enchanté, je m'appelle Thomas Riddle. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà rencontré Tom, notre fils ? Approche, Tom.

 _Je–_

 _Il te confond avec–_

 _Harry, je sais. Es-tu obligé de briser toutes mes illusions ?  
_

Le reste des pensées de Tom était confuse mais Harry reconnut immédiatement ce qui rongeait son estomac : le besoin viscéral d'être accepté.

 **xXx**

Même si le vieux Thomas était vraisemblablement gâteux, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par son regard tendre. Personne, pas même Harry – car ses yeux verts et morts n'étaient plus de ce monde – ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi.

 _C'est donc cela le regard d'un père,_ songea-t-il sans bouger, oubliant la présence de Mary Riddle et de Tom Senior.

– Il est parfois un peu capricieux, dit finalement Thomas Riddle, avec une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux, mais c'est un bon garçon. Je vous en prie, rasseyez-vous. Rappelez-moi, vous êtes monsieur... ?

Tom Riddle Senior, bien qu'il se soit habitué à la sénilité de son père, ne put cacher sa douleur. Comme il ne savait pas quoi dire, il resta bêtement debout à avoir l'air blessé mais, heureusement, sa mère vint à sa rescousse et lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

– Merci Thomas, soupira-t-elle à l'attention de son mari. Mon fils, les entrées vont arriver, Cathy est dans la...

– Mais taisez-vous ! s'écria soudain Harry, n'y tenant plus, la douleur de son autre agissant comme un acide dans ses viscères. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour vous rencontrer. Je voulais comprendre d'où je venais, pourquoi est-ce que... pourquoi est-ce que je suis en vie, pourquoi _vous_ êtes en vie ! Ma mère est morte, mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas élevé ? Je me suis toujours demandé qui étaient mes parents et maintenant que je retrouve mon père, il se préoccupe seulement de son estomac. Et _vous_ , comment pouvez-vous être si blessé par le fait que votre père ne vous reconnaisse pas, alors que vous ne vous intéressez pas à moi, votre propre fils ?

Tom Riddle Senior fit une grimace et marmonna qu'il avait n'avait rien mangé de la journée et qu'on ne comparait que le comparable.

Tom était tout fébrile. Il venait d'avoir la preuve que Harry le soutenait indéfectiblement malgré leurs nombreux différends et ça, c'était quelque chose qui le réjouissait bien plus qu'une rencontre avec son père biologique. Harry, où que soit cachée son âme, l'aimait au point de tout lui pardonner. Harry, quoique leur réserve le futur, serait toujours avec lui, en lui.

Par ailleurs, Tom avait toujours été immoralement excité quand il sentait la magie de Harry vibrer sous leur peau, comme elle le faisait à ce moment-là.

Dès sa réincarnation en Tom, Harry avait choisi de se conduire comme un parent et, pour ce faire, il avait du mettre fin à sa crise d'adolescence et brimer son extraordinaire potentiel colérique. Au quotidien, il réprimait donc plus ou moins habilement sa puissance mais il avait assurément quelque chose d'énorme au fond de lui, quelque chose que même la mort ne pouvait pas détruire. Alors, quand il laissait libre cours à ses émotions, c'était comme si toute cette énergie patiemment accumulée était soudain relâchée d'un coup par tous les pores de leur peau. Et ça le rendait fantastiquement _vivant_.

L'idée que Harry soit un être différent de lui-même excitait Tom et lui donnait toujours envie de l'étreindre si fort qu'il se briserait en morceaux. Mais, bien entendu, c'était impossible car Harry n'avait pas de corps propre. Ho, comme il n'en avait rien à faire des autres Riddle ! Le seul être qui importait n'était-il pas Harry ?

 _Ton père est en vie et... il s'en fout de toi. Tu as une famille et... Et..._

Comprenant qu'aucun Riddle n'avait l'intention de lui répondre, Harry serra inconsciemment les poings. Il dégageait désormais des spores de magie comme une plante toxique. Le chandelier oscillait lentement au dessus d'eux en crissant et les Riddle, même le grand-père, eurent l'air gênés, voire effrayés. Harry n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour eux.

Ca ne faisait aucun doute : après le retour de Tom Senior au village, les Riddle avaient recommencé à vivre comme avant, comme si le fils n'avait jamais épousé Merope Gaunt, comme s'il n'était pas devenu père.

 **xXx**

Alors que Tom, bébé puis enfant puis adolescent, avait passé son temps à se demander qui pouvait bien être son père, Tom Riddle Senior avait repris sa place de petit privilégié à Little Hangleton, sans se préoccuper du sort de son fils – sans même se rappeler de son existence.

Merope avait peut-être été une personne misérable, mais elle avait au moins eu la capacité à aimer éperdument. Elle avait aimé son riche et beau Moldu au point de ne pouvoir supporter de le tromper plus longtemps avec un filtre d'amour. Elle avait naïvement cru qu'il resterait auprès d'elle pour s'occuper du bébé à naître, qu'après quelques temps d'idylle, il était lui aussi tombé amoureux.

La tourmente qu'elle avait du ressentir quand il l'avait abandonnée, Harry ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Il savait pourtant qu'elle avait revendu le médaillon de Serpentard, son seul bien, pour survivre jusqu'à la naissance de son enfant. Sa tâche effectuée, elle était morte en dédiant ses dernières paroles à son bébé et à l'homme qu'elle avait si sottement aimé. Même si Tom n'avait jamais pu la rencontrer, même si elle n'était pas _Lily_ , Harry considérait qu'elle avait assumé son rôle de mère du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

A l'inverse, Tom Riddle Senior s'était torché avec ses responsabilités. Certes, il n'aurait jamais couché avec la sorcière s'il n'avait pas été drogué mais, dans tous les cas, un enfant était né, un enfant dont les veines étaient souillées par son sang de lâche. Une chose était certaine : il n'était pas James.

 _Harry, tu me fais–_

 _La ferme !_ hurla Harry, mais il avait lui aussi l'impression qu'une main enserrait leur cœur pour le faire éclater.

Était-ce à cause de sa colère ou de la peur de Tom ?

Mary Riddle, momentanément soufflée, retrouva l'usage de la parole.

– La cuisinière va apporter les entrées, je te prie de...

– Je ne m'en irais pas tant que je n'aurais pas entendu ce que vous avez à me dire ! hurla Harry.

Les yeux de Tom Riddle Senior s'agrandirent, lui donnant l'air complètement crétin et Harry le trouva soudain très laid et ce n'était pas à cause de ses quelques rides. Il transpirait la bêtise alors que Tom...

– Ce que j'ai à te dire ? répéta le Moldu. J'ai été piégé par ta souillon de mère ! Sans ses artifices, jamais je n'aurais... Sans ses tours de magie diaboliques, jamais tu ne te serais tenu là ! Si tu veux de l'argent, je t'en donne mais après fiche le camp, j'ai vraiment eu une longue journée.

Il farfouilla dans la poche de son manteau, en sortit un portefeuille mais l'objet lui échappa des mains. L'homme tomba par terre, raide mort.

 **xXx**

Tout s'était fait en un éclair. Tom, aveuglé par la fureur de son autre, avait sorti la baguette de Morfin, l'avait pointée sur son père pour l'impressionner, pour être enfin pris au sérieux mais Harry avait crié le sortilège de mort.

Aucun des deux n'en revenaient et ils fixaient du regard ce qu'ils pouvaient voir du cadavre frais : une paire de jambes dans un pantalon gris, reposant bizarrement sur la chaise. Tout le reste du corps était par terre, caché par la table.

 _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_ demanda Tom avec horreur et admiration. _  
_

 _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_ se demanda aussi Harry, mais il se sentait très calme, presque vide.

Il ne regrettait pas son geste. Il venait de tuer un homme, avec le même sortilège qui lui avait arraché ses parents mais il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. En réalité, avec ce crime était venu une révélation : Tom n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer les Riddle. C'était lui, Harry, qui allait le faire. S'il n'était pas destiné à commettre le triple meurtre, il n'aurait jamais pu jeter si facilement un Impardonnable. C'était comme quand, en fin de troisième année, il avait invoqua son Patronus pour la première fois de l'autre côté du lac, sans hésiter, sans avoir peur.

Sa mission dans ce monde n'était sûrement pas de sauver Tom mais, au contraire, de le transformer en Voldemort. Il avait envie de rire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? pépia Madame Riddle, en reprenant ses esprits. Cathy, Cathy ! Cathy, appelez...

Elle avait légèrement décollé les fesses de sa chaise quand Harry pointa la baguette vers elle et la tua. Dans la première version de l'histoire, les trois Riddle avaient été retrouvés autour de la table à manger. Harry respecterait ce détail.

La vue du cadavre de sa grand-mère ne fit pas grand chose à Tom. Sans elle, la Terre se porterait sûrement mieux. Le Serpentard voulut s'approcher de la masse obscure que formait la dépouille de son père mais Harry le força à poser les yeux vers le dernier Riddle à table. Le vieillard, après avoir fixé, hébété, sa femme et son fils tombés à terre, avait lui aussi tourné la tête vers Tom, semblant enfin réalisé qu'il n'était pas son fils mais un étranger.

 _Non, pas lui,_ souffla Tom. _Il m'a reçu comme son propre fils. Harry...  
_

– Tom... murmura Thomas Riddle, les yeux larmoyants. Tom, c'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom baissa la baguette de force. Il ne tuerait pas le dernier membre de sa famille, c'était un sacrifice trop grand. S'il cachait les cadavres, modifiait la mémoire du vieil homme et allait chercher ses affaires à l'orphelinat, il pourrait venir s'installer au Manoir, avec lui. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être pris pour un autre si c'était pour être si gentiment accueilli, si c'était pour avoir une maison.

Tout à sa rêverie, encore un peu sonné par les deux meurtres commis par sa conscience d'ordinaire si vertueuse, Tom remarqua une seconde trop tard que Harry, la bague des Gaunt serrée dans sa main gauche comme un chapelet, avait levé la baguette vers Thomas Riddle.

« Non ! » voulut-il crier mais au même moment, de sa bouche s'échappa une vieille incantation, comme un écho :

– _Avada Kedavra_.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tom étant dans un état second, Harry s'occupa de la suite. Il se rendit aux cuisines et utilisa la Légimencie pour faire croire à Cathy, la cuisinière, que son travail du jour était achevé. Quand elle découvrirait les corps le lendemain, elle descendrait au village pour crier à qui voulait l'entendre que les trois Riddle étaient morts.

En sortant, il s'assura de faire assez de bruit pour interpeller le jardinier et, au moment où il sauta du haut de la grille du jardin, il entendit derrière lui la porte de la cabane de Frank Bryce grincer.

Tout se passait comme prévu ou plutôt comme la première fois. Mais cela ne chagrinait pas Harry, au contraire, il trouvait presque amusant de reconstituer les événements le plus fidèlement possible. Ce n'était pas tout-à-fait un jeu, c'était plutôt son devoir.

Il se sentait comme un ouvrier d'abattoir qui effectue consciencieusement son travail mais qui, parfois, ressent un plaisir cruel et inapproprié à tuer une bête. Ce sentiment de supériorité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être lui mordit le ventre sur le chemin vers la maison des Gaunt. Il n'était pas Dieu mais il connaissait toute l'histoire de Tom avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il n'était pas Dieu, mais il s'en approchait.

Il modifia la mémoire de Morfin avec succès, annula le sortilège de stupéfixion qui le maintenait prisonnier, lui restitua sa baguette et s'en alla.

A aucun moment il n'eut peur de se louper, alors qu'il n'avait jamais modifié la mémoire de quelqu'un dans son ancienne vie, alors que s'être fourré dans une si grosse merde aurait du lui foutre une de ces trouilles. Tout fut très facile, presque trop. C'était vraiment comme pour son premier Patronus corporel : il avait commis ses premiers meurtres avec une simplicité déconcertante.

Il décida soudain de transplaner plutôt que de prendre le train. Il n'avait pas utilisé ce moyen de transport depuis la chasse aux Horcruxes mais il ne considéra pas un instant le risque de désartibulation. La brève sensation d'étouffement ne fut pas aussi dérangeante qu'il se souvenait et il réapparut dans la cour de l'orphelinat sans problème.

Personne ne lui demanda où il avait passé la journée et il s'enferma dans leur chambre sans avoir parlé à quiconque, même pas à Tom, qui était toujours dans le coltard. Il se mit en pyjama, enfila la bague maudite et sentit, à l'intérieur, palpiter doucement deux cœurs discordants. Le bijou tiède, autour de sa peau, le rassurait et le faisait se sentir plus entier.

Il avait créé le deuxième Horcruxe.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

On remarqua, dès le banquet de début d'année, que quelque chose avait changé chez Tom Riddle. Lui qui avait toujours été très réservé, pour ne pas dire asocial, salua cordialement tous ses camarades, échangeant même quelques poignées de main par-ci par-là. Il répondit avec amabilité quand on le questionna sur ses résultats de BUSES et sembla même s'inquiéter de la santé de Walburga, qui était devenue toute rouge quand il l'avait gratifiée d'un baise-main.

Les meurtres, à terme, rendent certainement laids mais les premiers _Avada Kedavra_ de Tom n'avaient fait qu'accentuer sa présence astrale. Quelques fidèles papillonnaient désormais autour de lui en permanence comme s'il était le soleil et cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Il se rendait même aux petites soirées auxquelles Slughorn s'était évertué de l'inviter depuis quelques années. Il avait cependant fixé une condition pour intégrer son cercle : qu'on ne l'appelle ni par son nom ni par son prénom. Il en avait fini des Gaunt et des Riddle. Avait-il réellement été si longtemps obsédé par ses origines ? Il ne se rappelait pas, ça lui semblait absurde.

– Mais comment doit-on t'appeler alors ? geignit Walburga, qui lui mangeait dans la main depuis qu'il avait promis de participer à leur fête du Nouvel An.

Harry frémit malgré lui.

– A quoi bon m'appeler, si je suis déjà là ? répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire.

– To–, enfin, je veux dire, _tu_ as tellement _mûri_ pendant l'été, se pâma Walburga avant d'être congédiée d'un geste de main distrait.

Le sourire de Tom disparut aussitôt.

 _Pourquoi sembles-tu si soulagé ?_ _Croyais-tu que j'allais l'autoriser à m'appeler_ _« Mon sucre raffiné » ou_ _« Mon petit marsupial » ?_ s'enquit-il d'un ton suspicieux. _  
_

_J'avoue, j'avais peur que tu te donnes un surnom_ _ridicule_ , mentit à moitié Harry. _Ai-je toujours le droit de t'ap_ –

 _Bien sûr que toi tu peux m'appeler Tom,_ soupira le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel _. Tu es spécial, faut-il encore que je te le répète, après tant d'années ? Mais je ne suis Tom que pour toi.  
_

 _Pourquoi portes-tu ça alors, si tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec tes ancêtres ?_ demanda Harry en jouant avec la bague des Gaunt que Tom ne quittait plus.

 _Tu sais très bien pourquoi._

C'était la vérité. Harry savait.

 **xXx**

La bague représentait les meurtres que Harry, figure de l'innocence, avait commis pour lui, pour le défendre. Dès qu'il la regardait, elle lui rappelait qu'il n'en était qu'au début de sa quête, qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec les cadavres mais que le résultat vaudrait tous ces sacrifices. Elle lui chuchotait qu'il était le dernier des Riddle et que s'il ne voulait pas mourir seul, il avait beaucoup à faire. Elle était la preuve qu'il avait enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie.

Harry, à chaque fois qu'ils enlevaient l'Horcruxe pour se doucher ou se branler, se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais du laisser vivre Tom aussi longtemps. S'il avait ouvert les yeux, au sens figuré et littéral, dans la Chambre des Secrets, ni Mimi ni les Riddle ne seraient morts. Pourtant, dans les deux cas, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'objecter son cœur, Tom n'avait pas été pleinement responsable des crimes.

Mais Harry n'était plus si certain que Mimi soit morte par accident car cela ne collait pas avec sa théorie sur la création des Horcruxes. Et il ne pouvait pas se tromper, pour créer un Horcruxe, pour déchirer son âme et en entreposer un morceau dans un objet, il fallait simultanément vouloir et ne pas vouloir tuer. Deux pulsions fondamentalement contradictoires devaient s'affirmer au même moment avec la même intensité : un tel meurtre ne pouvait que séparer une âme en deux.

C'était pour cela que c'était si _facile_ pour eux. Alors qu'ils partageaient un seul corps, ils avaient sans cesse des désirs drastiquement différents. Quand Harry avait tué Thomas Riddle, Tom avait prié, hurlé de toute son âme contre ce meurtre et, à l'instant où le sortilège de mort avait touché le vieil homme, il avait senti tous les os de son corps se liquéfier. Un cri inaudible avait retenti dans son crâne, son cœur s'était brisé en deux. Il avait cru mourir.

C'était exactement ce que Harry avait ressenti quand le regard du Basilik avait croisé celui de Mimi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : Tom avait désiré la mort de la Gryffondor. Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourquoi aurait-il voulu la tuer ? Savait-il déjà, avant l'ouverture de la Chambre, ce qu'était un Horcruxe ?

Harry n'en savait que trop rien et il refusait d'y penser car il n'avait aucune envie d'accuser Tom de quoique ce soit, lui-même s'étant rendu coupable d'un triple meurtre. Avait-il même encore le droit de le blâmer, alors qu'il avait assassiné trois personnes presque de sang-froid ?

Le Survivant avait donc délaissé les interrogations morales pour s'intéresser à la théorie des Horcruxes. Il trouvait par exemple curieux que la taille du morceau d'âme contenu dans l'artefact puisse varier. Le journal intime renfermait une bonne moitié de son âme à lui mais seulement une miette de celle de Tom. La bague, en revanche, abritait un gros morceau de Tom et Harry n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de si lui-même avait perdu quelque chose dans l'histoire.

Une chose était sûre en tout cas : plus un Horcruxe hébergeait un grand fragment d'âme, plus on se montrait insensible ou, plus exactement, moins on ressentait d'émotions. En effet, si Harry s'était senti étonnamment vidé après la mort de Mimi, c'était parce que le journal l'avait débarrassé du sentiment de l'inquiétude. Depuis sa réincarnation en Tom, il avait été sans arrêt soucieux, il s'était fait du souci pour Tom, pour leur avenir, pour leur relation incestuese mais l'Horcruxe l'avait délivré de cette angoisse permanente.

Car c'était cela, le rôle d'un Horcruxe. De la même manière qu'une Pensine stockait les souvenirs les plus déplaisants hors du corps, un Horcruxe se chargeait des sentiments destructeurs, de ceux qui empêchaient de vivre. En se débarrassant de ces maux qui dévorent les intestins, n'était-il pas évident qu'on pouvait atteindre l'immortalité ?

Harry pensait d'ailleurs que le petit morceau d'âme de Tom qui résidait dans le journal n'était rien d'autre que son désir d'être l'héritier de Serpentard. Il s'imaginait aussi aisément que somnolait dans la bague son désir de retrouver sa famille.

Malheureusement et contre toute attente, le fait que Tom se soit délesté de ces deux souhaits – avoir la dignité d'un Sang-Pur et avoir une famille – ne l'avait pas éloigné de Voldemort. Profitant du nouvel espace libéré dans son cœur désormais égoïste et froid, un vœu plus sournois, bien moins enfantin, avait immédiatement germé, un vœu qui n'avait rien à voir avec le premier Voldemort mais qui, ironiquement, le pousserait vers le même destin.

Il voulait que Harry prenne vie et pour cela, il était prêt à tout.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tom avait longtemps cru qu'être l'héritier de Serpentard ou que retrouver son père rendraient son existence précieuse et indispensable. Mais les Gaunt, Sang-Purs descendant de Serpentard, et les Riddle, riches Moldus, dégageaient la même odeur de pourriture.

Il avait imaginé, au fond de lui, être né d'un acte d'amour, peut-être même d'une histoire impossible, un peu comme celle de Harry et lui. Mais bien que sa mère soit morte pour lui donner la vie, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle l'avait désiré. Quand il écoutait attentivement son autre, il avait même le sentiment qu'elle n'était tombée enceinte que pour avoir un moyen de pression sur Tom Riddle Senior.

Il avait eu tort de chercher une raison de vivre dans autrui tout comme il avait eu tort d'être fasciné par la théorie du sang qui ne lui accordait qu'une place sociale secondaire. Il pourrait, à la rigueur, l'utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins mais son objectif n'avait rien à voir avec l'asservissement des races inférieures.

Car la seule chose qui donnait un sens à sa vie, c'était le fait qu'il soit né avec Harry. Cette anomalie faisait de son existence un miracle. Contrairement aux autres orphelins, aux autres Sang-Mêlés, contrairement même aux Sang-Purs, il avait été destiné, dès la naissance, à quelque chose de grand.

Harry aurait pu renaître en Walburga Black, en John Lestrange ou encore en Albert Avery, pourtant, il était là, en lui, Tom Riddle. Il connaissait d'ailleurs tant de choses sur les Gaunt, les Riddle et les âmes que son rôle ne pouvait qu'être celui d'un guide. C'était lui qui le mènerait vers la vérité, de gré ou de force.

 _Ho, Harry, malin génie ou protecteur, je ne sais pas ce que tu es vraiment, mais j'aime par dessus tout quand tu gémis mon nom tout en te flagellant de le faire–_

 _Tom... Laisse-nous jouir en paix, okay ?_

Le Serpentard sourit et laissa échapper un petit cri désespéré quand la main de Harry sur leur sexe les fit éjaculer.

 **xXx**

Tandis que Harry récupérait de leurs galipettes solitaires, Tom reprit prudemment ses questionnements sur les âmes en renfilant sa bague. Il fit attention à crypter soigneusement ses pensées. Si Harry apprenait que la mort de Mimi n'était pas aussi accidentelle qu'elle n'y paraissait...

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait essayé de faire mais, en même temps, l'expérience imprévue avait eu un résultat plutôt satisfaisait. Le journal contenait indiscutablement un morceau de lui et de Harry, ce qui signifiait qu'il était possible de séparer, par le meurtre, l'âme et le corps.

Au détour de ses lectures de cinquième année, il avait en effet appris que tuer pouvait, dans certaines circonstances, dissocier l'indissociable. Bien entendu, cela l'avait immédiatement interpellé, lui qui avait toujours brûlé d'un jour étreindre Harry mais il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur la question, conscient que ni Harry ni le bibliothécaire n'apprécieraient son intérêt pour un procédé relevant manifestement de la magie noire. Bref, révisant ses BUSES comme si sa vie en dépendait, il avait mis l'idée de côté.

Cependant, le jour où il avait ouvert la Chambre, quand le Basilik l'avait ramené à la surface, il avait vaguement espéré que quelqu'un se trouverait dans les toilettes. Il ne savait pas, au juste, ce qu'il fallait faire. Quand il avait senti son âme quitter son corps, il avait cru pouvoir se rendre dans le cadavre mais il n'avait pu que posséder le Basilik et, ensuite, se jeter dans le journal.

Quand Harry avait tué Thomas Riddle, Tom avait, malgré sa peine, profité de l'occasion pour essayer d'animer le corps de son défunt père mais il avait du, à court d'énergie, se rabattre sur la bague qui palpitait dans la main de Harry.

Manifestement, un morceau d'âme arraché au corps ne pouvait occuper qu'un être encore vivant ou un objet si précieux qu'il en était comme vivant. Ce n'était pas cela que Tom voulait faire, mais ça s'en rapprochait. S'il en apprenait plus sur la façon dont, en trois mois, il avait pu par deux fois briser son âme, il arriverait sûrement à trouver un moyen de donner un corps à Harry. Il inventerait un nouveau protocole. C'était à sa portée : après tout, il avait réalisé deux transplantations d'âme presque accidentellement ! Il était un génie !

Cette nouvelle lubie le consommait comme un acide et il avait l'impression de transpirer la frustration. Tous ses cours ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité, aucun professeur ne lui apportait de réponses. Ce n'était pas avec Dumbledore qu'il apprendrait à faire renaître un mort. Même Slughorn, le Directeur de Serpentard, ne semblait pas porté sur la magie noire. Mais les interrogations de Tom étaient purement théoriques, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait dans l'intention de créer d'autres réceptacles d'âme...

 **xXx**

Contre Harry, il en avait touché un mot à ses camarades mais tous l'avaient regardé avec répugnance. Même ceux qui soutenaient infailliblement Grindelwald avaient frémi à l'idée de séparer une âme d'un corps. C'était pire qu'un viol, bien pire que le baiser d'un Détraqueur, c'était franchir la limite avec la divinité. Cela ne relevait pas des ténèbres mais carrément de la folie.

– Es-tu sérieux ? avait dit Mulciber Byron.

– Tu devrais voir ça avec John. Mais même lui, je ne sais pas s'il pourrait t'aider, avait grommelé Nath Rosier.

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça ? avait demandé Albert avec crainte.

– Je me pose simplement des questions, s'était défendu Tom. J'imagine bien n'être pas le seul sorcier à me demander s'il est possible de prélever l'âme, de la placer ailleurs que dans son corps.

– Tu... Tu sais qu'il faudrait tuer pour créer ce dont tu parles ?

– Il me semble, oui. Encore une fois, je te rappelle que ce sont de simples interrogations.

– Et tu es prêt à ça ? A tuer pour devenir immortel ?

– De la simple curiosité, je vous dis, s'était répété Tom mais ses camarades n'avaient pas semblé le croire et s'étaient éloignés de lui avec crainte.

 _Je ne vise pas l'immortalité,_ s'était mentalement étonné Tom. _Pourquoi pensent-ils tous cela ?  
_

 _Peut-être parce que c'est le but premier d'un Horcruxe,_ avait lâché Harry. _Et merde merde merde_ –

C'était donc ça, le nom qu'on donnait à une âme entreposée dans un objet, s'était dit Tom en caressant sa bague, émerveillé. Le mot était aussi mystérieux que le processus qu'il désignait. Car si lui comptait s'en servir pour offrir une chair à son âme-frère, il semblait que le but premier était bien de conférer l'immortalité. L'était-il déjà, immortel ? L'idée était à la fois plaisante et effrayante. Une vie sans fin où il ne pourrait jamais voir le visage de Harry, il n'était pas certain d'en vouloir.

Il devait trouver un moyen de détourner le procédé mais, pour cela, il devait en apprendre plus sur les Horcruxes et Harry ne se montrait pas particulièrement coopératif. Si seulement il trouvait quelqu'un pour l'aider, quelqu'un qui avait assez confiance en lui pour ne pas l'accuser de tous les noms... En réalité, il fallait simplement qu'il vérifie ses hypothèses : il ne risquerait pas la vie de Harry à cause d'une erreur de raisonnement.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tom attendit plusieurs mois avant d'oser aborder Slughorn. Il prépara méthodiquement son coup, s'imposant au fur et à mesure des soirées comme le chef de la bande de Slug, construisant avec ses camarades et son professeur une relation sinon amicale, du moins de confiance.

 _Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?_ demanda soudain Harry.

 _Je ne fais que commander des fruits confits_ , protesta Tom en fronçant des sourcils. _Même toi, Saint Harry, tu ne peux pas me reprocher un acte aussi innocent._

Harry pesa le pour et le contre et avoua finalement :

 _Slughorn préfère les ananas confits._

 _Ce n'était que ça ? Avais-tu besoin d'être si dramatique ?_ soupira Tom en raturant son bon de commande. _Comment es-tu au courant ?  
_

 _Il a du... nous en parler ? Quand je l'avais en cours ?_

Tom haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas. Il suivit du regard le hibou de l'école volant vers Honeydukes avant de retourner au dortoir. Le lendemain soir, il parlerait des Horcruxes à Slughorn, que Harry le veuille ou pas.

Harry ne le voulait pas mais il n'avait plus assez de force pour lutter contre Tom ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas exactement quand ça avait commencé, mais sa présence décroissait graduellement et ce déclin, comme un mal de crâne, l'empêchait de penser à des choses pénibles. Il était bien plus facile de se laisser porter par les événements, d'acquiescer à tout ce que disait Tom et de sentir seulement leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

Il fallait aussi dire qu'avec sa nouvelle insouciance, la perspective de la conversation sur les Horcruxes ne l'effrayait plus autant. Il savait que le but de Tom n'était pas de créer d'autres Horcruxes mais simplement de découvrir un moyen de détourner le processus et Harry ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même : il avait envie que Tom réussisse.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Dès que Harry ouvrit la porte du bureau de Slughorn, il fut assailli par une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Tout était comme dans la Pensine : le professeur de Potions enfoncé dans un gros fauteuil, ses pieds posés sur un pouf de velours, un petit verre de vin à la main et les cinq garçons assis sur le tapis qui s'étaient tournés d'un même mouvement vers Tom.

Il ne manquait que la boîte d'ananas confits, mais Tom la tenait dans sa main.

– Tom, nous n'attendions que vous ! s'exclama Slughorn.

Tom sourit, lui tendit la boîte de sucreries et alla s'installer au milieu de ses camarades, à côté d'Albert. Il ne se passa rien pendant cinq longues secondes et il se rendit compte qu'on attendait qu'il prenne la parole. Alors que Tom faisait l'inventaire de toutes les plaisanteries qu'il avait déjà faites, Harry vint à son secours :

– Monsieur, dit-il poliment, est-il vrai que le professeur Têtenjoy prend sa retraite ?

 _Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?_ soupira mentalement Tom mais il était soulagé de n'avoir pas eu à intervenir de lui-même. Il avait l'esprit focalisé sur sa future discussion avec Slughorn.

Ce dernier le pointa d'un doigt réprobateur, mais son expression malicieuse montrait combien il appréciait son audace.

– Tom, Tom, même si j'étais au courant, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire. Je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous tenez vos renseignements, mon garçon. Vous êtes mieux informé que la moitié des enseignants.

Tous rirent, tandis que Tom se demandait vaguement comment est-ce que Harry, qui était tout le temps avec lui, pouvait détenir des informations que lui n'avait pas.

– Avec votre étrange aptitude à connaître des choses que vous devriez ignorer et le soin que vous prenez à flatter les gens importants – au fait, merci pour l'ananas, vous aviez parfaitement raison, c'est mon préféré...

Les Serpentards pouffèrent mais le visage de Tom resta neutre.

– … je ne doute pas que vous deviendrez ministre de la Magie dans vingt ans. Quinze, si vous continuez à m'envoyer des ananas. J'ai d' _excellents_ contacts au ministère.

 _Tu avais donc raison pour l'ananas et en fait,_ réalisa Tom, _ce n'est pas tant moi qu'il complimente mais toi, à travers moi. Je doute cependant que tu aies les capacités pour devenir ministre de la Magie.  
_

 _Moi-même j'en doute,_ admit Harry en se demandant si, dans le présent – si son présent existait encore –, on avait érigé une statut à son effigie.

Il eut un peu honte de cette réflexion.

 **xXx**

La soirée avança lentement. Tom riait aux bons moments et parlait de temps à autre mais il passa la majeure partie de son temps à penser à Harry. S'il trouvait un moyen de l'installer dans un corps... Dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être... Mais celui de qui ?

Aucun des garçons autour de lui ne conviendrait. Il voulait Harry dans le corps de Harry Potter et s'il devait perdre une partie de lui-même dans ses expériences, ce n'était pas si grave. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup l'année précédente mais le journal et la bague n'étaient que des balbutiements en comparaison avec ce qu'il allait accomplir.

Harry fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. C'était fou comme il était devenu doué pour se voiler la face.

La petite horloge sonna enfin onze heures et Slughorn congédia ses invités, sans s'apercevoir que l'un d'eux était resté en arrière. Harry aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles mais, évidemment, c'était impossible. Il écouta donc Tom prononcer la phrase qui l'avait hanté une grande partie de sa propre sixième année :

– Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

– Demandez, mon garçon, demandez...

– J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des... des Horcruxes ? balbutia Tom, car Harry, à la dernière seconde, avait voulu l'empêcher de parler.

Il était trop tard mais, si on y réfléchissait bien, le jour où Harry avait masturbé Tom pour la première fois, il avait déjà été trop tard.

La suite se déroula comme dans ses souvenirs. Slughorn hésita, Tom le flatta, Slughorn céda et Harry eut le même sentiment que la fois où il avait vu cette scène dans la Pensine : Tom avait l'air d'avoir préparé ce moment depuis des semaines, ce qui était vrai.

– Mais bien sûr, l'existence sous une telle forme... rares sont ceux qui en voudraient, Tom, très rares. La mort serait préférable.

La soif d'en savoir plus était à présent apparente sur le visage de Tom : il ne pouvait plus cacher son avidité. Certes, ce serait une forme maudite mais c'était déjà une forme, c'était déjà un fantôme, c'était mieux, selon lui, que la mort. Il refusait de croire que Harry n'existait plus en ce monde et que sa présence dans leur tête était comparable à la lumière d'une étoile depuis longtemps disparue.

Et Slughorn lui avait appris tout ce qu'il voulait savoir : il était possible de tenter l'expérience plusieurs fois, sans que leurs âmes s'en trouvent trop amochées. Il avait au moins quatre autres chances.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tout le reste de leur sixième année, Harry passa beaucoup de temps cloîtré dans son coin. Être plié sur lui-même le rendait moins nerveux qu'auparavant, au contraire, son âme ayant déjà perdu de sa substance, il trouvait confortable de se rouler en boule, comme si ça lui permettait de rassembler son âme qui se désagrégeait.

Des images et des mots de la discussion avec Slughorn dansaient parfois dans sa conscience, lui rappelant que Tom, malgré ses douces promesses, avait demandé s'il était possible de diviser son âme en sept, que Tom, malgré son amour pour Harry, était indubitablement devenu Voldemort.

Mais Tom... Harry était, comme la bande d'élèves qui le suivait partout, entièrement tombé sous son charme. Ce n'était assurément pas de son aura de puissance qu'il était tombé amoureux mais bien de sa douceur insoupçonnée, de sa naïveté incongrue, totalement étrangères au premier Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tom était resté, tout au fond de lui, l'enfant qui lui demandait de lui raconter des histoires car il n'avait pas encore appris à lire.

Harry n'avait pourtant pas de doute que Tom était destiné à devenir mauvais et cela, c'était sa faute. Il l'avait trop gâté, puis trop brimé, il lui avait menti, puis il lui avait laissé trop de liberté, puis il l'avait enfermé dans leur relation si exclusive que personne d'autre, jamais, n'aurait d'intérêt aux yeux de Tom.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que Harry appréciait, d'un plaisir coupable, l'attention permanente dont il était l'objet. Il n'avait jamais aimé, il n'avait pas de souvenir d'avoir été aimé aussi maladivement. Quand il avait annoncé à Ginny qu'il partait pour une mission dangereuse, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne le retiendrait pas, car après tout, il était _comme ça_.

Mais c'était faux. Plus que tous, Harry avait toujours voulu rencontrer quelqu'un qui serait simplement... quelqu'un qui serait comme un miroir. Alors, il lui aurait suffi d'étreindre son reflet pour se sentir enfin complet. Et ce double, c'était Tom. Tom qui voulait créer d'autres Horcruxes pour une raison inconnue, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être immortel.

A la fin de la sixième année de Tom, tout le monde avait eu vent de ses sombres projets et personne n'osait plus l'appeler par son prénom. Mais, comme il fallait bien le désigner d'une manière ou d'une autre, on commença à le surnommer « Tu-sais-qui ».

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 en ligne le 20 février : septième année** (désolée, en ce moment j'ai énormément de boulot, mais vous avez de quoi digérer vu la longueur de celui-ci) **  
**

Ce fut laborieux et j'espère avoir été claire. Même si certaines choses seront spécifiées par la suite, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant et merci d'avance pour vos petits messages qui m'encouragent dans ce gros projet :)


	11. Des images d'ordinateurs, d'aspirateurs

**Mayunaise le 20 février 2016  
**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Si tu as été choqué.e par la facilité avec laquelle Harry a tué les Riddle, rassure-toi, seul Tom plongera vraiment dans le mal. L'expression "la poussière qui danse dans les rais de lumière" m'a été soufflée par un Haïku de Jean-Hugues Malineau ("Les poussières dansent/dans un rai de lumière/sieste d'enfance.")

 **Précédemment :** L'été avant leur sixième année, Harry, insensible car une partie de son âme se trouve dans le Journal, tue les trois Riddle, ce qui déchire l'âme de Tom et crée le deuxième Horcruxe, la bague. Pour créer un Horcruxe, il faut commettre un meurtre en ayant à la fois terriblement et absolument pas envie de tuer. Si le Journal est devenu un Horcruxe, c'est bien que Tom avait voulu tuer Mimi, même s'il cherchait simplement un moyen de posséder un autre corps. Son objectif est désormais de détourner le protocole des Horcruxes pour procurer un corps à Harry même s'il semble parfois perdre son objectif de vue. Plus inquiétant, peut-être, Harry faiblit.

 **En réponse à Guest (1) :** Peut-être que dans un UA, Harry s'est retrouvé dans le corps de Mimi, qui sait ? Pourquoi Voldemort voudra tuer le bébé-Harry fait partie de mon twist. Certes, Harry ne croit plus que sa mission soit de changer le destin de Tom mais est-ce que son rôle est réellement celui d'un guide vers le mal ? Les Horcruxes seront tous créés, c'est sûr, mais Harry ne se transformera pas pour autant en Dark!Harry... et secrètement, j'ai aussi envie de les encourager dans leur aventure. Héhé, il y aura bien l'idée d'une boucle finale, mais laissons-leur le temps de vieillir un peu ensemble ! Et bien entendu, je ne spoile pas le pourquoi de ce time-travel. Pour le nom de Voldemort, je te laisse lire le chapitre. Je te remercie pour ta longue analyse, tes théories et tes questions, j'adore. **  
**

 **En réponse à Jadore :** Le pairing Harry/Tom est un challenge alors je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise. Il y en a de très bonnes en anglais cela dit ! Le canon laisse en effet assez de liberté pour installer mon brol de double-personnalité mais ce n'est parfois pas facile de conserver le caractère "pur" de Harry face aux événements qui doivent arriver. Je ne dirai rien à propos du premier Voldemort :) Merci pour ton message et ta lecture ! **  
**

 **En réponse à Guest (2) :** Désolée de te décevoir mais Harry n'est pas un personnage maléfique dans cette histoire, c'est un Destin tragique qui le pousse à faire de mauvais choix. Tom deviendra de lui-même un mage noir. Ho, ta théorie est très, très intéressante, mais j'espère avoir trouvé un twist difficile à deviner ! Merci pour tes commentaires :)

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Septième année (1944-1945 / 17-18 ans)**

 **Chapitre 10 :** **Des images d'ordinateurs, d'aspirateurs modernes ou de lave-vaisselle**

* * *

Tom ne put retenir un dernier regard pour la sinistre bâtisse derrière lui. L'établissement ne s'était jamais approché de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une maison mais c'était là, entre ces murs, que survivaient ses premiers souvenirs avec Harry.

Chacune des pièces était habitée par un fantôme d'enfance et il lui suffisait de fixer la petite cour quelques instants pour se revoir gamin, jouant maladroitement à la corde à sauter une froide matinée de Noël.

Depuis qu'il avait claqué la porte de sa chambre, quelques instants plus tôt, une surprenante nostalgie montait doucement en lui. Il avait cru que les Horcruxes l'avaient rendu plus fort mais visiblement, il avait des réserves sentimentales insoupçonnées.

Même s'il n'y retournait qu'une seule fois par an, pendant les vacances d'été, même s'il en détestait l'humidité, les bruits de tuyaux et le parquet grinçant, l'orphelinat était le seul endroit au monde où il avait eu une chambre à lui, un refuge intime où jamais n'était entré, avec insouciance, un de ses camarades.

Ce matin-là, il s'était réveillé pour la dernière fois dans le tout petit lit en fer forgé où Harry lui avait raconté tant d'histoires du soir et où il avait, plus tard, connu ses premières masturbations. Plutôt que de descendre petit-déjeuner, il avait préféré finir de trier ses affaires, afin de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Oh, il n'y avait déjà plus grand chose dans sa chambre d'orphelin. Au fil des années, toutes ses possessions s'étaient accumulées dans son dortoir à Poudlard et jeter les dessins d'enfant qui traînaient encore sous son lit ainsi que les vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde dont personne ne voudrait ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes.

Il avait toutefois été retenu par la découverte, sous un vieux pyjama, d'une boîte à chaussures contenant les objets sans valeur qu'il aimait chiper plus jeune. Le fond de la boîte était tapissé de bons points curieusement bien conservés et il rit en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore, le jour où il était venu lui parler de Poudlard : il n'avait jamais restitué le yo-yo, l'harmonica et le dé à coudre à leurs propriétaires respectifs et il ne pourrait jamais le faire car ceux-là avaient quitté l'orphelinat depuis longtemps. Il ne se rappelait même plus de leurs visages, encore moins de leurs noms.

Sous la boîte, il avait trouvé le calendrier des Postes et des Télégraphes de 1938 et avait caressé du bout du doigt les petites croix au crayon à papier qui marquaient, impatientes, les jours qui le séparaient alors de sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Comme cette excitation lui avait semblé lointaine, presque rêvée, désormais ! Poudlard n'était plus un monde imaginaire mais l'endroit très concret où il vivait depuis six ans, un endroit qui avait, après tout ce temps, perdu un peu de sa magie.

Il n'était plus très loin, le jour où il devrait abandonner son lit, quitter son dortoir et dire adieu à la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Mais la déchirure qu'il ressentirait à ce moment-là n'aurait rien à voir avec son actuel pincement au cœur.

Tom se mit enfin en marche, laissant définitivement derrière lui la vilaine Madame Cole, la vieille Anne, Ivy la cuisinière et tous les orphelins qui avaient remplacé, petit à petit, ceux avec qui il avait grandi malgré lui. Avant de prendre le bus pour King's Cross, il se promit de ne plus jamais penser à Navet. La mort du lapin faisait partie d'une période de sa vie dont il ne voulait pas s'encombrer.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le mois de septembre 1944 fut particulièrement difficile. Bien que Harry et Tom n'avaient jamais apprécié l'orphelinat, l'avoir quitté avait marqué un tournant dans leur vie. Le temps leur était compté : c'était leur dernière année à Poudlard et, quand l'été viendrait, le château cesserait d'être leur maison. Cette échéance les déprimait tous les deux car elle leur rappelait constamment qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller et que l'un constituait pour l'autre sa seule famille.

Le programme des ASPICS était dense et les professeurs plus exigeants qu'à l'époque de Harry. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre les cours et observait, frustré, Tom répondre sans sourciller aux questions compliquées de Dumbledore et de Flitwick, maîtriser ses sortilèges à la perfection et faire gagner quotidiennement des points à Serpentard. Il n'avait pas seulement rattrapé Harry, il l'avait aisément dépassé et Harry ne l'avait pas senti venir.

Fort de ses six années d'étude, il s'était toujours considéré comme le professeur particulier de Tom, sans se rendre compte que, contrairement à lui qui se reposait sur ses acquis, Tom mûrissait et découvrait de nouvelles choses chaque jour. Ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il rédige désormais des copies parfaites de Défense sans solliciter son aide.

De toute manière, Harry aurait bien eu du mal à lui souffler les bonnes réponses car il mourait à petits feux.

Ça avait commencé un peu avant les vacances d'été, en avril, en mai ou en juin, il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Ça avait monté imperceptiblement chaque nuit et, au début, il n'en avait même pas vraiment eu conscience. Il se sentait certes plus fatigué, moins enclin à la conversation et appréciait étrangement les moments où il se repliait sur lui-même mais il croyait alors, grand naïf, que ce n'était rien de grave, une espèce de rhume, si une âme dépourvue de corps pouvait en attraper un.

Mais plus le temps avait passé, plus ça avait empiré. A la fin de l'été, il passait presque la moitié de ses journées roulé en boule, ne répondant que faiblement aux interrogations insistantes de Tom. Il n'avait plus la force de se masturbe, il n'en avait même plus envie. En réalité, tout se passait comme s'il s'éloignait lentement de la réalité, à petits pas hésitants mais inexorables. Il était immortel, il n'avait pas de corps, mais son âme s'éteignait comme une luciole en fin de vie.

 **xXx**

Les derniers jours de septembre, Tom les passa dans un état de panique permanent. Il avait prévu de se replonger dans ses expériences spirituelles à la fin de sa scolarité. Un an de plus à se languir après Harry, s'était-il dit, ce n'était pas grand chose, il saurait se montrer patient. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry crève _avant_ qu'il ait eu le temps de modifier le protocole des Horcruxes. Et pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, Harry mourait dans sa tête, dans son cœur, à chaque instant et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le retenir.

Si Harry était matériel, il aurait pu le palper, le coller contre lui ou encore l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il aurait pu rassembler ses membres éparpillés sur le sol et les recoudre à son tronc, reconstituer sa colonne vertébrale en empilant patiemment les vingt-quatre os. Mais comme Harry n'était qu'une âme, comme il n'existait que pour Tom, autant essayer d'attraper la poussière qui danse dans les rais de lumière.

 **xXx**

Le soir du 30 septembre, Tom effleura nonchalamment son sexe mou au travers de son pyjama, mais sans grande conviction. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Harry ne répondait plus à ses avances et il était impossible de lui en vouloir, sachant que simplement penser était devenu un effort pour lui. Pourtant, Tom avait le désir idiot de jouir une dernière fois avec Harry avant qu'il ne meurt, d'avoir une date à commémorer.

 _Harry_ , pensa-t-il tout bas car chaque réflexion trop forte affaiblissait un peu plus son ami.

 _Je ne suis pas encore mort,_ souffla Harry. _Tu me ménages trop._

Il ne s'aperçut même pas de la banalité de sa réplique. Il avait toujours imaginé que sa mort serait violente mais hors du commun. Voldemort le tuerait après avoir joué avec lui, après avoir maculé ses vêtements de sueur et de sang. Avant que _Avada Kedavra_ le touche, il crierait une dernière parole provocatrice. Les gens qui l'aimaient le pleureraient et ce jour-là serait une date de commémoration.  
Si on lui avait dit, dans sa première vie, qu'il mourrait dans les bras de Tom Riddle et que celui-là serait le seul à ressentir du chagrin...

 _J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Il doit bien se passer_ quelque chose. _Une entité immortelle, une âme, ne peut pas dépérir sans raison !_ s'exclama Tom, désespéré. _Tu es d'ailleurs déjà mort une fois mais tu as ressuscité, tu es_ revenu, _ce qui prouve bien que tu ne peux_ pas _mourir. Et puis, n'oublions pas qu'une partie de ton âme est cachée dans le journal. Comment pourrais-tu être en train de disparaître, alors que tu as un Horcruxe ?_

Harry n'en savait rien. Lui-même, quand il n'avait pas la migraine, tentait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il ne s'expliquait pas son mystérieux déclin. Si seulement on lui avait accordé un peu plus de temps, il aurait pu...

 _Le journal,_ réalisa-t-il soudain _. Donne-moi le journal._

Tom ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il déverrouilla son tiroir et en tira le carnet. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Harry s'empara de leur corps. Ses bras lui semblèrent lourds et ses jambes faites de plomb mais il se montra vaillant, attrapa une plume et la plongea dans de l'encre. Il écrivit, sur une page vierge : « Je m'appelle Harry Potter ».

 **xXx**

Les mots s'effacèrent et une main invisible les réécrivit, à l'identique.

 _« Je m'appelle Harry Potter »,_ lut mentalement Tom. _Ce Journal n'est pas un Horcruxe mais un vulgaire objet farceur. Pourquoi répéterait-il qu'il s'appelle..._

Il venait de comprendre. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

 _Comment fait-on ? Comment avais-tu fait ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix fébrile.

 _Tom, c'est risqué. Il y a peut-être une autre solution. T'arracher un morceau d'âme, ce n'est pas–_

 _Si tu crois que je ne sacrifierai pas un bout de mon âme pour te sauver, tu es stupide. Tu as fait exactement la même chose pour moi, après la mort de la petite Gryffondor. Penses-tu que je t'aime si peu ? Penses-tu vraiment que face à une solution inespérée, je ne fasse rien ? Maintenant, explique-moi, Harry._

Que Tom utilise un verbe comme « aimer » en disait plus long sur sa détresse que n'importe quel discours. Harry devait survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il lui procure un corps. Si Harry mourrait et que lui, Tom, était condamné à une vie éternelle et solitaire, alors il serait vraiment maudit, alors les Horcruxes seraient les objets les plus répugnants qu'il connaîtrait, car ils le rattacheraient à un monde que Harry ne hantait plus.

Mais s'il déversait son âme dans le journal, il pourrait réintégrer en échange une partie de celle de Harry, car l'Horcruxe ne distinguait pas leurs deux âmes l'une de l'autre. Et peu importait s'il devenait moins humain ou si son corps s'en trouvait étrangement affecté, tant que Harry reprenait vie. A quoi bon être immortel, si son âme-frère, elle, ne l'était pas ?

 **xXx**

Tom sentit l'Horcruxe monter dans ses bras comme un poison. C'était comme avoir les mains plongées dans une mare de boue et des sangsues fichées sous sa peau qui partaient en conquête de son cœur. Ça lui semblait impossible que le morceau d'âme de Harry tapi entre les pages du Journal soit si plein de noirceur et pourtant, ce qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines, c'était bien un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude, quelque chose qui aurait mieux fait de rester définitivement hors de sa chair. Ça faisait mal. Harry n'avait pas dit que ça faisait si mal, de s'auto-mutiler l'âme.

Qu'était-il en train de perdre, dans l'échange ? Lequel de ses sentiments se frayait un chemin dans ses phalanges pour atteindre le Journal ? Combien lui coûterait le maintien en vie de Harry ?

 _Ça n'a pas d'importance_ , se répétait-il.

Quand la transfusion fut terminée, et que dans le journal résidait seulement une miette de Harry mais un gros fragment de Tom, le Serpentard ne ressentit aucune fatigue. Il vécut alors la première de ses innombrables nuits sans sommeil ni repos.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le lendemain matin, premier octobre 1944, Harry se réveilla en pleine forme. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré la quasi-totalité de son âme, il prenait enfin mesure de combien elle avait été froissée jusque-là. Il pouvait se déployer dans tout le corps de Tom sans avoir l'impression de partir en morceaux, il pouvait réfléchir sans craindre de disparaître à un moment ou un autre, emporté par le flot trop puissant de ses pensées. Avec son âme, étaient aussi revenus quelques sentiments négatifs mais il les avait accueillis avec soulagement. Enfin ! Enfin, il ressentait de la culpabilité à avoir tué, plus d'un an auparavant, les trois Riddle. Enfin, il avait de l'espoir, de la crainte et un regain de volonté. La nuit l'avait transformé, il se sentait de nouveau _vivant_.

Au contraire, Tom, dont le corps n'abritait désormais qu'à peu près un quart d'âme, se réveilla comme mort. Son reflet lui sembla celui d'un inconnu et Harry ne le reconnut pas non plus, même s'il lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques paroles réconfortantes

L'adolescent n'avait pas faim mais monta dans la Grande Salle par habitude. Ses camarades lui jetèrent des regards inquiets, signe qu'ils avaient eux aussi remarqué l'étrange éclat rougeâtre de ses yeux et la peau extrêmement tirée sur ses pommettes. Son visage semblait prêt à exploser à tout instant. Walburga, qui allait l'inviter pour le Nouvel An, n'osa pas s'approcher de lui.

Harry frémit quand il entendit, dans les couloirs, les élèves chuchoter à propos du visage étonnamment changé de « Tu-sais-qui », mais, pour la énième fois, il repoussa le moment de se suicider. Si Tom avait perdu de sa beauté, c'était pour le sauver de la mort.

 _Je ne suis pas assez superficiel pour juger un fruit à sa peau fripée,_ se dit-il.

Mais à partir de quel état de pourriture une pomme devenait un poison ? Et si Tom était un fruit, Harry, lui, était-il un ver qui, bouchée après bouchée, le dévorait de l'intérieur ?

 **xXx**

Une fois le choc passé, Tom s'accommoda très vite de sa perte d'humanité car elle lui avait offert une acuité nouvelle : depuis son réveil, toutes ses pensées étaient merveilleusement logiques, comme celles d'un serpent ou d'un automate, comme celles de Harry après le meurtre des Riddle. Il avait troqué la douceur de son visage, la sensation de faim et de sommeil contre un surcroît d'intelligence. Il n'avait pas perdu au change.

 _Je sais pourquoi tu mourais,_ chuchota-t-il pendant le cours de Sortilèges.

 _Je t'écoute,_ répondit Harry en frissonnant.

Aussitôt, la baguette en bois d'if envoya valdinguer la coupe qu'ils devaient dupliquer.

– Monsieur Riddle, un peu de concentration ! l'interpella Flitwick.

Harry s'excusa, rappela la coupe d'un _Accio_ , agita sa baguette et dit :

– _Gemino._

Rien ne se produisit.

Tom soupira. Il s'empara de leur corps et dupliqua la coupe d'un geste désinvolte, s'attirant les compliments de Flitwick.

C'était une autre des conséquences du transfert d'âme. Depuis la veille, sa baguette lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, mais elle se montrait très capricieuse avec Harry. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apercevait soudain qu'il y avait supercherie.

Quelque chose tourmentait Tom. Plus il perdait de son âme, plus ses limites avec Harry se faisaient incertaines. Fusionnaient-ils ou se disjoignaient-ils ? Est-ce que leurs âmes se mélangeaient ou est-ce qu'elles s'éloignaient ? C'était inquiétant, mais il n'en avait aucune idée.

En continuant à multiplier des coupes, il reprit sa conversation mentale :

 _Je disais avoir découvert ce qu'il se passait._

 _Et je disais que je t'écoutais,_ répondit Harry.

 _Aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement dix-sept ans, neuf mois et un jour que tu es mort. Cela signifie–_

Harry comprit.

 _Que j'ai passé autant de temps dans cette vie que dans la première. Que nous avons exactement le même âge. Et que demain..._

 _Oui, demain, je serai définitivement plus âgé que toi.  
_

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

L'hiver passa et Harry oublia qu'il avait failli crever. Il trouvait curieux que son âme ait faibli à l'approche de son anniversaire de mort, mais les âmes étaient de drôle de choses. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa seconde vie serait pour toujours plus longue que sa première et qu'il avait désormais passé plus de temps en tant que Tom Riddle qu'en tant que Harry Potter mais, en même temps, Ron, Hermione, Sirius et tous les autres lui semblaient appartenir à un passé extraordinairement lointain. Un seul personnage de son existence précédente hantait encore ses cauchemars et c'était le même gars avec qui il partageait son corps.

Bref, après avoir ruminé des meurtres commis un an et demi plus tôt, Harry retrouva son caractère d'antan, mais Tom... Ho, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu un peu plus de son âme, au contraire ! Mais quelque chose, une envie noire, montait en lui comme le bruit sourd d'une immense vague, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il fallait qu'il la contienne ou, au contraire, qu'il la précipite.

Il désirait toujours trouver un moyen d'incarner Harry mais il était de plus en plus attiré par les Horcruxes en eux-mêmes. Leur création était si simple et leur magie... Oh, c'était fascinant. Placer son âme dans des objets symboliques, pouvoir en récupérer des morceaux si ça lui chantait et pourtant toujours animer son corps ! N'était-ce pas cela être un Dieu, contrôler l'espace en étant à plusieurs endroits à la fois et saturer le temps, en étant _immortel_ ?

Devenir immortel, oui, l'idée l'excitait follement. Comment avait-il pu ne pas être ensorcelé par cette possibilité, quand il l'avait découverte ? Comment avait-il pu penser que les Horcruxes ne seraient qu'un moyen pour faire sortir Harry de lui ? Les Horcruxes seraient à la fois un chemin et un but. Ils seraient sa vie. Et quelle vie il allait avoir, quelle vie il avait déjà...

Il n'avait jamais faim mais n'était jamais rassasié. Il n'avait pas sommeil mais n'était jamais reposé. Et chaque matin, ou presque, quand il se réveillait avec l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi, une pensée venait le narguer, comme un insecte bruyant qui aurait élu domicile dans son oreille : _Un jour de plus que Harry._

Être pour toujours _plus âgé_ que celui qui avait un jour été son grand frère l'angoissait infiniment. En mourant à dix-sept ans, Harry s'était rendu immortel alors que lui, Tom... Tom vieillissait. Le 31 décembre 1944, il avait eu dix-huit ans. Malgré ses deux Horcruxes, son corps allait changer, pourrir, ses os s'émietter et sa peau se plisser comme du vieux parchemin. Le sommet, c'était l'âge de Harry, dix-sept ans, l'âge parfait car rimbaldien, l'âge où il aurait du s'arrêter de vieillir ! Mais non, il avait franchi le cap et il cheminait sur la pente descendante, celle qui le menait vers l'âge adulte.

Bien qu'il partageait son corps, bien qu'il soufflait les bougies à la place de Tom une année sur deux, Harry ne vieillirait pas avec lui. Son âme encore adolescente, bloquée à un âge idéal que Tom n'aurait jamais plus, l'accompagnerait jusqu'à qu'il soit un vieillard sans âge, au visage laid et au crâne chauve, un cadavre qui marche incapable de mourir.

Harry avait la jeunesse éternelle, Tom ne pouvait que prétendre à l'immortalité. Malheureusement, mourir ne lui faisait peur, Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était de _vieillir_. Car Harry lui-même était déjà mort mais jamais il ne vieillirait.

Ho, comme son humeur était sombre !

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Incolore, inodore... Si je ne vous connaissais pas – mais je vous connais Tom –, je jurerais que votre fiole est remplie d'eau ! s'émerveilla Slughorn, en brandissant le petit récipient pour que toute la classe admire sa transparence.

– Professeur, je n'aurais jamais osé insulter votre nez d'expert, répondit Tom.

Quelques élèves eurent un sourire incertain, incapables de savoir s'il faisait un compliment à leur professeur ou si, en réalité, il se moquait de son nez imposant. Slughorn, tout à son admiration, ne s'aperçut pas de l'ambiguïté de la réponse de son élève et attribua vingt points à Serpentard.

– Un échantillon étiqueté sur mon bureau s'il-vous-plaît et videz-bien vos chaudrons. Inutile de vous rappeler qu'aussi tentant soit-il, il est très dangereux et formellement interdit d'utiliser une potion concoctée pendant les cours.

 _Tom, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

Harry lutta. Cela n'avait aucun sens, l'âme mutilée de Tom n'aurait pas du pouvoir rivaliser avec la sienne et pourtant leur corps et leur baguette obéissaient de mieux en mieux à leur légitime propriétaire. Impuissant, le Survivant regarda son propre bras glisser une fiole de Veritaserum dans leur poche. Etait-il condamné à être spectateur de sa vie, ou plutôt de la vie de Tom Riddle ?

 **xXx**

Harry harcela Tom durant toute la journée pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire du Veritaserum volé à la fin du cours de Potions. Il se rassura comme il put en se disant que Slughorn avait jugé la potion parfaite, ce qui faisait qu'au moins, elle n'était pas toxique. Et puis, Tom n'en avait dérobé que quelques gouttes, tout juste de quoi faire parler quelqu'un. Mais tout de même, c'était très frustrant de vivre dans la même tête que lui sans réussir à lire dans ses pensées.

Soudain, Harry se retrouva dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

 _Tom..._ appela-t-il mais le Serpentard ne répondit pas.

Tom ouvrit la Chambre des Secrets avec tant d'indifférence que Harry en frissonna. A la fin de leur cinquième année, presque deux ans auparavant, Tom avait été tout fébrile à l'idée de plonger sous terre pour rencontrer le Basilik. Ce jour-là, il sauta dans le tunnel avec autant d'émotion qu'un caillou.

Il traversa la Chambre souterraine sans un regard pour les impressionnantes colonnes ou pour la statue de Serpentard.

Que faisaient-ils ici ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le Veritaserum ?

 **xXx**

~ Viens, dit Tom et l'ordre se répercuta sinistrement dans la pièce.

La bouche de pierre s'ouvrit, dévoilant des écailles acérées aux reflets inquiétants et Harry ferma immédiatement les yeux.

Tom les rouvrit aussitôt.

 _Ferme les yeux, merde !_

 _Bois le Veritaserum ou je garde les yeux ouverts._

 _Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ?  
_

 _Je ne peux pas mourir. Etre réduit à l'état de brume ou d'esprit à peine existant ne m'effraie pas, mais toi, cela te fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?  
_

 _Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?_ demanda Harry, en essayant de détourner le regard mais Tom le ramenait toujours au Basilik qui tombait lentement de la bouche de Serpentard, comme une langue interminable ou un flot de vomi particulièrement compact.

Constatant que Tom ne lui répondrait pas et que tout le corps du serpent était à terre, le Survivant ne réfléchit pas un instant de plus et plongea la main dans leur poche, s'empara de la fiole, la déboucha et la versa entièrement dans sa bouche. Quand il déglutit, Tom ferma enfin les yeux.

Ça avait été tout juste car tous deux sentirent, sans la voir, l'énorme tête du Basilik à quelques pas d'eux. Si Harry avait attendu une seconde de plus, tous deux seraient morts, ou tout comme.

Ho, il aurait du refuser de boire la potion et ainsi Tom Riddle, le futur Voldemort, aurait été réduit à un état vaporeux et inoffensif ! Il n'était pas trop tard, en réalité, il pouvait encore ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne le fit pas. Alors que c'était là une occasion rêvée, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à tuer son protégé. Etait-ce cela, l'histoire de sa seconde vie ? Une histoire de lâcheté, ou d'amour ?

 **xXx**

~ Le temps a passé, siffla le Basilik en appuyant sa tête contre le bras de l'humain.

~ Une fille est morte en croisant ton regard, le renseigna Harry contre son gré.

~ Serais-tu venu plus tôt, si une fille n'était pas morte ?

~ Je... Moi, je ne serais jamais revenu mais mon autre âme oui, répondit encore Harry, en réalisant que le Veritaserum le poussait à parler, comme un alcool qui délie la langue.

~ Ton autre âme est mon ami, susurra le serpent.

~ Elle est mon ami aussi, articula Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

~ As-tu peur ? s'étonna le Basilik, en enfonçant ses écailles pointues dans la peau tendre de ses doigts.

~ Je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai peur de mon autre âme, confia Harry avec surprise.

Le serpent ne répondit pas et se contenta de siffler ce qui ressemblait curieusement à une chansonnette. Etait-ce ainsi qu'un Basilik faisait la fête ? Etait-il si content d'avoir de la compagnie ?

 _C'est évident qu'il est content que je sois revenu. Ce que tu peux être insensible parfois,_ soupira Tom en s'asseyant sur le sol de pierre.

Il se mit à siffloter en retour. Bientôt, la salle que ni Harry ni lui ne voyaient, car leurs paupières étaient closes, résonna de bruissements aussi angoissants que surnaturels. Harry avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais écouté quelque chose d'aussi étrange, même en prenant en compte l'orchestre des scies musicales à l'anniversaire de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ou les doubles ronflements qui s'échappaient du lit de Dean Thomas.

~ J'apprécie ta compagnie, dit soudain Tom, comme s'éveillant d'une transe, mais je suis descendu ici pour trouver la solitude.

~ Cette pièce est un temple et je ne suis qu'un gardien, répondit le serpent avec une sorte de regret. Recueille-toi avec ton autre âme. J'attendrai ta prochaine visite.

Tom et Harry écoutèrent le Basilik s'éloigner dans un bruit de raclements humides. Le retour du presque-silence avait finalement quelque chose de lugubre.

 **xXx**

– Harry, qui es-tu ? demanda Tom dès qu'il entendit la bouche de pierre se refermer.

 _Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te répondre,_ pensa Harry mais il dit en même temps à voix haute :

– Je suis Harry Potter.

 _Ça fonctionne,_ songea Tom avec émerveillement. _Les pensées de celui qui a bu du Veritaserum peuvent être douteuses mais de sa gorge ne sort que la vérité._

– Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? s'exclama Harry, avant que Tom n'ait le temps de poser une nouvelle question.

 _Ça ne te regarde pas,_ rétorqua Tom mais, à son grand effarement, sa bouche articula :

– J'ai récolté, toutes ces années, des informations sur toi. Je sais beaucoup et peu de choses de ton ancienne vie et, je l'avoue, j'ai longtemps eu peur de découvrir les secrets terribles que tu semblais garder. Mais durant tout ce mois de septembre où j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, je me suis reproché ma propre lâcheté. Aussi horrible soit la vérité, elle faisait partie de toi et elle mourrait avec toi, si jamais tu mourrais. Comment allais-je survivre, moi qui étais le seul dépositaire de ton souvenir et qui, pourtant, ignorais des pans entiers de ton histoire ? Tu ne peux être un adolescent ordinaire et je me dois de mettre en évidence ta singularité. Puis-je dire que je t'aime, si je ne sais presque rien de toi ? Alors, dès que j'ai été certain que tu étais hors de danger, j'ai commencé à attendre patiemment mon heure. Comment te faire dire ce que tu avais enseveli avec soin au plus profond de ta mémoire ? J'avais désormais trop de respect, trop d'amour pour toi pour violer tes barrières mentales et risquer d'endommager un peu plus ton âme. Mais je savais que le Veritaserum était au programme des ASPICS et que nous allions en préparer en Potions.

Tom s'arrêta, essoufflé, mais le sérum de vérité l'obligea à reprendre.

– Nous sommes dans la Chambre des Secrets pour rendre visite à ce pauvre Basilik mais aussi parce que son regard t'effraie et que je voulais que tu fasses le choix de boire le Veritaserum. Et, dans le cas improbable où tu aurais refusé de boire, j'aurais pu tester de nouveau la séparation d'une âme et du corps. Car si notre corps est mortel, nos deux âmes ne le sont pas. Que se serait-il passé si nous avions gardé les yeux ouverts ? Maintenant dis-moi–

Chose extraordinaire, Harry parvint à s'auto-couper la parole.

– Non, dis-moi, toi ! Si tu tiens tant à découvrir mes secrets, est-ce seulement par _amour_ ?

– Il y a autre chose, bien sûr, répondit Tom tout en insultant mentalement son ami. Je ne cesse de repérer des anomalies, des événements inexplicables qui me font penser que tu as déjà _vécu_ ma vie. Je ne crois plus que tu es un Voyant, car un Voyant ne cherche pas à modifier le Destin. Mais alors, pourquoi t'es-tu réincarné en moi ? Si tu as déjà été là, si tu as connaissance du futur, dis-moi, je t'en conjure ! Vais-je réussir à t'offrir un corps ? Comment vont se terminer mes expériences ?

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ressuscité, grogna évasivement Harry. Et tu n'as jamais voulu me donner un corps, dans mon ancienne vie, alors je ne sais pas non plus si tu vas réussir. Et je ne sais rien de tes expériences.

Le Veritaserum ne trouvant pas sa réponse satisfaisante, il fut forcé d'ajouter :

– Cela dit, tu créeras d'autres Horcruxes. Au total il y en aura six... sept. Six.

 _Ho,_ s'étonna Tom dans sa tête. _J'arriverai donc à séparer encore de nombreuses fois mon âme. Mais pourquoi Harry hésite-t-il quant au nombre ?  
_

Il s'obligea à laisser cette question de côté car, aussi intéressante soit-elle, ce n'était pas la plus importante pour le moment. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir c'était...

– D'où viens-tu ? s'écria-t-il avant que Harry n'ait le temps de prendre possession de leur appareil phonatoire. D'un monde parallèle ? Quand es-tu né ? Es-tu seulement humain ?

– Je suis humain, a priori je viens du même monde que celui-ci, bien que je n'en sois pas tout-à-fait sûr, et je suis né en 1980, débita Harry. Le 31 juillet 1980.

 _1980,_ bégaya Tom. _Le futur, tu viens du futur._

Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre comme si un Basilik était en train de s'y débattre et ses intestins se nouer comme si du venin en détruisait les tissus. Il l'avait enfin dit.

 **xXx**

Leur conversation dura le temps du Veritaserum, mais aucun des deux n'aurait su évaluer cela en minutes ou en heures. Sous terre, dans la demeure froide et atemporelle d'un serpent immortel, Harry confia quasiment tous ses secrets à Tom, mais il réussit à garder le plus important pour lui. Et, si se confesser contre son gré l'énerva et l'effraya tout d'abord, il prit petit à petit plaisir à évoquer des personnes dont il n'avait pas vu les visages ni entendu la voix depuis plus de dix-huit ans.

Il raconta son enfance chez les Dursley, l'arrivée de Hagrid et son attachement instantané pour Ron Weasley. Il décrivit l'épisode du Troll dans les toilettes ainsi que l'amitié qui les avait unis, Hermione, Ron et lui. Il parla du miroir de Rised, de la pierre philosophale, de Lockhart et de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, de Sirius Black, du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, du 12, Square Grimmauld, de l'Ordre du Phénix, de Dolores Ombrage et du Ministère de la Magie, de Severus Snape, de Dumbledore et de Voldemort.

Ho oui, il parla de Voldemort, revenu d'entre les morts pour semer de nouveau le trouble, la douleur et la mort. Il l'accusa d'avoir tué ses parents, Cedric Diggory et Snape, d'avoir précipité la mort de Sirius, de Fred, de Fol'Oeil, de Lupin, de Tonks, de Colin Crivey et de tant d'autres.

Il réussit à dire tout cela sans mentionner une seule fois le Sortilège de Mort qui avait ricoché sur le front d'un bébé, la maléfique cicatrice en forme d'éclair et la prophétie qui liait le mage noir et le Garçon qui avait survécu. Dans sa version des faits, c'était comme si Voldemort n'avait jamais été détruit la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 et qu'il avait simplement disparu quelques temps, avant de revenir en force.

On aurait dit que Harry s'était toujours trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et que ses malheurs n'avaient été que de regrettables coïncidences. En s'écoutant parler, il se persuada presque qu'il n'avait pas survécu à _Avada Kedavra_ par deux fois et que Voldemort n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le tuer.

Le Veritaserum autorisa ces omissions car Tom ne lui posa aucune question directe à propos de Voldemort : il était terriblement excité par le _Futur._ L'époque dont venait Harry semblait tellement différent de la sienne qu'il se demanda plusieurs fois si toutes les choses évoquées par son ami existeraient vraiment quelques décennies plus tard. On aurait dit de la science-fiction.

Pour l'amuser, Harry appela dans son esprit des images d'ordinateurs, d'aspirateurs modernes ou de lave-vaisselle tous plus chromés les uns que les autres. Tout ce qu'il avait refoulé, de peur de se compromettre, revenait dans son esprit et les pensées se bousculaient pour franchir ses lèvres. Il y avait tant de choses à dire et le Veritaserum le rendait intarissable !

Tom finit toutefois par se lasser de la description d'inventions moldues inimaginables. Une question lui brûlait les corde vocales, une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse.

– Quel genre de personne vais-je devenir ? Je survivrai jusqu'à ton époque, car je suis immortel. Et tu me connaissais, affirma-t-il, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu savoir tant de choses sur mon enfance.

 _Il savait pour Navet, pour l'armoire en feu, pour ma famille, pour l'ouverture de la Chambre et même pour les Horcruxes. Comment est-ce qu'un étranger venu d'un temps lointain peut mieux me connaître que je ne me connais moi-même ?  
_

 _Pas cette question,_ supplia Harry, alors que des mots se précipitaient dans sa bouche :

– Tu étais Voldemort. Tu as torturé, tué tellement de personnes. Tu as tué mes parents et beaucoup d'amis à moi. Tu n'étais même plus un homme, car tu avais cédé à la folie. Je regrette que le Veritaserum m'oblige à te le dire car, un jour, il faudra vraisemblablement que je te tue pour t'empêcher de commettre toutes ces atrocités. J'aurais déjà du le faire depuis longtemps.

– Mais tu ne me détestes pas.

– Non, je ne te déteste pas, dit Harry avec douceur.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tom digéra lentement toutes les informations que Harry lui avait confiées malgré lui. Regrettait-il d'en avoir tant appris sur le futur ? Il avait le sentiment d'avoir triché au jeu de la vie, un peu comme s'il avait lu les dernières pages d'un roman pour vérifier que le héros ne mourrait pas. Est-ce que sa vie valait même d'être vécue, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il allait s'y passer ? Devait-il abandonner ses projets pour se consacrer à tout-à-fait autre chose ? Il pourrait se faire boulanger ou moine Shaolin.

Mais en même temps, pouvait-il lutter contre cette vie qui était destinée à être la sienne malgré la bonne volonté de Harry ? Tout comme Œdipe, Oreste et Antigone, il était condamné avant même d'être né, et cela à cause de la démesure de sa première incarnation. Alors que _l'autre_ avait eu le choix de commettre péchés de mort et de violence, lui n'avait plus qu'à suivre, répétiteur désillusionné ou mime ne faisant rire personne.

Pourtant, s'il avait un destin tout tracé, n'était-ce pas avantageux d'en avoir connaissance ? Il lui suffisait de reconnaître les signes pour savoir où aller. En réalité, l'histoire de ce mage noir que Harry appelait Voldemort, Il allait l'incorporer et la faire sienne. Il allait la découper soigneusement en petits morceaux, la dévorer et la transformer en chair ou en déchet. Ce savoir divin, il allait en faire autre chose qu'un simple savoir : il en ferait un modèle.

C'est cela qu'il décida après sept jours de morsures et de grondements dans ses viscères. Il allait reproduire ce qu'il avait déjà accompli dans sa première vie mais faire _plus_ que Voldemort. Ce dernier avait du perdre beaucoup de temps à chercher l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ou même le processus de création d'un Horcruxe. Il lui avait mâché le travail et Tom ne serait pas seulement son digne successeur. Il serait son rival.

Alors que Voldemort semblait avoir créé des Horcruxes dans le seul but de l'immortalité – pourquoi un tel attachement à la vie alors que rien ni personne ne le retenait sur Terre ? – Tom aurait un objectif précis. Il allait poser Harry dans la matière, comme un sculpteur modèle sa plus belle œuvre d'art. Il allait créer les Horcruxes pour survivre jusqu'au jour où un enfant béni viendrait au monde : le petit Harry Potter.

Il l'enlèverait aux affreux Moldus qui allaient l'élever et se chargerait lui-même de son éducation, de la même façon que Harry lui-même l'avait fait. Oh, n'était-ce pas une belle histoire ?

Il n'avait en tout cas pas peur de devenir cet être qui n'était même plus homme, si c'était pour Harry. Oui, tout ce que Voldemort avait fait sans but, toutes ces vies gaspillées par _amusement,_ lui le ferait pour extraire Harry de lui. Et, s'il n'y arrivait pas, il pourrait toujours tuer Lily et James Potter et leur dérober leur nouveau-né.

Mage noir accomplissant, sans effort, exploit sur exploit, et prenant soin d'un bébé aux yeux verts. Comme il avait hâte que le temps passe pour rencontrer Harry ! Comme il mourait intérieurement à l'idée que tout cela n'arriverait que trente-cinq ans plus tard. Trente-cinq ans, soit près de deux fois la durée de sa vie. Il allait falloir s'occuper entre-temps.

 **xXx**

 _On pourrait se masturber durant toutes ces années. Ça se serait une belle occupation,_ proposa Harry avec espoir.

Depuis qu'il avait récupéré la quasi-totalité de son âme, il débordait de nouveau d'énergie libidinale. Et comme il avait mystérieusement moins de prise sur le corps de Tom, l'acte masturbatoire avait soudain pris un tout nouveau goût. Aucun des deux ne s'était jamais lassé de leur routine sexuelle, plaisante et rassurante, mais ils ne se plaignaient pas du brusque changement intervenu le dernier jour de septembre.

Eux qui avaient longtemps nagé en pleine confusion durant leurs branlettes, s'embrassant et se masturbant sans savoir réellement à qui appartenait précisément _cette_ lèvre, _cette_ main ou _ce_ pénis, dissociaient désormais sans mal leurs actes respectifs. Ils avaient parfois l'affolante impression d'être dans deux corps distincts mais reliés par un cordon ombilical, frères siamois contrôlant le haut ou le bas, la gauche ou la droite.

La création des Horcruxes avait séparé leurs âmes sans les éloigner. Au contraire, à l'instar de jumeaux venant de naître, ils s'agrippaient désespéramment l'un à l'autre, paniqués et ébahis d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient jamais été un seul et unique être.

Ho, comme la branlette était douce, désormais ! La frustration de se sentir seul alors qu'ils étaient deux était maintenant loin derrière eux. Parfois, Tom, les yeux à moitié plissés, pensait voir une silhouette fantomatique l'envelopper, une silhouette presque palpable et dont les yeux brillaient comme des pierres précieuses.

Afin d'entretenir son trouble, Harry lui fournissait volontiers des images mentales de son ancien corps, matériau propice aux fantasmes les plus insensés. Tandis que leur main s'agitait sur leur pauvre sexe, avec un style et un rythme qui s'étaient définis des années plus tôt, des visions composites défilaient sous leurs yeux.

Cette fois-là, Tom s'imaginait qu'il habillait Harry.

Il avait quelques fois fantasmé de lui enlever un à un ses vêtements mais, étrangement, cet effeuillage ne l'avait que modérément excité. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à croire que Harry ait un jour été fait de chair et de sang.

Harry avait une forme d'existence si flottante que la pensée de le déshabiller le faisait plus rire que bander. C'était improbable, une image surréaliste que les Français auraient pu avoir produite après la Première Guerre Mondiale. Pourquoi ôterait-il le peu de substance que Harry possédait encore ? Le déshabiller, c'était craindre de le faire disparaître.

Dans le sens inverse, c'était très différent. La méduse dérivant dans les eaux sombres de son esprit se voyait peu à peu revêtir os et peau. A chaque vêtement que Tom lui enfilait mentalement, Harry prenait quelques kilogrammes de plus, s'installant dans un corps et une matière, soudain soumis au principe de la gravitation universelle. L'habiller, c'était le contraindre à avoir assez de _consistance_ pour pouvoir porter des habits. C'était voir en lui plus que l'indice d'une personne qui n'est ou pas encore née, ou déjà morte.

 **xXx**

Tom prenait tout son temps – il ne lui avait pour le moment enfilé que les chaussettes – et admirait avec ravissement l'élaboration de son œuvre. Ca prenait forme, se disait-il en prenant du recul et en forçant Harry à se tenir bien droit pour lui exposer ses fesses nues.

Soudain, Harry disparut. Il réapparut aussitôt, comme si l'image avait sauté.

 _Désolé,_ s'excusa-il, _mais ta main est si douée, j'ai momentanément perdu le fil._

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré ses deux amputations d'âme, sa capacité de concentration demeurait plus élevée que celle de son autre.

 _Arrête ton cinéma et enfile-moi mon caleçon,_ lui intima Harry, qui trouvait ce fantasme particulièrement drôle.

Allons bon, qui avait une érection à l'idée d'habiller quelqu'un ? Est-ce que le premier Voldemort était aussi tordu ?

Au moment où Tom passa le caleçon sur les fesses de sa sculpture vivante, il eut une envie qui le fit tressaillir. Ces derniers temps, il pensait souvent, bien malgré lui, à cet acte incongru. La saleté ne le dérangeait pas car il aurait mangé de la terre s'il avait eu la certitude que Harry l'avait foulée, il aurait même plongé son visage dans des boyaux humains, si c'était ceux de Harry.

Niveau pudeur, se mettre des doigts entre les fesses n'était rien comparé aux multiples problèmes intestinaux qu'il avait eus en présence de son amant. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait, alors ?

– Vas-y, Tom, souffla Harry à voix basse.

Le Serpentard n'hésita plus. Il suça son doigt physique – et avala mentalement le pénis de Harry –, l'enduisit de salive – et cracha mentalement sur le gland de son autre – , le porta à ses fesses – se positionna mentalement derrière Harry –, palpa avec curiosité le contour de son anus – titilla l'anus mental de Harry du bout de sa bite – et l'enfonça prudemment dans son trou – empala Harry d'un coup sec.

Dans leur tête, ils faisaient l'amour de façon passionnelle et irréaliste. Jamais première fois, hétérosexuelle ou homosexuelle ne vit pénétration aussi fluide et parfaite. Le pénis de Tom, rallongé incognito grâce au pouvoir sans limite de l'imagination, se ficha dans le rectum tout joli tout beau de Harry, sans un bruit, sans un accroc.

Il avait suffi d'appuyer légèrement le bout de son sexe contre l'orifice et c'était entré comme dans de l'eau. Harry ne ressentit aucune douleur – il n'allait pas s'en _inventer_ une – et choisit donc de suivre Tom dans son délire irrationnel. C'était une sorte de jeu : qui allait réussir à maintenir son image mentale jusqu'à la jouissance, alors que leurs deux mains réelles s'activaient à leur faire perdre la tête ?

Incohérente au possible, mais toujours indéfectiblement présente, leur scène de copulation illusoire prenait des tournures fantasques. Quand Harry poussa un peu plus leur index dans leurs fesses – et en vérité, deux phalanges, ça brûlait déjà pas mal, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'une bite puisse _entrer_ là-dedans – son corps-fantasme se retrouva soudain à la place de celui de Tom. Ils avaient interverti leurs places.

Tom se laissa pénétrer sans rechigner et il osa même s'inventer un anus terriblement étroit ainsi qu'une prostate indécemment sensible. Pourquoi se priver, quand il avait tous les droits dans son royaume spirituel ?

Quand ils sentirent le sperme monter le long de leur urètre, tous deux choisirent de jouir simultanément dans leur tête et ils éjaculèrent aussi à l'unisson dans la vraie vie.

 **xXx**

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis plus de deux ans. Il avait vécu leur cinquième année en craignant, à juste titre, pour la vie de Mimi Warren. Leur sixième année avait commencé avec trois meurtres commis par sa propre main. Leur septième année avait aussi assez mal commencé : il avait failli mourir.

Mais depuis qu'il avait repris de l'énergie, retrouvé un gros morceau d'âme, révélé une grande partie de la vérité à Tom et, surtout, depuis qu'ils partaient à la découverte de leur orifice anal et exploraient par la pensée leurs fantasmes les moins irréalisables et les plus décadents, tout allait pour le mieux.

Le futur lui semblait plein d'espoir car rien, aucun événement dramatique n'était en vue pour un bon bout de temps. Le prochain Horcruxe, – mais bien sûr, il stopperait Tom à temps –, devrait attendre la vieille collectionneuse Hepzibah Smith pour être créé, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient au moins six mois devant eux. Peut-être même un an.

Il avait même rattrapé son retard scolaire et arrivait à suivre les cours, grâce aux explications claires et patientes de son autre. Pour le moment, leur seul horizon était les ASPICS.

Le tableau n'était pourtant pas aussi charmant qu'il s'en persuadait. Même s'il ne le laissait pas transparaître, Tom était secrètement obsédé par son prédécesseur et sa bande de Mangemorts. Lui-même était toujours suivi par une horde d'admirateurs, qui avaient l'air de vieux renards rôdant autour d'une poule malade. Mais la poule n'était pas mourante et elle caquetait avec suffisance, malgré les interventions de Harry. Elle s'était donnée un nom effrayant, un nom qui serait, paradoxalement, tellement craint que personne plus tard n'oserait le prononcer.

– Je ferai de grandes choses, mes amis, dit Tom pendant la récréation.

Le jeune Orion, qui avait comme qui dirait remplacé Walburga dans la bande de Riddle, buvait ses paroles. Il avait l'air prêt à dégainer un bout de parchemin pour prendre des notes. Les autres Serpentards sourirent d'un air entendu.

Ils ne doutaient pas que Tom deviendrait un grand sorcier. Avec son charisme, sa maturité et son talent, il pourrait s'immiscer sans mal dans la haute société. Abraxas Malfoy, qui avait quitté l'école depuis deux ans, lui avait promis qu' il n'aurait aucun mal à se faire une place au Ministère, et cela même s'il ne provenait pas d'une famille de Sang-Purs comme la sienne.

Mais s'il y avait tant de mouches qui bourdonnaient autour de Tom, c'était parce que faire partie de son entourage procurait bien d'autres privilèges que sa seule compagnie. Les membres de la bande de Tu-sais-qui étaient craints et respectés et personne ne les dénonçait quand ils provoquaient un _accident_ quelconque – c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais de témoin. Etre auprès de Riddle était un avantage pour ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à exister par eux-mêmes.

– Est-ce que tu comptes réinstaller les Sang-Purs à la place qu'ils méritent ? demanda un garçon dont Tom avait oublié le nom.

– Si cela lui permet d'atteindre ses objectifs, Voldemort vous mènera vers vos trônes.

 _Pardon ?_ couina Harry.

 _N'aies crainte, je n'ai aucun intérêt pour la pureté du sang. Tu es l'être le plus pur que je connaisse et tu es un Sang-Mêlé. Je suis moi-même un Sang-Mêlé.  
_

 _Alors pourquoi ?_

 _C'est simple,_ répondit Tom avec impatience. _Agir seul serait agréable mais difficile. Un groupe est moins vulnérable qu'un seul homme, car il n'est pas une personne. Un groupe ne peut pas mourir, Harry, il est une idée, il est un flambeau. Les pattes de la salamandre disparaissent sans la mettre en péril, car chaque membre peut laisser place à un autre. Et ces petits insectes qui graviteront autour de moi m'assureront un Destin sans faux pas._

 _Mais que cherches-tu à accomplir qui nécessite tant de monde ? s_ 'exclama Harry. _Un corps, si tu veux me donner un corps, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une secte !_

 _Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent et mon futur,_ souffla Tom en guise de réponse.

 **xXx**

Si Tom n'avait pas un tel désir de puissance, Harry l'aurait certainement soutenu corps et âme dans sa quête pour un corps. Mais Tom, dont l'âme avait été par deux fois mutilée, avait un désir de puissance qui lui faisait perdre de vue son objectif initial. Savoir qu'il aurait sept Horcruxes lui avait donné une confiance inébranlable en ses propres capacités. Il n'avait plus peur de rien et rien ne l'arrêterait. Il trouvait aberrant d'avoir à revivre une histoire appartenant déjà au passé et c'était pour cela que son monde n'avait pour lui aucune valeur.

Pourquoi aurait-il se sentir coupable d'écraser quelques personnes sur son glorieux chemin vers Harry ? Il partirait en croisade de par le monde et peu importait s'il devrait voler le secret d'un Chaman sibérien ou faire brûler une forêt pour que s'envole une nuée d'oiseaux. Tout ce qu'il devrait faire, il le ferait, et sans aucune hésitation, et sans aucun regret car aucune chose sur cette Terre n'appartenait encore au temps.

Si tout avait déjà existé, si ce qu'il vivait en 1945 n'était plus rien pour Harry, si les petits villages seraient désertés quand adviendrait l'ère technologique, pourquoi y faire attention, pourquoi en prendre soin ?

Tout ce qui l'entourait était éphémère. Alors que lui traverserait les années sans faiblir, les personnes qu'il côtoyait allaient mourir en un clin d'œil – pour Harry, elles étaient même des revenants. Oui, pour Harry, que tous ces élèves soient jeunes et vivants devaient être effrayants, car dans sa première vie, ils étaient déjà des ancêtres ou des squelettes.

Tom caressa le mur de pierre du couloir du bout des doigts et les élèves qui le suivaient se dispersèrent, mal-à-l'aise. Tom Riddle était toujours aussi dérangeant. Dérangé.

 _Seul ce château résistera au temps. Il est même hors du temps, habité par des fantômes éternels, un Basilik sans âge, par moi et mon autre âme qui n'est ni vivante ni morte. Être diplômé me fait peur, Harry. Je ne veux pas partir et nous sommes déjà en mai._

 _Et moi, j'aimerais simplement que tout le monde t'appelle Tom...  
_

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le 9 mai 1945, un article de la Gazette leur apprit que la seconde guerre moldue avait pris fin en Europe. L'Allemagne avait capitulé, son chef s'était suicidé.

Tom suivait quotidiennement l'actualité moldue quand il était reclus à l'orphelinat durant l'été mais, dès qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, c'était comme si la guerre n'existait plus. Quand on habite une île et qu'on vit dans un endroit qui n'existe pour aucune carte, moldue ou sorcière, on se sent facilement coupé du reste du monde. Il n'avait par conséquent jamais entendu parler des camps de concentration et d'extermination et Harry n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à lui en parler.

Alors que Harry ne venait pas de cette époque, ou peut-être parce qu'il ne venait pas cette époque, penser à la guerre lui donnait envie de vomir. Dès le début, il avait su ce qu'il se passait et il n'avait rien fait. Il aurait pu prévenir Dumbledore ou même le Ministre, il aurait pu les supplier de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait en Allemagne. Il aurait pu s'y rendre lui-même. Un transplanage aller-retour, quelques sortilèges et Impardonnables, et tant de personnes auraient été sauvées !

Mais il aurait altéré le cours de l'Histoire, mais tout cela avait déjà existé, le meurtre de masse faisait partie de l'Histoire, il ne pouvait rien y faire, ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment dans le passé, si ? Il n'en savait rien. S'il était revenu en arrière pour tuer Hitler, il ne se serait pas réincarné en Tom.

L'un dans l'autre il fut honteusement soulagé d'apprendre enfin l'abdication de l'Allemagne nazie car c'était un souci qui lui courait souvent dans le ventre et qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement des quelques mois de calme qui lui restaient avant le prochain Horcruxe.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Juin fila à toute allure, entre les examens, les fêtes qui les rythmaient et les ultimes virées à Pré-au-Lard. Le dernier jour à Poudlard de Tom arriva bien trop vite selon lui et, comme dans un rêve, il se retrouva à vider son coin de dortoir comme il avait vidé sa chambre à l'orphelinat à la fin de l'été précédent. Il se rappelait avoir imaginé qu'il ressentirait une immense déchirure, presque comme s'il créait un nouvel Horcruxe, mais son cœur était dur comme un poing serré.

Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas en train d'arriver.

 _Tom_ , murmura Harry, en claquant leur valise à moitié faite.

 _Oui ?  
_

 _Il faut qu'on aille voir le Directeur._

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 en ligne le 5 mars :** Barjow & Beurk.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, dans lequel j'ai eu pas mal de liberté, le canon ne disant presque rien de la septième année.

Et je remercie toutes celles qui me partagent **leurs théories** , c'est GENIAL, vous avez tellement d'idées que j'ai envie d'écrire plein de fins différentes haha :D


	12. Tu as la vie devant toi

**Mayunaise le 5 mars 2016**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** OMG, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, regardez **_Severus Snape & the Marauders_** ! Ce fanfilm a été réalisé par les mêmes personnes que _The Greater Good_ (qui est aussi oufissime). Les acteurs sont géniaux, l'ambiance est géniale, et Snape OMG, mon cœur a saigné des litres de larmes.

 **Notes du chapitre et warning :** Dans _Retour vers le Futur II_ , Biff Tannen devient riche en pariant aux courses, à l'aide d'un Almanach des sports venant du futur. « U-No-Poo » est un jeu-de-mot avec You-Know-Who, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la traduction française (« Pousse-Rikiki »). Led Zeppelin est mon groupe préféré et la citation originale est « Our shadows taller than our souls ». A la fin de ce chapitre, scène assez déplaisante.

 **Précédemment** **:** Tom échange un morceau de son âme contre le morceau de l'âme de Harry qui était dans le Journal pour le sauver de l'anéantissement. Il est désormais plus âgé que Harry, qui a 17 ans forever et cette idée le rend malade. Dans la Chambre des Secrets, après avoir avalé du Veritaserum, Harry lui révèle qu'il vient du futur et que Tom va devenir le mage noir Voldemort, tout cela sans mentionner la prophétie/la cicatrice/l'Horcruxe humain. La veille de leur départ de Poudlard, Harry entraîne Tom chez le Directeur.

 **En réponse à Guest (1) :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te surprendra tout autant ! :)

 **En réponse à Guest (2) :** Haha, je n'ai même pas songé à ce qu'il serait arrivé à Harry s'il était mort mais une boucle temporelle l'aurait certainement énervé ! Oui, hélas, Tom deviendra laid et perdra son nez. Ta théorie du choix de la baguette et du corps me plait mais l'explication est très simple : à chaque Horcruxe créé, Harry perd un peu plus le contrôle du corps de Tom, alors que c'est l'âme de Tom qui se fragmente (paradoxe ?). En tout cas, tu as bien raison que penser que Tom sera plus puissant que son prédécesseur, étant donné qu'il possède des informations que le premier Voldemort n'avait pas. Pour ce qui est de la rencontre avec le bébé Harry Potter, je ne voudrais pas briser tes rêves, mais cette fic en est déjà à sa moitié. Tu verras tout de suite ce que Harry veut à Dippet ! Merci pour ton message et tes hypothèses trop cools ! **  
**

 **En réponse à KSP :** Contente que l'histoire soit intrigante ! On me soumet souvent des hypothèses géniales mais chacun, pour le moment, peut adopter la théorie qu'il souhaite. Merci pour ta review pleine de compliments encourageants :)

 **En réponse à Jadore :** Il fallait bien que Tom apprenne un jour qu'il est Voldemort, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer vivre encore plusieurs décennies en ignorant que Harry vienne du futur ! En ce qui concerne le face à face mortel, je te laisserai découvrir ça par toi-même. Je suis désolée, il y a bien l'idée d'un Destin pesant (et très tragédie grecque) dans cette fic, bien que ce ne soit pas non plus une idée qui me réjouisse. Toutefois, le petit twist final explique clairement ce parti pris et Harry et Tom ont tout de même beaucoup de beaux moments devant eux. D'ailleurs, les Horcruxes n'ont pas un rôle maléfique à proprement parler. Et effectivement, la vie de Tom Riddle est assez mystérieuse pour pouvoir envisager qu'il ait vécu avec un Harry mental sans créer trop d'incohérences :) Au contraire, j'ai désormais du mal à imaginer qu'il ait voulu devenir immortel et régner sur la Terre sans raison. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

 **En réponse à L.L.P :** J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au processus de création des Horcruxes et, bien entendu, la théorie du jeu entre Eros et Thanatos ne fonctionne que dans cette fic (ou plutôt dans _l'univers_ dans lequel se déroule cette fic). Cette idée n'a qu'une valeur d'hypothèse et il faut bien comprendre qu'elle n'a été vérifiée ni par Tom, ni par Harry, étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas fouiné dans la Réserve : elle est peut-être fausse. Peur-être que dans cet univers, il y a plusieurs manières de créer des Horcruxes. Le canon suggère effectivement qu'il faille un sort ou un rituel pour créer un Horcruxe et que la fragmentation de l'âme puisse se faire après le meurtre, à froid. Ainsi, le premier Voldemort a sûrement créé ses Horcruxes de façon tout-à-fait classique et je l'imagine bien tuer Mimi Geignarde sans rien éprouver. Mais le Tom Riddle éduqué par Harry, bien qu'il ait le même destin que son prédécesseur, n'est pas foncièrement un super-méchant. Sache en tout cas que j'assume cette vision fantaisiste des Horcruxes car elle est en harmonie avec mon petit twist final. En ce qui concerne Herpo l'Infâme, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il ait cherché et trouvé un moyen de se protéger des yeux du Basilik. Après tout, il n'a pas vraiment créé l'espèce Basilik comme on crée du maïs OGM, il a seulement réussi à en faire naître un ! Je suppose que le simple fait de parler Fourchelangue et donc de pouvoir contrôler le Basilik est suffisant pour échapper au regard mortel du serpent. Merci pour tes commentaires protestataires, c'est chouette que tout le monde n'adhère pas aux étranges phénomènes de cette histoire. J'espère toutefois qu'elle te plait :)

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Barjow & Beurk (1945-1946 / 18-19 ans)**

 **Chapitre 11 : Tu as la vie devant toi**

* * *

Harry marchait à grands pas, s'attirant les regards intrigués et légèrement craintifs des quelques élèves qui traînaient encore dans les couloirs.

Qu'est-ce que Tom Riddle faisait dans cette partie-là du château, la veille de son départ définitif de l'école ? N'aurait-il pas du être en train de faire ses affaires au calme dans son dortoir ou de banqueter une dernière fois avec sa bande dans le bureau de Slughorn ?

Personne n'osa cependant l'interpeller pour lui demander où il se rendait. Même s'il était plus sociable qu'auparavant, il dégageait toujours cette dangereuse aura qui semblait dire « Ne pas déranger ». Et puis, comment ne serait-ce que _l'appeler,_ alors qu'il refusait qu'on utilise son nom et que le pseudonyme qu'il s'était forgé était aussi laid que grotesque ?

Qui pourrait nommer un si charmant jeune homme « Voldemort » ?

Devant le griffon de pierre, Harry se rappela soudain qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe en vigueur. A l'instar de la majorité des élèves, Tom Riddle ne montait que très rarement dans le bureau directorial. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé devant la gargouille remontait à la fin de sa cinquième année, le jour où il était venu dénoncer Hagrid. Harry ne s'en était toujours pas pardonné et, dès qu'il sortait dans le parc, son regard était attiré par la cabane du garde-chasse.

– _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ _,_ tenta-t-il.

A son grand étonnement, le gardien tourna sur lui-même, révélant l'escalier en colimaçon qui n'attendait qu'eux pour se mettre en branle.

 **xXx**

 _Cet homme est si peu prudent que c'en est presque de la provocation,_ pensa Tom en toquant à la porte du bureau de Dippet.

 _De quoi devrait-il avoir peur ?_ lui demanda Harry.

 _N'importe quel Directeur sensé changerait son mot de passe une ou deux fois par an, cela me semble évident,_ répondit Tom. _Son bureau doit regorger d'artefacts anciens et précieux, il serait stupide de laisser la possibilité à n'importe quel élève d'y accéder. Pourquoi sommes-nous là, d'ailleurs ?_

 _Tu verras bien._

– Entrez ! dit le professeur Dippet.

La gorge serrée par une étrange impatience, Tom ouvrit lentement la porte. Harry qui était toujours si réticent à faire quoique ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire les avait traînés chez Dippet alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore fini de faire leur valise, alors qu'ils prenaient le train pour Londres le lendemain.

Pour quelle raison se trouvaient-ils là ? Était-ce encore un de ces événements dont Harry avait connaissance ? Mais Harry n'était habituellement pas très enclin à affronter leur Destin, il cherchait plutôt à l'éviter. Il n'allait donc rien se passer d'effroyable. Pas de mort, pas de sang, pas d'objets à la valeur inestimable mystérieusement dérobés, songea Tom avec regret. Pas d'Horcruxe. C'aurait pourtant été une belle manière de clore sa scolarité, un acte qui aurait marqué l'avènement d'un mage noir encore plus puissant que Grindelwald.

 _Je me demande pourquoi ma première incarnation était venue voir Dippet la veille de son départ, si ce n'était pas pour lui emprunter quelques reliques. Enfin, je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, car Harry me connaît mieux que moi-même. Peut-être est-il le véritable héros de ma vie et moi un simple spectateur. Après tout, c'est lui qui_ _mène mon histoire et me la raconte. Il en sait même le dénouement. Mais comment pourrais-je_ finir, _si je suis immortel ?_

– Monsieur Riddle, quel plaisir ! s'exclama le professeur Dippet en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il donna un coup de baguette et les plumes, encriers et rouleaux de parchemins qui encombraient auparavant son bureau s'ordonnèrent immédiatement par taille et par couleur. Malgré les sept années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard, Tom, tout comme Harry, s'étonnait encore parfois du naturel avec lequel les sorciers de naissance utilisaient leurs pouvoirs magiques. Ils ne regardaient même pas leurs baguettes et les formules sortaient de leurs bouches sans qu'ils n'y pensent vraiment. La magie n'était pas en dehors de leurs corps mais à l'intérieur, comme un murmure familier et audible par eux seuls.

– Je... hésita Tom, en pensant « Un coup de main, peut-être ? »

– Le professeur Têtenjoy partant à la retraite, j'aurais souhaité candidater pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur, dit Harry d'une voix assurée, tandis que son autre âme exprimait mentalement son étonnement.

Eux, professeur de Défense ? Harry, sûrement, mais lui, Tom, se voyait plutôt enseigner les Forces du Mal _tout court._

– Ho, dit doucement Dippet. Je crains que vous ne soyez un peu trop jeune pour...

– Nous n'avons pas encore les résultats mais je vous assure que j'aurai mon diplôme ! s'exclama Tom, soudain très agité.

 **xXx**

C'était donc à cela que Harry pensait ! S'ils étaient engagés en tant que professeur, ils n'auraient pas à quitter Poudlard le lendemain. Ils pourraient s'y installer définitivement. En quelques secondes, Tom s'imagina une vie très plaisante au château.

Les classes ne l'occuperaient que quelques heures dans la journée. Il aurait accès, durant son temps libre, à toutes les ressources dont disposait l'école – et la Réserve était un endroit qui regorgeait d'ouvrages très intéressants.

Les élèves seraient certainement aussi peu instruits et intelligents que ses propres camarades mais il ne doutait pas de ses capacités à leur ouvrir les yeux sur le sens profond de la vie. Oui, il ferait un parfait professeur : charismatique, hypnotisant, flirtant avec les limites de la magie blanche qui était traditionnellement l'apanage de Poudlard.

Il commença à fantasmer du jour lointain où un jeune garçon brun aux yeux verts ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard et tomberait sous le charme de son mystérieux professeur de Défense. Et, dans le cas où il aurait lui-même élevé cette deuxième version de Harry, du jour où il l'aurait accompagné à King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express avec lui. Mais non, s'il adoptait le petit Harry, l'enfant serait probablement élevé au sein même du château !

Est-ce-que le premier Tom Riddle avait enseigné à Poudlard ? Cela ne semblait pas compatible avec le statut de méchant mage noir entouré de fidèles et d'Horcruxes. Non, il l'aurait su, si Voldemort avait été professeur de Défense. Harry n'était venu postuler que dans le but de se voir refuser le travail.

Leur séjour à Poudlard prendrait bien fin le lendemain.

 _Il savait que Dippet n'accepterait pas ma candidature mais il a respecté cet élément de mon histoire. Pourquoi diable tente-t-il soudain de reproduire la vie du premier Tom Riddle ? Que cherches-tu à faire, Harry, mis-à-part me donner de faux espoirs ?_

Oh, comme il désirait, désormais, vivre pour toujours à l'école ! Il aurait abandonné ses projets mégalos pour arpenter éternellement ces couloirs, il aurait trouvé un moyen, grâce à des études poussées, pour extraire Harry de leur corps sans avoir recours à des techniques illégales.

 **xXx**

– Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur Riddle, sourit Dippet après un instant de réflexion. Je puis vous assurer que tous les membres du jury ont été positivement étonnés par votre maîtrise de la magie. Cependant, la tradition veut qu'il y ait un écart d'âge d'au moins cinq ans entre les septièmes années et les professeurs – pour des questions de maturité et d'éthique. Après le regrettable incident de juin 1943, nous ne voudrions pas qu'un nouveau scandale éclate au sein de notre école.

– Je n'aurai qu'à revenir, proposa Tom. J'attendrai cinq ans, et je reviendrai.

La perspective de devoir patienter cinq années pour retrouver son château ne lui faisait pas peur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cinq ans, quand on était immortel ?

– Si je suis encore Directeur à ce moment-là, il ne fait aucun doute que vous serez le bienvenu à Poudlard ! dit le Professeur Dippet, avec un air soulagé.

– Merci, Professeur. Je vous présente mes excuses pour vous avoir importuné – j'ai agi sur un coup de tête, je l'avoue. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

– Allons, Monsieur Riddle, je vous en prie. J'ai été très surpris d'apprendre que vous ne vous étiez pas rendu aux rendez-vous organisés par le Professeur Slughorn pour vous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un sorcier aussi brillant que vous n'était pas intéressé par... Enfin, me voilà rassuré, vous vous destiniez à l'enseignement !

Le Directeur tapa des mains avec ravissement et quelques étincelles scintillèrent quelques instants dans les airs.

– C'est cela. Je ne souhaite pas faire carrière au Ministère. Bonne nuit, Professeur. Je vous présente encore mes excuses,

– A bientôt, Monsieur Riddle et bonne continuation, le salua Dippet, avant de retourner à ses papiers, manifestement satisfait.

 _Pourquoi semblait-il si soulagé ?  
_

 _Dumbledore a du le mettre en garde contre toi,_ l'informa Harry.

 _Que me veut Dumbledore ?_ se demanda Tom pour la énième fois _. Il y a d'autres mages noirs bien plus puissants et menaçants que moi pour l'instant et il ne fait rien contre eux. Je commence à douter qu'il provoque un jour Grindelwald en duel._

 _Cela ne saurait tarder. Avant la fin de l'année, Nurmengard comptera un prisonnier de plus._

Tom se rappela soudain d'une annonce énigmatique de Harry, au tout début de leur quatrième année, qui trouvait enfin une explication.

 _Tu avais dit que Nurmengard aurait son utilité, que la prison accueillerait un prisonnier important. C'était donc à cela que tu te référais. Avec tes connaissances, on pourrait parier aux courses. On pourrait devenir riche.  
_

 _Tu es un être beaucoup trop intéressé pour être intègre,_ ronchonna Harry en songeant aux déboires de Biff Tannen dans la saga des _Retour vers le Futur._

 _Qui est Biff Tannen ? Et qu'est-ce que donc que ça,_ Retour vers le Futur _?_

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Le lendemain matin, Tom prit le Poudlard Express, comme tout le monde et comme à chaque fin d'année scolaire mais, pour la première fois, il ne ressentit aucune peine à l'idée de revenir à Londres. Il n'avait ni à songer à la vieille chambre humide et nue qui l'attendait à l'orphelinat ni à se préparer à prendre le bus pourri qui l'y amènerait.

Il était terriblement libre. Il pouvait, après tout, faire tout ce qu'il voulait de sa vie sans que quiconque, hormis sa conscience, ne lui demande des comptes. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le quai 9 ¾, souhaita un bon vent aux idiots qui se tortillaient autour de lui et plongea, ivre, dans un monde de liberté et d'indépendance.

Il était cependant un être relativement raisonnable – du moins, Harry l'était – et il choisit de reporter ses désirs d'aventure afin de se trouver tout d'abord un toit pour la nuit. Harry lui ayant raconté avoir séjourné, un été, quelques temps au Chaudron Baveur, c'est par cette auberge-là que Tom commença.

– Bonjour, Monsieur... Vous êtes un étudiant de Poudlard, c'est ça ? demanda Tom le barman, en le dévisageant.

Se rappelait-il de la manière assez brusque avec laquelle un gamin solitaire l'avait rembarré plusieurs années auparavant, alors qu'il avait simplement voulu l'aider ? Trouvait-il le visage délicat de Tom anormalement familier ? Lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'accueillir des clients de toutes sortes et de tout horizon, pourquoi observait-il ses yeux avec tant d'insistance ?

– Je viens de terminer mes études, l'informa l'ancien Serpentard. Je souhaiterais louer une de vos chambres pour... disons, une semaine ?

– Bien sûr, Monsieur. Il me faudra un formulaire de Gringotts.

– Je ne peux pas vous fournir cela.

– C'est la procédure, il...

Tom était déjà dans la cour donnant accès au Chemin de Traverse, quand Harry cria merci par dessus son épaule. Il songea un instant à réprimander son ami pour son manque de savoir-vivre puis se souvint que Tom n'était plus un enfant, qu'il était désormais plus âgé que lui.

Tom, de toute manière, n'aurait certainement pas prêté attention de ses remontrances, étant donné qu'il était trop excité par la perspective de mettre les pieds à Gringotts pour la première fois de sa vie. Harry avait toujours refusé qu'ils s'y rendent, de peur que Tom découvre qu'il n'y avait aucun coffre au nom de Harry Potter.

 **xXx**

Tom ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment pour quelle raison Harry lui avait caché qu'il venait du futur. S'il lui avait révélé ce détail plus tôt, cela leur aurait évité tant de disputes et de malentendus... Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout non plus et d'autres questions avaient germé dans l'esprit de Tom après les révélations faites dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Voldemort avait tué les parents de Harry et beaucoup de ses proches, certes. N'était-ce toutefois pas bizarre que Harry se soit retrouvé tant de fois en face à face avec lui ? Grosses coïncidences, tout de même, qu'il ait été présent au moment où Voldemort avait failli obtenir la pierre philosophale, au moment où son Horcruxe de Journal avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, au moment où il était revenu à la vie dans le cimetière, au moment où il avait saccagé le Ministère de la Magie, au moment où son fidèle et traître de Mangemort avait tué Dumbledore.

Il semblait manquer quelque chose dans cette histoire. Tous les éléments étaient là – le Véritaserum n'autorisait aucun mensonge – mais il manquait un lien logique pour les rendre cohérents. Tom n'avait peut-être pas posé les bonnes questions. Mais connaître les réponses n'étaient pas sa priorité : il était jeune et très libre.

Après avoir ouvert un compte à Gringotts et y avoir déposé les quelques gallions qu'il avait en poche, Tom demanda à remplir le formulaire de prélèvement automatique qui lui permettrait de louer sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Son Gobelin refusa net, affirmant que son coffre était beaucoup trop vide pour cela.

– Les sorciers ne comprennent pas qu'il faut un coffre bien rempli pour acheter la confiance d'un Gobelin, lui dit-il.

– Alors, je vais faire un emprunt. Mettez cent gallions dans mon coffre, donnez-moi ce formulaire et je vous rembourserai.

Le banquier lui sourit narquoisement.

– Les sorciers ne comprennent pas qu'il faut un coffre bien rempli pour emprunter à un Gobelin.

 **xXx**

 _Ces créatures sont incroyablement méfiantes,_ s'énerva Tom en quittant la banque, délesté du peu d'or qu'il lui restait. _Comment ton coffre a-t-il pu être rempli à ras bord, de ton vivant ?_

 _Mes parents m'avaient laissé beaucoup d'argent,_ grinça Harry.

 _Il est bien dommage que tu ne sois pas encore né, nous aurions pu vivre comme des princes, avec un accès à ton coffre._

 _Mais je ne suis pas encore né et la seule clef que nous possédons ne protège pas grand chose._

 _Heureusement que tu es là pour nous rappeler que nous sommes libres, puissants et_ pauvres.

 _Nous devons trouver un travail avant la nuit, Tom._

Merlin savait combien il ne voulait pas travailler à Barjow & Beurk. L'endroit lui inspirait la plus profonde répugnance et ce n'était clairement pas un établissement qui ramènerait Tom sur le droit chemin des papillons et des arcs-en-ciel. Mais Harry avait faim et ils avaient besoin d'oseille.

Pourquoi se compliquerait-il la vie à chercher un travail honnête, alors que sa connaissance du premier Voldemort lui offrait un job sur un plateau d'argent ? Harry ne céda pourtant pas à la paresse et proposa à Tom de faire le tour des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, dans l'espoir que l'une d'elle accepte de leur offrir un emploi.

En fin d'après-midi, en plus d'être affamé, Harry était totalement découragé.

 _SI le magasin de Fred et George existait déjà, on aurait un toit et un stage,_ songea-t-il, avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de cette pensée.

L'idée que les jumeaux Weasley acceptent Voldemort comme stagiaire était absolument invraisemblable. Par Merlin, un de leurs produits s'appelait « U-No-Poo ».

 **xXx**

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la pluie qui commençait à tomber ou de son estomac qui grondait comme le ciel, mais il fut soudain submergé par une vague de déprime. Fred était mort. C'était il y avait si longtemps, dans une autre vie, mais ce n'était pas encore arrivé dans celle-ci. Fred allait naître puis mourir. Mais il n'était pas une exception. La finitude était le sort de tous les êtres vivants, peut-être leur seul point commun.

Harry n'avait jamais voulu être immortel mais il comprenait désormais pourquoi l'élixir de longue vie fascinait tant de sorciers. La mort arrivait d'un coup, ridiculisant la croyance présomptueuse qu'a l'homme d'avoir un but et un destin à accomplir. Une formule magique et n'importe qui se transformait en un amas de chair pourrissante.

Oh ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour précipiter la fin des hommes en les tuant, certes, mais Harry n'arrêtait pas de marchander avec son sens moral. Mimi Geignarde et les Riddle seraient morts, tôt ou tard. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu. Et pourquoi se sentirait-il coupable d'avoir tué des personnes qui, dans sa première vie, avaient déjà été mortes depuis longtemps ?

Il étouffait aussi sa culpabilité sous un fort sentiment d'irréalité. Tout cela ne pouvait pas exister. Il n'avait pas réellement tué la petite Gryffondor et les trois Moldus. Il avait mimé l'acte, comme un acteur qui commet le même meurtre à chaque fois que la vidéocassette est rembobinée. Même Hepzibah Smith était déjà morte, alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore rencontrée. Comment pourrait-on mourir plusieurs fois ?

Cependant, il se rendit vite compte que ses arguments étaient faits de carton. Quand viendrait le moment, parviendrait-il à tuer les personnes qu'il avait chéries dans sa première vie, sous prétexte qu'elles étaient déjà morte une fois ? Serait-il déjà trop aliéné pour ressentir quelque chose ou, au contraire, serait-il sujet à une telle souffrance que le peu d'âme qu'il lui resterait tomberait en poussière ?

 **xXx**

 _Sais-tu ce qu'a fait mon prédécesseur après Poudlard ? Pour devenir un mage noir crédible, il a du lui falloir de l'or, et il n'a pas pu être assez fou pour cambrioler Gringotts. Mon estomac est vide._

 _Mais tu n'as jamais ni faim ni sommeil,_ observa Harry avec un sourire, l'image de trois adolescents inconscients agrippés aux écailles d'un dragon malade ayant dissipé son mal-être.

Parfois, il se demandait si toutes les choses illégales qu'il avait faites dans son ancienne vie n'étaient pas plus _graves_ , tout compte fait, que ce que Tom Riddle lui-même avait fait pour le moment.

 _Mais toi, tu as faim et sommeil. Mange cette pomme, je l'avais gardée au-cas-où. Et trouvons-nous un coin à l'abri de la pluie pour cette nuit, nous chercherons un logis et un emploi demain._

Tom se leva et observa l'artère marchande, s'attendant à voir apparaître un pont sous lequel installer un campement ou amarrer une péniche peu étanche. Mais bien qu'il soit orphelin et sans le sou, il n'était pas le personnage principal d'un roman de Dickens et dut se résoudre à s'asseoir sous un escalier. La liberté lui saillait mal.

Harry n'y tint plus. Il croqua dans sa pomme avec hargne, jeta le trognon par terre, força Tom à se lever et s'engagea hardiment dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il n'avait jamais travaillé, encore moins passé d'entretien d'embauche. S'il avait été dans son ancien corps, il aurait pu abuser de sa cicatrice pour obtenir n'importe quel poste. Manque de pot, dans sa deuxième vie, il était Tom Riddle, gamin pour le moment anonyme, n'ayant pas encore officiellement ses ASPICS et dont le nom n'impressionnait que les élèves de Poudlard. Et ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard.

 _C'est ici qu'a travaillé le jeune Lord Voldemort,_ indiqua le Survivant en poussant la porte de Barjow  & Beurk.

En voyant son beau visage, les deux compères antiquaires l'embauchèrent sans demander à voir son Curriculum Vitae. Un gars aussi mignon, c'était toujours utile.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Les mois suivants furent durs mais curieusement satisfaisants. Ce n'était pas un travail de rêve mais ce n'était pas non plus ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu. Dans les années 40, Barjow & Beurk était un simple magasin douteux qui ne jouissait pas encore de la mauvaise réputation qu'il aurait à l'époque de Harry. Ce qui ferait la réussite de l'enseigne, c'était son commerce avec les Mangemorts, un groupe qui ne se formerait que des années plus tard.

 _Ou jamais,_ espérait Harry.

Bref, être employé à Barjow & Beurk était aussi palpitant que travailler dans n'importe quel commerce : nettoyer, accueillir les clients, gérer les stocks et regarder passer les gens dans la rue. Mais Harry et Tom ne s'ennuyaient pas tellement car ils avaient, à la fin de chaque journée, ce sentiment nouveau et exaltant d'avoir fait quelque chose d'utile et d'avoir mérité leur salaire. Tous les deux adoraient l'impression d'autonomie que leu procurait leur premier emploi.

Muni de son contrat chez Barjow & Beurk, Tom avait pu obtenir un prêt de dix Gallions, avec lequel il s'était offert une nuit unique au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait quitté l'auberge le lendemain, scandalisé par les prix pratiqués – mais il fallait dire que le pub avait le monopole du Chemin de Traverse.

La mort dans l'âme, Harry avait accepté qu'ils louent une des chambres délabrées qui abondaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Pour une poignée de Mornilles par semaine, Tom et lui avaient obtenu leur premier chez-eux, à quelques pas du magasin.

Une routine s'installa rapidement et elle avait presque l'air d'une vie de couple. Bien entendu, ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble, que ce soit à l'orphelinat ou à Poudlard. Ce qui était nouveau, cependant, c'était l'absence de colocataires. Leurs voisins étaient discrets et malpolis et ça leur allait très bien, car eux-mêmes étaient trop occupés à savourer leur liberté et leur jeunesse.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Un matin d'Août, alors que Tom était désormais officiellement diplômé et qu'il appréciait finalement son quotidien tranquille, qui correspondait plus à son tempérament que le vacarme caractéristique de Poudlard, l'école se rappela à lui sous la forme d'un article de journal.

Un portrait de Grindelwald s'étendait sur la première page des _Chevaliers Noirs_ , le seul quotidien à disposition dans son Bed & Breakfast.

– « Grindelwald déloyalement battu par Dumbledore », lut Tom d'un ton dubitatif. « Albus Dumbledore, professeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, attaque le valeureux Grindelwald dans la nuit du 16 août. Le duel fait rage pendant de longues heures mais aucune chance n'est laissée à celui qui s'était donné pour mission de rétablir l'honneur des sorciers et des Sang-Purs. »

 _Déloyalement, mon cul,_ grogna aussitôt Harry.

 _Les patrons ne doivent pas être enchantés par la nouvelle,_ commenta Tom _. En attendant, tu avais tort._

 _Comment ça ? Je t'ai dit que Dumbledore vaincrait Grindelwald, et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _Je ne conteste pas ce point,_ dit Tom, en reposant le journal sans l'avoir ouvert, car Harry lui raconterait l'histoire avec certainement plus d'objectivité qu'un obscur rédacteur des _Chevaliers Noirs. Par contre, tu avais dit que je n'apprendrais pas sa défaite dans un article de journal._

 _Je me suis trompé. J_ _'étais persuadé que Dumbledore le battrait plus tôt dans l'année, alors que tu étais encore à Poudlard,_ concéda Harry. _Content_ ?

Harry avait toujours pensé que le duel de Dumbledore et Grindelwald avait eu lieu avant que Tom Riddle ne passe ses ASPICS. Si ça avait été le cas, Dumbledore aurait pu se servir de sa victoire contre le mage noir pour mettre le futur Voldemort en garde. Il aurait pu lui dire, sans un mot, seulement en lui lançant un regard significatif : « Attention, Tom Riddle. Si je dois de nouveau battre un mage noir, ce sera ton tour ».

Mais, dans ce monde-ci, réalisa Harry, Tom ne craindrait pas Dumbledore car il savait déjà que le grand sorcier mourrait de la main de Severus Snape, fidèle et traître de Mangemort. Qui empêcherait donc Voldemort de s'attaquer à Poudlard ? S'il n'avait pas peur de Dumbledore, qui pourrait l'arrêter ?

 **xXx**

Avoir eu la preuve que les prémonitions de Harry n'étaient pas toujours exactes mit Tom de très bonne humeur et il se rendit au travail d'un pas léger. Barjow et Beurk n'étaient pas des sorciers faciles à vivre mais, ce jour-là, il se plierait à leurs ordres sans rouspéter. S'ils le lui demandaient, il transplanerait sur l'île de Pâques et leur en ramènerait trois statues, sans même les miniaturiser.

– Mauvaise nouvelle, hein ? le salua Beurk, en désignant un exemplaire des _Chevaliers Noirs_ qui traînait sur le comptoir. Je veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes aujourd'hui, petit. Alors tu vas rentrer chez toi, enfiler ta plus belle tenue et après tu reviens me voir. J'ai une mission pour toi.

D'ordinaire, Tom se serait, du moins mentalement, plaint de la manière avec laquelle Beurk lui parlait. Mais il était dans de très bonnes dispositions et monta les escaliers vers sa chambre en sifflotant dans sa tête.

Il constata, sans surprise, que leur penderie était désespéramment vide, mais cela n'entama pas son entrain. Il revêtit une de ses anciennes robes de Serpentard. La dernière fois qu'il en avait porté une remontait à un mois et demi auparavant seulement mais il ne s'y sentait plus à l'aise. En s'observant dans le miroir, il eut l'impression d'être déguisé et jeta sur le lit la cravate aux couleurs de son ancienne Maison.

 _Tu es beau,_ le rassura Harry.

 _Je vieillis,_ soupira Tom, en touchant la peau légèrement rugueuse de ses joues. _Je ne suis définitivement plus adolescent. Et ne me dis pas que j'ai la vie devant moi._

 _Tu as la vie devant toi,_ plaisanta Harry, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son autre, avant de le mettre en marche. _Mais quel genre de vie..._

 **xXx**

De retour au magasin, Tom apprit qu'il devait se rendre chez une riche Sang-Pur, qui prétendait descendre de Helga Poufsouffle, et lui acheter un de ses trésors pour la plus petite somme de Gallions possible.

– Écoute-la parler, montre-lui ton corps délicat sous tous ses angles s'il le faut mais reviens avec quelque chose de valeur – je te fais confiance pour évaluer le prix qui va bien mais tu connais la politique de la maison.

Harry geignit malgré lui à la pensée de rencontrer Hepzibah Smith. Beurk sembla interpréter le bruit assez immonde que fit sa gorge comme une invitation à se plaindre.

– Ouais, les temps vont être durs pour nous, maintenant que Grindelwald n'est plus dans le tableau. Les gens du Ministère vous commencer les perquisitions chez ses sympathisants. J'aimerais récupérer ce que je peux avant que des petits bijoux me filent sous le nez. Ha, misérable vie que celle d'un malhonnête antiquaire !

Harry se rappelait de la fameuse armure gobeline que Caractacus Beurk avait tant convoitée mais bien plus encore de deux autres trésors de Hepzibah Smith : la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard. Le Survivant contrôla sa panique en se répétant que la riche Sang-Pur n'avait pas été empoisonnée dès la première visite de Riddle, qu'il était trop tôt pour abandonner tout espoir. Il avait conscience que son optimisme le tuerait.

Tom prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et entra dans la cheminée de Barjow & Beurk sans un regard pour son patron.

– Tu comptes aller où, comme ça ? Je t'ai pas donné son nom, ricana Beurk.

– Chez Hepzibah Smith ! s'exclama Tom en jetant la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre.

Juste avant que les flammes ne verdissent, il surprit le regard ahuri de son patron. Puis, il fut comme aspiré par un immense aspirateur intergalactique.

 **xXx**

Après avoir fugitivement traversé mille cheminées inconnues, Tom arriva brutalement dans une pièce sans lumière. Il trébucha mais ne réussit pas à tomber par terre car la surface au sol devait équivaloir à celle d'un timbre poste. Le visage écrasé contre le mur, il tâtonna autour de lui pour ne rencontrer que des parois froides.

Qui avait eu l'idée de foutre une cheminée dans une minuscule pièce nue et noire ? Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé d'adresse ?

Il attrapa sa baguette et tenta de transplaner mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Par dépit, il lança un _Lumos_ qui ne lui révéla pas grand chose de plus que ce que ses mains aveugles avaient pu lui apprendre. Dans leur cellule, il n'y avait pas de porte. Et, bien entendu, il n'avait pas de Poudre de Cheminette pour faire demi-tour.

 _Tu as bien dit qu'elle s'appelait Hepzibah Smith, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je ne l'ai pas dit, je l'ai pensé et tu as pris tout seul la résolution de prononcer son nom,_ Harry crut bon de rectifier. _Mais non, on n'a pas pu se tromp–_

– Qui est Monsieur ? couina une voix étouffée, derrière le mur.

– Je suis Tom Riddle, se présenta immédiatement Tom sans laisser transparaître son soulagement.

Il ne mourrait pas dans un cagibi sans issue ni aération, où il n'y avait même pas assez de place pour se masturber. Où qu'il ait débarqué, une âme charitable allait lui donner un coup de main.

– Je travaille pour Barjow & Beurk. Je devais rencontrer Madame Hepzibah Smith mais...

La créature derrière le mur détala à petits pas pressés.

 _Il est parti !_ s'exclama Tom, en écoutant le bruit de pas s'éloigner. _Il est parti sans me laisser finir !_

 _Arrête un peu ton cirque,_ dit Harry avec amusement, maintenant qu'il était certain de ne pas être en danger. _Et ce n'est pas « il » mais « elle »._

 _Parce que tu sais distinguer le sexe des Elfes de Maison au timbre de leurs voix ?_

 _Non, mais..._ hésita Harry. _Je la connais. Elle s'appelle Hokey. Elle va nous sortir de là._

 _Tu la connais,_ répéta Tom, d'un ton suspicieux.

 _Je–_

– Monsieur, excusez Hokey, couina de nouveau la voix derrière le mur. La maîtresse vous attend dans le petit salon, suivez Hokey, Monsieur.

 **xXx**

L'Elfe claqua des doigts et le mur qui la séparait de Tom disparut. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, s'attendant à être aveuglé par la lumière soudaine, après sa quarantaine dans le noir, mais il n'en fut rien. Le couloir où Hokey et lui se tenaient, sans être vraiment sombre, était peu éclairé. Les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient entièrement tapissés d'un velours épais et rouge, qui transpirait l'opulence et le mauvais goût. De nombreux portraits lui jetèrent des regards mauvais tandis qu'il suivait Hokey jusqu'au petit salon.

La pièce ressemblait beaucoup à une version circulaire du couloir, les meubles, les canapés et les babioles en plus. Une énorme meringue colorée se tenait au milieu et Tom mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une personne.

Hepzibah Smith était comme dans le souvenir de Harry : une vieille et riche sorcière, au visage insolemment fardé, portant une perruque rousse, une robe beaucoup trop bouffante et des souliers brillants qui boudinaient ses pieds. Elle puait la vanité mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un élan de sympathie pour elle. Cette personne allait mourir en buvant du thé empoisonné.

– Bonjour, dit Tom, dès qu'il se fut remis de sa surprise. Je m'appelle Tom Riddle. Je travaille pour Barjow & Beurk. Permettez-vous... ?

Il s'approcha, s'inclina et donna le baise-main à son hôte, tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de témoigner tant de considération à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Harry, ni même d'initier un contact physique avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Mais une force mystérieuse lui avait murmuré de flatter la vieille sorcière, la même force qui lui avait soufflé, plus de deux ans auparavant, que Slughorn détenait des informations sur les Horcruxes.

Il n'était pas en train de perdre son temps et il n'avait pas souillé ses lèvres pour rien. Il pouvait tirer quelque chose de sa rencontre avec Hepzibah Smith, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec son travail chez Barjow & Beurk. Mais quoi ? Si seulement le chuchotement était plus audible !

– Ho, jeune homme, vous avez bien plus de manière que ce Monsieur Beurk, je vous l'accorde, s'écria Hepzibah en s'éventant de la main. Asseyez-vous là, je vous écoute.

Elle-même se laissa tomber en arrière et Hokey claqua les doigts de justesse pour faire avancer un fauteuil sous son volumineux arrière-train. Tom prit place sur un tabouret et se mit à observer discrètement la pièce, à la recherche d'un artefact qui pourrait intéresser la boutique.

 **xXx**

Il comprit très vite que ce qui était exposé dans la pièce n'avait strictement aucune valeur. Les miroirs n'étaient pas vénitiens, les porcelaines n'étaient pas chinoises. Le bois des meubles n'était pas précieux et les grimoires exposés étaient trop neufs pour être des éditions originales. La plante qui agonisait à côté de lui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Les vêtements de la sorcière étaient beaux mais leurs tissus très communs. Tom avait d'ailleurs remarqué, en lui faisant le baise-main, que ses doigts gardaient les traces de bagues qu'elle ne portait pas.

La vieille Hepzibah Smith, quoique riche, semblait méfiante. Elle devait garder jalousement ses objets précieux et, compte tenu de son attitude, elle n'était pas sans savoir que les patrons de Tom s'y intéressaient de près.

Obtenir sa confiance serait un travail de longue haleine. Cela tombait bien : Tom Riddle aimait le challenge.

– Je suis tout juste diplômé de Poudlard, dit-il doucement, et Messieurs Barjow et Beurk ont eu la bonté de m'offrir mon premier emploi.

La sorcière l'observa d'un œil gourmand et nouveau, lorgnant sur sa robe d'école.

– Charmants sorciers, commenta-t-elle. Un peu insistants, cela dit.

Tom sourit de façon incertaine.

– A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils m'ont envoyé ici. Je suis désolé d'avoir cheminé jusqu'à chez vous sans prévenir. Peut-être ferais-je mieux de...

– Ho, ne soyez pas sot. Maintenant que vous êtes là, prenez donc un biscuit. Hokey, Hokey ?

L'Elfe se précipita vers eux, un plateau sur la tête et Tom se servit de bonne grâce. Sans hésiter une seconde, allant à l'encontre de sa raison, il croqua goulument dans le biscuit.

 _Je ne te savais pas aussi confiant,_ remarqua Harry, qui s'était fait étonnamment discret depuis leur entrée dans le petit salon.

 _J'ose espérer que, toi qui connais tout de mon futur, tu m'aurais averti si nous allions mourir en croquant dans un biscuit,_ répondit Tom.

– Délicieux, dit-il, en prenant soin de se lécher un doigt.

 _Heu, Tom,_ grinça Harry, en sentant avec effarement leur sexe se réveiller.

 _Ho, Harry, ne me dis pas que tu aimes quand je suce mon doigt.  
_

 _Arrête ça !_ s'énerva Harry mais il n'avait aucune crédibilité car des pensées peu chastes se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Il avait dix-sept ans et Tom n'en avait guère plus. Bien qu'ils aient tous les deux fait face à des moments difficiles, bien que leurs âmes soient déjà bien amochées pour leurs âges, ils étaient jeunes, inconscients et d'humeur joueuse.

Tout du long de sa conversation extraordinairement ennuyeuse avec Hepzibah Smith, Tom fit tout son possible pour rendre Harry fou. Alors que son hôte paraphrasait les _Chevaliers Noirs_ , il imaginait Harry étendu sur le piano à queue qui trônait derrière la sorcière. En buvant le thé haut de gamme qui lui fut servi un peu plus tard, il caressa mentalement le pénis virtuel de son autre et leur sexe physique tressauta gaiement dans leur caleçon. Quand Hepzibah lui montra ses photos de jeunesse, il fit semblant de s'y intéresser mais était en réalité – ou en imagination – totalement ailleurs.

Résultat : quand il s'approcha de Hepzibah pour lui faire un baise-main d'au revoir, ses joues avaient rougi et sa main trembla légèrement. L'orgueilleuse sorcière gonfla la poitrine et se félicita de faire encore tourner la tête aux jeunes gens.

 **xXx**

– Quoi ? T'as rien pour nous ? s'exclama Beurk, quand Tom réapparut dans la cheminée du magasin, deux heures après son départ.

– Hepzibah n'est pas une cliente facile, susurra Tom. Mais elle m'a invité à revenir après-demain. Je vous assure, Monsieur Beurk, que je ne reviendrai pas les mains vides.

Le patron fit un geste de la main pour dire « Bah, je te laisse faire, gamin ! ».

Tom tint parole. Deux jours plus tard, il revint avec un coffret ensorcelé, de ceux qui n'étaient ni tout-à-fait licites ni tout-à-fait illicites mais qu'il était bon de ne pas avoir sur sa table de chevet si les autorités venaient à toquer à la porte. Beurk sembla très satisfait de son employé et il décida de lui offrir une promotion.

– Désormais, petit, tu passeras moins de temps à la boutique et tu iras chez certaines de nos clientes pour les délester de quelques perles. Ton salaire dépendra de tes talents. Plus tu ramèneras gros, mieux tu seras payé. Pigé ?

Ce nouveau poste plaisait plutôt bien à Tom et il ne s'ennuyait jamais car, quand une de ses clientes commençaient à lui courir sur le haricot, il avait toujours un Harry à taquiner.

Le Survivant se tenait tranquille la majorité du temps mais, quand ils se rendaient chez Hepzibah Smith, il était tellement aux abois que Tom hésitait avec agacement et amusement. Il ne lui demanda cependant pas ce qui allait arriver à l'insupportable sorcière. Il n'en avait rien à cirer de son sort – il supposait que Voldemort allait la tuer mais il ne comprenait pas bien pour quelle raison. Le décès de la sorcière ne pourrait jamais provoquer de déchirure en son âme, aucun Horcruxe ne pourrait être créé par un tel acte.

Pourquoi donc Voldemort aurait-il assassiné cette femme, si ce n'était pas pour séparer son âme en deux pour la troisième fois ? La réponse était évidente : elle devait posséder quelque chose qu'il convoitait. Ainsi Tom supportait hebdomadairement les minauderies de Hepzibah tout en se distrayant avec des scenarii pornographiques homosexuels terriblement audacieux.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Un jour, Hepzibah l'invita à voir une armure forgée par les Gobelins, qu'elle gardait dans une pièce adjacente. Dès qu'il en parla à Beurk, ce dernier lui ordonna de l'arracher des mains de la sorcière.

– Une pièce de collection pareille... enfermée chez cette vieille peau... Elle serait bien mieux dans ma boutique et encore mieux chez un autre de mes clients ! Offre-lui en cinq cents Gallions. Je la revendrai facilement le double...

– Elle n'avait pas l'air disposé à s'en séparer, dit Tom.

– Me dis pas que t'es tombé sous son charme, gamin ? rit Beurk. Tiens, prends cette bourse et vas-y.

– J'y retournerai dans trois jours. Nous nous voyons toujours le jeudi à quatre heures.

– Fais comme tu le sens, mais reviens avec l'armure.

 **xXx**

Tom se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rapporter l'armure gobeline à ses patrons et qu'il ne pouvait pas cracher sur une telle somme d'argent. Il déposa donc les cinq cents Gallions à Gringotts, s'attirant le premier sourire de son banquier depuis qu'il avait ouvert son coffre, plus d'un an auparavant. Cela représentait il ne savait combien de mois, d'années de salaire. Difficile à dire car les prix étaient très instables depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry avait raison : les temps changeaient et il était temps qu'ils changent _eux aussi_.

Alors que, la veille, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de quitter son travail, il avait désormais l'intuition que ce n'était plus ce qui leur convenait. L'orphelinat, c'était du passé. Poudlard, c'était du passé. Barjow & Beurk, c'était en passe d'être du passé.

Mais quand il y pensait, toute sa vie ayant déjà été vécue par le premier Voldemort, elle était déjà entièrement du passé. Comme c'était angoissant de se dire que son futur était derrière lui !

Le seul élément nouveau, ce qui le poussait à poursuivre une existence dont les tenants et aboutissants avaient été déterminés bien avant sa naissance, c'était Harry Potter. Même si son prédécesseur avait accompli avant lui tout ce qu'il lui restait encore à fait, il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une deuxième conscience. C'était là son privilège à lui seul, la preuve qu'il n'était pas une copie mais aussi un original. Ho, il ferait tout pour Harry, car c'était à lui qu'il devait la vie, c'était ce détail-là qui faisait qu'il était unique.

Mais son bienfaiteur était, comme son habitude, bien peu sensible à ses déclarations passionnelles, obsédé qu'il était par des questions bassement matérielles comme le dépôt d'argent qui ne leur appartenait pas sur leur compte en banque.

 **xXx**

 _Il aurait suffi de travailler quelques années de plus et tu aurais obtenu ces cinq cents Gallions,_ soupira Harry, en attrapant le dentifrice et la brosse à dents sur le rebord de l'évier.

Tom frotta le miroir pour en enlever la buée.

 _Ho arrête, tu n'imagines quand même pas que Beurk les a honnêtement gagnés ? Ils nous seront bien plus utiles qu'à lui. Et toi, tu as fait bien pire. Quel gamin de douze ans concocte du Polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Warren ?_

 _Okay, va pour l'argent,_ admit Harry, même s'il pensa pour lui-même que la concoction du Polynectar, bien qu'illégale, avait été pour la bonne cause.

 _Draco Malfoy était innocent,_ lui rappela Tom.

 _Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Il avait tout du parfait coupable !_

 _Il n'avait que douze ans._

 _Certes, mais c'était un crétin,_ répliqua Harry. _S'il y a quelqu'un de mon ancienne vie que je ne regrette pas d'avoir laissé derrière moi...  
_

Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il avait bien moins envie de revoir que Malfoy. Comme c'était assez perturbant de se dire que la personne qui lui manquait le moins de sa première vie était aussi la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde dans sa seconde vie, il enchaîna sur autre chose :

 _Pourquoi voudrais-tu tuer Hepzibah ?_ se demanda-t-il à lui-même. _J'ai toujours cru qu'elle avait eu des gestes déplacés envers Voldemort mais c'est juste une vieille sorcière orgueilleuse. E_ _lle ne mérite pas de mourir._

 _Même si le premier Voldemort l'a assassinée, ce ne sera peut-être pas mon cas,_ rétorqua Tom. _Crois-tu que certaines personnes méritent de mourir ? Que certaines vies ont moins de valeur que d'autres ?_

 _Hum,_ réfléchit sérieusement Harry _. Je crois que toutes les vies sont sacrées. Du moins, toutes les vies innocentes._

Tom sourit largement. Même après tout ce temps en sa noire compagnie, son Harry restait un être si naïf, si...

 _Ne te fous pas de moi, s'il-te-plaît,_ maugréa Harry, en crachant dans le lavabo.

Mêlé à la mousse, il y avait un peu de sang. Il avait du frotter trop fort. Il ouvrit le robinet et regarda l'eau emporter avec elle toute trace de dentifrice et d'hémoglobine. S'il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir avalé du plâtre, il aurait pu douter de s'être réellement brossé les dents, tellement le lavabo était immaculé.

Les choses passaient sans s'arrêter et Hepzibah mourrait, tôt ou tard.

Tom ne commenta pas les pensées de son autre et referma le robinet.

 **xXx**

 _Crois-tu qu'il existe vraiment des personnes innocentes ?_ demanda-t-il en se mettant en pyjama. _Je suis persuadé que chacun est un diable en puissance, que nos ombres sont plus grandes que nos âmes._

 _Paradoxe temporel_ , soupira Harry, en se glissant sous la couette.

 _Pardon ?_

 _Oh rien, tu viens juste de citer un bout du chanson que j'avais dans la tête tout-à-l'heure._

 _Et qui est ?_

Stairway to Heaven _, la chanson la plus connue de Led Zeppelin. Elle passait tout le temps à la radio, mais la tante Pétunia ne l'a jamais laissée en entière. Elle disait que c'était une musique qui pervertirait le pauvre Dudley, une musique du démon.  
_

 _Le zeppelin de plomb... Je ne connais pas,_ dit Tom d'un ton déçu.

 _Ce serait inquiétant, ils se formeront à la fin des années 60._

 _Quand je t'aurais trouvé un corps, il faudra vraiment que je pense à exploiter tes talents divinatoires,_ plaisanta à moitié l'ancien Serpentard avant d'affirmer, avec sérieux : _Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucune envie de tuer Hepzibah. Cependant, j'aimerais bien lui dérober quelques objets.  
_

 _Tu ne sais même pas quoi,_ rit Harry, cynique, en essayant d'éteindre la lumière au bout de leur baguette.

– _Nox_ ! répétait-il pour la troisième fois quand Tom eut pitié de lui et murmura la formule à sa place.

La lumière s'éteignit sur le champ.

 _Je suis presque un Cracmol,_ s'attrista Harry.

Tom ne lui chuchota aucun mot de réconfort car il était en train de penser aux trésors de sa cliente.

 _Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'elle me cache, mais toi si. Oh, qu'est-ce que possède Hepzibah qui aurait pu pousser Voldemort à la tuer ? Pour quoi serait-il prêt à abandonner son travail et sa vie tranquille ?_

 _Comment sais-tu que Voldemort a démissionné, après avoir volé et assassiné Hepzibah ?_

 _Je le sais, c'est tout,_ dit Tom en se surprenant lui-même. _Je le sais car Voldemort, c'est moi._

« Tu n'es pas lui ! » voulut nier Harry, mais il ne réussit pas à le penser assez fort et les syllabes se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'un faible grommellement de protestation. Lui-même n'y croyait plus.

Tom s'endormit en songeant aux coffres que Hepzibah ne lui avait pas encore ouverts. Ho, comme il aurait aimé que le démon dans son oreille murmure plus fort pour lui dire quoi chercher ! Mais les souvenirs que Harry avaient du premier Voldemort étaient enfermés dans un endroit si reculé de leur esprit que même Tom, merveilleux Legimens, n'arrivait pas à y accéder.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Trois jour plus tard, Tom Riddle rendit sa dernière visite officielle à Hepzibah Smith. Il sonna à la porte et attendit quelques secondes que Hokey vienne lui ouvrir. Il n'avait jamais réutilisé le réseau de Cheminette pour se rendre chez Hepzibah, cette dernière lui ayant confié en gloussant, à la fin de leur première entrevue, que le passage dans la pièce sans lumière était un test que Tom avait brillamment réussi.

– Si ce que Hokey me rapporte du visiteur ne m'inspire pas confiance, je le laisse dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en sortir.

Tom ne voyait pas vraiment comment on pouvait s'échapper du cagibi sans défoncer les murs, ce que l'Elfe de Maison n'aurait certainement pas permis mais il avait poliment demandé :

– A quand remonte la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'est retrouvé coincé dans cette... pièce ?

– La semaine dernière, Tom. Un sorcier, vraisemblablement un voleur qui avait l'intention de chaparder quelques uns de mes joyaux, est resté là jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses amis ait l'idée sotte de cheminer à sa recherche.

– Et que leur est-il arrivé ?

– Ils sont morts. Etouffés l'un par l'autre. Il faut dire que cette pièce est assez étroite. Mais vous, Tom, je vous attends par la porte principale ! avait-elle dit en papillonnant des cils.

Tom entra dans le grand salon à la suite de Hokey. Harry surprit leur reflet dans un miroir sur pied et reconnut le grand jeune homme de la Pensine, celui du souvenir de Hokey. Terrible impression de déjà-vu !

Le costume noir à la coupe classique, les cheveux plus longs que du temps de Poudlard et les joues creusées : pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Harry pensa que ces changement allaient bien à Tom. Il paraissait plus séduisant que jamais.

 _Merci,_ sourit Tom.

– Je vous ai apporté des fleurs, dit-il à voix haute, en faisant apparaître des roses.

Hepzibah minauda stupidement et elle se mit à babiller. Tout se passait comme d'ordinaire mais Harry tressaillait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. La coupe et le médaillon, Hokey allait bientôt apporter la coupe et le médaillon...

 **xXx**

Tom ne pouvait contenir son excitation. Les objets que Hepzibah possédait, ceux dont il avait tant besoin pour extraire Harry de leur corps, ceux dont le démon murmurant lui parlait sans cesse, c'était ce jour-là que la sorcière allait les lui montrer. Tout dans l'attitude de Harry allait dans ce sens. Enfin ! La patience allait porter ses fruits, après un an de conversations futiles, il allait voir ce que Voldemort avait chipé à la vieille sorcière.

– Monsieur Beurk souhaite que je vous demande...

– Ho, assez de ce Monsieur Beurk ! s'écria Hepzibah en agitant sa petite main. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer que Monsieur Beurk n'a jamais vu. Etes-vous capable de conserver un secret, Tom ? Me promettez-vous de ne jamais révéler à Monsieur Beurk que je possède cet objet ? Il ne me laisserait plus jamais en repos s'il savait que je vous l'ai montré et je ne le vendrai pas, ni à Beurk, ni à personne d'autre ! Mais vous, Tom, vous l'apprécierez pour sa valeur historique et non pour le nombre de Gallions que vous pourriez en tirer...

Harry regarda la scène se dérouler d'une façon identique au souvenir de Hokey qui avait vu dans la Pensine. A chaque fois qu'il assistait à une scène à laquelle il avait déjà assisté en souvenir, il avait une curieuse impression d'irréalité. Comme aspiré hors du corps de Tom, il observa Tom flatter Hepzibah, Hepzibah glousser, les deux coffrets en cuir, posé l'un sur l'autre, traverser la pièce, portés à bout de bras par la pauvre Hokey.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait eu le même sentiment d'extériorité durant la dernière scène-Pensine, la discussion avec le Professeur Slughorn à propos des Horcruxes. Quel était le souvenir précédent ? S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était celui de Morfin Gaunt. Et encore avant ? Ho, cela remontait à tant d'années en arrière, c'était un souvenir de Dumbledore lui-même, celui de sa visite au petit Tom Riddle à l'orphelinat. Et le tout premier souvenir appartenait à Bob Ogden. Il montrait, bien avant la naissance de Tom, la vie lamentable des Gaunt.

Après le souvenir de Hokey, Dumbledore lui en avait-il montré beaucoup d'autres, durant leurs cours particuliers ? Non, il n'en restait qu'un, c'était celui de la visite de Voldemort à Poudlard, bien des années plus tard. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort attendrait tant de temps avant de quémander de nouveau le poste de Professeur de Défense ?

Tout à ses calculs et spéculations, Harry faillit louper le moment où Tom saisit la coupe de Poufsouffle dans les mains. Mais il réintégra leur corps à ce moment précis et vit, dans le reflet doré, deux petits éclats rouges qui n'avaient rien de pierres précieuses.

Il rit hystériquement en se faisant la remarque qu'il s'était déjà faite dans la Pensine : Hepzibah arborait la même expression avide que Tom, sauf que ce qu'elle fixait de ses yeux minuscules, c'était le beau visage de Voldemort.

 **xXx**

– … Et il paraît qu'elle possède touts sortes de pouvoirs mais je ne les ai jamais tous expérimentés, je me contente de la conserver ici, en sécurité...

Des pouvoirs, s'enthousiasma Tom. A n'en pas douter, c'était cet objet-là qu'il attendait depuis un an. Helga Poufsouffle était connue pour être loyale et impartiale, une sainte. Une coupe... Cela pouvait être une référence religieuse. Oui, la coupe où l'on boit le vin, qui est en réalité le sang du Christ, le Dieu-homme qui est mort sur une croix, l'homme-Dieu qui a ressuscité. Dans le Tarot, la coupe c'était la vie, l'eau et la mère, le principe à l'origine de tout. Et les chevaliers de la Table ronde n'avaient-ils pas cherché sans relâche le Graal ?

Ho, la coupe était symbole d'immortalité et d'abondance, mais elle était aussi un contenant, comme un vagin qui accueille un enfant. La coupe de Poufsouffle, n'était-ce pas une déesse qui peut porter en son sein un bébé qui n'est pas viable – une âme ?

Tom voulut caresser le blaireau gravé une seconde fois, comme pour s'imprégner de sa symbolique – agressivité positive, pouvoir de guérison mystique, persévérance et _mangeur de serpent_ – mais Hepzibah lui reprit la coup des mains pour la ranger dans son écrin.

Le sorcier dissimula difficilement son dépit. Comment allait-il faire pour lui soutirer la coupe ? L'objet était un indice vers la vérité, vers la réincarnation de Harry Potter. Il le sentait dans ses veines, il le sentait dans son âme. L'objet résonnait en lui comme un cœur à l'extérieur de son corps, comme un Horcruxe.

Il oublia pourtant la coupe au moment où Hepzibah ouvrit le second coffret. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il s'empara du médaillon de Serpentard et l'observa en le tenant à la lumière.

Une relique de Serpentard ! Comment était-ce possible que son hôte en possède une ? Le médaillon lui aussi semblait battre au bout de sa chaîne, ne demandant qu'à être porté contre la peau chaude d'une poitrine, plutôt que d'être conservé dans des coffrets, aussi somptueux soient-ils. Un médaillon, voilà un objet qui parlait à Tom. C'était une alliance, un signe d'appartenance à un dieu ou à un homme. C'était aussi un talisman protecteur ou encore un mémorial. Celui qui le porte pose son cœur sur la table, affichant autour de son cou le fait qu'il a un maître.

Et pourtant, un médaillon était aussi un lieu de cachette. Derrière le S ouvragé, était peut-être tapie une mèche de cheveux, une photographie ou peut-être que son secret était justement qu'il était vide...

Ho, comme les deux objets que Hepzibah lui montrait étaient opposés et complémentaires ! Tous deux n'avaient de sens qu'en tant que réceptacles. Mais quand l'une était ouverte et réceptive, l'autre était fermé comme un poing et petit comme une pierre.

– Il paraît que Beurk l'a acheté une femme en haillons qui semblait l'avoir volé sans avoir aucune idée de sa valeur...

 _Merope Gaunt,_ commenta Harry.

 _Je sais,_ dit Tom en serrant la chaîne du médaillon dans ses mains, ses jointures presque blanches. _Ce médaillon a appartenu à ma mère._

La coïncidence paraissait extraordinaire, presque ridicule. Mais sa vie ayant déjà été scénarisée, Tom accepta le rebondissement. Il était bon public. Il espérait seulement que le dénouement serait à la hauteur de ses attentes.

– Celui-là aussi, on lui attribue toutes sortes de pouvoirs mais là encore, je me contente de le garder bien à l'abri... l'informa Hepzibah, en tendant la main.

Tom lui rendit la relique avec amertume. Il se sentait soudain nu, comme si la sorcière lui avait arraché toute la peau en reprenant le médaillon. Hepzibah lui demanda s'il se sentait bien et scruta, inquiète, son visage, avant de lui proposer des sels de pâmoison.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

« Hepzibah Smith est morte deux jours après cette petite scène. », répétait un Dumbledore imaginaire dans la tête de Harry. « Hepzibah Smith est morte deux jours après cette petite scène. ».

 _Je ne la tuerai pas,_ soupira Tom en appuyant sur la sonnette, le lendemain de sa dernière visite officielle.

 _Pourquoi sommes-nous là si tôt ? Elle ne devrait mourir que demain,_ se demanda Harry, comme si Tom n'était pas intervenu.

 _Je ne souhaite pas la tuer,_ _ _seulement lui emprunter la coupe et le médaillon._ _ répéta Tom encore une fois _. Elle me les donnera de bonne grâce. Elle me lècherait les orteils, si je lui demandais.  
_

 _Je n'en suis pas certain. Je suis très bien dans ton corps, pourquoi chercher_ –

 _Tu ne voudrais pas, rien qu'une fois, me serrer contre toi ?_

Harry esquissa un mouvement mais Tom reprit le contrôle de leur corps avec une facilité déconcertante.

 _Tu ne peux plus rivaliser, ce corps, cette baguette... Ta presque-mort en début de septième année. Tu es un intrus, tu ne peux pas rester.  
_

 _Mais pour aller où ?_ demanda Harry avec inquiétude. _  
_

 _La coupe... Immortalité et abondance... Le médaillon... secret et protection... Ils nous aideront.  
_

 _Ne tue pas Hepzibah !_

 _Je ne la tuerai pas,_ promit Tom en saluant Hokey _. Comme je te l'ai dit, si elle me donne la coupe et le médaillon, je ne lui ferai aucun mal._

 **xXx**

 _Je vais la tuer !_ s'exclama Harry.

 _Non, tu ne vas pas la tuer. Mets-toi dans un coin de mon crâne et..._

 _C'est hors de question. Il doit y avoir une autre solution._

 _Ferme les yeux,_ lui ordonna Tom.

 _Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux, mes yeux sont les tiens._

 _Eloigne-toi, alors._

 _Mais je ne peux pas, je suis toi._

 _Et bien suis-moi._

 _NON !_ hurla Harry en luttant mais Tom était toujours plus fort.

 _Laisse-moi tranquille_ , dit l'ancien Serpentard en l'envoyant valser dans un coin de son crâne.

Harry se retrouva bien malgré lui recroquevillé sur lui-même. Impuissant, il ferma ses yeux mentaux, se coupa de la réalité mais il ne put ignorer le dégoût que Tom ressentit quand Hepzibah referma ses bras sur leur corps jeune et chaud.

 **xXx**

 _Je t'en supplie, reviens,_ lui demanda finalement Tom, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à essayer de faire bander son sexe mou comme un flan. _Pense à moi, pense à nous, Harry._ _Il faut que j'aie une érection. Il faut qu'elle me donne cette coupe et ce médaillon. Quand on aura exploré leurs pouvoirs, on pourra enfin se rencontrer. C'est un petit sacrifice._

Harry était au bord de la gerbe mais il s'exécuta. Tandis qu'il mobilisait toute sa force mentale pour imaginer une scène d'amour entre lui et Tom, il eut de terribles pensées qu'il ne réussit pas à se ôter de la tête.

 _Ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est pas mon corps qui va être souillé. Voldemort a mérité ces attouchements._

Si Tom l'entendit, il ne lui fit pas savoir et Harry se sentit encore plus coupable. Il délaissa ses pensées mauvaises et, sans un regard pour les seins magiquement refaits ou la bouche peinte de rouge, il invoqua à lui des images passionnelles. Il lécha virtuellement le corps tout entier de Tom, avec amour et détresse, et leur pénis physique commença à durcir.

– Ho, Tom, petit coquin, gloussa Hepzibah. Je ne pensais pas vous faire un tel effet...

Le sorcier plongea maladroitement dans son vagin lâche et mouillé qui ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec l'anus étroit et sec de son ami imaginaire. C'était comme se noyer. Il était en train de perdre sa virginité, lui qui avait fait le serment de rester physiquement puceau. Mais c'était une étape nécessaire pour atteindre son but et il ne ne chouinerait pas. Il avait vendu son corps : il lui restait sa fierté. Il était Voldemort.

Après de longues minutes de moiteur, Tom éjacula, sans penser à autre chose qu'aux reliques de Poufsouffle et Serpentard et à ce que Harry était mentalement en train de lui faire.

 **xXx**

Hepzibah ne tint pas parole. Peu après leurs ébats, elle l'amena dans son coffre mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre quand elle l'avait invité dans sa chambre, elle ne lui donna pas le médaillon et la coupe.

– Tom, voyons, notre relation intime était une simple douceur, une _faveur,_ minauda-t-elle. Tous ces cadeaux, toutes ces visites... croyez-vous que je n'avais pas non plus remarqué comment vous me regardez ? Vous n'êtes pas un de ces garçons de passe qui vendent leur corps contre quelques Gallions ou d'anciens objets. Restez donc cette nuit, nous reparlerons de ces reliques demain matin. Une vieille femme comme moi, séduire un beau jeune homme comme vous !

 _Je vais la tuer !_ s'écria Harry en cherchant à attraper leur baguette mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien être manchot.

Avant la tombée de la nuit, Tom avait lapé le clitoris de Hepzibah deux fois. Il lui avait massé les pieds. Il lui avait léché le cou, il lui avait tété les seins. Il n'avait pas réussi à la baiser de nouveau mais il passa la nuit serré contre des formes qui le répugnaient.

Le lendemain matin, la vieille sorcière semblait avoir tout oublié de sa promesse.

– Ho, Tom, vous me parlez encore de ces babioles ? Venez donc prendre un bain avec moi, gloussa-t-elle en faisant tomber sa nuisette.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Ce soir-là, coupe de Poufsouffle et médaillon de Serpentard en poche, Tom passa par Gringotts pour récupérer ses cinq cents Gallions et, en passant, tout le reste de son compte, au grand dam de son Gobelin. En vidant sa chambre à l'auberge, il se demandait vaguement si Hepzibah Smith était morte. Il espérait que oui, non pas pour lui-même, mais pour son autre âme. Tom survivrait à la souillure physique, mais Harry était dans un état de choc.

Ils ne mangèrent pas et attendirent que la lune monte haut dans le ciel avant de descendre les escaliers. Ils déposèrent la clef de leur ancienne chambre derrière le comptoir et disparurent dans la nuit.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 en ligne le 21 mars :** Dix années de voyage initiatique dont le canon ne dit presque rien :) Désolée pour les délais d'attente mais j'ai un mémoire à écrire ;_; Et les chapitres sont longs, ça compense, non ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot à propos du chapitre, mais aussi pour me dire ce que vous imaginez des dix années d'errance de Voldemort !

Et allez voir _Severus Snape & the Marauders _sur youtube, c'est vraiment excellent ! Promis, je ne suis pas financée par eux :)


	13. Le génie de la lampe

**Mayunaise le 21 mars 2016  
**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Ce chapitre parle de tatouage et comporte pas mal de smut. J'étais trop contente d'écrire du smut. Ça m'avait manqué. Ça change de l'écriture d'un mémoire. Je suis absolument pas désolée, ça m'a trop détendue :) ET C'EST LE PLUS LONG CHAPITRE DE LA FANFIC SO FAR.

 **Warning :** Une partie de ce chapitre a subi l'influence d'une fanfic de Cheryl Dyson, _In Pieces_ , qui m'a beaucoup marquée quand je l'ai lue, il y a plus d'un an. Draco, devenu un fantôme, entretient une relation déchirante et pleine d'angst avec Harry. Pas de plagiat, mes souvenirs en étant confus et mon respect pour cette auteure beaucoup trop grand, mais je lui dois l'idée d'une presque-corporéité source de désespoir. C'est vraiment une très, très bonne fanfic. **  
**

 **Précédemment :** Dippet refuse la candidature de Harry au poste de professeur de Défense. Tom travaille chez Barjow & Beurk. Hepzibah Smith lui fait croire qu'elle lui donnera le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle s'il couche avec elle, mais elle ne tient pas parole. Tom vole les deux artefacts, abandonne la vieille femme à son sort et part à l'aventure.

 **En réponse à** **Gabriel A.J :** Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'écrire une telle fin et je crois bien que Harry n'était pas vraiment en joie non plus. Bienvenue sur la fic et merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :) **  
**

**En réponse à Guest :** Je me tâte encore pour la composition des Mangemorts, mais il est certain que Snape sera de la partie. Un grand ennemi ? En quelque sorte oui, il ne tardera d'ailleurs pas à reparaître. Il est clair que les Gobelins ne sont pas très scrupuleux mais je me suis aussi toujours demandée si Voldemort avait un coffre à Gringotts. Houlala, tu excites mon imagination avec ta théorie paradoxale. Vacances et vie de couple, c'est presque le résumé du chapitre haha, mais NON il ne se passera rien avec la barbe de Dumbledore ! Je tiens juste à te mettre un peu en garde à propos de la longueur de cette fic, qui a dépassé la moitié, donc ne te projette pas trop loin dans le temps. Contente en tout cas que le fanfilm t'ait plu, il est canon et chouette. Et puis, merci encore pour cette méga-review dlmqt.

 **En réponse à L.L.P :** C'est rassurant, avec cette histoire d'Horcruxes je n'étais plus sûre de rien, même pas de moi-même haha. Merci pour ton message :) **  
**

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Voyage initiatique (1946-1953 / 19-26 ans)**

 **Chapitre 12 : Le génie de la lampe  
**

* * *

Tom aurait voulu garder les yeux fixés sur le dermographe qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa peau fraîchement rasée, mais le tatoueur lui fit signe de rester tranquille.

– Bouge pas, gamin. De toute façon, même si tu les vois pas, tu vas les sentir entrer, les aiguilles.

 _Certes,_ songea Tom en essayant de se calmer. _N'empêche que._

 _Tu es parfois si douillet,_ le taquina Harry.

 _Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi stoïque ?_ répliqua Tom, la main serrée sur la bague des Gaunt.

 _Tu déchire ton âme mais tu as peur de quelques piq_ –

La réponse de Harry se perdit dans un grognement mental car, sans crier gare, le tatoueur avait planté ses aiguilles dans leur torse et avait commencé à tirer ses lignes.

La machine ne dévia pas une fois de sa trajectoire, même quand Tom fut agité d'un tremblement involontaire, même quand ses pauvres pectoraux se contractèrent dans un réflexe de rejet. Le tatoueur continua son travail en faisant peu de cas des grimaces de son jeune client, essuyant les traînées de sang et d'encre comme il aurait nettoyé des pinceaux. Son métier était un métier d'art, répétait-t-il souvent à ses amis. Que son support soit vivant et sensible importait peu.

Parfois, quand il sentait la peau vraiment sèche, au point que ses gants glissaient mal, il pensait à passer un peu de vaseline sur la zone irritée. Tom soupirait alors de soulagement, la froideur du lubrifiant étant une bénédiction – de courte durée cela dit. Car le tatoueur relançait inévitablement sa machine infernale qui vrombissait, vrombissait, vrombissait en déposant de minuscules gouttes d'encre sous la peau piquetée.

Le sorcier était entièrement focalisé sur le mouvement qu'il était en train de réaliser, puis sur le suivant, puis sur celui d'après. Ses doigts gantés tiraient au maximum la peau fine et imberbe et, avec son dermographe, il traçait des lignes indélébiles qui avaient l'air de scarifications. D'un coup de chiffon, il faisait disparaître les lymphes, les exsudats sanguinolents et le trop-plein d'encre. De temps à autre, il changeait de position, appuyait sans façon son bras épais sur le ventre nu de Tom, lui demandait de ne pas respirer trop fort, et reprenait sa tache.

 **xXx**

Tom avait l'impression de se faire griffer et griffer sans relâche par un animal anormalement méthodique. A chaque fois que le tatoueur soulevait le dermographe – pour plonger les aiguilles dans les petits godets d'encre noire posés sur la table – la douleur décroissait et se faisait de plus en plus supportable, presque déjà comme un fantôme de souffrance, jusqu'au moment où l'artisan remettait sa machine en marche et la fichait dans son cœur.

Durant tout le rituel, les deux sorciers parlèrent peu. Si des mots avaient été prononcés, ils auraient peut-être semblé superflus. Le tatoueur avait rasé le torse de Tom, il le lubrifiait, le nettoyait et y posait littéralement son empreinte. Alors qu'ils étaient deux inconnus, ils baignaient dans une intimité presque obscène. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, quelque chose au-delà de ce que le langage pouvait transcrire. La douleur faisait entrer Tom, surface vierge abreuvée de noirceur, dans une transe qui connectait son corps au dermographe et au tatoueur.

 _Les êtres humains et les autres animaux ne sont pas aussi perméables qu'ils le croient_ _,_ songeait-il, alors que les aiguilles transperçaient sa peau avec précision. _Ma chair n'absorbe pas l'eau sous la douche mais elle se gorge aujourd'hui de l'encre d'un inconnu. Quand, beaucoup plus âgé, je regarderai ce tatouage, je saurai que quelqu'un a un jour glissé quelque chose sous mon épiderme, quelqu'un qui n'est pas Harry._ _ _Cette violation de mon intégrité ne me transforme-t-elle pas irrémédiablement ? C_ e corps bouleversé par un élément nouveau, est-ce encore celui que j'avais hier, est-ce encore celui que ___que la vieille Hepzibah a serré contre elle_ ?  
_

 _Même si je n'ai pas de corps propre et que je ne peux pas te faire de dessin sur la peau, moi, je te touche de l'intérieur,_ murmura le Survivant, une jalousie sans objet lui enserrant la gorge. _Si j'ai envie, je fais battre notre cœur plus vite, je tors nos entrailles ou je mors l'intérieur de tes joues. Personne d'autre que toi-même ne peut t'atteindre aussi profondément,_ _ _pas même ce tatoueur,_ pas même ce déchet d'Hepzibah.  
_

 _Je le sais,_ répondit simplement Tom. _Tu me possèdes et je suis possédé._

 **xXx**

Après une durée qu'une montre ne pouvait pas mesurer – que signifiait réellement sept heures ? –, le silence s'installa soudain dans la salle. Les oreilles de Tom, habituées au ronronnement assourdissant du dermographe, accueillirent cette absence de bruit comme un signe de mauvais augure. La peau meurtrie de leur torse semblait elle aussi trouver ce répit suspicieux et se mit à tressauter, comme pour inviter les aiguilles à la charcuter de nouveau.

Mais le tatoueur posa sa machine sur la table et enleva ses gants.

 _C'est vraiment fini ?_ se demanda Tom.

 _Il faut lui demander à voix haute._

 _Je n'ai plus de force, parle donc à ma place._

– C'est vraiment fini ? articula difficilement Harry, curieusement essoufflé pour un homme qui venait de passer plusieurs heures à essayer de rester le plus immobile possible.

– Un tatouage n'est jamais fini, maugréa le tatoueur. Mais celui-là est suffisamment achevé pour prendre vie, j'imagine.

– Je... je peux ? balbutia Harry en se redressant, sans baisser les yeux sur son torse.

– Va regarder dans le miroir, lui suggéra l'artiste, en jetant quelques sortilèges de nettoyage autour de lui.

Tom étant une grosse mauviette, Harry garda le contrôle de leur corps et les amena, d'un pas hésitant, vers la grande glace qui trônait dans le fond de la pièce. Il soupçonnait Tom de ne pas oser regarder le premier le résultat.

 _Traite-moi de peureux au sein-même de mon esprit, je ne te dirai rien,_ protesta aussitôt l'ancien Serpentard. _Comment est-ce ?_

 _Comment saurais-je, si tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux ?  
_

Tom desserra les paupières et jeta un coup d'œil craintif vers son reflet.

– Waouh, souffla-t-il en même temps que Harry.

– Je vais te passer de la pommade et te mettre un pansement. Soigne-le trois fois par jour, pendant quinze jours. Les croûtes se formeront dans cinq jours. Ne les gratte pas, tu abîmerais l'effet de l'encre magique. Si tout se passe bien, le tatouage commence à onduler quand les croûtes sont tombées. Sinon, reviens me voir.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tom fuit l'Angleterre le jour où son tatouage fit son premier mouvement.

Durant le long voyage que Harry et lui entreprirent, ils parlèrent peu de Hepzibah Smith. Dès que l'image ou le nom de la vieille sorcière passaient dans leur esprit, ils les chassaient d'un accord tacite. Ils avaient de toute manière tant à faire et à découvrir qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de penser très longuement à leur vie à Londres.

Harry se demanda cependant plusieurs fois ce qui était arrivé à Hepzibah Smith, au juste. C'était le premier des sinistres événements de la vie de Tom Riddle dont il n'était pas certain qu'il se soit reproduit à l'identique, dont il n'était même pas certain qu'il se soit produit du tout. La coupe et le médaillon en poche, ils avaient abandonné le sort de la vieille femme aux mains de Hokey, sans même prendre soin de modifier sa mémoire.

L'Elfe avait-elle accidentellement empoisonné sa maîtresse ? Si c'était le cas, était-il possible que, dans la première version des faits, Hokey ait vraiment confondu le sucre et le poison, que Tom ait vraiment été innocent ?

Harry n'en savait rien. Ça lui semblait improbable – il ne pouvait croire que toutes les horreurs commises par le premier Voldemort n'aient qu'été de regrettables accidents – mais en même temps, il n'avait pas, pour le moment, eu la preuve du contraire. C'était Dumbledore qui lui avait mis en tête que Tom avait tué Hepzibah afin de transformer le médaillon en Horcruxe. C'était aussi Dumbledore qui l'avait convaincu que les trois Riddle n'avaient pas été assassiné par Morfin Gaunt mais par Tom Riddle. Quant à Mimi... c'était un souvenir vieux de cinquante ans qui lui avait avoué le meurtre.

S'il ne pouvait se prononcer avec certitude sur la première version des faits, il pouvait affirmer que dans la seconde, Tom n'avait pas _directement_ tué Navet, Mimi Warren, les trois Riddle et Hepzibah Smith. Il avait bien créé deux Horcruxes, le Journal et la Bague, mais ni le médaillon ni la coupe n'en étaient devenus.

Alors qu'il avait plus ou moins abandonné tout espoir de changer le Destin au moment où Mimi était morte, Harry recommençait à croire en Tom. L'ancien Serpentard n'était pas, pas encore, foncièrement mauvais. Il pouvait choisir de ne pas suivre la voie du mal, maintenant qu'il savait que Voldemort mènerait une vie misérable pleine de haine et de vacuité, maintenant qu'il savait que la magie noire avait rendu fou son prédécesseur.

 _J'aurais du lui parler de Voldemort depuis le début,_ songeait parfois Harry. _  
_

 _Mieux vaut tard que jamais,_ avait une fois rétorqué Tom.

 **xXx**

Tom et Harry ne vivaient pas comme des princes mais ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Ils avaient abandonné leur nom de naissance pour utiliser celui de Voldemort. Tom avait défendu cette décision avec des arguments de poids. Quand on a volé cinq cent Gallions à ses anciens patrons et qu'on est peut-être impliqué dans une affaire d'empoisonnement, il vaut mieux se faire discret.

 _Tom est mon prénom, Harry est le tien,_ avait-il ajouté. _Mais Voldemort est_ notre _nom, une identité composite et intemporelle, car pour toi, il a déjà existé, mais pour moi, il n'est encore qu'à l'état de germe. Mon prédécesseur a pour le moment autant de présence qu'un fantôme. Il est à la fois une menace et une malédiction car c'est en lui, que tu veuilles me le dire ou non, que réside notre lien. Et tu as pour moi autant d'existence que lui, c'est-à-dire tant et si peu...  
_

 _Mais moi, je suis un beau fantôme_ , avait dit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 _Un rêve, aussi beau soit-il, n'en reste pas moins un rêve,_ avait soupiré Tom.

Ils ne faisaient pas de dépenses inconsidérées et, plutôt que de louer une chambre, il leur arrivait souvent de camper. Harry trouvait incongru que, dans leur tente qui était l'exacte réplique de celle qu'il avait partagée avec Hermione et Ron durant l'année maudite à la chasse aux Horcruxes, se trouvaient justement deux des objets tant recherchés. Mais dans cette seconde vie surréaliste, camping sauvage ne rimait pas avec repas de racines moisies, il ne fuyait pas Voldemort mais dormait avec lui et les Horcruxes n'en étaient pas.

La seule grosse dépense qu'ils avaient faite, c'était le tatouage. Avec le temps, le motif s'était intégré à leur torse et Harry ne remarquait même plus ses discrètes ondulations. Il repensait pourtant parfois, avec un amusement amer, au jour qu'il surnommait « Le jour où Tom Riddle a agi sur un coup de tête ».

 _Avant de quitter l'Angleterre, j'aimerais me faire tatouer,_ avait annoncé l'ancien Serpentard, alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans un pub londonien moldu, le lendemain de leur départ nocturne de l'auberge de l'Allée des Embrumes.

 _Toi ?_

 _Qui d'autre ?_

 _Certes, ce n'est pas comme si on était deux,_ avait à moitié plaisanté Harry _. Et non, je n'ai pas d'Hippogriffe tatoué sur le torse._

 _Pourquoi parles-tu d'Hippogriffe ?_

Après un instant de réflexion, Tom avait ajouté : _Ce que tu voulais dire, c'était que tu n'imaginais pas « Voldemort » tatoué, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Oui et non,_ avait admis Harry, en songeant aux Marques des Ténèbres arborées par les Mangemorts.

Voldemort lui-même était-il couvert d'encre maléfique ? C'était une pensée perturbante et Harry avait soudain eu une image absurde du Seigneur des Ténèbres faisant tomber ses lourdes robes noires pour révéler des tatouages de pin-up, d'hirondelles et de proverbes populaires.

 _Montre voir de nouveau ?_ s'était exclamé Tom.

 _Il est hors de question qu'on se fasse tatouer_ _«_ _Qui pisse contre le vent, se rince les dents » ou « Après la pluie le beau rhume » !  
_

 _Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !_ avait protesté Tom. _Je te parle du serpent et du crâne... Par Morgane, comment peux-tu connaître avant moi et mieux que moi ce que je voudrais me faire tatouer ?  
_

 _Tu parles de_ ça _?_ s'était exclamé Harry avec dégoût, en invoquant une Marque des Ténèbres imaginaire dans leur conscience collective.

Tom avait contemplé le motif quelques instants avant de balancer leur assiette à la poubelle, sans écouter les protestations de son ami affamé. Il était parti à la recherche d'un _tattoo shop_ sorcier et avait fini sous les aiguilles d'un inconnu moins d'une heure plus tard.

L'idée de porter un symbole synonyme de meurtre à son époque n'avait pas vraiment charmé Harry – elle lui avait plutôt donné envie de gerber le peu de substance qu'il avait dans le ventre – et, comme à son habitude, il avait essayé de dissuader Tom de faire ce qu'il projetait de faire. Et, comme à son habitude, Tom avait réalisé ses desseins avec brio.

Harry ne parvenait cependant pas à regretter totalement ce tatouage de malheur. Il se l'avouait à peine mais, quand il passait sa main sur la peau légèrement enflée de son torse, il ressentait désormais un mélange de culpabilité et d'excitation, comme si le fait de porter une telle marque l'avait définitivement rangé du côté obscur de la force. Ne plus pouvoir reculer ne lui faisait pas peur – ce qui l'effrayait, c'était le moment d'incertitude qui précédait toute décision radicale. Mais ils l'avaient fait, ils s'était balafrés le torse pour la vie.

 **xXx**

Devant le miroir, tout le restant de son existence, Harry ne pourrait échapper au regard du serpent qui hantait les orbites vides d'un crâne humain, car le reptile vivait dans sa chair. Il n'aimerait certainement jamais cette peau condamnée et souillée, mais il l'accepterait, car il avait compris que, pour son Tom Riddle, le symbole du serpent au crâne n'était pas une malédiction, pas encore.

Quand il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, Tom lui expliquait en long, en large et en travers, les différents sens du symbole, ne pouvant supporter que Harry se fourvoie ainsi sur sa signification.

Il en rêvait depuis qu'il était gosse. Il l'avait toujours eu dans un coin de sa conscience, comme un motif obsédant et insaisissable qui apparaît dans les cauchemars et qu'on voudrait dessiner pour l'exorciser. Tout cela, c'était la faute de Harry qui avait probablement pensé à plusieurs reprises à la Marque des Ténèbres durant leur enfance, imposant des images fugitives de crâne et de serpent à un pauvre orphelin sans défense mentale.

 _Ce que tu appelles la Marque des Ténèbres me fait penser au Basilik, mon ami éternel à Poudlard, qui sort de la bouche de Serpentard, mortel comme tous les hommes. Mais ce serpent qui mime la langue d'un mort n'est-il pas aussi le symbole du Fourchelangue ? Il incarne en tout cas la dualité du même et de l'autre. Car quand il mue, fait-il seulement peau neuve ou se transforme-t-il en un être nouveau ? Est-il symbole d'immortalité ou de jeunesse éternelle ? Contrairement à l'Ouroboros, il se mord pas la queue, il n'est pas le protecteur d'une éternité cyclique mais bien un élancement vers une fin. Tu as ressuscité, mais si nous mourrons tous les deux, je ne voudrais pas que nous ayons à recommencer cette vie, encore et encore. C'est certainement pour cela qu'il vit dans un crâne, tout comme nos deux âmes immortelles survivent dans un corps-carcasse, un corps bassement humain qui va pourrir lentement jusqu'à redevenir poussière. Pourtant, le crâne mortel et le serpent immortel ne sont pas antagonistes. Tous les deux ne sont plus dans le Temps, le premier parce qu'il l'a déjà quitté, le deuxième parce qu'il n'y est pas soumis,_ analysa un jour Tom.

 _Mais le serpent est le tentateur et le pécheur dans la Genèse. Il est associé au mal,_ pointa Harry, se rappelant soudain des messes du dimanche matin auxquelles Anne amenait tous les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat.

 _Il est seulement le gardien de l'arbre de la connaissance. Il est lucide. Son péché est d'avoir les yeux bien ouverts._

 _Quel terrible secret détient-il pour qu'Eve veille tant le connaître ?_ demanda Harry malgré lui.

 _Ho, probablement le même genre de secret que tu me caches, le genre qui peut détruire l'innocence, la virginité et l'éternelle jeunesse du couple originel._

 _Mais quel poison contient la pomme ?_

 _C'est pourtant simple à comprendre !_ dit Tom d'un ton à la fois agacé et supérieur. _Pour Adam et Eve, le poison ce n'est pas la mort mais la mortalité._ _C'est cela que leur apprend le serpent : qu'ils ne sont que des hommes._

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Deux ans après avoir quitté la capitale de l'Angleterre, Tom et Harry avaient fait le tour de la majorité des pays d'Europe et, à force de patience, avaient réuni assez d'informations sur la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard pour commencer leurs expériences.

Hepzibah Smith n'avait pas exagéré. Les écrivains, les historiens ou les aventuriers prêtaient mille et un pouvoirs aux artefacts légendaires. Si les auteurs britanniques rappelaient parfois au détour d'une page qu'il ne s'agissait que d'objets de contes dont l'existence n'avait jamais été prouvée, les chercheurs étrangers se référaient à la coupe et au médaillon comme à des réalités indubitables.

Avec l'épée de Gryffondor et le diadème de Serdaigle, ils formaient un puissant quatuor capable de réveiller un pouvoir endormi depuis des siècles, tout comme la réunion des Reliques de la Mort ferait apparaître la faucheuse

Le parallèle entre les Reliques de la Mort et celles des Fondateurs de Poudlard était monnaie courante dans les ouvrages consacrés aux objets de légende mais Tom n'éprouva qu'un vague intérêt pour la pierre de résurrection, la cape d'invisibilité et la baguette de sureau. En effet, Harry lui avait expliqué qu'aucun des trois items n'était capable de faire revenir un mort.

 _J'imagine que tu ne peux pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu sais cela._

 _J'ai mes sources._

 _Dans ta première vie, n'étais-tu pas un sorcier plus grand que Voldemort ?_

 _Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?_

 _Tu sais tant de choses que lui semble ignorer, en tout cas, que moi, j'ignore..._

 _Il ne s'intéressait ni à l'amour, ni aux Reliques de la Mort,_ avait répondu Harry. _Dans le cas contraire, il en aurait certainement su bien plus que moi. Ce que je sais des Reliques, c'est le père d'une de mes amies qui me l'a appris. Je n'étais pas spécial,_ avait-il cru bon d'ajouter.

Tom, de toute manière, considérait que penser aux les Reliques de la Mort était une perte de temps. Comme le premier Voldemort ne les avait jamais cherchées, il lui faudrait déployer de grands et peut-être inutiles efforts pour les retrouver, alors que le chemin qui le menait vers le diadème et l'épée était bien plus praticable.

En effet, Harry, qui était décidément beaucoup trop renseigné pour être un adolescent ordinaire, affirmait que Lord Voldemort Ier avait déjà mis à la main sur la coupe, le médaillon et le diadème. Ce qui signifiait que Tom n'aurait aucun mal à trouver le diadème et qu'un peu de bonne volonté lui suffirait probablement pour obtenir l'épée.

 _Seul un vrai Gryffondor peut la faire apparaître,_ lui répéta Harry pour la énième fois.

 _N'es-tu pas un vrai Gryffondor ? N'as-tu pas tué mon précieux Basilik avec ?  
_

 _Excuse-moi, mais il a aussi essayé de me tuer. D'ailleurs, ne devrais-tu pas me demander pardon ?_ Harry dit d'un ton taquin. _  
_

 _Non,_ répliqua sèchement Tom, _ce n'était pas moi ou, plutôt, ce n'est pas_ _encore_ _moi. Mais toi, dans le futur, le présent ou le passé, tu es un Gryffondor. Dès que nous retournerons à Poudlard, tu sortiras l'épée du Choixpeau.  
_

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Mais à même pas vingt-deux ans, Tom Riddle était encore trop jeune pour postuler de nouveau à Poudlard. Il profita donc du temps dont il disposait pour explorer toutes les possibilités que lui offraient les deux artefacts qu'il avait déjà en sa possession, la coupe et le médaillon. En réalité, chacune des reliques possédait à elle seule suffisamment de vertus pour faire tourner la tête à quiconque était en quête de richesse ou de gloire.

La coupe de Poufsouffle était surnommée la coupe d'abondance à juste titre. Une fois remplie, elle ne s'épuisait jamais. Qu'on y verse du vin, de l'or ou des pierres précieuses, elle débordait toujours de son contenu, n'attendant qu'à épancher la soif de son propriétaire.

La littérature mentionnait tout de même quelques exceptions auxquelles Tom s'intéressa de près, car il était certain qu'elles pourraient lui permettre de faire apparaître Harry. Il vérifia chaque hypothèse et s'étonna de la véracité des rumeurs qui circulaient sur le miraculeux récipient. Certains historiens faisaient vraiment bien leur travail.

Si le sang coulait dans la coupe, cette dernière l'absorbait mais restait vide, comme une bouche insatiable qui en demande toujours plus. Un soir, Tom, fasciné, la regarda boire des litres de sang et il ne s'arrêta que quand Harry lui menaça de vomir dans la coupe magique, histoire de vérifier une autre de ses propriétés.

Bien plus intéressante était la faculté qu'avait la coupe de maintenir la matière organique en vie. Si on y plaçait un être vivant – ou un morceau d'être vivant – il ne mourait pas. A l'abri dans le réceptacle nourricier, il était protégé de toute menace de mort, il pouvait même se _développer._

Tom tenta de nombreuses expériences, espérant trouver un moyen de placer l'âme de Harry à l'intérieur de la coupe et, pourquoi pas, d'y faire grandir un corps.

Il fit pousser un arbre entier dans la coupe en quelques jours à partir d'un pépin de raisin et y conserva une rose pendant trois semaines sans que la couleur de ses pétales ne change d'un ton. Il y enferma un insecte éphémère pendant deux jours sans qu'il ne meure. Il y laissa un œuf le temps qu'il devienne un petit rouge-gorge.

Il y emprisonna une souris agonisante mais, bien qu'elle ne mourut pas, elle ne fut pas non plus guérie et, à l'instant où Tom la sortit de la coupe, elle rendit l'âme. Il lâcha le cadavre du rongeur dans la coupe mais la souris ne ressuscita pas. Il plaça un morceau de viande dans la coupe. La chair resta rouge et ne moisit pas mais elle ne se transforma pas non plus en petit agneau.

Ho, la coupe faisait des miracles, mais elle ne faisait pas revenir les morts et elle ne soignait pas les êtres écorchés.

 **xXx**

Les études sur le médaillon de Serpentard étaient plus rares et Tom commença ses expériences sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre.

L'intérieur était vide et ne présentait aucune image, ce qui était tout de même curieux pour un médaillon. Tom entreprit donc, avec prudence, d'y placer différentes sortes de choses, s'attendant à chaque fois qu'il refermait le bijou de provoquer une catastrophe surnaturelle.

La première expérience qu'il fit, fut de placer tout bêtement un morceau de parchemin vierge à l'intérieur. Rien ne se produisit. Il écrivit un mot sur le bout de parchemin et le plaça de nouveau dans le médaillon. Toujours rien.

 _Que faire ?_ songea-t-il avec calme.

 _Tu permets ?_

 _Je t'en prie. Si tu as une idée, Harry, mon corps est à toi.  
_

Harry jeta le premier morceau de parchemin, en déchira un autre où il écrivit maladroitement « Je m'appelle Tom Riddle ».

Dès qu'il referma le médaillon sur le nom, il sentit passer dans ses doigts un torrent de magie. Il essaya de rouvrir le bijou mais le réceptacle s'était scellé. Ni la force physique ni les sortilèges les plus puissants que connaissait Tom n'y firent quelque chose. Après deux heures infructueuses, ils passèrent le médaillon autour de leur cou et descendirent manger un morceau à la taverne de l'auberge où il séjournait, car Harry avait faim.

 _Crois-tu que le fait d'avoir caché mon nom à l'intérieur du médaillon a eu un effet ?_ demanda Tom en touillant distraitement son assiette.

 _Il semble que oui,_ répondit Harry quand la serveuse qui draguait ouvertement Tom depuis son arrivée ne parvint pas à les interpeller et accusa son petit frère de lui avoir jeté un maléfice.

 _Mon nom est devenu un secret,_ s'émerveilla Tom, en caressant le médaillon sous leurs robes.

 _Comment faire pour lever le tabou ? Le médaillon doit bien pouvoir se rouvrir,_ dit Harry, beaucoup moins enthousiaste que son ami.

 _Il faut lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a plus à garder le secret, qu'il n'a plus à rester fermé._

Les deux garçons restèrent pensifs tout du long du repas. Harry, qui avait pourtant faim, mangea peu.

 **xXx**

 _Peut-être qu'il suffit de lui_ dire _le secret à voix haute,_ suggéra finalement Harry. _Comme ça, ce n'est plus un secret._

Tom leva le médaillon devant sa bouche et marmonna :

– Tom Riddle.

Le médaillon s'ouvrit et le morceau de parchemin portant le nom de l'ancien Serpentard tomba dans leur assiette de soupe.

– Tom ! l'interpella aussitôt la serveuse. Je pas pouvoir appeler toi, petit frère lancer le sortilège.

D'autres expériences suivirent et Tom réussit, avec l'aide de Harry, à dresser un tableau récapitulatif des différentes propriétés du médaillon de Serpentard.

Il gardait secret ce qu'on lui confiait en Fourchelangue ou sur un morceau de parchemin, tant qu'il considérait que c'était là un secret digne de lui : un nom, une idée noire, un méfait. Il était aussi étrangement susceptible pour un _objet_ et était resté brûlant pendant des heures après que Harry ait osé lui dire « J'adore la tarte à la mélasse ».

Il protégeait celui dont un morceau ou une image était caché à l'intérieur. Tom y avait glissé la plume d'un oiseau et le volatile avait échappé à tous ses sorts avec une agilité anormale. Il y avait placé le pollen d'une Adonis goutte-de-sang et s'était senti pire qu'un Cracmol quand il avait échoué à écraser la fleur.

Porté vide autour du cou, le médaillon conférait assurance et détermination, comme s'il était un second cœur, lourd et pendouillant à l'extérieur de sa cage thoracique, le cœur de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Tom le gardait vide. La seule chose qu'il aurait vraiment voulu y enfermer, c'était une mèche de cheveux de Harry Potter pour lui accorder la bénédiction du Fondateur. Mais Harry n'avait pas de corps. Il n'était pas encore né mais il était déjà mort.

Après une année d'expériences sur la coupe et le médaillon, Tom commença les expérimentations sur Harry Potter.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

– Harry, murmura Tom en tendant une main légèrement tremblante vers Harry Potter.

Harry acquiesça sans tendre la main, sans ouvrir la bouche. Il se contenta de rester debout, à onduler doucement.

– Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? J'ai rêvé de cet instant...

Tom ne laissa pas la colère le gagner et approcha un peu plus sa main de la silhouette du sorcier devant lui. Sa première rencontre avec Harry ne pouvait commencer avec une dispute.

Il y avait tant de choses plus intéressantes à faire, comme se serrer dans les bras pour de vrai, s'embrasser ou s'entrecroiser les mains. Mais Tom n'osa pas toucher tout de suite le bras ballant de son ami. Alors qu'il connaissait son visage par cœur, alors qu'il vivait avec son âme depuis la naissance, ce corps déployé devant lui lui parut soudain intimidant, comme celui d'un inconnu dont il ne savait que faire. Comme Harry Potter était _grand..._

C'était comme coucher avec quelqu'un dans le noir pendant des années et un jour allumer la lumière pour prendre soudain conscience que l'autre existe en dehors de soi. Le voir et se rendre compte qu'il est une autre personne. Tom eut soudain honte d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait fait devant Harry sans arrière-pensée. Comment pouvait-il aller aux toilettes devant quelqu'un ? Comment, bébé, avait-il pu se pisser et se chier dessus, alors que Harry était _témoin_ ?

Harry lui sourit et Tom se força à le regarder vraiment, bien qu'il craignait que son regard, trop insistant, ne le fasse disparaître.

Harry Potter était exactement comme dans son imagination – ce qui était un soulagement, car Harry aurait très bien pu lui fournir des images idéalisées de sa personne – quoique étrangement jeune. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, alors que Tom en avait presque vingt-quatre. Ses traits anguleux portaient encore les traces de l'adolescence et son regard n'était pas hanté comme celui de Tom. Le Harry Potter qui se tenait devant lui n'avait jamais créé d'Horcruxes. Et il était vierge.

Ses cheveux étaient moins noirs que dans les fantasmes de Tom et ses yeux moins brillants, mais tout aussi verts. Son visage était moins symétrique, sa bouche moins pleine, ses sourcils plus épais. Son expression était moins mutine : il avait l'air trop grave pour un garçon qui avait la jeunesse éternelle mais Voldemort avait tué beaucoup de ses proches.

Malgré ces quelques détails, il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à l'être que Tom aimait. Il était le corps de Harry Potter avant qu'il ne se réincarne en Tom Riddle. Il était à l'extérieur du crâne de Tom. Alors, Tom vainquit son appréhension et serra la figure fantomatique dans ses bras.

Harry Potter disparut sans même un nuage de fumée. Il laissa la coupe de Poufsouffle aussi vide que le cœur du sorcier qui regardait ses mains, ébahi, à la recherche d'une ombre qui n'y était plus.

– Non, dit Tom en se laissant tomber par terre.

Il eut envie de donner un coup de pied dans la stupide coupe dont le blaireau semblait le narguer.

 _Ça n'a pas fonctionné,_ commenta bêtement Harry, toujours au chaud dans leur tête.

 _Tu étais pourtant là, en dehors de moi, sous mes yeux..._

 _Ce n'était qu'un souvenir,_ argumenta le Survivant avec maladresse.

 _Un souvenir de toi, ce n'est pas qu'un souvenir,_ s'énerva Tom. _Je prendrai tout ce que la coupe et le médaillon voudront bien m'offrir, même si ce ne sont que des illusions. Une illusion, c'est déjà plus que ce que j'ai._

 _Tu dis que je ne suis rien ?_ s'énerva Harry sans le vouloir. _J'existe pourtant, j'existe déjà bien plus que ce pauvre souvenir incubé dans une coupe magique !_

 _Ce n'était pas toi, mais c'était beau_ ! grogna Tom en passant le doigt autour de la coupe, pour essayer d'en percer les mystères. _Pourquoi ce souvenir n'a pas repris vie ?_

 _Un souvenir n'est qu'une image. Il ne peut pas se transformer en corps,_ dit Harry.

 _Mais toi, si tu n'es même pas une image, quelle forme d'existence as-tu ?_ ricana Tom, hystérique. _Tu n'es que des mots ! Je suis fou d'une pensée !_

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Une nuit de pleine lune, après tant d'échecs et de noires lectures que son visage en était devenu cireux, Tom réussit à produire autre chose qu'une vapeur en forme de Harry Potter.

En combinant les pouvoirs de la coupe et du médaillon, il n'était jamais arrivé à rien. Mais depuis que Harry lui avait révélé que la pierre qui ornait la bague des Gaunt était une des Reliques de la Mort, Tom avait travaillé dur.

Et cette nuit-là, dans une clairière sans nom, il avait le pressentiment qu'il tenait le bon rituel. Il avait enfermé la bague de Gaunt, sertie de la pierre de résurrection dans le médaillon de Serpentard, en compagnie d'un mot affirmant « Je suis Harry Potter ».

Il avait nourri la coupe de Poufsouffle de son propre sang et l'avait remplie de morceaux de lui-même : ongles coupés à ras, cheveux prélevés à la racine, peaux mortes arrachées à ses lèvres gercées. Ces offrandes charnelles avaient toutes un pouvoir de régénérescence extraordinaire. Elles formaient dans la coupe un amas organique qui semblait battre comme un cœur.

Il ne restait plus qu'à plonger le médaillon de Serpentard dedans.

La bague, dans le médaillon, dans la coupe : une telle mise en abîme ne pouvait que fonctionner.

Tom ôta le médaillon de son cou et il fut traversé malgré lui par un frisson de nervosité. La nuit était trop calme autour de lui, car il avait protégé la clairière avec tous les sorts que Harry et lui connaissaient. Dans un silence aussi mortel, comment Harry pourrait-il revenir à la vie ?

 _Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?_ le pressa Harry, qui avait du mal à contenir son excitation.

Le Survivant avait lui aussi le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer. Ils avaient déjà essayé toutes les variantes possibles du rituel. C'était leur dernière chance. Ça allait se passer. Cette nuit de pleine lune, il allait retrouver son ancien corps.

Tom serra une dernière fois le médaillon de Serpentard dans sa main et le sentit palpiter, mais il n'était pas tout-à-fait sûr que les battements provenaient bien du médaillon. Peut-être que le mouvement venait de son propre sang dans ses veines gonflées.

Tom plongea finalement le médaillon dans la coupe remplie d'échantillons humains. Comme c'était dommage que Harry ait refusé d'y ajouter un de leurs os ! Tom était persuadé qu'une côte ou une vertèbre n'aurait été que du bonus dans leur expérience.

Il oublia tout de sa rancœur au moment où Harry s'éleva devant lui.

 **xXx**

Il avait l'air fait d'os et de sang. Ses contours n'étaient pas flous comme ceux d'un souvenir, sa chair n'était pas translucide comme celle d'un fantôme. Son regard vif semblait être celui d'un nouveau-né, curieux de se retrouver en dehors du ventre maternel. Son premier réflexe fut de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, avec un sourire gêné. Il portait ses lunettes et une drôle de cicatrice brillait sur son front. Il était nu, rose et très poilu.

Quand il constata qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements, il se cacha immédiatement le pubis. Ses joues devinrent rouges et il fronça des sourcils, car Tom avait laissé échapper un rire.

Harry Potter avait l'air tellement vivant qu'il suffisait de ne pas regarder le bas de ses jambes, enfoncées dans la coupe de Poufsouffle, pour se convaincre qu'il était un être humain ordinaire. Son corps pâle découpait l'espace vide de la clairière et on ne pouvait pas voir au travers.

– Mes efforts n'ont pas été vains ! s'exclama Tom et il éclata finalement de rire comme un diable. _  
_

Cela produisit un écho sinistre dans la clairière et le Harry roula des yeux, sans ôter les mains de son sexe. Tom s'arrêta de rire et le regarda avec avidité. Chaque geste, chaque battement rapide de cils, Tom enregistrait tout comme si Harry allait s'envoler.

 _Pas comme si mes jambes étaient coincées dans une coupe,_ plaisanta Harry avec une grimace.

– Tu parles ! J'ai réussi à créer un Harry Potter à poil et qui parle !

Tom repartit dans un rire de joie, presque dubitatif. Il tourna autour de Harry, sans oser le toucher, et admira la qualité de sa texture. S'il ajoutait des ossements, il arriverait certainement à...

 _Tom, tu m'as fait revenir d'entre les morts pour admirer la_ texture _de ma peau ?  
_

Tom se planta devant Harry mais il ne savait que faire. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'avait jamais _douté_ de sa capacité à créer Harry Potter, mais... c'était tout de même incroyable. Il était vraiment un grand sorcier.

 _Est-ce que tu penses dans ma tête ou est-ce que j'entends simplement tes pensées ? Est-ce que ton âme est vraiment sortie de mon corps ?_

 _J'en sais rien. Est-ce que c'est vraiment une question urgente ?_ soupira Harry en ouvrant les bras.

Tom hésita un instant, durant lequel Harry, lui aussi, se demanda si tout cela était bien sage.

 **xXx**

Voir Tom Riddle de l'extérieur, ce n'était pas comme se voir dans un miroir. Alors que le reflet de l'ancien Serpentard, dans l'eau ou la glace, était devenu aussi familier que le reflet de son premier corps, Harry réalisa que Tom Riddle et lui n'avaient jamais été une seule et même personne.

Tom était définitivement un être séparé de lui. C'était une fantaisie du Destin, que Harry ne s'était toujours pas expliqué, qui les avait réunis dans un unique corps.

Harry regarda Tom comme s'il venait de le rencontrer, comme s'il n'avait pas passé une vingtaine d'années en sa compagnie.

Tom n'était plus le petit garçon solitaire de l'orphelin. Il n'était plus non plus l'adolescent orgueilleux de Poudlard. Il avait vieilli et son visage avait perdu de sa grâce, après plusieurs années de voyage et de frustration, devant des expériences désespéramment infructueuses.

Sous ses traits tirés, Harry devinait même difficilement le jeune sorcier qui avait travaillé chez Barjow & Beurk et séduit la vieille Hepzibah Smith. Tom semblait si âgé, lui qui n'avait pas encore vingt-cinq ans, mais dont l'expression était voilée par une lassitude et une impuissance maudites.

Il n'était pas encore le Voldemort qui irait rencontrer Dumbledore pour postuler de nouveau au poste de professeur de Défense, mais il n'était plus Tom Riddle. L'homme campé devant Harry était comme en équilibre entre deux identités. Mais son expression était sincère : il était incroyablement heureux de rencontrer celui qui l'avait hanté depuis sa venue au monde.

Pour offrir ce presque-corps à Harry, il avait sacrifié sa sueur, son énergie et son temps et, maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi, il semblait prêt à rendre l'âme, comme si sa vie n'avait plus aucun but. Ses yeux injectés de sang, cerclés par de lourdes cernes violettes semblaient dire : « Et ensuite ? »

Harry, pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, se demanda quand est-ce qu'il devrait tuer son autre conscience. Mais maintenant que Tom était parvenu à séparer temporairement leurs deux âmes, la perspective de l'assassiner était effrayante. Ce n'était plus, ça n'avait jamais été un suicide mais bien un _meurtre._

Le Survivant chassa ses doutes sans savoir si Tom pouvait les entendre. L'heure n'était pas aux questionnements mais aux retrouvailles, ou à la rencontre. Alors, il écarta ses bras ballants.

Tom se glissa doucement dans son étreinte, les yeux grand ouverts, refusant d'admettre que le seul être qu'il aimait était enfin là, autour de lui, mais qu'il était à peine plus qu'un subterfuge.

 **xXx**

L'avantage de débuter avec presque rien était qu'on pouvait se contenter de peu. Après vingt-quatre années de cohabitation avec un ami imaginaire qui n'était que langage, Tom fut très heureux de pouvoir passer toute une nuit à admirer, câliner et discuter avec le presque-Harry. Il n'était plus seul avec son reflet, il était avec _quelqu'un._

Le presque-Harry était une image dotée d'une certaine matérialité. Il pouvait toucher et être touché mais Tom fit toujours très attention à ne pas faire un mouvement trop brusque qui aurait traversé le corps de son ami. En réalité, le presque-Harry était comme un fantôme étrangement solide, mais il n'était pas doté de la mobilité d'un spectre et il était muet.

Ce dernier détail ne tracassait pas Tom, qui préférait de loin leur silence bavard au brouhaha fatiguant des tavernes. Ce lien télépathique rendait leur relation bien plus intime que celle des amants qui s'embrassaient éperdument sous la pluie et sur les bancs publics. Eux n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

Ils avaient plus que ce que ne pourraient jamais espérer tous les amoureux de la Terre et, malheureusement, beaucoup moins. Leur passion avait la puissance d'un rêve, mais elle n'en restait pas moins un rêve.

 _Je suis un peu comme le génie de la lampe,_ marmonna Harry, en faisant un geste vague vers son absence de pieds.

Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas de pieds. La peur de perdre l'équilibre lui rongeait son presque-estomac et était frustré de ne même pas pouvoir faire un pas en avant. Il était comme une plante grasse. Mais bon, il avait un presque-corps.

 _Sauf que tu n'habites pas une lampe à huile mais une coupe, un médaillon et une bague,_ crut bon de préciser Tom.

 _Et que je ne suis pas bleu et que je n'exauce pas les souhaits._ _  
_

_Pourquoi voudrais-tu être bleu ?_ demanda Tom en fronçant ses sourcils clairsemés, avant d'ajouter : _Je crois que tu es tout-à-fait capable d'exaucer certains de mes souhaits.  
_

 _Approche-toi un peu, alors, je ne peux pas quitter mes appartements,_ plaisanta Harry sans réussir à cacher son appréhension.

Tom s'approcha de la coupe et fit bien attention à ne pas la renverser d'un coup de pied accidentel. Il leva les yeux vers son autre et remarqua, avec colère, que Harry semblait hésiter à l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas masturbé un nombre incalculable de fois, qu'il ne lui avait pas mis des doigts entre les fesses et qu'il ne lui avait pas déchiré l'anus mentalement dans nombre de leurs fantasmes ! Ils avaient déjà fait tant de choses physiques et mentales et là, maintenant qu'ils pouvaient les faire presque comme des êtres humains normaux et séparés, il...

 _Arrête ton char !_ dit Harry, exaspéré. _J'ai embrassé que deux filles dans mon ancienne vie, j'ai simplement un peu les chocottes de_ _–_

Il s'interrompit subitement et précisa, paniqué, comme si Tom ne savait pas déjà tout de sa vie amoureuse :

 _Ginny et Cho c'était il y a très longtemps !_

 _ _je ne suis pas aussi réticent que toi et pourtant,_ je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, _rétorqua Tom.

L'image de la bouche rouge de Hepzibah Smith passa malencontreusement dans leur conscience mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent qui d'eux deux y avait pensé. Comme pour se prouver que la vieille sorcière n'avait pas souillé son corps et qu'il appartenait entièrement à Harry Potter, Tom colla résolument sa bouche contre les presque-lèvres de Harry, qui laissa échapper un honteux gémissement.

 _Enfin,_ songèrent-ils. _Enfin, nous avons deux bouches._

 **xXx**

Ce n'était pas comme leurs baisers habituels mais il fallait dire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés qu'en imagination. Et pouvait-on qualifier de baiser le fait d'animer, à tour de rôle, les deux lèvres uniques du corps de Tom Riddle ?

Alors qu'ils avaient longtemps cru que leur cohabitation leur conférait une relation privilégiée, ils s'aperçurent simultanément que même les fantasmes les plus osés n'étaient pas comparables avec un simple _contact_ buccal abominablement chaste.

Ça leur semblait si étrange de ne pas pouvoir prédire le prochain mouvement de l'autre ! C'était étrange et très excitant, d'être deux entités séparées mais de toujours entendre les pensées de l'autre.

Harry geignit franchement et Tom en profita pour lui fourrer la langue dans la bouche.

Les souvenirs de ses baisers avec Ginny revinrent dans la mémoire de Harry malgré lui. Comment fallait-il faire déjà ? Qu'aimait-elle ? Devait-il tourner la langue dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ?

Tom faillit planter ses dents dans les lèvres de Harry, quand les images de la petite rouquine surgirent dans son esprit. Comment Harry osait-il ? Mais Tom était d'un caractère plus égoïste que jaloux et il préféra continuer à réaliser son rêve plutôt que de tout gâcher.

Rien ne pourrait arrêter sa langue et ses lèvres, et ses mains rien, même pas les pensées stupides de Harry, même pas ses protestations. Si Harry n'aimait pas, il n'avait qu'à prendre son mal en patience et subir en silence, car Tom continuerait, car Tom avait tant attendu ce moment qu'il comptait bien en tirer le maximum de plaisir. Ho, il n'était pas en train de _partager_ un baiser avec Harry, il était en train de lui violer la bouche, il était en train de posséder celui qui l'avait possédé durant toute sa vie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en branlait, au fond, que Harry ait connu quelqu'un dans sa première vie ! Ginny Weasley n'était pas encore née, Tom n'aurait qu'à attendre les années 1980 pour la tuer et faire du boudin noir avec son sang.

En entendant les pensées de son autre, au lieu de reculer, Harry ouvrit la bouche plus grand, s'offrant à Tom de façon obscène. Il écartait les lèvres comme il aurait écarté les jambes et dévoilé son anus, il accueillait la langue mouillée de Tom tout au fond de sa gorge sèche avec une avidité sans pudeur.

Il n'en avait rien à foutre, pour l'instant, que celui qu'il embrassait deviendrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car une vague écumante de désir montait en lui et menaçait de le submerger. Et c'était si bon, de ressentir une telle urgence, de sentir son propre sexe dur comme un véritable pénis gorgé de sang.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti avec ses sens à lui ! Cela faisait si longtemps que son excitation n'avait pas été mêlée à celle de quelqu'un d'autre que lui !

Tom pouvait projeter les meurtres les plus atroces qui soit, il avait beau être Voldemort, à ce moment précis, il n'était qu'un amas de chair collé contre Harry Potter avec une érection terriblement humaine.

Ho, leur premier baiser fut aussi furieux qu'étrangement sec, car le presque-corps de Harry ne secrétait aucun fluide. Mais la bouche de Tom produisait de la salive pour deux. Son menton et l'herbe à ses pieds étaient tout plein de bave, comme si le futur Lord Voldemort était en train de baver dans le vide, comme si la silhouette presque charnelle de Harry n'était qu'une hallucination de sa part, un bien doux mirage.

Pendant une seconde, Tom se demanda s'il était vraiment devenu fou et s'il n'embrassait que de l'air. Si c'était le cas, il tuerait sans hésiter celui qui oserait lui faire recouvrir la raison.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les mois et les années filèrent à toute allure et Tom Riddle ne voyageait plus à la recherche d'informations sur la coupe et le médaillon mais seulement pour découvrir le monde et tuer le temps.

En effet, il avait découvert, très énervé, que le rituel qui faisait apparaître Harry était aussi épuisant que ponctuel : il ne fonctionnait parfaitement que les nuits de pleine lune, l'astre maternel perdu dans l'océan céleste étant alors favorable à la résurrection.

Ces rencontres mensuelles étaient attendues comme le Messie. Elles étaient miraculeuses mais ne duraient que trois jours consécutifs et, quand la lune entrait sa phase décroissante, elle laissait derrière elle deux êtres dévastés. Tom et Harry retrouvaient leur vieille carcasse commune, où ils se sentaient désormais à l'étroit. Leur cohabitation, qu'ils avaient un jour considérée comme une bénédiction, s'était transformée en une longue attente des nuits bienheureuses où la lune était ronde.

La semaine qui suivait la pleine lune, ils étaient peu éloquents. Chacun de leur côté, ils ressassaient les instants intenses qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils revivaient, dans leur coin, chaque geste, chaque rire, chaque baiser, comme si l'être avec qui tout cela s'était passé n'était pas celui qui était aussi présent dans leur tête le reste du mois.

Les deux semaines d'après, la vie quotidienne rattrapaient leur mélancolie et ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs discussions mentales, qui tournaient presque toutes autour de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se faire quand la lune illuminerait de nouveau leurs nuits. Ils prenaient des Portoloins au hasard et rencontraient d'étranges personnages, dans la semi-obscurité des tavernes.

Plus la pleine lune approchait, plus ils se sentaient fébriles et plus ils retrouvaient leur complicité d'autan. Ils étaient nerveux, comme ramassés sur eux-mêmes et ils étouffaient dans leur corps partagé.

Mais le temps qui leur était offert était court. L'aube du dernier jour ne manquait jamais d'arriver et les premiers rayons du soleil, cruels, faisaient disparaître le presque-corps de Harry Potter. Et le cycle reprenait : nostalgie, attente, impatience fiévreuse, extase etc.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Ils attendirent plusieurs cycles lunaires avant d'oser toucher à leurs sexes respectifs.

Les premiers mois, ils avaient en effet simplement profité de leurs présences respectives, se dévorant des yeux sans échanger autre chose que de monstrueux baisers. C'était des dents cognant sans bruit des presque-dents, une langue s'agglutinant dans une presque-bouche et des lèvres se soudant à des presque-lèvres jusqu'à confusion.

Parfois, Tom avait l'impression que ce n'était pas Harry qui avait une presque-existence mais lui. Comment être sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui était un spectre, quand il traversait le corps de son autre sans le faire exprès ? Alors qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que Harry avait eu une vie avant sa réincarnation, toute la vie de Tom Riddle n'était qu'une répétition de celle du premier Voldemort.

Et si Voldemort n'était qu'un mythe issu de l'imagination de Harry ? Et si tous les événements sinistres de sa vie avaient été intentionnellement produits par Harry, esprit malade qui voudrait donner chair au personnage du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait inventé ? Et si c'était lui, Tom, qui était l'ami imaginaire ? Et si son corps était le corps de Harry Potter ?

Toutes ses angoisses étaient déraisonnables mais il pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions, car l'époque où il avait une confiance aveugle en Harry était ré ne faisait confiance qu'à lui-même et, même s'il l'avait longtemps cru, Harry n'était pas lui. Elle était infime, mais il existait une chance qu'il soit un traître.

Après sept mois, Tom finit par enterrer ses doutes. Si Harry se jouait de lui.. en fin de compte, quelle importance ? Tom n'aurait pas relégué son ami imaginaire dans un coin de son crâne et l'oublier. Si Harry ne lui avait pas tout dit sur leur Destin, Tom n'aurait qu'à arrêter les rituels et se mettre sérieusement à l'Occlumencie.

Mais la véritable raison pour laquelle il mit de côté ses craintes, c'était qu'il brûlait de pénétrer et d'être pénétré par ce corps effrontément autre.

Ce fut durant la deuxième nuit de pleine lune du mois d'août 1952 que Tom Riddle et le presque-Harry Potter perdirent leur virginité anale. Tom Riddle avait vingt-cinq ans. Harry en avait dix-sept ou quarante-deux. Le sexe de Tom n'était pas entré en contact avec un autre corps depuis Hepzibah Smith. Le sexe de Harry n'avait jamais connu autre chose que sa main droite.

Alors que leurs branlettes, du temps de Poudlard, avaient été de purs moments de lâcher-prise, alors que dans leurs fantasmes, leurs ébats étaient fantasques et indécents, leur première fois physique fut exquisément gauche.

L'un et l'autre ne savaient pas bien quoi faire, maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté le champ illimité de l'imagination ou la routine rassurante de la masturbation. Coucher avec quelqu'un était bien plus effrayant que s'astiquer la bite ou s'inventer des scenarii érotiques. Et puis, ils étaient deux hommes. Et ils avaient un sacré écart d'âge, que Harry ait dix-sept ou quarante-deux ans.

 **xXx**

– Est-ce vraiment ce à quoi ressemblait ton pénis ? murmura Tom, en contemplant le sexe à moitié dur du presque-Harry.

 _Heu... ouais, je crois bien_ , répondit Harry et il se retint de se cacher le pubis.

C'était idiot de se sentir gêné. Merlin savait qu'après sept pleines lunes, Tom s'était habitué à le voir à poil.

 _Il n'est pas comme dans tes..._

 _Il n'est pas en érection, c'est pour ça qu'il a l'air si petit !_ se défendit stupidement Harry, qui avait bien l'amour-propre d'un garçon de dix-sept ans.

Tom eut un rire moqueur qui sonnait froid et le Survivant voulut reculer, mais son presque-corps était retenu prisonnier de la coupe. Tom rit de nouveau, amusé par les pensées effrayées de son autre et s'agenouilla devant lui.

Tom ?

Tom ne pensa pas, ou peut-être qu'il utilisait l'Occlumencie. En tout cas, Harry n'arriva pas à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Bien sûr, le Survivant savait ce que cela signifiait que d'être à genoux devant un pénis désormais en complète érection. Dans leurs fantasmes, ils s'étaient sucés l'un l'autre moult fois. Mais de le voir pour de vrai, d'imaginer que la bouche du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres allait se refermer sur son pénis...

Tom sourit. Lui entendait distinctement tout ce que pensait Harry, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Comme c'était excitant, comme ça le flattait, de savoir que le pénis qui tressautait à quelques centimètres de sa bouche était ainsi dressé pour lui et pour lui seul !

Tom regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, écouta ses pensées perverses quelques secondes de plus avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'y insérer le presque-sexe. L'organe n'était ni chaud ni froid. Il n'était pas non plus tiède : c'était plutôt comme s'il n'émettait aucune chaleur et Tom eut malgré lui l'impression de sucer un morceau de bois. Il lécha lentement le gland et l'image d'un bilboquet vernis traversa son esprit.

La comparaison de son pénis avec un bilboquet ne plut pas à Harry et il attrapa les épaules de Tom pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas fait de tissu végétal. Il désespérait d'enfoncer son sexe bien profond dans la gorge de Tom mais il n'osa pas, car Tom lui jeta un regard glacial au moment-même où la pensée commença à se formuler dans sa tête.

Tom continua à lécher le gland gonflé avec une application qu'il n'avait jamais montrée en imagination. Et c'était bon, mais c'était si délicat, si frustrant !

 **xXx**

Tom continua son travail sans accélérer. En imagination, il aimait leurs fantasmes débridés et fantaisistes, où il y avait des mains, des bouches, des pénis, du sperme de partout. Mais dans la vie réelle, il s'aperçut qu'il appréciait que la tension grimpe petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que le désir de Harry soit si violent qu'il en serait douloureux.

Il ne s'avouait pas qu'il avait peur de prendre le presque-pénis en entier dans sa bouche. En effet, il était soit un expert, du fait de son entraînement imaginaire, soit un novice, du fait, justement, de son inexpérience réelle. Cependant, quand les supplications de Harry commencèrent à lui donner mal au crâne, ses coups de langue se firent plus assurés et il se mit à sucer franchement le pénis raide, laissant parfois traîner ses dents sur les veines gonflées.

Harry observait Tom faire comme si le secret de l'univers résidait dans la manière dont ses lèvres épousaient son pénis. Le simple fait de voir sa bite à lui – comment avait-il pu pisser pendant vingt-cinq ans sans sa bonne vieille quéquette ? – plonger et replonger dans la bouche du futur Voldemort lui faisait contracter involontairement tous les muscles de son corps.

C'était une vision hypnotisante et il donna sans y penser un coup de reins en avant. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, son sexe ne traversa pas le crâne de Tom mais se ficha sagement au fond de sa gorge et il sentit la luette du sorcier comprimée contre son sexe.

Il songea un instant au jour de pluie où Ginny lui avait maladroitement proposé de lui faire une fellation. Aussitôt, un éclair de colère déchira sa bonne vieille cicatrice et il sut qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

Tom ne pensait plus du tout à faire monter la tension. La seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était sucer cette presque-bite sans chaleur avec tellement d'intensité que Harry ne pourrait même plus penser. Ses mouvements effrénés manquèrent d'arracher le presque-pénis de Harry mais il n'en avait rien à battre. Au contraire, l'envie de mordre l'organe vulnérable pour sentir le sang jaillir dans sa bouche et couler le long de son menton le fit bander de plus belle.

A chaque fois que le gland glissait hors de ses lèvres, momentanément libéré de sa cavité buccale, Tom revenait à la charge avec plus de désir et de furie. Son propre sexe, coincé dans son caleçon, lui faisait mal, mais il ne lui consacra pas une seconde. Il découvrait qu'il aimait cela, sucer, mais qu'il aimait encore plus avoir une épouvantable érection et ne pas y toucher.

Il se voulait sadique, il était masochiste.

Son seul objectif était en tout cas de faire jouir Harry. Il allait lui faire éprouver tant d'émotions à la fois que le pauvre type ne saurait plus distinguer le plaisir de la souffrance, que ce serait dans une sensation aiguë de _mal-être_ qu'il perdrait contrôle de lui-même, qu'il se liquéfierait littéralement et retournerait à l'état de conscience désincarnée.

Tom Riddle alias Voldemort allait lui montrer qu'il ne tolérait aucune trahison. L'âme et le presque-corps de Harry lui étaient intégralement soumises.

 _Je vais le désintégrer,_ songea-t-il avec une joie démente, quand il sentit sous ses doigts les testicules dures de son autre, quand la bite dans sa bouche explosa littéralement.

Du presque-gland du presque-corps de Harry Potter ne s'échappa ni sang ni sperme et Tom s'écarta avec la sensation de n'avoir rien accompli. Dans sa bouche, il n'y avait pas de goût âcre mais seulement de la salive.

 **xXx**

Harry ne partit pas en fumée. Son presque-corps resta aussi solide que d'ordinaire.

Il dévisagea Tom, qui essuyait le coin de sa bouche d'un revers de manche, et un coup d'œil vers ses robes lui apprit ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il inspira un bon coup.

Il allait sucer Lord Voldemort et il allait aimer ça. Ça n'allait pas arriver dans une rêverie mais dans la réalité.

Harry ne doutait pas que s'il y réfléchissait un instant de plus, il découvrirait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était suicidaire. Mais la limite qu'il allait franchir, il l'avait probablement déjà enjambée des années plus tôt, quand il avait touché le sexe de Tom Riddle pour la première fois.

 _Allonge-toi_ , ordonna-t-il.

Tom s'exécuta. Il leva légèrement la tête mais Harry lui intima de ne pas bouger. Le sorcier étendu dans l'herbe attendit et, très vite, il sentit les presque-doigts de Harry farfouiller dans ses robes.

Harry allait le sucer. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Ce n'était pas une pensée aussi excitante qu'il l'avait imaginé, et Tom comprit qu'il préférait réellement sucer qu'être sucé et être pénétré que pénétrer. Lui, Voldemort, préférait donner que recevoir.

Il attendit, les yeux fermés et l'esprit vide, que la bouche spectrale et sans chaleur de Harry se referme sur son pénis ramolli mais il glapit de surprise quand il sentit un doigt frôler la bande de chair qui séparait ses testicules de son anus.

Harry l'avait doigté de nombreuses fois auparavant, mais toujours avec les doigts de Tom Riddle.

Cette nuit d'Août 1952, ce furent des doigts étrangers et plus épais que les siens qui pénétrèrent Tom et son anus se resserra par réflexe.

 _Tu ne veux pas de moi ?_ le taquina Harry. _Alors que tu viens de me sucer ? Alors que j'ai enfoncé bien plus que des doigts dans cet anus ?  
_

 _Ça brûle,_ geignit Tom.

Harry retira ses doigts. Il aurait bien voulu cracher dessus mais il n'avait pas de salive. Alors, il plaça son index et son majeur sur les lèvres de Tom qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement, accueillant empressement les presque-phalanges qui venaient de titiller son anus.

Le futur Voldemort lécha les doigts odorants sans honte et son esprit était tout empli d'images de la déchirure à venir. Il mourait d'envie que son anus soit écartelé par un vrai pénis. Ses propres doigts et les objets que Harry y avait parfois inséré avec curiosité ne lui convenaient plus depuis longtemps.

Ses désirs de domination n'étaient rien en comparaison avec son besoin incohérent d'appartenir à quelqu'un, d'être pour quelqu'un, _d'exister._ Si Harry le sodomisait, alors, pendant un moment, ils ne seraient plus deux âmes-frères appartenant à des temps différents mais simplement deux êtres humains qui ne savent pas se montrer leur amour autrement qu'en s'élançant l'un dans l'autre.

Comme tous les amants, leurs corps disjoints se joindraient et ils auraient l'impression, le temps que dure l'excitation, d'être une même entité.

 **xXx**

Harry contempla le corps encore jeune et beau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout en écoutant discrètement ses pensées. Il arracha ses doigts de la bouche mouillée de celui qui assassinerait ses parents et les enfonça dans son anus. Tom leva inconsciemment les fesses pour mieux se faire pénétrer et Harry frémit d'un plaisir pervers.

Lord Voldemort, si pitoyable... Et lui, Harry Potter, dans un état guère plus respectable !

Le Survivant doigta profondément Tom. C'était un acte à la fois familier et tout nouveau car, pour la première fois, il ne sentait pas l'effet de la pénétration dans son propre anus. Il se sentait curieusement seul et l'envie absurde d'écarter ses presque-fesses pour y fourrer quelques doigts le secoua trois secondes.

– Etre dans le même corps que moi te manque, Harry ? réussit à articuler Tom à voix haute, d'un ton provocateur qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Malfoy.

Sa voix résonnait encore dans le champ de protection magique autour d'eux quand Harry positionna son pénis, de nouveau dur – avantage d'un presque-corps ! – à l'entrée de son anus et qu'il poussa un grand coup.

Tom partit en morceaux. Ce n'était pas Harry qui n'était pas fait de chair mais lui, Tom Riddle. C'était lui l'intrus, l'âme errante. Comment expliquer, sinon, le fait qu'au moment où son anus avait été pénétré par un pénis qui semblait pouvoir remonter tout son tube digestif jusqu'à émerger par sa _bouche,_ il n'avait pas ressenti de la souffrance mais une sensation vertigineuse d'éclatement ?

Quelle libération dans la brûlure insupportable et bassement corporelle !

Toute son âme faisait écho avec l'univers, comme s'il n'était plus une entité finie coincée dans de la matière mais un cosmos à lui tout seul. Il était des planètes, il était un trou noir. Il était des étoiles mortes, il était des comètes. Et un astéroïde était en train de le traverser de part et d'autre, bouleversant tous les astres sur son passage et laissant derrière lui une queue lumineuse nommée météore.

Aucun de ses sens ne fonctionnait plus comme il fallait mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas une seule seconde, car il avait reçu d'autres dons bien plus impressionnants.

Ses yeux ouverts et aveugles ne lui permettaient plus de voir Harry et le ciel noir au-dessus de lui mais tous les flux d'énergie et de magie qui les environnaient. Des traînées vertes, bleues, rouges et jaunes entraient en collision avec des étincelles qui grossissaient jusqu'à éclater, sortes de feux d'artifice silencieux.

Sans surprise, il constata qu'à la hauteur de ce qui devait être son anus, se concentrait une pelote d'énergie d'un blanc éclatant qui attirait à elle tous les feux follets alentours. Son anus était aussi assoiffé de magie que de pénis mais Tom était totalement coupé de son corps.

Il écarta ses narines mais aucun parfum d'herbe, de transpiration et de nuit à la belle étoile n'y entra. A la place, il se sentit ensorcelé par un sentiment d'euphorie, comme s'il avait bu un cocktail d'Amortentia et de Felix Felicis. La tête en arrière, il respira à plein nez l'odeur de la béatitude suprême.

Il darda la langue et lécha le presque-visage de Harry qu'il ne voyait pas. Ses papilles ne le renseignèrent pas sur la rugosité, le goût et la chaleur de la joue tendue mais il sentit son enveloppe corporelle fondre lentement.

Il sentait ses orteils se métamorphoser en racines, ses doigts en lianes, son pénis dur en rocher. Ses cheveux devinrent une touffe d'herbe et tous ses poils du lichen mousseux. Ses jambes écartées se firent bancs de sable et son crâne sans visage devint une coquille vide en attente d'un bernard-l'ermite.

Il était devenu sourd et il n'entendait même plus les pensées de Harry. Dans ce silence extraordinaire et étrangement reposant, il entendit la voix du démon qui vivait dans son oreille. Il avait remarqué son bourdonnement des années plus tôt mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il avait une voix de femme.

 _Que dis-tu ?_ demanda-t-il.

 _...lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ dit la voix du démon, avant de se taire. _  
_

Tom accepta cette parole sans se demander ce qu'elle signifiait. Il était dans un état d'apaisement au-delà de toute inquiétude. Etre pénétré par le presque-phallus de Harry avait éteint en Tom la soif de ses sens, sa soif d'existence et sa soif de non-existence.

Il avait atteint le nirvâna sans le rechercher et sans s'en apercevoir, de manière absolument gratuite et contingente et c'était bien là comme avoir soufflé une flamme.

Mais le presque-Harry l'embrassa et Tom sortit de sa transe.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Plus le temps passa, plus ils se firent confiance et, bientôt, toutes les nuits de pleine lune, ils se pénétraient sans retenue ni poésie. Ce qui avait été au tout début un don rare des Dieux devint une habitude, puis une frustration.

Le rituel mettait Harry mal-à-l'aise et, certaines nuits, il n'arrivait pas à bander, car il sentait le bas de son corps planté dans des ongles, des poils d'aisselles et, parfois, des dents.

Les reliques de Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient aussi des limites et Tom en voulait toujours plus. Ho, pouvoir toucher Harry était bien, c'est sûr... mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

S'il mettait la main sur les deux autres reliques des Fondateurs, il n'aurait plus à se contenter d'une douce et cruelle illusion. Il pourrait créer un corps autonome, un corps qui puisse marcher et parler.

En effet, après avoir beaucoup réfléchi, Tom était désormais persuadé que la réunion des quatre reliques ne conférait pas l'immortalité, comme l'affirmait la majorité des textes. Non, selon lui, le pouvoir des quatre Fondateurs était beaucoup moins tape-à-l'œil que la vie éternelle mais tout aussi attirant : le pouvoir de transgresser les cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire.

Si les Fondateurs de Poudlard étaient aussi doués que ne le voulait la légende, ils avaient forcément trouvé un moyen de faire apparaître l'amour, la nourriture, l'argent, la santé et la vie de nulle part. La _vie._

Il ne lui manquait plus que l'épée de Gryffondor et le diadème de Serdaigle pour pouvoir invoquer le pouvoir des Fondateurs. Il savait que l'épée de Gryffondor était gardée par le Choixpeau à Poudlard, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à retourner en Angleterre.

Il ignorait où se trouvait le diadème perdu de Serdaigle mais ce souci fut résolu en quelques secondes.

 _En Albanie_ _,_ dit Harry, sans cacher sa résignation.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 en ligne le 5 avril :** Départ pour l'Albanie et puis retour à Poudlard !

P.S : J'ai oublié de vous le dire mais j'avais fait deux petits sketchs illustrant la fanfic : Tom à la cave aux serpents et Tom avec le Basilik. Je viens aussi de terminer un gros dessin de Tom avec Harry qui sort de la coupe :) tous sont sur mon tumblr (maiathoustra / Attraper le contour du monde). Cherchez-y le tag Tom Riddle si vous voulez les voir !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot doux si vous êtes trognons et merci à tous de follow, fav, review, lire et apprécier cette histoire. C'est vraiment un gros projet et je suis très touchée qu'il vous plaise. Et vous roxez. Et on a dépassé les 100 reviews :D


	14. Comme de l'espoir ou pire, de l'amour

**Mayunaise le 5 avril 2016**

 **Bonjour bonjour !** J'ai fini la version 1 de mon mémoire, youhou !

 **Précédemment :** Tom se fait tatouer une Dark Mark sur le torse et part faire un tour d'Europe. Après moult expériences sur la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard, il réussit à invoquer un presque-Harry les nuits de pleine lune. Des galipettes s'ensuivent mais Tom n'est plus satisfait. Il veut récupérer les deux autres reliques des Fondateurs, persuadé que, réunies, elles lui permettront de créer un corps à partir du néant. **  
**

 **En réponse à Gabriel A.J :** Chouette, merci pour le message :)

 **En réponse à Guest** (22 mars) **:** Je suis d'accord avec toi, la Marque, pour le premier Voldemort, est une malédiction. Pour ce qui est du parallèle entre le rituel avec la coupe et la renaissance chaudronesque, oui oui oui ! Hum, le Choixpeau traverse le temps, donc il reconnaît bien Harry... tu verras ça dans ce chapitre :) Et tu as tout-à-fait raison, il n'y a pas qu'une forêt en Albanie, ce pauvre Harry est bien naïf ! Merci, comme d'habitude, pour ta jolie review !

 **En réponse à Guest** (24 mars) **:** Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à lui :)

 **En réponse à Morane :** Bienvenue sur la fic ! Wowow, tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, merci ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que l'intrigue et l'écriture te plaisent et... non, tu n'as pas osé, je suis loin d'avoir l'aisance de Jo ! :D Mais vraiment, je te remercie pour ta lecture et ton message, c'est génial !

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **La fin du voyage (1953-1955 / 26-28 ans)**

 **Chapitre 13 : Comme de l'espoir ou pire, de l'amour**

* * *

Tom Riddle partit en Albanie. La contrée, majoritairement montagneuse et sylvestre, n'était pas très accueillante et les natifs plutôt méfiants à l'égard du jeune Anglais au drôle de visage. Cela lui convenait, il n'était pas venu faire du tourisme.

Harry avait pensé qu'il ne leur faudrait que quelques jours pour retrouver le diadème perdu de Serdaigle et qu'ils pourraient tout de suite commencer de nouvelles expériences. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas où chercher. Il se rappelait très bien de sa discussion avec la Dame Grise, le dernière jour de sa première vie. Helena Serdaigle avait caché le diadème de sa mère dans le tronc d'un arbre creux de la forêt albanaise.

Harry découvrit, effaré, qu'il n'existait pas qu'une seule forêt en Albanie.

Deux mois durant, Tom suivit la même routine. Il s'arrêtait quelques jours dans un village pour explorer la forêt environnante. Quand il pensait en avoir fait le tour, il repartait. La majorité du temps, il se déplaçait en train. Il allait par Cheminette quand l'auberge où il séjournait, coup de veine, était reliée au réseau.

Plusieurs fois, il ressentit l'envie folle de transplaner devant ce fichu arbre creux mais pour ce faire, il aurait fallu qu'il puisse le visualiser. Malheureusement, il avait beau avoir de grands pouvoirs et un destin hors du commun, il était encore incapable de se représenter un lieu où ni lui ni Harry n'avaient encore jamais été.

Les recherches avançaient donc lentement ou, plutôt, elles stagnaient, faute de plan plus élaboré que « regarder dans les troncs d'arbre au-cas-où Helena Serdaigle ait été assez stupide pour ne pas avoir placé de sortilèges de protection sur le diadème ».

La quête démesurée et absurde fut heureusement mise en suspens par deux pleines lunes salvatrices. Ces trois nuits mensuelles étaient pour Tom et Harry comme le week-end pour un étudiant de Poudlard. Mais il leur fallait plus. Alors, ils reprenaient la route.

Ils auraient abandonné depuis longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas su que le premier Voldemort avait réussi à trouver le diadème. Et tout ce que le premier Voldemort avait fait, le second Tom Riddle le pourrait aussi, étant donné qu'ils étaient destinés à accomplir les mêmes choses, étant donné qu'ils étaient la même personne. C'était une question de temps. Cela tombait bien, le temps, voilà quelque chose dont Tom ne manquait pas.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

 _Et si le diadème n'était pas caché dans une forêt ? Et si tu perdais la mémoire ?_ pensa Tom, énervé, en observant rageusement les arbres autour de lui.

Toutes les forêts se ressemblaient, ce n'était que des arbres, des arbres à perte de vue. Et des bruits de craquement et, parfois, quelques sifflements trop discrets pour qu'ils comprennent ce qui se murmurait dans l'ombre.

Si Tom ne renseignait pas scrupuleusement leur parcours sur une carte de l'Albanie, il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait déjà visité cette forêt la semaine précédente.

 _Je me rappelle très bien ce que m'a dit la Dame Grise,_ répéta Harry pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois en deux mois.

Tom lui faisait penser à Ron durant la chasse aux Horcruxes et, clairement, ce n'était pas là de bons souvenirs. Ne pas savoir où aller, fouiller des lieux au hasard et dormir dans une vieille tente... même le but de leur quête était identique. Sauf que le diadème n'était pas encore un Horcruxe. Pas encore.

 _Pourquoi t'aurais-t-elle raconté cela à_ toi _?_ _Non, plus important : c_ _omment as-tu appris que Voldemort avait mis la main sur le diadème ?_ _ _A sa place, je ne m'en serai pas vanté. J'aurais gardé cette information secrète.__

 _Je sais beaucoup de choses sur Voldemort,_ dit prudemment Harry.

 _Ça, j'avais remarqué. Tu savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose avec Hepzibah Smith._

Harry ne démentit pas. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Voldemort avait couché avec elle, certes, mais Dumbledore lui avait raconté que Voldemort avait probablement tué la vieille sorcière, après l'avoir délestée de la coupe de Poufsouffle et du médaillon de Serpentard.

 _Es-tu certain qu'il n'y avait rien entre le premier Voldemort et toi ?_ demanda Tom en plissant des yeux.

 _ _Moi et Voldemort ?__ s'exclama Harry avec horreur, le visage ignoble du Seigneur des Ténèbres en tête.

Il revoyait ses yeux sans paupières, les fentes qui lui servaient de narines. Il revoyait ses yeux rouges et sa bouche sans lèvres. Il revoyait son crâne bleu et luisant comme un œuf de poisson et il grimaça. Puis, il se rendit compte que Tom pourrait très mal le prendre. Après tout, il était Voldemort.

Sans surprise, Tom le prit très mal.

 _ **xXxxXxxXx**_

Après trois jours à s'enfoncer dans une immense forêt où, dès que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, des bêtes très probablement anthropophages rôdaient autour de leur campement, Tom rencontra son premier serpent albanais.

Enroulé autour d'une branche, un de ses anneaux pendouillant comme une grosse liane visqueuse, le reptile aux pupilles rondes le fixait du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air farouche, avec son museau arrondi, sa petite tête et ses écailles lisses. Mais Tom n'avait jamais eu affaire à des serpents étrangers et il n'était pas certain que celui-là soit aussi aimable que le Basilik.

~ Bonjour, siffla-t-il poliment, une main sur sa baguette.

Le serpent le regarda de haut en bas, comme pour évaluer le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour digérer une bestiole d'un mètre soixante-quinze.

~ Tu parles notre langue, dit-il et son ton n'était pas hostile.

Tandis que Tom expliquait au serpent qu'il cherchait un objet fin et brillant, caché dans le tronc d'un arbre plusieurs siècles auparavant, Harry examina plus attentivement le serpent. Ce n'était pas Nagini. Cela tombait bien car Harry n'avait aucune envie de revoir l'animal qui avait planté ses crocs empoisonnés dans la gorge de Severus Snape.

Quand Tom s'arrêta de parler, le serpent d'Asklépios, contre toute attente, lui ordonna de le suivre.

 **xXx**

Après à peine trois minutes de marche pour Tom et d'ondulation pour le serpent, ils arrivèrent devant un immense arbre dont le tronc était on ne peut plus entier.

Tom lança plusieurs sortilèges de détection avant d'éclater de colère.

~ Il n'y a rien ici. Tu m'as menti ! siffla-t-il avec hargne.

Harry prit pour la première fois conscience de combien le Fourchelangue pouvait sembler menaçant. Même s'il comprenait ce qu'ils signifiaient, les crissements qui sortaient de la bouche de Tom avaient un écho sinistre dans sa tête et ses oreilles.

~ Regarde en haut de l'arbre, rétorqua le serpent, nullement impressionné par l'orgueilleux bipède.

Harry leva la tête et, parmi les feuilles, il finit par remarquer un nid d'oiseau qu'il trouva très grand, comparé à ceux qu'il avait pu voir en Angleterre ou ailleurs.

~ Là-haut niche un mangeur de serpents. Fais couler son sang et ce qui brille est à toi, expliqua le reptile albanais.

Harry hésita mais Tom siffla aussitôt, toute trace de colère disparue de sa voix :

~ Parole de serpent. Tu auras la tête demain.

 _Eurk, il doit y avoir un autre moyen de récupérer le diadème sans décapiter un oiseau !_ s'exclama Harry.

 _Tu as enfoncé une épée dans la gueule d'un Basilik. Tu as tué mon père et mes grand-parents,_ dit Tom.

Harry ne pouvait rien répliquer à ça.

~ Après la lune et le soleil, je reviendrai, dit le serpent d'Asklépios et il disparut sous les arbustes.

Ses écailles brunes luisirent quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre. Tom se retrouva seul.

Il se lança un sortilège de Désillusion, un sortilège chauffant et plaça des maléfices autour de lui pour être tranquille toute la nuit. Il s'accroupit à trois mètres de l'arbre, les yeux rivés sur sa cime et il se mit à attendre.

Il attendit toute la nuit, mais l'oiseau ne revint pas. Quand le soleil se leva, Tom consentit à fermer les yeux pendant un petit quart d'heure. Lui n'avait pas sommeil mais Harry était épuisé. Comme c'était énervant d'avoir un corps si bassement humain ! S'il ratait l'oiseau, il ferait...

Le corps de Tom Riddle s'endormit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait, s'il ratait l'oiseau.

 **xXx**

Un rayon de soleil en plein dans la gueule ne manqua pas de les réveiller, plusieurs heures plus tard.

Harry était tout ensommeillé et confus – avait-il réellement fait un rêve impliquant la barbe de Dumbledore ? – mais Tom ouvrit les yeux sans pitié. L'ancien Serpentard n'était ni reposé ni fatigué, et c'était comme cela depuis tant d'années qu'il ne se rappelait même plus ce que cela faisait de se lever après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il ne regrettait pourtant pas sa condition, encore moins quand elle lui permettait d'avoir l'esprit clair à tout moment de la journée et de discerner, au sommet de l'arbre qu'il avait surveillé toute la nuit durant, des taches blanches et brunes qui n'étaient pas des feuilles.

Tom avait raté le retour de chasse, mais il ne raterait pas l'oiseau.

Il annula le sortilège de silence qui l'entourait, leva sa baguette vers le Circaète Jean-le-Blanc et dit avec autant de détermination que de froideur :

 _– Avada Kedav_ _ _ra !__

L'éclair vert ne rata pas sa cible et l'oiseau tomba, mais ses grandes ailes brunes se prirent dans les branches. Suspendu comme cela, il ressemblait à une chemise échappée de sa corde à linge et piteusement arrêtée dans sa fuite par un arbre.

Tom pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur l'oiseau pour le faire léviter jusqu'au sol. Au moment où il laissa retomber le cadavre à ses pieds, Harry s'exclama finalement, oubliant de penser dans sa tête :

– Tu l'as tué ! Tu as tué quelque chose de sang-froid !

Tom ne répondit pas, car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Le diadème de Serdaigle valait bien la mort d'un mangeur de serpents.

 _Je m'en fiche pas mal que cet oiseau soit mort,_ reprit Harry. _Mais tu l'as tué de sang-froid._

 _Tu as tué mon père et–_

 _La moitié de mon âme était dans un Horcruxe !_

 _Et où crois-tu que réside la mienne ?_

Harry, qui était prêt à se lancer dans une dispute, s'arrêta net, permettant à Tom de retourner à ses pensées.

C'était la première fois qu'il lançait le sortilège de mort, mais ça ne semblait pas la première fois. Il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier.

Harry, bien avant les professeurs de Poudlard, lui avait pourtant expliqué que pour lancer un Impardonnable, il fallait le vouloir de toute son âme.

Mais ça s'était fait si facilement qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ça _toute sa vie._

Tom retourna le volatile d'un léger coup de pied et se retrouva face à deux grands yeux jaunes, comme ceux d'une chouette. Le plastron du Circaète, couleur écorce de bouleau, était anormalement tacheté de sang.

 _Avada Kedavra ne fait pas saigner_ , songea Tom, avant de s'apercevoir que quelque chose dépassait du bec de l'oiseau.

Sans ressentir plus de dégoût que cela – après tout, il avait inséré son pénis dans le vagin de Hepzibah Smith – Tom se pencha, écarta le bec du rapace et agita légèrement le cadavre de haut en bas.

Une moitié de serpent s'échappa du bec du volatile pour finir sur ses chaussures.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

 _Cette couronne ne sert à rien !_ s'énerva Tom _. La relique de Serdaigle est moins intéressante que celle de Poufsouffle !_

 _Peut-être que si tu la gardais plus longtemps..._

 _C'est inutile._

Tom enleva le diadème et se retint de le réduire en cendres. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il avait mis la main sur le diadème, il n'arrêtait pas de penser au feu, à un feu immense et dévastateur.

Harry fit tourner le diadème au bout de ses doigts, songeur. Contrairement à la coupe et au médaillon, la relique de Serdaigle ne semblait pas avoir mille et unes facultés extraordinaires. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils menaient des expériences sur le diadème et, pour le moment, celui-là n'avait pas été très coopératif.

Tom le portait toutes les nuits mais il ne s'était jamais réveillé avec la conviction d'avoir découvert un nouvel argument révolutionnant la compréhension du paradoxe de l'œuf et de la poule. Il n'avait pas non plus inventé la formule mathématique de la résurrection des morts.

C'était à peine si le petit matin le trouvait plus éclairé : au contraire, ses pensées fourmillaient, s'agitaient en tous sens et il avait très, très envie d'écrire un livre pour se débarrasser de toutes les réflexions philosophiques qui l'assaillaient pendant que la lune était levée.

Quand il enlevait le diadème, sa tête débordait toujours de souvenirs et de visions inexplicables, qui ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité : la caverne au bord de la mer, un imposant manoir, la maison des Gaunt, un coffre-fort débordant d'or et du feu, du feu de partout...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'alarmer des images prémonitoires que le diadème leur offrait. En effet, pour la deuxième fois depuis sa réincarnation en Tom Riddle, sa santé se détériora drastiquement.

 **xXx**

Les symptômes furent les mêmes que ceux que quand Tom s'était approché de ses dix-sept ans, neuf mois et un jour. Mais au lieu d'empirer lentement, ils se précipitaient les uns après les autres.

La concentration de Harry diminuait de jour en jour, ses pensées perdaient toute cohérence. Des flashes de lumière l'aveuglaient et, parfois, il avait la sensation qu'il quittait le corps de Tom, qu'il _s'envolait_. Il luttait pour rester. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il ressentait un mélange de lassitude et de colère à chaque fois qu'un fragment de sa conscience s'évanouissait. Il cherchait à tendre son bras fictif pour les attraper au vol mais même cela lui demandait trop d'effort. Alors, il passait le plus clair de son temps recroquevillé sur lui-même, sans parler.

Tom, lui, ne se sentait pas aussi impuissant qu'au début de sa septième année. Il savait à quoi s'attendre et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'était plus un adolescent désemparé parce que son ami imaginaire, censé être immortel, était en train de crever.

Il avait vingt-six ans. Il avait couché avec une femme, il avait couché avec Harry. Il s'était fait tatouer et il avait lancé un sortilège de mort sans hésitation. Il le referait et pas sur un rapace. Il tuerait un être humain si cela permettait de retenir un peu plus Harry dans leur corps.

Il savait qui il était. Il n'était pas perdu. Il était Voldemort et il allait recréer un Horcruxe.

Le 16 août 1953, le diadème qu'il ne quittait plus lui apprit que le jour était arrivé. Harry reposait au fond de son crâne, inerte, sorte de petit noyau en forme de fœtus, palpitant doucement comme le cœur d'un serpent bat quelques fois encore, alors que le reste est déjà mort.

 ** **xXx****

Le diadème à la main, sa malle miniaturisée au fond de la poche, Tom sortit de sa forêt. Le soleil l'aveugla et il leva instinctivement la main pour se protéger les yeux. Combien cela faisait-il d'années qu'il vadrouillait de par le monde ? Combien de semaines avait-il seulement passées dans la forêt, en compagnie des serpents albanais, à tenter de percer les mystères du diadème ?

Etant un être immortel et sans obligation professionnelle, il ne s'était pas soucié du calendrier. Après avoir trouvé le diadème, il avait vécu au jour le jour, nourrissant son corps de graines et de cadavres d'animaux que lui amenaient parfois ses amis les reptiles. Il s'endormait dans des clairières parées de sortilèges de défense enseignés par Harry et ce quotidien frugal lui allait très bien.

Mais, exposé directement à la lumière du soleil, il se rendit compte qu'il avait vécu loin des hommes plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Il vit ses ongles sales, ses mains caleuses, ses robes déchirées et boueuses. Son ombre dansait sur le champ doré comme celle d'un épouvantail.

Il tâta son visage et y découvrit, sans surprise, une barbe fournie. Lui qui, enfant, avait été si maniaque, ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était lavé avec autre chose que de l'eau et des sortilèges.

Tom ne s'attarda cependant pas sur son apparence négligée. Il fallait qu'il tue quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour délivrer Harry de sa maladie. C'était le diadème qui lui avait dit et il sentait que c'était vrai.

Le sorcier vit une silhouette au loin et il sourit. Cet homme-là ferait l'affaire.

– Kush je ti ? l'interpella le paysan albanais.

Tom avança résolument vers lui, une main serrée sur le diadème, l'autre sur sa baguette. Il allait tuer son premier homme. Il n'était pas désolé. Il était Voldemort et Voldemort n'était pas du genre à être désolé.

Quand il croisa le regard du moldu, son cœur resta impoliment calme. Il s'était attendu à ressentir de l'excitation, comme le jour où il avait ouvert la Chambre et que Mimi Warren était morte sur ses ordres. Ou peut-être de la peur, comme le jour où Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur Thomas Riddle. Il fallait croire qu'il était devenu un adulte.

Il avait dix ans de plus, désormais, que son âme-frère. Il avait traversé le monde et vu beaucoup de choses. Il n'était plus ce gamin fébrile dont les seuls rêves étaient d'être admiré et craint, et de pouvoir toucher l'homme qu'il aimait. Depuis que Harry lui avait appris qui il allait devenir, il avait cessé peu à peu d'être Tom Riddle. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait un Destin, il l'accomplirait.

Le diadème de Serdaigle devait devenir un Horcruxe. C'était évident, même s'il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. C'était en tout cas le seul moyen de repousser l'échéance.

Il ne pouvait pas reculer car le lendemain, le 17 août 1953, cela ferait huit ans, dix mois et seize jours que Tom Riddle était devenu plus âgé que Harry Potter.

La prochaine fois que Harry tomberait malade, ce serait probablement dans quatre ans, cinq mois et huit jours. Et la fois d'après, il faudrait attendre moitié moins de temps. Et la fois suivante encore moins, jusqu'à ce que Tom soit obligé de créer des Horcruxes tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, et puis finalement, son âme serait tellement mutilée et le sang sur ses mains si indélébile qu'il redeviendrait simplement poussière.

Tom abandonna ses spéculations car le paysan avait commencé à agiter sa faux, comme pour le faire fuir.

 _Harry ? Reviens par là. Je vais tuer cet homme._

 _Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ s'écria Harry en revenant dans leur esprit.

En un clin d'œil, il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Il vit le paysan albanais, il sentit le diadème tiède dans sa main et il tenta de crier, mais leurs lèvres étaient déjà en train de formuler l'Impardonnable.

 ** **xXx****

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tuer un homme m'a sauvé ?_ se demanda Harry, angoissé. _La dernière fois que je suis tombé malade, Tom avait simplement récupéré le fragment de mon âme dans le Journal._

Il fit quelques pas dans le champ, sans regarder le cadavre du paysan albanais, dont les yeux fixaient un soleil éclatant sans ciller.

Son contrôle sur le corps de Tom avait encore diminué et il ne tenta même pas d'utiliser leur baguette, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui obéirait que très difficilement. Mais il se sentait de nouveau entier.

Il n'avait plus l'impression de tomber de l'intérieur, de s'écrouler. Ses pensées restaient sagement dans leur crâne, alors que pendant sa maladie, elles semblaient couler par leurs oreilles et aller il ne savait où.

 _Ni le journal ni la bague ne comportent de fragments de ton âme. Ton âme est toute entière dans mon corps. Pour te sauver, il fallait recréer un Horcruxe,_ expliqua calmement Tom. _  
_

 _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'un Horcruxe... Et comment savais-tu... ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Cette histoire n'a aucun sens !_

Tom reprit possession de son corps sans répondre. Il fit léviter le cadavre et se dirigea vers la forêt protectrice. Dès qu'il quitta les champs exposés et qu'il replongea sous les arbres, il se sentit plus serein. Les ombres et les odeurs mouillées détournaient sous attention de ses mains terriblement pâles.

 _Le diadème de Serdaigle est beaucoup plus utile que je ne le pensais_ , dit-il en abaissant la baguette.

Le cadavre tomba par terre et sa tête rebondit. Un peu de terre sur colla sur ses lèvres.

 _Le diadème... ?_ répéta Harry, sans oser regarder le cadavre du paysan. _–Il est mort–ce type est mort depuis longtemps–le premier Voldemort l'avait déjà tué, bien avant ma naissance–ce n'est pas la faute de Tom, pas la faute de_ mon _Tom–_

 _Le diadème savait,_ répondit Tom, en ignorant les pensées pleines de mauvaise foi de son autre. _Il savait qu'il fallait créer un Horcruxe pour que tu guérisse. Il me l'a dit et je l'ai fait._

 _Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être que, quand je perds de mon âme, la tienne, comme un parasite, en profite pour se déployer un peu plus dans mon corps,_ sourit Tom et il sentit son absence de lèvres s'étirer sur ses dents.

Il s'assit sur une souche et regarda les serpents converger vers eux. Les reptiles n'avaient pas attendu longtemps avant de venir à lui ou, plutôt, au cadavre. En les voyant recouvrir l'homme à terre, Tom eut soudain l'impression d'être revenu dans la grotte près de la mer et d'avoir à nouveau neuf ans. Ou en avait-il dix, à l'époque ?

Mais cette fois-ci, les serpents lui sifflèrent à peine un remerciement. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui faire un câlin mais pour déchiqueter la chair d'un mort.

 **xXx**

Harry se força à ne pas détourner le regard. Le paysan albanais était mort pour lui sauver la vie, bien qu'il ne le saurait jamais. La moindre des choses était de le regarder se transformer en nourriture pour des êtres qui étaient encore vivants.

C'était un horrible spectacle. Mais Harry n'avait pas proposé d'enterrer le paysan albanais. C'aurait été hypocrite. Au fond, le Survivant ne regrettait pas que Tom l'ait tué pour le sauver. Au fond, il était heureux d'avoir une nouvelle preuve de l'amour que Tom lui portait. Cette simple pensée le travaillait tellement, il s'en sentait si coupable, qu'il s'obligea à regarder le visage du moldu, même quand il n'en restait plus rien.

 _C'est étonnant que toi qui connais tout de ma vie ne saches presque rien des Horcruxes,_ remarqua Tom qui, lui, essayait de ne pas voir ce qu'il voyait.

Les serpents étaient ses amis et le paysan ne pouvait plus rien ressentir, mais tout cela restait écœurant. Tom regardait, cependant, car Harry regardait.

 _Parce que tu en sais plus que moi sur les Horcruxes ?_ dit Harry, distraitement. _Tout ce que tu en sais, tu l'as appris de moi, ou nous l'avons découvert ensemble._

 _Le diadème m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Créer un Horcruxe permet de te faire revenir dans mon corps, de repousser la date-butoir, car c'est un sacrifice. Je sacrifie une part de mon humanité, je sacrifie une partie de mon âme, pour que ton âme puisse continuer à vivre, artificiellement, dans un corps qui n'est pas le tien._

 _Que crois-tu qu'il se serait-il passé, si tu n'avais pas suivi les conseils du diadème ?_

Les mots « Si tu n'avais tué ce pauvre moldu » résonnèrent quelques instants dans leur esprit.

Tom réfléchit. Dès qu'il avait compris ce qu'il devait faire, il n'avait pas hésité. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Harry mourir.

Mais un jour, il faudrait peut-être qu'il le laisse partir. Il ne savait pas si leur cohabitation était le fait du Destin ou du Hasard. Il semblait que Harry pouvait lui être arraché à tout instant.

Tom regarda son ombre s'étendre devant lui et elle lui parut soudain moins sombre qu'auparavant, comme si elle n'était plus qu'une demi-ombre.

La transformation du diadème en Horcruxe lui avait volé sa _présence._ Son visage, qu'il avait aperçu dans une flaque, était brouillé comme celui d'un portrait qui n'est pas terminé ou celui d'un mort en début de décomposition.

Trois morceaux de son âme résidaient désormais dans des Horcruxes. Avait-il déjà atteint la limite de l'humanité ? Comment ferait-il, quand Harry retomberait malade ?

 **xXx**

 _Si je n'avais pas tué cet homme, tu serais probablement retourné de là d'où tu viens. Mais cela n'arrivera pas tant que je serai encore en vie,_ dit-il finalement. _Tu ne mourras pas tant que je serai là pour te ressusciter._

 _Tu ne regrettes pas,_ commenta Harry, avec plus de détresse que de colère.

 _Toi non plus, tu ne regrettes pas, Harry. Tu le regardes se faire déchiqueter sans autre chose qu'un nœud dans notre estomac. Tu savais que cet homme allait mourir, car tu sais tout de la vie de Voldemort. Tu savais que le diadème deviendrait un jour un Horcruxe. Mais tu n'as rien fait pour m'empêcher d'accomplir ma destinée._

 _Ce n'est pas ton Destin !_ grimaça Harry. _Mais je savais, oui, je savais..._

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Il était parti à la recherche du diadème dans l'espoir de rencontres plus charnelles. Le diadème devait compléter les deux autres reliques des Fondateurs en leur possession. Et comme ni la coupe ni le médaillon n'avaient pas été transformés en Horcruxe, il avait espéré que le diadème échapperait lui aussi à la malédiction. Mais dès qu'il pensait avoir une emprise sur la vie de Tom, les événements sinistres revenaient le narguer.

 _Tu es beaucoup trop humain et sensible. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune,_ dit Tom.

 _Je n'y peux rien,_ se défendit Harry, en cillant quand un serpent avala littéralement la chaussure gauche du paysan.

 _Ce n'était pas une critique._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ma présence décroît à certaines périodes ? Comment une âme peut tomber malade ?_

 _Je n'en sais rien,_ dit Tom en se levant.

Il ne restait plus grand chose du cadavre.

 _Mais je sais que dans quatre ans, la coupe deviendra elle aussi un Horcruxe. Et le médaillon dans six ans. Et quand j'aurais créé tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort et que ton âme tombera malade tous les jours, peut-être qu'un de nous deux mourra enfin !_

 _Mais si toi tu crées des Horcruxes pour me sauver la vie, pourquoi Voldemort en a-t-il créés, lui ? Je n'ai pas vécu avec le premier Voldemort, il n'avait aucune raison de séparer son âme !_ geignit Harry avec désespoir, en pensant au nombre de meurtres qui leur restait à accomplir.

~ Voldemort, c'est moi ! siffla Tom en Fourchelangue et les serpents qui digéraient à ses pieds lui jetèrent un regard mauvais.

Il reprit mentalement :

 _Ce que Voldemort avait le pouvoir de faire, il l'a fait, sans raison. Et toi tu cherches une cohérence à sa vie... Ne t'aies-tu jamais demandé si tu n'étais pas simplement en train d'inventer notre relation, pour expliquer ses actes ? Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé si tu n'étais pas devenu fou ?_

– Tu existes ! affirma Harry à voix haute. Tom Riddle, tu existes !

Les mots résonnèrent dans la forêt sans trouver de réponse, même pas celle des serpents, car ceux-là ne parlaient pas Anglais.

 **xXxxXxxXxxXxxXx**

Après avoir transformé le diadème en Horcruxe, Tom ressentit le besoin subit de rentrer en Angleterre. Combien de temps avait-il passé à voyager ? Combien de temps avait-il passé en Albanie ?

Au départ, il n'avait fui sa terre natale que pour échapper à une éventuelle poursuite judiciaire et patienter le temps d'avoir l'âge nécessaire pour postuler de nouveau au poste de professeur de Défense.

Puis, il avait fait ses expériences sur la coupe et le médaillon. Puis, il avait profité de ses rencontres mensuelles avec Harry. Puis, il était parti à la recherche du diadème. Puis, il avait tué le paysan. Tout ça lui avait pris sept ans.

Il était plus que temps de retourner au pays.

Il avait récupéré trois reliques. La coupe et le médaillon, combinés à la bague des Gaunt et à des offrandes organiques, étaient capable de faire apparaître Harry les nuits de pleine lune. Le diadème semblait ne pas avoir d'autres propriétés que de conférer une plus grande intelligence à celui qui le portait mais ce pouvoir, bien maîtrisé, pourrait s'avérer très utile.

Il ne manquait plus que l'épée de Gryffondor. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait bientôt revoir Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils traversaient l'Europe d'Est en Ouest, allant de cheminée en cheminée, l'excitation montait petit à petit en Tom. Chaque fois qu'il sortait d'un âtre, il s'attendait à voir le Chaudron Baveur, les Trois Balais ou la Tête de Sanglier.

Comment avait-il pu passer tant d'années loin de l'Angleterre ? Comment avait-il pu passer tant d'années loin de Poudlard ?

 **xXx**

Harry était loin de partager l'excitation de son ami. Quand Tom lui avait annoncé qu'ils revenaient en Angleterre, il n'avait rien ressenti sauf un peu de résignation.

Pendant les sept années de leur voyage initiatique, chaque jour avait été nouveau. Il avait découvert, en même temps que Tom, les pouvoirs des reliques des Fondateurs. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il étaient enfin deux jeunes sorciers normaux, en année sabbatique après l'école.

Il avait profité égoïstement de ces années de voyage et de ces nuits de pleine lune qui leur avait offert plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Il avait touché Tom et été touché par lui comme si le rituel était à usage unique. Et il avait été heureux, car Tom Riddle était très généreux envers ceux qu'il aimait. Il était dommage qu'il n'ait jamais aimé personne dans sa première vie.

En résumé, sept années durant, Harry avait eu l'impression d'être libre. Il ne savait presque rien du voyage initiatique du premier Voldemort. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi découvert les pouvoirs des reliques des Fondateurs. Peut-être qu'il avait agi exactement comme eux et qu'il avait du tuer un Circaète Jean-le-Blanc pour qu'un serpent d'Asklépios le mène jusqu'au diadème.

C'était peu probable mais, même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas grave, tant que Harry l'ignorait. Il lui importait peu d'être réellement libre. Ce qu'il avait savouré durant ce voyage, c'était l'impression de l'être.

Mais Tom mettait fin de lui-même à leur belle jeunesse et à leur indépendance. Il les ramenait en Angleterre. Le Destin les rattrapait et, bientôt, il faudrait revoir Dumbledore.

Harry se rappelait si bien du dernier souvenir que lui avait montré Dumbledore, à l'occasion de leurs cours privés, qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que tant d'années avaient passé.

Voldemort, le visage transformé et si semblable à celui de _son_ Tom, entre dans le bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore, de l'autre côté de son bureau, lui propose un verre de vin. La discussion est polie, mais elle se termine abruptement. Voldemort quitte le bureau dans un mouvement de cape.

Des six souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avait montrés, c'était celui-là qui avait le plus dérangé Harry. Il n'y avait pourtant dans cette scène rien de vraiment effrayant. Et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait toujours donné envie à Harry de jouer au dangereux jeu du « Et si... ».

Et si Dumbledore avait engagé Voldemort ? Et si Tom Riddle avait vraiment eu la fibre de l'enseignement ? Et si Snape n'était pas devenu un Mangemort, et s'il ne s'était pas trouvé à La Tête de Sanglier, le jour de l'entretien d'embauche de Trelawney ? Et si Tom n'avait jamais entendu parlé de la prophétie ? Et s'il n'était pas devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Alors ses parents, Sirius, Remus et tant d'autres seraient encore en vie. Alors, Harry n'aurait jamais eu de cicatrice.

Harry avait peur de rencontrer Dumbledore. Après vingt-six ans, il avait bien compris que le Destin se réaliserait avec ou sans son aide, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un espoir insensé, un espoir fou que dans cette deuxième vie, Dumbledore offre un poste à Tom.

 _Dumbledore va refuser ma candidature ?_ dit Tom, entre affirmation et interrogation, en jetant la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de l'auberge.

 _Oui, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bien entendu, tout comme tu sais que ce qui m'intéresse, ce n'est pas le poste mais l'épée._

Tom entra dans la cheminée. Plus qu'un voyage et ils seraient à Londres.

 _Si seulement c'était le contraire,_ songea Harry pour lui-même. _Si seulement Tom avait vraiment envie d'enseigner, alors Dumbledore lui offrirait une seconde chance._

– Le Chaudron Baveur ! s'écria Tom et les flammes vertes l'engloutirent.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Dès qu'il arriva à Londres, Tom fut tenté de transplaner directement à Pré-au-Lard, histoire de candidater au poste de professeur de Défense avant la tombée de la nuit – et de choper l'épée au passage – mais Harry le lui déconseilla.

 _On peut pas débarquer à Poudlard sans prévenir, après avoir disparu dix ans ! Il faut... je ne sais pas, qu'on se renseigne un minimum sur ce qu'il a pu se passer ici, durant notre absence._

 _Tu aurais pu être plus assidu en cours d'Histoire,_ plaisanta à moitié Tom. Q _ue pourrait-il s'être passé de si exceptionnel ?_

 _Je ne sais pas,_ admit Harry, _mais je sais que Voldemort n'a pas rencontré Dumbledore avant 1955. Ce qui nous laisse deux ans._

 _Et il est important de respecter la chronologie, même si l'épée est à portée de main ?_ demanda Tom, dubitatif.

 _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit Harry. _Je ne sais pas tout._

Tom décida néanmoins d'attendre deux ans avant de se présenter à Poudlard car il faisait confiance à Harry et à son prédécesseur. L'envie de pousser les portes du château le démangeait mais, en même temps, il sentait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire à Londres, quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper jusqu'en 1955.

Il se mit à lire compulsivement la presse et découvrit que les choses avaient effectivement pas mal bougé depuis qu'il avait fui l'Angleterre.

Une bande de sorciers idéalistes défrayait la chronique. Ils portaient des masques, organisaient des réunions sélectes et perturbaient parfois les événements publics. Leurs opinions ne faisaient pas l'unanimité mais la majorité des vieilles familles de Sang-Purs ne leur cachaient pas leur admiration. _Les Chevaliers Noirs_ en parlait comme d'un groupe révolutionnaire et même la _Gazette_ les disait porteurs d'un message.

Après avoir lu tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le groupuscule, Tom envoya des hiboux à ses anciens camarades de dortoir. Pendant qu'il expérimentait sur les reliques des Fondateurs et passait du bon temps avec son ami imaginaire, il semblait que les autres Serpentards s'échinaient eux aussi à réaliser leurs rêves d'écoliers.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Comment vous faites vous appeler ? demanda Tom avec un semblant de sourire.

Callum Nott, Byron Mulciber et Nath Rosier échangèrent des coups d'œil incertains.

Si Tom n'avait pas lu la date sur le journal ce matin-là, il aurait pu juré qu'il était revenu en 1945. Les sorciers devant lui ressemblaient trait pour trait aux étudiants qu'il avait laissés à King's Cross, sept ans plus tôt. Mais lui... Oh, son visage à lui avait changé, depuis la fin de sa septième année !

– Nous n'avons pas encore de nom, dit Byron. On pensait aux Chevaliers de Walpurgis. Tu sais comme...

– Oui, je sais, le coupa poliment Tom, qui avait assisté à la « nuit de Walpurgis » en Scandinavie.

La référence était belle mais le nom était laid. Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis, ça sonnait comme _Les Chevaliers Noirs_ , preuve que ses anciens camarades de dortoir n'étaient pas plus originaux que du temps de l'école.

– Qu'est devenu Albert Avery ? s'enquit Tom, en reposant sa tasse de thé sans y avoir touché, car lui n'avait jamais soif et Harry n'était pas friand de thé.

Callum, Byron et Nath eurent tous un sourire et se redressèrent, comme si la mention d'Albert leur avait fait reprendre confiance en eux.

– Il s'est un peu éloigné de notre groupe. Selon lui, nous sommes trop extrêmes, répondit Byron, d'un ton crâneur.

Tom sourit d'un air entendu mais il riait méchamment de l'intérieur. Ses anciens camarades étaient pareils à eux-mêmes. Ils parlaient haut et fort. Ils avaient des idées, la presse leur consacrait quelques articles et ils croyaient que c'était cela, _être quelqu'un_.

Aucun d'eux, pourtant, n'avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, aucun d'eux ne ferait jamais ce que lui ferait dans le futur ! Ils étaient médiocres et leur combat, une véritable perte de temps.

Mais Tom comprenait parfaitement que le premier Voldemort se soit entouré des anciens Serpentards. Ils étaient des fidèles facilement acquis. Il lui suffisait de jouer leur jeu pour avoir, comme à Poudlard, une bande prête à se sacrifier pour lui, au cas où les choses tournent mal.

 **xXx**

– Et toi, To– commença Nath, avant de se rappeler que Tom Riddle ne se faisait pas appeler par son prénom.

Tom leva les yeux vers lui et attendit.

– V–Voldemort, qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? demanda soudain Callum.

Nath lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

– Beaucoup de choses, dit évasivement Tom.

Il n'avait aucune envie de leur raconter son voyage. Mais il fallait qu'ils le craignent, il fallait qu'ils sachent qu'il avait repoussé les limites de la magie plus loin que quiconque.

Il attrapa sa tasse et la but. Le thé était tiède et Harry grimaça mentalement. Les trois anciens Serpentards le regardaient fixement, en attente.

– Mon voyage était long. Je pourrais vous en raconter une partie si vous acceptez ma requête, susurra-t-il, en tout en demandant à Harry : _Comment s'appellent-ils ?_

 _Heu, Nath, Callum et–_

 _Non, le nom de leur groupe, du groupe de Voldemort !_ s'exclama Tom avec impatience. _  
_

– Qui est ? s'enquit Byron.

 _Pourquoi t'allier avec eux ?_ protesta Harry.

 _Parce qu'ils sont les futurs fidèles de Voldemort et que je_ suis _Voldemort.  
_

– Gardez mon nom secret, dit Tom, sans rien laisser paraître de sa dispute interne. Et gardez le vôtre secret.

 _Tu n'es pas Voldemort._

 _Cesse d'insulter ta propre intelligence, tu sais que je suis Voldemort. Si tu ne me dis pas comment ils s'appellent_...

– Quel nom ? demanda Callum, l'air perdu. Les Chevaliers de–

 _… j'en tue un. Tu sais que j'en suis capable._

 _Les Mangemorts !_ cria Harry. _Ils s'appellent les Mangemorts !_

– Walpurgis ?

– Non, dit doucement Tom. Pas les Chevaliers de Walpurgis. Désormais, vous êtes les Mangemorts.

 **xXxxXxxXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les deux années suivantes passèrent à toute vitesse. Tom rencontrait régulièrement les Mangemorts. Il ne participait pas à leurs actions et n'avait aucun intérêt pour leur combat. Ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires étaient cependant nécessaires pour lui assurer une place de chef et, plus les rangs des Mangemorts grossissaient, plus ceux-là l'admiraient, lui qui n'en avait rien à cirer de la suprématie des Sang-Purs.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps à réfléchir à ce que le diadème cherchait à lui dire, au travers de ces images obsédantes de feu, de feu de partout. Et, les nuits de pleine lune, quand il couchait avec Harry et atteignait son illumination cosmique, il essayait d'entendre la voix de femme du démon qui vivait dans son oreille.

Mais, jusque-là, il avait simplement compris qu'il y avait une histoire de septième mois qui mourrait.

Harry, ce n'était pas un scoop, vouait une haine très saine pour les Mangemorts. Mais même lui reconnaissait qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux, pas encore. Ils se contentaient de bloquer de temps à autres le réseau des cheminées, de pénétrer illégalement dans le Ministère de la Magie et, même s'ils avaient menacé de le faire, ils n'avaient jamais fait exploser le Magicobus.

Aucun d'eux ne portait de tatouage sur le bras droit. Leurs masques ne représentaient pas encore des crânes. Ils étaient des activistes violents mais ils n'étaient pas encore des terroristes. Et ils étaient appréciés par le public. Malgré leur nom, ils n'étaient pas encore des Mangemorts.

Et Tom... Tom n'en avait rien à faire de la restauration du statut ancestral des Sangs-Pur ou de l'éradication des Nés-Moldus. Tom présidait le groupe de ses anciens camarades d'école comme il l'avait fait, du temps de Poudlard.

Son aura mystérieuse et son maniement de la rhétorique lui garantissaient un public attentif. L'étrange laideur de son visage fut vite oubliée par son cercle d'amis. Harry surprenait même parfois les coups d'œil admiratifs d'Andrea Nott, qui n'était pas insensible à leurs traits défigurés.

 _Viendrais-tu de me traiter de défiguré ?_

 _Ho, c'était un peu ironique,_ bredouilla Harry. _Malfoy m'a traité de « balafré » toute ma scolarité.  
_

 _Tu penses beaucoup à ce Malfoy,_ dit Tom. _En parlant des Malfoy, ne serait-ce pas là Abraxas ?_

 **xXx**

Harry leva le nez et vit, reconnaissable entre mille, la chevelure blond platine d'un Malfoy. C'était bien Abraxas, d'un an leur aîné. Il regardait les balais volants en compagnie de Walburga Black, laquelle tenait Orion par le bras.

 _Etrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le Chemin de Traverse est petit, malheureusement,_ grogna Harry.

Cela faisait huit ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Walburga Black, et elle ne lui avait pas manqué. Quelque chose chez elle lui faisait penser à Pansy Parkinson ou à Millicent Bulstrode... ou peut-être à Daphné Greengrass.

Quand la sorcière repéra Tom, elle s'exclama, avec un petit geste de la main :

– Ho, Tom !

Tom salua Abraxas et Orion brièvement, avant de se tourner vers Walburga. Le visage de l'ancienne Serpentard avait perdu de sa grâce adolescente mais ne ressemblait pas pour autant au portrait que Harry lui avait connu.

– Walburga, tu dois te souvenir que je n'aime pas trop mon prénom ? dit Tom, en se penchant vers elle.

 _Ne sois pas jaloux_ , murmura-t-il mentalement.

 _Je ne le suis pas,_ répondit Harry et c'était vrai.

Il était incapable de jalousie car... ce n'était pas comme si Tom lui appartenait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble ou qu'ils étaient mariés. Tom n'était pas à lui, il _était_ lui.

Walburga semblait vouloir lâcher le bras de son mari pour caresser le visage défiguré de Tom.

– Je suis désolée, c'était un automatisme... Voldemort, chuchota-t-elle, sans bouger. Je t'ai reconnu, bien sûr. Andrea m'a parlé de ton nouveau... de ta nouvelle...

Orion eut l'air gêné. Il fit un signe de tête à Tom et à Abraxas et entraîna Walburga par le bras avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Devant le magasin de balais, il ne restait plus que Tom et Abraxas. Ce dernier ressemblait terriblement à Lucius.

– Que penses-tu de mon petit groupe, Abraxas ? Tu as du entendre parler de nous, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Ho Tom... Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de recruter n'importe qui ?_ se demanda Harry, presque pour lui-même.

 _Plus il y aura de sorciers prêts à mourir pour moi, plus il y aura de sorciers prêts à mourir pour toi._

 _Je ne veux pas qu'on meure pour moi !_ s'écria Harry, mais Tom ne lui répondit pas, car il était en pleine discussion avec Abraxas Malfoy.

 **xXxxXxxXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Un matin de février particulièrement froid, alors qu'il avait neigé toute la nuit et qu'il neigerait tout le jour, Tom se réveilla avec la certitude que le moment de revoir Poudlard était enfin venu. Harry ne protesta pas. Il se rappelait de la neige sur la cape de Voldemort, dans le souvenir de Dumbledore. Et il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais le château lui manquait. Depuis qu'ils rencontraient les Mangemorts toutes les semaines, la perspective de son entretien avec le Directeur lui faisait beaucoup moins peur.

Au saut du lit, Tom envoya un hibou à Dumbledore, dans l'espoir de le rencontrer en fin de matinée, mais celui-là lui donna rendez-vous pour dix-huit heures trente, ce qui tombait au beau milieu de la réunion hebdomadaire des Mangemorts.

 _Ce vieux sorcier l'a fait exprès !_ ragea intérieurement Tom. _Il savait que les réunions se tenaient le jeudi soir.  
_

 _Comment aurait-il su ?_

 _Ce sorcier sait tout, Harry. C'est toi-même qui m'as confié qu'il était le plus puissant de tous et que même Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le craignait. Il ne m'a jamais aimé mais moi, je l'ai toujours détesté.  
_

Harry resta silencieux. Avant, quand il avait treize, quatorze ans, il avait une confiance absolue en Dumbledore. Mais depuis... il y avait eu tous ces mensonges, tous ces secrets, tous ces plans pour faire de lui, Le garçon-qui-a-survécu, un sacrifice humain. Même dans les limbes, Harry n'avait pu compatir tout-à-fait à l'amertume et aux regrets de l'ancien Directeur. Même dans les limbes, Dumbledore lui avait paru méprisable, à laisser agoniser la pauvre chose écorchée sous le banc, sans chercher à la secourir.

Quand Callum Nott, Byron Mulciber, Nath Rosier et Antonin Dolohov, la nouvelle recrue, apprirent que Tom ne pourrait pas être présent ce soir-là, ils insistèrent pour l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard.

– Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas mis les pieds à La Tête de Sanglier, dit Dolohov, en enlevant sa cape. C'est une occasion que tu nous fournies, Voldemort.

Tom ne broncha pas et sirota son verre d'eau en silence.

Les Mangemorts discutaient calmement puis avec animation, l'alcool déliant petit à petit leurs langues. Ils lui lançaient de temps à autre des regards curieux. Bien entendu, tous se demandaient pourquoi est-ce qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui manifestait un désir aussi soudain qu'inattendu pour l'enseignement.

Ils avaient espéré, en le suivant à Pré-au-Lard, en apprendre plus sur ses motivations, mais Tom refusa de trinquer avec eux et ne pipa mot.

A dix-huit heures précises, il les salua et sortit dans le froid et la neige.

 **xXx**

– Bonsoir, Tom, dit Dumbledore d'un ton paisible. Assieds-toi donc.

– Merci, répondit Tom en s'installant dans le fauteuil que Dumbledore lui avait désigné. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez devenu directeur. Un choix judicieux.

 _Fayot,_ maugréa Harry.

 _L'art du bavardage ou, plutôt, des banalités,_ répliqua Tom d'un ton docte.

Le reste de la discussion se poursuivit exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Harry.

Dumbledore et Tom partagèrent un verre de vin. Dumbledore refusa d'appeler son hôte par son pseudonyme – ce qui énerva terriblement Tom – et badina quelques instants sur la beauté du poste de Directeur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il revivait une scène à laquelle il avait assistée dans la Pensine, Harry avait une curieuse et agaçante impression d'irréalité. Il suivait les événements de loin, c'était presque comme s'il n'était pas dans le corps de Tom, mais quelque part au dessus de lui. Tom parlait avec leur bouche, les mots sortaient bien de leur gorge commune, mais tout se passait comme dans un rêve ou un film.

– Me voici à nouveau, dit finalement Tom, à une date plus tardive peut-être que ne l'avait prévu le professeur Dippet... mais je suis quand même revenu solliciter une fois encore ce que, d'après lui, j'étais trop jeune pour obtenir au moment où je l'avais souhaité. Je voudrais vs demander la permission de retourner dans ce château afin d'y enseigner. Vous devez savoir, je pense, que j'ai vu et fait beaucoup de choses depuis que j'ai quitté cet endroit. Je pourrais transmettre à vos élèves des connaissances qu'aucun autre sorcier ne serait en mesure de leur apporter.

 _Joli baratin,_ commenta Harry malgré lui.

 _Il ne m'engagera pas, de toute manière,_ répondit Tom, avec un ton presque amer.

– Je sais sans aucun doute que tu as vu et fait beaucoup de choses depuis que tu nous as quittés, dit Dumbledore à voix basse. Les rumeurs de tes exploits...

 _Ho, les Mangemorts ont parlé, ces crétins. Je leur avais pourtant bien dit !  
_

– … sont parvenus jusqu'à ton ancienne école, Tom. Je serais navré si je devais croire ne serait-ce que la moitié d'entre elles.

Tom fit l'inventaire de tous les incapables qui l'entouraient et s'arrêta sur Walburga Black. C'était forcément elle. Elle avait du colporter des ragots fantaisistes à toutes les fêtes où elle s'était rendue, pour faire croire qu'elle entretenait avec lui, Voldemort, une relation intime.

– La grandeur inspire l'envie, l'envie engendre le dépit, le dépit engendre le mensonge, déclara finalement Tom. Vous devez savoir cela, Dumbledore.

– Tu appelles grandeur ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ?

– Certainement, assura Tom, en songeant aux pouvoirs des reliques de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard, au rituel qu'il avait inventé pour sortir temporairement son âme-frère de son corps. J'ai entrepris diverses expériences, j'ai repoussé les limites de la magie plus loin peut-être que personne avant moi...

– D'une certaine magie, corrigea Dumbledore. Des autres formes de magie, tu restes... pardonne-moi... tristement ignorant.

 **xXx**

Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir été choqué par cette affirmation dans la Pensine mais, quand il entendit Dumbledore s'adresser ainsi à lui, à Tom, il sentit monter dans son âme un gros sentiment d'injustice. Comment Dumbledore osait-il... ? Avait-il idée de ce que c'était que de vivre dans leur corps ? De la complexité de leur relation ?

La colère qui agitait constamment ses entrailles en cinquième année, cette fureur adolescente qu'il avait bridée quand il avait décidé, vingt-huit ans auparavant, de prendre soin du petit Tom Riddle comme de son frère ou de son fils, cette colère menaça de le submerger.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait resserré la main sur la baguette familière de Tom et il scannait la pièce à la recherche d'un objet, de préférence très fragile et très précieux, à faire exploser dans la seconde.

Son regard était torve, son visage crispé et malveillant, plus menaçant encore qu'un accès de rage. Il n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait, parce qu'il se rappelait parfaitement de l'expression de Voldemort dans la Pensine, quand Dumbledore avait fait cette même remarque.

D'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, Tom renvoya Harry au fin fond de leur crâne.

– La veille discussion, dit-il dans un murmure. Mais rien de ce que j'ai vu dans le monde n'est jamais venu étayer votre affirmation selon laquelle l'amour est plus puissant que ma forme de magie.

Toute colère quitta soudain les veines de Harry. Pour lui qui connaissait Tom, les mots qu'il venait de prononcer était limpides et mélancoliques. Tom, était en train de dire qu'ils avaient beau s'aimer éperdument, de tout leur être, ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils ne pouvait se contenter de conversations mentales et de masturbations solitaires et communes, car les pensées n'étaient que des mots, et les mains n'étaient ni des bouches, ni des anus.

Leur amour était fou et puissant, mais pas assez pour faire revenir les morts ou apparaître les âmes. Il n'y avait que la magie, les reliques ou les Horcruxes, qui pouvaient faire quelque chose pour eux. Et dire que Dumbledore, et dire que lui, Harry, avait toujours cru qu'à ce moment-là, Tom avouait ne rien connaître de l'amour !

Comme Dumbledore s'était mépris, sur le compte de Tom Riddle et comme il avait enduit en erreur le Survivant...

Harry, calmé, s'intéressa de nouveau à la discussion.

– Et que vont devenir ceux qui sont sous tes ordres ? Que va-t-il arriver à ceux qui se font appeler – si l'on en croit la rumeur – des Mangemorts ?

 _Ce vieux fou est omniscient, c'est presque comme s'il venait lui aussi du futur,_ râla Tom.

 _Ce serait assez... Ce n'est pas..._ marmonna Harry, pris au dépourvu. _  
_

 _Je plaisantais,_ dit Tom, sans humour.

– Mes amis, dit-il à voix haute, après un silence, sauront très bien se passer de moi, j'en suis sûr.

 _Je n'en suis pas si certain,_ commenta Harry.

 _Moi non plus,_ répondit distraitement Tom, en écoutant parler avec Dumbledore.

– Donc, si j'allais à La Tête de Sanglier ce soir, je n'y trouverais pas certains d'entre – Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov – réunis là en attendant ton retour ? Des amis bien dévoués, en tout cas, pour t'accompagner si loin un soir de neige, dans le seul but de te souhaiter bonne chance tandis que tu essayes de décrocher un poste de professeur.

 _Ho, comment peut-il tout savoir ?_ soupira Tom.

 _Le propriétaire de La Tête de Sanglier, Aberforth Dumbledore, c'est son frère._

 _Ho, et toi, comment peux-tu tout savoir ? Tu étais proche de Dumbledore, dans ta première vie,_ pensa Tom d'un ton accusateur.

 _En tout cas, je le croyais, mais il y a bien des secrets qu'il a emportés dans sa tombe,_ répondit Harry.

 **xXx**

Dumbledore se redressa dans son fauteuil, joignant le bout de ses doigts dans un geste très caractéristique.

– … parlons franchement. Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir, entouré de tes acolytes, pour demander un poste dont nous savons pertinemment tous les deux que tu ne veux pas ?

– Un poste dont je ne veux pas ? s'étonna Tom. Au contraire, Dumbledore, je souhaite ardemment l'obtenir.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, constata Harry. Tom aurait _voulu_ enseigner, mais il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à son Destin qu'il n'essayait même pas d'en convaincre Dumbledore. S'il s'était présenté sans savoir que Dumbledore refuserait sa candidature, peut-être aurait-il démontré plus de fougue, peut-être que Dumbledore, charmé, l'aurait engagé...

 _Tu te berces d'illusions,_ souffla Tom.

– Oh, tu veux revenir à Poudlard, ça oui, mais tu n'as pas plus envie d'enseigner aujourd'hui que lorsque tu avais dix-huit ans. Que cherches-tu Tom ? Pourquoi ne pas formuler ta requête clairement pour une fois ? demanda Dumbledore.

Tom ricana.

Comme si Dumbledore allait lui donner l'épée de Gryffondor s'il la lui demandait !

 _Pas l'épée mais le Choixpeau !_ s'écria soudain Harry. _Demande-lui à revoir le Choixpeau !_

– Si vous ne voulez pas me donner un travail... commença Tom.

– Bien sûr que je ne le veux pas, le coupa Dumbledore, et tu le savais depuis le début. Pourtant, tu es venu jusqu'ici faire cette demande, tu avais donc un but.

Tom se leva, les traits durcis par la fureur. Harry, en lui, bataillait contre sa lâcheté.

 _Demande-lui, merde !_

– C'est votre dernier mot ?

– En effet, dit Dumbledore en se levant à son tour.

– Alors, nous n'avons–Laissez-moi essayer le Choixpeau, dit Tom avec un mélange d'énervement et de surprise.

Harry avait réussi à s'emparer de leur bouche. Pour la première fois depuis que le début de leur conversation, Dumbledore eut l'air véritablement étonné.

– Le Choixpeau ? répéta-t-il.

– J'ai... quelque chose à lui demander, improvisa Harry.

Dumbledore le scruta dans les yeux plusieurs secondes, avant de se résoudre à aller prendre le Choixpeau sur son étagère. Il lui tendit l'artefact, l'air toujours troublé.

– Pourrions-nous avoir un peu... d'intimité ? bredouilla Harry.

S'il trouva bizarre l'utilisation de la première personne du pluriel, Dumbledore n'en laissa rien paraître.

– J'ai justement un courrier à envoyer à Minerva Mcgonagall, mais bien entendu, tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée. Elle est entrée à Poudlard en 1947. Et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu avais déjà quitté ton travail chez Barjow & Burke.

Tom n'écouta pas vraiment les babillages du Directeur. Maintenant qu'il avait le Choixpeau entre les mains, il n'avait qu'une hâte : que Dumbledore s'en aille.

– Je te laisse avec le Choixpeau, dit finalement Dumbledore, en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, mais sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne sert à rien de te rappeler que si quoique ce soit disparaît de ce bureau...

– Professeur, l'interrompit Harry. Je souhaite simplement discuter de ma... répartition, avec le Choixpeau.

Dumbledore lui jeta un dernier regard confus, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de partir pour la Volière. Tom Riddle venait-il de l'appeler « Professeur » ? C'était impossible, mais il y avait eu cette lueur, dans ses yeux, comme de l'espoir ou pire, de l'amour...

 **xXx**

Aussitôt seul, Tom enfila le Choixpeau. Le chapeau ne tomba pas sur ses yeux, preuve, s'il y en avait encore besoin, qu'il n'avait plus onze ans. Cela ne signifiait pas que l'artefact ne l'intimidait plus, bien au contraire.

 _Le premier septembre, déjà ? Ce n'est pas possible,_ dit le Choixpeau dans leur tête.

 _Désolé de te déranger,_ s'excusa Harry.

 _Nous serions-nous déjà rencontré ?_ demanda le Choixpeau. _Ton esprit m'est à la fois familier et inconnu...  
_

 _Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés,_ intervint Tom, impatient. _J'ai été réparti en–_

 _Oh toi, je me souviens de toi. Je parlais à celui avec qui tu partages ta tête.  
_

Contrairement au jour de leur Répartition, Harry ne tenta pas à de se faire tout petit.

 _Oui, nous sommes deux là-dedans,_ affirma-t-il avec maladresse et bravoure. _Mais on ne s'est pas encore rencontrés, toi et moi._

Le Choixpeau resta pensif un instant, avant de dire :

 _Le temps ne signifie rien pour moi, car je ne suis qu'un chapeau. Je ne connais pas la mort, encore moins la vie. Mais je connais mon travail, et tous les deux, vous étiez faits pour Serpentard... ou Gryffondor. Pourquoi revenir vers moi, alors que pour l'un, Poudlard est déjà derrière lui et, pour l'autre, Poudlard n'a pas encore commencé ?_

 _C'est à propos de Gryffondor que nous sommes revenus._

 _Nous avons besoin de l'épée de Gryffondor,_ expliqua laconiquement Tom.

 _Oh, il ne manque pas de toupet !_ s'exclama le Choixpeau avec enthousiasme. _Tu n'aurais pas été aussi mal à Gryffondor que tu sembles le croire. Tu aurais pu profiter de ta jeunesse, développer ton courage et apprendre à exprimer ce que tu garde caché dans un coin de ton crâne.  
_

 _L'épée ?_ demanda Harry d'un ton penaud.

 _Pourquoi voudrais-tu l'épée ?_ s'enquit le Choixpeau.

 _Nous en avons besoin pour–  
_

 _Ho, toi, je connais ton cœur. Tu es un Gryffondor et je t'ai déjà prêté l'épée, par le passé ou par le futur,_ répondit le Choixpeau, puis il s'adressa à Tom : _Mais à toi, un Serpentard, pourquoi devrais-je donner l'épée ?_

 _Severus Snape était un Serpentard, il a pourtant possédé l'épée quelques temps,_ rétorqua Tom.

 _Severus Snape ? Ce nom... Comment ? Un Serpentard ?_ marmonna le Choixpeau pour lui-même. _Tous les deux, vous formez une drôle de paire. Mais soit, votre cœur me dit que vos intentions ne sont pas mauvaises et j'aimerais bien retourner sur mon étagère. A Serpentard, Severus Snape ?  
_

Sans écouter plus longtemps ses élucubrations, Tom enleva le Choixpeau. Il plongea, ou plutôt Harry plongea la main dedans, et elle se referma sur la garde froide de l'épée de Gryffondor. Harry la tira du Choixpeau pour que Tom puisse la voir.

Sa lame d'argent pur, gravée au nom de Godric Gryffondor, sa garde ornée de rubis, c'était bien elle.

Tom avait réuni les quatre reliques des Fondateurs. La chose la plus ironique dans l'histoire, c'était que celle qu'il avait obtenue le plus facilement, c'était justement celle qu'il manquait au premier Voldemort.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Pendant un instant, ils avaient vraiment cru que ça allait fonctionner. Harry les avait amenés dans la Salle sur Demande, lieu où personne ne pourrait les déranger. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait dit à Tom, mais il savait que, pour une raison inconnue, ils allaient y laisser le diadème de Serdaigle.

Tout était clair désormais.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, Tom avait sorti, en toute hâte, les trois autres reliques des Fondateurs de sa malle. Il s'était ensuite paré des artefacts, comme un enfant un jour de Carnaval. Sauf que ses lèvres n'avaient pas esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire.

L'épée dans la main droite, la coupe dans la main gauche, le médaillon autour du cou et le diadème sur la tête, il aurait pu avoir l'air d'un bouffon, mais la vitre d'une lanterne brisée lui avait plutôt renvoyé l'image d'une figure messianique ou chevaleresque. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un vitrail. Il n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de se trouver beau car un courant magique avait commencé à circuler dans sa chair, le distrayant de toute considération esthétique.

Il avait senti que les quatre artefacts cherchaient à se connecter entre eux. Des flux d'énergie l'avaient traversé hasardeusement, tout d'abord, puis de manière de plus en plus précise, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse imaginer les sillages qui se creusaient à l'intérieur de son corps, comme le réseau de galeries d'une fourmilière. La magie partait du bout de ses doigts pour aller jusqu'à sa poitrine, remontait le long de son cou et s'élançait vers son crâne et c'était là que tout avait foiré.

Comme bloquée par un barrage hydraulique, la magie s'était accumulée dans sa tête sans réussir à passer dans le diadème. Elle avait continué à affluer, furieuse et déchaînée, ne demandant qu'à atteindre le diadème, qui refusait de résonner avec les autres reliques. Mais la magie n'avait cessé de se précipiter dans leur cou et s'ils ne faisaient rien, ils risquaient de mourir submerger par elle...

Harry arracha finalement la parure de leur crâne. La tension dans leur corps disparut et il inspira profondément. Il avait soif. Il était épuisé.

Tom avait envie de hurler sa frustration, mais ses lèvres tremblaient, traumatisées par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne venait pas de se passer. Alors, il jeta le diadème maudit au travers de la pièce. Harry n'eut pas à regarder où il avait atterri pour savoir qu'il pourrait le trouvait, bien des années plus tard, à côté d'une armoire aux portes couvertes de cloques et du buste écaillé d'un vieux sorcier très laid.

 _Allons-nous en,_ dit Harry.

 _Quand j'ai tué ce paysan_ _ _en Albanie_ , _pensa Tom avec calme, _mon âme impure et meurtrière est entrée dans le diadème. A cet instant-là, il a cessé d'être une relique pour devenir un Horcruxe. Le pouvoir des quatre Fondateurs... nous ne le connaîtrons jamais._

 _Allons-nous en, Tom. Il nous reste à tester les pouvoirs de l'épée.  
_

Tom glissa l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa malle et il sortit de la Salle sur Demande.

Il avait projeté de quitter Poudlard sans un regard en arrière mais, quand il atteint les grandes grilles, il se retourna malgré lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il laissa son regard se promener sur le château aux tours enneigées et aux fenêtres perçant des rectangles jaunes dans la nuit, sur le parc boueux aux arbres nus et tordus, sur le lac gelé.

Puis, il laissa la colère envahir son esprit et son corps, l'habiter comme un démon, le posséder entièrement. Les protestations de Harry n'y firent rien, il ne les entendait même pas. Son âme était si diminuée, désormais, que lui-même ne se qualifiait plus d'être vivant, encore moins d'être humain, et la litanie de ses pensées avait un écho glacial, même dans son propre crâne.

 _Maudit soit Poudlard, maudit soit Dumbledore ! Maudit soit le poste de professeur ! Jamais je n'aurais du revenir ! Maudit soit la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Si moi, Lord Voldemort, je n'ai pas pu obtenir ce que je désirais du plus profond de ce qu'il reste de mon cœur et de âme, personne ne devrait le pouvoir ! Personne d'autre que moi ne réunira les quatre reliques des Fondateurs ! Personne ne gardera le poste de professeur de Défense !_

– Maudit soit Poudlard ! hurla-t-il, en claquant derrière lui les grilles du château.

Son cri se répercutait encore dans l'air froid de Février après qu'il ait transplané.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 en ligne le 18 avril :** Et c'est reparti pour quinze ans de vadrouille ! Oui, dans le _canon,_ Voldemort devient un grand méchant très tard, à se demander ce qu'il a fait tout ce temps, s'il n'avait pas un petit Harry dans sa tête. **  
**

Comme d'hab, vos petits mots sont les bienvenus ! :D J'attends avec impatience vos théories sur la maladie chronique de Harry, sur les pouvoirs de l'épée de Gryffondor et vos avis, tout simplement :)

Sinon, il reste 5 chapitres normalement, j'espère réussir à tout écrire avant de partir en juin au... JAPON :D

Merci à tous pour... pour tout en fait ! Bisous.


	15. Le dépôt sale sous ses ongles blancs

**Mayunaise le 18 avril 2016**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** J'ai très peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai essayé de restituer avec le plus d'exactitude possible les différents mythes, coutumes que j'y évoque. (et oui, je me suis prise de passion pour l'Inde récemment !) Vous trouverez quelques notes en cours de lecture, reportez-vous à la fin du chapitre.

 **Précédemment :** Après avoir retrouvé le diadème de Serdaigle en Albanie et tué un paysan pour sauver Harry d'une de ses mystérieuses crises, Tom retourne en Angleterre où il devient la tête pensante des Mangemorts. Deux ans plus tard, il rencontre Dumbledore à Poudlard et obtient l'épée de Gryffondor, la relique des Fondateurs qui lui manquait. Mais le diadème étant désormais un Horcruxe, la réunion des quatre items n'a aucun effet. Désespéré, Tom balance le diadème dans la Salle sur Demande et quitte Poudlard, après avoir fervemment maudit le poste de Défense.

 **En réponse à Guest :** Il me semble que le Choixpeau ne confierait à Dumbledore sa discussion avec Tom que s'il y avait danger potentiel pour l'école. Héhé, contente de lire tes spéculations sur les pouvoirs de l'épée, tu verras ça dans ce chap. L'épée en elle-même ne joue pas un rôle fondamental dans l'histoire. J'aime énormément ton image de fractionnement de cellule pour décrire la maladie de Harry, j'aurais du y penser ! C'est un peu ce qu'il se passe. Et comme tu dis, le sang de licorne, la pierre philosophale, il y a plusieurs solutions. Heureuse que le détournement de l'affirmation de Dumbledore sur la puissance de l'amour t'ait plu, c'est un des passages du canon qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire très intéressant. **  
**

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Le Temps du Rêve (1955-1963 / 28-37 ans)**

 **Chapitre 14 : Le dépôt sale sous ses ongles blancs**

* * *

Callum Nott, Byron Mulciber, Nath Rosier et Antonin Dolohov attendirent Voldemort toute la nuit, mais Tom ne revint jamais à La Tête de Sanglier.

Ils essayèrent de le contacter pendant plusieurs jours, sans succès. Les hiboux leur revenaient, des lettres toujours scellées aux pattes et un air de reproche dans leurs grands yeux brillants.

Au bout d'une semaine, les Mangemorts décidèrent de toquer à la porte de la chambre que Tom leur avait une fois dit louer. Une sorcière et un sorcier leur ouvrirent. Dès qu'ils aperçurent les masques de leurs visiteurs, ils couinèrent de concert.

– Vous êtes les Mangemorts, c'est ça ? demanda la sorcière.

– En effet, dit Antonin Dolohov avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, manquant de lui écraser les doigts. Nous sommes les Mangemorts.

Ses camarades et lui repartirent de là d'où ils étaient venus, dans un tourbillon de capes noires, pantomimes de Détraqueurs.

 **xXx**

En l'absence de leur leader, les Mangemorts continuèrent à se réunir toutes les semaines et, bientôt, ils cessèrent de parler de et de penser à Voldemort.

Tom Riddle avait fait beaucoup de bien à leur organisation. Il lui avait donné un nom. Il lui avait donné des méthodes qui, bien que flirtant avec l'illégalité, ne pouvaient pas les mener devant le Magenmagot. Mais il lui avait aussi donné suffisamment d'autonomie pour qu'elle puisse survivre sans sa tête.

Les jeunes recrues, celles qui croyaient que Voldemort avait fondé leur groupe, se trouvèrent quelques temps désorientées. Elles n'osèrent cependant pas poser de questions aux plus anciens et exécutaient les ordres qu'on leur donnait sans protester.

Et les anciens, ceux qui avaient jadis fait partie de la Bande de Slug, ne s'étonnèrent pas tant que ça du départ impromptu de Voldemort. Après tout, Tom Riddle avait toujours été un drôle de sorcier.

En fouillant un peu dans leurs souvenirs, Nott, Mulciber et Rosier revoyaient le garçon taciturne avec qui ils avaient partagé un dortoir, ce gamin qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois surpris à parler tout seul devant le miroir. Sans trop d'effort, ils se rappelaient de l'adolescent mégalo qui s'était subitement imposé président des soirées de Slughorn, auxquelles il avait pourtant toujours refusé de participer. Et il leur suffisait d'un instant de réflexion pour que leur revienne en tête l'image du Préfet en chef qui, à la fin de sa septième année, avait quitté le quai 9 ¾ sans leur dire au revoir, sans même leur annoncer qu'il allait travailler pour Barjow et Beurk.

Mais Voldemort ne savait peut-être pas à ce moment-là qu'il serait embauché chez Barjow & Beurk pas plus tard que le _lendemain._ Et il n'avait probablement pas non plus prévu de quitter l'Angleterre pendant _sept_ longues années.

Voldemort était un grand sorcier. Son nouveau visage était la preuve incontestable qu'il n'avait pas passé toutes ces années à se dorer la pilule sur les plages de la mer Méditerranée. Ses traits altérés et ses yeux injectés de sang parlaient pour lui et personne ne doutait qu'il avait fait durant son exil des expériences, de sombres expériences.

Il était brillant, à n'en pas douter, mais ses intentions... il était impossible de les deviner. John Lestrange avait d'ailleurs une théorie à son propos. Comme un personnage de roman tragique qui, impuissant, cherche à donner du sens à ses propres actions, dictées par un Auteur tout-puissant, Tom Riddle, adolescent ou adulte, errait dans sa propre vie. Une fois encore, il avait disparu sans laisser de trace ni avertir personne, sans même le planifier.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il pris le commandement des Mangemorts quand il était rentré à Londres deux ans plus tôt, les anciens n'en avaient aucune idée Voldemort n'avait en effet jamais manifesté plus qu'un intérêt poli pour leur cause. Il avait rencontré en tête à tête chacun de ses nouveaux partisans, il avait exigé des comptes-rendus détaillés de chacune de leurs actions, mais il n'y avait jamais pris part.

Voldemort était un grand sorcier, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un but, du moins, un but qui ait du sens...

S'il était toutefois resté quelque chose de charmant dans son visage brouillé – et Walburga Black et Andrea Nott nourrissaient des fantasmes inavouables à son égard –, c'était bien cet air perdu derrière sa froide et intimidante assurance, comme un fantôme dans ses yeux.

Ce qu'il y avait d'attirant dans son visage trouble et ses yeux d'albinos, c'était l'impression que même un sorcier aussi puissant que lui ne savait parfois pas quoi faire de sa vie.

Mais Voldemort les avait quittés pour une durée indéterminée, sans prévenir quiconque, comme à son habitude. Quand il allait revenir, s'il revenait, les Mangemorts lui montreraient qu'ils étaient eux aussi capables de grandes choses. Ils admiraient Voldemort et c'était pour cela qu'ils ne périraient pas pendant son absence.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Dans sa première vie, Harry avait toujours imaginé Voldemort comme un sorcier immortel qui serait toujours là, quelque part, tapi dans son ombre et dans _sa_ cicatrice : un sorcier sans âge.

Toutefois, tandis qu'il petit-déjeunait dans un café de Shravanabelagola, ville de l'État du Karnataka en Inde **(1)** , feuilletant le journal sorcier local sans y rien comprendre, Harry se posa sans raison des questions sur l'âge de Voldemort.

Il calcula qu'au début de la première guerre, en 1970, Voldemort avait quarante-trois ans. Et que le soir de Halloween de l'année 1981, soir où il avait tué ses parents, il en avait cinquante-quatre. Après sa destruction cette nuit-là, après le rebondissement imprévu du Sortilège de Mort, avait-il continué à vieillir, alors qu'il était moins qu'un esprit et qu'un fantôme et qu'il ne survivait que grâce aux Horcruxes ? Et quand il avait ressuscité dans le chaudron du cimetière de Little Hangleton, en 1995, quel âge avait-il ? Avait-il encore un âge ?

 _Ho, je comprends rien à l'Hindi,_ songea soudain Harry, dans une tentative maladroite pour changer de pensée.

Bien entendu, un stratagème aussi lamentable ne pouvait pas tromper Voldemort.

 _La guerre ne commencera donc qu'en 1970,_ commenta Tom, comme si Harry n'avait pas cherché à lui cacher cette information. _Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que mon prédécesseur a attendu tout ce temps avant de troubler l'ordre existant. Lui qui avait les mêmes idéaux que les Mangemorts, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas lancé les assauts dès qu'il le pouvait ? Qu'a-t-il fait pendant les quinze ans qui ont suivi son entretien avec Dumbledore ?_

 _Je... J'en sais rien,_ admit Harry, et cela l'énervait plus que de raison.

Leur première disparition ne le préoccupait pas. Sept années de voyage initiatique, c'était certes long, mais ça passait. Que le tout jeune Voldemort ai eu envie de voir du pays et de créer quelques Horcruxes au passage, c'était plutôt compréhensible. Mais cette nouvelle absence de quinze ans, Harry se l'expliquait beaucoup moins aisément.

Quinze ans. Harry n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'ils allaient disparaître pendant aussi longtemps et pourtant... ça ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était un lieu commun mais plus il vieillissait, moins les journées lui paraissaient longues. D'ailleurs, quand il repensait à leur voyage de par l'Europe – il y avait plus de deux ans, déjà ! –, le périple lui semblait avoir duré le temps d'un songe.

Et quand il se disait que, quand même, ils avaient _encore_ quitté l'Angleterre sur un coup de tête, il ne ressentait même pas une once de culpabilité. Une heure après avoir franchi les portes de Poudlard, l'épée de Gryffondor serrée contre leur poitrine, ils avaient déjà vidé leur chambre et attrapé un Portoloin clandestin pour New Delhi. Pas un soupçon d'angoisse ou de repentance à l'idée de passer encore tant d'années en vadrouille, donc.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, au juste, la guerre devrait attendre quinze ans avant de commencer. C'était difficile à comprendre. Selon Dumbledore, Voldemort avait passé toutes ces années à rassembler des fidèles. Mais quinze ans, c'était tout de même beaucoup de temps pour simplement réunir ses troupes...

Surtout que, comme l'avait suggéré Tom, Voldemort avait déjà des Mangemorts à ses ordres avant sa seconde disparition. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas assez nombreux pour renverser à eux seuls le Ministère de la Magie mais deux ou trois ans de plus auraient suffi pour compléter les rangs. Pas quinze ans...

 _Arrêtons de penser à ça. Voyons plutôt ce que l'épée de l'illustre Gryffondor peut faire pour nous, maintenant que mon corps et toi n'avez plus faim,_ susurra Tom, en lâchant le journal aux caractères incompréhensibles. _Et soit dit en passant, au Karnataka, la langue officielle, c'est le Kannada, pas l'Hindi.  
_

 **xXx**

Harry roula des yeux mais il était trop excité par la perspective de mener _enfin_ leur expérience sur l'épée de Gryffondor pour perdre du temps à débattre de la ressemblance entre l'Hindi et le Kannada. Il fouilla dans leurs poches à la recherche d'un Gallion, se rappela que l'Inde sorcière possédait encore sa propre monnaie avant la guerre et jeta quelques pièces colorées sur la table à la place. Il se mit immédiatement en route, sans attendre le serveur.

Tom, amusé, lui abandonna son corps et se laissa balader dans les rues de la petite ville du sud de l'Inde, coincée entre les deux collines Vindhyagiri et Chandragiri. La marche fut courte, car Shravanabelagola était moins une ville qu'un village et ils arrivèrent très vite devant les six cent soixante marches et quelques qui menaient au sommet de Vindhyagiri.

Tom enleva ses sandales. Il les tendit à l'homme chargé de garder les chaussures de ceux qui montaient la colline sacrée. Ce dernier les plaça dans une petite caissette derrière lui. Tom lui donna un billet de cinq roupies, se fit remercier en Kannada et commença à gravir les marches.

Après ses sept années de voyage initiatique, Tom avait bien compris que la manière de vivre des sorciers Anglais était loin d'être universelle et que le chapeau pointu, le jus de citrouille et le hibou n'étaient des attributs typiques qu'en Grande Bretagne seulement. Mais il avait fallu qu'il débarque en Inde pour prendre conscience de l'incroyable diversité du monde magique.

A Shravanabelagola, ville Jaïniste **(2)** , sorciers et moldus cohabitaient discrètement. C'était rare mais pas inouï : c'était le cas dans certains villages allemands que Tom avait visité. Cependant, à Shravanabelagola, les sorciers étaient _moines_ et ça, c'était quelque chose que Tom n'avait jamais vu se faire en Europe, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait même jamais supposé possible.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, tous les dimanches à la messe, on leur avait raconté que les sorciers, les mages et toutes les créatures infernales ne juraient fidélité qu'au Diable.

Mais en Inde, les moines jaïns utilisaient ouvertement la magie pour porter secours à un _jiva_ – c'est-à-dire à une forme de vie – **(3)** , qu'il s'agisse d'une petite mouche bleue ou d'une gazelle chinkara. Et les moldus ne brûlaient pas ces moines sorciers, ils leur offraient des repas.

 _L'Inde est folle. Ou peut-être que c'est le reste du monde qui est fou,_ songeait souvent Tom et Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

 **xXx**

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au temple où ils étaient gracieusement hébergés, Harry se précipita dans le dortoir dont ils étaient les seuls occupants. Tom resta en retrait et se regarda tirer l'épée de Gryffondor de leur malle.

S'il y avait une chose que Harry contrôlait mieux que lui, c'était l'épée. Légère et vibrante dans la main de Harry, elle se faisait lourde et raide dès que Tom était aux commandes.

Harry fit quelques mouvements incertains avec l'épée, qui fendit l'air comme si elle était tenue par Godric Gryffondor en personne. Il la posa sur le lit et sortit une petite gourde de leur malle. Elle contenait de l'eau du Gange, fleuve qui, selon le poème, n'était nul autre que Vishnou le protecteur. En plus d'être un dieu, le Gange était aussi le lieu où les hindous venaient brûler et mourir et où l'on jetait leurs cendres.

Le Gange était le plus sacré des fleuves indiens, malgré sa pollution. Ses eaux étaient le ventre de toute vie mais aussi les bras qui accueillaient les défunts. Elles étaient à la fois Mère et Mort. Elles guidaient les âmes vers leurs nouveaux corps, encore et encore, car le cycle des réincarnations ne s'arrêtait que quand le _jiva_ avait atteint la délivrance. Alors seulement, l'âme quittait définitivement la matière et laissait derrière elle un petit tas de poussière, vite emporté par le fleuve.

Tom Riddle, lui, était loin d'avoir atteint la délivrance. S'il venait à mourir, il ne manquerait pas de se réincarner. Mais il était trop tôt pour crever, il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

 _Verse l'eau sur l'épée,_ ordonna-t-il, soudain très impatient.

 _Je sais !_ s'énerva Harry.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement la gourde et versa l'eau sacrée du Gange, le _Ganga jal_ , sur la lame de l'épée. Ils avaient vu juste : l'argent absorba le liquide comme un homme assoiffé.

Tom jubilait. Son plan allait fonctionner. Ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'en Inde pour rien. La réunion des quatre reliques des Fondateurs n'avait pas fonctionné, mais ce n'était pas si grave. L'épée allait compléter le protocole de leur rituel.

Toute la journée durant, Harry harcela Tom pour savoir en quoi le _plan_ consistait. En vain.

 _Quand tombera la nuit et montera la pleine lune, tu en découvriras les tenants et aboutissants,_ lui dit Tom, d'un ton presque taquin.

La journée sembla interminable au milieu des ascètes jaïns mais, après un repas frugal, le soleil se coucha enfin sur la colline Vindhyagiri.

 **xXx**

Dans la cour déserte et fraîche du temple, alors qu'un ciel sans étoile s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête, Tom commença le rituel familier. Il versa son sang dans la coupe de Poufsouffle. Il y plaça des offrandes organiques. Il enferma la bague des Gaunt et son vilain secret « Je suis Harry Potter » dans le médaillon de Serpentard. Il ôta le médaillon de son cou et le tint au dessus de la coupe. D'habitude, il le lâchait sans attendre, trop pressé de retrouver le presque-Harry, mais cette fois-là ne serait pas habituelle.

Le bijou tournait sur lui-même, attiré par le sol, comme trépignant de plonger dans la coupe de Poufsouffle. Harry retint mentalement son souffle.

 _Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?_ demanda-t-il finalement, mal-à-l'aise.

Il s'empara maladroitement de leur bras droit mais Tom garda le poing fermement serré autour de la chaîne d'or. Dans sa main gauche, un autre artefact brillait de façon surnaturelle dans la nuit noire.

Au moment où Tom lâcha enfin le médaillon, qui tomba dans la coupe comme une pierre, il leva l'épée et se transperça le cœur.

 **xXx**

Harry se réveilla immédiatement dans son presque-corps, paniqué.

 _Merde, merde, merde !_ répéta-t-il.

Il se força à regarder vers le sol, s'attendant au pire. Tom gisait par terre mais l'épée n'était pas plantée dans son cœur.

Avait-il halluciné ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il avait senti l'épée les atteindre jusqu'au fond d'eux-mêmes... Tom venait de se suicider. Pourquoi ? Et comment Harry pouvait-il être encore _là_ , alors que Tom était mort ?

 _Peut-être que son corps est mort, mais il reste ses Horcruxes ! Où es-tu, Tom ? Tom ! Tom, réponds-moi ! Tu peux pas être mort, petit con !_ hurla Harry, mais son cri mental ne pouvait pas franchir ses presque-lèvres et personne ne lui répondit, pas même la lune ronde et froide.

Les jambes coincées dans la coupe, il se pencha le plus qu'il le put sur le corps de son ami, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie. Tom avait dans la mort une expression étrangement paisible, mais Harry ne s'attarda pas sur son visage : il venait de remarquer l'épée, à la lame immaculée, qui reposait en biais sur le cadavre. Sa garde en forme de croix écrasait un peu les lèvres de Tom.

 _Tom !_ cria Harry mentalement, en enfonçant ses presque-ongles dans ses presque-joues, incapable de réfléchir, incapable d'analyser la situation.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de pleurnicher ou de se mettre en colère. Soudain, quelque chose se mit à sortir des lèvres entrouvertes du défunt, une sorte de vapeur dont la forme lui évoquait curieusement...

 _Tom !_ s'exclama silencieusement Harry et il maudit ses presque-cordes vocales qui ne vibraient pas.

Cela n'avait pourtant pas d'importance, car Tom l'avait entendu.

 _Ça a fonctionné,_ dit en effet la fumée qui ressemblait à Tom Riddle. _Je suis là._

Il était plus vaporeux qu'un fantôme et ses contours moins définis. Il n'était certainement pas vivant, mais il était _là_ , devant Harry, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Terriblement soulagé de voir son ami après l'avoir cru mort, Harry tendit instinctivement les bras. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de pouvoir attraper la silhouette brumeuse, et n'en revint pas quand ses presque-doigts se refermèrent sur un corps solide.

 _Ça a fonctionné,_ répéta Voldemort, le nez plongé dans le cou de Harry. _Je ne peux pas te rendre la vie mais me voilà aussi spectral que toi._

Harry ne répondit pas. Il l'embrassa doucement, en essayant de ne pas penser que par sa faute, _pour_ lui, Tom renonçait progressivement à son statut d'être de chair et sang.

 _Chut, Harry. Je te rejoindrai dans la mort s'il le faut,_ murmura Tom et c'était une promesse plus sinistre que romantique.

 **xXx**

 _Tu aurais pu mourir !_ gueula Harry quand, à l'aube, Tom et lui réintégrèrent leur corps commun avec succès.

 _Et toi, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton amie Hermione,_ dit Tom avec légèreté, en époussetant ses robes.

Il ramassa leurs affaires éparpillées sur le sol de la cour.

 _Tu t'es suicidé ! Tu t'es fait harakiri !_

 _Le terme formel est seppuku. Et les samouraïs ne se poignardaient pas le cœur, ils s'éventraient, d'une coupe latérale. Parfois, ils s'ouvraient même de haut en bas, pour montrer qu'ils étaient vraiment déterminés. Cela fait beaucoup plus mal, tu comprends ?  
_

 _Merci pour les détails, mais là n'est pas la question, idiot. Comment est-ce que ça a pu fonctionner ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ?_ demanda Harry, en se traînant jusqu'à leur dortoir, toute colère disparue, car il avait trop sommeil pour rester énervé.

Il grimpa avec délice dans leur lit inconfortable, sans même se rendre compte que Tom ne lui avait pas répondu. Mais l'impitoyable Seigneur des Ténèbres les leva moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Il fit leur malle, nettoya le dortoir d'un coup de baguette magique et se dirigea résolument vers la pièce à vivre du temple.

 _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais et pourquoi on est pas en train de pioncer ?  
_

 _Je vais remercier les moines pour leur accueil. Nous partons. Tu dormiras bientôt.  
_

 _Je pensais que ton hara-kiri ou seppuku, appelle ça comme tu veux, ne fonctionnerait que dans un temple ? Et ce soir et demain soir, c'est encore la pleine lune...  
_

 _Nous avons déjà abusé de leur hospitalité,_ le sermonna Tom. _Nous trouverons bien un autre temple sur la route, ce n'est pas comme si on était en Inde._

 **xXx**

Après avoir pris congé des moines jaïns, Tom et Harry se dégotèrent un coin de verdure où s'endormir – ils étaient épuisés. A leur réveil, Tom consentit enfin à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit.

En absorbant l'eau sacrée du Gange, qui amenait les âmes vers leurs nouveaux corps, l'épée de Gryffondor avait visiblement obtenu la propriété de désunir l'âme de son enveloppe charnelle.

Quand Tom l'avait plantée dans sa poitrine, elle n'avait en tout cas pas transpercé son cœur. Elle lui avait offert, le temps d'une nuit de pleine lune, la délicatesse d'un dieu, car une âme sans corps n'occupe aucun espace physique.

Oh, comme Tom s'était senti léger cette nuit-là, à planer aux côtés d'un Harry tout aussi astral ! Il n'avait pas eu à craindre qu'un de ses mouvements, trop brusque, ne traverse le presque-corps de son ami. Ils s'étaient palpés, embrassés, serrés fort l'un contre l'autre et, à chaque fois, leurs mains et lèvres de fumée avaient rencontré des surfaces délicieusement solides.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient évolué dans la même dimension.

Le monde des âmes n'était ni celui des vivants, ni celui des morts. C'était un troublant entre-deux, un univers superposé à celui des mortels, un peu comme celui des portraits sorciers, qui hantaient les murs et les tableaux.

A un moment donné, Tom s'était forcé à regarder son corps physique allongé sur le gravier froid, l'épée de Gryffondor en biais sur son torse. Mais la cour entourée de rochers, le temple orné des figures de Neminatha et Shantinatha **(4)** , et même l'immense statue de Bahubali **(5)** qu'on pouvait voir depuis la ville, tout cela lui avait semblé sans intérêt. Il avait suffi qu'il cligne de ses yeux sans larme pour que le monde extérieur s'évanouisse.

Observer le monde d'en-bas, c'était comme tenter de voir au travers d'une vitre très épaisse ou de litres d'eau tourbillonnante. Ça faisait mal aux yeux et ce n'était pas forcément très enrichissant, contrairement aux mystères du monde des âmes, et quelles mystères...

Car dans le monde invisible des âmes, tout était furtif et doux. Rien n'était agressif comme les angles aigus et les couleurs saturées d'en-bas. Les choses ne s'imposaient au regard que de celui qui voulait bien les voir – elles se tenaient sinon en retrait, comme dans la limite du champ visuel. Il n'y avait même plus de contours et de délimitation : l'univers des âmes était en fait un immense organisme unique.

Fasciné, Tom avait passé un long moment à suivre du regard les flux d'énergie qui faisaient vibrer l'univers autour de lui et qui le perforaient parfois sans lui faire aucun mal. Mais ce par quoi son regard aveugle avait été le plus attiré, c'était par la masse bouillonnante de magie qui rôdait au-dessus de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Ce concentré nerveux, c'était l'âme de Harry.

Après leur petite mise au point, Tom et Harry reprirent la route, plus déterminés que jamais. Quand la nuit tomba dans le petit temple où ils s'étaient arrêtés, ils répétèrent leur rencontre de la veille, aussi passionnés que de tous nouveaux amants.

Malheureusement pour eux, la lune était condamnée à décroître.

Après trois nuits bénies, commença le supplice familier, mais toujours aussi long, de l'attente.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils maîtrisaient le rituel des nuits de pleine lune. La combinaison bague, médaillon et coupe n'avait plus aucun secret pour eux et l'excitation moite et insupportable du début avait petit à petit laissé place à une patience tranquille.

Mais la découverte des propriétés de l'épée de Gryffondor avait instantanément ravivé leur désir de chair, grondant comme un monstre affamé, ramassé sur lui-même, guette le moment où sa proie aura enfin le dos tourné. Un monstre grifferait leur ventre, immobile et tendu, jusqu'à ce que la lune consente de nouveau à se faire pleine.

Vingt-sept jours plus tard, ils étaient au temple de Sûrya, dans le village de Konârak, quand l'astre maternel leur apporta une fois de plus sa bénédiction.

Et ils se touchèrent, s'enlacèrent, s'élancèrent l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à se fondre avec l'âme du monde. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire tout cela auparavant. Merlin savait qu'ils avaient exploré leurs corps respectifs un nombre effrayant de fois.

Toutefois, lépée de Gryffondor leur offrait une façon d'interagir drastiquement différente et, comme des enfants, ils testaient avec joie toutes les nouvelles options disponibles.

Les âmes s'aiment de manière bien étrange. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe. Non, _baiser,_ pour des esprits, ressemblait plutôt à s'entortiller inextricablement l'un autour de l'autre, comme des plantes dont il est impossible de démêler les racines et les branches.

Ce n'était pas non plus intentionnel. Leurs âmes se rencontraient comme le pollen disséminé par le vent s'arrête sur le pistil d'une fleur femelle : ils faisaient l'amour à tout hasard, et cela avait un impact sur le monde entier des âmes.

Car ils le sentaient, que leurs actes ne concernaient pas qu'eux. Le bourdonnement qui provenait de leurs presque-sexes se propageait aux alentours, sans perdre de sa puissance, et n'importe quelle âme dans l'univers tout entier savait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Ils ne se sentaient pourtant pas gênés et regardaient avec satisfaction les flux et effluves de magie qui émanaient de leur silhouette et qui faisaient onduler le chemin d'une âme passante ou qui trouvaient une résonance à mille lieux de là.

Ils étaient connectés au reste de ce monde onirique et astral comme les étoiles forment des constellations. Dès que l'une bouge ou s'éteint, toutes les autres s'en trouvent affectées. Et c'est comme cela, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être pudique.

De temps en temps, une âme particulièrement féroce bousculait leur moment d'amour et ils se trouvaient violés de part en part. L'une de ces âmes turbulentes les secoua tellement qu'ils auraient pu jurer que c'était celle de Moby Dick, violente et blanche dans le monde ténébreux des âmes.

Etre parfois envahis par un souffle étranger ne les dérangeait pas. Une âme n'a rien à protéger ni à cacher. Exposée et vulnérable comme un bébé qui vient de naître, elle est aussi insaisissable, comme une chimère, une ombre, un rêve.

C'était enivrant, et Tom n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il jouissait vraiment à cause de la bite de Harry dans son anus de fumée ou à cause de la toute-puissance de son corps astral.

Ce qu'il savait, pourtant, c'était que quand le jour reviendrait, les morts retourneraient à la terre et Harry et lui regagneraient leur corps, inexorablement.

 **xXxxXxxXx** **xXxxXxxXx**

Le temps passa, rythmé par la lune et un cœur survivant chaque mois aux coups d'une épée gobeline. Durant leur voyage initiatique, Harry et Tom s'étaient cantonnés à l'Europe. Ils choisirent durant ce second voyage d'abandonner le vieux continent pour visiter le reste du monde, à la recherche de liquides sacrés qui renforceraient la relique de Gryffondor.

Ils restèrent longtemps en Inde, où ils étudièrent le jaïnisme, l'hindouisme et le bouddhisme, désespérant de comprendre la relation qu'il y avait entre une âme et son corps. S'ils mouraient, se réincarneraient-ils, comme les jaïns et les hindous, ou renaîtraient-ils, comme les bouddhistes ? Pouvaient-ils encore mourir, ou étaient-ils condamnés à enchaîner corps après corps, sans jamais pouvoir brûler leur karma et atteindre le _moksha,_ la libération ?

Ils vécurent en Inde comme des ascètes, sauf trois nuits par mois, où ils n'étaient que trous béants avides de pénétration et d'expérience ésotérique.

Après qu'un brahmane leur a apposé le _tilak,_ le point de poudre rouge sur le front, chakra du troisième œil, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir pour le Maghreb.

En Egypte, ils virent des sorciers pratiquer les rites funéraires et ils écoutèrent des passages hermétique du Livre des morts. Ils eurent beau plisser les yeux, ils n'arrivèrent pas à voir l'oiseau-âme, le _Bâ_ , survoler les momies pour les vivifier. Une nuit de pleine lune dans le désert, toutefois, ils crurent avoir aperçu Héka lui-même, la vieille divinité personnifiant la magie.

Dès qu'ils eurent plongé l'épée dans le limon noir apporté par les crues du Nil, ils quittèrent le pays car Hâpy, le dieu qui incarnait le fleuve, les troublait beaucoup trop. Hâpy était un dieu hermaphrodite, souvent représenté sous la forme de jumeaux. Il était, selon les années, symbole de vie ou de mort. En effet, de sa volonté dépendait la survie des Egyptiens et, quand il était mécontent, il asséchait ou inondait les cultures. On lui faisait de ce fait quantité d'offrandes. Le parallèle entre Hâpy et Tom Riddle était si dérangeant, qu'ils fuirent rapidement vers l'Amérique.

Ils fêtèrent le _Día de los Muertos_ avec les Mexicains, au milieu de crânes colorés. Le premier jour, le 31 octobre, les âmes des enfants morts, les _angelitos,_ visitèrent la Terre. Le lendemain, ce fut au tour des âmes des adultes de se mêler aux vivants. Tom et Harry versèrent la traditionnelle tequila sur la lame de l'épée de Gryffondor et partirent à la rencontre des magiciens Mayas.

Ceux-là leur enseignèrent l'art des calendriers et de l'auto-sacrifice. Envoûtés par les récits de leurs hôtes, Tom et Harry se passèrent au travers de la langue une corde hérissée de lames d'obsidienne. Le sang emplit leur bouche et ils en imbibèrent un papier qu'ils brûlèrent, comme le leur demande le prêtre. Cependant, au lieu d'offrir les cendres aux dieux, ils en saupoudrèrent l'épée de Gryffondor.

Quand le prêtre fut occupé, ils se lancèrent immédiatement un sortilège de guérison. Ils eurent du mal à manger pendant plusieurs jours.

 **xXx**

Ils approchèrent ensuite les sorciers Amérindiens, avec qui ils entrèrent en transe et vénérèrent le Grand Esprit. Harry, inspiré, fendit de la tranche de l'épée les fumées émanant des pipes et des calumets, des feux de bois et des porte-encens. Il fut certain d'avoir pourfendu quelques esprits au passage, car la lame lui sembla toute bizarre.

Tom découvrit que les _papooses_ ne devenaient adultes qu'après avoir réussi à se transformer en animal-totem – ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait en Amérique du Nord un nombre effarant d'Animagus non-répertoriés.

Sous l'emprise de la sauge blanche, Tom essaya de toutes ses forces de se métamorphoser en animal, mais il resta bêtement un être humain au visage brouillé et fatigué.

Le chaman, qui l'avait regardé faire en silence, le fixa soudain droit dans les yeux et Harry fut pris au piège.

 _Il m'a vu, il sait que je suis là !_ pensa-t-il, en dévisageant l'intimidant sorcier, dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient entremêlés de plumes et de tissus.

– Toi comme totem, dit le chaman, en désignant d'abord le front de Tom, puis derrière lui le tronc d'arbre sculpté et peint de plusieurs figures animales. Toi plusieurs. Avant devenir animal, toi devenir un.

Le chaman proposa à Tom de l'exorciser de son esprit malin et Tom fit semblant de réfléchir, histoire de faire flipper Harry.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous deux en sécurité au Kenya. Les Kikuyu leur apprirent que Ngai, le Dieu principe vital et créateur de toute chose, se manifestait de temps à autre en haut du mont Kenya, sa résidence terrestre, et qu'il se déplaçait avec un bruit de tonnerre, traçant son chemin à coups d'éclairs.

Tom et Harry trempèrent l'épée dans l'eau glacée du mont Kenya, que les Kikuyus appelaient Kirinyaga, « montagne blanche », car certains sommets du volcan rouge étaient toujours enneigés.

L'épée ne cessait de se renforcer et elle libérait toujours plus facilement l'âme de Tom de son enveloppe charnelle, les nuits de pleine lune. Elle se plantait désormais dans son cœur comme si son corps physique n'était fait que de vent.

Harry ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ils se fatiguaient à fortifier l'épée, qui faisait déjà du bon boulot après avoir seulement absorbé l'eau du Gange, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il s'était lui-même pris de passion pour le voyage et pour les innombrables religions et mythologies du monde.

Entre un Tom Riddle assoiffé de découverte et un Tom Riddle à la tête d'un groupe extrémiste de Sangs-Purs... Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser.

Bref, Harry aurait pu continuer à tremper son épée dans toutes les eaux sacrées du monde mais, au mois de janvier 1958, Tom, trente et un an, rentra subitement en Angleterre.

Après avoir vécu au jour le jour pendant trois ans, Harry avait totalement oublié qu'une nouvelle échéance arrivait.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les signes furent les mêmes que les deux fois précédentes. Harry fut pris de tremblements. Il était faible, très faible, et des lumières l'aveuglaient par intermittence, comme si un ophtalmologue pervers s'amusait à projeter une petite lumière pour voir au fond de son œil.

Il avait l'impression angoissante et oppressante d'être paralysé et de ne plus pouvoir faire de mouvement volontaire. Tom avait beau lui prêter son corps, Harry n'arrivait même pas à serrer le poing, à battre des paupières. Il suffoquait, il sentait la mort arriver vers lui, il voyait même Hel, la déesse de la mort nordique, lui tendre les bras.

Tantôt elle était d'une beauté à glacer le sang, tantôt elle était d'une laideur éblouissante. Elle était là, le visage à moitié rongé, elle n'attendait que lui, allongée dans son lit Maladie, avec à la main son couteau la Faim et son écuelle la Disette. Harry allait franchir la Perfidie, le seuil de son royaume souterrain, Niflhel.

Mais bien entendu, Tom ne laissa pas Harry mourir. Le 23 janvier 1958, après trois années mystiques, il se tenait devant une porte qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais voir de sa vie.

Il savait cependant ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il était même plutôt excité à l'idée de tuer enfin Hepzibah Smith. Sa mort signifiait malheureusement autre chose : la fin des rituels, la fin du presque-corps de Harry. La fin des pouvoirs du médaillon de Serpentard.

 _Ne pense pas à ça,_ se dit-il. _L'épée prendra le relais, l'épée n'aura jamais à se transformer en Horcruxe. L'épée toute seule est capable de miracle.  
_

 _A quoi... penses-tu ?_ demanda doucement Harry, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux virtuels. _Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?_

 _Tu sais très bien ce qu'on fait ici,_ répondit Voldemort, en appuyant sur la sonnette.

– Qui est monsieur ? couina Hokey, en ouvrant la porte.

L'Elfe était aussi vieille que la dernière fois que Tom l'avait vue. Ses oreilles étaient presque obstruées par les touffes de poils qui s'en échappaient et ses yeux étaient vitreux et bleuâtre. Pouvait-elle encore voir ?

– Tu ne me reconnais pas, Hokey ? demande Tom Riddle.

L'Elfe fit signe que non et voulut se tordre les mains pour se punir, mais Harry, dans un geste difficile, l'en empêcha.

– Arrête ça, Hokey, marmonna-t-il.

– Qui est monsieur ? répéta l'Elfe en recommençant à s'entortiller les doigts.

– Je viens voir ta maîtresse, répondit Tom avec un sourire suggestif, et l'Elfe lui demanda de la suivre.

 **xXx**

Le salon était aussi rond, douillet et vomitif que Tom s'en rappelait. Quand il vit arriver Hepzibah Smith, il sentit, terriblement excité, monter en lui une colère qui ne lui appartenait pas. Lui n'éprouvait aucune haine envers la vieille sorcière – c'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il pouvait rencontrer mensuellement Harry Potter – mais Harry...

Ho, Harry n'était qu'énergie négative et c'était comme si tout leur corps tremblait de haine et de fureur. Le chandelier au-dessus d'eux commença à osciller.

Tom se rappelait très bien de la dernière fois que sa perte de contrôle sur la magie avait fait vibrer des objets autour de lui. C'était au manoir des Riddle, qu'une vague venimeuse et mugissante avait grondé dans son cœur et son âme. Harry avait été tellement en colère qu'il avait tué les Riddle.

Tom comprit que ce n'était pas lui qui allait assassiner Hepzibah et que, pour une raison inconnue, le Destin voulait que Harry et lui commettent un crime sur deux, qu'ils soient tous les deux également coupables, également Lord Voldemort...

– Qui êtes... T–Tom ? demanda Hepzibah Smith avec un froncement de sourcils.

Sous le coup de la colère, le visage déjà laid de Tom Riddle devait s'être transformé en un masque abominable. C'était même surprenant que Hepzibah l'ait reconnu.

– Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as disparu et puis... tu... La coupe et le médaillon ! J'espère que tu me les as ramenés ! dit Hepzibah en s'approchant de lui.

Harry voulut rire, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était possédé par des images de seins aux mamelons sombres, de lèvres d'un rouge éclatant et par des sensations, c'était ça le pire, c'était que le pénis de Tom se _souvenait_ de la moiteur lâche du vagin de Hepzibah Smith, même après plus de dix ans.

 _Ce qui a été en contact une fois, l'est à jamais !_ songea-t-il, car même si Tom n'avait pénétré la sorcière qu'une seule fois, jamais plus sa bite ne pourrait être vierge d'elle.

Elle sera pour toujours contaminée, ce sera toujours cette bite-là, celle qui se fourre entre les fesses de Harry, qui aura déjà auparavant pénétré Hepzibah.

 _Cette femme et moi avons partagé la même bite !_ grogna Harry, rongé par une jalousie incontrôlable _. Tom m'appartient et pourtant... pourtant..._

Tom tira sur la chaîne d'or autour de son cou pour montrer le médaillon de Serpentard à Hepzibah Smith, qui tendit le bras pour s'en saisir, comme un enfant à qui on présente une sucrerie.

– Tu l'as amené ! Rends-le moi, maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle, en sautillant lourdement, oublieuse de son sort funeste.

Tom n'empêcha pas Harry de jeter l'Impardonnable, mais son âme se déchira, car tuer Hepzibah, c'était dire adieu aux propriétés du médaillon.

 **xXx**

Exactement comme après le meurtre des Riddle, Harry n'eut aucun mal à faire disparaître les traces de son crime. Il modifia la mémoire de Hokey et quitta la maison de Hepzibah Smith, sans aucun remord. Il songea un instant au jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ron, Hermione et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans un café moldu et ils avaient du effacer la mémoire des deux Mangemorts qui les avaient retrouvés grâce au tabou placé sur le nom de Voldemort. Qui est-ce qui s'était chargé du sortilège ? Hermione, ça devait être Hermione.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hepzibah avait été tuée si tard – Dumbledore avait été clair, on l'avait retrouvée morte deux jours après la dernière visite de Tom Riddle, encore employé chez Barjow & Beurk, soit une décennie plus tôt.

 _Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à comparer notre vie avec celle du premier Voldemort ?_

 _Heu, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir... Parce que tu_ es _Voldemort ?_ répondit Harry, avec un sarcasme qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

Tom soupira et caressa du bout des doigts le médaillon désormais inutile. Le bijou s'était définitivement scellé, renfermant un morceau de son âme. Il s'y était attendu mais c'était quand même déprimant, car cela signifiait qu'il n'y aurait plus de rituel les nuits de pleine lune, du moins plus comme ceux qu'ils avaient connus.

 _Mais pourquoi est-ce que créer des Horcruxes me soigne, merde ?_ soupira Harry, en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

 _Ce n'est pas important_ , répondit Tom Riddle.

Il regarda passer les voitures, songeur.

 _Regrettes-tu d'avoir tué Hepzibah Smith ?_ demanda-t-il finalement, quand le feu passa au vert.

Pour toute réponse, Harry rit à voix haute. Le bruit qui provint de sa gorge se perdit dans le vacarme de l'avenue moldue, mais quelques passants le dévisagèrent furtivement.

 _Non, je ne regrette pas, cette femme..._

Hepzibah lui faisait curieusement penser à Bellatrix Lestrange. Pas dans le physique, pas dans les manières, mais les deux sorcières, à leur manière, avaient cherché à s'approprier Voldemort, alors que celui-là n'appartenait à personne, même pas à Harry. Elles avaient toutes deux le même air de vilain rapace, ces attraits féminins grotesques...

 _Mais toi,_ songea soudain Harry d'un ton accusateur, _toi, tu as regretté. Sinon, l'Horcruxe n'aurait pas pu se créer, si tu n'avais pas eu envie qu'elle vive..._

Tom se contenta de sourire. Harry savait très bien qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de Hepzibah Smith et que ce qui lui avait causé de la peine, c'était la perte des pouvoirs du médaillon.

 _Je le sais, mais c'est toujours agréable de se l'entendre dire,_ grimaça Harry, en se faufilant dans une ruelle.

 _Tu es pourri gâté,_ rétorqua Tom, avant de transplaner.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **x** ** **xXx** Xx**

Les deux années qui suivirent le meurtre de Hepzibah Smith passèrent à une vitesse effrayante. Heureusement, la perte du médaillon ne mit pas fin à leurs rencontres mensuelles. Ils n'avaient pas abreuvé l'épée de Gryffondor de tant de liquides mystiques pour rien.

Le rituel impliquant la bague, le médaillon et la coupe ne fonctionnait plus mais la relique de Gryffondor, à elle seule, était suffisamment puissante pour satisfaire leurs besoins d'âmes amoureuses qui veulent absolument se voir l'une l'autre. Se voir, sans forcément se toucher, c'était déjà plus que ce qu'ils avaient le reste du mois.

Dans un endroit aussi anodin qu'un grand parc écossais dépourvu de tout temple ou divinité, l'épée de Gryffondor était capable de leur offrir une douce nuit de contemplation, dont ils sortaient ravis et frustrés.

En effet, à chaque fois que Tom plantait la lame gobeline dans son cœur, son âme s'échappait de sa bouche mais la nouveauté, c'était que Harry restait bloqué dans leur corps physique.

 _Les rôles se sont inversés,_ avait dit Tom la première fois, avant de partir dans un rire hystérique et sans bruit. _C'est moi qui n'existe pas et c'est toi qui as un corps ! C'est moi le spectre et c'est toi l'homme !  
_

Harry, halluciné, avait passé la main au travers de l'âme si fragile qui flottait à quelques centimètres de lui, s'attendant à pouvoir la toucher comme avant, mais ses doigts de chair n'avaient rencontré qu'une humidité tiède, comme de la vapeur au-dessus d'une assiette de pâtes.

Lui se sentait incroyablement lourd, dans ce corps où Tom n'était pas, dans cette masse organique visqueuse et bruyante dont il était le seul résident. Cette nuit-là, il avait jalousé ardemment l'état spectral de Tom. Il aurait voulu que le rituel familier et commode soit encore praticable... Il aurait voulu être une âme, comme Tom, comme avant, légère et libre.

Il avait enfin un corps propre, il était enfin seul dans sa carcasse. Après trente-trois ans à partager le même corps, ils avaient enfin réussi, avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais Harry ne voulait pas d'un corps, si Tom n'en avait pas ! Harry n'avait jamais voulu volé le corps de Tom, le corps infâme de Voldemort.

Que lui voulait le Destin ? Pourquoi s'était-il réincarné en Tom, si ce n'était ni pour le sauver, ni pour filer le parfait amour avec lui ? Le moment de se suicider était-il arrivé ?

 _Tu penses trop,_ avait murmuré Tom. _J'ai planté une épée dans mon cœur et je ne suis pas mort. Tu crois que toi, tu pourrais me tuer ? Patience, Harry. Un jour, tu auras ton corps et j'aurais le mien, et nous pourrons nous serrer l'un contre l'autre.  
_

Harry avait souri tristement avec la bouche sans lèvre de Tom. Il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps. Y avait-il même déjà cru ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Après avoir tué Hepzibah Smith et vérifié que l'épée de Gryffondor était opérationnelle, Tom et Harry fuirent une fois encore l'Angleterre. Ils se retrouvèrent un beau matin, sans raison vraiment valable, à attendre un Portoloin pour Singapour. Là-bas, ils vomirent avec passion puis attrapèrent la petite bouteille en verre qui devait les amener à Sidney.

Une fois en Australie, ils tombèrent sous le charme des forêts tropicales. Comme du temps de l'Albanie, ils vécurent en ermites, se joignant de temps en temps aux aborigènes, qui avaient toujours à cœur de leur enseigner le Temps du Rêve.

Ho, en deux petites années, il leur fut impossible de vraiment comprendre tout ce qu'était le Temps du Rêve ! Mais ils essayèrent.

Les Anangus appelaient _Tjukurrpa_ , le Temps du Rêve **(6)** , l'époque ancienne et mythique où la matière n'existait pas. Le Temps du Rêve a précédé la naissance de la Terre, des êtres humains, des animaux et des plantes. Mais, en même temps, le Temps du Rêve était encore là, superposé au monde, invisible et impalpable.

Tom et Harry firent très vite le lien avec la dimension cosmique où l'épée de Gryffondor envoyait planer l'âme de Tom les nuits de pleine lune. Le Temps du Rêve, c'était le nom que les Australiens donnaient au monde des âmes.

– Les esprits ont rêvé des hommes et les hommes sont nés. Les esprits ont rêvé des wallabys et les wallabys ont ouvert les yeux. Les esprits ont rêvé des arbres et les arbres ont poussé. Tout ce qui a eu lieu dans le Temps du Rêve, a eu lieu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans le monde de la surface, leur raconta un cueilleur Anangu qui parlait Anglais.

– Où étaient les esprits, quand les personnes de l'Angleterre ont envahi et colonisé vos terres ? demanda Tom, par curiosité et provocation.

Au cours des dernières années, il avait entendu tant de récits mythiques censés lui expliquer à la fois le sens et le non-sens de la vie que son émerveillement originaire s'était muté en un scepticisme railleur. S'il y avait un Dieu, s'il y avait une explication à sa vie, il était tout disposé à l'écouter ! Qu'on lui révèle enfin pourquoi Harry Potter vivait en lui et pourquoi il avait des crises potentiellement mortelles ! Qu'on lui révèle enfin pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'un être qui n'existait pas et qui menaçait d'exister encore moins d'ici peu !

– Où sont les esprits, continua-t-il, maintenant qu'on immigre en masse chez vous ? Où sont-ils, alors qu'on détourne vos fleuves en construisant des barrages dans les Snowy Mountains, alors qu'on creuse des tunnels et qu'on implante des centrales électriques dans tout le pays ?

– Les esprits sont dans le Rêve, mais ils sont aussi là, répondit sagement le cueilleur, en désignant les arbres qui les entouraient. Le Serpent arc-en-ciel dort dans les puits et les fleuves. Il veille, et quand le Jour viendra, il sortira du Rêve et se mettra à bouger, comme le serpent sur ta poitrine.

Tom s'excusa pour son impolitesse et laissa son interlocuteur tracer son tatouage du bout du doigt.

Il avait pris l'habitude de vivre torse nu, ne portant que des caleçons longs en coton. A demi-nu, il se fondait ainsi au milieu des aborigènes et, en même temps, il se démarquait d'eux : sa peau tannée était couverte d'une Marque des Ténèbres.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le 12 avril 1960, Tom abandonna l'Australie et rentra de justesse en Angleterre. Le temps pressait.

Pour la quatrième fois, Harry était en train de dépérir. Les symptômes étaient les mêmes que les trois fois précédentes, mais ils avaient attendu le dernier moment pour se manifester. Ils étaient tous apparus d'un coup. En quelques heures, Harry s'était mis à avoir la fièvre, à trembler, à geindre, à se recroqueviller sur lui-même et à répéter qu'il allait crever pour de bon.

Résultat, dès que Tom eût lâché son Portoloin, il s'empressa de passer du côté moldu de Londres pour chercher la victime idéale et anonyme de son futur meurtre.

Trente secondes plus tard, il l'avait trouvée. Il accula un SDF dans une impasse et le tua, la coupe de Poufsouffle à la main. Il n'était pas certain que Harry ait protesté, qu'il ait joué le rôle de la pulsion de vie. Lui n'avait en tout cas rien ressenti : ni haine, ni pitié, ni colère, ni même pulsion de mort. Et pourtant, la coupe s'était bien transformée en Horcruxe, il la sentait battre contre sa paume.

Il en était arrivé à un point où _Avada Kedavra_ était devenu routinier.

Harry retrouva aussitôt ses esprits et, s'il n'avait pas été soulagé d'être encore en vie, il se serait probablement mis à pleurer. Il avait peur. Il était révolté par sa condition, qui n'était pas meilleure que celle d'un vampire... mais Sanguini avait donné l'air d'avoir un certain contrôle sur lui-même et Hermione lui avait parlé de la relation spéciale qui unissait un calice et un vampire, ainsi que des alternatives au sang naturel. Et, au moins, le vampire était potentiellement _immortel,_ alors que lui, qu'il tue ou pas, mourrait bientôt.

Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre ? Les délais devenaient de plus en plus contraignants, de moins en moins oubliables. Sa prochaine crise serait dans un an, la suivante dans un an et six, et celle d'après dans un an et trois mois... Et puis il ne faudra bientôt plus compter les échéances en mois mais en jours. En 1962, calcula-t-il. Il allait mourir et laisser Tom derrière lui en 1962, soit deux années plus tard.

 _Il suffira de créer d'autres Horcruxes,_ dit Tom, en abandonnant le cadavre du SDF moldu derrière lui.

Harry et lui savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas envisageable. Le Survivant avait beaucoup réfléchi et il était arrivé à la conclusion que l'Horcruxe qui suivait la coupe, Nagini, ne serait créé qu' _après_ le retour de Voldemort dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton.

Ils avaient atteint leur limite. Ils n'étaient pas dupes. A trente-trois ans et cinq Horcruxes, Tom avait déjà l'air d'un mort. Son visage n'était plus seulement brouillé. Son nez était rentré dans son visage. Son corps était devenu tordu, et sa chair avait fondu. Il n'était plus un être humain, à peine une parodie, un subterfuge, une sorte d'épouvantail. Et son âme... Oh comme son âme était instable ! Elle semblait grésiller, comme une ampoule qui a un faux contact et qui risque à tout moment de s'éteindre ou d'éclater.

Mais Tom s'en foutait, tant que l'âme de Harry ne disparaissait pas.

 _Je survis, mais_ _ _b_ _ientôt, trop bientôt, je vais tomber une nouvelle fois malade..._ _ soupira Harry. _On ne peut plus tuer. Je ne_ veux _plus tuer ! C'est fatiguant.  
_

 _Il nous reste un an. Il me reste encore assez d'âme pour continuer à vivre.  
_

 _Mais plus assez pour la diviser une fois encore. C'est fini, Tom. La prochaine crise sera la dernière. Et rien ne sert d'évoquer le sang de licorne ou la pierre philosophale._

 _Je n'allais rien proposer de cela,_ dit Tom _. Le diadème m'a parlé des Horcruxes, pas d'autre chose._

 _Alors nous sommes d'accord. Qu'allons-nous faire, pendant un an ? Attendre que je meurs ?_ ricana Harry.

La mort ne l'effrayait pas. Il avait été prêt à mourir si cela signifiait que Voldemort mourrait lui aussi. Il serait prêt à mourir si cela permettait de libérer Tom de son démon.

Tom ne savait pas comment sauver Harry, mais il savait en revanche comment tuer le temps.

 **xXxxXxxXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Tom poussa doucement la porte branlante de la maison des Gaunt et la referma comme il le put derrière lui, car elle était sortie de ses gonds.

La bâtisse tombait déjà en ruine quand Morfin y habitait. Quinze ans plus tard, la qualifier de « maison » aurait été impropre : c'était quatre murs moisis, un toit aux poutres vermoulues et un sol jonché d'un capharnaüm grisâtre et indistinct.

Ni Harry ni Tom n'arrivaient à croire que cela faisait plus de quinze ans que leur oncle Morfin avait dépecé un daim devant eux, assis sur la chaise dont un pied était cassé désormais. Cela semblait si récent...

Le temps avait pourtant passé à Little Hangleton, en témoignait la poussière qui recouvrait toutes les surfaces. A bien y regarder, il s'agissait d'un mélange de terre, de fragments minéraux, de moisissure et de carapace d'insectes morts depuis longtemps. Ça crissait sous les chaussures et c'était inconfortablement moelleux. Harry eut l'impression absurde et régressive de marcher sur le sol caoutchouteux d'une aire de jeux pour enfant.

 _Tu es sûr de toi ?_

 _Le premier Voldemort l'a fait._

 _Mais toi, pourquoi le fais-tu ?_ demanda Harry. _Quel est le sens de–_

 _Rien n'a de sens ! Tu crois encore que ta maladie, que ton existence, que mon existence ont un sens ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas imiter mon prédécesseur ?_

 _Parce que tu n'es pas–_

 _Ho, je suis Voldemort !_ dit fièrement Tom. _Je vais te le prouver._

Tom avait porté plusieurs années la bague des Gaunt, souvenir de ce jour glorieux où Harry était devenu un meurtrier et où lui, Tom, était devenu le dernier des Riddle. Le grand attachement sentimental qu'il avait pour le bijou s'était évanoui, au fil des Horcruxes et des mutilations de son âme.

Désormais, il ne tenait qu'aux objets qui lui étaient utiles. L'épée de Gryffondor lui était utile. La bague, le médaillon et la coupe ne lui servaient plus à rien.

Tom s'était mis en tête de cacher ses Horcruxes en lieu sûr. Même s'ils ne lui permettaient plus de rencontrer Harry les nuits de pleine lune, ils lui étaient quand même précieux. Ils contenaient des parties de son âme, ce qui n'était pas rien. C'était eux qui les maintiendraient en vie s'ils venaient à mourir ou à se décomposer. Que leur corps physique soit intact ou pas, il y aurait toujours des fragments de leurs âmes, éparpillés çà et là, témoins éternels d'un amour détruit. Et ils ne seraient ni morts ni vivants, ils seraient dans le Temps du Rêve.

Ho, ce serait beau, mais Tom n'avait aucune envie de mourir. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur pour ses Horcruxes, il les cachait aussi pour se distraire. S'il ne songeait pas à la prochaine crise de Harry, peut-être qu'elle n'adviendrait pas. S'il s'occupait les mains, son autre ne pourrait pas disparaître.

Tom fit léviter une petite dalle du sol, creusa la terre en dessous, plaça mille et un sortilèges de protection particulièrement vicieux, car Harry lui avait avoué que Dumbledore, l'horrible sorcier, se donnerait un jour pour mission d'anéantir ses Horcruxes. La malédiction qui gangrènerait sa main serait une bien douce revanche contre celui qui lui avait refusé un poste !

Tom replaça la dalle sur son deuxième Horcruxe et quitta la maison des Gaunt. Cela ne lui fit rien au cœur.

 **xXx**

L'année passa vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il perdit énormément de temps à piller des cimetières et à transporter des cadavres dans la grotte près de la mer, désertée par ses amis les serpents. Il créa de nombreux Inferius, moins dans le but de protéger le médaillon de Serpentard que pour tenter, dans un dernier effort, de transvaser l'âme mourante de Harry dans un corps magiquement animé. Mais toutes ses expériences furent des échecs et il se retrouva avec un lac rempli de créatures cauchemardesques. Harry le regardait faire, avec dégoût et pitié. Ho, Tom Riddle se battait contre quelque chose de bien trop puissant pour lui.

Par dessus le marché, un soir de novembre, l'épée de Gryffondor disparut. Soit un Gryffondor au cœur bien plus pur et noble que le sien l'avait tirée du Choixpeau, soit l'épée était enchantée pour revenir à Poudlard au bout d'un certain temps. Son absence n'était pas objectivement une perte – cela faisait plusieurs mois que les rituels étaient plus des moments d'intense frustration qu'autre chose – mais elle contribuait à l'impression que leur monde tombait en ruines.

Tom tentait de rattraper tous les fragments mais c'était comme chercher à attraper son reflet ou son ombre. Il faisait souvent le même cauchemar : ses membres se détachaient de son corps, il se désintégrait, il perdait des morceaux de viande à chaque pas. Et à un moment, il n'était plus qu'une bouillie organique où restaient quelques dents.

Mais il croyait en Harry, il croyait en lui désespéramment.

Harry, lui, avait abandonné tout espoir.

Durant les derniers jours qui lui restaient, il décrivit à Tom, sans frémir, les différents sortilèges qui protégeaient le médaillon de Serpentard, ainsi que l'utilisation abjecte que Voldemort ferait de l'Elfe de Maison Kreattur. Il lui expliqua que la coupe de Poufsouffle reviendrait aux Lestrange et le journal intime aux Malfoy.

Il lui confia que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait perdre la première guerre et qu'il y en aurait une seconde, des années plus tard, dont Harry ne connaissait pas l'issue, car il était mort avant son dénouement.

Il faillit lui parler de la prophétie et il l'aurait certainement fait, s'il en avait eu la force. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il voulait bien croire.

Au fond de lui, il savait que ce qui lui manquait, ce n'était pas la force mais le courage. Même à quelques heures de la mort, il n'arriva pas à se contraindre à raconter à Tom Riddle qu'ils étaient destinés à s'entretuer.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le 23 mai 1961, jour de l'échéance, Tom et Harry se réveillèrent tout-à-fait normalement dans une auberge de Godric's Hollow où Harry avait choisi de mourir.

 _Je... je suis encore là,_ balbutia Harry.

 _Oui,_ souffla Tom, ignorant l'état de faiblesse manifeste de son autre. _Oui ! Oh, Merlin ! Pas de meurtre, pas d'Horcruxe et tu es encore là !_

Harry aurait voulu tempérer la joie de son autre, mais il était trop filandreux, trop dissipé pour cela.

Il n'était plus une conscience à part entière mais plutôt une espèce de souvenir. Comme un personnage de roman dont Tom serait tombé amoureux et qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à oublier, une fois le livre terminé, Harry sautillait dans l'esprit de Tom Riddle. Il existait, comme existent tous les personnages, mais il n'était plus une pensée autonome. Il était un écho répétitif, qui ne pouvait rien inventer. Il était une sorte de portrait sans visage ni couleur ni cadre.

– Qu'importe, si tu es encore là ! s'exclama Tom à voix haute. Qu'importe ce que tu es, tant que tu es Harry Potter !

 **xXx**

A chaque fois que venait une échéance, Harry perdait un peu plus de sa présence. Il s'effaçait de l'esprit de Tom, il s'effaçait parfois de sa _mémoire._ Comme un personnage de roman dont on a, plus jeune, été amoureux, il était petit à petit remplacé par des souvenirs plus récents et relégué au rang de souvenir d'enfance.

De temps à autre, Tom était tout étonné de découvrir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête. Alors, Harry s'efforçait de lui raconter son histoire, et soudain, Tom se rappelait de nouveau de tout, et il s'excusait, et il se mettait en colère.

C'était éreintant, pour Harry comme pour Tom, et Harry priait parfois pour que le jour fatidique arrive enfin. C'était une lente agonie, contre laquelle aucun d'eux ne pouvait rien.

Six mois et dix-neuf jours, le 11 décembre 1961.

Trois mois et neuf jours, le 22 mars 1962.

Un mois et vingt jours, le 11 mai.

Vingt-cinq jours, le 5 juin.

Douze jours, le 17 juin.

Six jours, le 23 juin, puis trois jours le 26 juin, puis un jour, le 27 juin...

Et voilà, ils y étaient. Le dernier jour de Harry Potter était arrivé. Harry mourut.

 **xXx**

Mais Tom Riddle était certain que ce n'était pas vrai. Il se rappelait parfaitement de Harry Potter.

Il n'entendait plus sa voix mais il le sentait. Harry était partout autour de lui et partout en lui. Il était la poussière qui s'accrochait sur ses poils, il était son ombre translucide et bleutée. Il était ce vent qui frôlait son crâne nu, l'air qui entrait dans les fentes qui avaient une fois été des narines. Il était là, le dépôt sale sous ses ongles blancs. Il était la sécheresse sur ses yeux et il était ce sang qui battait dans ses tempes quand il se levait trop vite.

Il ne parlait plus, il ne pensait plus, mais il n'était pas parti. Il n'était pas vivant, il n'était pas mort. Il existait, comme existe pour toujours un personnage historique ou une légende.

 _Dumbledore avait peut-être raison, quand il disait que l'amour était une forme de magie qui pouvait vaincre la mort. J'aime Harry et par cet amour, je l'empêche de mourir, car on ne peut aimer que ce qui existe ! En l'aimant, je suis garant de son existence, en l'aimant, j'affirme qu'il ne peut pas ne pas être... Même si pour le reste du monde, Harry Potter n'est personne, moi et mon corps déformé, nous portons les traces de son passage sur Terre. Comme une statue immortalise un homme, moi, Voldemort, je rends Harry Potter immortel. Je sais qu'il est, et cela est suffisant pour faire qu'il soit.  
_

Le reste de l'année 1962, Tom Riddle porta son deuil comme un étendard. Mangeant et dormant à peine, il pensait à Harry du matin au soir. A chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à songer à autre chose, il se flagellait mentalement. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, car il s'était donné pour mission d'être le témoin éternel de l'existence fugitive de Harry Potter.

Malheureusement, la mémoire d'une âme mutilée est fragile et instable. Elle peut vaciller d'un moment à l'autre.

Alors, un matin de janvier 1963, Tom Riddle se réveilla et il avait oublié qui était Harry Potter. Il se souvenait toutefois qu'il était Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il avait une guerre à préparer. Ce jour-là, il rentra à Londres et recontacta les Mangemorts.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **(1) Shravanabelagola :** Ville surtout connue pour être un centre religieux jaïn. Au sommet de la colline Vindhyagiri que gravit Tom, se trouve l'immense statue monolithique de Gomateshvara.

 **(2) Jaïnisme :** Religion indienne dont le but est d'atteindre la délivrance, le nirvana, c'est-à-dire sortir du cycle des réincarnations, et qui prône entre autres _l'ahimsa,_ le principe de non-violence, ce qui donne lien à un végétarisme strict.

 **(3) Jiva :** Âme individuelle, tout être vivant.

 **(4) Neminatha et Shantinatha :** Deux _Tirthankara_ , maîtres éveillés jaïns.

 **(5) Bahubali :** Véritable nom du moine représenté par la statue de la colline Vindhyagiri. C'est le fils de Rishabhanatha, le premier _Tirthankara_.

 **(6) Tjukurrpa :** Le Temps du Rêve est le mythe cosmogonique de la majorité des aborigènes australiens.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 en ligne le 2 mai : la première guerre des sorciers. HARRY EST-IL MORT POUR DE BON ? VOLDEMORT DEVIENT IL UN GRAND MECHANT PAS GENTIL ?**

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos théories, je les attends avec impatience ! :)

Sinon, votre attention s'iouplaît ! Il reste plus que 3 chapitres normalement ! Bref, ça va se finir avant le Japon tout ça, youpiiii !


	16. La voix inconnue et familière

**Mayunaise le 2 mai 2016**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Aujourd'hui, commémoration de la bataille de Poudlard, est un beau jour pour poster. Je vous préviens : aucune interaction Harry/Voldemort dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

 **Précédemment :** L'épée de Gryffondor complète le rituel des nuits de pleine lune et permet à Harry et Tom de se rencontrer dans le monde astral. Harry fait de nouveau une crise. Il tue Hepzibah. La coupe étant un Horcruxe, le rituel est incomplet, mais l'épée leur permet des rencontres imparfaites. En Australie, Tom et Harry découvrent le mythe indigène du Temps du Rêve. Harry fait une nouvelle crise : Tom tue un SDF moldu. En attendant la prochaine échéance, Tom cache la bague dans la maison des Gaunt et crée des Inferi sans réussir à y mettre l'âme de Harry. L'épée de Gryffondor disparaît. Le 23 mai 1961, jour de l'échéance, Harry ne meurt pas mais les échéances passent, plus sa présence diminue, jusqu'au tout dernier jour, le 23 juin 1962, où il meurt. Tom décide de consacrer sa vie à porter son deuil. Malheureusement, sa mémoire mutilée est fragile et, un matin de janvier 1963, il oublie Harry. Il rentre en Angleterre pour retrouver les Mangemorts et préparer une guerre.

 **En réponse à Guest (1) :** Tes spéculations sont tristement justes, en oubliant Harry, Tom devient Voldemort (mais est-il le même Voldemort que le premier Voldemort, c'est une autre question). Wowow, tu vas très loin avec ton idée de renaissance de Harry Potter avec un petit Harry Potter dans sa tête, mais l'idée me plait beaucoup. Je me demande si mon twist si savamment préparé ne va pas te décevoir finalement... Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs de l'épée, j'imagine qu'elle pourrait en effet séparer un Horcruxe de son objet sans le détruire, mais je n'exploiterai pas cette possibilité. Je ne peux pas commenter ta sadique parenthèse... est-ce déjà te vendre une partie de la fin ? Je te remercie pour tes commentaires.

 **En réponse à Jadore :** Ton enthousiasme fait trop plaisir à lire mais cette histoire est déjà bien longue et après ce chapitre, il en reste seulement deux... La fin est prévue depuis que j'ai commencé ce projet. Je suis tout de même très heureuse que tu aimes toujours cette fic !

 **En réponse à Guest (2) :** Est-ce que Harry a créé Voldemort, est-ce l'Histoire se répète et est-ce que Voldemort retrouvera la mémoire ? Tant de questions qui ne trouveront pas de réponse dans ce chapitre malheureusement :( Merci pour le message !

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **La première guerre des sorciers (1963-1980 / 37-53 ans)**

 **Chapitre 15 : La voix inconnue et familière**

* * *

– V–Voldemort, bégaya John Lestrange, en ouvrant la porte à son visiteur. Tu es donc revenu.

Voldemort sourit.

Il était arrivé ce matin-là à Londres. Avant même de chercher une chambre à louer, il avait envoyé des hiboux à ses anciens collaborateurs – Byron Mulciber, Albert Avery, Nath Rosier, Callum Nott et John Lestrange –, les quelques Mangemorts qui avaient faits partie de son cercle privé, sept années auparavant. Ou cela faisait-il huit ans ? Bien trop de temps, en tout cas.

Comment avait-il pu abandonner à elle-même sa précieuse organisation pendant si longtemps ? Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle il avait originellement fui l'Angleterre après son entretien avec Dumbledore mais l'essentiel, c'était que, comme venait de le remarquer si intelligemment John Lestrange, il était revenu.

John était le premier à lui avoir répondu. Il lui avait communiqué son adresse comme avec un regret, sans l'inviter. Il ne fallait pas être grand Legimens pour comprendre que l'idée de recevoir, ou même de _revoir,_ Voldemort ne l'enchantait guère.

Voldemort n'en avait pas grand chose à cirer des réticences de son ancien camarade et, une demi-heure après avoir reçu sa lettre, il avait sonné chez lui.

– En effet John, me revoilà, dit-il, sans que son sourire ait quitté ses lèvres. Puis-je... ?

John Lestrange, qui avait drôlement vieilli – il n'avait pourtant qu'un an de plus que Voldemort, soit trente-huit ans –, se décala en balbutiant.

Il le conduisit dans un salon prétentieux, aux meubles laqués et aux vitrines étincelantes. Les murs étaient, comme dans toute maison de famille, recouverts de portraits à l'air hautain. Au milieu d'eux, pourtant, détonnant par leurs couleurs vives et leur médiocre qualité, étaient exposés...

– Des dessins d'enfant, commenta Voldemort, en s'asseyant dans un grand fauteuil, comme s'il était là chez lui.

John rit nerveusement mais ne répondit pas. Il s'installa dans le canapé, face à son invité et appela :

– Zeeky ?

Quand son Elfe de Maison apparut, John lui ordonna de leur apporter du thé et des biscuits. Le silence se réinstalla, épais et désagréable, du moins pour John.

Pour une raison ou une autre, il semblait mal-à-l'aise : ses mains reposaient, pataudes, sur ses genoux et il ne regardait pas Voldemort tout-à-fait dans les yeux. Lui qui aurait jadis, en toutes circonstances, manifesté une grande assurance, ressemblait désormais au sorcier moyen devant une situation imprévue. Ses cheveux longs, qui encadraient du temps de Poudlard son visage comme deux rideaux noirs, étaient désormais attachés dans son dos avec un ruban en velours bien comme il faut.

– Si je me souviens bien, ta femme venait tout juste d'accoucher quand j'ai du quitter l'Angleterre, reprit Voldemort, en examinant les dessins accrochés aux murs.

Ils étaient stupides, laids et misérablement ordinaires, très similaires à ceux qui décoraient la salle à vivre de l'orphelinat où Tom avait grandi. Des comme ça, les plus jeunes pensionnaires en produisaient inlassablement. Seul lui, Tom Riddle, avait eu un peu de talent.

– Rodolphus, notre aîné.

– Vous avez un autre enfant, dit Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas une question.

– Rabastan. Il a un an de moins.

Zeeky arriva avec un plateau, le déposa sur la table basse et commença à servir les deux sorciers.

Tous les Elfes de Maison que Voldemort avait rencontrés étaient plutôt craintifs mais Zeeky était tellement intimidée par lui qu'elle faillit lui renverser deux fois sa tasse dessus.

A bien y regarder, John semblait lui aussi quelque peu effrayé, bien que plus habile que son Elfe pour dissimuler sa peur. Voldemort jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux dessins d'enfant et comprit soudain pourquoi il n'était plus le bienvenu chez les Lestrange.

– Comment se sont portés les Mangemorts, pendant ma longue absence ? demanda-t-il poliment, en sirotant son thé.

Le visage de John se décomposa un bref instant, mais le sorcier retrouva vite sa contenance.

– A dernière nouvelle–

– Et à quand remonte cette dernière nouvelle ?

Il s'avéra que John Lestrange avait coupé les ponts avec les Mangemorts peu après le départ de Voldemort. Il donna mille raisons à cette rupture : il était devenu père, sa femme attendait alors un deuxième enfant, les actions de l'organisation se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, il n'avait tout bonnement plus le temps ou encore, très touchant, « les Mangemorts sans toi, ce n'était plus pareil ».

– Mais ne crois surtout pas que je sois un ennemi des Mangemorts ! crut-il bon de spécifier, sa tasse de thé tremblant légèrement entre ses mains. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai parlé de la théorie du sang dans le Poudlard Express. Et la suprématie des Sangs-Purs, c'est une des premières choses que j'ai apprises à mes enfants. Je soutiens les Mangemorts, je les _aime._

Cette déclaration n'impressionna pas Tom.

– Si tu nous soutiens comme tu l'affirmes avec tant de véhémence, dit-il en posant sa tasse de thé sur le plateau, ne sois pas absent demain soir.

Il chercha un Gallion dans ses poches et le jeta dans les mains d'un John décontenancé. Voldemort était-il en train de lui payer le thé ou de lui faire l'aumône ?

– Qu'est-ce que... ?

– C'est un Portoloin, programmé pour vingt heures, demain. Ne sois pas en retard, John, si tu nous soutiens évidemment, et si tes _enfants_ nous soutiennent.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent son retour à Londres, Voldemort s'attela à reprendre les rênes de l'organisation qu'il avait abandonnée à son sort des années plus tôt. Récupérer sa place de chef au sein des anciens Serpentards lui prit plus de temps que la première fois : à l'époque, les Chevaliers de Walpurgis n'avaient même pas de nom, encore moins de hiérarchie. Ils avaient été tout prêts à accueillir un messianique leader.

Mais en 1963, nombreux étaient les partisans qui n'avaient entendu parlé de Voldemort qu'au travers de rumeurs – certains, les plus sceptiques, affirmaient d'ailleurs qu'il n'était qu'une légende, créée de toutes pièces par les premiers Mangemorts, de la même manière que les premiers Moldus avaient inventé Dieu.

Après plusieurs mois de travail, cependant, celui qu'on avait un jour appelé Tom Riddle retrouva parmi eux sa place de roi. Il avait eu recours à des techniques peu recommandables. Il avait cajolé, torturé et promis mille et une merveilles aux sympathisants de la cause.

Il avait réuni les Mangemorts plusieurs fois par semaine pour leur servir des discours furieux et violents, qui tournaient tous autour de sa soif de pouvoir et de revanche sur une époque qui opprimait les Forts et célébraient les Faibles.

Tous ces Moldus abjectes et ingrats dont ils étaient obligés de se cacher, qu'ils devaient même _protéger_ , tous ces Sangs de Bourbe, ces Cracmols, ces Sangs-Mêlés, ces Traîtres à leur Sang qui contaminaient leur race et dont les gênes circulaient dans les veines, même des plus Purs d'entre eux : il fallait faire une purge. Il fallait tout brûler, balayer les cendres et recommencer à zéro !

Voldemort était convaincu que c'était là le grand projet de sa vie. Le jour où il l'aurait accompli, il se sentirait enfin apaisé. Car bien trop souvent, sans explication, un sentiment oppressant de manque le submergeait et les choses sous sa poitrine devenaient si lourdes qu'il craignait qu'elles ne brisent ses côtes et traversent sa peau. Quelques fois, ça le réveillait même la nuit, lui dont le corps n'était jamais reposé ni fatigué. Et il avait l'impression qu'une main démoniaque lui enserrait le cœur, et c'était si profond qu'il croyait que tout allait exploser.

Il supposait que ce broyage viscéral était l'expression de son désir de domination. Après tout, que pouvait-il manquer à un être immortel aux pouvoirs immenses, sinon la réalisation de ses vieux rêves ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sut que plus personne ne doutait de la légitimité de sa position de chef le jour où il ordonna à ses plus dévoués Mangemorts de lui tendre le bras gauche et qu'aucun n'osa protester ni lui demander ce qu'il comptait bien leur faire.

Voldemort, sans jamais ciller, enfonça sa baguette dans la peau tendre de leurs avant-bras, les uns après les autres, comme un écolier colle son nom sur ses affaires scolaires.

– Avery. Nott. Mulciber. Rosier. Travers. Gibbon. Macnair. Lestrange.

Voldemort s'arrêta devant John une fraction de seconde de plus, avant de continuer, nommant à chaque fois celui dans lequel il insufflait sa magie.

Quand il eut apposé sa signature magique sur tous ses fidèles, il laissa passer quelques instants, savourant leurs regards anxieux. Il imaginait sans mal ce que cela pouvait faire que de recevoir en soi une part de magie étrangère. C'était comme s'il avait lui-même déjà été traversé, transpercé, violé par des flux magiques qui n'étaient pas les siens. Mais c'était impossible, bien entendu, jamais il ne l'aurait accepté.

– _Morsmordre_ ! finit-il par crier, excité malgré lui de lancer le sortilège qu'il n'avait inventé qu'une semaine plus tôt mais auquel il était étrangement attaché.

Du bout de sa baguette, jaillit le symbole tatoué sur son torse. Même s'il en avait oublié la signification précise – ce qui ne l'inquiétait pas tellement, car il était naturel que sa mémoire soit un peu trouble, après tous ces Horcruxes –, il la devinait aisément. La Marque ne pouvait qu'évoquer son lien avec Salazar Serpentard et son don unique de Fourchelangue.

L'immense tête de mort hantée par le serpent resta quelques instants suspendue dans les airs avant d'être attirée par les avant-bras nus des Mangemorts, saturés de la signature magique de Voldemort.

Voldemort eut un élan de sympathie cruelle pour ses dociles fidèles qui ne reculèrent ni ne pipèrent mot, malgré le sortilège inconnu qui se précipitait vers eux et semblait prêt à les dévorer.

Tous les Mangemorts regardèrent, inquiets et tendus, la Marque des Ténèbres sauter d'avant-bras en avant-bras, laissant à chaque fois derrière elle une trace noire et brillante, à la façon d'un grotesque tampon encreur.

Quand tous les avant-bras furent marqués, le symbole maléfique s'évanouit dans les airs. Les Mangemorts jetèrent des coups d'œil furtifs à leurs tatouages identiques, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi en penser.

Voldemort s'approcha de l'un de ses hommes – Yaxley –, s'empara de son bras sans délicatesse et toucha la Marque du bout de sa baguette. Il ressentit une joie féroce en entendant tous les Mangemorts geindre à l'unisson.

– Désormais, dès que vous sentirez brûler la Marque, vous viendrez à moi, mes amis. Ceci est un honneur, ceci est une alliance !

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les années soixante furent agitées. On murmurait dans l'ombre, on disait qu'il se passait des choses. On ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais on avait peur et on sortait moins souvent. On se méfiait des inconnus. Il n'y avait pas de faits, encor moins de preuves. L'air était simplement surchargé de mauvaise magie et, bientôt, on avait l'intuition que quelqu'un allait allumer le feu.

 _La Gazette_ restait fidèle à sa ligne éditoriale : ne pas effrayer les populations en spéculant sur des pressentiments de grands-mères, ne surtout pas se fier aux genoux qui craquent ou aux autres signes avant-coureurs, tant que la tempête n'était pas en vue, tant qu'on n'était pas dans l'œil du cyclone.

Pendant que le journal publiait des articles sans intérêt, les Mangemorts s'infiltraient dans les sphères politiques en silence, avec une élégance qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le tapage médiatique de leurs débuts. Ils étaient partout, au vu et au su de tous et, parfois, leurs photos apparaissaient dans la rubrique _people._ Mais ils étaient aussi nulle part car, en apparence, l'organisation autrefois populaire des Mangemorts s'était dissoute.

Les vieilles dames et leurs rhumatismes avaient cependant raison : il se tramait des choses terribles dans la pénombre.

Voldemort ne cessait de rallier des sorciers à sa cause, choisissant les plus jeunes, les plus timides ou les plus enthousiastes.

Il s'était pris d'affection pour les petits Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, ainsi que pour le fils d'Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius. Les trois garçons n'étaient encore que des enfants mais ils grandiraient vite. Quand viendraient les années soixante-dix, de la chair tendre et fanatique rejoindrait indubitablement les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-là ne regrettait qu'une chose : n'avoir pas pu les endoctriner dès le berceau.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva chez Walburga et Orion Black, couple malheureux qui avait accompli l'exploit de produire deux héritiers.

 **xXx**

– Regulus, dit doucement Voldemort, en caressant la joue du garçonnet.

Regulus, qui n'avait qu'un an et demi, se laissa faire. Il tenta de mordiller les ongles de Voldemort mais son père mortifié, d'un coup de baguette discret, l'envoya illico presto au pays des rêves. Le visiteur se tourna vers Sirius, d'un an l'aîné, mais l'enfant le rabroua violemment.

– Non ! cria le bébé, dans sa crise des deux ans, en tapant la main de l'inconnu. Veux pas !

Walburga et Orion n'imaginèrent pas la colère qui passa, un bref moment, dans les yeux de leur invité.

– Si tu as envie de voir des enfants plus grands, Voldemort, dit précipitamment Walburga, tu peux toujours aller voir Cygnus et Druella – ma cousine, mais je suis certaine que tu te rappelles d'elle. Ils ont trois filles. Elles doivent être plus raisonnables que nos deux petits. Leur aînée est déjà à Poudlard.

– A Serpentard, bien sûr, ajouta Orion, s'attirant le regard exaspéré de sa femme.

Dès que Voldemort mit les pieds hors du 12, square Grimmauld, son cœur lui sembla soudain incroyablement léger. Tout le temps qu'il était resté dans la maison ancestrale des Black, l'organe avait été lourd dans sa poitrine, nuage chargé d'eau et incapable de pleuvoir.

Le sorcier avait eu de telles difficultés à respirer qu'il avait du s'éclipser aux _toilettes_ pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été touché par un maléfice. Il savait en vérité qu'il était simplement en train de refaire une de ses crises saugrenues à un moment tout-à-fait inopportun, mais il avait préféré vérifier.

A son retour des cabinets, il avait essayé de calmer son cœur en respirant lentement, tandis que Walburga lui avait récité sa généalogie complète, traçant du doigt les liens de parenté sur la tapisserie familiale. Il n'avait pas réussi à écouter un mot du monologue de son hôte et avait finalement laissé son regard errer dans la pièce.

A chaque fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur un objet particulier, il avait ressenti comme une bouffée de chaleur. Ce qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états, ce qui lui avait empli les narines, c'était un sentiment improbable de _reconnaissance._

Il n'avait jamais été dans cette maison mais il avait eu l'impression folle d'en avoir rêvé plusieurs fois – pourtant, les lieux étaient loin d'être idylliques.

Le hideux porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de Troll, les têtes d'Elfes de Maison placardées sur les murs et le serviteur actuel, Kreattur, qui méritait bien son nom, tout lui avait donné envie de fuir... et à la fois de se pelotonner sur lui-même, comme quand il était enfant et qu'il se sentait seul.

Quelque chose, au 12, Square Grimmauld, avait réveillé en lui des émotions qu'il ignorait posséder et qu'il refoulait sans regret. Il n'était plus Tom Riddle. Son cœur n'avait pas à battre la chamade dans des maisons qu'il ne connaissait qu'en songe.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le temps passa mais pas la mélancolie d'origine inconnue qui envahissait Voldemort de temps à autre. Parfois, quand le sorcier rentrait le soir dans un de ses grands manoirs froids obtenus illégalement et qu'il se couchait dans le grand lit froid de la chambre des maîtres, son grand corps froid, déserté par le sommeil, était pris de drôle de palpitations.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si seul, la nuit, le _jour,_ auprès de ses Mangemorts, alors que la solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangé pendant son enfance ou au cours de ses longs voyages en solitaire ? Pourquoi cette sensation de manque lui collait-elle à la peau, alors qu'il était immortel, puissant et respecté, et qu'il accomplissait ce qu'il avait toujours été destiné à accomplir ?

Son avenir flamboyant n'attendait que lui : la guerre en 1970, les années de terreur, l'apogée de Lord Voldemort... rien ne l'arrêterait, car il n'était pas mortel. Il serait Dieu, il serait roi. Quand il serait enfin l'Être Suprême, il aurait pris sa vengeance. Son cœur arrêterait de s'emballer sans raison.

Mais pourquoi l'immortalité conférée par les Horcruxes lui semblait-elle parfois n'avoir aucune sorte d'intérêt ? Pourquoi avait-il, au beau milieu d'un discours ou d'un repas, le sentiment que tout ce qu'il faisait, que sa _vie_ toute entière, était absurde ? Pourquoi, lui qui était persuadé de n'avoir jamais eu de cœur, avait-il l'impression qu'il en avait tout de même une fois eu un, mais qu'on le lui avait arraché ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry Potter n'était pas mort mais cela, Voldemort ne le savait pas. Et quand bien même il l'aurait su, il n'en aurait sûrement pas pensé grand chose, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de celui qui avait partagé son corps durant trente-cinq ans.

 _Pourquoi ?_ se demandait Harry quand il était dans l'état de se demander quelque chose.

Mais la plupart du temps, il était simplement _là_ , trop évanescent, trop peu concentré pour se poser des questions. Il assistait de très loin, replié sur lui-même comme le plus jeune des embryons, comme un organisme unicellulaire, à des scènes horribles sur lesquelles il n'avait pas d'emprise. Et tout avait la texture vaporeuse et tendrement flottante d'un rêve. Les scènes et les images se succédaient, dans un genre de danse incohérente, et les yeux du rêveur avaient beau tressauter sous ses paupières, le dormeur restait enfoncé dans son sommeil paradoxal.

Durant les années qui précédèrent la guerre, Harry vit, impuissant, Tom Riddle s'entourer d'une bande de Mangemorts arborant la Marque des Ténèbres, symbole d'allégeance et d'appartenance. Il vit, hébété, les traits faciaux d'inconnus se tordre de peur quand Voldemort croisait leurs regards et certains visages disparaître peu à peu, remplacés par des masques funèbres. Il entendit, venant d'un autre monde mais sortant de la bouche de Tom, des sorts qui l'auraient fait frémir ou vomir s'il avait été autre chose qu'un spectateur passif et somnolent.

Harry sombrait parfois dans l'inconscience pendant ce qu'il lui semblait de très longs mois, peut-être des années. Un jour, Andromeda Black, la fille cadette de Druella et Cygnus, venait tout juste de sortir de l'enfance. Le lendemain, elle était une jeune sorcière qui portait du maquillage et qui tenait fermement tête à sa famille. Un jour, Rodolphus et Rabastan avaient huit et neuf ans. Le lendemain, les deux Serpentards parlaient de rejoindre leur père dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Et Harry était rempli d'effroi et il cherchait, quand il était assez lucide, à communiquer avec l'autre partie de son âme, mais tout se passait comme s'ils n'étaient plus la même personne. Harry voyait au travers de ses yeux comme cela lui était souvent arrivé, dans sa première vie. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ces visions et il les subissait en criant et en se tordant de désespoir, sans que personne, pas même Voldemort, ne s'en aperçoive.

Le Survivant vit un soir Bellatrix Black, adolescente, tenter de séduire Voldemort. Ses battements de cils imbéciles lui parvenaient avec la même netteté que la fureur de Voldemort le jour où il avait appris que Gregorovitch ne possédait pas la Baguette de Sureau. A part que ce n'était pas sa cicatrice qui brûlait, mais son cœur.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les années passèrent et 1970 finit par arriver.

Voldemort avait avec lui toutes les créatures les plus vicieuses du monde magique. Travers, appréciable pour sa froideur et son calme, avait approché les Géants et réussi à obtenir la confiance de quelques-uns d'entre eux. Macnair avait découvert en Russie une tribu de Trolls plus intelligents que la moyenne mais pas assez pour se rendre compte que Voldemort ne faisait que profiter de leur force et de leur brutalité. Et John Lestrange, qui avait des contacts à Gringotts, avait convaincu une partie des Gobelins que l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir ne pourrait que leur être profitable.

Des hybrides, des bêtes sanguinaires, des Sangs-Mêlés et certainement une poignée de Sangs-de-Bourbe constituaient la majorité des rangs des Mangemorts. Ce n'était pas eux que Voldemort mettait en avant, évidemment, mais bien les quelques dizaines de Sangs-Purs arrogants et manipulables qui étaient hauts placés dans la hiérarchie.

Assisté par toute cette chair nerveuse et idolâtre, qui se sacrifierait sans hésiter et avec dévotion, Voldemort allait renverser le Ministère de la Magie.

Harry songea que les historiens avaient daté le début de la Guerre à l'année 1970 plus par commodité que par honnêteté scientifique : aucun événement ne marqua l'entrée dans la septième décennie. Pas de déclaration officielle de guerre civile, pas de coup d'état.

Les Mangemorts, comme à leur habitude, terrorisaient le peuple en répandant des rumeurs atroces dont la moitié seulement était vraie. Les plus inexpérimentés, ceux qui étaient fraîchement diplômés de Poudlard, commettaient de petits délits au nom de l'organisation, des actions qui n'avaient jamais été commanditées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne craignaient pas de représailles, ni de la part du Ministère, ni de la part de leur Lord, comme si porter un masque à l'effigie de la Mort les protégeait d'elle.

La grande différence entre 1969 et 1970 résidait peut-être dans la position de la presse et du Ministère. Sous la pression du Ministre, _La Gazette_ reconnut enfin la survivance du groupe des Mangemorts et arrêta de publier des articles sur les derniers Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Les Aurors surveillaient attentivement les agissements des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne pouvaient pas se féliciter de connaître certains noms et visages car c'était les fidèles eux-mêmes qui n'en avaient rien à foutre de garder leurs identités secrètes. Ainsi, en 1971, Bellatrix Lestrange, vingt ans, laissa sa signature magique sur les lieux de trois crimes, ainsi que plusieurs fioles de souvenirs dont le contenu lui garantissaient un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Les Aurors n'arrêtèrent toutefois personne, en partie parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à rivaliser avec les protégés de Lord Voldemort, en partie parce que le Ministère était trop corrompu. A l'intérieur de ses bâtiments, les sorciers sous Imperius côtoyaient les Mangemorts qui faisaient ami-ami avec les grands pontes véreux de la Justice. Personne ne savait plus à qui se fier, alors on ne faisait rien, de peur d'être soi-même réduit au néant.

C'est cette fétide immobilité qui caractérisa les sombres années de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ainsi que le nombre incalculables de disparition et de meurtres, du côté moldu, comme du côté sorcier.

Une poignée de résistants commença cependant à se rassembler sous la tutelle d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils se faisaient appeler l'Ordre du Phénix.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Un jour où Harry était particulièrement lucide – il se sentait au bord du sommeil, tout prêt à se réveiller, probablement même déjà en partie réveillé, comme s'il venait de relancer, par flemme, son réveille-matin pour dix minutes de coma de plus –, il se demanda quel âge avaient désormais ses parents.

Avaient-ils déjà passé leur BUSES ? Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudver et Lunard avaient-ils déjà créé la Carte ? Son père, son parrain et le futur traître étaient-ils déjà découvert leurs formes d'Animagi ? Snape, piqué par une malsaine curiosité, avait-il déjà emprunté le passage secret qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante et entrevu l'être qui la hantait les nuits de pleine lune ? Avait-il déjà traité sa mère de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Ces pensées, jusque-là diffuses et erratiques, lentes et incertaines, résonnaient dans l'esprit de Harry avec une clarté presque aveuglante, après des années de léthargie. Il reprenait petit à petit des forces, son âme se reconstituait et il dédia ses premières réflexions relativement complexes aux êtres qu'il avait perdus bien trop tôt.

Il avait besoin de rencontrer ceux qui, à la fin de sa première vie, n'avaient plus été que des souvenirs... des figures fantomatiques qui l'avaient trop brèvement entouré quand il était entré dans la Forêt Interdite pour aller à la rencontre de Voldemort. Dans ce monde-ci, à ce moment-là, tous ces gens étaient des adolescents bien vivants.

Le temps de Tom Riddle rattrapait progressivement le sien et Harry était dévoré par l'envie de voir Lily Evans et James Potter et pourquoi pas, Severus Snape, qui passerait son existence entière à tenter de réparer ses erreurs de jeunesse.

Mais Voldemort ne s'intéressait que de très loin à l'Ordre du Phénix. Et de Snape, il n'avait pour l'instant entendu le nom qu'une seule fois, lors d'un dîner organisé par Lucius Malfoy et sa fiancée Narcissa Black, tous deux récemment diplômés.

– Maître, avait-dit Lucius, vous m'aviez demandé qui à Poudlard pourrait se montrer sensible à notre cause. Il y a le jeune Severus Snape. Il entre seulement en deuxième année mais il en connait déjà bien plus en Magie Noire que la majorité des autres étudiants. Il n'y a nul doute qu'à la fin de sa scolarité, il pourra trouver sa place dans nos rangs... si vous l'en jugez digne.

– Merci, Lucius, avait répondu Tom, avant de se tourner vers Rodolphus Lestrange, pour s'enquérir de l'avancée des négociations avec les Détraqueurs.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les visions qui suivirent furent courtes et douloureuses. Toutes montraient des Marques des Ténèbres luisant dans la nuit noire, planant au dessus de maisons qui avaient vu des choses innommables. Les images étaient toutes si semblables, les Marques des Ténèbres si identiques, que Harry se demanda plus d'une fois s'il n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar récurrent : mais il ne pouvait pas être indifférent au symbole dont Tom lui avait assuré qu'il ne deviendrait jamais une malédiction. A chaque fois que la Marque brillait, Harry souffrait et croyait mourir de l'intérieur.

La mort n'avait malheureusement jamais voulu de lui. Il ne pouvait ni se réveiller ni mourir. Il était condamné à regarder, sans pouvoir agir, le sorcier dont il avait été fou amoureux tuer pour des motifs futiles. Il avait essayé, il essayait toujours, de faire dévier la baguette de Tom. Il rassemblait le peu d'énergie qu'il possédait pour lui envoyer des messages de détresse et d'amour. Car malgré toutes les preuves vicieuses qui ne cessaient de se présenter à lui, Harry ne voulait pas croire que Lord Voldemort soit le Tom Riddle qu'il avait connu.

Cet homme qui n'était plus un homme, qui parlait avec la voix susurrante de son Tom, ce n'était pas le bébé que Harry avait élevé. Ce mage noir qui avait plongé l'Angleterre dans les ténèbres et transmis aux enfants autour de lui une idéologie à laquelle il n'avait cru que pendant sa tendre jeunesse, ce n'était pas le garçon à qui Harry avait appris à se masturber. Cet être dépourvu de sentiments et pour qui ne comptait plus que le pouvoir, qui tuait sans but et qui n'aimait personne, ce n'était pas Tom.

Et pourtant... Et pourtant si. C'était bien des morceaux de l'âme de _son_ Tom qui résidaient dans la Coupe de Poufsouffle et dans le Journal Intime. Et, quand Voldemort avait confié le premier artefact à John Lestrange et le second à Lucius Malfoy, c'était bien les mains blanches, froides et longues de _son_ Tom qui avaient tendu les Horcruxes à ses fidèles.

Les années soixante-dix avancèrent sans que Harry ne trouve aucune solution pour se suicider ou pour tuer Voldemort.

 _Peut-être que je suis mort dans la Forêt et que ce monde, c'est l'Enfer. Peut-être que c'est là ma punition éternelle : tomber amoureux de Voldemort, croire que je peux le faire changer et finalement voir s'écrouler toutes mes illusions ! Peut-être que ce n'est pas le Destin qui m'a renvoyé dans le passé mais le Diable qui m'a fait partager mon corps avec Tom et qui m'a ensuite effacé de sa mémoire... Peut-être que tout cela n'est que torture dont même la mort ne pourrait pas me délivrer !_

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le fils cadet de Walburga et Orion Black rejoignit les troupes de Voldemort à l'âge de seize ans, en 1977. Il était naïf, idéaliste et plein de volonté, trois qualités que Voldemort appréciait, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Regulus était aussi Attrapeur pour son équipe de Quidditch et Voldemort trouva sans raison que c'était là un autre signe de bonne augure, qui acheva de le convaincre de marquer l'adolescent.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de poser sa Marque sur un sorcier mineur. Cela lui permit toutefois de visiter plusieurs fois le 12, square Grimmauld, où Regulus habitait encore, sous prétexte de contrôler ses mœurs. La maison exerçait toujours une attraction inexplicable et obsédante sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y trouvait jamais ce qu'il y cherchait mais il y retournait souvent, comme si la clef de sa mystérieuse mélancolie était cachée entre ces murs.

– Où est votre aîné, Sirius ? demanda-t-il à Walburga, une après-midi d'été.

La mère de Sirius et Regulus avait terriblement vieilli. Son visage auparavant si délicat était devenu grossier et déplaisant. Sa bouche était déformée par une grimace permanente. Orion quant à lui, était toujours le sorcier effacé qui se tenait derrière sa femme, en retrait.

– Cette immondice a fugué, répondit amèrement Walburga, en désignant la tapisserie ancestrale où le nom de Sirius avait été brûlé. Il vit chez des Traîtres à leur Sang depuis un an, presque jour pour jour. Il a toujours été une tare dans la famille – un Black à Gryffondor !

Son mari lui jeta un regard angoissé, comme si la mention de cette honte allait leur attirer la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort savait cependant depuis longtemps que l'héritier de Walburga et Orion avait été réparti à Gryffondor. La nouvelle, qui aurait du l'étonner et le crisper, ne l'avait jamais surpris. Il ne connaissait pas bien le garçon, ne l'ayant vu que bébé, mais il avait eu l'intention que Sirius était très différent de son petit frère. Il lui avait presque rappelé quelqu'un, mais Voldemort, même après des années de réflexion, était incapable de se souvenir qui.

– Ma chère Walburga, qui sont les Traîtres à leur Sang qui ont accueilli Sirius ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Ce sale gosse de Sirius a toujours traîné avec leur fils, James. Depuis leur première année, ils sont inséparables – en tout cas, c'est ce que nous a rapporté Regulus, son ingrat de frère aîné n'a jamais été très communicatif. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa chambre pour comprendre qu'il est né sous une mauvaise étoile. Une souillure, une racl–

– Leur nom ? insista Voldemort, d'une voix calme, mais son cœur s'était emballé.

James... James ? James, James, James ! Ce nom lui était si familier !

– Les Potter. Fleamont et Euphemia Potter, les parents de James Potter, le meilleur ami de cette ignominie infâme que nous avons appelé Sirius. A ce qu'il paraît, les Potter sont proches de Dumbledore, ils viendraient du même village. Ils sont probablement membre de cette organisation secrète dont _Les Chevaliers Noirs_ ont parlé hier.

– L'Ordre du Phénix, murmura Voldemort, embrassant du regard le salon du 12, Square Grimmauld.

Les mots restèrent suspendus un instant dans la pièce.

Si Harry avait été réveillé à ce moment-là, il aurait trouvé ce présage méchamment ironique.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Voldemort oublia rapidement Sirius Black et les Potter. Il avait beaucoup à faire. Après de nombreux assauts, le Ministère était finalement tombé. Les Mangemorts n'avaient malheureusement pas remporté la victoire, car les Aurors et l'Ordre du Phénix n'arrêtaient pas de se mettre au travers de leur chemin. Dès qu'un des hommes de main du Seigneur des Ténèbres accédait en titre de Ministre de la Magie, il se trouvait alors dans une situation peu enviable. Terré dans le grand bureau, il subissait continuellement des attaques directes ou indirectes et c'était à peine s'il osait ouvrir ses courriers. Plusieurs Mangemorts étaient ainsi morts, assis dans leur fauteuil, derrière le bureau officiel du Ministre.

Si Voldemort se proclamait lui-même ministre, il y avait de grandes chances que le Ministère de la Magie serait durablement sous son contrôle. Mais cette position l'obligerait à s'exposer publiquement et à assumer tout un tas de taches qui ne l'intéressaient aucunement. Il voulait certes être au sommet mais il ne voulait pas gouverner.

Pour le moment, il se contentait de faire tomber les autorités une à une. Quand ni le Ministère, ni le Wizenmagot, ni le Département des Mystères, ni les Aurors, ni Poudlard ne seraient des menaces pour ses projets, alors il pourrait... Il serait enfin tyran.

Il redonnerait aux Sangs-Purs la place qui leur était due. Il bannirait Sangs-de-Bourbe et Cracmols des écoles et de la société. Et ensuite...

Il y avait heureusement tant de sorciers à effrayer, à torturer, à combattre et à tuer que Voldemort n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il ferait quand il aurait gagné la Guerre.

 **xXx**

L'Ordre du Phénix avait grossi au fil des années et était devenu un ennemi très sérieux. Ses membres étaient des guerriers aguerris ou des sorciers à peine majeurs. Ils s'appelaient Bones, Diggle, Doge, Fletcher, Hagrid, Fol'Oeil, Londubat, McGonagall, McKinnon, Prewett, Meadowes, Fenwick, Dearborn, Vance, Podmore. Et puis il y avait Dumbledore...

Ho, comme Voldemort rêvait de tuer le vieil homme ! Dumbledore avait la réputation d'être un sorcier bon et juste. Pourtant, la seule fois où Voldemort lui avait demandé une faveur – le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal –, le Directeur de Poudlard n'avait même pas examiné sa requête. Il lui avait servi son discours nauséabond sur l'Amour, magie si puissante dont Voldemort était selon lui tristement ignorant. Il lui avait offert un verre de vin avant de le congédier, sans façon ni crainte.

Si Dumbledore pensait que la plus belle chose qui existait était l'Amour, il allait le regretter. Voldemort allait lui ôter tout ce qu'il aimait. Voilà un bel objectif ! Il allait démanteler l'Ordre du Phénix et tuer ses valeureux résistants un à un. Il s'attaquerait ensuite à Poudlard, sa seule maison, l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et ça lui fendrait le cœur, ou peut-être pas – il n'était pas certain d'avoir encore un cœur.

Oh, le sacrifice en vaudrait la peine, tant pis s'il souffrait lui, si cela pouvait faire souffrir Dumbledore ! Car Voldemort était persuadé d'une chose : le Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie était responsable de l'énigmatique mélancolie qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son retour à Londres, quinze ans auparavant. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible, Voldemort n'en savait rien, mais il n'existait qu'un seul sorcier assez puissant pour réussir à créer un tel trou dans son âme et ce sorcier-là, c'était Dumbledore.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans la moiteur obscure de son esprit ? Il faisait froid, mais il faisait toujours froid, désormais. Il faisait sombre, mais il faisait toujours sombre, désormais.

 _Oh, Tom..._ geignit-il pour lui-même mollement, car il avait fini par se persuader que Tom Riddle était mort en même temps que lui, en 1962.

Leur mort commune avait laissé la place libre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'était absolument pas Tom, simplement... le négatif de son âme ou... autre chose.

Était-ce ainsi que cela s'était passé, la première fois ? Le premier Voldemort avait-il lui aussi passé son enfance avec un petit Harry dans sa tête avant de l'oublier, en 1962, devenant ainsi un psychopathe démoniaque ? Harry était-il vraiment retourné dans le passé ?

Son Tom _à lui_ avait-il, allait-il tuer James et Lily Potter ? Le garçon, l'adolescent, le jeune adulte que Harry avait tant aimé – que Harry aimait toujours, comme un souvenir, comme un rêve qu'on ne veut pas laisser partir –, était-il cet homme haïssable qui avait pris la vie de tant de personnes innocentes ?

Harry reprenait des forces, mais il ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses questions.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Severus Snape... Lucius m'a parlé de toi quand tu n'étais encore qu'un premier année, sourit Voldemort.

Harry frémit violemment en entendant le nom de l'ancien, ou du futur, Maître de Potions. Il se concentra pour mieux voir la scène, qu'il voyait comme au travers d'une vitre de verre dépoli et eut l'envie insensée de réajuster ses lunettes sur son nez.

– Je ne suis plus un premier année, assura Snape, en se redressant.

– Prouve-le moi, dit Voldemort. Tue et ramène le souvenir glorieux de ton meurtre.

Snape s'approcha de lui pour se prosterner à ses pieds et Harry en profita pour le dévisager.

Son visage était plus marqué que dans le souvenir dans lequel Harry avait accidentellement plongé, lors de son dernier cours privé d'Occlumencie, durant sa cinquième année. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le Survivant comprenne que Snape n'était plus étudiant. Il n'avait cependant pas l'air très âgé et Harry en conclut qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement encore en 1978. Snape avait rejoint les Mangemorts au sortir de l'école.

1978\. Cela signifiait que Remus, Peter et ses parents avaient eux aussi obtenu leurs ASPICS et quitté Poudlard. Mais si Snape s'était dépêché de jurer fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Maraudeurs avaient rallié l'Ordre du Phénix.

Comme Harry haïssait Snape, si lâche, si faible ! Mais comme il avait pitié de lui... L'ancien Serpentard avait perdu la seule personne qui lui importait, Lily Evans. De la même manière, Tom Riddle avait perdu son âme, Harry Potter. Et c'était ces pertes qui avaient rendu les deux sorciers aigris et cruels.

A bien des égards, les deux anciens Serpentards se ressemblaient. Solitaires, surdoués, passionnés par la Magie Noire, Sangs-Mêlés, amoureux égoïstes prêts à tout pour leur amour... Mais Snape pouvait au moins pleurait Lily, car il se souvenait d'elle. Lord Voldemort en revanche...

Voldemort n'avait aucune idée qu'une partie de son âme lui avait été arrachée, une partie qui n'était pas en sécurité dans les Horcruxes mais qui était reléguée au fin fond de sa mémoire et qui criait depuis plus de quinze ans pour se faire entendre, sans succès.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

La fin des années soixante-dix marqua l'apogée de Voldemort. Les moments de lucidité de Harry se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il regagnait des forces de jour en jour. Assez pour reconnaître que celui qu'il avait aimé était celui qu'il avait haï, que celui qu'il aimait toujours était celui qu'il détestait de toute son âme. Assez pour assister à tous les meurtres irrationnels que commentait Voldemort, pas assez pour s'emparer de son bras et dévier sa baguette.

Assez pour désirer ardemment mourir et tuer Lord Voldemort, qui souillait les souvenirs que Harry avait de Tom Riddle, pas assez pour réussir à se suicider.

Plus Harry retrouvait d'énergie, plus Voldemort avait la migraine. Son humeur mélancolique, qui le surprenait de temps en temps et à laquelle il s'était finalement habitué, s'accompagnait désormais d'une présence hostile à l'intérieur de sa crâne. C'était déplaisant, comme le 12, square Grimmauld.

Ces maux de tête lancinants entravaient ses capacités de concentration et lui faisaient ressentir plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, des désirs et des émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser. Pour contrer ces moments de faiblesse insensés, il redoublait de cruauté envers ses partisans et organisait des actions compliquées qui n'avaient pas d'autre but que de le divertir.

Les meurtres et les plans de meurtres le calmaient mais ils ne faisaient pas taire sa plainte qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Une partie de Voldemort était presque attachée à la voix inconnue et familière, qui lui tenait compagnie durant les nuits de pleine lune où il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Un matin de 1979, Voldemort se trouva subitement pris d'ennui. Il n'avait envie de rien, mais il n'avait pas envie de rien faire. Il se rappela de sa jeunesse rythmée par des expériences sur les Reliques des Fondateurs et une vague de nostalgie grossit rapidement dans son ventre. Ces jours lointains, où il n'était ni riche ni craint, où il était seul avec lui-même, où il avait soif de découvertes, appartenaient à une autre vie.

Il avait à l'époque mis momentanément de côté ses aspirations démagos pour partir à l'aventure. Les souvenirs affluèrent sans qu'il les cherche. Le jour où il avait couché avec Hepzibah Smith, le jour où il s'était fait tatouer, le jour où il avait tué l'oiseau albanais, et celui où il avait assassiné le paysan. Il y avait aussi le jour où il avait donné un nom aux Mangemorts, le jour où il avait maudit Poudlard, le jour où il s'était baigné dans le Gange, le jour où il s'était transpercé la langue avec un prêtre Maya, le jour où il avait tué Hepzibah Smith, le jour où il avait appris ce qu'était le Temps du Rêve pour les Anangus.

Tous ces souvenirs étaient vifs mais ils étaient mal reliés entre eux, comme un film au montage raté. Tout cela manquait de cohérence.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attarda cependant pas sur ce mystère car il avait trouvé comment se débarrasser de son sentiment d'ennui. Il avait décidé, en mémoire du bon vieux temps, de solliciter sa fibre créatrice. Cela faisait longtemps. Après tout, la dernière de ses inventions intéressantes était le sortilège _Morsmordre_ , qui remontait au début des années soixante, soit prêt de vingt ans auparavant.

Il n'avait cependant pas de temps à perdre à des enfantillages. Il décida donc d'allier l'utile à l'agréable en cachant le dernier Horcruxe en sa possession, le médaillon de Serpentard. Le lieu était tout trouvé. Il avait toujours su que la relique de Serpentard reposerait dans la Caverne près de la mer. Il ignorait toutefois d'où lui venait cette certitude.

 **xXx**

L'état de santé de Harry s'était tellement amélioré ces derniers temps qu'il put assister, sans effort, à toute la scène dans la Caverne. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne faisait pas que voir ce que voyait Voldemort. Il _sentait_ ce qu'il sentait, comme avant 1962. Il sentait l'humidité, le froid autour de lui et la baguette tiède dans sa main.

Le corps de Voldemort fut parcouru d'un frisson de jubilation, quand le sorcier créa les sortilèges de protection par le sang, à l'entrée de la cavité. Et Harry fut lui aussi parcourut de ce frisson.

Dumbledore avait exprimé sa déception devant la porte de la Caverne, qui ne s'ouvrait qu'après avoir reçu un tribut de sang. Le Directeur avait dit que cela manquait de finesse. Mais Voldemort n'essayait pas de faire dans la finesse. Il _s'amusait._

La Coupe de Poufsouffle était cachée dans le coffre-fort des Lestrange, à Gringotts, le lieu le plus sûr après Poudlard. Le Journal était quelque part au Manoir Malfoy, sous la protection du narcissique Lucius, qui devait certainement s'éjaculer dessus à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié un bien personnel. La Bague était planquée sous la Maison des Gaunt, entourée de sortilèges efficaces. Le Diadème était quelque part dans le désordre colossal qui régnait dans la Salle des Objets Cachés du septième étage de Poudlard.

Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi la cachette du médaillon était si élaborée, comparée à celles des autres Horcruxes, qui avaient été plus pensées pour leur praticité, malgré ce que Dumbledore avait pu affirmer. Il avait désormais sa réponse. Ce jour-là, Voldemort s'était senti d'humeur poétique.

Après avoir mis en place la porte vampirique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa de longs instants à contempler l'étendue d'eau sombre où n'ondulaient plus aucun serpent depuis que le lac était infecté par les Inferi qu'il y avait lui-même noyés.

Il aurait voulu rencontrer un serpent. N'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il veille bien échanger quelques mots avec lui. Le Fourchelangue lui manquait, même s'il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu de si longues discussions avec des reptiles, par le passé. Il aimait la langue des serpents comme s'il l'avait apprise en imitant les sons provenant de la bouche de sa mère ou de son père. Mais Voldemort avait été élevé à l'orphelinat. La pensée était idiote.

Il se força à se mettre au travail et découpa un bloc de pierre au fond du lac pour en faire une barque minuscule. Puis, inspiré, il fit flotter un petit îlot au centre de l'étendue d'eau immobile. Il y ajouta une petite bassine semblable à une Pensine. Et il y versa la Potion Emeraude.

Quand Voldemort l'avait-il mise au point, Harry n'en avait aucune idée.

 **xXx**

Voldemort revint le lendemain en compagnie de Kreattur, l'Elfe de Maison du 12, Square Grimmauld, que le fidèle Regulus s'était proposé de lui prêter.

La suite des événements fut identique à ce que Kreattur avait raconté à Harry, Hermione et Ron. Voldemort, joyeux et impitoyable, fit boire la Potion du Désespoir à l'Elfe qui fut rapidement pris de délire. Kreattur se mit à insulter les traîtres à leur sang, les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Cracmols.

Harry connaissait assez bien les Elfes de Maison pour comprendre que ces jurons étaient une manière indirecte d'injurier le Maître de Maître Regulus. Harry eut terriblement pitié de sa condition. Après la mort de Dobby, il s'était plusieurs fois reproché de ne jamais s'être intéressé de plus près à la S.A.L.E. Il était trop tard désormais.

Qu'avait fait Kreattur, pendant l'année où Ron, Hermione et lui étaient en quête des Horcruxes ? Avait-il attendu que Harry revienne, lui préparant tous les soirs de délicieux petits plats ? La nausée monta en Harry : l'Elfe était-il mort, depuis ? Son petit cadavre était-il en train de pourrir sous le poêle de la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmauld, ses yeux ouverts et vitreux, rongés par les araignées et les cafards ?

Non, Ron et Hermione dès qu'ils l'auraient pu, seraient allés vérifier comment il allait... Mais s'ils n'avaient plus eu accès à la maison des Black, après la mort dans la Forêt Interdite – la disparition – de Harry ? Et si la maison avait été léguée à un véritable Black : Narcissa ou Draco Malfoy ?

Et si Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas pu rendre visite à Kreattur car ils étaient tous les deux morts, après Harry, tués par Voldemort ?

Et si, bien pire, Fenrir Greyback avait attrapé Hermione et l'avait...

Harry ne pouvait pas y penser. Il avait si bien refoulé tous les souvenirs de sa première vie après sa résurrection dans le corps de Tom Riddle qu'il ne s'était que rarement interrogé sur le sort de ses amis. Même maintenant, alors que cela faisait _cinquante-deux_ ans qu'il avait été touché par _Avada Kedavra_ dans la Forêt Interdite, il lui était impossible d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu se passer après.

– Maître Regulus ! croassa Kreattur. Maîtresse Walburga... 'Gulus ! Maître, Maîtresse... Maître, je vous en prie...

Voldemort rit méchamment, avant de laisser tomber le médaillon de Serpentard dans la bassine de pierre. Il la remplit de Potion Emeraude avant de quitter la Caverne, laissant derrière lui l'Elfe en délire qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Il était secrètement soulagé de s'en être débarrassé.

Comme presque tout au 12, Square Grimmauld, Kreattur avait souvent été à l'origine d'une de ses déprimantes crises de mélancolie.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Trois jours plus tard, Regulus Black ne répondit pas à l'appel de la Marque. Il ne se pointa pas non plus les fois suivantes. Il avait du mourir sottement, comme font la majorité des mortels, songea le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien qu'il avait le sentiment que Regulus avait accompli un dernier acte de bravoure – de traîtrise – avant de quitter le monde des vivants.

Il décida donc de payer une visite amicale à Orion et Walburga Black.

– Je n'ai pas vu Regulus depuis quelques temps, leur dit-il en guise de salutation.

Walburga et Orion, effrayés, reculèrent de concert. Ils échangèrent un regard terrorisé. Leur Regulus n'était jamais rentré à la maison. Et leur Elfe de Maison, Kreattur, n'était plus le même depuis la semaine précédente. Il refusait de parler, il disait avoir promis à Maître Regulus.

– Je n'ai pas tué votre précieux enfant, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, susurra Voldemort. Je suis toutefois sincèrement désolé d'avoir sacrifié votre Elfe. Sa mort n'a pas été vaine, je peux vous l'assurer.

En entendant ces mots, Orion eut l'air d'avoir vu le fantôme de Merlin. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et sa paupière gauche tressauta de stress. Si Voldemort avait trouvé l'ancien Serpentard plus intéressant qu'une pince à linge, il aurait sûrement cherché à comprendre ce qui avait pu déclencher son étrange réaction. Il aurait alors découvert que Kreattur, qu'il avait laissé pour mort dans la Caverne près de la mer, cet Elfe de misère, était doté de pouvoirs qui lui avaient permis de déjouer les protections de la cachette de l'Horcruxe.

Mais Voldemort ne prêta pas attention à la tétanie d'Orion et il ne sut jamais que le médaillon de Serpentard n'était resté que quelques jours dans sa si ingénieuse cachette.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Deux mois plus tard, Orion Black se suicida, laissant son fils aîné se battre aux côtés des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et sa femme seule, endeuillée, enfermée au 12, Square Grimmauld en compagnie d'un Elfe déglingué. Voldemort ne prit cette fois-ci pas le temps de présenter ses condoléances à la sorcière qui l'avait une fois invité à la fête du Nouvel An des sixième et septième années de Serpentard.

Plus l'année 1979 avançait, plus la douleur lancinante qui lui matraquait les tempes se faisait régulière. Certains jours, elle lui plombait le crâne du matin au soir, comme un esprit vilain qui appuierait, par jeu, ses doigts chauds sur ses veines pour les faire gonfler.

Cela le mettait de si mauvaise humeur qu'il redoublait de vilenie.

– Severus, murmura-t-il et rien que d'entendre sa propre voix lui donnait la migraine. As-tu préparé ce que je t'avais demandé ?

– Bien sûr, Maître, répondit Snape en sortant une fiole de sa poche. J'ai amélioré la Goutte du Mort Vivant, en la combinant avec les vertus du sang de salamandre et des ongles de griffon, qui entrent dans la composition de la solution de Force. J'ai aussi hybridé la solution avec la potion de l'Oeil Vif, dont les dards séchés de Billywig et les crochets de serpent rendent l'esprit particulièrement–

– Assez ! Fais-moi voir ça, dit Voldemort, en attrapant la fiole, sur laquelle il jeta quelques sortilèges, pour la forme.

Il avait confiance en Severus Snape. Le jeune homme lui avait toujours inspiré un sentiment indescriptible, à mi-chemin entre l'affection et l'estime. Une sorte de respect, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable de respecter qui que ce soit.

La potion de Snape neutralisait le mal de tête qui assaillait régulièrement Voldemort sans le faire disparaître complètement. Car ce qui polluait l'esprit de Voldemort et réclamait une audience était une petite chose tenace, Harry Potter.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Harry tua les Bones. Ou plutôt Voldemort tua les Bones mais Harry eut l'impression que c'était lui, sa main, sa bouche, sa baguette. Après presque vingt ans de sommeil, son âme entrait de nouveau en résonance avec le corps de Voldemort.

 _Non, dix-sept ans depuis 1963,_ calcula-t-il. _Ça fait dix-sept ans que mon âme est morte. Dix-sept ans, comme l'âge auquel je suis mort.  
_

Tout était d'une netteté éblouissante qui lui donnait envie de plisser des yeux. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'être vivant et de ne plus voir les événements de loin, comme enfermé dans une bulle quasiment opaque. Voldemort tua la mère et le père d'Amelia Bones, des membres notoires de l'Ordre du Phénix mais c'était lui, Harry, qui jeta le sortilège de mort avec un plaisir obscène. C'était lui, Harry, qui riait, dément, devant leurs cadavres.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi éveillé. Il n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour essayer de communiquer avec son autre.

 _Tom ! TOM !_ appela-t-il de toutes ses forces, mais Lord Voldemort usa d'Occlumencie pour ne plus être dérangé par la voix du démon à son oreille qui lui gâchait son crime.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

A la fin de l'année 1979, Voldemort et les Mangemorts avaient tué tant de personnes que Harry avait perdu le compte. Il avait essayé de mémoriser tous les noms et les visages, comme pour leur rendre un hommage mental ou pour remplir les rêves du Seigneur des Ténèbres de fantômes accusateurs, mais il y en avait tout simplement trop.

Les sorciers, civils ou membres de l'Ordre, tombaient sans un bruit, raide morts, un instant après que Voldemort ait pointé sur eux sa baguette. Et Harry maudissait sa situation de spectateur d'une telle force qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le corps de Voldemort n'avait pas encore implosé.

Pourquoi devait-il subir cela ? Le destin l'avait-il fait revenir dans dans le passé afin qu'il voit de ses propres yeux la folie de Voldemort ? Était-ce cela, la leçon à tirer, « n'aies pas pitié de Voldemort » ?

Alors pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux du garçon ? Alors pourquoi Tom n'avait-il pas été fondamentalement mauvais, quand il se rappelait encore de Harry ?

Le pire était peut-être que Voldemort semblait, parfois, éprouver de la compassion ou de l'estime pour ses adversaires au point de les épargner. Il ne tua pas Fol'Oeil. Il ne tua pas Dumbledore. Il ne tua pas les Londubat. Et surtout, il ne tua pas les Potter.

Trois fois James et Lily, dix-neuf ans, se trouvèrent de l'autre côté de la baguette de Voldemort et trois fois ils s'en sortirent miraculeusement, comme si le mage noir n'avait pas combattu sérieusement ou qu'il avait entendu les supplications de son autre âme.

Ces vestiges d'humanité gonflaient pernicieusement l'espoir infondé que Harry éprouvait encore, malgré lui, malgré tout. Il avait élevé cet homme. Il avait _foi_ en lui. Son Tom imitait Voldemort mais il n'était pas lui. Leurs actes étaient identiques, leurs motivations différentes.

Harry croyait toujours fermement en Voldemort, même le jour où ce dernier envoya Severus Snape décrocher un poste à Poudlard, dans le but d'infiltrer l'école.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 en ligne le 17 mai : La prophétie et Harry Potter.**

Cette fic ne compte plus que deux chapitres et sera terminée à la fin du mois. Ça va me briser le cœur mais je serai aussi très satisfaite de poser les derniers mots de cette longue aventure, qui bouffe beaucoup de temps et d'énergie !

J'espère que ce chapitre était clair et intéressant. Ça a été laborieux... N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis :)


	17. Une vie passée à être rongé

**Mayunaise le 18 juin 2016**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Du Snape et un peu de Pettigrow dans ce chapitre. Et un bon gros, très gros chapitre. (soit dit en passant, j'ai achevé mon mémoire, il me reste plus qu'à soutenir demain !) Désolée pour le petit retard :) **  
**

 **Précédemment :** Tom oublie Harry et devient Voldemort, entouré de Mangemorts et de crimes. Mais de temps à autre, il est pris de mélancolie et de migraine, car Harry n'est pas mort et il tente de communiquer avec l'autre morceau de son âme, sans succès. Il assiste, impuissant, aux horreurs commises par celui qui a un jour été Tom. Et malgré tout, il croit toujours en lui. En 1980, tandis que Harry retrouve peu à peu des forces et que la guerre est à son apogée, Voldemort envoie Severus demander un poste à Poudlard.

 **En réponse à KSP :** Très heureuse que tu aimes autant cette histoire, sachant que le HPTR n'est vraiment pas facile à écrire... Une fin tragique ? Moi, jamais... **  
**

**En réponse à Guest** (3 mai) **:** Des réponses seront données, je t'assure, mais toujours pas dans ce chapitre haha. Un happy end, c'est vraiment beaucoup espérer mais j'écrirai un joli coda (une petite sequel) pour compenser tout ça.

 **En réponse à Guest** (4 mai) **:** Yep, dix-sept ans d'hibernation et puis ensuite de l'impuissance totale pour Harry, je suis cruelle ! Harry est piètre Occlumens, ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas de Voldemort. J'aime beaucoup ton histoire de fusion avec le cœur, j'aurais bien voulu y avoir pensé toute seule :( Pour ce chapitre, effectivement, prophétie et passage à l'action. Pas du tout de rencontre avec Nagini (le canon suggère qu'ils s'amourachent l'un de l'autre pendant la retraite en Albanie) c'était simplement un clin d'œil. Si ça te peut te rassurer (mais ça peut aussi être inquiétant), j'ai aussi l'impression que beaucoup de choses doivent encore se passer... mais comme tu dis, j'ai résumé 17 ans en un chapitre, youhou ! :D **  
**

**En réponse à Guest** (8 mai) **:** Wow, suspense, action et émotion, un joli trio que voilà :) Moi aussi j'aimerais bien prier pour une fin heureuse, mais l'histoire semble avoir une volonté propre haha

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **La prophétie (1980-1981 / 53-54 ans)**

 **Chapitre 16 : Une vie passée à être rongé  
**

* * *

– Maître !

Voldemort ferma les yeux, implorant les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas de lui envoyer calme et patience, deux qualités qui avaient tendance à le déserter ces derniers temps. Depuis le début de l'année, sa tête le lançait constamment, comme si un œuf grotesque y poussait. Parfois, il avait l'impression fugace de sentir quelque chose y bouger et c'était à peine s'il arrivait à se retenir de se fracasser le crâne pour vérifier.

Il avait, bien entendu, consulté un médicomage sous Imperius, mais ce dernier, d'une voix monotone, lui avait annoncé n'avoir rien détecté d'anormal. Il avait été jusqu'à rendre visite à un médecin moldu. Certes, son immense mépris pour ces êtres sans pouvoirs magiques n'avait d'égal que son noir génie, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que, parfois, un avis scientifique et rationnel jetait une lumière nouvelle sur une situation où pataugeaient ordinairement les sorciers.

Le médecin généraliste avait pris sa tension, son pouls, avait regardé le blanc de ses yeux et observé l'intérieur de ses oreilles avant de lui tendre la carte de visite de son collègue, masseur à l'hôpital car « visiblement, Monsieur, sans vouloir vous offenser, votre migraine est due au surmenage. Regardez votre teint ! ».

Voldemort avait réglé la consultation en métamorphosant, dans le dos du médecin, la carte de visite en billet moldu. Car il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde de prendre rendez-vous pour des séances de relaxation. L'idée d'entrer en contact physique prolongé avec un homme, un Moldu de surcroît, même dans un cadre professionnel, lui avait donné la nausée. D'autres mains que les _siennes_ sur son corps ? Des doigts parcourant _sa_ colonne vertébrale ou massant _ses_ tempes ? Impossible.

Bref, déçu par le monde et ses habitants ignares, pas fichus de lui fournir une explication à son mal de crâne, Voldemort avait continué à faire comme il avait toujours fait : il avait fermé son esprit le plus possible, transformant l'insolent battement dans sa tête en une palpitation facilement oubliable.

Il était justement en train de s'appliquer à ses exercices d'Occlumencie, quand un de ses Mangemorts l'avait si rudement interpellé. L'imbécile avait même osé pousser la porte du salon où il se reposait sans toquer.

Mais Voldemort avait reconnu la voix de Severus Snape, aussi se retourna-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

– As-tu de bonnes nouvelles pour moi, Severus ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son fidèle.

Il remarqua tout de suite que le jeune Mangemort était dans un état de panique inhabituel. Severus, malgré son jeune âge, était de nature calme et taciturne, ce qui avait toujours plu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le voir aussi nerveux ne fit qu'augmenter sa migraine.

– Et bien, parle ! dit-il impatiemment.

Il scruta le visage du Mangemort, mais il n'y trouva pas la cause de sa fébrilité. Même si, par malheur, Snape avait échoué à obtenir un poste à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit si agité. Il était possible, évidemment, qu'il tremble simplement à l'idée de décevoir et de contrarier son Maître, mais la lueur légèrement démente qui dansait dans ses yeux indiquait à Voldemort qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de bien pire que l'échec de sa mission.

Malheureusement, Severus était son Mangemort le plus doué en Occlumencie et Voldemort ne parvint pas à infiltrer son esprit pendant les quelques secondes de silence électrique qui précédèrent le moment où Severus se résolut enfin à parler.

 **xXx**

– J'étais à la Tête de Sanglier. Je comptais y passer la nuit pour prendre rendez-vous avec Dumbledore demain matin–

– Je sais tout cela. C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé là-bas, te rappelles-tu, Severus ? Ou bien est-ce que ce qui t'a mis dans cet état t'a aussi fait perdre la mémoire ?

Severus se redressa, dans un élan d'amour-propre. Il était maigre et son visage encore juvénile, mais il était plus grand que Voldemort, ce qui, bien entendu, ne faisait ni chaud ni froid au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Comme le patron n'était pas dans la salle du bas, je suis monté à l'étage, dans l'espoir de le trouver. Je suis alors passé devant une chambre et j'ai entendu une prophétie. Une véritable prophétie, dit Severus, son calme apparent seulement trahi par l'air hanté qui n'avait pas quitté ses yeux.

Voldemort ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'être plus précis, par le vagin de Morgane, mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être grossier.

– C'était une prophétie à propos de vous, Maître et... hésita le jeune sorcier, avant de regarder Voldemort droit dans les yeux. C'était une prophétie à propos de vous et d'un enfant à naître.

– Et... ? insista Voldemort, si tendu qu'il aurait pu être taillé dans de la pierre.

Une prophétie ? Qu'il y ait des prophéties à propos de lui, il voulait bien le croire, étant donné sa notoriété. Mais d'un enfant même pas né ? Alors qu'il n'avait touché qu'à une seule femme, Hepzibah Smith, allait-il devenir _père_ ? Cette pensée stupide, dans un autre contexte, l'aurait peut-être fait rire, mais à ce moment-là, elle fut seulement bannie de son esprit. Ce que Severus avait entendu semblait d'une importance capitale et Voldemort ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par des réflexions sans fondement.

– Cet enfant... Selon la prophétie, cet enfant détiendra un pouvoir qui lui permettra de vous vaincre, Maître. Sauf votre respect.

Severus se força à ne pas détourner le regard et il eut le temps de voir passer, dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des émotions complexes et terribles. Comme l'avait remarqué Voldemort le jour de leur rencontre, Severus avait un don rare pour lire dans les esprits. Et ce qu'il découvrit cette nuit-là dans les traits brouillés de son Maître, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Voldemort était possédé par une colère qui suintait de tous les pores de sa peau et qui menaçait de se déverser en flots incontrôlables sur toute la contrée. Comment, un enfant qui n'était même pas encore né, une sorte de larve disgracieuse et abjecte, serait capable de le mettre lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en danger ? C'était absurde, c'était humiliant !

Mais la colère coutumière à Voldemort était mêlée à une autre émotion, plus rare, moins évidente, à mi-chemin entre la stupeur et la reconnaissance. C'était comme si Voldemort avait toujours su, il y avait dans ses yeux grand ouverts comme un « enfin ! ». Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui, réussissant pour la première fois à réciter sa table de 7, s'étonne de sa propre performance et prend soudain conscience qu'il sait, comme si, avant, il savait sans savoir.

Et une dernière émotion, plus difficile encore à définir, semblait batailler pour prendre le contrôle de ses nerfs faciaux. On aurait presque dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, plus jeune, plus... Severus interrompit, l'air de rien, son examen du visage de son Maître un instant avant que ce dernier n'ait reprit ses esprits. Voldemort ne s'était aperçu de rien.

– Montre-moi, ordonna-t-il, les dents serrées et les narines aussi ouvertes que les branchies d'un poisson en manque d'oxygène.

 **xXx**

Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de baguette ou d'incantation pour user de Legimencie et il lui suffisait d'un regard pour pénétrer dans un esprit. Il était certainement, après Salazar Serpentard, le sorcier qui avait le mieux compris l'architecture mentale qui liait souvenirs, pensées et images tout ensemble. Car bien qu'il reconnaissait les talents de Severus, son disciple n'était pas de taille, face à lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se rappelait plus à quel moment de sa vie et pour quelles raisons il s'était plongé si profondément dans les sciences de l'esprit, mais s'il remerciait Tom Riddle pour quelque chose, c'était pour son travail.

L'esprit de Severus Snape n'était pas prêt à recevoir un visiteur et le jeune Mangemort éleva par réflexes des barrières occlumensiques, mais Voldemort les abattit sans mal et entra comme chez lui. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les pensées actuelles de Severus, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, et navigua en direction de ses souvenirs frais, agglutinés les uns sur les autres. Voldemort déplia précautionneusement le paquet d'images et commença à les observer.

Il se vit lui-même, de dos, seul dans le salon à l'épaisse moquette et au feu ronflant. Il faisait chaud.

Il vit ensuite les grilles lourdes du Manoir où il logeait ce mois-ci et fut immédiatement saisi par une sensation désagréable de froid, de pluie et d'agitation interne. Son estomac, ou plutôt celui de Snape, formait un nœud compact dans son ventre.

L'image suivante était indistincte mais elle était accompagnée de l'impression d'étouffement caractéristique du Transplanage.

Voldemort se trouva ensuite confronté à une vision trouble et mouvementée, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. C'était presque comme si on lui avait botté les fesses. Il verrait cela plus tard, il n'était pas venu pour cela.

Il remonta encore le cours du temps dans la mémoire de Severus Snape pour tomber nez à nez avec le patron de la Tête de Sanglier. Le bonhomme avait l'air furieux. Voldemort grimaça quand un souvenir de postillon atterrit sur sa joue mais il résista à l'envie de s'essuyer le visage.

L'instant d'après, il y était enfin. Cela ne pouvait être que ça : contre son oreille, le bois tiède et vermoulu d'une porte. Et derrière, une voix de femme, claire et distincte, qui lui était bizarrement familière, sans qu'il l'ait pourtant jamais entendue de sa vie...

Dans le souvenir de Snape, la prophétie résonna de façon plus lugubre qu'elle ne l'avait fait dans la réalité. Mais Voldemort ne s'étonna pas que les mots terribles aient fait si grande impression, qu'ils se soient gravés si précisément dans l'esprit du Mangemort car même lui fut pris par un interminable frisson.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

Voldemort tenta de fouiller un peu plus dans la mémoire de Severus mais celui-ci, sans même s'en rendre compte, repoussa violemment l'invasion de son espace mental.

Il en résultat qu'il se retrouva une demi-seconde, même pas, dans l'esprit de son Maître. Il eut seulement le temps d'y apercevoir, fugitif, la tête de James Potter, reconnaissable entre mille avec sa grosse touffe de cheveux noirs et ses lunettes rondes.

Il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Qu'est-ce que... ? Que faisait Potter dans la tête de son Maître ?

– Comment oses-tu m'éjecter de ton esprit ? demanda Voldemort, mais sa fureur était superficielle.

Il était bien trop préoccupé par le contenu de la prophétie et par l'enfant qui allait naître à la fin du mois de Juillet pour perdre du temps à s'énerver contre Severus. Il fallait qu'il trouve cet enfant, il fallait qu'il trouve ce couple qui lui avait échappé trois fois... Car il ne doutait pas que l'oracle soit authentique. La voix démoniaque venue d'ailleurs, qui avait résonné avec force, même au travers d'une porte épaisse, même dans un souvenir, c'était insensé, mais il l'avait attendue et entendue toute sa vie. Il était né pour cette prophétie !

Voldemort congédia Severus d'un geste de la main. Il était si tourmenté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il en oublia de le punir pour son impertinence.

Snape quitta les quartiers de son Maître aussi vite qu'il le put. Il était lui aussi obsédé par la prophétie, mais ce n'était pas pour la même raison. Pourquoi est-ce que le visage de James Potter était apparu dans l'esprit de Voldemort ? Les cheveux en bataille, la paire de lunettes, l'air arrogant... Est-ce que Voldemort savait quelque chose que Snape ne savait pas ?

Lily et James, qui avaient défié trois fois son Maître, attendaient-ils un enfant ? Lily était-elle enceinte ? Et si c'était le cas, et si elle accouchait vraiment à la fin du mois de Juillet, que venait de faire Snape ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les semaines qui suivirent, les Mangemorts virent peu leur Seigneur. Avril devint mai et mai devint juin, tandis que Voldemort, lui, demeurait seul avec lui-même, songeur. Il appréciait le calme lourd et immobile qui présageait les tempêtes car, près tout, là où il était, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'un potentiel raz-de-marée. La maison de campagne que John Lestrange lui avait prêtée n'était pas située au bord de l'océan.

Voldemort savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de l'enfant de la prophétie. C'était si simple : il suffisait qu'il patiente jusqu'à sa naissance et qu'il le tue, cet avorton sans défense et sans autonomie. L'histoire serait alors bouclée. Et l'identité de l'enfant n'était même pas un mystère insoluble.

La sibylle avait clairement dit qu'il naîtrait d'un couple de résistants qui lui avait trois fois échappé et Voldemort faisait confiance aux lèvres de la prophétesse, animées par les dieux. Peut-être d'ailleurs que ceux-là avaient fini par entendre les plaintes du mage noir et qu'ils avaient pris pitié de lui, car sa migraine, durant les mois de sa retraite hors de la ville, ne pointa pas son nez.

L'esprit ainsi libéré de toute voix parasite, loin de l'effervescence des Mangemorts, Voldemort avait réfléchi tout son soûl. Echapper trois fois à sa baguette... Peu étaient ceux qui pouvaient se targuer d'un tel exploit. En réalité, il ne songeait qu'à deux couples : les Londubat et les Potter.

Il avait une préférence pour la piste Potter. Lily et James n'étaient pourtant pas plus vaillants qu'Alice et Franck, redoutables guerriers ne connaissant manifestement pas la peur et qui avaient toujours tendance à se jeter les premiers dans la bataille.

Cependant, James Potter... James Potter lui évoquait irrésistiblement le 12, Square Grimmauld, cette maison si étrange qui avait causé nombre de crises de mélancolie au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Walburga Black n'avait-elle pas dit qu'à l'âge de seize ans Sirius, son traître de fils, le frère du fidèle Regulus, était parti vivre chez Fleamont et Euphemia Potter, les parents de James ?

Ho, cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant, mais Voldemort se rappelait de la frénésie qui s'était emparée de lui, quand le nom de James Potter s'était échappé de la bouche de Walburga Black. C'était comme si, à l'époque, il avait déjà eu l'intuition que son destin et celui des Potter serait étroitement lié.

Il avait beau se raisonner, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête que le garçon de la prophétie était le fils Potter.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Quand débuta le mois de juillet 1980, Voldemort retourna en ville. Il réunit ses Mangemorts pour le genre de dîner où l'on mangeait peu et parlait beaucoup. Malgré le ton enflammé des compte-rendus – tous cherchaient à prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas chômé durant son absence pour s'attirer ses grâces –, Voldemort écoutait d'une oreille distraite, touillant son assiette du bout de sa baguette.

Le seul de ses hommes qu'il écouta avec attention fut Severus Snape, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver certains des convives. Barty Croupton Jr, dépité, jeta le sortilège de Doloris sur le hibou de Karkaroff. Le pauvre volatile et son propriétaire s'offusquèrent vertement. Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, ainsi que Rabastan, étaient eux aussi tellement déçus par le statut inexplicablement privilégié de Snape qu'ils jetèrent conjointement _Endoloris_ sur Amycus Carrow, une jeune recrue, qui s'écroula par terre sous le choc du triple Impardonnable.

Alecto se leva d'un bond. Après avoir vérifié que son frère n'avait rien de grave, elle dégaina sa baguette, prête à le venger, quand Voldemort dit, d'une voix douce mais sans concession :

– Assez, mes amis. Valez-vous plus que des Moldus ? Vous me faîtes honte.

Les Mangemorts debout regagnèrent leurs places, misérables, et Alecto fit léviter son frère, toujours inconscient, jusqu'à sa chaise. Elle l'y maintint en place grâce à _Incarcerem._ Ses efforts ne lui attirèrent aucun regard de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui attendait patiemment que Severus Snape reprenne la parole.

– Je crains que je n'aie rien d'autre à vous apprendre, Maître, du moins devant un tel comité, susurra Severus, en jetant un coup d'œil condescendant à l'assemblée.

La serviette de Bellatrix prit feu et ses yeux jetaient des _Avada Kedavra_.

 **xXx**

– Nous voilà enfin en privé, Severus, murmura Voldemort, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ou préférerais-tu que l'on scelle les fenêtres et insonorise les pièces ?

Devant la moquerie, Severus resta impassible et c'était une qualité que Voldemort appréciait particulièrement chez lui. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que le jeune sorcier lui tenait tête mais le Mangemort avait au moins le bon goût de ne pas adopter le comportement servile ou fanatique caractéristique de bon nombre de ses confrères.

Depuis quelques mois d'ailleurs, Snape n'hésitait plus à partager ses remarques cyniques avec son Maître et à afficher certains sourires en coin, témoin de son amusement. Ces impertinences, qui lui auraient coûté la vie s'il avait été un autre Mangemort, divertissaient secrètement Voldemort.

– Vous aviez raison, Maître, dit Snape en arpentant la salle de séjour. Les Potter et les Londubat sont les seuls membres de l'Ordre à attendre un garçon pour la fin du mois.

– Et comment peux-tu en être certain ? questionna Voldemort d'un ton poli.

– J'ai mes sources, répondit hautainement l'autre sorcier.

Voldemort laissa passer.

– Tu penses donc, comme moi, que l'enfant de la prophétie sera soit le fils des Londubat, soit le fils des Potter, c'est cela ?

– Exactement, affirma Snape.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, mais cela n'alarma pas Voldemort. Après tout, les gens avaient rarement l'air heureux en sa compagnie.

– Trouve-les, Severus.

– Qui donc ?

– Les Potter... Et les Londubat.

L'instant d'hésitation n'échappa pas à Snape.

Voldemort se mit à examiner les landes au travers de la fenêtre, invitant clairement Snape à foutre le camp, mais le jeune sorcier ne bougea pas.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? Quelque chose de plus ? demanda Voldemort, sans se retourner.

– J'ai cru remarquer que vous accordiez plus de crédit au fils des Potter, déclara Severus.

Voldemort ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise et continua à contempler le paysage monotone. Il ne pensait pas s'être trahi, à aucun moment... Severus était décidément un jeune homme prometteur, peut-être trop prometteur...

– Et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

– Je me demandais s'il y avait un indice... dans la prophétie... qui vous aurait orienté sur cette piste. Un indice que je n'aurais pas saisi.

– N'insulte pas ton intelligence, mon ami, dit Voldemort, en suivant du regard les mouvements discrets des alstrotatus qui recouvraient partiellement le ciel. Mais si tu brûles pour une réponse, je vais te la donner. C'est exact, j'ai le pressentiment que l'enfant dont parle la prophétie sera le fils des Potter.

Severus s'excusa et quitta la demeure.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le mois d'août commença sans que Severus ait communiqué d'adresse à Voldemort. L'échec de sa mission ne lui valut cependant aucun reproche de la part du Maître et les rumeurs, dans le cercle des Mangemorts, allaient bon train.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus qui, malgré leur mariage, nourrissaient tous deux une fougueuse passion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répétaient à qui voulait l'entendre que Severus n'était rien d'autre que le jouet sexuel du Maître.

– Son temps passera, mais notre dévouement pour Lui sera éternel ! Le jour viendra où nous serons récompensés ! disaient-il en cœur.

Quand le sentiment d'injustice pesait trop lourd dans leurs poitrines, ils allaient déchaîner leur haine sur les Moldus. Durant le mois d'août 1980, la Marque des Ténèbres ne cessa de luire dans le ciel de l'Angleterre.

 **xXx**

Pendant ce temps, Harry attendait. Il avait presque retrouvé toute sa conscience et c'était un supplice que d'assister à tout sans pouvoir lever volontairement un doigt mais c'était aussi un réel soulagement. Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait revivre les dix-sept années précédentes, plongées dans un sommeil mortifère entrecoupé de cauchemars. Être aux premières loges de la vie sordide de Lord Voldemort était bien plus satisfaisant, quoique très éprouvant.

Depuis la prophétie, Harry avait totalement arrêté de penser à Voldemort comme à Tom Riddle. La prophétie était son dernier espoir : il pensait qu'elle allait réveiller des souvenirs enfouis, qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que ce dernier, obsédé par les Potter, allait enfin comprendre pourquoi le 12, Square Grimmauld avait toujours exercé une drôle d'attraction sur lui... mais rien.

L'homme dont Harry partageait le corps était Lord Voldemort, le mage noir qui avait ruiné sa première vie, celui qui avait tué ses parents et causé la mort de tant de personnes qu'il aimait, celui qui avait tenté tant de fois de le tuer. Oui, ce sorcier était bien Voldemort, car il avait l'intention de tuer le fils des Potter, et Tom Riddle, malgré sa noirceur, n'aurait jamais voulu faire de mal à l'autre partie de son âme.

Harry était presque heureux que Voldemort soit si peu semblable du garçon qu'il avait un jour été. Au moins, il n'était pas en contradiction avec lui-même quand il le haïssait de toute son âme, quand il priait pour sa mort ! Ho, comme il voulait que Voldemort meure ! Car pourquoi ce meurtrier sans amour ni remords aurait-il encore le droit de vivre, alors que Tom Riddle, infiniment plus bon que lui, n'était plus de ce monde ? Pourquoi ternissait-il la mémoire de Tom, l'enfant que Harry avait élevé, l'homme qu'il avait aimé ?

Tom Riddle n'avait pas été sans défaut, bien entendu. Harry et lui avaient tué, mais jamais sans raison, jamais aussi égoïstement...

Harry haïssait Voldemort et il n'essayait plus de communiquer avec lui. En effet, les crises de migraine inexplicables de Voldemort le rendaient encore plus instable et irrité que d'ordinaire et elles l'avaient plusieurs fois poussé à torturer l'être vivant qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver le plus près de lui.

L'année 1980 se termina, les Potter toujours introuvables et la patience de Voldemort atteignant ses limites. Quant à Harry, dès que Severus faisait son apparition dans son champ de vision, il s'attendait à ce que le Mangemort craque finalement et supplie Voldemort d'épargner Lily. Mais Severus faisait ses rapports infructueux avec autant d'indifférence que d'accoutumé.

 **xXxxXx** **xXxxXx** **xXxxXx** **xXxxXx**

Ce ne fut qu'en mi-janvier 1981 que Snape finit par formuler sa requête.

Son entrée ne fut pas aussi fracassante que le soir où il avait rapporté la prophétie de Trelawney à Voldemort. Il toqua à la porte et attendit que son Maître l'invite à entrer. Son visage était inexpressif et ses bras ballants pendaient des deux côtés de son corps comme ceux d'un mort.

– Maître, j'ai découvert où se terrent les Potter, annonça-t-il après un court silence.

– Et bien, je t'écoute, dit calmement Voldemort, mais il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

Enfin ! Enfin il pourrait se débarrasser de cette oppressante prophétie, qui se rappelait à lui à chaque instant !

– Je...

– Quoi donc, dis-moi ! Ou dois-je forcer ton esprit ?

Voldemort se planta face à son fidèle et attendit. Severus était nerveux, Severus avait quelque chose à lui demander, quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Voldemort n'aimait pas ça.

– Puis-je... commença péniblement Severus. Puis-je me permettre–

– Regarde-moi dans les yeux, mon cher Severus, ordonna Voldemort, en attrapant le menton de Severus pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Si tu as une requête à me soumettre, c'est la moindre des politesses.

– Epargnez Lily Evans ! Je vous en supplie !

Le jeune homme si fier tomba à genoux et, malgré le conseil prodigué par Voldemort, il garda les yeux fixés par terre. Ses épaules tremblaient et c'était à grand peine qu'il se retenait d'agripper le bas de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Tu es pathétique, Severus. Relève-toi, dit Voldemort en s'éloignant avec dégoût, sans une once de compassion pour l'être qui gémissait sur le plancher.

– Je l'aime, confessa le sorcier à terre, immobile, comme pour lui. J'aime Lily Evans. Je l'aime depuis l'enfance ! Tuez son fils, mais elle... Epargnez Lily, elle n'a rien à voir avec la prophétie ! Elle ne combattra plus aux côtés de l'Ordre, elle ne vous gênera plus jamais ! Ne tuez pas Lily !

– Tu souhaites que je laisse la vie sauve à ton amour d'enfance ? Comme c'est touchant, ironisa Voldemort. Qu'en est-il de son mari, James Potter ? Voudrais-tu que je l'épargne lui aussi ?

– Tuez-le ! cria Snape sans hésiter. Tuez l'enfant et le père, mais Lily... Pas Lily, je vous en prie...

– Relève-toi, Severus, c'est un ordre. Te voir ainsi me répugne. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Severus se releva difficilement et il chancela, se rattrapant de justesse au haut dossier d'un fauteuil. Son visage déformé par la détresse ne présentait aucune larme mais ses yeux et ses joues sèches criaient son désespoir et son amour pour Lily, son amour si peu altruiste...

– Pourquoi donc ? parvint-il à demander entre ses dents, ses mâchoires crispées par l'émotion incapables de s'écarter l'une de l'autre.

– Ton débordement, ta perte de contrôle me rappellent les discours indigestes de Dumbledore sur l'amour, expliqua Voldemort. L'amour, la plus belle et puissante forme de magie, l'amour que je n'aurais jamais connu, selon ses dires... Et pourtant, me voilà, moi, Lord Voldemort, sans amour. Ai-je l'air de m'en porter si mal ? Mais toi, qui es dévoré par l'amour, regarde-toi ! Oh, regarde-toi, Severus, et aies honte de toi !

Il fit un geste théâtral vers le Mangemort, avant de reprendre.

– Et dire que tu dis aimer Lily, alors que le sort de son mari, l'homme qu'elle aime et qu'elle a choisi, et le sort de son fils, la chair de sa chair, ne te préoccupent aucunement... Quelle façon d'aimer égoïste, Severus. Ce que tu voudrais vraiment, ta véritable requête, ce n'est pas seulement que j'épargne Lily. Tu désires au fond de toi que je tue James et le petit, afin que la scène soit libre et que tu puisses y monter. Alors tu profiteras de son chagrin pour t'approprier la belle Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus tiqua mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

– Ho, tu n'oses même pas défendre ta dulcinée, alors que je l'insulte, alors que j'emploie un nom immonde pour me référer à elle ? Ton amour est bien lâche, mon ami.

– Je vous en prie, Maître. Lily, seulement Lily. C'est ma seule et unique demande, dit Severus d'une voix calme, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu du monologue de son Maître.

Seuls ses poings fermés trahissaient désormais sa désolation et Harry fut impressionné malgré lui, bien qu'il avait du mal à compatir tout-à-fait pour le Mangemort qui venait clairement d'avouer qu'il n'en avait rien à fiche de James et de Harry. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas non plus lui reprocher entièrement sa requête, car son égoïsme serait largement compensé par des années d'espionnage et de repentance.

Le respect que Harry avait gagné pour Snape, après que le défunt lui ait donné ses souvenirs dans la Cabane Hurlante, avait enfin l'occasion de s'exprimer. Dans sa première vie, il avait été trop tard, mais dans celle-ci, Severus était vivant, devant lui, et Harry chercha de toute son âme à lui transmettre son soutien et son admiration, même s'il était un peu étrange d'admirer un homme pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas encore accomplies.

Et peut-être même que Severus n'en avait pas vraiment rien à faire de James et du garçon, peut-être seulement que son amour pour Lily était si grand, si envahissant, qu'il occupait tout l'espace de son cœur, tout comme l'amour que Tom portait jadis pour Harry prenait toute la place dans sa poitrine.

Harry lui trouvait probablement des excuses mais Snape, s'il avait commis une erreur en s'engageant sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort et en lui rapportant la prophétie, s'il s'était montré égoïste en s'inquiétant uniquement pour la vie de Lily, avait largement payé pour ses crimes. Même Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'était qu'une vie passée à être rongé par les regrets.

– J'y penserai, Severus, mais je ne suis pas sorcier à faire des promesses, dit finalement Voldemort. Maintenant que tu t'es calmé, voudrais-tu bien me révéler où sont les Potter ?

– Ils ne savent pas que vous les recherchez. Comme tous les membres de l'Ordre, ils changent régulièrement de lieu de résidence par principe de précaution. Ils vivent actuellement dans une maison lourdement gardée, dans un petit village moldu du nom de Clyst St Mary. La maison appartient à Lyall et Hope Lupin, les parents de Remus Lupin.

– Le loup-garou de l'Ordre ? s'enquit Voldemort.

– Oui.

– Merci pour ton travail, Severus. J'ai un voyage à organiser pour Clyst St Mary. Tu connais la sortie.

Severus semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Voldemort était dans une colère folle. Il avait fouillé l'intégralité de Clyst St Mary, minuscule village comptant moins de quatre cents habitants, mais il n'avait mis la main ni sur les Potter, ni sur les Lupin. La maison décrite par Severus s'était bien trouvé là où elle devait être mais elle était déserte et ses sortilèges de protection n'étaient plus actifs. Quelques sorts avaient appris à Voldemort qu'on y avait pratiqué de la magie pas plus tard que la veille.

Harry, pour une fois, se félicita de pas pouvoir communiquer avec Voldemort car toutes ses pensées auraient trahi Severus Snape.

Après avoir quitté la maison de Voldemort la veille au soir, le Mangemort avait du rencontrer Dumbledore d'urgence sur la colline, comme dans la Pensine. Il avait supplié le Directeur de mettre Lily en lieu sûr, lui promettant de faire tout qu'il voudrait. Ho, Harry aurait voulu pouvoir voir ça, car même si dans sa première vie tout cela était déjà arrivé et qu'il connaissait déjà le dénouement de l'histoire, il suivait l'intrigue avec impatience.

Il s'était pris d'affection pour Severus et applaudissait mentalement sa bravoure et son audace, comme, plus jeune, il encourageait le héros des romans d'aventure que Dudley jetait à la poubelle sans les avoir ouverts. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment l'embarras du choix en personnage préféré, car les autres Mangemorts étaient bien des choses, mais ils n'étaient pas attendrissants.

 _Tu as eu raison d'aller voir Dumbledore, Severus ! Voldemort n'est pas doué pour les promesses. Il m'a promis par le passé monts et merveilles : son amour inconditionnel, un corps à moi... Et aujourd'hui, il m'a oublié. Enfin, peut-on vraiment dire qu'il m'ait oublié, alors que cela fait des mois qu'il est à ma recherche, alors que toutes ses pensées sont à propos de moi, le fils des Potter ?_

Quand il se laissait aller à songer à l'ironie de la situation, Harry s'étonnait toujours qu'une autre version de lui ait pu naître. Dans ce monde, il existait deux Harry Potter. Le nourrisson que James et Lily élevaient avec amour, quand il recevrait sa cicatrice, aurait-il le même destin que son homologue ? Allait-il grandir chez les Dursley, apprendre le jour de ses onze ans qu'il était un sorcier, entendre pour la première fois parler de Vous-Savez-Qui et passer ses années à Poudlard à échapper à la mort ?

Au fond, Harry savait que tout cela n'arriverait pas. L'enfant qui portait le même nom que lui mais dont le front était vierge ne grandirait jamais. Après toutes ces années à se demander quelle était la nature de cet univers alternatif, Harry pensait avoir trouvé une réponse. Mais il lui faudrait attendre la nuit de Halloween pour tester sa théorie.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Voldemort ne soupçonnait rien du double jeu de Severus Snape et même Harry, qui savait que le Mangemort était désormais du côté de l'Ordre, n'y voyait que du feu. Snape faisait ses rapports avec son assurance habituelle et élaborait des théories complexes expliquant brillamment l'échec de Clyst St Mary.

Il apparaissait toujours avec des cartes détaillées et des schémas colorés sous le bras. A chaque fois, il avait quelque chose de nouveau à proposer et chacune de ses hypothèses était si vraisemblable, sa conviction semblait si authentique que Voldemort n'usa jamais de Legimencie sur lui.

Harry se demandait combien de temps par semaine Snape passait à inventer savamment ses fausses pistes et à créer minutieusement ses indices, tant tout était parfaitement orchestré. Parmi tous les informations fantaisistes qu'il donnait à Voldemort, il dissimulait des morceaux de vérité et c'est ainsi qu'en avril, il feignit de découvrir laborieusement que les Potter étaient désormais protégés par le Sortilège du Fidélius.

Il consacra les mois suivants à faire semblant de se démener pour trouver le Gardien du Secret, y mettant tant d'efforts et d'acharnement que Voldemort ne douta jamais de sa fidélité.

Severus n'aborda jamais plus sa requête faite au milieu du mois de janvier et si l'image du sorcier agenouillé par terre n'avait pas été si vive dans sa mémoire, Harry aurait pu croire qu'il avait imaginé toute la scène. Mais le visage tiraillé par la peine venait souvent le hanter. Parfois, il souhaitait, de façon étrange et un peu auto-destructrice, que sa mère ait préféré Severus à James. Car la non-existence de Harry Potter aurait certainement été largement balancée par la joie de Severus Snape.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

L'année avançait lentement, violente et capricieuse.

Un soir, c'était cinq Mangemorts, menés par Dolohov, qui annonçaient à la cantonade qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés avec Gideon et Fabian Prewett.

Un autre, c'était Travers qui se présentait comme un héros ayant abattu à lui tout seul toute la famille McKinnon, dont Marlene, un membre notoire de l'Ordre.

Et le soir d'après, c'était Amycus et Alecto Carrow qui revenaient couverts de sang et de morceaux de chair, fiers de porter sur eux les restes de Benjy Fenwick.

La guerre était partout, Harry la vivait en coulisses. Voldemort, en effet, ne se rendait que rarement sur le terrain. Il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans ses appartements, attendant que Severus lui apporte enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Harry ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se mettait pas lui aussi à la recherche des Potter car il avait écouté mille fois son monologue mental transpirant la mauvaise foi, qu'on pouvait résumer à « Moi, le grand, l'unique, le célèbre Voldemort, me rabaisser à traquer un morveux ? ».

Harry détestait plus que tout ces longs discours silencieux car, dans ces moments-là, il reconnaissait toujours à contre-cœur, avec rage, Tom en Voldemort. Tom Riddle non plus n'aurait jamais avoué avoir peur d'un bébé.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Une matinée de juillet, Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de croiser de nouveau le chemin de Peter Pettigrow. Il s'y était attendu, bien sûr, à être le témoin du passage de l'ancien Gryffondor du côté des Mangemorts, à voir de ses propres yeux, ou presque, le sorcier couard trahir ses meilleurs amis.

Ce fut quand même un choc quand Bellatrix Lestrange transplana dans la salle à manger des Goyle, le repaire du moment, agrippant fermement le bras du jeune sorcier à l'air terrifié.

J _uillet 1981... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il trahirait mes parents si tôt,_ songea rageusement Harry, en attendant la scène qui allait suivre inéluctablement, avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

– Maître ! appela amoureusement Bellatrix, en traînant Peter en direction de la grande chaise où trônait Lord Voldemort. Prosterne-toi !

Peter se recroquevilla sur le sol, aux côtés de Bellatrix. Contrairement à elle, qui dévorait Voldemort des yeux, il fixait le parquet du regard, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment stupide de sa part. Sa vie en dépendait probablement.

– Bella, que m'amènes-tu là ? dit Voldemort, laissant les deux sorciers sur le sol.

– Peter Pettigrow, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Maître !

– Ex-membre, couina Peter.

– Il dit qu'il souhaiterait rejoindre nos rangs !

– Pourquoi cela, Peter ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la chose qui tremblait par terre.

– J'ai vu tout ce que vous faites, vous et les Mangemorts... de grandes choses... Oui, de grandes choses... Les Prewett, et les McKinnon, morts ! Benjy Fenwick retrouvé en morceaux ! Je n'ai jamais cru en l'Ordre du Phénix et en Dumbledore. Ils vont perdre et moi, je veux me battre à vos côtés !

 _Lui, un futur Mangemort ?_ _Lui, un membre de l'Ordre ?_ pensa Voldemort d'un ton dubitatif, en essayant de voir le visage du sorcier. _Son nom ne m'est pas étranger, cela dit.  
_

– Je ne savais pas que tu faisais passer des entretiens d'embauche pour des contrats saisonniers, Bella. Ou est-ce une candidature spontanée ? Comment as-tu croisé le chemin de ma chère Bella, Peter ? demanda-t-il à la masse tremblotant à ses pieds.

– J'ai... j'ai invoqué la Marque des Ténèbres, balbutia Peter, sans lever la tête. J'ai invoqué la Marque dans l'espoir de rencontrer un Mangemort qui me conduirait jusqu'à vous. Miss Bellatrix est venue à ma rencontre et... me voilà.

Harry et Voldemort partagèrent le même sentiment de surprise.

– La Marque des Ténèbres ? Car tu en connais la formule ? Est-ce là le genre d'expérience que les membres de l'Ordre mènent pendant leur temps libre ? Dumbledore passe-t-il ses dimanches soirs à étudier mon symbole, alors que des gens _meurent_ ? dit Voldemort d'un ton faussement outré, provoquant les rires gras des Mangemorts.

Mais Peter ne parut pas déstabilisé par le ton dédaigneux de Lord Voldemort. Au contraire, ses tremblements s'apaisèrent, ses mains s'arrêtèrent de s'entortiller l'une dans l'autre et il affirma, d'une voix plus maîtrisée :

– Dumbledore ou l'Ordre n'ont rien à voir là dedans. J'ai des pouvoirs utiles pour percer les secrets, pour voir sans être vu.

 **xXx**

L'imagination de Voldemort se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse, recensant tous les sortilèges et artefacts qui auraient pu permettre au misérable Peter Pettigrow de découvrir la formule de la Marque des Ténèbres et d'échapper au Sortilège de Révélation de Présence Humaine.

Sa curiosité était toute titillée. Avait-il jugé trop hâtivement l'être faible et peureux, agenouillé devant lui et qui semblait prêt à s'uriner dessus ? Pettigrow cachait-il de grands pouvoirs sous sa robe élimée et son embarrassante coupe de cheveux ?

Harry écouta, un peu ennuyé, les questionnements répétitifs de son autre. Il avait envie de lui hurler que Peter ne possédait ni Cape d'invisibilité ni pouvoirs magiques inouïs et qu'il était simplement un Animagus dont la forme s'avérait très pratique pour filer des Mangemorts quelque peu oublieux. Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien car Voldemort n'entendait plus la voix de son autre âme depuis près de vingt ans.

Harry fut donc contraint de garder son histoire pour lui tout seul.

Peter le rat avait suivi un groupe de Mangemorts insouciants sur les lieux d'un futur crime. Il s'était caché dans un tiroir ou sous une commode et avait patiemment attendu que les partisans de Voldemort aient fini de torturer et assassiner leurs victimes, sans considérer un instant de leur venir en aide. Quand les Mangemorts décidèrent que la fête était terminée, l'un d'eux avait crié « _Mormordres_ ! ».

Un _Hominum Revelio_ avait confirmé qu'il n'y avait plus âme humaine qui vive dans la maison et les Mangemorts avaient déserté la scène, laissant derrière eux un rat stressé mais sachant désormais comment invoquer la Marque des Ténèbres.

Et comme _Mormordres_ était tabou pour tous ceux qui n'arboraient pas eux-mêmes la Marque sur l'avant-bras, quand Peter avait jeté le sort, les Patrouilleurs, dont faisait partie Bella, l'avaient tout de suite localisé. Fin de l'histoire.

– Et bien, Peter, tu es peut-être plus malin que tu n'en as l'air, finit par dire Voldemort, qui croyait maintenant le sorcier dangereux. Toutefois, ne devient pas Mangemort qui le veut, surtout pas un membre de l'Ordre...

– Ex-membre, précisa Peter.

– Comment pourrais-je être certain que tu n'es pas espion ? Tu as vu nos quartiers, tu as vu le visage de plusieurs de mes fidèles... Tu ne peux qu'être d'accord avec moi, il est sûrement plus prudent de te tuer sur le champ, dit Voldemort en sortant sa baguette.

La demi-douzaine de Mangemorts qui suivaient jusque-là l'absence d'action avec un relatif ennui se réveilla comme un seul homme. Tous fixaient des yeux le bout de la baguette de leur Maître et attendaient l'Impardonnable avec une impatience obscène, se réjouissant d'avance du moment où le cœur de Peter Pettigrow cesserait de battre comme une montre s'arrête soudain de faire tic-tac.

– Attendez ! implora Peter, en se redressant enfin. Je connais l'identité du Porteur du Secret des Potter !

Voldemort baissa sa baguette et lui adressa un sourire bien trop poli pour quelqu'un qui avait été sur le point de le tuer deux secondes plus tôt. Les Mangemorts grognèrent.

– Et bien ?

– Je suis un de ses amis proches !

– Un nom, Peter.

– Je... je ne peux pas le dire. Son nom est aussi sous Fidélius, gémit piteusement Peter, en se ratatinant sur le sol.

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel et leva de nouveau sa baguette.

– Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Et toi, tu me déçois, Bella. Moi qui pensais que tu m'apportais un futur ami, un informateur...

Bellatrix se liquéfia d'embarras sous les rires sardoniques de ses confrères mais elle n'abandonna pas.

– Maître, Peter est vraiment proche des Potter ! Il est leur ami, leur meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas Peter ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit, hein Peter ?

Voldemort garda sa baguette pointée sur Peter mais il se tourna vers Snape, assis quelques chaises plus loin.

– Severus ? Confirmes-tu ce qu'affirme Bella ?

Snape, qui n'avait montré aucun signe de reconnaissance quand Peter était entré dans la pièce, fit un bref signe positif de la tête.

– Peter Pettigrow suivait James Potter partout. C'est ainsi que l'amitié s'exprime chez les Gryffondor.

Voldemort rangea définitivement sa baguette, Peter soupira un peu trop fort et les Mangemorts se renforcèrent dans leurs chaises avec dégoût.

– Et bien, je ferai une erreur si je ne profitais pas de toi et de tes mystérieux pouvoirs, Peter Pettigrow. Ta baguette.

Peter tendit sa baguette d'un geste craintif et il regarda, horrifié, Voldemort la briser en deux.

 **xXx**

Après l'entrée de Peter au service de Lord Voldemort, Harry se demanda plusieurs fois si Snape et lui avaient discuté seul à seul de leur double engagement au sein des Mangemorts et de l'Ordre. Il n'en sut jamais rien. Les deux sorciers faisaient chacun son rapport en tête à tête avec Voldemort, ils étaient donc rarement présents ensemble dans la même pièce.

Si Snape avait questionné les motivations de Pettigrow, quels mensonges ce dernier avait-il pu raconter ? Avait-il dit que, tout comme Snape, sa fidélité allait pour l'Ordre, mais que Dumbledore avait trouvé judicieux de l'envoyer lui, d'apparence si inoffensive, espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Avait-il été jusqu'à dire qu'il gardait un œil sur Snape, qu'il était là pour surveiller ses agissements et sa fidélité ?

Mais Severus ne s'était peut-être pas intéressé à Pettigrow le froussard. Comment aurait-il pu soupçonner que l'ancien Gryffondor trahirait les Potter ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il déjouerait la protection du sortilège du Fidélius en obtenant le rôle de le Porteur du Secret ?

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le reste de l'été passa vite, trop vite selon Harry, trop lentement selon Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait destitué Snape de sa mission et l'avait confiée à Peter Pettigrow. Comme Harry l'avait présagé dès le moment où Bellatrix était apparue en compagnie de Peter, le changement de Porteur du Secret n'avait jamais été du à une décision précipitée et irréfléchie de la part de ses parents, comme on le lui avait raconté, mais au travail pernicieux et précautionneux du traître.

Voldemort avait demandé à Peter de trouver un moyen de briser le Fidélius et, au fil des rapports du Mangemort, Harry voyait le plan se resserrer et son dénouement funeste se faire de plus en plus proche, de moins en moins évitable.

Peter avait planté la graine au début de l'été et il la faisait doucement pousser. Il ne parlait pas de ses doutes à propos de Sirius à chacune de ses visites aux Potter, cela aurait été trop grossier, trop évident.

Cependant, il insinuait de temps à autres, comme s'il en savait plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire, comme si parler ouvertement le mettrait lui-même en danger, que les amitiés d'école ne duraient pas, qu'en temps de guerre, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Il laissait entendre que quelqu'un avait cassé sa baguette et menaçait de faire de même avec son cou, que Lily et James n'étaient pas vraiment en sécurité.

Il fallait le reconnaître, sa méthode était irréprochable. Car qui aurait pu attendre de l'éternelle cinquième roue du carrosse qu'elle ose jouer avec l'esprit et les nerfs de ses anciens camarades de Maison ? Comment James et Lily auraient-il pu supposer qu'ils avaient moins à craindre l'impulsif Sirius, dont le frère avait été un Mangemort, que le gentil, maladroit et médiocre Peter ?

Et Snape... Snape pensait que Peter avait à cœur de protéger les Potter et que son but véritable était de différer autant que possible le moment où Voldemort apprendrait enfin où ils se cachent.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que la seule personne qui sache vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer, à savoir moi, est incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher le cours des événements ?_ soupira Harry.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Voldemort tournait en rond dans le petit salon de McNair, écoutant, sans que cela ne le détende vraiment, les cris des Moldus torturés dans la pièce adjacente. Il attendait, il se languissait de la brûlure, mais son torse était toujours aussi froid que celui d'un corps à la morgue. Cela faisait trois jours que Peter avait promis de le contacter et Voldemort était à bout de nerfs.

Ho, il n'avait pas peur que Peter le trahisse. L'ancien Gryffondor était si poltron qu'il ne pourrait pas s'imaginer berner le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même en rêve.

Néanmoins, Voldemort perdait patience. L'été était passé depuis longtemps ; l'enfant avait déjà fêté un an. Halloween approchait à grands pas ; Noël et la nouvelle année suivraient sans attendre. Pouvait-il continuer à mener sa vie comme si de rien n'était, alors que grandissait, quelque part dans le monde, un enfant doté d'un pouvoir dont lui-même était dépourvu ? Pouvait-il retourner à son quotidien, maintenant qu'il savait que le fils des Potter menaçait sa vie ?

Non, bien entendu. Depuis que Snape lui avait rapporté la prophétie, il avait abandonné les crimes et les coups d'état aux Mangemorts, obsédé qu'il était par la traque des Potter. Depuis un an et demi, il ne vivait que pour rencontrer le garçon et le tuer enfin. Les jours qui s'achevaient sans que n'avance la mission de Peter Pettigrow étaient perdus. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux à son goût.

Et soudain, cela arriva. Une chaleur délicieuse se mit à irradier sur sa poitrine, dessinant, sinueuse, les anneaux d'un serpent et les dents sans gencive d'un crâne. Douce souffrance qui éveillait en lui le souvenir confus du jour où un tatoueur londonien avait tiré, avec son dermographe, les lignes qui l'avaient marquées à vie !

A chaque fois qu'un Mangemort l'appelait, c'était comme si la plaie sur son torse se rouvrait, enflammée, maudite et enchanteresse.

La brûlure de la Marque dégoûtait Harry. Elle lui donnait toujours envie de se gratter le dos de la main. Il n'avait pas encore oublié la cicatrice qu'Ombrage avait laissée sur la peau de son premier corps.

Après avoir savouré quelques secondes le tendre picotement de sa Marque, Voldemort alla à la rencontre de Peter Pettigrow.

 **xXx**

– Maître ! s'écria Peter en reculant, pris par surprise, quand Voldemort apparut devant lui.

– Tu ne m'attendais pas, Peter ? ironisa Voldemort, qui pouvait se vanter de beaucoup de choses, mais pas d'être souvent accueilli, même par ses fidèles les plus proches, dans une effusion de confettis et de bruits de trompette. Où sommes-nous ?

Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit un lieu grisâtre et paisible, dont les discrets habitants ne pouvaient lui faire aucun mal.

– Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, le village où se cachent les Potter, l'informa Peter. Je suis... je suis devenu leur Gardien du Secret ! Personne n'est au courant, il n'y a qu'eux, Sirius et vous, Maître ! Et ils ne se doutent de rien, oh non. Sirius, James et Lily croient dur comme fer que j'ai accepté ce rôle dangereux avec réluctance mais héroïsme, que je n'ai que leur sécurité en tête...

– Parfait ! s'exclama Voldemort en souriant de toutes ces dents, tandis qu'un sentiment presque oublié, après tous ces mois de colère et de frustration, un sentiment de _joie_ explosait dans son ventre. Parfait ! Parfait !

Il se réjouit ainsi longtemps, sous le regard humble et anxieux de Peter Pettigrow. Quand il se calma enfin et que la bonne nouvelle s'imprima pour de bon dans son esprit, il effaça nonchalamment la mémoire du gardien du cimetière, qui était venu voir qui ricanait comme un dément parmi ses pierres tombales et écouta, ravi, l'autre sorcier lui donner l'adresse des Potter.

– Quand l'enfant sera mort, tu seras récompensé, Peter, promit-il. Tu n'auras plus à utiliser cette baguette d'emprunt, tu auras droit à quelque chose de bien plus beau...

Il était à deux doigts de transplaner quand Peter osa lui demander, en se mordillant les lèvres :

– Vous... vous n'y allez pas tout de suite ? Tuer le garçon ?

L'espion émit un petit bruit si craintif que Harry s'attendait presque à ce qu'il se transforme en rat pour se sauver. Mais rien ne pouvait gâcher l'euphorie de Voldemort, pas même les questions indiscrètes et impertinentes de Peter.

– J'ai attendu ma rencontre avec cet enfant longtemps, Peter, trop longtemps, si longtemps que cela semble des décennies. Il n'est même pas irraisonnable de supposer que cet enfant et moi étions destinés à nous rencontrer avant ma propre naissance. Oui, peut-être que moi, l'immortel Seigneur, et lui, qui possède un pouvoir que j'ignore, sommes unis par delà le temps. Pour deux êtres comme nous, le temps ne signifie rien, soupira Voldemort, en laissant son regard planer sur le cimetière. Pour répondre à ta question, Peter, prolonger mon attente de quelques jours ne sera pas un grand sacrifice.

– Quelques jours, Maître ? répéta Peter, en se flagellant mentalement pour sa curiosité.

– La nuit de Halloween 1981 sera noire et sanglante, murmura Voldemort avec affection, comme s'il venait de prononcer une promesse d'amour.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

 _Enfin,_ songea Harry, quand Voldemort apparut dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. _Enfin, nous y sommes !_

Il n'avait pas peur. Il aurait du avoir peur. N'importe qui aurait peur, s'il savait qu'il allait assassiner ses propres parents dans l'heure et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce drame.

En toute honnêteté, Harry avait toujours imaginé cette nuit-là comme une nuit effroyable et horrible, une nuit digne d'un des films d'épouvante que Dudley regardait avec ses amis le samedi soir en se gavant de chips et en riant nerveusement.

Il avait toujours cru qu'une musique stridente et angoissante, comme dans _Psychose,_ viendrait en ponctuer les moments phares. Ou peut-être qu'un long silence de plomb pendrait sur son âme et ses épaules, transformant chacun de ses pas vers la porte de la maison de ses parents en un effort presque insurmontable.

Il avait oublié que cette nuit était une nuit de fête. Les enfants couraient de partout, arborant des déguisements ridicules de monstres, de sorciers et de mort-vivants. Les plus jeunes tiraient un adulte par la main, les entraînant vers la prochaine maison. Les plus grands traînaient en bande et piaillaient gaiement, la bouche remplie de bonbons. Personne n'avait conscience qu'un véritable mage noir se faufilait parmi eux et qu'il fomentait un infanticide.

Des adolescents gothiques – le mouvement émergeait à peine au début des années 1980 – jetèrent un regard appréciateur à la silhouette encapuchonnée de Voldemort, dont la longue cape noire ondulait doucement derrière lui, comme par magie.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas à cause de l'ambiance festive qui animait Godric's Hollow que Harry n'avait pas peur. Malgré les confiseries, les citrouilles et les rires joyeux qui l'entouraient, Harry n'avait aucun mal à réaliser ce que Voldemort et lui allaient faire.

Ce n'était pas non plus l'espoir qui l'empêchait de trembler car il avait déjà perdu espoir. Le meurtre de Lily et James Potter ne pouvait pas ne pas arriver, il était nécessaire.

Non, s'il n'avait pas peur, c'était parce qu'il savait enfin ce qu'il devait faire et qu'il était empli d'un sentiment de devoir à accomplir. Il n'avait pas eu peur face à Quirrell et son crâne monstrueux, il n'avait pas eu face au Basilik, il n'avait pas eu peur face aux Détraqueurs, il n'avait pas eu peur dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, il n'avait pas eu peur dans le Département des Mystères, il n'avait pas eu peur au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, il n'avait pas eu peur quand il était entré dans la Forêt Interdite pour affronter Voldemort.

Et il n'avait pas peur, maintenant qu'il marchait de nouveau vers son destin. Sa réincarnation en Tom Riddle, les cinquante-quatre années à partager le corps d'un homme qu'il aimait et haïssait ardemment, toute sa seconde vie trouverait sa réponse dans cette unique nuit-là. Tout l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, jusqu'au moment où...

– Joli costume, monsieur !

Voldemort se retourna et le sourire du gamin qui venait de l'interpeller disparut aussitôt. Il faillit dégainer sa baguette mais il se ravisa. Un bourdonnement familier faisait comme un étau dans son crâne et il ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter le sortilège de Mort en étant si peu concentré. Il avait cru que son séjour à la campagne l'été précédent l'avait guéri de son mal de crâne chronique mais il fallait croire que ce dernier avait attendu son heure pendant une longue année.

L'enfant courut vers sa mère sans se retourner et Voldemort continua sa route.

Cette nuit, il ne tuerait qu'un enfant, le fils de James et Lily. C'était leur nuit, au petit Potter et à lui. Sauf que contrairement à lui, le garçon ne s'en souviendrait jamais.

 **xXx**

Voldemort arriva devant la maison des Potter et, comme promis par Peter Pettigrow, elle était là, elle l'attendait, avec son portail gardé par une paire de citrouilles creusées, avec ses rideaux grand ouverts. Il regarda par la fenêtre et observa un instant James Potter produire de la fumée colorée avec sa baguette pour amuser un petit garçon das un pyjama bleu et dont les cheveux étaient aussi noirs et ébouriffés que ceux de son père.

Le morveux ignorait tout de son destin et il riait aux éclats. Il s'agitait, essayant d'attraper la fumée dans son petit poing et à ce moment-là, Voldemort le détesta de tout ce qu'il restait de son âme. Comment pouvait-il être si heureux, quand lui, Voldemort, avait passé des mois à le chercher ? Comment pouvait-il se montrer si insouciant alors que la Mort le regardait par la fenêtre ?

 _Ne sens-tu pas, petit Potter, comme je brûle de te tuer ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu es le Roi de cette nuit et que je m'assurerai que tu n'en vois pas le lendemain ? Ne pressens-tu pas que je suis là, mon enfant, et que j'ai hâte de te souhaiter de jolis rêves ?_

Le petit garçon n'entendit rien des pensées de Voldemort et il continua à se trémousser en riant, mais la version de Harry Potter qui survivait dans l'âme de Voldemort ne perdit pas un seul des mots de la douce menace.

 _Harry, je vais te délivrer de Voldemort,_ songea Harry pour lui-même.

Lily Potter entra dans le salon. Elle échangea quelques mots avec James, qui lui tendit leur fils, avec un certain soulagement, avant de balancer sa baguette sur le canapé et de s'y affaler en baillant.

Le portail grinça légèrement mais James Potter, comateux, n'entendit rien. Voldemort grimpa silencieusement les marches du perron et pointa sa baguette sur la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant un petit couloir aux murs décorés de photos.

 _Enfin,_ songea encore Harry, quand Voldemort pénétra par effraction dans la maison des Potter, une maison où il avait vécu mais dont le seul souvenir qu'il avait était celui de sa visite à Godric's Hollow, le soir du Noël de ses dix-sept ans. _Enfin, je vais me débarrasser de toi, Voldemort, et tu laisseras Tom en paix !_

Il n'avait toujours pas peur. Sa décision était prise et il ne reviendrait pas en arrière, même si ce qu'il allait faire allait déchirer son âme et lui broyer le cœur.

 **xXx**

C'était facile, trop facile. James Potter s'était précipité dans le couloir, sans avoir pris de temps d'attraper sa baguette dans le canapé.

– Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir ! cria-t-il.

Le retenir ! Sans baguette ! Voldemort rit, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la touffe de cheveux de James Potter, noire et indomptable. Le temps d'un battement de cil, il hésita... Ces cheveux... Mais il croisa subitement le regard du sorcier, il lut dans les iris bruns de la haine, de la détermination mais aucune crainte et il le haït.

Un instant, il avait cru... mais non, il détestait cet homme, il détestait ses yeux traîtres !

– _Avada Kedavra !_ hurla-t-il.

La lumière verte explosa dans le petit couloir, illuminant le landau poussé contre le mur et faisant luire la rampe des escaliers, au fond, comme l'aurait fait un éclair divin. James Potter s'écroula sur le sol et l'entrée replongea dans la pénombre.

Lily, à l'étage, criait, manifestement bloquée, manifestement sans baguette. Tant qu'elle se montrait raisonnable, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Tant qu'elle lui laissait tuer l'enfant, elle aurait la vie sauve.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait certes pas oublié sa discussion hivernale avec Snape mais il ne tenait pas non plus à tuer la jeune sorcière. Ce n'était pas ses longs cheveux roux qui lui plaisaient, loin de là. Ils lui rappelaient au contraire une autre jeune fille, dont il ne se rappelait ni du nom, ni du visage, dont il n'était même pas certain qu'il avait vraiment existé, mais qui lui était fort antipathique.

Non, c'était les yeux de Lily Potter que Voldemort avait remarqués et ces yeux... Oh, ces yeux étaient beaux, même s'ils appartenaient à une Sang-de-Bourbe, même s'ils se posaient avec amour sur un autre homme que lui, même s'ils étaient toujours remplis de fureur sur le champ de bataille.

 _Malgré tes beaux discours, tu n'épargneras pas ma mère,_ pensa Harry. _Et c'est pour cela que tu n'es pas Tom, que tu n'es plus Tom..._

Voldemort grimpa les escaliers, au son étouffé de meubles poussés fiévreusement contre une porte. Il ne ressentit aucun amusement devant la pathétique tentative de barricade de Lily Potter. Non, il était plutôt inquiet et énervé, désormais, car sa migraine commençait à le lancer, menaçante.

Le démon à son oreille – féminin, masculin ? Animus, anima ? – s'était semblait-il réveillé pour de bon de son hibernation. Il lui criait des mots, des mots que Voldemort ne comprenait pas ou qu'il avait oubliés. Et voilà, sa concentration diminuait, tout cela à cause de ce mal de crâne.

 **xXx**

Il fit exploser la porte et, d'un mouvement paresseux de la baguette, il envoya valser la chaise et les boîtes qui bloquaient son passage. Et elle était là, avec ses cheveux d'allumette et ses yeux verts et brillants comme ceux d'un rêve. Elle portait le garçon dans ses bras mais, quand elle vit Voldemort, elle laissa tomber son fils dans le lit d'enfant situé derrière elle.

Voldemort nota distraitement qu'ils étaient dans la chambre du garçon. Le papier peint était couvert de formes colorées et un mobile était suspendu au-dessus du lit, tournant lentement sur lui-même en cliquetiquant et en diffusant une petite mélodie tout à fait inappropriée pour la situation.

Lily perturba sa contemplation en se jetant devant le lit de son fils, les bras écartés, comme pour le protéger du regard d'un Basilik.

– Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas Harry ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Harry eut pitié de sa mère et c'était un affreux sentiment. Elle aurait du s'écarter à ce moment-là, elle aurait du fuir tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, en abandonnant le garçon derrière elle.

Voldemort lui aussi était irrité par la réaction de Lily. Son dévouement pour l'enfant, pour _Harry,_ lui donnait envie de la tuer sur le champ. Mais la mèche rousse qui traversait sur son visage ne cachait pas ses yeux verts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres décida de lui laisser encore une chance.

C'était ce que semblait lui demander la voix à son oreille, – masculine –, mais il n'était pas sûr, Lily pleurait trop fort.

– Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi, ordonna-t-il à la sorcière, espérant sincèrement qu'elle se décale, qu'elle lui laisse le choix de ne pas la tuer.

Snape serait certainement très content et sa fidélité renouvelée. Et lui, Voldemort, pourrait s'endormir sans penser au fait que les yeux verts, morts et ternes, n'étaient plus capable de voir quoique ce soit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était important que Lily vive.

– Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place !

– C'est mon dernier avertissement... soupira Voldemort.

– Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

– Pousse-toi, pousse-toi ! répéta Voldemort, sans savoir quoi faire.

 **xXx**

Harry regarda, impuissant, sa mère, si jeune, à peine plus âgée que lui, le défendre comme elle le pouvait. Il avait déjà vécu la scène en hallucination, après sa rencontre avec Nagini-Bathilda Tourdesac, mais cette vision n'était du genre de celles auxquelles on s'habitue.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire, car tout cela était déjà arrivé, car James et Lily étaient déjà morts... James était mort, il fallait qu'elle meure pour que Harry accomplisse sa tache, pour qu'il fasse ce pour quoi il s'était réincarné en Tom, même si c'était pénible et difficilement supportable.

Lily tomba par terre, frappée par le Sortilège de Mort. Harry se força à dévorer son dernier moment des yeux, à imprimer dans son esprit la figure immobile aux bras tordus. Il n'était étrangement pas gêné par la lumière verte qui inondait la pièce. L'enfant dans le lit, l'autre version de Harry Potter, avait aussi observé la scène avec attention.

Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, plutôt intrigué. Les mains agrippées aux barreaux de son lit, il regardait sérieusement le visage de Voldemort, y cherchant certainement les traits de son père. Et Harry, à cet instant, se sentait comme un père. Il voulait bien faire semblant d'être James Potter et rassurer le garçon, le serrer dans ses bras, déposer un baiser sur front mais c'était absurde, car cet enfant, c'était lui-même, Harry Potter.

Voldemort, ignorant la tension du démon dans sa tête, pointa soigneusement sa baguette sur la tête de l'enfant. Il avait hâte que le moment arrive enfin, que soit détruit ce danger unique, inexplicable. Quelques instants plus tard, cette chose minuscule, inachevée, qui était censée être la plus grande menace de sa vie, allait mourir sans même avoir conscience qu'elle mourait.

 _Harry Potter, ton dernier souvenir sera mon visage ! Tu vas mourir sans savoir pour quoi. Il s'en faudrait de peu pour que je te plaigne mais, vois-tu, j'ai perdu mon cœur il y a bien longtemps. Je crois même que je n'en ai jamais eu._

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer. Il venait de se rendre compte que Voldemort n'était pas James, malgré les cris mentaux de son homologue plus âgé.

Voldemort détestait ses pleurs. Il n'avait jamais supporté les cris et les chouinements des tout-petits, à l'orphelinat et ce visage tordu, ces yeux brouillés par les larmes, ces joues rouges, lui parurent soudain insoutenables. Il y avait quelque chose qui le révoltait, dans cette douleur si ouvertement exprimée.

Pourquoi ce petit morceau d'humain aurait-il le droit de hurler sa peine à la Terre, alors que lui, le grand Voldemort, devait réprimer ses élans de mélancolie et ses migraiens... Et ce nom, _Harry,_ qui lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps...

Mais il n'était pas là pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Alors Voldemort recula légèrement, leva sa baguette vers le front du garçon et s'écria :

– _Avada Kedavra !_

 **xXx**

Il se passa beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps et ce ne fut que bien plus tard, à tête reposée, que Harry réussit à remettre toutes les images dans l'ordre.

Au moment où Voldemort avait lancé le Sortilège de Mort, Tom s'était rappelé de tout. Tout était arrivé en un flash et les souvenirs avaient afflué dans sa tête dans un torrent où il avait cru se noyer.

 _Harry, Harry, Harry !_ avait hurlé mentalement Voldemort ou Tom.

Leur enfance à l'orphelinat, les histoires du soir, la découverte de la magie, leur première visite du Chemin de Traverse, leur répartition à Serpentard, leur première branlette, et toutes les suivantes, le meurtre des Riddle par Harry, la première crise de Harry le jour où Tom était devenu plus vieux que lui, leur envie de plus, toujours plus, leur voyage initiatique à la recherche des Reliques des Fondateurs, les rituels des nuits de pleine lune, leur déception à la réunion de la coupe, du médaillon, du diadème et de l'épée, les crises à répétition de Harry, son agonie, sa promesse... sa promesse !

Sa promesse à lui-même d'être le garant de l'existence de Harry, d'être celui qui témoignerait éternellement du fait que Harry Potter avait vécu ! Sa promesse de porter pour toujours son deuil, lui qui ne pouvait mourir... Sa promesse de chérir ses souvenirs avec la même passion qui ne faiblirait jamais, pour toujours !

Comment avait-il pu tout oublier ? Comment est-ce que ce qui restait de son âme avait pu s'accommoder si facilement de la disparition de Harry Potter, alors qu'ils étaient jumeaux, alors qu'ils étaient un seul être ?

Comment n'avait-il pas pu comprendre les signes ? La solitude, le mal de crâne, son attraction pour le 12, Square Grimmauld et son obsession tragique pour le fils des Potter ?

Tom, oui, _Tom,_ – il ne voulait plus être Voldemort, il vouait une haine si profonde pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'était nul autre que lui-même qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait en crever –, au moment où le sortilège allait atteindre le garçon, avait été submergé par un sentiment de remords infini.

Une vague immense et destructrice avait traversé tout son corps et l'avait fait flancher et, à ce moment-là, tandis qu'il hurlait mentalement « Pardonne-moi Harry ! Pardonne-moi ! », sans être même certain que Harry l'entende, le Sortilège de Mort s'était retourné contre lui.

Il n'avait pas rebondi contre le front de l'enfant. Il ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il était revenu vers Tom, comme s'il avait soudain changé d'avis et qu'il préférait désormais tuer le mage noir plutôt que l'enfant.

 _Pourquoi ?_ s'était vaguement demandé Tom, mais il n'avait pas peur.

Il accueillait la Mort avec soulagement, car dans la mort, Harry et lui pourraient se retrouver. Car dans la mort, Harry pourrait peut-être lui pardonner. Car dans la mort, même si Harry ne lui pardonnait pas, Tom ne pourrait plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit... Oh, le remords qu'il ressentait, était-ce cela qui avait dévié la trajectoire du Sortilège de Mort ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il regrettait que l'Impardonnable venait le délivrer de sa souffrance ?

Voldemort n'avait pas eu le temps d'élucider la question car l'éclair vert l'avait touché en pleine poitrine et il était mort. Il n'y avait eu ni douleur, ni terreur, ni fuite en Albanie. Son âme mutilée ne s'était pas fragmentée une nouvelle fois, aucun morceau d'elle n'était venu se ficher dans le front de l'enfant qui pleurait.

Non, le Sortilège de Mort avait touché Voldemort et il s'était écroulé sur le sol, comme Lily et James Potter, comme n'importe quel autre mortel.

Et tout était devenu noir pour Tom Riddle comme pour Harry Potter.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Prochain et dernier chapitre en ligne samedi 28 mai.**

C'est la dernière occasion de me raconter vos théories et de m'expliquer un peu ce qui a bien pu se passer ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience.

En fait, même si le prochain chapitre est techniquement le dernier, j'écrirai à mon retour du Japon un coda (un petit épilogue), qui ravira mes (vos ?) désirs d'une fin paisible, parce qu'après le twist que j'ai préparé, vous allez pas beaucoup m'aimer...

Bref et quand _Animus, Anima_ sera vraiment terminée, je remettrai ça avec ma coutume de fanfic de l'été et me plongerai certainement dans une Luna/Hermione ! Ça va me rendre triste d'abandonner Tom et Harry ;_;

Et merci à tous pour vos lectures, follow, fav et reviews ! C'est vraiment trop meumeu :D


	18. Mais pas moins un monde

**Mayunaise le 28 mai 2016**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** C'est avec appréhension que je poste ce dernier chapitre, beaucoup trop long, et dont la simple bannière de titre va probablement vous donner des envies de meurtre. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas, pour un dernier mot et mes projets pour le turfu.

« enfanter une étoile filante » est une référence à la célèbre citation de Nietzsche « Il faut encore avoir du chaos en soi pour pouvoir enfanter une étoile qui danse ». Soit dit en passant, _Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra_ , est vraiment un très beau livre, que je conseille à tous, même à ceux qui ne sont pas friands de philosophie.

 **Précédemment :** Snape rapporte la prophétie à son maître, Pettigrow entre au service des Mangemorts. Voldemort, qui a oublié son ami imaginaire, est tout de même obsédé par le fils des Potter et, le soir de Halloween 1981, il entre enfin chez Lily et James. Il les tue. Mais quand il jette _Avada Kedavra_ sur leur fils, il se rappelle soudain de Harry, l'âme avec qui il a partagé son corps pendant tant d'années. Et il regrette ! Mais comme par miracle, juste avant de toucher le front de l'enfant, le Sortilège de Mort revient vers le mage noir. Pour lui comme pour Harry, tout devient noir.

 **En réponse à Guest :** Toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, normalement. Je te remercie encore de laisser toujours des messages aussi complets et suis désolée d'invalider tes hypothèses. En revanche, une fin heureuse où Harry a un corps à lui... est du coup, en quelque sorte, possible ;) En tout cas, sache qu'une de tes reviews m'avait un jour fait une belle frayeur, je croyais que tu avais deviné le twist ! **  
**

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Dans les limbes (2 mai 1998)**

 **Epilogue : Mais pas moins un monde**

* * *

Harry se réveilla face contre terre, comme la première fois. Cependant, contrairement à la première fois, il ne resta pas _là_ , immobile, les yeux fermés, à écouter le silence et à se demander s'il existait ou si le temps existait. Il ne prit même pas une seconde pour se réaccoutumer à son corps. Il ne s'étira pas, il ne se frotta pas les yeux, il ne se tâta pas le visage.

Non, il souleva sauvagement son tee-shirt, pour découvrir un ventre plat, définitivement trop creux pour renfermer un petit bout d'être. Le bébé mutilé, qu'il avait dévoré comme un ogre et porté comme une mère, n'était plus en lui.

Mais il se découragea pas. Il fallait que le bébé soit encore en vie, il fallait qu'il existe encore alors que Tom était mort, sinon Harry devrait accepter qu'ils... Oh, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Harry se souvenait avoir eu, juste avant de quitter les limbes et de se réincarner en Tom Riddle, la sensation d'éclater de l'intérieur, un peu comme s'il enfantait une étoile filante. Le bébé avait peut-être été expulsé de son corps à ce moment-là. Il n'était plus dans son ventre, mais il était peut-être quelque part dans King's Cross.

Le Survivant se leva d'un bond, ne prêta pas attention au vertige qui l'assaillit et se mit à arpenter toutes les limbes à la recherche du morceau de chair ensanglanté, tendant furieusement l'oreille, à l'affût de mouvements faiblards ou de gémissements répugnants.

En vain. La chose dont il avait si peur, cinquante-quatre ans plus tôt – ou un instant plus tôt –, n'était nulle part. Le sol de King's Cross était immaculé.

Mais Harry ne se découragea toujours pas. Certes, le bébé n'était pas physiquement dans la gare ou dans son corps, mais cela l'impliquait pas forcément qu'il soit mort. Ho, comme Harry ne voulait pas qu'il soit mort !

La créature existait peut-être désormais sous une forme différente, plus subtile que la précédente... Après tout, on n'accouchait sûrement pas d'un météoroïde de la même façon qu'on accouchait d'un enfant, raisonna Harry. L'étrange métamorphose qui avait eu lieu au moment où la chose avait éclos dans son estomac – épluchage de la peau, dissolution des os, perte de toute matière – avait peut-être moins été le signe d'une séparation que d'une fusion.

Il n'y avait pas un nombre infini de manières de tester cette hypothèse. Si le fœtus était ce que Harry soupçonnait qu'il était... et s'il n'avait pas été accouché mais qu'il avait au contraire fusionné avec Harry, alors...

 _Je m'appelle Harry Potter,_ pensa distinctement Harry, en se représentant un serpent ondulant, à la langue vive et bien pendue.

Cela ne fonctionna pas.

– Je m'appelle Harry Potter, dit-il à voix haute, un Basilik mental dansant et sifflant dans son crâne. Je m'appelle Harry Potter !

Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne parlait plus Fourchelangue. Il était devenu Harry Potter, _uniquement_ Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps, le bébé était définitivement mort.

 **xXx**

La nouvelle ne l'enchantait guère.

Elle confirmait ce dont il se doutait déjà à la fin de sa deuxième vie mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu croire, ce qu'il avait totalement refusé d'admettre, même quand il s'était subitement réveillé dans son premier corps, dans les limbes qui ressemblaient à King's Cross.

Malheureusement, la vérité narquoise n'eut pas pitié de ses états d'âme et elle s'imposa à son esprit, malgré le déni, malgré la colère, malgré le désespoir.

Si Harry ne connaissait plus la langue des serpents, c'était que le morceau d'âme de Lord Voldemort qui vivait en lui, l'Horcruxe accidentellement créé la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, avait été détruit.

Mais si la destruction de l'Horcruxe accidentel coïncidait si bien avec la disparition du bébé mutilé, cela signifiait que la chose écorchée que Harry avait décidé de sauver, contre les conseils de Dumbledore, et qu'il avait couvée dans les limbes pendant des jours sans nuit, était en fait ce même Horcruxe accidentel.

Mais ce n'était pas là le pire. Harry ne voulait décidément pas y penser, mais la vérité n'avait que faire de sa volonté.

Si la mort de l'Horcruxe – et du bébé – avait coïncidé aussi parfaitement avec la mort de Tom dans la seconde vie de Harry Potter... cela signifiait que Tom, son Tom à lui, était en réalité ce bébé mutilé, cet Horcruxe accidentel.

Le nouveau-né, l'enfant, l'adolescent, l'homme dont Harry s'était occupé et qu'il avait aimé pendant plus de cinquante ans, envers et contre tout, n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un bout d'âme maudit : Harry Potter, en tombant amoureux de Tom Riddle, était en fait tombé sous le charme d'un Horcruxe.

Toute sa seconde vie n'avait été qu'un long rêve orchestré par le morceau d'âme. Harry n'avait jamais quitté les limbes.

Après avoir mangé le bébé, et donc réincorporé l'Horcruxe, il avait cru être retourné dans le passé, mais il s'était tout simplement endormi. Il avait vécu dans une illusion, possédé et fasciné par un Horcruxe, comme Ginny l'avait été avant lui.

– Et merde ! hurla-t-il, en balayant du regard l'espace blanc et mortuaire qui l'entourait, maudissant son architecture vaporeuse, bien trop impalpable pour être fiable.

Il se rappelait avoir trouvé l'endroit paisible et rassurant. Il se rappelait s'y être senti en sécurité, loin de la Forêt Interdite et de la baguette de Lord Voldemort. Mais ça, c'était la première fois.

Il avait été trahi par la créature ensanglantée qui hantait King's Cross : les limbes lui faisaient désormais froid dans le dos.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Tu es revenu, Harry, dit Dumbledore, l'air serein, en s'asseyant à sa droite.

L'ancien Directeur de Poudlard était-il subitement apparu à côté de lui ou avait-il banalement marché jusqu'au banc ? Harry n'en savait trop rien. A vrai dire, il s'en foutait pas mal.

Il ruminait ses pensées depuis un long moment, les yeux fixés sur le sol aseptisé des limbes, d'une blancheur sans contour ni limite. Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé que lui, _Harry Potter_ , était bêtement tombé dans le piège d'un Horcruxe, il n'éprouvait plus d'intérêt pour rien.

– Merde ! répéta-t-il pour la énième fois, les poings serrés et les yeux secs, sans un regard pour Dumbledore.

– Ho, Harry... je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas aider cette chose, soupira Dumbledore. Tu aurais du la laisser mourir plutôt que de lui donner une seconde chance. Cela aurait meilleur pour toi, comme pour elle.

– Pour elle ? Elle a mérité son sort ! s'écria Harry, tremblant de haine. Vous aviez raison, cette chose ne méritait aucune pitié. J'aurais du la regarder agoniser, j'aurai du jouir de sa souffrance... Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas empêché de la réincorporer, Professeur ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé prendre un tel détour ? Pourquoi ne m'avait vous pas retenu, alors que je m'engageais dans un périple dont vous saviez qu'il allait me rendre fou ?

La colère dans sa voix ne cachait pas sa détresse. Il n'était jamais retourné dans le passé. Il n'avait jamais eu de seconde vie. Il avait été possédé. Et pourtant, son Tom... tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans ce monde illusoire, il n'arrivait pas à cracher dessus. Il chérissait encore ces si beaux, ces si _faux_ souvenirs !

Si seulement il n'avait pas eu pitié de la créature écorchée, de l'Horcruxe accidentel ! Il n'aurait pas eu à aimer éperdument un rêve, il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir autant de la trahison de Tom...

Dumbledore se pencha vers lui, l'air poli et intéressé, mais Harry refusa obstinément de tourner la tête. S'il croisait le regard tranquille du vieillard, il ne pourrait pas contenir sa colère. Il secouerait le défunt si fort que ses stupides leçons de morale et de sagesse jailliraient par tous ses orifices et gicleraient sur les murs laiteux de sa prison mentale aux airs de King's Cross.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas dérangé par son manque de civilité.

– Je suis désolé de te détromper, Harry. En vérité, je n'avais pas envisagé que tu puisses être attiré par l'être agonisant au point de le dévorer et de tomber dans son monde. Une erreur dans mes calculs, assurément... Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il aimablement, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'énervement de Harry.

Le Survivant se força toutefois à desserrer les poings et les dents et il entreprit de narrer son histoire.

 **xXx**

Le tout début de sa seconde vie lui revint difficilement en mémoire, comme un songe dont on a du mal à se souvenir au réveil.

 _C'est parce que tout n'était qu'un rêve !_ se dit-il avec amertume.

– J'ai... j'ai mangé la chose ensanglantée. A l'époque, je ne m'expliquais pas cet acte mais aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle. J'ai pourtant approché assez d'Horcruxes dans ma vie pour savoir qu'ils possèdent un étrange pouvoir d'attraction qui donne envie de les avoir le plus près possible de soi... Bref, comme un imbécile, j'ai réintégré l'Horcruxe dont je venais à peine d'être séparé. Et ensuite, je l'ai grotesquement porté dans mon ventre !

Dumbledore ne rit pas, il ne dit pas un mot. Harry continua.

– A un moment donné, la chose a commencé à s'agiter et j'ai eu l'impression d'accoucher de l'intérieur, de perdre toute ma matière. Tout s'est désintégré et je me suis retrouvé dans le corps d'un nouveau-né.

– Tom Riddle, je suppose, commenta Dumbledore, d'un ton presque ennuyé, comme si l'histoire que Harry lui racontait était banale et prévisible.

– Lui-même. Je pensais vraiment être retourné dans le passé, je pensais avoir une mission. Je croyais que Dieu, ou la Magie, me donnait l'occasion de tuer Voldemort avant même qu'il ne commette de crimes. Mais après, quand la conscience de... quand _sa_ conscience a commencé à émerger, j'ai totalement changé d'avis. J'aurais du me rendre compte à ce moment-là que j'étais ensorcelé, qu' _il_ corrompait mon esprit ! Mais je me suis attaché à _lui_ et, à partir de ses trois ans, j'étais convaincu, _il_ m'avait convaincu que ma mission était en fait de le sauver. J'étais sa seule famille, j'étais son ami imaginaire. Je l'ai adopté, je l'ai choyé Professeur ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête !

Harry monologua longtemps. Il confia à Dumbledore, avec une rage teintée de nostalgie, les premières années passées dans le monde de l'Horcruxe. Il raconta l'orphelinat, la découverte de la magie, Navet le lapin de Billy Stubbs, la grotte près de la mer, les petits méfaits de Tom. Il parla de leur entrée à Poudlard, du caractère difficile du Serpentard et de l'évolution malsaine de leur relation.

Il aurait du avoir honte, mais il prenait un plaisir malin, presque cathartique, à écouter ses confidences obscènes résonner dans les limbes. Il décrivit à Dumbledore, avec parfois un peu trop de détails, les longues séances d'exploration charnelle qui avaient rythmé leur scolarité et ne lui cacha pas qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre un amour pervers et déséquilibré.

Il évoqua, en passant, les doutes du jeune Tom à propos de l'identité de son ami imaginaire.

– Je le sentais parfois entrer dans ma conscience et récolter furtivement des informations sur moi... Je pensais qu'il était simplement intrigué. Si j'avais su, à l'époque, qu'il faisait semblant de ne rien savoir de moi ! Que pouvait-il ignorer de moi, lui qui avait vécu dans ma cicatrice ? Il m'a trompé si habilement, il m'a croire à tant de choses invraisemblables... et j'ai tout gobé !

 **xXx**

Quand Harry en arriva à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, Dumbledore finit par l'interrompre :

– Jusque-là, tu n'avais aucun soupçon quant à la nature du monde où tu évoluais ?

– Il y avait... Oui, il y avait des anomalies, concéda le Survivant, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre. C'était pourtant des indices que je n'étais pas réellement dans le passé mais dans un monde différent, un monde qui n'existait pas. Par exemple, quand vous avez mis le feu à son armoire à l'orphelinat, il n'a pas hurlé. Il n'a pas non plus demandé où il pouvait se procurer une baguette magique. Chez Ollivander, l'étui de ma baguette était rangé exactement au même endroit qu'un demi-siècle plus tard – ça semble absurde. Et quand on est entré en première année, les Sombrals tiraient les calèches, alors que Hagrid ne les a domestiqués que bien plus tard... Il y avait aussi des phénomènes impossibles, quasiment hallucinatoires, comme la pendaison de ce pauvre Navet ou notre conversation avec le serpent à la campagne. Un jour, le Basilik a même siffloté un air de musique, si ce n'était pas la preuve que j'étais dans un rêve !

Dumbledore eut l'air songeur.

– Je t'en prie, reprends donc ton histoire, Harry.

Harry raconta comment, après la mort de Mimi, il ne doutait plus qu'il était la cause du Mal en Tom. Malgré ses efforts pour corriger le passé, les événements se répétaient à l'identique. L'Horcruxe, ce maudit Horcruxe, était parvenu à lui faire croire que Voldemort n'avait jamais été mauvais et que c'était lui, Harry, qui l'avait poussé à commettre tous ces crimes !

L'Horcruxe lui avait présenté un Tom Riddle n'aspirant à rien d'autre qu'à offrir un corps à son ami imaginaire. Un objectif si noble, si pathétique ! Il lui avait fait croire que c'était les mauvais choix de Harry qui avaient poussé le Serpentard vers Voldemort. Tout cela faisait partie de son plan pour détruire l'âme Harry : car c'était là son véritable but.

Harry remarqua avec frustration que Dumbledore n'était pas intéressé par le maléfique stratagème de l'Horcruxe. Le défunt semblait étrangement distrait et il ne l'interrompait que pour lui demander des précisions sur des choses qui n'avaient aucune importance, étant donné qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

– Pourrais-tu me parler des Horcruxes que vous avez créés dans ce monde, Harry ? lui demanda-t-il. A la fin de sa sixième année, Tom Riddle en avait déjà deux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Si vous voulez, souffla sèchement Harry. On avait une théorie, une belle et stupide théorie, sûrement dictée par le seul et véritable Horcruxe. En tout cas, quand j'étais dans son monde, j'étais persuadé que pour séparer une âme en deux, il fallait éprouver simultanément deux pulsions contradictoires : une pulsion de vie et une pulsion de mort.

– Eros et thanatos, commenta Dumbledore.

– C'est ça, et c'est là que ça devient vicieux. Ce n'était pas l'indifférence d'un monstre qui permettait de créer des Horcruxes mais l'hésitation d'un homme. Les Horcruxes n'étaient pas profondément _mauvais._ Au contraire, ils permettaient d'isoler du corps une émotion maléfique, comme la colère ou la peur. Comment ai-je pu croire une chose pareil ?

– Continue, lui intima Dumbledore.

– On commettait un meurtre sur deux. C'est moi qui ai tué les Riddle, c'est moi qui ai modifié la mémoire de Morfin ! J'étais aussi coupable que lui et même bien plus coupable que lui, parce que moi, j'étais au courant. J'aurais pu, j'aurais du trouver un moyen d'empêcher ces meurtres. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Cela n'aurait, au final, pas changé grand chose, car rien de tout cela n'était réel... Et dire que je me suis rongé les sangs pour des crimes fictifs...

 _Et dire que j'ai aimé un être fictif,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

 **xXx**

– Tu as beau te blâmer, Harry, je te connais, dit Dumbledore. Même sous le charme de Tom Riddle, tu ne lui aurais pas permis de tuer tant de personnes sans une bonne raison. La quête de l'immortalité ne m'en semble pas une. Pourquoi tous les autres Horcruxes, Harry ?

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment utile d'épiloguer sur des événements imaginaires ? soupira Harry, avant d'expliquer : au départ, Tom ne comptait pas faire des Horcruxes. Il projetait seulement de s'en inspirer afin d'imaginer un protocole qui me permettrait d'avoir un corps propre. Si on arrivait à séparer nos deux âmes–

– En tuant.

– Oui, en tuant ! s'exclama Harry avec horreur. Je sais, c'est misérable, mais j'étais désespéré, j'étais fou de lui – comme je m'en veux ! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que cela fait de partager un même corps, Professeur.

– Non, je n'ai pas idée, dit doucement Dumbledore.

– Bref, ça, c'était là le plan initial, mais ma première crise a tout bouleversé.

– Une crise ?

– Quand Tom s'est approché de l'âge auquel je suis mort dans ma première vie... enfin, de l'âge que j'ai actuellement, si on est toujours le 2 mai 1998, j'ai commencé à faiblir. Je mourrais. Tom a été obligé de transfuser un morceau de son âme dans le journal afin de récupérer le fragment de la mienne qui s'y trouvait. C'est ainsi qu'il a repoussé l'échéance, c'est ainsi qu'il a continué à faire croître mon sentiment de culpabilité. J'imagine que l'Horcruxe espérait qu'au bout d'un moment, je m'écroulerais sous le poids de mes péchés. Il a tout fait pour que je sois dégoûté de mon propre égoïsme.

– L'échéance ? répéta l'ancien Directeur.

– Tout le reste de ma seconde vie, j'ai eu des crises d'agonie, Professeur, à des intervalles de plus en plus courts. La première, comme je viens de vous le dire, c'était après dix-sept ans, neuf mois et un jour. La suivante après huit ans, dix mois et seize jours, et ainsi de suite. J'aurais du comprendre que ces crises n'étaient pas maléfiques. C'était juste mon corps qui luttait pour s'extraire du sommeil. Mais moi, sombre crétin, je voulais rester dans le rêve.

– Tu as dit plus tôt que les Horcruxes n'ont finalement pas servi à te donner un corps, même si c'était le plan originel. Tom a-t-il été contraint de créer des Horcruxes pour sauvegarder ta présence, lors de tes crises ?

– En effet. Il devait sacrifier une partie de son âme pour que la mienne perdure. Je revenais alors dans ce monde de chimères, à la fois heureux d'être de nouveau auprès de lui, et horrifié de ne vivre que grâce à la mort d'un autre. L'Horcruxe n'aurait pas pu inventer processus plus ingénieux pour me faire du mal et j'ai une dette de vie envers ma mère.

– Hum, dit Dumbledore en entortillant le bout de sa barbe. Je t'en prie, continue ton histoire.

 **xXx**

Harry parla de la révélation forcée de son identité sous Veritaserum, au milieu de la septième année de Tom, dans la Chambre des Secrets.

– Cela ne manque pas de dramatisme, sourit Dumbledore. Si je te suis bien, Tom avait enfin appris que tu venais du futur et qu'il deviendrait un mage noir, mais il ignorait encore tout de la prophétie ?

– Ouais. Et ça aussi, c'était un indice, marmonna Harry. Moi, si piètre Occlumens, cacher quelque chose de si important à Voldemort ? J'y ai cru, pourtant.

Il passa vite sur Barjow & Beurke et Hepzibah Smith, mais ne manqua pas de mentionner un autre fait inexplicable, un autre indice de la tromperie de l'Horcruxe.

– Hepzibah n'est pas morte le jour où nous avons récupéré la coupe et le médaillon. Je l'ai tuée des années plus tard. Et je trouvais ça étrange, mais je n'ai pas été fichu de me poser les bonnes questions...

– La coupe et le médaillon n'étaient pas encore des Horcruxes quand Tom est parti en voyage initiatique ? demanda Dumbledore, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les réflexions de Harry.

– C'est ça, répondit impatiemment Harry. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas pu pratiquer nos rituels.

Avec moins de colère et plus de tristesse, il dépeignit les rituels des nuits de pleine lune, la transformation du diadème, à peine trouvé, en Horcruxe et le retour de Tom Riddle en Angleterre, après des années de voyage.

– Les rituels des nuits de pleine lune, tout ça parce que Lupin... Lupin est... bafouilla l'adolescent, en revoyant les deux corps de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, étendus sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

L'image, bien qu'imprécise, était douloureuse.

– Cette saleté d'Horcruxe a joué avec moi, conclut-il avec aversion.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur les deux années que Tom avait passé à la tête des Mangemorts et arriva finalement au jour de leur entretien avec Dumbledore, jour où les quatre reliques des Fondateurs avaient enfin été réunies dans la Salle sur Demande et qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

– De toute façon, la légende des quatre Reliques a sûrement été montée de toutes pièces par l'Horcruxe, calquée sur la quête des Reliques de la Mort. En tout cas, je sais maintenant pourquoi la tente que nous utilisions pendant notre voyage initiatique me faisait tant penser à la nôtre, à Hermione, Ron et moi. C'était la même ! L'Horcruxe a tout bêtement pioché dans mes souvenirs pour construire son monde, et je ne me suis aperçu de rien.

Encore une fois, Dumbledore ne sembla pas intéressé par cette nouvelle preuve de l'irréalité de la seconde vie de Harry.

– Tu dis que j'ai laissé Tom Riddle dans mon bureau avec le Choixpeau magique ? Tout seul ?

– Oui, Professeur, répondit rapidement Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, écoutez la tournure totalement fantaisiste de la suite ! Bien que nous n'avions pas pu invoquer le pouvoir des quatre Reliques, l'épée de Gryffondor ne nous a pas été inutile : elle a perfectionné notre rituel. Voyez-vous, après avoir absorbé des eaux sacrées – je suis allé en Inde dans ce rêve ! –, elle avait désormais la capacité de séparer l'âme et le corps. Tom se faisait _seppuku_ et moi, je trouvais tout à fait normal qu'il en sorte indemne ! Un rêve, rien qu'un rêve...

Dumbledore eut l'air surpris mais il n'interrompit pas Harry et le Survivant continua son histoire.

 **xXx**

Harry évoqua les meurtre du SDF moldu et de Hepzibah Smith, qui avaient rallongé son espérance de vie de quelques années mais avaient aussi souillé les la coupe et le médaillon, nécessaires aux rituels des nuits de pleine lune.

Il parla de leur séjour en Australie, ainsi que de la précipitation des échéances au début des années 1960. Il mentionna la disparition de l'épée de Gryffondor, la création des Inferi, la détresse de Tom ainsi que sa propre résignation devant sa mort imminente. Il en arriva enfin au matin du 23 juin 1962.

– Ce jour-là, ton âme a quitté le corps de Tom... est-ce ainsi que se termine ton aventure ?

– Pas du tout, j'ai souffert bien plus longtemps, grogna Harry. Je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec Tom mais j'étais encore là. J'existais, très faible, comme une trace ou un souvenir. Je suis resté coincé dans cette illusion de nombreuses années de plus...

– Mais lui, qu'en pensait-il ? Se sentait-il libre, à l'idée d'être enfin seul dans son corps ? Etait-il heureux que tu aies disparu ?

– Ha, souffla Harry, amer. Non. Tom Riddle, dans cet univers parallèle invraisemblable, m'aimait plus que tout, Professeur. Quand je suis mort, il s'est promis d'être le garant éternel de mon passage sur terre. Porter mon deuil était devenu sa raison de vivre. Vous aviez raison, Voldemort ne sait rien de l'amour... mais il sait le feindre à la perfection.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, alors Harry reprit son récit. Son discours manquait de cohérence et d'exactitude. Il réussit à raconter que Tom l'avait un matin soudainement oublié et qu'il était rentré en Angleterre pour retrouver les Mangemorts, mais les péripéties suivantes lui échappaient. C'était comme essayer d'écrire une histoire en se basant sur un rêve.

C'était exactement ça.

– Toute cette période du rêve... on aurait dit un interminable black out, entrecoupé de brèves hallucinations. Mon corps était sûrement dans une phase de sommeil profond, où l'on rêve peu. J'assistais aux tortures, aux meurtres, mais ce n'était pas moi, j'étais spectateur... Je percevais, de loin, la mélancolie de Voldemort. Et puis, au bout de plusieurs années, j'ai commencé à reprendre des forces.

– Laisse-moi deviner... Après dix-sept, neuf mois et un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne peux pas le dire précisément, mais ça s'en rapproche sûrement, admit Harry. En tout cas, la guerre battait son plein, l'Ordre se défendait bien et Voldemort avait la migraine.

 **xXx**

Harry parla longtemps de Severus Snape et de Peter Pettigrow, plus pour retarder le moment de raconter le dénouement de son récit que pour autre chose. C'était trop frais, trop difficile pour être dit. S'il pouvait ne jamais parler de la mort de l'Horcruxe, s'il pouvait ne plus jamais y penser, il pourrait peut-être reprendre le cours de sa première, de son unique vie.

Il traiterait son chagrin comme un sentiment irréel, car découlant d'événements irréels. Oui, il pourrait se persuader que sa peine n'était que le contre-coup d'un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste et qu'elle disparaîtrait en même temps que les brumes du sommeil et des limbes.

Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore était fasciné par la prophétie.

– Pour quelles raisons, selon toi, Voldemort t'a-t-il choisi toi, plutôt que le petit Neville Londubat ?

– Mon nom lui était familier, répondit Harry. J'ai été lui, j'ai partagé son corps pendant tant d'années, normal qu'il ait jeté son dévolu sur les Potter ! En plus, mon père lui faisait penser à Sirius, qui lui-même lui faisait penser au 12, Square Grimmauld... Et je vous ai déjà dit, n'est-ce pas, que la maison des Black le mettait dans des états pas possibles ? Même s'il m'avait oublié, il me cherchait partout : c'est étrange, hein ? Mais le raisonnement d'un Horcruxe est mystérieux, peut-être que c'était une nouvelle façon de me torturer.

– Captivant, dit Dumbledore, sans ironie. Mais le dénouement de ton histoire approche, il me semble...

Harry inspira un grand coup et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Les événements tragiques de l'année 1981 étaient si récents, si nets dans sa mémoire qu'il lui paraissait étrange de devoir les raconter au _passé._ Son père tombait dans le couloir, mort, à chaque fois que Harry fermait les yeux. Les cris et les pleurs de sa mère résonnaient en boucle dans ses oreilles. Et les immenses yeux verts du garçon dans le lit d'enfant hantaient son esprit.

 _C'est arrivé il y a tout juste quelques heures, juste avant que je me réveille. C'est si vif ! Et pourtant, ça a un air surréaliste dans les limbes stagnantes et éternelles. Ma seconde vie n'était qu'un rêve fou, durant lequel j'ai vécu des choses terribles et extravagantes. Maintenant que je me suis réveillé et que tout est calme autour de moi, ce cauchemar me semble absurde mais, en même temps, j'ai du mal à croire que_ _rien de tout cela n'est véritablement arrivé. Rien n'était réel et pourtant, je ne suis plus le même. Comment est-ce possible ?  
_

Personne ne répondit à Harry, qui finit par se résoudre à conter la fin de sa seconde vie.

– Pettigrow s'est débrouillé pour devenir le Gardien du Secret. Fin octobre, il a communiqué l'adresse de mes parents à Voldemort, qui a patiemment attendu la nuit de Halloween.

– Avais-tu peur, Harry ?

– Ho non ! s'écria le Survivant, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J'avais enfin compris ce qu'il était, j'avais hâte de sortir de ce monde chimérique et je savais que les événements de Halloween 1981 me permettraient de tuer l'Horcruxe. Je n'avais pas peur de le tuer, mais j'avoue, les conséquences de sa mort m'angoissaient. Après la destruction de l'Horcruxe, j'allais devoir me réveiller et affronter la vérité, c'est-à-dire me retrouver dans les limbes et accepter que Tom n'avait jamais existé.

 **xXx**

– Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore. Le plan de l'Horcruxe était de te détruire durant la nuit de Halloween. Il espérait que le Sortilège de Mort, en se retournant contre vous, choisirait ton âme faible plutôt que la sienne. Comment cela se fait-il que tu aies réussi à t'en sortir ?

Harry eut un rire bref et désenchanté.

– Je dois être immunisé à _Avada Kedavra_ , plaisanta-t-il piteusement. Pour de vrai, je crois que mes désirs de meurtre était si grands que la baguette a obéi à ma volonté.

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment, durant lequel Harry repensa aux derniers instants de l'Horcruxe. En vérité, tout avait été très rapide et très confus, et il avait le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait. La baguette de Voldemort avait-elle véritablement accédé au désir de meurtre de Harry, trahissant de ce fait son maître ? Un Impardonnable pouvait-il être détourné aussi facilement ?

Dans le cœur de l'action, ça avait semblé plausible mais dans le silence des limbes... Il y avait certainement quelque chose d'autre, une autre façon d'expliquer la mort de l'Horcruxe.

– Professeur, je crois bien que Voldemort s'est rappelé de tout au dernier instant, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Il a tué ma mère, il a lancé le Sortilège de Mort sur le petit Harry... mais juste avant que _Avada Kedavra_ ne touche le front du bébé... je crois que ses souvenirs de notre cohabitation sont revenus.

– Par Merlin, laissa échapper Dumbledore.

Harry, finalement, se tourna vers lui. L'ancien Directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas l'air serein. Il semblait méditer ce que Harry venait de lui dire avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de ses propres pensées, comme si cela remettait en question tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

– Cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme cela, chuchota-t-il enfin. Je pensais... oui, je pensais que tu serais celui qui tuerais l'Horcruxe, mais pas que–

– Il s'est suicidé, c'est ça ? le coupa Harry, terrifié. L'Horcruxe a regretté toutes ses actions et il s'est tué, c'est lui qui as voulu mourir et c'est pour cela que le Sortilège s'est retourné contre lui !

 _Ho, Tom..._

Il tirait nerveusement sur ses cheveux, cherchant une réponse dans le visage tendu de Dumbledore. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait eu la preuve que le bébé, l'Horcruxe et Tom ne formaient qu'une seule et même chose, son cœur était rempli d'espoir.

Tom avait beau avoir été un Horcruxe, il avait été assez humain pour choisir de débarrasser le monde de sa présence. Il s'était tué, lui qui avait été conçu pour être immortel.

– Ho, je crains que tu ne fasses erreur, Harry, dit Dumbledore en fronçant des sourcils. En fait, à mon humble avis, tu as mal interprété tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé durant ton absence.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, estomaqué.

– Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai _vraiment_ été dans le passé, Professeur ? Il y a assez de preuves que–

– Ho non, si cela peut te rassurer, je ne doute pas que tout ce que tu as vécu était une sorte de rêve. Mais c'est bien parce qu'elle était un songe que ton aventure peut être interprétée de différentes façons, analysa Dumbledore. Commençons par la fin, veux-tu ? Tu dis que les souvenirs de Tom sont soudain revenus et que, rongé par le remords, Tom a voulu mourir, déviant ainsi le Sortilège de Mort. Il me semble cependant que la vérité est un peu plus complexe que cela. Sais-tu comment un sorcier qui a déchiré son âme pour créer des Horcruxes peut la reconstituer ?

La réponse jaillit instantanément, comme si Harry avait été possédé par Hermione :

– Le remords. Un sentiment authentique de remords est capable de raccommoder une âme mutilée, mais il est souvent si destructeur, si douloureux que le sorcier en meurt.

– C'est exact, sourit Dumbledore, l'air content. Ce qui a attiré _Avada Kedavra_ , ce n'est pas ton propre désir de tuer Voldemort. C'est un sentiment bien plus amer, qui a émané de l'Horcruxe lui-même. Ce sont ses remords qui l'ont ravagé.

– Cela ne change rien. C'était un Horcruxe. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il a été détruit, articula Harry tandis que son cœur craquait doucement dans sa poitrine et que l'espoir qui avait germé dans son ventre, un instant plus tôt, n'était plus qu'une silhouette rachitique.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les deux sorciers restèrent assis en silence l'un à côté de l'autre, tous seuls dans les limbes immobiles. Harry mit de longues minutes à se motiver pour se lever, rejoindre le monde des vivants, terminer sa tache et, une fois Voldemort et Nagini morts, pleurer tout son soûl dans un cagibi du 12, Square Grimmauld. Au moment où il réussit à décoller ses fesses du banc, Dumbledore lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

– Pas si vite, Harry. Laisse-moi te raconter une autre histoire. Par bien des aspects, elle ressemble à celle que tu viens de me raconter. Cependant, elle en est aussi différente que ne le sont deux traductions d'un même conte de Beedle le Barde. Elle est une autre version, une autre _interprétation_ de ton rêve.

– Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le temps, Professeur ? Voldemort...

– Voldemort peut attendre. Ton cœur, lui, ne survivra pas longtemps dans le monde d'en bas, si tu quittes les limbes sans écouter les élucubrations du vieil homme que je suis.

Harry avait envie de bouger. Il avait besoin de retourner dans la Forêt Interdite, qui lui promettait action et distraction. Pendant son duel à mort avec Lord Voldemort, il n'aurait pas le temps de penser et donc pas le temps d'avoir mal.

Mais Dumbledore le scrutait du coin de l'œil, avec un sourire qui n'était pas de circonstances, alors Harry ravala son agitation et s'obligea à rester sur le banc. L'ancien Directeur joignit les doigts et prit une voix de conteur :

– Il était une fois, un morceau d'âme accidentellement séparé de son corps originel et qui avait trouvé refuge dans la cicatrice d'un enfant. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal, au contraire, il lui prêtait sa magie et ses pouvoirs, sans jamais envahir son esprit, au point que le garçon ne s'aperçut jamais qu'il hébergeait un bout d'âme qui n'était pas tout à fait à lui.

« Les années passèrent et les deux âmes cohabitaient paisiblement, même si l'Horcruxe accidentel avait conscience que la connexion entre le garçon et Voldemort n'était pas heureuse et qu'elle mettait son hôte en danger. Un jour, un Sortilège de Mort sépara le garçon et le bout d'âme clandestin. L'Horcruxe ne pouvait survivre en dehors du corps de son hôte : il agonisait dans les limbes, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Mais au lieu de l'abandonner à son sort, le garçon réincorpora son parasite et il fut transporté dans un long, très long fantasme.

« L'Horcruxe amena le garçon dans un monde de souvenirs. Il fut honnête. Il ne lui cacha pas les choses affreuses qu'il avait commises. Toutefois, il s'arrangea pour trouver une explication à chacune de ses actions. Il chercha à montrer au garçon que Tom Riddle n'était pas nécessairement un être mauvais. Même si on ne pouvait pas excuser ses actions, on pouvait les comprendre.

« L'horcruxe inventa une belle aventure, une histoire d'amour dramatique et, par miracle, le garçon voulut bien se prêter au jeu. En effet, le garçon tomba amoureux, bien qu'il savait que la fin de leur romance ne pouvait qu'être tragique. Il donna une chance à l'Horcruxe, et l'Horcruxe était heureux, très heureux d'être aimé.

« Mais le fantasme ne pouvait durer éternellement, c'était seulement le dernier caprice d'un être à l'agonie. Alors, une fois son rêve réalisé, une fois qu'il avait obtenu l'amour du garçon, il avait laissé les remords l'emporter vers l'autre monde.

« Harry, je ne pense pas que l'Horcruxe qui a vécu dans ta cicatrice ait été une part mauvaise de Voldemort. Je crois sincèrement que c'était le meilleur fragment de Tom Riddle et qu'il a simplement voulu, avant de quitter définitivement ton corps, te faire prendre conscience de son existence.

– Je savais qu'il existait, murmura Harry.

– Tu ne l'as appris que très tard, au travers des souvenirs de Severus Snape, répondit Dumbledore. L'Horcruxe voulait que tu te rendes compte de l'importance qu'il avait eue dans ta vie. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans personne pour le pleurer. C'était là sa dernière volonté égoïste, mais n'oublie jamais, Harry, que son souhait le plus cher, tu l'as dit toi-même plusieurs fois, a toujours été de te donner un corps. L'Horcruxe désirait te libérer de sa malédiction et te restituer ton corps propre.

Harry avait du mal à respirer. Il appelait Tom silencieusement, priait pour qu'il lui réponde, mais l'Horcruxe n'était plus de ce monde.

 _Pourquoi me révéler ton existence, si c'est pour disparaître aussitôt ?_ geignit-il mentalement.

Il imagina sans mal la réponse de Tom, ou de l'Horcruxe :

 _Harry, c'est pourtant simple. Mourir ne me faisait pas peur, mais être oublié... l'oubli est la pire chose qui puisse arriver, c'est ça, la véritable mort. Tu étais le seul à être au courant de mon existence et à être encore en vie. J'avais confiance en toi, je savais que tu n'allais pas mourir avant longtemps. Alors, je t'ai montré ma vie. Je t'ai fait tomber amoureux et je suis tombé amoureux – peut-être que je l'étais déjà depuis longtemps, qui sait ? Notre histoire n'est pas un mauvais sort, mais elle te suivra pour toujours, elle fait désormais partie de toi et, jusqu'à que ta mort, tu seras le garant de mon existence. Tu veilleras sur nos souvenirs et tu chériras la cicatrice que tu détestais tant, car elle est le signe que j'ai existé. J'ai certes disparu, Harry Potter, mais tu ne pourras me déclarer mort que quand tu m'auras oublié, et cela n'arrivera jamais.  
_

 **xXx**

Après le récit de Dumbledore, Harry se leva d'un coup. Il n'avait pas peur d'aller tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au contraire, il souhaitait sa mort du plus profond de son âme, car il était désormais certain que le sorcier qui l'attendait dans la Forêt Interdite n'était pas Tom.

Le morceau d'âme qui restait à Lord Voldemort n'avait rien à voir avec le morceau d'âme que Harry avait chéri. Même s'ils avaient un jour formé une seule et même âme, cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient devenus deux entités différentes. Pour preuve : Harry haïssait l'un et aimait l'autre ; l'un était encore en vie alors que l'autre été mort.

 _Il faut que je détruise ce qui reste de Voldemort ! Comment les pires morceaux de son âme pourraient-ils continuer à exister, alors que son meilleur fragment, l'Horcruxe que j'ai hébergé, a été détruit ?_

– Il faut que j'y retourne, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton résolu.

– Comme la dernière fois, c'est à toi de décider.

– J'ai encore le choix ?

– Oh oui. Les trains continuent à passer et nombreux sont ceux qui t'attendent au terminus, il me semble.

Harry suivit du regard les rails évanescents et se demanda si l'Horcruxe accidentel n'était pas au bout du tunnel. C'était loin d'être insensé. Au lieu de mourir dans les limbes, incapable de retourner dans le monde d'en bas ou de passer de l'autre côté, l'Horcruxe était mort en tentant de reconstituer son âme par le remords. Sous la forme du bébé sanguinolent, il n'aurait probablement pas pu entrer dans l'autre monde... mais sous la forme d'un morceau d'âme intègre...

 _Il n'était pas un Horcruxe ordinaire. La mort ne l'a pas détruit, au contraire, elle l'a libéré de l'emprise Voldemort. Et maintenant, il attend mon âme.  
_

Pendant une seconde frémissante, Harry envisagea de prendre un train pour rejoindre Tom. C'était tentant et facile, il entendait presque son appel.

Mais les morts pouvaient attendre et si leur histoire n'avait pas été un mensonge mais un _fantasme,_ si Tom l'avait vraiment aimé...

Soudain, la question qui avait obsédée Harry, au moment de sa réincarnation en Tom, éclata dans sa gorge et s'élança hors de sa bouche :

– Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit-il précipitamment. Est-ce que tout ce qu'il s'est passé était réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça s'est passé ?

Dumbledore sourit.

– Bien sûr que ça s'est passé dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'était pas réel ?

Harry exhala longuement, soulagé. Tous les événements de sa seconde vie appartenaient au Temps du Rêve, mais mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés. Le Temps du Rêve était simplement un autre monde, un monde plus subtil, plus astral, _mais pas moins un monde_. Tom et lui avaient _vécu_ dans ce rêve, ils s'y étaient aimés, et rien ne pourrait plus lui faire douter de la réalité de leur histoire.

Harry quitta les limbes, sans un regard pour Dumbledore et la gare.

Après tout, tôt ou tard, il retournerait à King's Cross et il monterait dans un train. Il irait jusqu'au bout du tunnel et, enfin, il rejoindrait celui qui lui aurait manqué toute sa vie, un être sans lequel il se serait senti si incomplet qu'il aurait pu juré qu'il n'était pas un Horcruxe mais un fragment de sa propre âme.

* * *

 **FIN  
**

* * *

 **Coda (mini-sequel) en ligne le 7 juillet (j'updaterai la date si j'ai un gros retard)**

 **A propos de la fin :** Vous aurez remarqué que le prologue et l'épilogue se répondent. En réalité, même si j'ai pensé l'histoire de Harry et Tom comme le rêve ou le fantasme de l'Horcruxe, elle peut être lue en faisant abstraction de ce « détail ». Bref, pour celleux dont le cœur saigne, ignorez consciencieusement les deux passages dans les limbes (et ne m'en voulez pas trop please).

Par ailleurs, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une fin qui relève du « tout n'était qu'un rêve ». Sinon, est-ce que le monde des limbes est aussi un rêve ? Donc les bichons se sont aimés, mais ailleurs, pas sur Terre.

 **A propos de la fic :** J'ai passé huit mois sur ce projet, avec assez de régularité pour qu'il rythme mon temps libre et assez de dévotion pour que je m'attache vraiment à lui. Pour la première fois, j'ai établi par avance un découpage précis de l'histoire, où chaque chapitre aborde un thème particulier. En parlant de ça, c'est la première fois que je travaille avec une timeline aussi importante et que j'essaye de respecter au mieux le canon. C'est aussi la première fois que je fixe des dates précises de publication. Bref, il y a de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je suis à la fois triste, fière et satisfaite d'achever cette histoire, mais l'une d'entre elles, et pas la moindre, est qu'elle m'a permis de lire des théories géniales et des messages très touchants.

Je vous remercie donc tous d'avoir donné une chance à cette longue histoire, dont le style d'écriture et l'intrigue ont parfois été dérangeants et frustrants. Vraiment, je suis toujours étonnée (et émue !) que mes fanfics trouvent des lecteurs aussi adorables et compréhensifs. Merci, vraiment, à celleux qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis le début, aux lecteurs perdus ou arrivés en cours de route, à celleux qui ont lu cette histoire une fois qu'elle était complète, à celleux qui ont reviewé un peu, beaucoup, passionnément.

 **Le futur :** Oui, parce que même si je sors un peu veuve de cette fanfic, mon amour pour Harry Potter n'en est pas esquinté.

\- Comme je disais, un **Coda** augmentera cette histoire d'un chapitre et il sera _tout doux_. Parce que vous l'avez mérité et que, malgré tout, j'aime Harry et Tom et que je ne leur veux pas tant de mal que ça. Bon, je dis tout doux mais n'ayez pas non plus trop d'espoir (non, Tom ne ressuscitera pas, non il n'y aura pas de Mpreg choupinet et non Harry n'appellera pas son gamin Tom). Par contre, on fera un tour dans l'au-delà.

\- Ensuite, je me consacrerai à ma fanfic de l'été, une **Hermione/Luna** , pairing parfait dans ma tête mais qui existe à peine dans le fandom ! Il y a de grandes chances qu'il s'agisse d'une huitième année en écho avec un Dumbledore/Grindelwald. Je ne sais pas encore comment tout ça va s'organiser. Ce sera en tout cas beaucoup plus libre et léger que _Animus._

Mais avant tout ça, je pars au Japon ce lundi (le 30 mai) pour 3 semaines !

 **v**

Si vous suivez ces flèches et que vous écrivez des choses dans le rectangle magique,

vous contribuerez grandement au bonheur de votre fidèle auteure.

Je répondrai à vos messages à mon retour !

(Sérieusement, dites-moi tout ce que vous voulez.)

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	19. A portée de particules

**Mayunaise le 7 juillet 2016**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Après mon (excellentissime !) voyage au Japon, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans l'ambiance d' _Animus._ Mais même si, quelque part, je suis soulagée d'en coucher enfin les derniers mots, je suis aussi très triste de lui dire adieu. ;_; Et moi qui croyais que _Les Enchaînés_ était la fic de ma vie...

 **Précédemment** (oui, je fais des résumés _until the very end_ ) **:** Harry se réveille dans les limbes pour découvrir que Tom était l'Horcruxe accidentel (désormais détruit) et il est très remonté. Comment a-t-il pu succomber à un être de magie noire ? Il retrouve son calme après une discussion avec Dumbledore. En effet, selon le Directeur, l'Horcruxe-cicatrice était le meilleur morceau de l'âme de Voldemort et les desseins de Tom n'ont jamais été maléfiques. Harry, rasséréné mais le cœur tout cassé, retourne finalement dans la Forêt Interdite.

 **Je préfère préciser que ce coda se passe DES ANNÉES (choisissez combien) après le chapitre précédent. Il s'agit simplement d'un petit épilogue / bonus.**

 **En réponse à Guest** (28 mai) **:** Merci pour ton message et ta lecture, je suis très émue que cette fin ait su te toucher, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

 **En réponse à Guest** (29 mai) **:** Omg, heureuse que tu aies aimé et accepté cette fin. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que l'histoire puisse être lue sans référence à une longue hallucination, mais il est vrai que l'Horcruxe a beaucoup puisé sur les souvenirs de Harry... et que j'aimais bien l'idée que leurs sentiments puissent être réels, alors que toute leur aventure était mentale. Personnellement, je penche plutôt pour la théorie de Dumbledore, qui laisse une chance à l'Horcruxe, dont le projet était égoïste mais pas maléfique. Quant à ce qu'il advient de Harry quand il retournera dans les limbes, ce coda est là pour ça. Je te remercie une dernière fois pour tes longues reviews inspirantes (et aussi pour m'avoir souhaité un bon voyage :D ). Je te retrouverai aussi avec plaisir dans ma fanfic de l'été qui, j'espère, saura te charmer. Et si tu mets un jour la main sur un pseudo, ce serait plus facile ;)

* * *

 **ANIMUS, ANIMA**

 **Le monde des âmes mortes (17 octobre 20xx)**

 **Coda : A portée de particules**

* * *

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il était, de nombreuses années après le 2 mai 1998, de retour dans les limbes. Pourtant, il n'était pas couché sur la surface lisse et fraîche de King's Cross. Il reposait, lové en rond, sur un sol humide et granuleux à l'odeur de terre et d'eau stagnante, qui lui évoquait moins la gare londonienne que la forêt amazonienne.

Mais l'air étouffant et le substrat tropical ne le trompaient pas. Harry aurait reconnu l'atmosphère étrange et onirique des limbes entre mille.

Après de longues secondes, le sorcier décolla enfin ses paupières les unes des autres pour jeter un regard autour de lui. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. De l'eau croupissait dans un bassin, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une épaisse branche nue était suspendue au dessus de sa tête. Et, à sa droite, une immense vitre couverte de traces de doigts lui renvoyait son reflet abruti.

Les limbes n'avaient plus rien à voir avec King's Cross. Elles étaient toujours aussi blanches, toujours aussi éthérées, mais elles avaient désormais l'apparence d'un _vivarium._

Un vivarium fort ordinaire, au demeurant, tout juste digne d'un zoo communal, mais un vivarium que Harry connaissait bien et qu'il portait dans son cœur, même s'il ne l'avait approché qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, il y avait si longtemps...

C'était devant cette cage de verre qu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. C'était dans ce zoo de Surrey, le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, qu'il avait _vraiment_ pris conscience qu'il n'était pas un garçon ordinaire.

King's Cross... King's Cross, cette gare gigantesque et turbulente, comme il l'avait aimée ! Elle serait toujours pour lui la porte d'entrée sur le monde magique, l'endroit où dans sa poitrine avait explosé, pour la première fois, un sentiment d'appartenance. Selon lui, la gare était le lieu de bascule par excellence.

Harry ne s'était donc jamais étonné du fait que les limbes lui apparaissent comme une blanche King's Cross, bien au contraire. Après tout, les limbes n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un entre-deux mental, perçu selon la conception que chacun se fait de l' « intermédiaire ». Quel autre lieu que la gare londonienne pour représenter le passage d'un monde à l'autre ?

Mais force était de constater que les limbes avaient drastiquement changé. Elles étaient toujours aussi pures, mais elles étaient plus humbles. La hauteur de plafond était ridicule par rapport à celle des limbes précédentes et ne parlons même pas de la décoration. Toutefois, cette modeste boîte de verre convenait parfaitement à Harry.

Car, maintenant que Harry était plus âgé, le petit zoo sans nom situé à quelques bornes de Little Whinging était un endroit plus important pour lui que l'imposante King's Cross. C'était là-bas que sa vie avait pris un tournant irréversible, plus d'un mois avant qu'il n'apprenne de la bouche de Hagrid qu'il était un sorcier, plus d'un mois avant qu'il n'emprunte le passage secret vers le quai 9 3/4 pour la première fois.

C'était au zoo que son existence toute entière avait été bouleversée, bien qu'il ne l'ait compris que des années plus tard. Mais c'était évident. Comment aurait-il pu rester le même Harry, après que sa langue d'humain était devenue bifide, après qu'il a soupçonné qu'il y avait un serpent en lui ?

En résumé, les limbes sous forme de vivarium plaisaient terriblement au sorcier, bien qu'il ne ressentait aucune peine à l'idée de les quitter.

 **xXx**

Harry se leva et s'aperçut sans surprise que, pendant qu'il rêvassait, la vitre du vivarium avait disparu. C'était si simple, la fenêtre vers l'autre monde était grande ouverte... Il n'y avait même pas besoin d'attendre un train, il suffisait seulement de faire un pas en avant. Et c'est donc ce que fit Harry.

Dès que ses orteils gauches furent posés de l'autre côté du vivarium, ils commencèrent à se désintégrer, comme l'extrémité d'une cigarette que l'on vient d'allumer. C'était joli, en vérité. Ça faisait au bout de son pied une délicate auréole d'or, composée de minuscules fragments d'âme qui cherchaient à se disperser dans les airs. Ça ondulait comme la fumée ronde qui s'échappe d'une pipe et c'était attiré par le reste du monde.

Devant cette vue pour le moins insolite, Harry ne se troubla pas. En effet, il ne souffrait aucunement de cette dissolution. Au contraire, il désirait follement se laisser aller à la dispersion, il rêvait de disparaître ainsi, tout doucement, à la façon d'un vampire las touché par les rayons bénis du soleil.

Il lui aurait été si facile d'abandonner son corps-poussière aux mains du _courant_ ! Toute lutte semblait absurde : à quoi bon retarder la plus tendre des fins ? Pourquoi avoir peur, pourquoi refuser de se perdre dans l'Âme Universelle ? N'était-ce pas dans la Mère qu'il retournerait, quoi qu'il advienne ?

Mais bien que l'envie soit forte, Harry résista. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

Alors, le sorcier rassembla ses forces, rappela auprès de lui l'aura de particules qui émanait de ses orteils et continua à avancer. Bientôt, son pied entier, puis sa jambe et même un morceau de sa main droite étaient en train de partir en fumée et Harry, malgré lui, avec honte, savourait cette impression de légèreté.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réintégrer les particules fugueuses. Il ordonnait silencieusement à son corps de rester uni ; il suppliait la poussière de lui coller à la peau.

Mais nombreuses étaient les particules qui étaient trop loin pour entendre son appel ou qui étaient trop petites pour aller contre le courant. Vagabondes, sans conscience, elles n'appartenaient déjà plus à son âme... Harry les laissait partir sans frémir. Il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer sur leur disparition. Toute son attention était monopolisée par les morceaux de son être encore récupérables. Il y en avait peu, mais il n'en avait pas besoin de beaucoup, pour accomplir sa dernière volonté.

Quand Harry fut tout entier passé de l'autre côté du vivarium, il n'était plus matière. Ce qui avait un jour été son corps n'était plus désormais qu'un amas d'éléments microscopiques à peine reliés entre eux, une forme vague, moins précise que celle d'un fantôme.

Mais bien qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de fragments, la douleur était aussi aiguë que du temps où il était un être vivant. Et comme cela lui faisait mal que de lutter contre le courant ! Chacune de ses particules le tiraillait, avide de rejoindre le reste de l'âme universelle, qui s'étendait tout autour de lui.

Car, en faisant un pas en avant, Harry avait définitivement quitté les limbes. Il était passé dans le monde des âmes, ou plutôt, dans le monde de l'Âme Universelle, celle dont naissent toutes les âmes et celle vers laquelle toutes reviennent, après la mort du corps.

L'Âme Universelle était à la fois un ciel et un océan. Elle était un courant et un vent, elle était bleu et verte, elle était eau et nuit. Elle était Une et Multiple, car toutes les particules des âmes mortes qu'elle ingérait, elle les digérait aussitôt.

C'était une étendue infinie et vibrante, agitée et grondante, opaque comme un _altostratus opacus_ et translucide comme un _altostratus translucidus_ et elle réclamait son dû. Chantonnait-elle, à l'attention de Harry, une berceuse ou un chant de sirène ? Harry n'en savait rien. En revanche, il ne doutait pas qu'il succomberait bientôt à la voix maternelle. Mais pas tout de suite.

Il se démenait donc pour naviguer dans la Mère sans fin, nageant difficilement, avec un mélange de respect et d'appréhension, dans l'Être qui avait été son berceau et qui allait devenir son cercueil.

Mais pas tout de suite, se répétait-il. Avant de rendre son âme au monde, il devait encore retrouver quelqu'un...

Ce n'était pas ses parents. Harry, bien que très diminué, se faisait encore moins d'illusion que de son vivant. Ses parents, mais aussi Sirius, Lupin, Tonks et même Snape, toutes les personnes qu'il aurait souhaité rencontrer de l'autre côté du voile s'étaient déjà perdues à jamais dans l'âme universelle. Si les êtres qu'il aimait l'avait attendu, il aurait senti leur présence rassurante au moment-même où il avait mis le pied en dehors du vivarium.

Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. L'idée de relâcher la tension qu'il exerçait pour maintenir ses éléments en place le séduisait comme une promesse d'amour et, si cela n'avait pas été pour Tom, il se serait lui aussi plongé avec délice dans les bras de l'Âme Mère.

Le puissant courant résonnait autour de lui comme une injonction à l'harmonie aux airs d' _Imperius_ ou de _Felix Felicis_. Oui, c'était cela : louvoyer à contre-courant dans le ciel de l'Âme Universelle, c'était comme aller à l'encontre de Felix. C'était stupide, mais Harry l'était encore un peu, stupide, car même s'il était mort et désincarné, il était aussi encore un peu humain.

 **xXx**

De ce fait, Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre sa concentration et il continua à explorer l'Univers Mère, à la recherche d'une autre âme individuelle qui, comme lui, se débattait pour rester intègre.

Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il y perdit plusieurs de ses éléments mais, au bout de longs instants de dérive, il rencontra enfin l'Horcruxe.

Il le reconnut comme on reconnaît son reflet dans un miroir déformant, sans se questionner, sans hésiter une seconde. Cette chose qui flottait dans l'Âme Universelle, happant de l'air comme une carpe japonaise, c'était Tom, c'était l'Horcruxe accidentel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un fragment d'âme qui n'avait appartenu ni tout à fait à Tom Riddle, ni tout à fait à Harry Potter. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il en restait.

L'Horcruxe, qui n'était déjà qu'un morceau d'âme quand il avait rejoint le monde des âmes mortes le jour de la bataille finale, n'était plus désormais qu'une brisure. Il avait affronté le courant, durant toutes ces années, agrippé à lui-même, pathétique crevette aux pattes cassées accrochée à un rocher, et le courant terrible avait emporté la majorité de sa carapace, le laissant à chaque fois plus nu, plus vulnérable.

Ses particules ne brillaient pas comme celles de Harry d'une lueur vive et joyeuse. Elles crépitaient faiblement et on aurait dit une très vieille guirlande de Noël dont les quelques ampoules restantes s'échinaient à fonctionner, dans un pitoyable effort.

Pourtant, quand Harry trouva l'Horcruxe dans cet état navrant, il ne ressentit aucune pitié. Si le destin en avait décidé autrement, leurs places auraient pu être inversées, et il était certain que si cela avait été lui, Harry, qui avait du passer dans ce monde le premier, il aurait lui aussi attendu que son Autre le rejoigne durant une éternité, il aurait combattu le courant avec acharnement, jusqu'à que Tom le retrouve ou jusqu'à que son âme, épuisée, s'effrite complètement.

Il n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant que l'Horcruxe ait fait différemment. Et Tom ne l'avait pas déçu. Il était là, émoussé et amoché certes, luisant à grand-peine, mais à portée de particules. Harry ne lui en était pas reconnaissant. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Mais s'il lui en fallait une, il avait sous les yeux la preuve que son aventure mentale avec l'Horcruxe accidentel n'avait pas été un rêve. Tom, malgré ses mensonges, malgré son noir statut, l'avait _aimé._

Harry s'approcha encore un peu. Leurs particules respectives étaient si proches qu'il suffisait que l'une des deux âmes relâche légèrement la tension pour qu'elles se mêlent inextricablement. D'un commun accord, Tom et Harry repoussèrent l'instant fatidique.

Ils se mirent à onduler maladroitement l'un contre l'autre, en retenant leur souffle, en retenant leurs poussières, célébrant à leur manière leur première rencontre ou leurs dernières retrouvailles. Cela dura peu de temps, à vrai dire, tout juste celui de murmurer un serment sans écho dans le monde des morts. Et ils se sentaient comme des algues que la queue d'un poisson a remuées accidentellement ou comme les tentacules d'une méduse, amoureusement enchevêtrés.

Quand elles en eurent assez de feindre d'être vivantes et incarnées, leurs âmes individuelles se mélangèrent finalement, dans un élan aussi tendre qu'un insaisissable soupir. Ceux qui avaient un jour eu un corps se laissèrent aller à la dispersion et leurs poussières s'amalgamèrent, s'attirant les unes les autres, car saturées d'électricité statique.

Rien de douloureux ou d'angoissant, dans tout cela. Pas de déchirure ni d'éclatement, rien d'oppressant : simplement l'abandon d'une âme duelle à l'élémentaire unité. Et ils se trouvèrent enfin intimement mélangés, et il était impossible de supposer qu'ils avaient déjà été autre chose qu'un seul et même rayon de poussière.

Personne n'était là pour rire de l'absurdité de leur histoire, à eux qui avaient longtemps voulu séparer leurs deux âmes et qui, à la fin, n'avaient fait que les confondre encore plus. Personne n'était là non plus pour rire de l'ironie de leur situation, à eux dont la seule façon de devenir Un était de devenir _miettes._

Non, leur public, la Mère Universelle, ne riait pas. C'était pour elle un ravissement que de voir ses deux enfants s'anéantir l'un dans l'autre, s'écroulant sur eux-mêmes après tant d'années de séparation. Elle attendit donc patiemment que leur émulsion soit complète avant de les rappeler en son sein, où ils se noieraient pour de bon dans la plus simple et la plus vaste des unités.

Quand il ne resta plus d'eux qu'une motte de sable, dont les grains de quartz étaient indissociables des débris de coquillages, l'Âme entre les âmes fit gronder ses flots. Le courant balaya rapidement le petit tas de poussière.

 **xXx**

Il serait pourtant faux de dire que les âmes de Harry et Tom avaient disparu. Car toutes les particules d'âmes individuelles, après avoir glissé quelques temps à l'unisson, dans les eaux et les cieux tumultueux de leur mère, finissent par couler, chutant sur le monde des vivants.

Et cela alimente une rivière, et cela provoque un orage, et cela fait pousser les dents d'un enfant. Des éclats de Harry et de Tom tombèrent ainsi sur la Terre et, dans chaque être et chaque chose qu'ils touchèrent, ils firent jaillir une étincelle de magie.

* * *

 **FIN ARCHI-FINALE**

* * *

 **Notes :** Si le choix du 17 octobre vous semble énigmatique, hélas, c'est simplement la date d'anniversaire de mon copain. Cet hommage n'est toutefois pas sans raison car c'est lui qui m'a soufflé l'idée de limbes façon zoo !

Tant qu'on y est, j'emprunte partiellement la Poussière à la saga _A la Croisée des mondes_ ( _His Dark Materials_ ), dont l'univers est tout aussi fascinant que celui de _Harry Potter_ (sinon plus... et je pèse mes mots !).

Par ailleurs, cet au-delà où les âmes individuelles se fondent dans une âme universelle est inspiré de concepts de Plotin (je ne pourrais pas honnêtement vous conseiller de lire _les Ennéades_ , c'est une œuvre très difficile).

Je vous laisse totalement libres d'imaginer la vie et la mort de Harry, ce qui m'intéressait, c'était vraiment l'après-les-limbes. J'espère en tout cas que ce petit coda mystique vous a plu, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et je n'avais pas menti, il est tout doux, n'est-ce pas ? :)

 **A propos de ma Hermione/Luna :** Le scénario se précise, mais je ne me presse pas. Si tout va bien, le premier chapitre sortira aux alentours du 20 juillet. De toute façon, je posterai des infos sur ma bio... Qu'on se le dise, ça me ferait vachement plaisir de vous retrouver sur cette fanfic de l'été :D

 **MERCI** une dernière fois pour votre lecture, soutien, follow, fav, amour, reviews. Vous roxez !

Et laissez donc un petit mot si ça vous dit !


End file.
